The Young Wolf and the Lion Princess
by Weltenfresser
Summary: What if Robb Stark was betrothed to Myrcella and not Sansa to Joffrey. Myrcella is a sad, lonely teen but there will be a huge character development. She is aged up to 14, Robb is 16. There is a war coming, but it will be different. Blackwater will be turning point. Partially M-Rating for some scenes. Some of the dialogues are from the television. Book canon. Please give review.
1. Family Interests

**The Young Wolf and the Lion Princess**

 **Chapter 1 - Family Interests**

 _Jaime_

"Our beloved King Robert needs a new Hand", Jaime said, while looking at dead Jon Arryn on the altar in the middle of the Sept of Baelor. Jaime was relieved. Certainly the old man had found out something but now, no one would ever know. It was probably Cersei who had him poisoned.

"He should name you", Cersei said.

"Better not, their days are too long, their lives are too short", Jaime answered, nodding to Jon Arryn's corpse. "And you already know, who will be named Hand of the King."

"Yes, of course I do", Cersei spoke,"The honourable Ned Stark."

"He was the first person calling me Kingslayer", Jaime said.

"A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinion of the sheep, father used to say, remember that", Cersei said to her brother, imitating their father's voice.

"I am not concerned, when they are calling me the Kingslayer", Jaime said angry.

"You are," Cersei responded, "I know you better than anyone else, I know you since we came out of the belly of our mother together. And now enough of this. If my drunk husband intends to name Lord Stark Hand of the King, he will ride north to this frozen wasteland where the Starks are living and we have to go with him and our children as well."

"I always wanted to see the North, I can't think about anything more exciting", Jaime answered sarcastically.

"And one more thing", Cersei spoke, "In his usual drunkenness last night, Robert babbled something about finally uniting the stag and the direwolf after it didn't work the last time, remember Lyanna. He wants to arrange a marriage between Lord Stark's eldest daughter Sansa and Joffrey. Sansa is said to be a great beauty, graceful and a true lady. No one deserves such a sweet girl more than our perfect Joffrey."

Jaime couldn't do anything, but nodding weakly. Cersei was as blinded as always about Joffrey. She still believed him to be the best child ever born. Jaime shivered. He knew exactly what Joffrey was. A spoiled little brat, who enjoyed bullying Myrcella and Tommen and torturing animals. Perhaps this was the punishment for their relationship. He remembered the story about Tommen's kittens and he totally believed it.

Poor Sansa, you will be the plaything of an evil lunatic and poor Robert, "your" children are lions, not stags, he said to himself while walking away.

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella was very excited after hearing the news. She had never left King's Landing before and the North was said to be a wild and mysterious place. She loved the stories about the Children of the Forest, the arrival of the First Man, the Wall and the brave man of the Night's Watch. And the possibility of a royal wedding between her brother and Sansa Stark thrilled her even more.

But she felt a little bit sorry for the Stark girl. Her eldest brother was evil and cruel. He used to strike her and poor little Tommen if they didn't immediately follow his wishes.

Three years ago she had tried to protect Tommen and called Joffrey a monster. His reaction was nothing but pure madness. He had called her a dumb whore, she didn't even know what a whore was, ripped apart her dress, letting her partially naked and struck her with his belt directly on her back. But that hadn't been enough to please her crazy brother. He had tried to do things far more sinister to her, things she wasn't able to understand at the age of eleven. She had fought him with all the strength a little girl could have, but Joffrey was older and stronger.

She had been saved from her insane brother by the most unlikely person she could imagine. Sandor Clegane, only called the Hound by everyone, Joffrey's personal bodyguard, forced her brother to stop. He simply threatened Joffrey to tell Robert and that worked. After that Myrcella promptly run to mother, but she didn't believe her, even after seeing the bruises.

She only said: "A princess mustn't cry."

It was the last time she had trusted mother. Only uncle Jaime was there to comfort her.

However, she was still enthusiastic now. She started to think more about the Stark family, especially about the boys. Her mother always kept her away from boys, she didn't know any boys except her brothers and the first was a monster and the second still half a baby. Robb Stark was said to be very handsome, with thick, curly, auburn Tully hair. Maybe she could catch a glimpse of him. Mother wouldn't allow anything more, she told herself sadly.

Sometimes she day-dreamed about a brave knight, riding away with her, away from her cruel brother, her jealous mother and her drunk father. But this would never happen, she said to herself. Such things are only fairy tells and most of the knights she knew were anything but chivalrous.

She started to pack her stuff for the long journey north.

I will need warm cloths if the north is as cold and harsh as in the stories, she said to herself.

So she tried to choose some dresses. It was a difficult choice either way. There weren't many warm dresses suitable for the northern climate in her cabinet. Only those silly silk dresses with the long sleeves, coloured in an aggressive Lannister red and the armour like jewellery, her mother had given to her.

She remembered her last name day. Lord and Lady Tyrell had been visiting the court and they donated her a fine and very beautiful dress in the Reach style, with small flowers embroidered. Mother instantly took it away from her.

"This dress is too revealing, it only fits a whore. But you are a Lannister. Lannisters don't dress like whores", her mother had told her.

She still hadn't been aware of what a whore was.

Mother wants me to be like her, but I'm nothing like her, Myrcella told herself. I'm not cunning, I'm not cruel, I'm only a little girl who wants to have a normal family and some day a nice and gentle husband. But mother won't let that happen, she controls my entire life and father is just a drunk, only uncle Jaime is kind.

 _Eddard_

"A raven from the capital", Catelyn told him and handed the small scroll to him. "I'm so sorry, I know this man was like a second father to you. Jon Arryn is dead."

Grief swept through him and he started to read the letter.

"The king is riding north, with the queen, the royal children and half of the court" Eddard told his wife."

"That only can mean one thing, Ned. The King plans to name you Hand of the King. Otherwise he wouldn't go so far north. This won't be a simple courtesy visit. Ned, you don't have to accept. Your place is here, at Winterfell. There are many other good men in the realm Robert can ask", Cat answered.

"I must. I am his closest friend and friends help each other", Ned said to his wife. "And there is on more thing. He intends to arrange a betrothal between Sansa and crown prince Joffrey."

"This is impossible", Cat responded, "Sansa is already betrothed to Domeric Bolton."

"Exactly", Ned spoke, "I made an holy vow, that my first daughter will marry Roose Bolton's son and heir. Lord Bolton will be outraged, if I break the betrothal in favour of a southern boy. Even if it's the crown prince. This betrothal is also a good chance to improve our relationship with one of our most important vassals. I won't risk to anger the Boltons. In the past our relationship was tense, expressed polite and I won't give the Boltons a new reason to remember history. Probably the news of the betrothal didn't reach King's Landing."

"But Ned", Cat said, "Robert is your King."

"He is also my closest friend, certainly we will find an agreement. I already have an idea. Please, my love, send for Maester Luwin. I'm going to write a letter to Robert", Ned said.

"And what kind of idea would that be?", Cat asked.

"The king doesn't only have sons, he also has a daughter, a very beautiful and nice one, they say. Robb still isn't betrothed and he is almost a man grown. It is time. So I am going to ask King Robert for princess Myrcella to be betrothed to Robb, the heir to Winterfell and to be fostered as a ward of House Stark.


	2. An alternative Betrothal

**Chapter 2 – An alternative Betrothal**

 _Robb_

Robb was sparring with his half brother Jon Snow in the courtyard. Attacking and defending. It was a dance and Robb was a dancing master. They had been fighting for at least half an hour and he still didn't feel tired. But Jon was the same. Stark fighting Snow, it was their favourite game since they had been old enough to walk.

Eddard was watching them, he often did. Robb turned around to his father to give him smile. Than he felt a short pain in his chest. Damn it. Jon had taken advantage of his distraction.

"Always keep watching your enemy, Stark", Jon said.

"I'm not your enemy, Snow", Rob answered with a smile.

"If I had been your enemy, you would be dead now", Jon called back with a smile of his own, while looking at cheering Arya.

Robb instantly took advantage of proud Jon's distraction to hit him on the leg.

"If I had been your enemy, you would be a cripple now", Robb told him.

Instead of answering, Jon grabbed some summer snow, formed it into a ball and threw it into Robb's face.

"Be cursed, Snow!", Robb yelled with faked anger.

"Robb, please come to my solar", his father said.

"Of course, father", Robb replied. He followed his father, while Jon continued sparring, now with Arya.

"Please, take a seat, my son", his father said, after arriving at his solar. So did Robb.

"You are a fine swordsman", his father spoke.

"Jon is better", Robb said.

"Both of you are some fine boys", his father answered. "No, boy is the wrong word, you are almost a grown man."

His father had a specific, important reason for calling him to his solar, Robb noted, normally, he didn't speak that way to him. His father was far too serious and formal.

"Anything you want to tell me, father?", Robb said.

"Yes, you figured it out, my son", his father answered. "You already know, that King Robert is going to visit us very soon and this isn't going to be a simple courtesy visit. Most likely he plans to name me Hand of the King but there is something else.

He asked me to marry Sansa to crown prince Joffrey, but this is impossible. As you know, your sister is already betrothed to Domeric Bolton and I have no intention to break the agreement I have with Lord Roose. But you, my son, you are not betrothed and as I said some seconds earlier, you are almost a man grown. It is time, Robb. The king has a daughter and I have a son, who needs a proper betrothal. I have already written a letter to Robert. He has not responded yet, but most likely he will agree. So be prepared."

Robb could do nothing except to grab for air.

"Princess Myrcella is a child, father!", he answered, "How old is she, ten years? And she is from the south, a golden Lannister bitch. She even prays to the wrong gods!"

"Careful now, son", his father responded, slightly angered. "Those 'wrong gods' are the gods of your mother too. Myrcella is 14 years old, probably she will flower in a few months or weeks and she is said to be kind and sweet. You are lucky to get such a girl. I truly understand you, this is a difficult situation. I still remember the announcing of my own betrothal to your mother. A woman I have never seen before, a woman from the south, praying to the 'wrong gods'. Of course I didn't love her immediately. We built our love slowly and carefully. Look at us now, Robb. Do you think, I'm an unhappy husband?"

"Sorry, father, I was a fool", Robb apologized, "I will treat the princess kindly. I won't embarrass House Stark."

"That's very good to hear", his father said with a smile, "And now go, certainly Jon is waiting for you to continue with sparring."

 _Jaime_

To say Cersei was angered, would be the understatement of the century, Jaime thought. He could hear his sister screaming while guarding the tent of the king.

"You can't be serious, husband!", Cersei yelled, "You can't sell my only daughter to this barbarians. She isn't one of your whores. SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"I can and I will", King Robert responded with anger in his voice. "You wanted a royal wedding and there you got it. As Ned told me, Sansa is already betrothed to Domeric Bolton, only son and heir to the Lord of the Dreadfort. I can't expect Ned to break that vow. Roose Bolton is his most important vassal."

"But you are his King!", Cersei screamed.

"Yes, I am the King!", Robert roared furious, "I can do what I want! And because of that, I accepted Ned's offer of an alternative royal betrothal. Myrcella will marry the heir to Winterfell. She will be the Lady of the North one day. The North is larger than the other six kingdoms combined. I won't hear anything more."

"You are the King and you allow this lord to command you around!", his sister spoke.

Jaime could hear Robert hitting Cersei, then the fat King walked out of his tent. After he was gone, Jaime entered the tent.

"What's wrong with you, sister?" he said, "This betrothal isn't as bad as it looks to you. You knew this day would come."

"Would you please shut up, brother", Cersei spoke, "The Stark boy will steal my daughter, our daughter!"

"He won't steal her, he will marry hear. That is something very different, dear sister. Robb Stark is said to be kind, handsome and a fine swordsman too. And Myrcella is strong in her own way. So why worry about it?", Jaime said to his sister.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!", Cersei yelled and emptied her cup of wine within a second.

Sometimes, even I can't understand her, Jaime told himself.


	3. An Announcement

**Chapter 3 – An Announcement**

 _Myrcella_

They made camp at Moat Cailin, the ancient fortress guarding the entrance to the North. There was a story about this ruin but she couldn't remember. She would have to ask uncle Tyrion. Her funny little uncle always knew everything, because he was reading so many books. Sometimes he used to read out stories to her. She always liked uncle Tyrion's stories.

"Little sister", Joffrey called her, "I have a gift for you. A flower. Look!"

Myrcella giggled. He may be cruel but he is also very stupid, she told herself. She knew what a stinging nettle looked like.

"Sorry, brother but you can keep your 'gift'. I don't want to have a rash on my arms like you."

Joffrey walked away, furious because of failing to bully his sister.

I must look out for little Tommen and take care of him, she thought. Joffrey will need someone to vent his anger and it will always be Tommen. So she searched for her younger brother. She found him watching some dragonflies.

"Do you want to hear one of uncle Tyrion's stories, Tommen?", she asked.

"Yes, come sister, he is right over there", Tommen answered enthusiastically.

She took Tommen's hand and together they went to their dwarf uncle.

"Good evening, pretty one", Tyrion greeted her. "Hello little Tommen", he said to her brother.

"Uncle, do you remember the history of Moat Cailin?", Myrcella asked him.

"Of course, I do", Tyrion responded. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes, please, uncle Tyrion!", Tommen begged him.

"Sit down and listen", her uncle said. "Thousands of years ago the Children of the Forest used their magic to build this place. Moat Cailin wasn't always a ruin as it is now.

Once it was a proud and mighty fortress. But after the arrival of the First Man the Children of the Forest had been defeated in many battles. At some point they brought down the Hammers of Water on this land, creating the endless swamps of the Neck, to stop the invasion. They gathered in the biggest tower of the fortress and used their magic. That's why one of the towers is still called the Children's Tower. It's the big one, with the huge direwolf banner on top of it.

But men were too many and the Children too few. Countless of them had been slaughtered and they fled into the big forests north of the Wall. Moat Cailin was taken by the First Men and they used it to stop southern invaders. Now the castle is a ruin, but it is still very strong, because of its location. The towers are guarding the only road north. Moat Cailin is the reason why the Andals never managed to conquer the North. To the left and right of the road are the swamps of the Neck, inhabited by giant lizard lions and dangerous Crannogmen with poisoned arrows."

"Are there still Children of the Forest alive?", Tommen asked.

"I don't know", their uncle answered. "Maesters say creatures like the Children of the Forest, giants or the White Walkers never existed at all, but who can know?" Tyrion said with a smirk.

But Myrcella shuddered. She didn't know why, but she remembered an image in one of her books. A White Walker riding an undead horse, commanding countless of wights. It had haunted her in her dreams not so few years ago.

"It's almost time for dinner", Tyrion spoke, "Come, Myrcella and Tommen. Let's eat something." And Myrcella and her brother followed Tyrion to the dining area of the royal camp.

 _Jaime_

"She truly is lovely", his brother Tyrion said, while watching Myrcella entertaining Tommen, "And still half a child too, I understand why Cersei doesn't want to give her away to the Stark boy, really. But there is no way out of it, I fear. King Robert won't change his mind."

"I also don't want to give my...niece...away. But I have always known this day will come. But Cersei is still upset. Even I can't talk sense to her. I hope she will calm down at some point."

His brother wasn't convinced.

"Most likely, our sister fears that Myrcella's marriage will be as unhappy as her own", Tyrion spoke.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, brother", Jaime responded.

"Oh please, my beloved brother, there is no need for being angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm worried about Myrcella. She isn't from the North. She knows nothing about this land and its people. This is the first time she has ever left King's Landing. As you said earlier, she is still half a child. And I will miss her", Jaime said.

"Myrcella is smart and strong. She can handle her own. Haven't you noticed how she is always protecting little Tommen from Joffrey's cruelty? Myrcella has all of her mother's beauty and none of her nature", Tyrion said.

"Careful now, little brother", Jaime answered him, "Cersei is still my sister and I love my sister."

"Of course you do, big brother", Tyrion replied with a smirk.

Jaime was tired about his brother's jokes. I may love him but sometimes he really gets on my nerves, he told himself and continued eating until he remembered something very important.

"Tyrion, Myrcella still doesn't know", Jaime said to his brother.

"Than someone should inform her very soon, before Cersei is able to fill her head with lies", Tyrion answered while giving Jaime a wink.

"You mean me?" Jaime asked his brother confused.

"Exactly", Tyrion responded. "You are the only one in her family who really cares for her. Cersei may be her mother, but she is only interested in Joffrey. She isn't upset, because her daughter will be taken away from her. She is upset, because a girl she enjoys to control will be taken away from her. Better you tell Myrcella before she does or, gods beware, Robert", Tyrion said and nodded to Robert, drunk as usual with two serving girls at his side.

"You may be right, brother", Jaime said, "I will tell Myrcella tomorrow."

"Very good to hear and now stop being worried and drink with me", Tyrion said.

Everyone is worried about the betrothal, but no one cares about the betrothed girl, Jaime told himself. Tyrion is right, I have to inform my daughter.

Than Robert's loud and drunk voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm proud to announce the betrothal between my pretty girl and Ned's oldest son", the King roared. "Rise your cups, you shits and drink. Let us toast to my daughter's betrothal!" Then the king emptied his mug within a second, only to refill it another second later.

Jaime immediately looked at his daughter. Myrcella clearly was shocked, her cheeks deeply blushed. Jaime stood up and walked to the girl to comfort her.

Every word, Tyrion had spoken to him a few minutes earlier, was true, Cersei didn't even notice at all, she only was a cold, icy statue.

"Myrcella, are you all right?", he asked her.

Instead of answering the perplexed girl only stammered some unintelligible noises.

"Calm down, Myrcella, drink some water. Everything will be fine", he told his daughter. Myrcella did as he said.

"Uncle, I don't understand. Why am I the one who is betrothed now? What about Joffrey and Sansa?", his daughter asked him, her cheeks still coloured in red.

"Your...father..., King Robert, didn't know that Lord Stark's eldest daughter was already promised to Domeric Bolton. So Lord Stark offered King Robert an alternative betrothal", Jaime explained to her, "And the King accepted. You will be fine, Myrcella. You are smart, brave and a beauty too. Robb Stark will like you, otherwise he would be a fool."

 _Myrcella_

When Myrcella went to bed after dinner she was still agitated. Why had no one told her before? Neither father nor mother. Am I nothing to them?, she asked herself. Fortunately uncle Jaime had been there to explain everything.

She secretly cursed her father for treating her like this. She would never understand him. She was nothing like this drunk fool. But she was also nothing like her mother. Her mothers 'reaction' angered her even more than her fathers drunk foolishness.

She certainly knew that mother only cared about Joffrey, but seeing her doing nothing, while her daughter was treated that way, was worse than father's stupidity.

Perhaps it won't be that bad to live at Winterfell as a ward of Lord Stark, thousands of miles away from her own family, she told herself.

Myrcella switched into her nightgown and instantly shivered.

The stories are true, she thought, the North is as cold and harsh as they say.

She wrapped all of her furs around her to keep warm and tried to find some sleep. It didn't work. She couldn't stop thinking about this day. Far too many things had happened simultaneously. She rolled herself back and forth again and again. It was hopeless. Her head seemed to burst, because of her many thoughts.

Will Robb Stark like me, will he be gentle?, she asked herself over and over again.

Myrcella started to imagine how Robb Stark would look like. She already knew that Robb Stark was said to be very handsome, with his auburn and curly hair but Joffrey was handsome as well. But she still was glad that her betrothed wasn't going to be some random, ugly, old lord like creepy Walder Frey whom they had met while crossing the Twins. She heavily disliked the way that old man had looked at her. His new wife was younger than her.

I should be happy, she told herself. Robb Stark is a maiden's dream, Jaime told me and I will be his and he will be mine. If he is gentle as well, I will have a lucky future. She started to imagine how it would be to kiss him, this boy she still hasn't met yet and to be kissed.

Myrcella finally fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with kisses, curly, auburn hair and other, not so ladylike things.

When she woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed was the blood on her bedsheets. Instead of panicking, she tried to breath normally and to calm herself down.

I have flowered, it's nothing special, she told herself.

Of course mother hadn't told her anything about sexuality, but she was smart enough to figure it out herself, some things at least.


	4. The King's Arrival

**Chapter 4 – The King's Arrival**

 _Robb_

Robb was having breakfast with his family. The King would arrive in early afternoon. Sansa, who was fostered at the Dreadfort, a bit later, together with Domeric Bolton, his father had told him. Robb was nervous and he hadn't slept well last night.

Now he could barely eat something.

"Robb, is something wrong with you?", his mother asked him.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to stop thinking", Robb answered.

"Look at him", he is already in love with that golden Lannister girl", Theon yelled.

Robb rolled his eyes. He considered Theon a friend, but he was definitely a fool, sometimes at least. They had been drinking together last evening and Theon couldn't stop making jokes. At the beginning it was funny, but the more Theon drank, the more he annoyed Robb. At the end Robb had taken away Theon's mug and went to bed earlier.

But Theon was a slow learner.

He still reeks of wine and beer, Robb noticed.

He tried to eat some sausages, chewing very slowly.

"Will you bed the princess instantly or will you have to wait until your wedding?", Theon asked him with a sneer.

Arya and Jon giggled. Catelyn looked embarrassed.

"One more word an you will have to stay away from the feast with the royal family, boy", his father said calmly, but apparently angered.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Lord Stark", Theon apologized.

Robb wasn't convinced that Theon was sorry.

Finally Robb's stomach calmed down and he could eat a bit more.

"Arya, your beautiful dress for the feast this evening is ready, I ordered the servant girls to wash it. Perhaps I should style your hair too", his mother Catelyn said.

"Seven hells!", Arya answered.

"Cat, you haven't been serious about this, have you?", their father said to her with a smile.

Robb couldn't do anything but laugh.

Arya will never change, he told himself, she isn't a lady, she is a she-wolf. Sansa and Catelyn are the ladies in our family not Arya. But mother still hops to turn Arya into a proper high born girl. That will never work.

Robb continued eating. After breakfast he went to the courtyard to spar with Jon as he always did in the morning. Bran practised archery, while Arya... only the gods could know what she was doing and where she was. He sparred with Jon for at least an hour. Both of them were nearly equal in strength, stamina and skill. Perhaps Jon was slightly better.

"Robb", his mother called him, "You have to take a bath and to change your clothing before the royal family arrives And you need a shave as well. You look like a wildling."

His mother was right, he didn't look proper.

"Jon, I'm sorry, but we have to stop now. Perhaps you should take a bath too", he told his half brother and grinned.

About one hour later Robb was bathed, clean shaven and tried to find some suitable clothes.

I have to look nice for the royal family, especially for the princess, he told himself. He had managed to stop thinking about this girl he was going to marry until now, but at this very moment his head seemed to burst.

Hopefully she isn't like her mother, Robb thought. The stories about Robert's and Cersei's unhappy marriage were well known in the whole realm and according to the stories it was mainly Cersei's fault. It wouldn't worry him if Myrcella had her mother's appearance, Cersei's beauty was famous, but he begged the god's that she would lack her nature.

He finally picked a dark blue tunic, with the Stark's sigil embroidered and a dark cloak, hold together with a silver brooch in form of direwolf from his wardrobe. He looked in the mirror and decided that he was pleased with his appearance. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in", he said and his younger brother Bran entered.

"The King is close", Bran told him exited, "I saw them riding on the King's Road. Stag and lion banners everywhere."

"You have been climbing", Robb said to his little brother.

"Yes", he confessed without any sign of guilt in his face. "Mother was a bit angry with me."

"She exaggerates", Robb responded, "You are really good at climbing. You will never fall."

"Yes. And now follow me, Robb, the King will be here soon and the princess too", Bran said with a grin.

So did Robb. They arrived at the courtyard and they walked to their parents. A horn announced the arrival and the gate opened. Two knights of the King's Guard were the first to enter, one of them very handsome with golden hair, apparently the Kingslayer. A really fat man, black of hair, with a messy beard and a crown on his head followed. After him a young lad, wearing the finest cloths with so much jewellery that he looked like a girl rode in. This must be Joffrey, Robb told himself.

After the crown prince a huge red carriage, painted with golden lions appeared. The rest of the royal court followed. More members of the King's Guard in their shining white armour and many other people entered the courtyard of Winterfell.

The carriage opened and a tall, slender and graceful woman of great beauty, Queen Cersei Lannister, exited. She greeted the Starks with a perfect but cold smile. A very young, plump boy, blond of hair, still half a baby, exited as well and instantly stepped closer to his mother to hide behind her skirts. Prince Tommen, the King's second son, Robb remembered. Then she finally appeared.

Princess Myrcella. She was the likeness of her mother, golden hair, a slender body, pale skin, a beautiful face and emerald eyes. But Robb also noticed some small differences. Cersei's facial features were sharp like a carved statue of marble, while Myrcella's were soft. Cersei's smile was artificial, while Myrcella's was real, Cersei's eyes were like cold gemstones, while Myrcella's were like warm lakes to drown in.

The girl noticed that he was starring at her and promptly blushed. Robb gave her a smile The girl blushed even more and shyly gave him a smile as well. Robb decided to like her.

 _Eddard_

He couldn't look away from Robert. How he got so fat?, Ned wondered. Yes, it had been a long time, almost nine years, since he had seen him the last time, but he was still a bit shocked. Robert wasn't fine, Ned concluded. There was something wrong with him. Probably keeping the Iron Throne wasn't as easy as conquering it.

Finally Ned looked away from his old friend. Robb was starring like an idiot at the princess.

Very good, Ned said to himself amused, the boy already has a crush on her.

The King dismounted from his horse and Ned kneeled down as everyone did. The King approached him and gave him a sign to rise.

"You got fat", Robert said.

Ned could do nothing except giving Robert's own huge belly a short look. Then both of them couldn't hold their laughter any longer and hugged each other. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you, where the hell have you been?", Robert asked him.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours", Ned replied.

Then Robert greeted his family members, Robb, who was still looking at Myrcella, first. Now the Queen stepped closer. Ned politely kissed her hand. Cersei responded with a short and cold smile. After Robert had finished greeting the Stark family he asked Ned to go to the crypt to visit Lyanna's tomb. Cersei disagreed, but Robert didn't care.

Ned did as Robert had told him and showed his friend the way. After arriving at Lyanna's statue, Ned noticed anxious how hardly his friend was breathing after such a short walk. He really got fat. Robert doesn't look healthy, Ned told himself.

After mourning Lyanna Robert did what Ned had him expected to do.

"Lord Eddard Stark, I name you Hand of the King", Robert said.

Ned reluctantly accepted. He was Robert's closest friend and friends were helping each other.

Then finally Robert spoke to the second important topic.

"Now we will unite our houses. It has been my dream for a long time", Robert said.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. I'm glad you didn't order me to break Sansa's betrothal to Lord Bolton's heir", Ned told his friend.

"Don't be so serious, Ned", Robert answered, "You are my friend, I would do anything for you and it will be much better that way. My firstborn is a spoiled and cruel brat. Your daughter deserves better. There are hundreds of stupid high born girls in the realm dreaming of marrying the royal heir. But Myrcella is a lovely child. She and your son will be a nice couple. And now let us leave this place of grieve, your King is hungry and thirsty", Robert said and the two friends attended the feast.

 _Myrcella_

Her heart was still hammering in her chest. She was more agitated than ever before. Robb Stark was exactly a maiden's dream. She already loved his smile and his curly, auburn hair.

Calm down, Myrcella, she tried to tell herself. Someone who is handsome can still be evil as well. Joffrey is handsome and he definitely would look like a maiden's dream too without his constant evil sneer. But it didn't work at all. Her heart kept hammering.

"My princess?", Robb's clear voice interrupted her thoughts, "May I show you your seat?" he said while offering her his arm.

"Yes, of course my lord", Myrcella stammered.

Robb gently took her arm to lead her into the great hall.

"Call me 'Robb'", he said, "Being called 'my lord' makes me feel old."

"You may use my first name as well. Being called 'my princess' makes me feel as if I were something better than other people but I am just a girl", she responded.

"Most high born girl aren't as modest and smart as you" Robb said with a smile. She instantly blushed.

"Here we are, here is your seat", Robb spoke. To the left was the seat of her mother while Robb took his place right of her. She sat down.

"Our parents expect us to learn about each other", she said shyly.

"It doesn't matter what our parents expect us to do but it does matter what we want to do, both of us", Robb said to her and winked.

"I don't want you to like me because your mother or your father told you to do so, I want you to like me because you want it."

Myrcella noticed how Robb emphasized the word 'you' and she loved it. Robb was kind and wise beyond his years. He was similar in age to Joffrey but a far better character.

"What if I won't decide to like you, my lord?", she teased him and secretly hoped her voice wasn't shivering too obviously. Now it was Robb who blushed.

"In that case, I would be very sad, my princess", he answered her. "Do you want some wine?", Robb asked her.

"Mother never allows me to drink", Myrcella replied shyly.

"Look at her, how heavily she is drinking herself", Robb said.

In response she giggled. One of the most important reasons her mother despised Robert so much was his massive drinking but she was definitely a drunk herself. This evening she won't allow mother to control her, we are not at the Reed Keep, where she is ruling, this is the Stark's castle, she told herself.

"Yes, I would like this Arbor Gold", she told Robb. He filled her cup first than his own.

"To my future wife", Robb toasted.

"To my future husband", Myrcella toasted in response.

They both took a sip of wine. Myrcella instantly felt a strange but good feeling waving through her body. She had never tasted wine before. It made her feel more relaxed and less shy.

For a while they both continued eating in silence, sometimes smiling at each other. She enjoyed the wine.

Then she noticed a horn blowing outside and the gates opened. A graceful young woman a bit older than her with auburn hair, very similar to Robb, entered, arm in arm with an athletic young man with bright, almost colourless, grey eyes, wearing a tunic with a flayed man embroidered. The sigil of house Bolton she remembered herself. It scared her but the young man seemed to be nice. Lord Stark stood up and greeted his daughter Sansa and her betrothed with warm words.

At some point she felt an unpleasant heat and the desire of fresh air. She felt drunk as well, probably she had enjoyed the Arbor Gold a bit too much. Robb immediately noticed and asked her if she would like to see more of the castle.

"Don't forget your cloak, it will be cold outside, we even have summer snow", Robb remembered her.

So she picked up her fur cloak and they both stood up.

Her mother instantly stood up as well but she was interrupted by Robert.

"Let the girl have some fun with the boy, he is her betrothed, they have to come closer", her father roared causing a great laughter in the hall.

Cersei reluctantly sat down again. This was the first time ever Myrcella liked her father.

She allowed Robb to take her arm again and to lead her outside. She was a bit embarrassed because of her drunkenness but Robb didn't seem to care about it. He gently guided her. They walked arm in arm on the castle walls. Myrcella could see uncle Tyrion speaking with Jon Snow, Robb's bastard half brother, in the courtyard. Then she noticed an extremely large wolf running in their direction.

"No need to be afraid", Robb said. "This is Greywind, my direwolf. He is nice. Look, he likes you." The direwolf sat down before her and looked at her with warm, golden eyes. She shyly stroked Greywinds head and the wolf seemed to enjoy her touch.

"Do you want to see our godswood?", Robb asked her.

"Yes. Do you have a real weirwood tree there?", she wanted to know.

"Of course we do", Robb answered laughing, "The North belongs to the Old Gods, the Seven have no power here. Their strict rules don't apply here."

They walked slowly towards the godswood. The weirwood tree with its face was impressive and a bit scary but beautiful.

"I like this place", Myrcella spoke,"I like the trees. I like the silence. I like the snow. I have never seen snow before."

Myrcella felt an unexpected joy and courage, perhaps it was only the wine. She stepped closer to Robb until she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her cheeks felt hot despite the cold air. Robb carefully took her head in his strong hands and she started to toy with his curly, auburn hair.

"I love your hair", she said without any shyness.

"And I love yours. The gold is amazing", Robb replied and pushed her closer to him while wrapping his arms around her.

Then Myrcella couldn't wait any longer and kissed him. It was her first kiss and she wasn't very skilled but it felt good. It felt right. Pleasure was waving through her body and she was shivering but not because of the cold. His lips felt warm and soft. They kept holding the kiss until Myrcella needed to breath.

A few seconds later it was Robb who acted first. He pushed her against the weirwood tree and kissed her back. Their second kiss was even better than the first. Myrcella had never felt such a pleasure before and again the taste of his lips made her shiver.

She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and started to fight it with her own. Her whole body was on fire now. She eagerly took his head into her hands and started to toy with his hair again. Robb held her while gently stroking her back.

They broke the kiss simultaneously. "Your behaviour is not ladylike", Robb teased her.

"I'm a princess, not a lady", Myrcella answered mockingly.

After taking a short breath Robb kissed her again, this time not only on her lips. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her collarbones. Feeling his lips on her collarbones provoked an entirely new kind of pleasure running through her body. She could fell her nipples harden and there was an unfamiliar heat between her legs. Myrcella decided that it was the best thing she had ever felt so far. Robb continued kissing her until he finally took a break.

They were both completely out of breath now and sat down on the ground. She leaned against his chest, sitting on his lap and enjoyed the warmth of his body. She could hear the leafs of the weirwood tree whispering in the wind.

Maybe the Old Gods are watching us, she thought; the Seven don't like such a wanton behaviour but they have no power in the North.

Then she kissed him again and this kiss was even more greedy than the last one, filled with desire and the only thing she wanted was to stay with him at this place kissing him forever.


	5. Love and a Lie

**Chapter 5 – Love and a Lie**

 _Jaime_

Jaime was bored. He disliked the Starks, he disliked the grey castle they were calling home, he disliked the entire frozen wasteland they were ruling, and now he was trapped in their great hall with a crowd of feasting Northmen, his always jealous sister and the fat drunk King. Jaime couldn't remember the last time the King was sober.

"Brother, would you please listen to me", Cersei's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Myrcella is missing for more than an hour since Robb Stark has taken her outside. Someone should look after her."

"You are afraid the Stark boy has already stolen her maidenhood. There is no need to be afraid. The Starks are honourable fools", Jaime teased his sister.

"If I want to hear silly jokes, I will ask Tyrion", Cersei answered. "And now go, find her and tell me where in seven hells she is."

Jaime reluctantly did as Cersei had told him and walked towards the gate. He crossed paths with Eddard Stark. "Your pardon", Stark said.

"I hear we might be neighbours soon. I hope it's true", Jaime spoke.

"Yes, the King has honoured me with his offer", Stark replied coldly.

"Sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate your new title if you accept", Jaime mocked him, "Would be good to have you on the field. The competition has been a bit stale."

"I don't fight in tournaments", Stark said.

"No? Getting a little old for it?" Jaime mocked him again.

"I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do" Stark answered even more coldly.

"Well said", Jaime spoke and walked further towards the gate. Eddard Stark must have ice water running through his veins instead of blood, Jaime thought. The chill in the courtyard pleased him and cleared his mind. He could overhear his brother making small talk with Lord Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow. Tyrion always easily befriended new people.

"Little brother", Jaime called him, "Our jealous sister is worried about her daughter. She is worried that Robb Stark has abducted her pretty little girl."

"Always the caring and loving mother", Tyrion said with irony in his voice.

"Do you know where she might be?", Jaime asked his brother.

"I have seen them walking to the godswood, that way", Jon Snow told him.

"Be careful, Jaime", Tyrion said with a grin, "You may interrupt something."

Jaime walked towards the godswood. He decided not to walk in directly and so he went upstairs to approach the godswood on the wall surrounding it. After coming closer the first thing he noticed was his daughter's giggle. Myrcella never used to be a joyful child, he remembered. She suffered from Joffrey's abusive treatment and suffered even more when Tommen was treated the same way. Jaime stepped closer, carefully avoiding to be noticed.

Then he smiled. He could see Myrcella sitting on Robb Stark's lap while playing with the boy's curly, auburn hair, his arms wrapped around her. The couple was sharing a long kiss. The were illuminated by the silver light of the full moon.

That was fast, he told himself, why the hell is Tyrion always right? Jaime decided not to interrupt the couple and walked away. After returning to the great hall he promptly attended his sister.

"Did you find her?", Cersei asked him eagerly.

"Yes. Robb Stark is bedding her at this very moment", he told her mockingly.

But Cersei didn't understand the joke. "WHAT?!", Cersei yelled out in horror.

"Calm down, my beloved sister. It was just a joke. She is wandering around the castle because she wanted Robb Stark to show her everything and that is what he is doing right now."

It was the first time Jaime lied to Cersei.

 _Robb_

He was still holding Myrcella in his arms. He knew her only for a day and he was already madly in love with the girl. She wasn't his first girl, he had confessed to her, but from this day until his last he would never look at another. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her quit voice, her soft, pale skin, her golden hair with its lovely smell of lavender and mostly her emerald eyes. Myrcella was a bit drunk, but that didn'z bother him. She was sweet.

He could't stop looking at her eyes. Warm, green lakes to drown in. Not like Cersei's. Cersei's eyes were like cold gemstones when she was calm and like wildfire when she was outraged. Cersei was mad and a terrible mother, Myrcella had told him.

They had been sharing kisses for at least an hour. Robb desperately wanted to rip apart her dress to taste every part of her. But that must wait, he remembered himself.

Now she was resting on his lap, still out of breath and playing with his hair again. She couldn't stop doing that. In response he gently stroked her golden hair. His smile and his curly, auburn hair were the two parts of him she loved most, she had told him between their kisses.

"I never want to leave this place again. I want to stay here forever, with you and no one else", she whispered in his ear.

"Me too", Robb answered and kissed her soft, sweet lips again. She again allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and again she fought it with her own. He finally gave up control to her. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest and she finally released him from her kiss.

"Nevertheless we have to return or people will wonder if we are already consummating our marriage", she said with a giggle and stood up. Robb raised as well.

"You are right", let's go back. Myrcella took his arm and they returned to the feast. As they entered the great hall again he caught a glimpse of Cersei. She was as cold as ever but her eyes looked like wildfire. Robb noticed that Myrcella must have seen it too because the girl promptly grabbed his arm more hardly.

"Don't worry about your mother, Myrcella. She is not important, only the two of us", he said to her quietly.

She responded with a shy smile. They both took their seats again.

"So you have shown Winterfell to my daughter, Lord Stark?", Cersei asked him with a perfect, artificial smile.

"I have, your grace", Robb replied politely.

"Must have been quite a long walk", Cersei said with a dangerous undertone in her graceful voice.

"Winterfell is large, Your Grace", Robb responded, "Thrice as large as the Red Keep, Maesters say".

"I wanted to learn more about my new home, mother. Winterfell is exiting. The godswood is my favourite place. It was amazing at the godswood", Myrcella said to Cersei with a giggle.

"The Red Keep is your home, sweet child", Cersei said coldly.

"It was, mother. Now Winterfell is going to be my home. Perhaps I won't see the Red Keep ever again", Myrcella replied with faked sadness in her voice. Cersei opened her mouth to say something, her eyes more than ever burning like wildfire but the Kingslayer approached her and distracted his sister's attention from them. The feast continued some few more hours. Myrcella and Robb entertained each other while both of them enjoyed the food. The King got drunk more and more, to Cersei's disapproval and to the joy of every one else.

Even father, who was talking to his younger brother Benjen, Robb's uncle, seemed to be less solemn. He even smiled at him and Myrcella once or twice. At the end of the feast King Robert got so drunk that father, uncle Benjen and some knight's of the King's Guard had to carry him into his chambers.

Robb again took Myrcella's arm to lead her to her rooms. "This is only temporary", he explained to her after showing her one of the small guest chambers. You will get Sansa's old rooms after she has returned to the Dreadfort with Domeric and you will move into my own rooms after we have married."

"Sleep well, Robb", Myrcella answered. He gently kissed her cheek and went to his own chambers. After he had undressed and washed himself Robb fell asleep quickly, his dreams filled with emerald eyes, golden hair and soft lips.

 _Myrcella_

She slept well this night. Her room was nice and warm. She had Winterfell expected to be cold and frozen but there was a pleasant warmth in the castle because of the pipes hidden in the walls with hot water from the springs under the castle running through, Robb had told her. She dreamed of curly, auburn hair and a weirwood tree.

Myrcella awoke at late morning. After washing and dressing herself she instantly walked into the great hall to have breakfast. She was the last one to arrive she noticed and took a seat next to Robb, Sansa and Domeric, to her mother's disapproval, who was talking to Joffrey, most likely telling him what a great king he is going to be.

Robb greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, causing her to instantly blush. "Good morning, princess", Sansa greeted her with a bright smile.

"No need to call me princess, Lady Sansa", Myrcella replied with a smile of her own,

"My first name is enough".

"You may use my first name as well", the other girl said. Then Myrcella started to examine the heir to the Dreadfort. He was not as handsome as Robb but still good looking. He was athletic and slender, again his bright, almost colourless grey eyes caught her attention. His behaviour was kind and polite, his voice very quite, forcing everyone to listen carefully when he was speaking.

She observed that Domeric Bolton was showing very little if not no emotion at all, except towards Sansa. This young man is fare more dangerous than he looks like but he deeply loves Sansa, Myrcella deduced. That makes him a good person and trustworthy. I don't have to be afraid of him.

"We haven't been introduced at each other so far", Domeric Bolton said, "But I suppose you know who I am. I hope my family's sigil doesn't frighten you, Myrcella."

It definitely frightens me, she thought, while looking at the flayed man embroidered on the young man's tunic.

"It is just a coat of arms" she said and grinned.

Not so long ago the flayed man was something much more than a coat of arms, she told herself and there were still some disturbing rumours.

"How is life at such a place like the Dreadfort?", Robb asked Domeric grinning. Sansa was slightly embarrassed but Domeric wasn't insulted.

"We are leeching, torturing and flaying all the time. Your sister already enjoys it", Domeric replied with a small hint of a smile, causing a huge laughter in the hall, even Joffrey seemed to be amused, but in a way she absolutely disliked.

Myrcella again noticed Domeric's lack of emotion, only his mouth was smiling, while his eyes did not.

"Would you like to spar with me and Jon later in the courtyard, Domeric? Perhaps the brave and imposing crown prince will join us as well", Robb asked him.

"I would be honoured", Domeric replied politely.

"Please be careful, my love, Robb is very dangerous with a sword", Sansa teased her betrothed and kissed him on the cheek. This time he showed emotion, Myrcella remarked. His pale skin even blushed a little.

Her father's loud voice interrupted them. "Be quite and listen", he said, "Ned and I have to announce some important news. We finally made our decisions.

I will head back to the capitol tomorrow, together with my court. My daughter is going to stay at Winterfell to be the fostered as a ward of house Stark. Ned will accompany us to take his office as new Hand of the King in the capitol. Ned, now it's your turn."

Lord Stark stood up and spoke: "My firstborn Robb will be acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in my absence. My second daughter Arya will come with me, my second son Brandon too. Robb and Princess Myrcella will marry shortly after her fiveteenth nameday. The ceremony will take place in front of the weirwood tree at the godswood of Winterfell. There they will become man and wife before the Old Gods.

My first daughter will marry Domeric Bolton, son of Lord Roose Bolton and heir to he Dreadfort, the same day, in the same ceremony at the godswood of Winterfell as well. That's all. Please enjoy your breakfast."

Myrcella was agitated now. She was looking forward to marry Robb because she was madly in love with him but she didn't expect it to happen so quickly. Her fiveteenth nameday would be in less than two months.


	6. The broken Tower

**Chapter 6 – The Broken Tower**

 _Jaime_

Jaime was a bit upset after lisening to the fat King and Lord Stark announcement. He had come to terms with the fact that his daughter would marry the Stark boy. The lad seemed to be nice and honourable. Of course he was honourable, he was Eddard Stark's blood. Robb Stark wouldn't abuse her like Joffrey used to.

He also didn't care that they were going to marry before the Old Gods in front of a weirwood tree. Jaime wasn't a godly man. But he slightly disagreed with the fact that the marriage would take place so early. Myrcella was still half a child. Yes, there had been much younger girls married to much older men, the most frightening example was creepy Walder Frey marrying a new child every three years, but Myrcella was still his daughter.

To her false father Robert she was nothing more like a commodity to sell to strengthen the Iron Throne's relationship with the North and to Cersei she was girl she enjoyed to control in every way, but to him she was his daughter. Jaime deeply cared for her and he felt uncomfortable with seeing her married at such a young age. But unfortunately there was no way out of it. Robert was the king and the official father of the girl.

He wouldn't see her for a long time, he told himself sadly. But Jaime accepted it, in contrast to Cersei, who was still outraged. Perhaps she will kill Robert in his sleep, he thought. The idea made him shiver. Not because he cared for the fat, drunk King, but because Joffrey would become King in that case. Joffrey could be an even worse king than Aerys Targaryen. Jaime loved his sister, she was the only woman he had ever loved so far, but sometimes Cersei frightened him. But he also felt sorry for her. She was clearly suffering from Robert's treatment. Cersei was always in the worst mood after Robert had claimed his right as husband.

There was nothing Jaime could do if Robert claimed that right. Unfortunately Robert had done this very often in the last days and Jaime in the opposite wasn't able to meet his sister in private. The risk was too high. But maybe he would get a chance today. The King wanted to go on a hunt before their departure to King's Landing and most people, including Lord Stark, would accompany the King. Jaime had already discovered a lonely, half ruined tower. It would be the perfect location to be with his beloved sister.

 _Myrcella_

She had asked Robb to show her more of Winterfell and so did he. First they went to the library, where they met uncle Tyrion reading a book. The Stark's library was large and well provided. The Starks owned some very rare books, her uncle had discovered. Tyrion had also told them that he would accompany Jon Snow to the Wall. Tyrion was quite exited about going to see the Wall and he made some funny jokes about Grumkins, Snarks and the White Walkers. Tyrion mentioning the later made her shiver again and she remembered that image in her book as well.

After that she took Robb's hand and they left the library, while Tyrion gave her a cognizant glance. The castle was almost empty, most people were hunting with her father. Next Robb took her to the glass gardens, where the Starks used to plant large amounts of food even in deepest winter. She liked the flowering plants and the many different smells. She used to have her own garden in the Red Keep. It was her favourite place, she spent many hours there, counting the flowers and herbs. Then a small yell of surprise escaped her mouth.

"That are peaches, over there", she spoke. "I didn't expect to see peaches so far north. I love peaches."

"You want one?", Robb asked her.

"Yes, please Robb", she answered. So Robb picked a fruit and gave it to her.

"How do you manage to let them grow here?", she asked him chewing.

"It is very hot in the glass gardens, haven't you noticed?", Robb said with a grin.

He was right, it was extremely hot at this place, why didn't she notice earlier. She could hardly breath and sweat was running down her skin. She removed her heavy upper garment until she was wearing only a light dress of linen. She noticed amused how Robb was looking at her bare skin.

"Are you pleased with the look of your future wife?", she teased him with a tiny shatter in her voice.

Instead of answering Robb instantly pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Why are you still wearing so many clothes?",she asked him while Robb was kissing her bare shoulders and her collarbones.

Feeling his kisses directly on her naked skin was something much less innocent than their romantic encounter in the godswood last evening. It was seductive and it made her nipples hard and the place between her legs hot again and she felt the same pleasure she already had felt in the godswood.

"Because I'm a Stark and Starks are always as cold as ice and snow", Robb said while removing his fur cloths.

Myrcella greedily looked at his muscular arms and chest and started kissing the later. Robb seemed to enjoy it and so she went on. He slightly moaned. Myrcella could feel his hands unlacing the twines of her dress on her back.

Robb pushed her to the ground. In response she grabbed his head and toyed with his hair again. Her whole body felt incredibly hot now and her head was on fire. Finally Robb had unlaced her dress completely and pushed it over her shoulders. Her upper body was entirely revealed now.

Robb started to massage her breasts while kissing her sweaty forehead. Robb touching her breasts and twisting her nipples made her body shaking. Quite moans escaped her mouth. The pleasure in her body was arousing. She was hot between her legs, hot and wet.

Then he stopped unexpectedly. "Why aren't you moving on, you idiot? That felt good", she asked him.

"Myrcella, we have to wait with that kind of things until we are married", Robb responded out of breath.

"Wait with what kind of things?", she said.

"With that kind of things we are doing right now", Robb said.

"No", she said, "I don't care. I don't want to wait until our wedding night. Move on, you bloody fool."

"As my princess commands", he answered with a grin and took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. She answered with stroking his back and kissing his hair. She could feel his hands moving down on her body and he ripped apart her dress completely. Now she was truly naked.

Robb hungrily consummated her body with his eyes. She grabbed his trousers, but Robb gently removed her hands.

"No, we can't actually do this. It would be a great shame if my future wife got pregnant shortly before our wedding", Robb said. "But don't be afraid, Myrcella. There are other ways", he said with a sneer and spread her legs with his hands.

She moaned as he started to massage her bare legs, slowly moving towards the softer skin of her thighs. Her skin was prickling under his touch. He kissed her on the inside of her thighs, causing her to moan louder. He grabbed her breasts, massaging them and than he kissed her directly on the wet, hot lips between her legs. Her head seemed to explode while Robb pressed his mouth harder against her.

He started to lick her with his tongue and she ultimately lost control about her body. That can't get better, she thought. Her body was twitching faster and faster.

"Please, more, I beg you", Myrcella screamed. Instead of answering Robb moved his tongue into her. She was wrong, it could get better. She was shaking uncontrollably and screaming in pleasure, all of her muscles tensed while Robb continued kissing, licking and swirling inside this little part of her body which seemed to be the key to all pleasures.

I'm burning, she thought. Her arousal kept growing and growing until it was finally too much. Within a second all of the accumulated pleasure finally exploded and her body relaxed. Myrcella leaned back, breathing heavily.

This was incredible. This was divine. She had never ever felt such a pleasure before. Even their kisses in the godswood were nothing compared to that. She was damp and sweaty on her cheeks, between her breasts and her legs, her hair sticking on her forehead. I'm probably looking horribly messy, she thought. She was too weak and tired to say anything, she just smiled at Robb.

He kissed her. She remarked that she was tasting herself on his lips and it made everything even more exiting.

"No one must see us like this", Robb said laughing.

"You are right. I'm most likely looking terrible", she answered.

"You have never looked more beautiful, Myrcella", he responded and helped her to get up. Robb carefully covered her with her cloak and after he had covered himself as well they sneaked into his chambers, took a bath and dressed properly.

 _Robb_

Robb had desperately wanted to take her entirely. But he somehow managed to control his desire. Still that afternoon was amazing. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, he thought. He madly loved her perfect, pale, milky skin. Her body was slender but not skinny and still developing. Her skin was incredible soft and her breasts small and still growing but perfectly round. Myrcella was truly a golden girl.

He would never forget that day. Only now he noticed how risky the whole thing had been. Luckily they had managed to sneak back into his chambers unseen. There they shared a bath and Robb had washed her golden hair. He would have taken her almost again while sharing at least half an hour with her in the bath. Now they were wandering around the castle.

He could see his half brother, who wasn't hunting with the king in the Wolfswood. Jon greeted him and Myrcella warmly.

"How are you, Jon?", Robb asked him.

"I'm a bit sad, because it is my final day at Winterfell", Jon replied, "I'm going to leave for Castle Black tomorrow, together with uncle Benjen. Luckily Lord Tyrion will accompany us as well, so the journey will be at least funny."

"I'm glad you like my uncle", Myrcella said. "Life isn't easy for him, especially his father, Lord Tywin, enjoys to bully him."

"Life isn't easy for bastards too", Jon answered with a grin. "Perhaps that's the reason we have befriended each other."

"Jon, may I ask you a question?", Myrcella spoke.

"Yes, of course", Jon replied.

"Do you have any idea who your mother was?", she asked. Robb noticed that Jon's smile quickly vanished but he wasn't insulted.

"No, I'm sorry", Jon replied sadly, "Father never told me about her. He only used to say that he loved my mother deeply and that I'm a Stark. I might not have his name, but I have his blood. That's all he ever told me."

"I'm sorry", Myrcella said shyly. "At least you have a loving father. My father is a drunk and he never cared for his children. Mother is mad, evil and only loves Joffrey."

"I don't like Cersei too and Joffrey even less", Jon answered. "I'm sorry, but I have to pack my stuff for the journey", Jon said, hugged Robb, kissed Myrcella's hand and walked away.

"Seems to be a big secret who his mother was", Myrcella said. "

Most likely a tavern girl or serving maid", Robb spoke.

"I don't think so", Myrcella replied, "Your father is the most honourable man I have ever met. If it were that simple, he would have told the poor boy. The truth about your half brother must be an important secret and a dangerous one as well. Otherwise your father wouldn't avoid it to tell anyone so carefully."

Robb was surprised. He had never thought about it that way. Myrcella isn't only a beauty, she must have inherited her grandfather's brilliant intelligence as well, he told himself. Tywin Lannister in a woman's body and without his lack of compassion.

"You could be right", he replied, still surprised.

They continued walking around the castle and they slowly approached the broken tower. Then Myrcella stopped and screamed in horror. "Robb, by the gods,...over there. It's your little brother. He has fallen from the tower", Myrcella bursted into tears. Robb could see it now as well. Bran was laying on the ground and showed no signs of life. His direwolf Summer was guarding him.

"No, not Bran, please", Robb cried out. He run to his brother and checked his breath. He gladly noticed that Bran was still alive. "Stay with him", he ordered her, "I will search for mother."


	7. Farewell

**Chapter 7 – Farewell**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella was holding Robb in her arms and softly stroking his hair. She was good at comforting people. She often took care of Tommen after Joffrey had abused her little brother. The whole castle was shocked after Bran's fall. Most likely the boy wasn't going to die, but he would never walk again, Maester Luwin had told them.

She wondered what had happened at the broken tower. Everyone at Winterfell was convinced that Bran was very skilled at climbing. The boy used to climb since he had been able to stand on his own feet and he has never fallen in all those years. There is something wrong about the whole matter, she deduced. Myrcella kissed the tears away from Robb's cheeks. Feeling her lips made him smile a little bit.

"I still can't believe it", Robb said, "My little brother will never walk again. Just yesterday he told me about his dreams of becoming a knight in the King's Guard and now he is a cripple."

"He will live. That's the only thing that matters. He has your mother and Maester Luwin at his side. Your brother is out of danger for his life", Myrcella responded and kissed his forehead.

"I have to look after my mother. She hasn't left Bran's room for hours", Robb said and stood up.

She got up as well and took his hand. Hand in hand they walked to Bran's room. Yesterday the castle was full of joy but now it is as silent as a graveyard, she remarked.

"Myrcella, darling, where are you going", she heard her mother's cold voice, her smile as artificial as ever.

She demonstratively pulled Robb closer to her and her mother's false smile quickly vanished. Myrcella was pleased.

How will mother react if I kiss him right now?, she asked herself.

"We are going to visit Robb's little brother to express our condolence to Lady Stark", Myrcella answered. "I'm, glad he isn't going to die."

"Me too", her mother replied and walked away after giving Robb a cold glance.

"That wasn't convincing", Robb whispered in her ear.

"As I said, mother is cold and evil. From somewhere my brother's madness must have come from", Myrcella replied and opened the door to Bran's room.

"Mother", Robb said, "How are you, have eaten something, have you slept?"

"My beloved son, I can't leave this room. What if he dies and I'm not there? Look at him, how weak he is", Lady Stark said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, calm down", Robb answered, "Bran isn't going to die, Maester Luwin has assured us. You must rest, mother, I beg you. You won't be helpful if you starve yourself to death"

"I'm so sorry for your son, Lady Stark. I will prey to the Old Gods and the New that he will recover. I'm glad that he is going to live", Myrcella said.

"Thank you, my princess. You are a fine girl. You are right, Robb, I haven't slept for hours. I will send for Maester Luwin and Old Nan to look after Bran", Lady Stark replied weakly and stood up after kissing Bran's forehead.

"Thank you, mother", Robb said and Lady Stark slowly left the room.

"He is such a beautiful boy", Myrcella said to Robb.

"He doesn't deserve this", Robb responded sadly.

"No one deserves this", Myrcella said while looking at his little brother, "He looks like a bird without feathers. So weak and vulnerable."

"He's a Stark", Robb said, "Starks aren't easy to kill. My brother will awake and live." Myrcella noticed a shatter in his voice.

"I wonder what is going on in his head. Is he dreaming? Is he still falling in his dreams? Is he able to remember?", she said.

"I hope he is dreaming. Dreaming of better things than being crippled", Robb said.

"Perhaps he is flying in his dreams", she said with a smile and gently touched Bran's warm forehead. That seemed to brighten Robb's mood.

"After your touch he has to dream of joyful things", Robb answered with a smile and kissed her cheek. Feeling his warm lips made her instantly shiver. "Come now", she said, "My father and the court will leave in a few minutes." Robb again took her arm and they walked out, heading to the courtyard.

 _Robb_

Robb walked to his half brother Jon Snow who was preparing to leave for Castle Black.

"You said goodbye to Bran?", he asked Jon. Jon nodded. "He is not going to die. I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill", Jon replied.

"My mother?", Robb asked.

"She was very kind", Jon said sarcastically.

"Good", Robb said, "Next time I see you, you will be all in black."

"It was always my colour", Jon answered smiling.

"Farewell, Snow", Robb said.

"And you, Stark", Jon responded. Robb hugged his half brother. Only the gods can know, if I will see him ever again, Robb thought sadly. After Jon politely kissed Myrcella's hand Robb walked away to say goodbye to his father.

"Take care of Winterfell in my absence and Bran and your mother, my son", his father said.

"I will", Robb answered and hugged his father. After that his father mounted his horse and left Winterfell. Now Robb said farewell to his little sister Arya, who was accompanying his father to King's Landing.

He could see Myrcella saying farewell to her family, to her mother, to Ser Jaime, to Prince Tommen, who was weeping and especially her uncle Tyrion. Him she hugged the longest. The only one she didn't attend was Joffrey. Robb went to her side to say farewell to the Lannister family as well. He kissed the Queen's cold hand, bowed his head before Joffrey as short as possible and said goodbye to Prince Tommen too. After that the Lannisters left.

"I won't miss all of them", Myrcella said

"They are your family", Robb said.

"They are my old family. You are going to be my new family. In less than two months I will be a Stark", Myrcella answered and kissed him on his mouth. "We have nothing to hide any more. My jealous mother will soon be thousands of miles away from us", she spoke.

"I'm looking forward to the next days", Robb answered with a grin and kissed her back.

"Robb, I remembered something very important", Myrcella said with faked panic.

"And what would that be?", Robb asked her.

"Someone has to give me to you at our wedding, but all of my male relatives have left", she said.

"Well, that's a big problem", Robb answered, "But I can see a possible solution. Perhaps we can convince your uncle Tyrion to stay a bit longer at Winterfell after he returns from his trip to the Wall."

"That's a nice solution", Myrcella said smiling.

"But there is another problem as well. Who will give your sister Sansa to Domeric? Your father has left for King's Landing. You can't do it, because you will marry too that day. Bran can't walk."

Mentioning Bran made him feel sad. Myrcella promptly noticed it and kissed his cheek.

"I'm still sorry for your brother", she said.

"I know", Robb said to her, "Maybe Rickon can give Sansa to Domeric. He may be only six years old, but he is smart enough to learn the proper words by heart. He will be very proud."

"I would like that idea. Sounds funny", Myrcella said.

"Sansa as well", Robb spoke, "But I have also remembered something very important. We don't have much time left. We have to plan the details. We have to send official invitations to the northern Lords, especially to Lord Bolton. I'm acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I have so many duties now.

"Surely I can help you with your duties. Le me share the burden with you", Myrcella said.

"You are full of surprises", Robb answered, "Most high born girls wouldn't do such things."

"I'm not like most high born girls. I'm a princess, remember?", Myrcella said with a grin and she finally took his hand and they left the courtyard. They passed the entrance to the crypts of Winterfell.

"Robb, you have shown me almost everything, but I still wasn't in the crypts. May I see them?"

"Of course. But we have to take warmer cloths. It's very cold down there, even in summer. And we will need some torches as well. The crypts are extremely large, larger than the castle above and they are deep. Deep and dark. If you get lost in the crypts and you don't know the way out, you won't find the way out yourself. Never go down there without someone else, Myrcella", Robb told her.

"I won't. I promise", Myrcella answered.

"I will show you the crypts, come, but first let us take some warm clothes", Robb said.

 _Myrcella_

Robb had taken her arm and was now leading her into the crypts. She was exited to see the crypts and a bit scared to. The Starks were burying their dead at this place for over 8000 years, Robb had told her. This place was so old. Older than anything else she had seen before.

Much older than any part of King's Landing. Even older than the deepest dungeons of Casterly Rock, she thought. The old Starks were looking at her, with iron swords on their knees and direwolves at their side. Are they rejecting me because I'm from the south, she asked herself.

"You were right. It is extremely cold at this place", she said shivering.

In response Robb wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.

"Look, Myrcella, here is my grandfather. Lord Rickard Stark. He was burned alive by order of the Mad King and next to him is my uncle Brandon Stark. He was strangled to death, while forced to see his father burning", Robb told her.

"I know the story. Uncle Jaime has told me. He was there at the very moment, guarding the Mad King. It is still haunting him in his dreams, he said to me", Myrcella answered and looked at the grey statues.

"Here is my aunt Lyanna. Father hasn't told me much about her. She was abducted by Rhaegar Targaryen and locked away in the Tower of Joy in the mountains of Dorne. Father finally found her, but she died in that tower, thousands of miles away from her home", Robb said.

"How many tens of thousands had to die because Rhaegar Targaryen wanted her?", she said.

"Father often says Lyanna was a great beauty and very similar to Arya. Somehow I can't believe it. Sansa is a beauty, but Arya? She is always dirty and she is definitely not a lady. Arya looks like a boy. She looks almost exactly like my half brother Jon Snow when he was a little boy", Robb told her.

"Who can know?", she responded, "No one can know how Arya will look like when she is grown up and I have heard many people at Winterfell saying that Lyanna was a tomboy as well, extremely similar to Ayra."

"Perhaps you are right. No one can know", Robb said and kissed her forehead.

"Shall we walk further?", Robb said.

"Yes, come", she replied and offered him her arm. Robb took it and they walked further downstairs.

"The old Lords of Winterfell", Robb spoke, "Father taught me their names, but I forgot more than half of them", Robb said and laughed.

"Here we are. That is King Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North, the King who Knelt. He knelt before Aegon the Conqueror because he understood that it was the only way to save his people from the dragon fire. Unlike your ancestor Loren Lannister. Remember the Field of Fire?", Robb said.

"Don't be mean", she answered and hit him mockingly. They walked downstairs again.

"Here are the old Kings in the North", Robb said, "Over there is King Theon Stark, called The Hungry Wolf. He was a great warrior. He pushed back an Andal invasion, set sails across the Narrow Sea towards Andalos, killed thousands of them, burned down every sept he could find and displayed the heads of his fallen enemies on his coastline to frighten future invaders. It worked. That statue belongs to King Brandon the Shipwright. He sailed into the Sunset Sea and was never seen again. Next to him is his son, Brandon the Burner. He burned his fathers remaining ships in grieve after hearing the news."

"I'm glad not only my ancestors were cruel beasts and megalomaniacs", she said with a grin. Robb laughed loudly.

"Do you want to go even deeper into the crypts? We are still at the upper levels."

"Yes, please, I'm interested and this place is mysterious. I like it", Myrcella replied.

In truth she was slightly frightened too by the old Starks watching her. Their statues are looking so real, she thought. She remarked that at some day she would be buried at this place as well. It felt strange.

"Then come", Robb said and led her even further into the deep darkness. They went further until they stopped at a very deep level.

"Here are the Kings of Winter from the days of old. The North was divided between many small kings. But the Starks had been the most powerful of them. One by one the Kings of Winter defeated and conquered them all. The fought a bloody and long war against the Red Kings of the Dreadfort, the Boltons. The Boltons even burned down Winterfell, flayed some of my ancestors alive and made cloaks of their skin but even them were defeated some day." Myrcella shivered.

"Those were cruel days", she said.

"Yes", Robb answered, "And the Kings of Winter were cruel men. Hard men. The sons of winter." She looked at the grey statues. She was frightened by them. Even the statues of those men are cruel as they had been in life, she thought.

"They are watching us", Myrcella said to Robb.

"Yes, they are", Robb answered, "But there is no need to be afraid. They are my family and they are looking after the Starks even from their graves. They will be your family too soon."

He kissed her on her lips and she felt warm despite the biting cold, while the Kings of Winter were watching solemnly from their thrones. Could it be that the old Kings of Winter are approving us, Myrcella thought.


	8. Duties and Pleasures

**Chapter 8 – Duties and Pleasures**

 _Robb_

He was acting as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North for one week now, with Myrcella at his side. She had surprised him in many ways. Of course she had been educated how to run a household. All high born girls were educated in that matters. But he had not expected her to assist him so actively. She was literate and very good at financial matters. Far better than him. She even enjoyed the work. Myrcella was flourishing at Winterfell, free from her drunk father, her suppressive mother and her abusive, crazy brother.

His new burden was much lighter than expected. Bran was still comatose and recovering, but Maester Luwin assured them that the boy had already regained most of his strength. The only thing that still worried him was his mother. She was spending hours at Bran's side, often without eating and sleeping. Robb had told her often that Bran wasn't in danger any more but it didn't work. She only cared about Bran.

Robb was glad that at least Myrcella was always with him. They had spent the afternoon writing the invitations to their wedding. Now they were having supper in the great hall. The great hall was almost empty, father and Arya were at King's Landing with many of their household, Sansa and Domeric had returned to the Dreadfort and it felt still strange to sit on his fathers throne. His mother wasn't with them. I must do something about it, he told himself, that can't go on for ever. He had also noticed Rickon's strange behaviour. He was following him everywhere, sometimes clinging on his leg. Rickon missed his mother, who normally was always there.

The boy was totally confused and simply couldn't understand what was wrong with Bran and why he wasn't allowed to spend time with him anymore, sparring, riding and, of course, climbing. The only good thing was that Myrcella was quite fond of Rickon and took care of him, reading and singing to the child. That mostly worked to calm Rickon down. But now it was enough, his mother had to return to a normal daily schedule.

"I will pay a visit to my mother after we have finished supper", he told Myrcella, "She can't live like that any longer. May you write the missing invitations alone? I think the letters to Lord Bolton, Lord Umber and Lord Cerwyn and some other Lords are still missing?"

"Of course I will", she answered.

"Thank you, Myrcella", Robb said, "I will join you again as soon as possible but I have to look for mother first."

After finishing diner Robb left the great hall to look after Bran and mother, while Myrcella returned to the solar. Robb knocked at the door to Bran's room.

"Enter", he could hear his mothers tired and weak voice.

"Mother, you can't go on like this any more", he spoke.

"I have to. I have to stay with him until he wakes up. It is still possible that he dies", she answered with a huge shatter in her voice.

"No, you don't have to. You haven't left this room for at least two days. You have hardly eaten. You must rest. He won't die, Maester Luwin has told us", Robb said.

"How can you know? How can anyone know?", his mother responded.

"Mother please, I beg you. Rickon needs you. He is following me everywhere, clinging on me. He doesn't understand anything. He is only six years old. He needs you. I need you", Robb said in despair.

"What's that noise outside? Why can't the direwolfs shut up?", his mother yelled in response.

Robb went to the window to look out.

"Fire. I will be back soon. Don't leave this room", he said and run towards the cortyard. The fire wasn't very dangerous and extinguished within a few minutes. Robb hurried back to Bran's room and instantly remarked that something was wrong. His mother was leaning against the walls, her hands covered in blood and Bran's direwolf was resting on his brothers bed, its snout bloody as well.

"Mother, what...?", he asked her, his voice shivering. Then he noticed the corpse on the ground. His throat was ripped out and a fine dagger was located next to his mother.

"He tried to kill Bran", his mother told him, still shocked. "The direwolf,...he saved him. Bran isn't hurt"

Robb was shocked as well now. Who could try to kill a little boy? He shivered.

"I will sent for Maester Luwin. He has to take care of your hands", Robb said. But there was no need for that. Maester Luwin had obviously noticed the noises and entered. After Robb had explained everything to him the Maester took his mother to his rooms to bandage her wounds. Than Robb left the room, not until ordering three soldiers to guard his brother.

He crossed paths with Myrcella on the hallway.

"Robb, what happened? Why is everyone so upset?", she asked him confused.

"Someone tried to assassinate Bran", he responded to her.

"What?!", Myrcella yelled, "I don't understand. Why should someone try to kill a harmless child. Is your brother all right?"

"He is fine. His direwolf has saved him. Ripped out the throat of the assassin. Mothers hands are wounded but Maester Luwin is with here. She is all right as well", Robb told her.

"You look tired", she said smiling, "Perhaps you should go to bed earlier today"

"Perhaps I should", he replied with a forced grin. In response she took his hand and they went to his chambers. Robb remarked that his whole body was still tensed. Myrcella noticed it too.

"You can relax now, Robb, no one is going to kill your brother", she said softly.

"Easier said than done", Robb answered her and threw his heavy fur cloak over a chair. He was still a bit upset, but Myrcella's presence made him feel better. She was lighting the fire in the chimney now. Most high born girls would have called for a servant to do this, he remarked amused. After she finished she went to his side and kissed him on his cheek.

"Look, you have already relaxed. I'm glad you listen to your future wife", she teased him. He pulled her instantly closer and kissed her on her lips. They were as soft and sweet as always.

"You are wearing too many clothes", he said after breaking their kiss.

"You are right, but first you must undress yourself", she answered with a seductive smile. Robb gladly did as she wanted and then she unlaced the twines of her dress as well. He eagerly waited until her dress dropped and she was entirely revealed. Robb consummated her body with his eyes. Her pale, milky skin, her slender hips, her small but perfectly round breasts, the red lips between her legs.

"What are you waiting for, you idiot", she said and wrapped her arms around him.

In response he greedily kissed her while carrying her to his bed. She was so light, he could carry her with only one arm. She clawed her fingernails into the skin of his back, while he was covering her face with kisses. Robb threw her on his bed and started massaging her small breasts. Her skin was warm and soft.

Myrcella started to moan and pressed his head against her breasts. Robb started to kiss them and she moaned louder. He could feel her nipples harden and his manhood as well. Robb raised his head and looked on her sweet face. She was sweaty, her cheeks red and her beautiful emerald eyes wide opened. He hungrily kissed her mouth and she allowed his tongue to enter. Their arousal was growing fast.

While their tongues fought a battle against each other he moved his right hand down on her warm body and touched her between her legs. Her muscles promptly tensed and she broke the kiss to gasp for air, screaming in pleasure. Both of them were breathing heavily now.

Robb massaged her softly between her legs. She was wet and hot down there. He could still feel her virginity. He had sworn himself not to take her entirely until their wedding night. He continued stroking her at this place and kissed her damp forehead and she grabbed his hair to toy with it. She often did this, not only in private. She loved his curly, auburn hair. Robb again kissed her breasts and took on of her hardened nipples in his mouth, licking it with his tongue.

After a few seconds he lifted his head and took her face into his hands, softly stroking her long, golden hair. He noticed her hands running down on his body and she took his manhood in her hands. He instantly felt a huge wave of pleasure running through his body. He was gasping for air, while Myrcella continued.

He could see her grinning, breathing heavily herself. He could feel his climax approaching and he gently removed her hands, buying more time.

Robb grabbed her legs, spread them and kissed her on the wet, hot place down there. A yell of pleasure and surprise escaped her mouth. She grabbed his head and pressed it against her. Robb could feel her body shivering and twitching as he started to lick her and Myrcella was moaning.

She was tasting so sweet and he entered her with his tongue. She promptly screamed and clawed her nails in the furs on his bed. Robb continued licking and swirling inside her and twisted his tongue. Robb started to massage her breasts again, every part of her body was tensed and hot. It was divine to manipulate her perfect body.

He knew she was close to her climax, he could feel that her arousal couldn't grow much more and he increased the pace. Her body was shaking and twitching faster and faster. He twisted his tongue again and that was too much for her. He could feel her tension explode with a loud scream and she relaxed.

Robb lifted his head and looked at her. She was incredible beautiful, little bruises from his love bites on her body, her skin gleaming, covered in sweat. Her face was red and her eyes wide opened, her golden hair sticking on her wet forehead. Her imperfection was perfect.

Robb kissed her on her mouth, gently stroking her hair. For some minutes they were laying on his bed in each others arms.

"It's not fair", she said with a lusty grin, "You make me feel such incredible pleasure and I have done nothing to you in response"

"Myrcella, we have to wait with that things", he answered.

"Don't be afraid, there are other ways", she said imitating his voice and lifted herself on top of him. Robb wanted to answer something, tell her that she must rest but instead a small yell of surprise left his mouth. She was kissing his manhood.

"How do you know such things?", he asked her in surprised pleasure.

"I have overheard Tyrion telling some silly jokes about it when he was drunk", she answered with a grin and continued.

 _Myrcella_

She still didn't know where she had taken the courage to do that, but she instantly liked to do it. She liked it how Robb was moaning in joy. His manhood was hard and warm in her mouth. It perfectly fit in it. Myrcella toyed with it, moving her tongue around it. She started to use her hands as well, softly stroking it. She loved it how Robb manipulated her body but she loved it just as well to manipulate him in response.

She continued licking him until she needed to breath. Myrcella raised her head and looked at his face. Robb obviously enjoyed it. Myrcella kissed his lips, still tasting herself on them. Another thing she loved.

This is the best night of my entire life so fare, she told herself and moved down again.

Myrcella placed kisses on his manhood while Robb was fondling her hair. She could hear his moans. She liked him moaning and she liked tasting him. Myrcella took it in her mouth again and swirled with her tongue around it. Myrcella took it in her mouth entirely and started sucking. She could feel his manhood getting harder and hotter, while Robb was breathing hardly and moaning in pleasure.

"Myrcella, stop it", Robb yelled.

"Why, you bloody fool?", she asked.

"Because I'm coming. You know what will happen then?", he said.

"No, but I want to find out", she answered and continued kissing, licking and sucking. A few seconds later she could hear Robb yelling in pleasure and something warm exploded in her mouth. It was tasting of salt and milk. It was tasting of him. Myrcella instinctively wanted to spit it out, but the idea of having a part of Robb inside her was seductive and so she swallowed. It was strange, but pleasant as well.

"That was not ladylike", Robb said.

"I'm a princess, not a lady. I think I have already told you that", she said winking and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Only now she remembered how tired she was. Love is exhausting, she thought.

"I think I will stay here for the night", she said and rested her head on his chest. For a few minutes they were laying there, intertwined, naked and listening to each other's breath until they both fell asleep. Myrcella's sleep was deep and dreamless.

She awoke in the late mourning, Robb was still resting and she decided to kiss him awake. He promptly opened his eyes.

"Slept well?", she asked him.

"I think so", he said with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get up, it's almost midday", Robb said.

They both took a hot bath, dressed and then left his chambers. They crossed paths with Lady Catelyn, her hands bandaged, coincidentally. Her mother would have been extremely outraged if she saw her leaving a boy's chambers after spending the night together but, Lady Catelyn simply smiled, Myrcella noticed. She greeted her future mother in law warmly. Lady Catelyn's face even brightened a bit.

"You are late", Lady Catelyn said with a tiny smile.

"It was a long night", Robb replied with a grin.

"My son seems to look forward to his upcoming marriage", Lady Catelyn replied laughing. Myrcella wondered why in seven hells her own family had to be so dysfunctional, while most other people could enjoy a normal life. She was glad to live with the Starks. She was glad to be away from her own family. The Starks were her new family now.

After breakfast was finished, Lady Catelyn asked them to follow her into the godswood and started to speak:"I don't believe that Bran has fallen. He always used to be very skilled at climbing. Why should someone try to assassinate him after he barely survived an accident. Because it wasn't an accident. Someone pushed him."

Each of the present people reacted different. Robb yelled in shock and surprise, Ser Rodrik grabbed the hilt of his sword, Maester Luwin raised his brows and Theon's mouth simply opened.

"The boy was always good at climbing", Ser Rodrik said, "I have known it the whole time. There is something wrong."

"Who?", Robb asked.

"At that day almost everyone was hunting with King Robert, except a few people, especially Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime. I investigated the broken tower and I found some golden strands of hair and threads of red silk. I don't believe the strands are Myrcella's and Myrcella definitely didnt't wear a red dress that day. The only possible solution left is Queen Cersei. I'm convinced the Lannisters are behind the whole matter", Lady Catelyn said.

Myrcella shivered. She entirely believed that her mother would do such a thing if it benefited her.

"Probably the boy has seen something he mustn't see", Ser Rodrik said.

"Someone has to inform Ned in King's Landing", Catelyn said, "To tell him to pay attention to the Lannisters carefully. I will go."

"Mother, it is too dangerous and you will miss my wedding and Sansa's wedding", Robb yelled.

"You can't go neither, obviously", Catelyn replied, "And this message is too important to send a raven."

"Mother, I forbid you to risk your life and to miss my wedding", Robb said.

"Let me go to the capitol", Ser Rodrik said.

"Fine, I thank you", Catelyn replied relieved.

"I'm sorry, Myrcella, I know you have nothing to do with that. I beg your forgiveness", Catelyn said.

"There is nothing to forgive, My Lady, I know my mother and she is a hateful and cruel woman. She could have done that. It is not so unlikely", Myrcella answered still shivering.


	9. Mad Dog and Flayed Man

**Chapter 9 – Mad Dog and Flayed Man**

 **I altered the valonqar prophecy because Myrcella must not die in my story, so only the "sons" of Cersei will die, not her "children". Remember that Myrcella is going to wear a crown of "iron" not of "gold". It is also possible that the younger queen will be Myrcella, not Daenerys, or both of them, in my story. Ramsay had to be removed from the plot because Domeric has to live, hopefully the way I removed Ramsay was fitting.**

 _Sansa_

It was the last day until their departure to Winterfell to attend hers and Domeric's and her brother's wedding. Today Sansa was on a hunt in the woods around the Dreadfort with Domeric and Lord Roose, accompanied by some Bolton guardsmen. Despite the Dreadfort's sinister reputation, the area around it was quite idyllic. Wide forests and upland moors with a few small villages and farms. Sansa liked the Bolton's land.

She was often doing ride-outs, mostly only with Domeric, who was very skilled at riding, but now it was one of the few days his father was with them. She had stopped being afraid of the Boltons years ago. She had become accustomed to their creepy banners and she even liked the Dreadfort. It was a place that could frighten outsiders but she wasn't an outsider. She loved Domeric and he loved her. At some day they would rule the Dreadfort together. The Dreadfort was a very warm place too. Winterfell had its hot springs and the Dreadfort was built around volcanic vents. It was pleasant in its on ways.

But despite all those things Sansa was still a bit frightened by Lord Roose. His behaviour was always polite and well mannered but something about him made her feel uncomfortable. Lord Roose looked nothing like his son, Domeric was tall, good-looking and athletic but Lord Roose was neither tall nor short, neither handsome nor ugly. He could have been the most ordinary man alive if he hadn't those eyes. His eyes were the only thing he shared with his son. Bright grey, almost colourless. But Domeric's eyes weren't as cold as his father's.

Their behaviour was similar, both men, father and son, were showing very little emotion and they were always speaking very quietly, forcing everyone to listen carefully. But there were some small but notable differences. Domeric showed little emotion while Roose showed zero. Domeric loved her but Sansa was convinced that his father had never loved anyone, not even his only son and heir. Lord Roose frightened her and Domeric was frightened by him as well, her betrothed had told her once.

"Sansa, are you all right? You seem to be lost in thoughts?", Domeric's voice interrupted her rumination. He always cared for her.

"I'm fine, I was only thinking about our wedding. I'm very exited. This great and important day is almost there", Sansa answered.

"I'm exited too", Domeric replied with a tiny smile.

They continued following the track which belonged to an impressive stag. Then they heard loud noises and desperate screams of a woman in the nearby undergrowth. The hunting group immediately stopped to check it. Lord Roose ordered his guards to draw swords and to lead the way. The screams grew louder and louder than they could hear some noises sounding like if someone was stabbed and a man yelled in pain. The woman's screams stopped and it was silent. After reaching the place Sansa could see a picture of horror.

A man was laying dead on the ground, stabbed multiple times, next to a dead woman with a knife in her hand. The skull of the woman was crushed. Most likely he had tried to rape her and the woman was somehow able to grab a knife and stab him.

But the most terrifying thing was the second man. He was raping the corpse of the woman and he was reeking. He was reeking terribly. It was the worst smell Sansa could remember or imagine. The man didn't seem to notice them.

"Don't kill him, take him alive", Lord Roose told his men while looking in horror at the dead man and the soldiers easily overpowered the reeking man.

Why in seven hells Lord Roose is afraid, Sansa asked herself. This was the first time Sansa noticed that her future father in law was feeling something. It's not the dead woman, Lord Roose has seen things far worse. It's the dead man, she deduced.

"Burn the corpses and let us return to the Dreadfort. Take Reek in iron. I will interrogate him personally and then he will be executed in a...special way, fitting for such a crime", Lord Roose said.

Sansa shivered. She knew exactly what that "special way" would be. It was outlawed in the North by her father, Lord Eddard, but the Boltons still practised it.

"Your father knows and as long as my father is doing it in secret , he will tolerate it, because he can't do anything against it", Domeric told her at her first day at the Dreadfort.

Sansa looked again at the dead man. Something about him is familiar, she thought. He was ugly, muscular and a bit fat. His eyes, she noticed instantly. The Bolton eyes. This must be Domeric's bastard half brother, Sansa concluded. It was the only possible explanation for Roose's unexpected emotion.

She looked at Domeric and he must have noticed the man's eyes as well, he was even more appalled than before. After the Bolton soldiers had burned the dead and tied the reeking man they mounted their horses to head back to the Dreadfort.

"Is something wrong?", she asked Domeric.

"It was my half brother, Ramsay, I'm sure of that. I have always wanted to have a brother. I even tried to visit him but father's soldiers picked me up on the road and he forbade me to ever do that again. I have always dreamed of meeting my brother, but not...that way", Domeric said shivering.

"Relax, Domeric. Everything will be fine. Now we finally know why your father kept your half brother a secret. You are lucky that you have never succeeded in meeting him", Sansa answered her betrothed.

"Most likely you are right", Domeric said with a forced smile.

"Do you know that other man, the reeking one?", Sansa asked him.

"I remember him well", Domeric responded, "He was a servant at our home. He was reeking since the day he was born, everyone told me, because of his rotten soul. Even father was disgusted by him. His original name was Heke but everyone called him Reek, the reason is obvious. He tried to drink my mother's perfume to remove his smell once but it didn't work and he almost died. Father had him whipped after that. At some day father sent him away and he refused to tell me why and where he was going. Now we know."

Sansa noticed that Domeric's voice was still shivering.

 _Myrcella_

It was the day before their wedding and the whole castle was agitated and happy. Many of the northern Lords had already arrived at Winterfell, including Lord Glover, Lord Tallhart, Lord Karstark, Lady Mormont, Lord Manderly and Lord Umber. Lord Manderly was the fattest man she could imagine and Lord Umber the tallest. He was almost as big as the Mountain. Robb had told her that he was only called the Greatjon and he definitely was great and he was carrying the ugliest and scariest great sword she had ever seen.

Robb's little brother had finally recovered and opened his eyes a few weeks ago. Bran was still skinny and pale but he was alive and well. After her uncle Tyrion, who had arrived at Winterfell shortly after, had given the boy a special saddle, designed for crippled people, Bran had regained his joy too. He might be a cripple, but he was a smart boy and now he was able to ride again. That's not bad, Myrcella thought.

She was also very glad to meet her favourite uncle again. Tyrion told them about his trip to the Wall with Jon Snow. His story was exiting and funny.

Now they were doing a short trip in the Wolfswood. Bran was leading the way, full of joy, while Myrcella staid behind with Robb and Theon. She looked at Robb and he smiled. Robb was much more happier since Bran had woken up.

Myrcella enjoyed the Wolfswood. She had visited this place many times together with Robb. It was the largest wood in the realm. Four times as large as the Kingswood and it was different. The trees were taller and closer. Only a few beams of sun light reached the ground. The Wolfswood was dark and old, very old. The air was cold and filled with the smell of many different plants and herbs. It smelled of a long history. Myrcella liked it. She noticed many weirwood trees, almost as large as the weirwood tree in the godswood. Weirwood trees she liked most. They were old, almost immortal, Robb had told her. The red leafs and the carved faces scared her a bit. She felt still strange in presence of them.

Myrcella had never been very religious, she disliked the Seven, she heavily disliked their many and strict rules, she even was half convinced that the Seven didn't exist at all, that they were just fairy tells and lies, but in presence of a weirwood tree she felt different. The trees made her shiver but not in an unpleasant way. She felt like if she were observed. Observed by the Old Gods. It made her feel save.

They continued riding through the forest and Myrcella remembered a dream she had after falling asleep in Robb's lap under the weirwood tree in the godswood last afternoon.

It was a rapid flow of pictures and she couldn't distinguish them all. There was blood in the snow, direwolf banners rising and a golden stag butchered by a shadow with a flaming heart. Then a lion and a lioness hiding in a broken tower.

Myrcella could see her mother, grieving over a corps in a sept but she couldn't see the face and then green fire burning the same sept, killing many people, including a pretty young woman with roses on her dress.

An old woman's voice spoke while a young girl, which she first thought was her, but she then recognised as her mother, was listening.

" _Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.",_ the old woman said to her terrified mother.

" _Will the king and I have sons?",_ her mother asked. _  
_ _ **"**_ _Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, and two for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds, she said. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_ the old witch replied laughing.

Then the image changed and Myrcella could see herself with a crown on her head, but the crown wasn't of gold, it was of iron and Robb was at her side, wearing an iron crown too.

After that an unnatural beautiful, silver haired girl, naked, with three dragons on her shoulders appeared, rising from a fire.

The image changed one more time and it was the Iron Throne with a blue Winter Rose laying upon it and the throne room was covered in snow.

Another image appeared a few seconds later, a frozen landscape, the sky gleaming in many different colours and the wind was blowing against a wall of ice. A single rider on an half rotten, dead horse was heading towards the wall. He was white and frozen, beautiful in a terrible way and wearing a crown of ice. With blue eyes, sharper than a knife and colder than ice. He was looking at her, cutting trough her skin and bones with his eyes until he reached the ground of her soul.

Myrcella had awoken screaming after that last image. Robb had instantly asked her what was wrong and she told him everything she could remember. Robb said that in the old legends the Weirwood trees granted prophetic abilities, called Greensight.

Myrcella even asked Maester Luwin but he said that magic was gone long ago and that it was just a dream. But the white rider on his undead horse would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She tried to think about something else and looked around. Bran was missing, she noticed instantly.

"Robb, where is Bran?", she asked Robb, who was talking to Theon

"I can't see him", Robb answered alerted, "Let's look after him. He rode that way."

Robb, Theon, Myrcella and their guardsmen rode faster and after a few minutes they could see Bran. But he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by strangers, dressed in filthy rags, some of them black.

Robb promptly drew his sword and attacked. He was outnumbered but he was very skilled and he used the surprise. Myrcella screamed in horror after seeing Robb killing two of them within a second.

"Lay down your sword boy, or I kill the little babe", one of the surviving men said while holding a dagger at Bran's throat. Robb reluctantly did it. Myrcella noticed that the second surviving man was a woman.

Then the man holding Bran collapsed to the ground, an arrow sticking in his back. It was Theon. "Are you mad?", Robb yelled angered, "You could have hit Bran!"

"It was the only possible thing to save both of you", Theon answered angered as well, "And so I did it."

"Calm down, both of you", Myrcella said, "Robb, Theon is right, he saved us with that arrow and Theon, don't be angry with him, his little brother was threatened."

That worked and Robb apologized to Theon.

"What shall we do with her?", Theon asked and nodded at the surviving woman.

The woman instantly knelt down before Robb and begged for her life. Robb accepted and they took her in chains.

"Are you all right, Bran?", Myrcella asked him.

"I'm fine. It was just a small shock", he replied, still looking fearfully.

"Let's return to Winterfell", Robb said.

The ride back was silent and they arrived shortly before sunset. Myrcella followed Robb to his chambers. They both wanted to take a bath and to change clothing.

"Should I undress you or will you do it yourself?", Robb asked her teasing.

"This was such an exhausting day, I'm afraid I'm too tired to do anything", she answered with a grin.

So Robb unlaced the twines of her dress and pushed it over her shoulders. She could feel his hands running down on her naked back and shivered. Her skin was prickling. Myrcella liked it how he was looking at her revealed body. Robb softly kissed her lips and she ripped apart his tunic.

"Tomorrow", he said after breaking the kiss, "Tomorrow we can have each other in every way we want to."

"I'm looking forward to this", she said smiling and kissed his nose.

Robb easily lifted her up with on arm and put her in the bathtub. The hot water was relaxing and pleasant. She leaned back and Robb moved in too.

"We have to hurry up. Lord Bolton, Domeric and Sansa will arrive this evening. Let me wash and brush your golden hair because if you do it yourself it will take hours", he said with a grin.

Myrcella giggled. She loved that and Robb knew it. She loved his gentle, strong hands washing and brushing her hair.

"As my future husband commands", she answered and teasingly kissed him.

After finishing their bath and dressing properly they went to the main gate to await Lord Bolton's arrival. A horn was blowing, announcing their guests and the gate opened.

An average looking man, neither handsome nor ugly entered first, wearing chain mail, with x-wing leather belts across his chest, with the flayed man embroidered and a cloak also painted with the Bolton sigil. Lord Roose.

Myrcella looked closer at him and she was instantly scared of the man. His eyes were almost colourless, bright grey and cold. He shared those eyes with his son but Domeric's eyes weren't that cold.

After Lord Bolton his son and Sansa entered, followed by some Bolton soldiers, carrying the banners of the flayed man. Domeric even smiled at her shortly.

Lord Bolton dismounted from his horse and politely greeted Robb, his liege lord in Eddard's absence. Lord Bolton was speaking quietly and so Myrcella was forced to listen carefully to understand what he was saying.

Lord Bolton showed even less emotion than Domeric, his facial expression never changed while he was greeting the Stark family.

Then he attended her. Lord Roose kissed her hand and she noticed that he was examining her. His touch made her shiver but his look made her shiver more. She felt naked and helpless before those cold, grey eyes.

"I am honoured to meet you, my princess", he said, "I hope, you like the North. The North is different. The North is harder and colder than the rest of Westeros. It may be difficult for a princess from the capitol to live here."

He is testing me, she remarked.

"Thank you for your polite words and your concern", she replied with an uneasy smile.

Then Domeric and Sansa attended her and greeted her with much more warmth than Lord Roose. Sansa can consider herself lucky that he only inherited most but not all of his fathers attributes, she thought. After everyone had entered and dismounted Robb told them to follow him into the great hall to have supper.


	10. Two Weddings

**Chapter 10 – Two Weddings**

 _Robb_

After a deep and dreamless sleep Robb awoke in the early morning. He wasn't nervous. He was happy and nothing had disturbed him that night. He looked at Myrcella. She was still sleeping, her golden head resting on his chest.

She had already moved into his chambers a few weeks before. His mother had slightly disagreed first but after seeing her son's happiness she reluctantly allowed it. Of course there was gossip in Winterfell about the whole matter, it was unusual for man and woman to share a room before their marriage. Myrcella had remembered him that in the south it was even uncommon for a lord to sleep in one room and bed with his lady wife. Robb had mockingly asked her if she would intend to do that. She had hit him softly with faked anger in response.

Robb looked at the girl in her peaceful sleep. She was so light, he could hardly sense her weight. But he could feel her warm and easy breath on his skin, her emerald eyes still covered with her eyelids and golden lashes. Robb examined her face, he could do that over and over again. He loved her beauty, her pale, milky and soft skin, her golden hair with the smell of lavender.

Myrcella liked lavender since she was a little girl, quite like her mother. Luckily her fondness of lavender was the only interest she had in common with Cersei. Cersei was as gentle as King Maegor the Cruel, as selfless as Aegon the Unworthy and as wise as Mad Aerys, Tyrion had told him yesterday. Myrcella was warm and soft all over.

But her beauty wasn't the only attribute of Myrcella he loved, nor was it the most important thing to him. Robb loved her strength, her kindness, her brilliant Lannister intellect and her funny, mocking jokes. He even once called her Tywin Lannister in a girl's body but she answered back that she is not, because she wouldn't drown children in a mine as punishment for a rebellion their parents started.

Robb didn't know the Lannister family very well but her character seemed to closely resemble Tyrion's. That was a good thing, because Tyrion was the only nice Lannister Robb had decided. Tyrion would give her to him before the Weirwood tree, they had already settled together. Myrcella's uncle had liked the idea as well.

Gods, was he happy and impatient. It would be the luckiest day in his entire life so fare and he was eagerly looking forward to their wedding night. It would be the first time they would be truly together, united in love. He had hardly managed to save that for this unique night and she felt the same way but now it was almost done.

The rising sun was shining through the window, illuminating the sleeping girl. Her hair was like a radiant river of gold in the sunshine. Robb could feel her shifting, obviously she had been awakened by the warmth of the sun.

"What time is it?", she asked dozily and gave a yawn.

"About seven o'clock in the morning", he answered her. "Breakfast in the great hall with my family and the northern lords and ladies will be in two hours."

"Then we should get up", Myrcella said in response.

"I could stay with you in that bed until the Long Night comes again", Robb said and kissed her neck and collarbones.

"You are allowed to do so after our wedding", she responded teasingly and stood up. Robb could see her contours shining through her nightgown, a wave of messy golden hair falling over her back.

"Perhaps you should stay like this, you have never been more beautiful", Robb said.

"Get up, you amorous fool", she answered giggling.

"As my princess commands", Robb said and left the bed.

"Don't call me princess", Myrcella responded, still giggling, "I will be Lady Stark very soon."

Now he was surprised.

"You are from two old and mighty families. You are a Baratheon with lions blood. If the bride is from a similar or even more powerful family she is allowed to keep her old name", he told her.

"I may do that, but I won't. I never felt like a Baratheon. 'Ours is the fury'. What a dumb and pretentious motto. I would never call myself 'Myrcella Lannister' because it reminds me of mother and Joffrey.

Secondly, do you believe the North will accept a 'Myrcella Baratheon' or even 'Lannister'?

The North only respects the Starks and so I'm going to be a Stark", Myrcella said solemnly.

She is a miracle, Robb thought.

"They have to respect you, otherwise they would be the stupidest Lords imaginable", he replied.

"You are a flatterer", she said amused and went to her wardrobe.

Robb got dressed as well. He wondered what dress she was going to choose, she wouldn't wear her wedding dress, which he still wasn't allowed to see, until the ceremony in the early afternoon.

He picked up a simple but suitable black tunic with silver direwolfs embroidered.

"Robb, how do I look?", he could hear her voice after some time.

Robb turned around and promptly recognized Sansa's needlework. So that's why Sansa handed over her gift already last evening. It was a bright blue dress in the northern style with a high collar, large flower-shaped embroidery surrounding her neckline. It was decorated with flower and leaf patterns. It almost totally lacked jewellery except some small golden lion heads as clasps. It was a master piece. Myrcella's golden hair was simply weaved into a single long braid.

She was more beautiful than Cersei in all of her perfect, artificial, statue-like grace ever was.

"You look stunning", he said winking, "Like a true princess, a northern princess."

"As I said earlier, you are a flatterer, my love. But I like your flattering", Myrcella answered with a grin.

Robb took her arm and they left his chambers to attend breakfast in the great hall. He noticed that it had snowed heavily in the night, Winterfell was covered with an unusual large amount of summer snow.

"You Starks are always right at last. Winter is coming", Myrcella said.

"Perhaps the Old Gods of the North want to show us their approval", Robb answered with a grin and two servants opened the gate to the great hall of Winterfell.

Everyone stood up while Robb and Myrcella were heading towards the high table at the end of the hall under the huge tapestry with the Stark sigil. Sansa was left to the lord's throne, Domeric next to her. His mother, Bran and Rickon were already there as well. He noticed that Tyrion and Lord Roose had been placed at the high table as well, next to each other; of course they were, they were the closest relatives to their children soon linked with House Stark through blood.

That could be an interesting conversation between the two of them, Robb thought amused and attended the great stone throne with Myrcella's chair to his right. He raised his cup to greet his guests.

"Lord Tyrion and Lord Roose, my dear family, Lords and Ladies of the North, loyal bannermen of House Stark, people of Winterfell, northmen, my friends. I'm honoured to host you at Winterfell. Today we will celebrate the wedding of my sister Lady Sansa to Lord Domeric of House Bolton, son and heir of Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort and my own wedding to the Princess Myrcella of House Baratheon, daughter of King Robert Baratheon the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Roynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and Queen Cersei Lannister.

May it be a happy day for all of us. May the Old Gods and the Seven smile upon us.

The wedding ceremony will take place at the godswood of Winterfell in the early afternoon, followed by the great feast.

All of you have been offered bread and salt. You are save under my Lord father's roof. And now enjoy your breakfast", he ended his speech, toasted to his guests and sat down.

The people in the great hall cheered loudly and emptied their cups.

"That was exhausting, saying all those titles", he whispered in Myrcella's ear.

"You have done quite a good job", she answered with a smile and kissed his cheek.

The breakfast went on mostly in silence, sometimes interrupted by a cheer or roar. Hopefully most of them stay sober until the ceremony, Robb thought. Now he was nervous and could barely eat something. He looked at Myrcella and she was similar but managed to hide it better than him.

Calm down, this is all what you ever wanted, your deepest heart's desire he told himself and took a deep breath. It didn't work. His stomach seemed to be filled with twisting snakes. Myrcella noticed it.

"Are you all right?", she asked, nervous herself.

"I'm, fine, I'm just a bit agitated. This great day is finally there. It's all I ever wanted", he answered with a tiny shiver in his voice.

In response Myrcella took his hand, hers tensed as he remarked, under the table and unexpectedly that worked well. He was breathing regularly again, his stomach calmed down as well. Robb softly stroked and massaged her hand in response, than her forearm. Robb could feel her muscles relax and he kissed her on the lips, not caring that everyone in the great hall could watch.

He could see Bran and Rickon giggling, his mother and Sansa smiling warmly, a cold and mocking hint of a smile appearing on Lord Roose's face, Tyrion grinning and the great hall cheering and feasting. It meant nothing to him, only the girl in his arms was important.

 _Myrcella_

It seemed to be an eternity until they ended their kiss. Myrcella was out of breath, her face red and her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't nervous, she was aroused. That kiss had silenced her hunger more than any food available.

"I'm looking forward to our wedding night. You won't be allowed to stop kissing me until you have kissed every part of me", she whispered in Robb's ear.

"That can take a very long time", he answered with a grin.

"We have the whole night", Myrcella said with a grin as well and continued eating.

The time went by very fast. Myrcella didn't notice anything apart of Robb at her side. The feasting crowd was as silent as graveyard to her ears, the only thing she could hear was Robb's breath. Her head was already filled with the things they would do to each other this night.

I'm a lucky girl, she thought. Most arranged marriages didn't work so well, perhaps the worst example was mother's relationship to her father. Mother might be a cruel and hateful witch but it's not only her fault. Father is a dumb brute and a hopeless drunk. Myrcella pushed aside her thoughts about her dysfunctional family and again took Robb's hand under the table.

"Myrcella", Robb's voice interrupted her rumination, "It's time. We have to prepare for the ceremony. I finally want to see your wedding dress."

"Patience, my love, you will see it very soon", Myrcella responded and stood up, taking his arm. Sansa and Domeric got up as well. They left the hall, walked over the courtyard, covered in deep summer snow and entered the main keep.

"Now you have to leave me", she said teasingly, "It brings bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress too early"

"We don't want to challenge fate, do we?", Robb answered smiling and left her after kissing her forehead.

Myrcella entered the room. Her handmaidens were already waiting, a hot bath was there as well. Normally she got dressed without help, but now she would need it to get finished in time. She looked at her wedding dress, displayed at the wardrobe. She had feared that her mother would force her into a crimson and gold Lannister dress, shouting at everyone 'Hear the lion roar, you worthless scum', but mother simply didn't care about her daughter's wedding at all. She hadn't even sent a letter, only uncle Jaime had wished her good fortune. So luckily Myrcella was able to order the dress by her own.

She had wanted the northern style, with few jewellery but elaborated embroidery. The dress consisted of two different parts, first a light gown, made of white, transparent silk. Robb would love to rip it apart from her.

Second there was the actual dress, consisting of fine velvet, coloured in bright silver, the Stark colour, embroidered with patterns looking like snowflakes. The ends of the sleeves were coloured in gold and decorated with white fur elements. The dress showed her contours but it wasn't too revealing and exposed only a small amount of skin. The only hints of her origin were the belt, made of Lannister gold and held together by two clasps in form of lion heads with red rubies as their eyes and the golden stag antlers woven into the neckline.

Myrcella called the handmaidens to help her out of her clothes and after she was undressed, Myrcella moved into her bath, mixed with the lavender she was fond of. It was relaxing and she leaned back, allowing the handmaidens to wash her hair.

After she was entirely cleaned she left the bath and the servant girls first used small amounts of lavender perfume and oil and than they started to dress her.

After she was wearing the chemise she hung her Lannister lion pendant around her neck. She was always wearing this pendant her mother had given her at the age of three, not because she loved the memory of her mother, but because it reminded her of a happier family life, when mother wasn't as paranoid and cold as now and Joffrey too small to torture anyone.

After that she told her handmaidens to help her with the actual dress and to style her hair. The dress was fitting perfectly. She liked the soft textile and the belt wasn't too tight.

The last days Myrcella had ruminated quite a long time what hairstyle to choose and finally she decided to have her hair styled in the northern style as well, simple but graceful. Her final choice was to have a part of her hair waved into breads with thin and fine threads of silver in it, encasing her head like a crown, meeting at her back of head and than falling down over her neck. It still took over half an hour to finish her hair.

At last the handmaidens put her maiden's cloak, coloured in Lannister crimson red and Baratheon yellow, showing lion and stag, around her shoulders. The heavy velvet of the cloak pulled her slightly down. She took a deep breath and left the room. Uncle Tyrion was already waiting outside to lead her to the godswood.

"Robb Stark is the luckiest man on earth. You are a thousand times as beautiful as Cersei and your wedding dress is amazing", Tyrion said and took her arm.

"You are almost as flattering as Robb", she answered him with a warm smile and followed him outside.

 _Robb_

Robb was waiting at the crowded, snowy godswood, decorated with lamps and garlands, accompanied by his mother and Bran, carried by Hodor. Domeric, with his father at his side, was standing next to Robb, awaiting Rickon to arrive with Sansa. Rickon had spent the past days to learn the proper words by heart with great enthusiasm.

Robb examined Domeric. The heir to the Dreadfort was wearing a dark purple tunic of fine velvet, decorated with small red jewels in form of blood drops and black leather strips across his chest, symbolizing the Bolton sigil. A pendant with the flayed man was hung around Domeric's neck and he was wearing a dark blue cloak, showing the Bolton sigil as well. Domeric's clothing had obviously been chosen by his father.

Robb had selected a simple but elegant outfit. He was dressed in a black tunic of fine silk, with fur elements and a silver-grey direwolf embroidered on his chest. His fur cloak was hold together by two clasps in form of the Stark sigil.

He looked at the honour guard, half of them were Stark soldiers, dressed in their finest armours, everyone carrying a direwolf banner. The other half were Bolton men, holding their banners.

His eyes wandered around the crowd. Robb recognized the Greatjon, the fat Lord Manderly, both of them perhaps his fathers most trustworthy and loyal bannermen, then there was old Maester Luwin, who looked with proud at him, the boy he had known since he had helped him to leave the womb of his mother so many years ago.

Then Robb could finally see Myrcella, led by Tyrion, passing the honour guard. Her wedding dress was absolutely stunning. It was a dress in the northern style, coloured in bright silver and showing her graceful, slender contours without exposing too much skin. Robb noticed the lack of jewellery apart from the golden belt with the lion clasps and the stag antlers woven into her neckline. It was unpretentious and perfectly elegant and had most likely been ordered by herself. Robb winked at her and she blushed.

Myrcella and Tyrion were followed by Sansa and Rickon. His sister was wearing a tight, ice blue dress, definitely made by herself, with flower-shaped embroidery on her neckline, some silver jewellery elements and clasps in form of dragonflies. The belt consisted of metal direwolves, linked with each other and her maiden's cloak also showed the Stark sigil. Rickon was leading her, full of pride and with a wide smile. The two girls arrived at the weirwood tree and stopped.

Now the ceremony, performed by his mother, would begin. Mother had told him how strange that was to her. She still felt unfamiliar with the Old Gods, but father was at King's Landing and so it was her duty.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?", Catelyn said.

"Myrcella of House Baratheon comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?", Tyrion spoke.

Robb stepped forward and started to speak: "Robb of House Stark. Heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Tyrion of House Lannister", Myrcella's uncle said, "Her mother's brother."

"Princess Myrcella, will you take this man?", his mother asked.

Myrcella stepped closer. "I take this man", she answered smiling.

Now the ceremony was performed again, this time with Domeric and Sansa. Rickon had perfectly learned the words by heart and proudly did his part, without any shiver in his voice. After Sansa had agreed to take Domeric,

Catelyn spoke to him and Domeric: "You may now cloak the brides and bring them under your protection."

Myrcella slightly bowed and Robb removed her maiden's cloak, as did Domeric with Sansa. He could smell the lavender in Myrcella's golden hair. Now a servant attended him with the white bride cloak, decorated with a silver direwolf, while Domeric was given a dark blue cloak, showing a red flayed man. Robb cloaked Myrcella and Domeric cloaked Sansa. Both brides rose

and the two couples said the holy words:"I'm hers and she is mine, I'm his and he is mine."

After they had finished the vow, Robb took Myrcella's head in his hands and shortly looked at her. Her eyelashes were slightly darkened and her cheeks and lips a bit more red than usual but apart from this her beauty was all natural. She was smiling happily. Robb could feel her small and soft hands foundling with his hair and he finally kissed his bride. The kiss was not only soft, warm and sweet, it was special. It was holy. Robb could feel her warmth and smell the lavender. Myrcella allowed his tongue to shortly enter her mouth until they broke the kiss and turned around to present themselves to the cheering crowd, together with Sansa and Domeric.

It was amazing, everything was amazing. It was an amazing dream that turned out to be reality. Robb looked at Myrcella, now truly his, and he could sense the happiness in her. He took her arm and and they both passed the honour guard, followed by Domeric and Sansa, returning to the great hall, were the wedding feast would take place.

He again took place at his father's throne, Myrcella to his right. The feast was probably one of the largest feasts Winterfell had ever seen in the past years, even larger than the feast in honour of King Robert. Almost everyone of the Northern Lords was there and the Lords who couldn't attend the wedding had at least sent an envoy. The great hall was decorated with the banners of the North and even a few stag and lion flags. His guests had gifted him and Myrcella generously. His mother had given them a large cup of gold, displaying the sigils of all the great houses, Bran a book about the history of the North, Tyrion a book as well, 'Lives of Four Kings' it was called, Lord Umber a huge sword, Lord Karstark two saddles of fine leather, for example. They received many useful or not so useful gifts from many different people.

Incredible large amounts of food from all over the country were there and the crowd enjoyed it loudly. Robb and Myrcella began eating, sometimes feeding each other. Robb was extremely hungry after his poor breakfast and the exiting ceremony, but he drank little, as did Myrcella.

"Are you happy?", he asked her.

"It is the best day in my life so far. I couldn't imagine such a happy day at the beginning of this year. I was stuck in the Reed Keep with my mad family and now here we are", she said smiling.

"I couldn't imagine to be wed to such a stunning girl", Robb said.

"You are flattering again", Myrcella responded and teasingly kissed his cheek.

"Your wedding dress is perfect. How did you manage?", he asked her.

"I'm very glad you like it. First I had no idea at all and so I asked Sansa what she is going to wear. I really loved her self-made dress but I couldn't simply copy it and I definitely didn't want to dress like my mother. I hate the crimson Lannister red.

So I designed a dress in the northern style, similar to Sansa's but with some clear differences. For example I have chosen the silver-grey Stark colour because I wanted to show everyone that I'm going to be a true northern lady and a Stark. Sansa didn't have to do that, she is Eddard Stark's daughter", she explained him.

"You are a genius", Robb answered her and kissed her forehead.

"And you are a flatterer again", she said giggling and they both continued eating.

Robb let his eyes wander across the hall. Sansa and Domeric were a perfect, young couple in love with each other. Rickon was sitting on his mothers lap, clearly enjoying the feast and the many people. The child was laughing and cheering all the time. Bran was sitting solemnly in his chair, lost in thoughts, but he seemed to be happy as well. Tyrion was again placed next to Lord Bolton. Myrcella's uncle was drinking heavily but still did not seem to be drunk too much. He was sometimes talking to Lord Bolton, who wasn't drinking any alcohol except his Hippocras.

Lord Bolton's face was as expressionless as ever. Robb remembered that he was calm and cold even during the ceremony. Only at one short moment he had looked pleased at his son, but he wasn't pleased because his son was happy, he was pleased because he had reached an important political goal. Robb looked away from this man who still made him shiver and continued eating.

 _Myrcella_

Their wedding feast went on the whole day. Outside the sky turned darker and inside the people become more and more drunk. The Greatjon was playing a drinking game and had beaten everyone who dared to challenge him, even Tyrion. Sometimes servants had to carry some people out of the great hall to put them in their beds, but all in all nothing bad happened.

Myrcella looked out of one of the great, high windows. The sun had gone down and a full moon was rising now on a black, starry sky. Why the hell my wedding day is as perfect as in those stupid, romantic stories for little girls, she thought amused. Loud roars interrupted her. The people had started to call for the bedding.

"Do you want to have a bedding ceremony?", Robb whispered in her ear.

"I have survived the feast so I will survive the bedding", she answered with a tiny smile.

Robb turned to his sister to ask her for her approval and after Sansa had nodded, he stood up and allowed the crowd to carry the couples to their chambers. Robb took her arm and they went towards the crowd, with Sansa and Domeric behind them. All four of them were lifted up, Robb and Domeric by the women, Myrcella and Sansa by the men. They were carried out of the hall by the cheering and roaring people. Myrcella could feel her dress removed, but no one dared to take too much liberties.

Only her gown was left when they reached Robb's chambers. Robb was now only wearing a white tunic of linen. They were thrown on the wedding bed and left alone. Robb locked the door. Myrcella eagerly grabbed him and greedily kissed his mouth without a word. Their tongues fought a battle against each other while she was toying with his curly, auburn hair. Out of breath they broke the kiss.

"Now we can do what we always wanted to do since our first kiss in the godswood", she said grinning.

"Tell me if I hurt you. There may be a little amount of blood, your maiden's blood, but don't worry about it. I will stop if you want me to stop", Robb answered her gently.

"And will you continue if I want you to continue?", she said still grinning. "

Yes", he said laughing.

"What are you waiting for then?", Myrcella said and kissed him again, while opening the clasps of his tunic. Robb was stroking her back now, searching for the twines which hold her gown together. Her skin was prickling under his touch and her face was hot. Robb eagerly ripped apart her gown and her small clothes, revealing her body. She pushed his tunic over his shoulders and he removed his trousers.

Myrcella looked at his muscular chest and twisted on of his nipples between her fingers, causing him to moan quietly. In response Robb grabbed her, lifted her up with one arm and pushed her on the bed. She was filled with greed and desire.

Robb took her head in his hands and kissed her mouth, forehead, her hair, her cheeks and then her collarbones. She could feel a familiar hot dampness growing between her legs and she was moaning. Now she grabbed his head and pressed it against her naked breasts. Robb placed kisses upon them and licked one of her nipples with his tongue. She moaned loader. A quit scream left her mouth when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking and softly biting it. Her arousal kept growing. Robb raised his head.

"Now I will fulfil my promise. I'm going to kiss every part of you", he said winking and before she could say anything he already placed kisses on her forehead, her neck, her collarbones. His lips made her body burn, fire was running through her veins. Robb moved down slowly on her body, again kissing her breasts. Myrcella was breathing heavily and tiny yells left her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching his back with her nails and Robb reached her belly, covering it with kisses.

Her body started to tense. He only stopped to took a breath and immediately continued, now kissing her lower legs, slowly moving over her knees to her thighs. She could finally feel his lips on the soft and sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He was kissing and licking her there, unstoppably moving to the already wet place between her legs.

Myrcella decided to do something in response and slipped her hand down. She found it and took his manhood in her hands. Robb instantly tensed as well, moaning and yelling in pleasure. Myrcella was toying with it, moving her fingers around the soft and hot flesh.

Then Robb pressed his mouth against the lips between her legs, kissing and licking this very special part of her. She screamed loudly when he moved his tongue into her and even louder when Robb started to massage her breasts. She grabbed his head and pressed it harder against her. Robb continued licking, swirling and sucking her, while she fondled with his hair, moaning and screaming, until he stopped. She leaned back, completely out of breath, aroused heavily, her skin glittering, covered in sweat.

"Are you ready for the final step?", Robb asked her.

She was ready. "I am. Don't waste time, just do it", she said winking, but with a small shiver in her voice. Robb kissed her damp, sweaty forehead, then her mouth. Their tongues met again, clashing and pushing. Myrcella tasted herself on his lips. She could feel Robb positioning himself over her entrance and she decided to do the last step herself.

Myrcella put her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. She felt a short pain and her maidenhood broke. His manhood perfectly fit in her. Tiny drops of blood appeared on the linen.

"Have I hurt you?", Robb asked her.

"No, you have not. It feels good", she whispered at him. Robb placed a kiss on her forehead again and softly pushed into her. An entirely new feeling was running through her body. It was great to have Robb inside her, even more amazing than the tongue games they had enjoyed the past days. Robb was slowly increasing the speed. Myrcella could hear herself moaning.

Robb pushed deeper into her and she clamped him with her arms and legs, placing kisses on his neck.

Then Robb rapidly raised, taking her with him. Now he was laying on his back and she on top. She looked at his face. His cheeks were blushed and his auburn hair sticking on his forehead and his blue Tully eyes met her emerald ones. Robb took her hips and slowly shoved her back and forth. The feeling was great but it was not enough and so she grabbed his shoulders and slammed herself against him with all her strength. Her body seemed to explode, her skin was prickling. It was painful and ecstasizing simultaneously. Both of them were yelling in pleasure while she was rocking her hips.

Robb wrapped his arms around her back to drag her closer, pushing his manhood even deeper into her. She managed to reach his mouth and kissed him, his manhood still inside her and her hips moving back and forth. It was the greediest kiss imaginable, their tongues twisted, their lips on fire. Myrcella bit his bottom lip.

Their wedding night was not a bit romantic. It was wanton, it was dirty, it was great. Robb pushed her head back and she put her hands on his chest, clawing her nails into it and contiuned rocking her hips while he was pushing harder into her. She felt his harsh and hot breath on her skin.

Myrcella threw her head back and loud screams left her mouth. Now she almost violently slammed herself against him, each thrust sending fire through her body. The rapture was incredible. It was unearthly.

She let herself fall back on the bed, dragging Robb with her. He pressed his head against her damp breasts and again pushed into her, a bit more softly now. Her head was burning, the accumulated ecstasy almost unendurable. She could feel her climax approaching, while Robb was smoothly biting her breasts.

"Robb, faster", she shouted and scratched her nails over his back. Robb pushed again into her, causing her to yell out his name again. Her body was shaking, trembling and twitching uncontrollably.

He was reaching some parts of her she didn't know before. It felt like if she was hit by thunderbolts. Each thrust was harder than the one before. Robb slightly raised his head to kiss and lick her neck, than her collarbones, covering her breasts with his hand, greedily stroking them, twisting her niples. Myrcella's head was hot, her whole body seemed to burn, her screams grew louder.

Then Robb slammed even deeper and harder into her than ever before and everything exploded. All the damed pleasure and ecstasy spreaded through her tensed body within one second. All of her muscles slacked at once.

She could feel Robb releasing his warm seed deep inside her and he let himself fall on the bed. Myrcella desperately gasped for air while her body was relaxing. She was all wet and soaked, sweat running down like rivers on her skin, her hair sticking on her forehead and her back too. Her breasts, her neck, her belly and her legs were covered with tiny bruises. Her heart was hammering in her and she was suddenly extremely tired. She could feel a harsh but pleasant pain between her legs.

Myrcella raised her head and weakly kissed his lips and rested her head on his chest, which was bleeding a little from her love bites.

"I never want to do anything else", she said, "I never want to leave this bed"

"Me too. It was incredible", Robb said, still out of breath and he wrapped an arm around her and softly stroked her hair. Myrcella wrapped her arms around him as well and they layed there intertwined for a few minutes, listening at each others breath, until they both fell asleep.


	11. News from the Capitol

**Chapter 11 – News from the Capitol**

 _Robb_

Robb awoke in the late morning after dreams filled with gold, lavender and kisses. He looked at her. Myrcella was sleeping, her head resting on his chest, her arms still wrapped around him and a cloud of radiant gold surrounding her head. He remembered every detail of their wedding night. It was incredible. It was incredible to be inside her. It was incredible to take her and even more incredible to be taken by her.

Myrcella was not a common high born girl who would simply submit to her husband. The shy girl who had lived in fear of her tyrannical mother and her mad brother was gone. Myrcella was now gold in every way and she was like a drug to him. It could not be described differently. Robb could still feel her nails scratching over his skin. It was a sweet pain. He could still hear her moans and screams when he had slammed into her, when she had slammed herself against him.

He remembered her widely opened emerald eyes, burning like wildfire. He had been on fire himself, inflamed by her. It was a beautiful fire. A fire that couldn't hurt anyone. Tasting and consummating every part of her was divine. Both of them had been in such an unearthly ecstasy. First he had worried that he would hurt her, but then she had loved him with such fierceness that he had feared she would hurt herself. Nothing like that had happened. Nothing had mattered apart from her and him.

When it was finally over after a perceived eternity, both of them were suddenly so tired that they fell asleep as they were. Without a bath or anything else. They still laid naked and intertwined in bed. Robb could sense her warm and soft breasts. It had been glorious to cover her breasts with kisses and small love bites. Their love-making was like a storm. A storm of fire, blood and love. Robb fondled mildly with her messy golden hair. He could still smell the lavender in it. Myrcella shifted and opened her eyes.

"Slept well?", she asked him with a dozy smile.

"Yes. I had sweet dreams", he answered her and softly kissed her forehead.

He could feel her hands stroking his chest.

"Let us stay here for a few more minutes", she said and again rested her head on his chest.

Robb wrapped an arm around her hips and Myrcella nestled against him. He could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"I can hear your heart", she whispered.

"It is yours", Robb responded smiling.

Myrcella giggled quietly and kissed him over his heart. Then she lifted up and sat on his chest. Her naked upper body was directly before his eyes. Myrcella softly but compellingly pressed him against the bed and kissed his forehead. Her warm breasts touched his face.

She is trying to seduce me, he noticed amused. Obviously with success, he was hard for her a second later. Myrcella moved down on him, placing kisses on his chest until she found his manhood. She kissed the top of it and shortly took it in her mouth, manipulating him with her tongue.

Robb yelled in surprise and pleasure. Then she raised again and and guided him into her. Robb decided to give up control to her and she slowly started to move her hips back and forth. This time their love-making was entirely different. Last night it was fierce and greedy, but now smooth and gentle. Both of them were a bit exhausted from their wedding night.

Myrcella leaned forward and kissed his lips, while she was rocking her hips faster but still smoothly. Robb could smell lavender and sense her warm breath. She was moaning quietly. It only increased his arousal even more.

Myrcella broke the kiss, gasping for air and she put his head in her hands and pressed it against her breasts. He liked it how easily she controlled him. He was completely at her mercy and he let it happen. Myrcella kept rocking her hips, now faster and with a bit more desire. Robb wrapped an arm around her to drag her closer and he kissed her breasts, taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, softly licking and sucking it. A tiny scream left her mouth when he mildly bit it.

He could feel how her muscles tensed more and more and she was moving faster and harder, his head still pressed against her breasts and her hands fondling with his hair. She was breathing heavily, Robb could sense it on his skin. Robb could feel his climax approaching and she was close to hers too, according to her moans, now louder than before.

Myrcella threw her head back and pushed harder against him. Robb grabbed her breasts and softly massaged them. She put her hands on his shoulders, Robb could feel her nails on his skin and she continued rocking her hips back and forth. His climax was almost there, the retained pleasure nearly intolerable. Both of them were breathing heavily and moaning in ecstasy.

Then Myrcella abruptly slacked down with a loud yell and let herself collapse on him. Robb released his seed into her a few seconds later, pleasure spreading through his body. She again rested her head on his chest. His manhood was still inside her.

"Let us stay like this, it is marvellous to have you inside me", she whispered in his ear.

They laid in bed, only listening to each other's breath for a few more minutes until Myrcella lifted herself up.

"It is time to get up. We have to take a bath and I'm hungry", she said.

"Only if you allow me to wash and brush your golden hair", Robb replied winking.

Myrcella only laughed in response and dragged him out of the bed. Both of them were still naked and Robb looked at her. A few tiny bruises from his love bites from last night were left. He could again feel the scratches of her nails. They had marked each other. I'm hers and she is mine, he thought.

Robb put on a fur coat and ordered two servants to prepare a hot bath.

"So much snow", Myrcella said, now dressed with a white nightgown, looking out of the window.

"That's only summer snow. Wait until winter is here. Have you seen a winter before?", Robb said.

"No, I have not. I was born shortly before this summer. It had been summer for over ten years, I think", Myrcella answered.

"The longer the summer, the longer the Winter, some people say", Robb said.

"At some day there will be a summer that never ends, other people say. Perhaps that never ending summer is here", Myrcella responded with a giggle.

"I don't think so", Robb said, "That large amount of summer snow is announcing winter. Winter is coming unstoppably."

"The Stark words are now my words too", Myrcella answered and gently kissed his cheek.

The servants finally returned with their bath. After they had left again, Robb promptly lifted Myrcella up with one arm and put the weakly protesting girl in the bath.

"That was rude", she said laughing.

"You wanted a bath", Robb answered and massaged her shoulders.

Her skin was warm and soft as always. Her muscles relaxed and he could feel her skin prickling under his touch.

"Stop doing that or I will want you to take me again and we will miss breakfast", she said winking.

Robb joined her in the bath and Myrcella turned around to allow him to wash her hair with soap and her beloved lavender oil. It took quite a long time and when he was finished, her hair was like radiant, fluent, soft gold, smelling of lavender. Myrcella kissed his nose in response. After a few more minutes they left the bath and got dressed.

"Are you ready to leave?", Robb asked her after she had waved her hair into a simple, long braid. "Yes", she answered and took his arm.

They met Theon while walking across the courtyard.

"You look tired", Theon said with a smirk, "Exhausting night? Did the lion girl fight you?"

"You know better jokes", Robb replied with a forced smile.

"I don't think you had ever been fought by anyone in bed, because you are paying your girls for being in bed with you", Myrcella said slightly angered.

"Perhaps you should try, lion girl", Theon answered sneering.

"Better not. A lioness has claws and you are a kraken, far away from the sea. A kraken, that is not in the sea, is only a tangle of slim. Could be easily torn into pieces by a lioness' claws", Myrcella said, her eyes now gleaming like cold gemstones, quite like Cersei's.

Robb watched his father's ward. Theon looked like if he was frozen, his mouth half opened.

"You better stop talking so much if you don't want everyone to notice what a fool you are, Theon Greyjoy. And you should take a bath. You reek", Myrcella said and continued walking to the great hall, dragging Robb with her.

"You are a lioness, truly", Robb whispered at her.

"No wonder the Greyjoy rebellion failed if all of them are such idiots like Theon", she responded with a weak smile.

They reached the great hall and two guards opened the gate. It was already crowded and their guests cheered when they saw their lord with his new wife after the consummated marriage. Robb again attended his father's throne, greeted the people and sat down. It was the final day of his wedding feast. Robb had never been so lucky but he was glad as well that his many guests would leave today.

He was a married man now. Myrcella was his wife and at some day they would rule the north together. It felt a bit strange. Not so long ago he had been a boy, whose greatest pleasure had been sparring with his halfbrother Jon Snow and now he was happily married to a girl he on the one hand deeply loved and on the other hand he hadn't even known a few months ago. Life has many unexpected twists and this is a good one, he thought and stroked Myrcella's small and soft hand.

 _Eddard_

That one short phrase was continuously haunting his mind: "Joffrey Baratheon, golden haired". Once he had read it in that book, he had been fully convinced of his long grown suspicion. Robert had no trueborn children. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, the new wife of his own son, all of them were bastards born of incest between Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, the Kingslayer. Ned felt like if he was being torn in half. One part of him wanted to inform Robert, who was on that damned hunt, immediately, but the other part only cared about his son and his marriage. Only Robert had the ignorance to go on a hunt for weeks when the whole realm was falling apart, Ned thought with a forced smile. But it had given him a bit more time to think about his final decision.

According to the last letter from Catelyn the marriage was done and consummated.

If he told Robert, he would have the heads of Cersei, Jaime and their children on spikes without any hesitance. But Myrcella was his daughter by law now and as Cat had told him, Robb and Myrcella deeply loved each other, Ned thought. The girl was a sweet and innocent child, nothing like her mother. And not to forget, declaring the girl a bastard, born of incest, would destroy the favourably arranged marriage alliance between House Stark and House Baratheon, personalized in the love between Robb and Myrcella. It would damage his own family.

One the other hand he exactly knew what Joffrey was. A cruel psychopath. Ned sometimes wondered if the spirit of Aerys Targaryen was living on in that little monster. If Joffrey ascended the Iron Throne, Westeros would suffer horribly. Not telling Robert would damage the whole realm. Besides that Joffrey had zero claim to the Iron Throne. Lord Stannis was Robert's one true heir and only the one true hair deserved the throne.

The only way, to prevent Joffrey from becoming king and to allow Stannis to take what was rightfully his, was to tell Robert.

But that would mean certain death to the girl his son loved if that girl stayed with Robb. It was the choice between the plague and cholera. Ned felt overwhelmed.

The last time he had felt that way was when Lyanna had begged him for his promise.

"Promise me, Ned", he could still remember.

He would remember until his dying day. But the difference between then and now was, that he had promptly known what was right then. He had promised Lyanna without regret or hesitance.

He didn't know what was right now. Telling Robert and risking the death of two innocent children, one of them the girl, his son loved, or allowing a mad psychopath to ascend the Iron Throne, denying the Iron Throne to its one true heir and, more importantly, taking a second big lie to his grave?

But Ned definitely knew one thing. He had to decide quickly. He had to decide until Robert returned from his damned hunt. Ned shivered. Actually both decisions were wrong.

Perhaps he would be able to convince Robert to spare Myrcella, at least. No, you fool, Robert wouldn't spare the girl, he told himself and remembered the Targaryen children, Aegon, Rhaenys and their mother, Elia Martell, all of them brutally murdered by the Mountain on the order of Tywin Lannister.

"Dragon spawn, they deserved death", Robert said when Lord Tywin had presented him the disfigured bodies, covered with red Lannister cloaks, to hide the blood. Ned still remembered that.

No, if he told Robert, Myrcella could not stay with Robb, she could not even stay in Westeros, otherwise Robert would march on Winterfell to kill the girl.

It was his duty to tell Robert. There was no way out of it, Ned finally decided. He would not risk a second Mad King and the Iron Throne rightfully belonged to Stannis. But first he would warn Cersei to give her a chance to escape with her children until Robert's return from his hunt. And he would send a raven to Winterfell, to inform Robb and to order him to prepare the North for a possible war with the Lannisters or the Baratheons. According to rumours Stannis Baratheon had called his banners and was hiring sellswords from across the Narrow Sea, while Lord Tywin had left Casterly Rock and was already massing the Lannister troops at the Golden Tooth, close to the Riverlands, in response of Ned's investigation.

 _Myrcella_

They had spent the last month with ruling Winterfell together. She was now the lady of the castle. Myrcella Stark, Lady of Winterfell. She had become accustomed to that. In the daytime she was aiding Robb and Lady Catelyn running Winterfell and the whole North. At night Robb and Myrcella enjoyed each other. They made love almost every day, sometimes more than once.

Their love-making was always miraculous. Sometimes she allowed him to dominate her, sometimes she fought him with all her loving fierceness, sometimes he gave up control to her completely. Myrcella only felt perfect when Robb was inside her.

But she still could not sense any signs of pregnancy. She was a bit glad that her moon blood was still flowing. A pregnancy was said to be extremely painful, if not dangerous. Her grandmother had died while giving birth to Tyrion. Otherwise, her mother had given life to three at least physically healthy children without major problems.

Myrcella had told Robb about her worries and he had asked her in response if she wanted to take a break from having sex or to drink moon tea regularly, but she had refused both offers. She would rather die than stopping to make love to him or to murder her own child in her womb. But she liked it how Robb cared for her.

They had finished their daily work since half an hour ago and now they were in the godswood, Myrcella resting in his arms, both of them enjoying the silence. The godswood was her favourite place in Winterfell, partially because their first romantic encounter had happened here. Myrcella started to toy with his auburn hair.

"Do you sometimes miss the south? I have never asked you", Robb said, while she was fondling with his curls.

"Only partially. Why should I miss my evil mother, my drunk father and my crazy brother. But I miss my two uncles. Tyrion and Jaime have always been kind and gentle. I sometimes worry about little Tommen. Who protects him now from Joffrey's cruelty? Tommen is such a soft boy, too gentle and innocent for this harsh world", she responded.

"Perhaps we can pay a visit to the south at some day", Robb said.

"I would love that. But only a short one, to prevent my mother from murdering you", Myrcella answered laughing.

Robb kissed her forehead in response. She leaned against his chest and listened to the rustling leafs of the weirwood tree. The whisper of the Old Gods, Robb called it. Myrcella had even forsaken the Faith of the Seven. She had never liked the Seven, their pomposity and their strict rules. The Seven had never answered her praying.

The Old Gods were different. They knew no rules, she could worship them as it pleased her and she indeed felt different in front of a weirwood tree. Strange but save. Guarded.

"Lord Stark, a letter for you. From your father, Lord Eddard", the voice of Maester Luwin interrupted them.

They both stood up and the Maester handed over the small scroll to Robb. Robb's face paled while reading it.

"Is something wrong?", she asked him.

"Father says the life of King Robert is in enormous danger. He suspects that at least your mother is plotting against him. My father worries about an upcoming war. He wants me to strengthen the garrison at Moat Cailin and to order Lord Manderly to patrol regularly on our eastern coast with his fleet and Lady Mormont to watch the western sea with her longships.

According to rumours Stannis Baratheon has called his banners and your grandfather, Lord Tywin is preparing an invasion of the Riverlands at this very moment."

An uneasy feeling crept over her.

"Why should my grandfather plan a war? What reasons does he have?", Myrcella asked him with a shiver in her voice.

Robb continued reading. "Father says he has discovered the truth that got Jon Arryn killed. He says he has discovered the true origin of...", Robb abruptly stopped.

He looked shocked, his face as white as snow.

"Myrcella...my father writes that...", Robb read further stammering and stopped again.

"What does your father write?", she said and tried to control her fear.

She had a certain suspicion about the content of the letter. A part of her had always known. She was deeply afraid now, not because of the shame of her true origin, she had accepted that possibility long ago, she was afraid of the consequences that would occur if that possibility would turn into reality.

"Read further!", she said almost screaming.

"My father writes that you, Joffrey and Tommen are bastards, born of incest. Your true father is Jaime Lannister, your mother's twin brother", Robb said horrified.


	12. A Lioness among Wolves

**Chapter 12 – A Lioness among Wolves**

 _Myrcella_

Hide. That was her only thought. Hide at somewhere dark and deep. In a place where no one could ever find her, the false princess, the bastard girl, born of incest, the abomination in the eyes of gods and men.

Once Robb had read that phrase to her, she panic-stricken ran away, while Robb was unbelievingly reading it over and over again. Away, she thought, away from everyone. Myrcella was running as fast as she could. Not in a certain direction, only away. She remembered the dream she had under the weirwood tree. A lion and a lioness hiding in a broken tower. So that's why Bran had fallen. Mother or Jaime had pushed him, because the boy had seen them.

She wasn't panicked because of her true origin, she was panicked because of the consequences. If Eddard Stark told Robert, the king would kill Jaime, mother, Joffrey, her and even little Tommen. And she was not worthy of being Robb's wife. She had no political use, she wasn't a princess, she was a bastard, born of incest. She could accept that, but the realm would not.

Myrcella kept running, gasping for air. Thousands of thoughts were flowing through her mind. One worse than the other. Perhaps her family was already dead, their heads on spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps King Robert was already marching on Winterfell to kill her.

She stumbled and hit on her knee. She had run against a direwolf statue, one of the statues at the entrance to the crypts. Blood was running down her leg. The crypts, she thought. No one would find her down there.

Hide. That was the only thing she wanted. She desperately entered the crypts and the cold promptly embraced her. Myrcella passed the tombs of Rickard, Brandon and Lyanna Stark. The stone statues were watching her, their eyes spearing her.

Full of fear she kept running further, deeper into the cold darkness. Myrcella passed the tomb of King Theon Stark, the Hungry Wolf. She again fell to the ground and a harsh pain was shooting through her already injured leg, now both of her knees were bleeding. Trembling she stood up again and stumbled further downstairs.

The old Starks watched her angrily while she kept running. She was covered in dust and cobwebs, cold sweat running down her skin. Myrcella reached the deeper levels of the crypts where the Kings of Winter of old were resting. Dozens of stone eyes pierced her and direwolves hungrily gnashed their teeth, furiously looking at the pup lioness, that had dared to enter a wolf cave.

She was breathing hardly, desperately gasping for air, almost at the end of her tether, but she kept running, stumbling and shaking. Her dress was torn. Myrcella was running further and further, ignoring the aching in her knees.

Then she tripped over a hidden step and fell a third time. Myrcella could hear a nasty crack and she sensed a horrible pain in her right leg. She was unable to get up again. Her ankle was broken. Myrcella tried to shift her leg, but an insufferable sting forced her back.

At this moment Myrcella understood how foolish her behaviour had been. The burning pain had cleared her mind. Robb had warned her more than once not to enter the labyrinthine crypts without someone else. But now she was down there after her panic attack, injured, unable to move, apart from that she didn't know the way out; alone in the cold darkness.

She looked around. She was at a very deep level, even deeper than the place where Robb had kissed her once. The cold bit her and it was extremely dark, she could hardly see anything. No torches or oil lanterns were there, only a faint light was weakly illuminating the area. Myrcella looked around. She could see bearded, grim statues of old, forgotten Kings of Winter, wearing crowns with sword-shaped jags, resting on their stone thrones, direwolf statues guarding them.

Myrcella crawled on her elbows to the last statue in the vault, the statue next to her. Tired and desperate she leaned against the cold stone. Pain was throbbing in her right leg, her knees were bloody and the icy cold was biting down to her bones. She could see her own breath. Her ruined dress was too thin to keep her warm. It had been one of the few sunny day in the North and she wasn't wearing furs. Myrcella was shaking and she wrapped her arms around herself to protect against the cold.

She wondered if someone was looking for her. Of course, someone is, you idiot, she told herself. Most likely Robb was deeply worried now and was searching Winterfell for her with all of his guards. Why the hell she had done something so stupid? If Robb truly loved her, she was convinced he did, he wouldn't care where she really came from. Hopefully Robb would find her before she caught a dangerous fever in that icy cold, Myrcella thought and the ache in her leg drove tears into her eyes.

She ripped two strips of textile from her ruined dress and bandaged her bleeding knees. Then Myrcella looked at the nearby statues. All of them were watching her, bearded, grim and hostile. The Kings of Winter were cruel men. Hard men. The sons of winter, Robb had told her during their visit to the crypts. Now the wolf kings speared her with their cold stone eyes and the direwolves guarding their thrones were gnashing their teeth, hungrily looking at the pup lioness.

Her eyes were slowly clouding and the statues stepped closer, the stone kings were leaving their thrones, cold, rusty swords in their hands.

"You are not one of us", they seemed to whisper.

"I'm a Stark!", she shouted back, her voice shaking.

"False princess, false stag, bastard lioness, abomination", the wolf kings whispered.

Myrcella hit herself against her head. That are just statues, guarding the tombs of dead kings, buried there since thousands of years, the cold and the pain in your leg are tricking your mind, you are hallucinating, she said to herself. The Kings of Winter returned to their thrones.

Myrcella let her eyes wander around, to distract herself from her fear and the aching pain. She examined some of the statues closer. All of them were wearing stone crowns made of small swords and armours in a strange, ancient style. Some of the armours were engraved with runes she couldn't understand. The runes of the First Men, written in the Old Tongue, their meanings lost to every living human in Westeros, even to the Maesters of the Citadel. Only some of the Wildling tribes beyond the Wall were still using them, the Thenns for example.

Myrcella tried to estimate how deep she had run into the crypts. She looked for a stair leading further downstairs. But there wasn't a stair. Not anywhere. The statue she was leaning against caught her eyes. The last statue in the vault. The last one in the crypts, apparently. It was different from the others. Bigger and standing, instead of sitting on a throne. It was holding a scroll in its hands, not a sword. It was not the last statue, it was the first one.

Brandon the Builder, she remarked. The founder of House Stark, architect of the Wall, Winterfell and, according to some rumours, Storm's End as well, saviour of Westeros, final victor over the Others and dead since 8000 years ago.

She was at the deepest of all levels. Panic struck her again. How long she had been running, Myrcella asked herself. It must have been at least two hours. Even the level she had visited with Robb, where they had shared a kiss, was not that deep and it had still taken over an hour to reach it. It was very unlikely that Robb would find her in the next hours. She was exhausted, hungry, freezing and her injured leg was aching terribly. At least the pain prevented her from blacking out.

 _Robb_

Robb was reading the letter over and over again. "Myrcella's true father is Jaime Lannister. She and her two brothers are bastards, born of incest." Robb didn't want to believe it. Maybe his father was wrong, tricked by King Robert's brothers, Stannis and Renly, to allow one of them to seize the Iron Throne. No, impossible. His father would never say such things, things that would shatter the realm to its foundations if he wasn't absolutely sure that it was the truth.

Robb looked again at the letter with is father's sigil and tried to understand the consequences. If King Robert had no trueborn children, the throne would pass to Stannis Baratheon. But the Lannister wouldn't just let that happen. The truth about the origin of Myrcella, Joffrey and Tommen would certainly cause a war, at least between Baratheons and Lannisters, if the truth was revealed. Many houses would gladly declare for Stannis, other houses would believe a jealous uncle was going to steal the throne and therefore support Joffrey.

In addition both of them, Joffrey and Stannis, were not well loved. It was quite possible, that some Lords would declare for someone entirely different. The realm would be more divided than during Robert's Rebellion.

But all those consequences concerning the whole realm were second-rate to Robb. He was deeply worried about Myrcella. His father had explicitly stated in his letter that he wanted Myrcella to leave Westeros, for her own safety. His father intended to tell King Robert and the King would display her head on a spike if he was able to take her. His father didn't want her slaughtered like Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, together with their mother, Elia Martell.

Furthermore, Myrcella, a bastard, born of incest, had zero political use to the North, as his father had explained in his letter. The northern lords had hardly accepted a southern princess with golden Lannister hair as their lady, they would never accept a southern bastard girl, born of incest. But only if they would learn the truth of her origin and, more important, believe it.

He loved Myrcella. He loved her with all his heart. Myrcella was everything he wanted, he didn't want to have the daughter of some random northern lord in his bed. Robb only wanted Myrcella. They were married with the Old Gods as witnesses. Robb loved her, he had made a holy vow to protect her. Robb would protect her. Robb would lie to the world to protect her. He would protect her with his life, he would call the northern banners to protect her. Robb would follow his father's advise to prepare the North for war, but he would not follow his father's wishes concerning Myrcella. She was going to stay at Winterfell.

If King Robert wanted her, he should come and get her. But first he would have to overcome the swamps of the Neck, the Crannogmen with their poisoned arrows, the almost impregnable fortress of Moat Cailin, the deadly cold of the North, every northern army, the walls of Winterfell and at last Robb's own sword. Once Robert was a mighty warrior, but now he was only a fat drunk.

If Robb wanted Myrcella to be save at Winterfell, she would be save at Winterfell. If King Robert wanted to kill her, Robb would even side with the hated Lannisters in the wars to come.

Robb looked up from the letter to tell Myrcella that he didn't care where she truly came from, that he loved her. But Myrcella wasn't there.

"Myrcella!?", he said and looked around.

He couldn't see her, she wasn't in the godswood any more, only Maester Luwin was still standing next to him, looking shocked.

"Myrcella!?", Robb shouted. No one answered.

"Where is she, where is my wife?", he asked Maester Luwin.

"I don't now, she panic-stricken run away after you read that letter to her, my lord", Maester Luwin answered worried.

"Find her. I want to know in what direction she was running and I want every man in my service to look for her. Search everywhere, look into every corner of Winterfell!", Robb said, his voice shivering.

"What shall we tell our men, my lord?", Maester Luwin asked.

Robb shortly considered.

"Tell them she got a panic attack after I informed her that her mother was plotting to murder her father, KING ROBERT. That's only half a lie", Robb answered.

"So you are refusing to follow Lord Eddard's wishes about the girl, my lord?", Maester Luwin asked him.

"I am and the girl is Lady Stark and she will be Lady Stark in the future as well", Robb said upset. "As you wish, my Lord. You are the Lord of Winterfell in your father's absence and I will follow your orders. I am loyal to you, you can trust me. But you will have to answer for this to Lord Eddard after his return, my Lord", Maester Luwin said uneasy, but with sympathy.

Together they left the godswood to gather Robb's guards. After Robb had told the soldiers what to do, they started their search. No one had seen Myrcella, but Robb had 500 household guards at Winterfell and almost everyone of them was looking for the girl. With torches and dogs that had sniffed at the dress she had worn yesterday. Robb took Greywind with him too, the dogs of Winterfell had acknowledged the giant direwolf as their natural leader.

Robb divided his men into small teams, every one was scanning a different part of Winterfell. He even sent out riders to look after her in the area surrounding the castle. She could not have gone far, only twenty minutes before he had received that damned letter. Myrcella was not physically well trained and she didn't know Winterfell or the woods around it well.

Robb was leading the squad that was searching at the inner keep, next to the godswood, her most likely location, because none of the guards at the gates to the outer castle had seen her and she definitely didn't know about the secret tunnels. After an hour they scored a first success.

"Lord Stark. Over there", a soldier called him.

Robb hurried to reach the man, who was standing at the entrance to the crypts.

"Look, my lord", the soldier said and pointed at one of the stone direwolves.

A rag of dark blue textile from her dress was hanging at the statue. Fear gripped him. If she was down there...She didn't know the way out and she wasn't dressed fitting the cold.

"Call the men to the crypts. Myrcella is in there. I want everyone looking for her in the crypts and get more torches. The men shall take their furs on, the crypts are cold", he said.

Robb hardly tried not to panic. He knew every part of the crypts, he could find the way out from every place down there blind, but they were vast, larger than the castle above and labyrinthine. And awfully cold. It could take hours to find her, even with 500 men, if she had reached the deeper levels. Robb shivered and tried to calm down.

They entered the crypts well prepared and Robb again divided his soldiers in small squads, every team was looking at one of the immense and many different levels. Dead Starks from a period of time of over 8000 years needed a large space. The crypts of Winterfell could be one the largest tomb vaults in the known world, according to some Maesters.

Robb was leading his team deeper into the cold, their many torches effectively driving out the darkness. Their shouts and the barking of the dogs were echoing from the walls. Robb was looking for Myrcella with his team at one of the medium levels. The level with the statue of King Theon Stark, called the Hungry Wolf. Robb was desperately shouting out her name, but only his own voice responded, thrown back by the walls.

He had to find her quickly. He had to find her today. She could get a dangerous fever in that cold. Time passed away and they kept looking for Myrcella.

"Lord Stark. I have found something. Over there", a soldier called him, swinging his torch.

Encouraged Robb approached him hastily, but when he reached the man, his faith almost lost him. There was another rag of textile, on the ground, close to the stair leading to the deepest levels. And there was blood on the ground too. Her blood. One of the dogs had obviously recognized the smell. Myrcella was at one of the deepest levels and she was hurt.

At least this delimited the area. There was no need to scan the upper or medium levels any more. He could concentrate his men at the deeper ones. Robb told some of his soldiers to call for the teams searching above them to come downstairs. He ordered two men to wait for the others to arrive, while he was already entering the next level with the squads close to him.

They had to hurry. Myrcella was alone in that cold darkness, freezing and probably badly injured. All of them were calling her name now and they systematically looked into every corner, behind every tomb. Somehow Robb managed not to panic, to lead his men with discipline and strategy. They went further downstairs, now they were at the level where he had kissed her once. She was still nowhere to find.

He wondered how desperate and panic-stricken she must have been to run so deep into the crypts in such a small amount of time. The cold was biting him, despite his fur cloak and the many torches. Despair swept through him again. Where the hell is she, he asked himself. He knew every level of the crypts but the last time he had been at this one had been years ago. Together with his father and his halfbrother Jon Snow he had visited the crypts once. His father had told them about the history of House Stark. They had visited every tomb and his father had told him every name of every dead Stark. It had taken hours.

They kept walking further downstairs, the men were carefully scanning every level they passed but there was still no sign of her. He was really desperate now.

They entered the last and deepest level, containing the statue of Brandon the Builder, the founder of his house. What if he had been wrong? What if she wasn't in the crypts at all? No, impossible. She had to be here. They had found the rags of her dress and her fresh blood on the ground. Robb would not leave the crypts until he found her.

"My lord. Quickly. Over there. Next to that statue!", a soldier screamed.

Robb ran to him as fast as he could. Happiness swept through him. His faith returned. It was done. He had her back. He had found the girl he loved with all his heart. Robb reached the soldier who had called for him.

And there she was. Cowering against the statue of Brandon the Builder, her thin arms wrapped around her, shaking, her cheeks red from the cold, her bloody knees more bad than good bandaged with rags from her dress and her eyes widely opened. She looked like a frightened deer, nothing like a lioness. Myrcella was covered in cobwebs and dust, her dress ruined. Robb had never been so happy to see her and he allowed his men to leave.

"Myrcella", he said smiling, "What are you doing here? You gave me a huge fright", he said. Myrcella opened her mouth but she was too weak to answer anything. She tried to lift up, but failed, her face pained and with tears in her eyes.

Robb remarked that her right leg was oddly spread from her body, her foot severely swollen.

"You are injured", he said worried.

Myrcella finally got her voice back.

"Robb...I'm so sorry", she faintly stammered, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm an abomination...My parentage...I'm not worthy of being your wife."

Her voice was tiny and shivering, only a quiet whisper.

"You must never ever say such things again", Robb answered her and kissed her cold forehead. "Come. I will bring you out of that cold tomb. You are going to need a hot bath and Maester Luwin has to look after your leg. And you belong in bed", he said and carefully lifted the injured girl up.


	13. Making Plans

**Chapter 13 – Making Plans**

 **Sorry for the very long break, but I was in holidays. I'm pleasantly surprised how many followers, fans and readers my story has now. I thank all the people who have given review. Every review is welcome. A review does not only show me how much my story is appreciated, it also helps me to improve my writing. I especially thank "Trap3r" who has pointed forward to me my accidental multiple misspelling of "gods". What a stupid mistake. No one is perfect, except George R. R. Martin :D.**

 **To "ladyres": This is not meant to be mean, but I'm totally aware that Cersei didn't poison Jon Arryn, of course I know Lysa did it on the order of Littlefinger, but you have to remember that this truth is a secret to everyone in Westeros, even to Jaime. Jaime is POV in that chapter. Everyone is convinced Cersei poisoned Jon Arryn. Maybe even Cersei herself believes that one of her agents has killed Jon Arryn in anticipatory obedience.**

 **My story is planed as a long term work. Prepare for a very long and profound plot. The end is still far away ;). For the better understanding: I will not portray anyone out of character. Robb is his father's son. Eddard is Eddard, Jaime is Jaime and Cersei is Cersei, for example. Myrcella is a bit like Tyrion, she was very shy at the beginning but she has flourished away from Cersei. Hopefully I made it clear that Myrcella is smarter than Robb. That means neither that she is perfect, nor Robb is an idiot the other way around. Myrcella will make mistakes, she already has made one (panicking and running into the crypts). You may see that as a breakthrough of her former personality.**

 **I hope you will continue to enjoy my story and I am looking forward to many more helpful reviews.**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella weakly wrapped her arms around Robb's neck who was carrying her in his arms. She was glad he had found her. She had been so stupid and foolish. It was the most stupid decision she ever made to run away from the man she loved, the man who loved her. Luckily Robb was not as stupid as she was and had immediately looked after his foolish wife. Otherwise she would have frozen to death here.

Myrcella would accept the shocking truth about her origin, a part of her always knew who her real father was. She was glad that Jaime was her father, not that drunk brute and if Robb truly loved her, he would as well. They would protect each other from the people who could not accept it.

The chill in the crypts was still biting her, despite the fur cloak that now covered her shivering body. Myrcella cowered closer against Robb's warm body. She felt safe in his arms, she had never felt safer. She passed the tombs of the wolf kings again, but this time Myrcella wasn't frightened. Robb was with her.

Her eyes became cloudy, she was exhausted and extremely tired. Myrcella allowed herself to slowly black out. No one was going to hurt her in Robb's arm, she could allow herself to be weak. A warm darkness and a most welcome sleep were embracing her.

When she awoke she was in her bed and a soft sunbeam was tickling her face. Her foot was aching much less and had been carefully cleaned and bandaged. Myrcella slowly raised her head. Robb was sitting next to the bed. He was sleeping in his chair. Obviously Robb had heard her shifting and he opened his eyes.

He promptly got up and rushed to her side after seeing that she had awake.

"You are finally awake", Robb said smiling.

"You are looking tired", she answered.

"That's your fault", Robb said winking and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Robb. Thank you for finding me. Thank you for not abandoning me", Myrcella whispered.

"I would do anything for you. I love you", Robb said solemnly.

"How long was I sleeping? What time is it?", she asked him.

"You have slept for over 16 hours. It is about 10 o'clock in the morning", Robb told her.

So long, she thought a bit shocked and let herself fall back against her pillow.

"Don't worry. It must have been an exhausting day. You should still rest. I will call for Maester Luwin to tell him that you have awoken. He has to check your foot", Robb said smiling and left the room.

He returned a few minutes later, followed by Maester Luwin.

"Good morning, my Lady. How do you feel?", Maester Luwin asked her.

"I feel better. The ache is less horrible", Myrcella responded and removed her blanket to allow the Maester to examine her foot.

Maester Luwin was slowly opening the bandages and looked at her swollen foot. Myrcella had already remarked that Luwin was a much better healer than Grandmaester Pycelle. Of course he was, Pycelle was only a slobbering sycophant with a weakness for young whores. Mother had forbidden Pycelle to examine her when she was ill the last time and it was one of her mother's few right decisions, Myrcella was convinced.

"It looks much better than yesterday. Luckily the fracture is not complicated. But a broken ankle will take time to fully heal, my Lady. About a month. You can't leave bed for the next three days. After that you may walk with a crutch until it is healed", Maester Luwin said after scanning her foot.

Myrcella was relieved that everything was going to be all right, but the necessity to stay in bed for the coming days definitely didn't thrill her. The Maester cleaned her swollen foot, put a chilling salve on it and bandaged it with fresh linen before he left. Myrcella sat up in the bed and Robb stepped closer and took her hand.

"What are we going to do now? I think your father wanted me to leave", Myrcella asked him. Her voice was shivering.

"You are not going to leave. We stay together. For ever. Always", Robb answered her.

"Almost Everyone was able to see me panicking after you got the letter. People will ask questions", she said worried.

"I told them you got a panic attack after I informed you that your mother is plotting to murder your father, King Robert. At least half the truth. That will silence the questions, for a while", Robb replied with an uncertain smile.

"That will only work as long as your father is not back, Robb. Lord Eddard will be back soon and your lie might have silenced the commoners and soldiers at Winterfell, but it won't silence the northern lords. Many will stay loyal to House Stark, regardless what House Stark is doing, but some others will use this to their political advantage. House Stark has rivals in the North. According to history the Boltons tried multiple times to overthrow the Starks. Don't give them a new reason to see another chance and to remember history. In addition House Lannister is not well loved in the north", Myrcella explained to him, hardly avoiding to burst into tears.

"I will kill anyone who dares to hurt you or to take you away from me. I would start a war to protect you", Robb spoke angered. A tear was running down his cheek.

In response she smiled and kissed his lips. It was good to taste his lips again. It revived her. Robb allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Myrcella took his head into her hands, fondling with his auburn curls, while their tongue fought a long battle. Myrcella enjoyed his warm and soft lips. His strong hands were stroking her blushed cheeks. Fire was flowing through her body. The fire of life and love. They kept holding the kiss until they needed to breath.

"Robb, you are only ruling the North in place of your father. He is still the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You can't lead your father's bannermen against your father. If he wants me to leave, I will have to leave", she said.

Now she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and her voice was nothing more than a tiny, trembling whisper.

"I...,I will convince him to change his mind. I will try everything!", Robb almost shouted.

"And if nothing works? What then?", Myrcella responded weeping.

"I will renounce my birth right. I will give Winterfell to Bran. He is much smarter than me anyway. We can leave Westeros. Go to the Free Cities. Live in the way we want to. I can work as a sellsword to earn money", Robb said.

Tears were running down his cheeks like a river. Now Myrcella was shocked but touched as well.

"Robb, that is madness. You can't do that. You have a duty to the people of the North. Some Targaryen princes gave up their birth right too to marry the women they loved. They have chosen love over duty and that didn't end well.

Working as a sellsword means that a man is selling his body. Do you want to sell your body? Shall I sell my body as well?

If you do that, you will betray the North, you will betray your father. Your father is a good man. The most honourable man I ever met. He loves you", Myrcella responded sadly.

She felt guilty for her harsh words.

"And I love you", Robb simply answered.

"You know the only possible way for us to stay together. To prevent your father from nullifying our marriage. I need your child in my belly", Myrcella said.

"Myrcella,...,you have to rest,...you are far too weak now to...", Robb answered worried, but a bit more calm.

That was Robb. He always cared for her, now more than ever before.

"I know. But as soon as I have recovered enough, we will try. We will try over and over again until we succeed. I'm already looking forward to this", she answered him with a grin.

"That lusty grin proves you are almost fine again", Robb answered laughing and weeping simultaneously.

Robb's laughter forced her to laugh as well and she kissed him again.

Why is life always so complicated? Why two people who love each other can't simply be together?, Myrcella asked herself, while she was greedily pressing her lips on his mouth and clinging herself to him with all her strength.

Completely out of breath they released each other from their kiss.

"There is one more thing", Myrcella said, "You may lie to the entire world about my origin but you should not lie to your own mother. Lady Catelyn deserves to know the truth about her son's wife."

"But what if she agrees with my father?", Robb said confused.

"Then so be it. But something is telling me she won't and that she will be on our side", Myrcella replied.

Robb opened his mouth to answer something but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"You are allowed to enter", Robb said.

The door opened. It was Maester Luwin again. He was holding a small scroll sealed with black wax.

"I apologise for interrupting, Lord Stark, but you ordered me to instantly inform you if we get letters from your family. A raven from Castle Black. From Jon Snow, your halfbrother, my Lord", Maester Luwin explained to them and handed over the letter to Robb.

Robb carefully broke the seal and started reading it. His facial expression slowly changed from curious to worried and then to confused.

"What does Jon Snow write?", Myrcella asked him.

"He is begging me to send more men to the wall. According to him the Night's Watch is badly outnumbered and that the King beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder is preparing for war, massing ten-thousands of wildlings. He says my uncle Benjen is lost beyond the Wall for many weeks now and...something dead with icy blue eyes tried to murder Lord Commander Mormont in his own chambers. The corpse of a missing ranger the Night's Watch had brought through the Wall", Robb read out to them.

Myrcella shivered and she didn't know why but she was deeply frightened now. She remembered that stupid image in her children's book and that dream she had under the weirwood tree.

A white, icy rider, beautiful in a terrible way, with bright blue eyes, wearing a crown of ice, riding an undead, half rotten horse, heading towards a wall of ice. One part of that dream had turned out to be true. A lion and a lioness hiding in a broken tower. Was another part following now?

"That kind of things don't exist. Magic has died out long ago", Maester Luwin said but he didn't seem to be convinced himself.

Myrcella remembered something that wildling woman, Osha, had told them a few days ago. That she had been fleeing. Fleeing from things long believed to be dead for ever. Things that awake when the night is darkest and the winter coldest. Things that were only asleep, not dead and that have awoken now. Things forgotten in the south. Cold things. Dead things. Things with blue eyes and weapons of ice. Things with the power to raise the dead. Myrcella hadn't believed anything, or at least she had convinced herself that she didn't believe anything. Osha was an uneducated and superstitious wildling, but now it was different. Jon Snow was neither uneducated, nor superstitious, nor would he lie to his brother to get more men for the Watch. Perhaps Osha had been right. Perhaps another part of her dream would turn out to be true. Better not.

"I don't understand this. Dead things are dead. How could a corpse be able to attack the Lord Commander? White Walkers are fairy tells", Robb said worried.

"Maybe they are not. Your brother is neither a fool, nor a liar. If Jon Snow says something does exist, it exists. And I am sorry for your uncle", she answered. Her voice was shivering and she felt a cold now.

"We don't know anything about walking dead or the Others but we definitely know one thing. The Night's Watch needs more men", Maester Luwin said.

"You are absolutely right. I am going to write a reply to Jon. The Watch will get more men. Hopefully uncle Benjen is not dead. I always liked him well and he is close to Jon. And I will order a servant girl to bring you something to eat, Myrcella", Robb said.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back soon", he said before following Maester Luwín.

Now she was alone again. Myrcella leaned back into the warm bed and tried to estimate what the upcoming weeks could bring. In the first place she had to get pregnant. That was the only way to stay with the love of her life. Myrcella couldn't think of a more pleasant duty.

She tried to imagine how a child of Robb and her would look like. Boy or girl? Would the child have Robb's curly, auburn hair and his blue Tully eyes? She would definitely love that.

Or would the child look like her, with emerald eyes and golden hair, like a Lannister?

Would she give life to a little Cersei, or to a little Eddard? Would the child look like a mix of the two of them?

Perhaps with auburn curls and emerald eyes? Or the other way around, with long golden hair and blue eyes? Maybe the child would like entirely different. Nothing like her or Robb.

Maybe the child would look like Eddard, Arya, the late Lyanna or Jon. Like a original Stark. With dark brown hair, dark grey eyes, a long, solemn face and a fierce beauty. A child of winter with the infamous wolf blood. That would be nice as well. Perhaps it would be the best outcome. No one would dare to nullify their marriage if she gave life to a little wolf, Myrcella thought amused.

She was thrilled now, all the worries were gone for a moment. What if she was already pregnant and simply hadn't remarked it yet? No, she said to herself, her moon blood had flowed not so long ago. They had still work to do. Work she would enjoy.

A knock on the door interrupted her rumination. It was the serving maid with her breakfast. Myrcella could see bread, honey, cheese, bacon, milk and eggs. Far too many things for her to eat at once, she told herself amused. The servant girl placed the plate on a small table next to her bed and left again. Myrcella started to eat. Her hunger was huge but the food was still too much. After some minutes Robb entered again and sat down next to her on the bed.

"That was an exhausting morning. Now I'm hungry again. May I have something?", he asked winking.

"Of course you can. I can't eat all of it", she responded laughing and put a piece of bread in his mouth.

Both of them were feeding each other and the breakfast quickly disappeared. Myrcella was fed up and she felt alive.

"Maybe I have recovered enough to make a first try after that luxurious breakfast", she said grinning.

"You are still injured", Robb answered.

"Then I won't be able to be on top", Myrcella said still grinning and exposed her breasts to him. That promptly caught his eyes.

"Perhaps you won't be able to scratch and bite me as well", Robb said laughing, while removing his cloths.

"I can't promise that", she answered and let her nightgown fully drop.

Robb leaned forward and they shared a long, fierce kiss. A familiar heat seized possession of her body and she gave up control to him and he entered her, beginning their first try.


	14. Call the Banners

**Chapter 14 – Call the Banners**

 _Robb_

One week had passed since Myrcella's accident in the crypts. She was now able to walk again, with a crutch and the recovery of her ankle was quick. But a Sword of Damocles was now over their relationship. They both lived in fear of the day of his father's return to Winterfell. Robb had convinced himself his father wouldn't send Myrcella away if she got a child from him but some doubts were still left. What if his father had already publicly declared the truth about the royal children to the realm? Myrcella had assured him that this had not happened yet, otherwise word would have reached the North promptly.

Instead there was silence. No message from the capital, from his father, from Arya or King Robert had arrived since his father's fateful letter. There was only silence. Robb started to wonder if something terrible had happened at King's Landing after his father's discovery. Eddard had informed him in that letter that he would tell the king and write another letter soon after. And then his father had planned to return to Winterfell immediately.

But there was nothing. Only silence. Robb feared that the Lannisters had acted first, to prevent his father from telling the truth to King Robert. Robb feared that the Lannisters had his father murdered, together with King Robert and that news hadn't spread through the realm yet. Something must have happened at court. He had told Myrcella about his worries and she had agreed with him. The lack of information from King's Landing was strange, she acceded.

Robb was hardly trying to ignore his growing fear and to do his duty as Lord of Winterfell as usual, with Myrcella at his side. He was in his father's solar now with her and they had checked the bookkeeping of the last month in the past hours.

The harvest was good, the storages of Winterfell well stocked and the plants in the glass gardens were growing strong. The North was prepared for the upcoming winter. Maester Luwin had informed him about letters from the Citadel, speaking of unquestionable changes of weather. Winter is coming, Robb said to himself slightly amused, we Starks are always right at last.

And the North was prepared for war as well. Robb hadn't refused to follow that order of his fathers. The Manderly fleet was patrolling in the Narrow Sea, while Maege Mormont had sent her longships to watch the eastern coast, especially the northern part of it, to protect the land from wildling raiders. Rumours had reached the realm that the wildlings were more organized now, united under the leadership of Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-Wall.

Robb didn't fear Ironborn marauders from the south, because they still kept Theon as a hostage, safe that Theon was one of his closest friends. Theon would never betray him, Robb was convinced. He was a bit mean and Robb didn't like the way he had treated Myrcella in the first place, to be honest. Theon had spoken to her like if she was a whore more than once. But that didn't bother her. Myrcella had more strength Theon could ever dream to have. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to deal with her origin. She had accepted herself. She had to accept herself, it was the only thing she could do, she had told him.

Robb looked at his wife. She was sitting in the chair next to him and seemed to be a bit tired from the long work.

"I think we are done now", Myrcella said.

"Luckily we are", Robb answered.

"Being your wife is exhausting in every way", Myrcella spoke, "And wonderful as well."

"You don't have to do all this work. It was your decision", Robb responded.

"A good wife aids her husband in every way she can, furthermore my life wouldn't satisfy me if it only consisted of needlework, playing the harp and dancing", Myrcella said.

"You are very good at needlework and dancing. At playing the harp not really", he answered winking.

"Now you are mean", Myrcella said in faked anger.

"Never", he answered and kissed her cheek.

In response Myrcella's face promptly flushed.

"We are together for quite a while and you still sometimes blush when I kiss you", Robb said laughing.

"That must be the love burning inside me", she replied giggling and her cheeks flushed even deeper.

"I'm looking forward to be inflamed by that burning love this night", Robb said with a wink.

"Me too. But you have to do something before that. Your mother still knows nothing about the true content of your father's letter. She deserves to know and I think she may be on our side", Myrcella explained to him seriously.

Now his good mood almost vanished but he had to admit that Myrcella had a point. A very important point. He was postponing to tell his mother for far too long. He couldn't escape that talk, otherwise he would have to lie to his own mother. Lying to the realm about Myrcella's origin was one thing. Lying to his mother was something entirely different. He absolutely knew that he wouldn't be able to live on with such a lie.

"You are right. I fear that talk but I have to do it. I can't lie to my mother and she deserves to know the truth about father's actions. He could be in grave danger and she has to know", Robb answered after he had finished his rumination.

"I will be with you", she said.

"Myrcella...", he tried to say.

"No. I have sworn to be at your side in good and bad times before the weirwood tree. Remember? And it is about my origin. I have to be there. With you", Myrcella said.

Robb noticed that her voice was shivering.

"As you wish. We will talk to my mother after supper", he replied.

"No, we will talk to Lady Catelyn now. You won't get another chance of postponing it", Myrcella spoke solemnly.

"Perhaps that is a good idea", Robb said with a tiny smile, "I will call for her."

"You don't have to be afraid of your mother", Myrcella said and took his hand, but Robb remarked her goose bumps and her shivering.

"You also don't have to be afraid", Robb responded and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders.

"As long as I'm with you, you don't have to be afraid", he whispered in her ear.

"I really would like to believe that", Myrcella answered and shortly kissed him.

"I will call for my mother", Robb said and stood up and rang the bell.

An old servant entered after a few minutes.

"My lord?", the servant asked him.

"Please sent for my lady mother. I want to speak to her", Robb ordered the servant with a smile.

"As you wish, Lord Stark. I will call for her", the servant replied and left the solar again.

"We will manage that", Myrcella said, "Your mother is a good woman and she cares for you."

"But does she care for you?", Robb asked.

"I don't really know, but she is always nice to me and she personally adjusted one of Sansa's old dresses to my size. I'm a bit smaller and thinner than your sister", Myrcella told him with a tiny smile.

Then the door opened and his mother entered.

"You wanted to speak to me, my son", his mother said with a warm smile.

"I have to", Robb said, hardly trying to be not too nervous.

"Is everything all right?", his mother asked.

He should have known it. It was foolish to try hiding his emotions from his mother. She always knows in what mood I am, he told himself.

"I'm afraid it is not", Robb answered his mother.

"Is there anything with Ned?", his mother asked him worried.

"Yes, he is involved in it, but he is fine, at least according to his last letter. According to the very letter I somehow managed not to show you", Robb said.

"You told me Ned wanted you to prepare the North for a possible war with the Lannisters and I left it at that. The letter was addressed to you", his mother said.

"That was the truth, but not the entire truth. There was something else in that letter. Something... really shocking and dangerous. Don't worry, it was not about father. It was about...Myrcella. Father found out...He discovered that...It is hard to say...I'm trying to tell you..."Robb spoke.

Why the hell was he stammering now?

"King Robert is not my father", Myrcella said.

Her voice was strong and clear, but Robb could feel that she was trembling and she was pressing herself against him.

"But that's ridiculous. How is that possible?", his mother asked?

Robb noticed that his mother was not as bewildered as she pretended to be. He softly wrapped an arm around Myrcella and she continued speaking before he could say anything.

"I'm a bastard, born of incest between my mother and her twin brother Jaime, my uncle. Jaime Lannister is my true father. And the father of Tommen and Joffrey as well. Everyone of us shares no blood with King Robert. A part of me always knew.

Your husband, my lady, Lord Eddard discovered that truth. The same truth that probably got Lord Arryn killed by the hands of my mother. Lord Eddard told Robb and furthermore he told him that he wants me to leave, because I will have no political use if Lord Eddard reveals that truth to the realm as he intended to do; and for my own safety. Of course Lord Eddard will be in danger too if he reveals the truth, because my mother will do anything she can to prevent it. That was the content of that letter", Myrcella told his mother.

Robb looked at his mother. She seemed to be shocked, but not surprised. She already suspected it, he deduced. Of course she did. He remembered their meeting in the godswood shortly after Bran's fall. His mother had suspected a Lannister conspiracy back then and she correctly had figured it out that there must be a big and dangerous secret about Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei and that Bran must have somehow discovered it.

"I understand quite a lot of things far better now. Your strange behaviour last week. Both of you have behaved differently. You acted like frightened deer that desperately staid close to each other to protect themselves from the predators", his mother said.

Robb was glad she didn't use the word 'wolves'.

"I suppose you want me to change your father's mind. I can't promise that, but I will try. I want you to be happy, Robb. You really love her. Your marriage has been done and consummated. Consummated multiple times, I think. By the laws of gods and men it is indissoluble. I can tell Ned that, but I can't promise that he will listen to me in that matter. I can tell him that revealing the truth will destroy that profitable marriage alliance, but I can't promise that this will influence his decisions. I will write a letter to him immediately.

The realm is as quite as always. If Ned already told the king the realm would be shattered in his foundations. There would be war. The Lannisters would certainly have attacked first. But there is still peace. I deduce that Ned hasn't told the King yet. Maybe he has changed his mind by his own.

I desperately hope that your fear isn't justified, because if he intended to tell King Robert and the Lannisters found out first of his plans...gods help us then. It was wise to prepare the North for war", his mother said with a small but worried smile.

Robb was truly relieved now. It could have been worse. It could have been much worse. But his mother was right. If the Lannisters discovered his fathers intention...He didn't want to think about what Cersei could have done then. Robb looked at Myrcella. A large burden seemed to have dropped away from her and she hugged him fiercely.

"I will head to the great hall. Supper is ready I think", his mother tactfully said and left them alone.

"I told you your mother will be on our side", Myrcella said with tears in her eyes.

"Our chances have improved clearly now. My father mostly if not always listens to my mother. He isn't following her wishes always, but he listens to her before making important decisions", he spoke.

"I only have to get pregnant and everything will be fine", she responded with a happy grin.

"We will try again after supper", Robb said smiling and helped her to get up and handed over her crutch to her. Arm in arm they attended the great hall. After they had finished, they promptly went to their chambers and their love was as fierce and happy as if it was the first time.

 _Myrcella_

She woke up in the early mourning. The space between her legs was still aching a little from their wild love making last evening, but it was a sweet pain she gladly endured. Both of them were still naked. In this room we are almost always naked, she thought amused. Robb had an arm wrapped around her hip and her arms were embracing him as well. Her head was resting on Robb's chest and she decided to stay like. She could hear his calm and regular heartbeat, she could feel his warmth and sense his breath on her skin.

Myrcella wondered if she was already pregnant. It was entirely possible. She would know in approximately two weeks. Her moonblood had flown fourteen days ago the last time. Myrcella slightly raised her head to examine Robb. His auburn curls were in a mess. Of course they were after she had endlessly fondled with them last night. His skin was covered with tiny scratches from her nails. She could still feel his teeth softly biting her. She could see it on her breasts and thighs. Love marks they both called the scratches and bites.

In her eyes love had to be fierce, not sweet. Perhaps she had inherited that from her mother. Her mother once said something similar to Jaime and Myrcella overheard it. She always told herself that she was nothing like her mother and everyone else was telling her that too, but to be honest, they were similar in some ways, Myrcella had to admit to herself. Their refusal to act like common highborn women. She was actively aiding Robb in running Winterfell and she enjoyed large rides in the wolfswood with him, for example. Cersei often said she wished she had been born as a man. According to servants in Casterly Rock, Tyrion had told her some years ago, her mother once dressed in Jaime's clothes and demanded a sparring lesson with the master-at-arms. It worked because when they were little children no one could distinguish between Cersei and Jaime.

Myrcella remembered that she had smiled after Tyrion had told her that story. Myrcella decided to alter her opinion. She was not nothing like her mother, she was a happier and nicer version of her mother. She sometimes wondered how much harm that fat, drunk brute must have done to her mother. Probably Robert had suffered as well from the cold ignorance of Cersei, but according to Cersei she adored him once, idolized him. What has Robert truly done to her? What has she done to him? But at least she was a mother to her some times. Some very few times. Robert was never ever a father to her, not even once. She wondered if the early lose of her own mother, Lady Joanna and the suffers she had to endure on the hands of Robert were the only reasons why her mother was as she was now or if there was something else. Something dark and horrible that must have happened in her mother's early childhood.

However, thinking of her mother made her feel sad and angry and so Myrcella stopped it and she started to softly stroke Robb's chest. That made her feel good and she let her hands wander over his hard muscles towards his soft neck. Myrcella could feel the blood pulsating through his veins. His neck was warm, almost hot. He is so young. Still so young and vulnerable, she remarked. And he already had to bear such a heavy burden. Ruling the largest of the Seven Kingdoms.

She had Robb who was giving her strength. But whom did he have, she asked herself. His father was thousands of miles away. Robb had his mother, but Lady Catelyn had four other children to care about. All of them younger than Robb, Arya was in the snake pit called 'King's Landing' and Bran was crippled, thanks to her mother and father.

She had to be Robb's strength, she told herself. She could give him strength if she shared his burdens. Probably that's the true reason I insisted so adamantly to help him ruling the North, she said to herself.

Myrcella smoothly took his head into her hands and toyed with his auburn hair. She loved his hair and she loved to toy with it. Since the day she saw him for the first time, the day she arrived at Winterfell with the court, left her mother's absurdly large golden carriage and entered the courtyard of Winterfell after little Tommen she loved Robb's auburn curls. It were that auburn curls that had caught her eyes first and they had doomed her. She felt him shifting and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up", Myrcella said.

"No need to be sorry, because your toying with my hair is the best way imaginable to be woken up", he said winking and kissed her nose.

"You are a flatterer, I think I have already told you that", she answered with a grin and raised. "More then once", Robb said still grinning.

Myrcella got up and she noticed amused how her naked body promptly caught his attention.

"No, not now", she said laughing loudly, "We would miss breakfast and lunch"

"You are right and that would be really bad, because I'm very hungry", Robb responded laughing as well and left the bed.

They both got dressed. Myrcella allowed him to wash and braid her hair. The water was mixed with her beloved lavender oil. After that they attended the great hall. It was very early in the mourning and only Theon was already there. Myrcella was surprised. Usually Theon was the last one to get up, because of his frequent and long visits to the brothel late in the night.

"Good morning, my dear Theon. I suppose you went to bed earlier than most days", Myrcella greeted him with feigned kindness.

She heavily disliked Theon because of his silly jokes and his many suggestive comments about her body. Theon was a lusty man whore. He even tried to 'seduce' the wildling woman, Osha, once, according to Maester Luwin. Luckily Theon had found his master in that woman. Myrcella was convinced Osha had seen things far worse beyond the Wall than a little, pompous lordling. Most likely Osha could kill Theon with her bare hands if she wanted to.

"Good mourning, my sweet girl", Theon replied with a sneer.

Obviously he was too dumb to notice her sarcasm.

Robb sat down and Myrcella joined him. Most of the breakfast went on in silence until a frightened Maester Luwin interrupted them. The Maester was running, holding a scroll with a red seal. The Lannister seal, she instantly noticed. An uneasy feeling crept over her, very similar to the feeling she had shortly before Robb opened that letter of his father. But something was telling her that the content of that letter could be even more dreadful.

"My lord, I'm glad you are already here. You must read that letter. It is from the capitol, signed by Queen Cersei Lannister and King Joffrey. Your lord father. He...", the maester said horrified.

"Give it to me", Robb almost screamed. He was reading quickly and his face was darkening in fear and anger.

"Treason...", Robb read out.

"You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king", Maester Luwin said.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his arse kissed", Robb said even more angry.

"This is a royal command, my lord", the maester said worried.

Something was already telling her what Robb was going to say soon. Fear embraced her, It was unpreventable. Robb had to say it, it was only a matter of time, a matter of seconds.

"If you should refuse to obey...", Maester Luwin said.

"I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing", Robb said, "But not alone. Call the banners!"

There it was. Her greatest fear since they had received Lord Eddard's letter. War.


	15. The Wolf shows his Claws

**Chapter 15 – The Wolf shows his Claws**

 _Robb_

They were coming. All of them. The North was coming. As soon as Robb had called the banners and informed the North of his liege lord's incarceration, every northern lord sent his army to Winterfell, most of them leading their soldiers personally. Stark, Bolton, Manderly, Karstark, Umber, Glover, Cerwyn, Flint, Hornwood, Mormont, Dustin, Ryswell, Locke, Tallhart and many more. Great houses and small houses. Houses with banners feared throughout the whole realm and houses with banners even Maester Luwin couldn't immediately recognize. The walls of the castle were decorated in a lot of colours.

Many of the northern houses had come, or at least their forces that could be gathered in such a small amount of time. The Manderlys had only sent a few riders, the main force of the noble houses from the southern North led by Wylis and Wendel Manderly would join them at Moat Cailin. But the host assembled at Winterfell was already a formidable army. Now Robb was holding war council in the great hall with the northern lords. He was an unproven boy trying to lead battle hardened men, all of them fierce warriors, respected commanders and some of them with a really cruel reputation. Greatjon Umber, Roose Bolton, Galbart Glover, Maege Mormont and Rickard Karstark were the most powerful. Each of them had probably slaughtered countless of enemies.

And he, a boy of sixteen years, was trying to lead them, had to lead them. Robb greatly respected them, he even feared some of them. The Greatjon, one of the largest men he knew, with his gigantic, ugly, cruel greatsword, but mostly Roose Bolton, always silent and without any emotion. All of them obeyed his father, but would they obey him? Robb was not sure and he knew that he had to prove himself before them. In their eyes he was an inexperienced boy, still half a child. Robb knew it. He knew it from the way they looked at him, the way they spoke to him. Only their respect for his father, their beloved Ned, was keeping them in line, at the moment.

Robb knew that he mustn't show any signs of weakness. They were watching him carefully, testing him without mercy. Myrcella, her leg was fully healed now, was at his side and she clearly understood the situation as well. Both of them were recognizing how tensed the whole situation was. Robb didn't like the way some of them were looking at Myrcella, the southern Lannister girl. Only Maege Mormont was treating her with kindness. It was the kindness of a she-bear, but at least she didn't make insulting and suggestive jokes about her looking like the Greatjon. That man seemed to love trouble and he was trying hard to cause some.

Myrcella had to be King Robert's daughter to them, the daughter of their late and well loved king. They would never follow a boy married to a Lannister bastard, born of incest. Robb had burned his father's letter about her origin and no one knew about her true parentage, apart from him, her, Maester Luwin, his mother and his father. The truth had to stay a secret forever, otherwise Myrcella would be torn into pieces. She was here, because she had insisted on being on the war council. They need to know the wife of their upcoming lord, otherwise they would never respect her, she had explained to him. Myrcella kept herself in the background, she rarely spoke, but her presence was giving him strength. Her smile was giving him strength. Her hand on his knee under the table was giving him strength. She was a small glimpse of bright, golden sunlight among cruel, dark steel.

At this moment Robb was discussing the march order with his father's lords and even that basic question of strategy was able to start an argument. The Greatjon disagreed with Robb's suggestion, expressed politely.

"For 30 years I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man you want leading the vanguard", the colossal man said.

His voice was the loudest Robb had ever heard. But Robb wouldn't allow this lord to command him around. He had ordered Lord Glover to lead the vanguard and if he stepped back from his order he would look weak. He had to stand against the Greatjon.

"Galbart Glover will lead the van", Robb responded calmly.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover", the Greatjon roared back. This behaviour was unacceptable. It had to stop, otherwise everyone would laugh at Robb.

"I will lead the van, or I will take my men and march them home", the Greatjon continued.

The Greatjon obviously wanted to gamble. Robb would accept the gamble. He had to accept it, he had to do it without looking weak and he had to win. In truth Lord Umber frightened him, but he hid it. Robb took a deep breath, shortly looked at Myrcella and Greywind and answered the Greatjon with a calm, cold voice.

"You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber", Robb said and stood up, "And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back north, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker" Now he had made his move and there was no way back. If the Greatjon retreated, everything would be fine. But if he would not, Robb had to punish him, otherwise his authority would crumble like a house of cards.

The Greatjon rose as well, threw his mug away and grabbed the hilt of his dagger. A dagger almost as large as Robb's sword. Now everyone in the hall got up as well. Every eye was focused on them. Myrcella's mouth opened and stayed open, her face as white as snow, Roose Bolton examined him estimating and Robb's household guards prepared to draw swords.

"Oathbreaker is it?! I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass! A boy blinded by his southern whore, this Lannister slut!", the Greatjon roared angrily.

Robb still thought about an appropriate reaction but then everything happened within a second. Greywind charged across the table, the Greatjon fell, knocked to the ground by the direwolf and was screaming in pain. The beast ripped out two of the Greatjon's fingers.

First Robb was shocked but he quickly regained composure. His wolf had done a great job and he had to take advantage of it. Everyone was frightened by the animal, even Roose Bolton shortly seemed to be uneasy. The direwolf had provided Robb with desperately needed respect.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord", Robb said calmly.

In response the Greatjon only grunted savagely.

"But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me", Robb spoke further.

The Greatjon furiously kicked his chair away and looked at his wounded hand.

"Your meat...is bloody tough", he roared.

And then he burst into a wild and thunderous laughter. Robb was only relieved the tensed, dangerous situation was finally neutralized without bloodshed and allowed himself to laugh as well. He looked at Myrcella. The girl was still frightened and she was unable to join the laughter. Robb took her trembling hand and she calmed down. Robb placed a kiss on her forehead, while everyone in the hall was roaring and laughing.

No one would dare to challenge his leadership now, at least until the aftermath of his soon coming first battle. That would be an entirely different test. His first battle had to be a victory.

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella could hardly relax. Only the direwolf had prevented a slaughter. Now everyone was laughing but a few seconds earlier a massacre seemed to be unavoidable. The Stark soldiers had already gathered behind Robb, some of them with steel in their hands and the Umber men, almost as gigantic and barbaric as their lord, had grabbed their claymores, battleaxes and warhammers as well. But luckily Greywind was there and probably saved many lives at the cost of two fingers. Now Robb's authority was restored and Lord Umber had turned from a challenger into Robb's greatest buddy.

That man was like a force of nature and it was good to have him at their side. Robb would need that kind of men. But not as a commander. Myrcella wouldn't give the Greatjon an army, the man was far too impulsive, she would give him command over a small elite force of berserker to cause terror among their enemies during battle. Fitting tasks for fitting men, her grandfather used to say.

Roose Bolton seemed to be a suitable and cunning general, but the man was clearly not trustworthy. Myrcella wouldn't give him too much power and she would definitely watch him carefully. She had already told Robb that and he had agreed.

Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Another lesson of Lord Tywin. Myrcella wondered why she remembered that so well. She was never close to her famous, feared grandfather. She disliked the way he treated uncle Tyrion, his second son and heir, because Jaime was in the King's Guard. Perhaps when Lord Tywin was speaking, she was the only one listening, while Joffrey was torturing animals and Tommen playing with his kittens. Both of her brothers were not qualified leaders, she thought. Joffrey was cowardly, cruel and crazy; Tommen was too soft, smooth and scared. Joffrey was a bad king, maybe even worse than the Mad King.

Sweet Tommen would be pressed down by his crown and cut into pieces by the Iron Throne should he ever become king.

But Robb was a leader. He had inherited his fathers qualities and his father's lords slowly started to respect him, especially the Greatjon, thanks to Greywind. Myrcella didn't listen to the discussions, she was a girl and no one would like to hear her opinion, apart from that she didn't understand much about war and strategy. At least she believed she didn't know much about that matters.

She also wasn't drinking very much, her cup of mead was still full. She rather examined the lords and tried to figure out their thoughts about Robb. The Greatjon was a human giant and most likely a great drinking companion. That man only respected strength and Greywind's action had shown Robb's strength. A boy able to control a direwolf almost as large as a horse had to be strong and because of that, Robb had earned the Greatjon's loyalty.

Galbart Glover was a proud vassal of Lord Eddard, a simple and honourable man. He obeyed Eddard's son out of principle.

Maege Mormont was a fierce warrior, a she-bear and drinking more ale than most men and she was still sober, but she was also a mother of many children. Maege Mormont and Myrcella were the only women in the hall, apart from the servant maidens. She was the only one who had smiled at Myrcella and the ruler of Bear Island had chosen the chair to Myrcella's left side. Lady Mormont seemed to be a bit protective of her, the sweet and nice girl from the south.

But to make no mistake, that woman had probably slaughtered more men than her uncle,...father,...Ser Jaime. Lady Mormont was wearing ringmail, a heavy, spiced mace and her face was decorated with impressive scars. Jaime saw himself as one of the greatest swordsman alive, second only to Barristan Selmy, but something was telling her that woman was perhaps able to punch him to pulp with her mace.

Roose Bolton was again the most difficult person to evaluate. Always calm, cold and he rarely said something. He wasn't drinking any alcohol apart from his beloved hippocras. But if he spoke with his quiet voice, everyone was listening carefully, as she had already realized during his visit to Winterfell at the wedding feast. And Myrcella was convinced Lord Bolton was saving every spoken word and every scene in his mind. That man frightened her again, quite like during their first encounter at the double wedding.

Roose Bolton was probably the smartest person in the hall and he was Robb's most important vassal. He commanded an army almost as large as the Stark's own force, the Bolton men with their Flayed Men banner were some of the most dreaded and disciplined warriors throughout Westeros, he had proven himself a formidable general during Robert's Rebellion and he possessed the cunning and political experience many of the other northern lord's lacked.

He seemed to be impressed how Robb had stand against the feared Greatjon. The Greatjon respected strength, but Roose Bolton respected intelligence. And he always seemed to have many alternative plans in his mind. Myrcella had been convinced Varys and Littlefinger were the most enigmatic and mysterious men she ever knew, but after watching Roose Bolton closer, she was not so sure any longer.

He would be loyal to House Stark, but only as long as House Stark was winning. Roose Bolton was not a man who would allow himself to be on a losing side. His son's marriage to Sansa Stark might have strengthened his solidarity to House Stark, but Myrcella wouldn't count on it without doubts. Perhaps Roose Bolton was the only one of the northern lords who really mattered. She took a small sip of mead.

"My Lady, is everything all right?", the voice of Maege Mormont interrupted her rumination.

The voice of that woman was like the roar of a she-bear ready to attack, but Myrcella could feel the kindness and caring in it. Lady Mormont might be a she-bear, but a she-bear would defend her puppies with a love and fierceness a human mother could never hope to have. Myrcella liked the old warrior woman.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lady Mormont, but I'm worried about Robb. He is going to war and we just have married", Myrcella said. Myrcella trusted Maege Mormont and so she spoke candidly.

"Every wife is worried about her husband. We do everything to protect them, but they seem to want to enter their graves as soon as possible. I lost mine ten years ago. That stupid fool died during a hunt. A bear hunt. Maybe he thought a bear wouldn't dare to hurt him, because he wore one on his cloak. But I still miss him. He was a simple but good man. I gave birth to my last child Lyanna shortly after his death", Lady Mormont told her and emptied her mug, only to promptly refill it.

"That's very sad. I'm sorry for him", Myrcella answered.

"Thank you, my dear. Little Lyanna never knew her father but she is perhaps the strongest of my children. I sometimes wonder if my late husband truly is her father and not some animal spirit in form of a bear", Maege Mormont said roaring and laughing.

"The Mormont family seems to have strong women. Women who are stronger than most southern men", Myrcella replied winking and took a sip of mead.

"Every baby from the North is stronger than a southern man", Maege Mormont spoke, now laughing even louder, "Southerners are weak. During battle they run like frightened deer when I come for them with my mace and when winter approaches, they freeze and die screaming. They even pray to the wrong gods"

"Don't be mean, My Lady, I'm southern as well, remember?", Myrcella said winking again.

"You were southern. Once in the past. A long time ago. I don't know your past self, but you clearly have changed. You are hardened. You will be able to give birth to healthy northern children, quite like Lady Catelyn. I have seen you praying in front of the weirwood tree.

Being northern isn't only a question of origin, it is a question of the way of live. We northerners don't dress in silk and velvet, we dress in wool, leather and steel. We dress in cloths that keep you warm during winter. We don't eat exotic fruits, we eat meat and bread. We don't drink wine, we drink mead and ale. We eat and drink things that make you well-fed during winter. We don't fight honestly in pretty tournaments, we fight dirty in real battles. We only fight in real battles to spare our strength to survive during winter.

You have adapted the northern way of live perfectly. You may look like a pretty princess from the south, with golden hair, a sweet face and an attractive body, but you can be steel and ice if needed. You will survive Winter", Maege Mormont explained to her solemnly.

In response Myrcella was baffled. She had never seen herself that way, Of course she tried hard to be a good wife to Robb, to be an example to the people of the North, to be northern, but she had never thought how drastic her change of appearance and personality could look to others. She was wearing furs and wool, sometimes leather, direwolf brooches and her hair was always waved into simple, long braids. Mother will be shocked if she meets me again, she told herself. Maybe even Tyrion wouldn't be able to recognize her.

"Thank you, Lady Mormont, thank you for your kind words", Myrcella answered her still a bit confused.

"That weren't kind words, that were honest words", Maege Mormont responded, "In the North life is different. It is harder. And so humans have to be harder here. Women and men alike. Everyone of my daughters knows how to defend herself. Spear, axe, mace, bow and sword, they have mastered all kind of weapon.

My little Lyanna already beats her male sparring opponents into the dirt", Lady Mormont told her. Now Myrcella really was confused. Girls that were fighting. Girls equal to boys. She could hardly imagine that. Of course the tomboyish Arya was sparring, but she was an exception. Was she?

"That kind of behaviour isn't very ladylike", Myrcella said and took a tiny sip of mead. The alcohol was already burning in her head, while Lady Mormont was drinking her ale like if it was only water.

"A proper lady won't deal well in the North. You have to leave the prison of southern courtesy and ladylike behaviour. You see the young woman wearing chain mail and an axe, drinking with the soldiers over there? That's my eldest, Dacey Mormont.

I can teach you some useful things if you want to. I can teach you how to defend yourself with any weapon you might chose. Surely there will be some time left for it during the upcoming battles", Lady Mormont said between two swallows of ale.

"I...I don't know...I don't know if I could...I don't know if Robb would...if Robb would allow it", Myrcella answered stammering and confused. Lady Mormont's offer had partially shocked her.

"Of course you can. Robb would love it, I'm convinced. Lord Eddard allows his wolf daughter to ride, hunt and spar. Why should his son behave differently?

And you are Robb's wife, not his slave. Don't you want to know how to defend yourself? Don't you want to be not forced to hide behind Robb's strength any longer if that stupid Greyjoy lordling makes his suggestive jokes the next time? Don't you want to punch the smirk out of his stupid face if he dares to insult you the next time?" Maege Mormont spoke and took another mouth of ale from her mug.

"Yes, I want that", Myrcella answered her smiling and as quiet as possible.

"I'm glad you are not stupid. I'm already looking forward to beat your perfect body with a wooden mace. Want to see Robb's face if he sees you naked after it", Maege Mormont said roaring.

In response Myrcella burst into a loud giggle until she had tears in her eyes. She took another sip of mead after she had calmed down. That woman is fantastic, she thought. Maege Mormont was not perhaps able to punch Jaime to pulp with her mace, she was absolutely able to do it. And her mentioning of Robb had brought her to an idea. She would leave earlier and surprise him when he returned to their chambers after the war council was over. He would be tired after such long discussions, but that wasn't a problem. It never used to be.

"I have to excuse myself, but I want to retire to my rooms. I'm very tired now, Lady Mormont", Myrcella said smiling warmly.

"Of course you are allowed to leave, my dear. But I'm no fool. You are not tired. Something is telling me Robb Stark will have some more scratches on his pretty skin tomorrow", Maege Mormont responded laughing again and she emptied her mug.


	16. Winter is marching South

**Chapter 16 – Winter is marching South**

 _Robb_

Robb shortly interrupted his conversation with his mother, Maester Luwin, Roose Bolton, the Greatjon, Lord Karstark and Lord Glover to look at Myrcella. She was talking with Lady Mormont and she was obviously enjoying the company of the old, hardened warrior woman. That was surprising. The last time he had watched her this evening, immediately after the Greatjon's challenge of his leadership, she had seemed to be deeply worried, almost frightened.

Robb was glad to see her eased and he again paid attention to his father's vassals. The march order was finally settled, at the cost of two fingers, the supply organized and now they were discussing the situation in the south. They had very little information and that made it hard to make decisions of future alliances. He even had a small argument with his mother, he had wanted her to stay at Winterfell, but she was insisting to accompany them in case of needed aid from House Tully.

"We know almost nothing about the situation in the other parts of Westeros, apart from Ned's imprisonment", his mother said.

"It is important to know about the reactions of the other great lords to Joffrey's coronation. If we want to win, we can't do it without allies", Roose Bolton spoke.

Lord Bolton was always the voice of reason in their discussion. He was the counterpart to the Greatjon's bloodthirsty fury. If it were up to Lord Umber they would run straight forward to the Red Keep, smash the gates with a warhammer and bang Joffrey into the blades of the Iron Throne. Of course it weren't that easy. The Greatjon was an impressive warrior, but a horrible strategist. The others were clearly annoyed by the Greatjon's cocky words.

"Do we know anything?", Lord Karstark asked.

"Yes, we do know some things, at least", Maester Luwin replied. Ravens from Riverrun, High Garden and Dragonstone have arrived at Winterfell. House Tully has refused to bend the knee to King Joffrey after Lord Eddard's incarceration. Lord Hoster Tully is the father-in-law of Lord Stark. Unfortunately Lord Tywin has smashed the Riverlords lead by Ser Edmure Tully at the Golden Tooth. Ser Edmure's attempt of a preemptive strike quickly failed, the Lannisters were already waiting for them. The army of the Riverlands was badly outnumbered. Now the Lannisters are marching on Riverrun. At least Ser Edmure managed to flee to Riverrun"

"Most likely my beloved brother hasn't fully inherited our father's strategic talent. It was foolish to openly attack Lord Tywin. If our father weren't mortally ill, he would have never allowed it. He should have fortified his defence to wait for aid from us and maybe House Arryn, lead by our sister", his mother said with a tired smile.

"We have a few other news as well. Stannis Baratheon is calling himself the one true king, he has gathered his forces at Dragonstone and he is building warships. His own army is small, but he is successfully hiring sellswords and pirates from beyond the Narrow Sea.

Renly Baratheon is currently at High Garden. He has called himself king as well, married Margaery Tyrell and so he has the combined might of the Stormlands and the Reach backing him. He commands an army of over a hundred thousand men. Perhaps we should ally with him. Renly was always close to Lord Eddard. Surely he wants his old friend free again", Maester Luwin explained to them

"Why are the Baratheon brothers calling themselves kings? Joffrey is Robert's son and heir. That's ridiculous", Lord Karstark said confused.

Now it was dangerous. Now Robb had to lie and his father's lords had to believe it. He had thought about his words carefully for a long time, together with his mother, Maester Luwin and, of course, Myrcella.

"My father was a victim of a disgusting lie invented by Stannis Baratheon. Lord Stannis claims that all of King Robert's children were bastards, born of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother, Ser Jaime", Robb told them.

A furious and confused uproar was the consequence of his words. The Greatjon loudly cursed Stannis, together with almost everyone else. Only Roose Bolton was as silent as always. He was piercing Robb with his colourless, icy eyes. Something was telling him that Roose Bolton didn't believe him. Robb had to be very, very careful now. There must not be any doubts.

"Stannis was always jealous of his older brother. Everyone knows that. Now he is trying to steal the Iron Throne. If Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were bastards, born of incest, Stannis would be the rightful heir and one true king. A disgusting lie, but very advantageous for him and everyone else who wants to use a chaos to get more power for himself.

Lord Stannis has tricked my beloved father and now Ned is paying the price for the falseness of Lord Stannis. The boy king has arrested my father, while Lord Stannis was safe at Dragonstone. Unfortunately for this treacherous bastard his own brother, Renly, isn't following him and has made his own plans. But we should not forget, that the boy king has slaughtered my father's men at King's Landing. That crime must not stay unpunished. We have to force Joffrey to release my father. In response we will aid him to defeat Stannis and Renly as soon as my father and Arya are released", Robb said. He heard an approving murmuring. The royal letter said nothing about his sister, but he was convinced Arya was a hostage as well.

"First we should aid House Tully. We can join forces with them", his mother said.

"Lady Catelyn is right. We need allies and House Tully will aid us if we aid them. And we must not forget that we will be cut off from the south if the Lannister manage to conquer the Riverlands entirely. The Lannisters must not take Riverrun", Lord Bolton spoke.

"I agree. We should march as soon as possible. Lord Hoster is Lord Eddard's father-in-law. House Tully is linked with House Stark through blood", Lord Glover said.

"You are right. All of you. House Tully has aided House Stark during the war against the Mad King. Now we will aid them. If we drive out the Lannisters from the Riverlands, our position will be strong enough to negotiate with them, otherwise they will be trapped between us north of them and Renly in the south.

We should drop hints that we possibly might ally with Renly. That will put the Lannisters under increased pressure to accept our conditions", Robb explained to the lords.

"That strategy could work", Roose Bolton said and the other lords also agreed.

"Maester Luwin, how many men do we have at the moment?", Robb asked.

"I have finished my counting. We have 4000 of our own Stark soldiers, 3000 Boltons, 2500 Karstarks, 1500 Umbers, 1000 Glovers, 500 Mormonts, 500 Cerwyns, 500 Ryswells, 500 Tallharts, 400 Dustins, 400 Flints, 400 Hornwoods, 800 men from the Mountain Clans, then there are some men sent by minor lords, many of them not able to gather more than 100 men, but together they contribute about 2000 men. So we do have 18000 soldiers in total here at Winterfell. 1500 Manderlys will join us at Moat Cailin, together with about 500 warriors from lesser lords of the southern North. We will have an army of 20000 men", Maester Luwin enumerated.

"That is less than half of the entire northern strength", Robb said worried.

"The North could assemble approximately 50000 men, almost equal to the Lannister forces, but we don't have the time to wait for them. If we want to reach Riverrun in time to aid house Tully, we have to march now, otherwise we will be too late to prevent the Lannisters from taking the Riverlands entirely. We don't have another choice", Roose Bolton said.

"Maybe we can bolster our numbers with the remaining forces of the Riverlords. The Tully army smashed by Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime at the Golden Tooth was gathered very hastily, it only consisted of a few thousand men, just a fraction of the Riverland's manpower. The Riverlords can mass their remaining, much larger forces, but they will need enough time. Time we can give them", Maester Luwin told them.

"So the basic strategy is clear. We will march south tomorrow, expel the Lannisters from the Riverlands and join forces with House Tully. Then we will force that boy king to release my father, our Lord.", Robb said, "Now let us discuss the details."

"Robb, my love, may I leave? I'm very tired", Myrcella asked him with a smile.

"Of course you can", Robb answered his wife and kissed her forehead.

Myrcella stood up, but before she could retire, Roose Bolton spoke to her.

"Princess Myrcella, may I ask you a question?", Lord Bolton said.

"Of course and you should remember one thing: I'm not a princess any more. I'm Lady Stark now", Myrcella responded calmly.

Robb noticed a very, very small hint of a cruel smile on Roose Bolton's face. He wanted to interrupt him, something was telling him, that this would turn out to be a cruel kind of test very soon, but Roose Bolton was speaking again before Robb could do anything.

"How do you feel about declaring war on your family? King Joffrey is your brother. You are a Lannister by birth. It must be hard to be on the opposite side now", Lord Bolton said with his quiet voice.

Robb had been right. It was a test. A taunting and cruel one. Robb looked at Myrcella. She seemed to be uneasy and slightly frightened. He sensed how Roose Bolton's piercing, colourless eyes were hurting her.

Myrcella took a breath and answered him: "The Lannisters were my family. The Starks are my family. I have never been close to Joffrey. He is cruel and stupid, but my mother only cared for him. But Robb loves me. He is the first and only one who loves me. I'm Robb's wife and I will bear his children. I love my husband and I'm loyal to him. Always. For ever."

Myrcella's voice was strong and clear, but her hands were trembling and her face was pale, Robb remarked. Roose Bolton also seemed to notice it and again that tiny, cruel smile appeared on his face.

"But what do you think about the upcoming war, _My Lady_? Do you think it is necessary?", Lord Bolton asked her again with his quiet, cold voice.

"Every day Lord Eddard remains a prisoner, the less our name commands respect. If another house can seize one of our own and hold him captive, with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared", she said.

Now her voice was cold too and Robb noticed that her green eyes, speckled with tiny golden points looked like cold emeralds, staring into the colourless ones of Lord Roose.

" _Our own?_ ", Lord Bolton asked her with visible cruelty in his voice.

"As I said earlier, I am a Stark now", Myrcella replied calmly. Her voice was as cold as ice now.

Robb had never met Lord Tywin, but he imagined that the Old Lion of Casterly Rock would exactly sound like this if he was challenged.

"That is very good to hear, My Lady", Roose Bolton replied with his mocking, cold and cruel, emotionless voice.

He had to speak to Myrcella about that insulting words of Lord Bolton later, but for the moment he had to ignore it, otherwise he and Myrcella would fail Roose Bolton's test.

Myrcella quickly left and Robb started to discuss the details of their strategy with the lords. The discussion went on until it was late in the evening. Robb ordered servants to show the lords their chambers and to clean up the mess in the great hall.

After that he was finally able to retire to his rooms. It was the last time he would sleep in his own bed for a very long time, he remarked. They would march tomorrow. His mother would accompany them, Robb had to admit to her that she had a point. Her presence would be valuable in case of negotiations with House Tully.

But he he was not sure what to do with Myrcella. A part of him was telling him that he would go mad if they were separated, but another part wanted her to be safe at Winterfell. That was the hardest decision he would have to make. He should talk to her about it. She would never agree to stay behind, he knew that, but he had to be realistic. He was going to war and war was dangerous for men. It was even more dangerous for young girls. He didn't want her to see war, but he also didn't want to be away from her. His final decision in that matter would be wrong anyway, he thought and entered his chambers.

His eyes were promptly focused on the bed. Myrcella was on it, completely naked and a strong smell of lavender was spreading through the room. Her radiant, golden hair was surrounding her head like a sun, her emerald eyes were gleaming like wildfire and her naked skin was shining in the light of the candles. Her perfectly round breasts caught his eyes, as did the red lips between her slightly opened thighs. He noticed that her body had become a bit more womanly. Her hips and breasts were rounder. She was maybe even more beautiful than ever before.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was everything. Robb forgot the upcoming war, his father's and Arya's incarceration, the Lannisters, Joffrey, Stannis, Roose Bolton, the Greatjon, he forgot everything apart from Myrcella. He wanted to take her immediately, nothing else. Robb was instantly aroused and made his decision. He would never be able to leave her behind at Winterfell. He would do as she wanted and take her with him.

"Don't stay at the door like an idiot. Why do you think I have been waiting for you like this?",she said with a taunting smile.

"That night won't be refreshing", he said in response and laughing, while closing the door.

"It will be funny. We are going to war tomorrow. We should have some fun until the horror will come for us", she said and raised.

"We?", he asked her.

"Yes. I will not survive if you are away from me", Myrcella answered him, "I will go with you, otherwise you will have to chain me in the dungeons of the Winterfell and I know you won't do that", she said laughing as well.

Robb remembered something he wanted to ask her.

"How do you think about Roose Bolton's questions? It was cruel and insulting", he said

"Fuck Roose Bolton, fuck the Greatjon, fuck my brother, fuck my mother, fuck the war, fuck the Iron Throne, fuck everything", she said and stepped closer, "I want you and nothing else. I want you to stay alive and to have children with me. I want you to take me now."

He promptly grabbed her and kissed her mouth. Their kiss was greedy and impatient. The discussions at the war council had made him tired, but now he felt alive. Very alive. And hungry. Hungry for her. Robb put his hands on her hips, than on her naked bottom and pressed her against him. He sensed her warm breasts and there was green wildfire burning in her eyes.

She is not so different from Cersei, he thought. The same fierceness, the same fire in the eyes, the same greed for love, but without the cruelty and madness. Mostly she was shy and quiet, but when she was inflamed by love, all of that was gone. Myrcella forced her tongue into his mouth while toying with his auburn curls. Their tongues fought a little war against each other until they broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"You are the only one who matters to me", he told her.

"And you are to me. I will burn cities to the ground if it is necessary to stay with you. I will kill everyone who dares to hurt you. I will burn Joffrey alive if he hurts you", Myrcella said.

That was very like Cersei, Robb thought slightly shocked. He didn't know the Queen very well, but Myrcella had told him a lot. According to her she was Aerys Targaryen reborn in a graceful woman's body.

He pushed aside that kind of thoughts and kissed her forehead. He could feel his arousal growing and he covered her breasts with his hands. He sensed the warm, soft skin. Myrcella moaned while he was massaging her perfectly round breasts. Robb touched her hardened nipples and a scream left her mouth when he twisted on of her red nipples. Robb let his right hand run down on her naked skin until he found the very best part of her.

She was warm and damp between her legs. He touched Myrcella down there and she moaned even louder, her eyes widely open. Robb kissed her lips again, while his fingers were stroking the other lips between her legs. He could her her moans and she abruptly ended the kiss to gasp for air when he moved a finger into her. She was soft, warm and wet.

"You,..., you are wearing far too many cloths", she said breathing hard and eagerly opened the claps of his tunic. Robb grabbed the naked girl with both hands, she was as light as always, lifted her up and threw her on their bed. Then he ripped apart his clothes and he was naked too. Robb joined her on the bed, placing kisses on her naked breasts.

Then Myrcella quickly pressed him down and sat herself on top of him. A wave of fire was running through his veins when she kissed the top of his manhood and then took it into her mouth. Myrcella was kissing, licking and sucking down there. The fire in his body became hotter, almost unendurable. Loud moans of pleasure escaped his mouth.

He took her head into his hands and pressed her harder against his manhood. That caused her to shortly interrupt what she was doing, taking a deep breath, but she immediately continued. Myrcella kissed and licked his balls and then she took his manhood into her mouth entirely. The following feeling was pure madness. Her tongue was swirling against his soft, aroused flesh, he could hear her sucking. Robb was sure he would reach his climax now and release his seed into her mouth, but she stopped shortly before it could happen.

His arousal slowed down. Myrcella perfectly knew how to manipulate his body. Robb grabbed her hips to drag her closer and again kissed her mouth. He was tasting himself on her lips between the lavender. It was a great feeling. They broke the kiss simultaneously. Both of them were moaning and desperately gasping for air.

"Now it's my turn", he said laughing. A seductive and dirty smile appeared on her face in response. Robb put her on the bed and spread her legs. Her reaction would be predictable. It was always the same. She almost seemed to explode when he kissed her between her legs, his hands smoothly massaging the soft skin of her inner thighs, then grabbing her breasts. He massaged her breasts greedily, nearly hurting her. Both of them loved the sweet pain of love, the pressure on her breasts would only increase her arousal.

He again concentrated himself on pleasing her with his mouth. She was tasting of lavender, even down there, at the very best part of her. Robb swirled his tongue against her red lips and pressed himself harder against her. As he had foreseen it she was screaming in pleasure.

"Robb!", she called out his name, "More!"

Robb did as she wanted and moved his tongue deep into the girl. Her taste was great, but her moans and screams were greater. Myrcella clawed her nails into the skin of his shoulders. He continued licking, swirling and he twisted his tongue multiple times inside her, until he could feel her approaching climax. Her whole body was trembling and shaking in his hands.

Then he stopped, avoiding that she reached her climax too early. Robb raised his head and examined Myrcella. His hands had left red marks on her breasts, while he sensed a little blood on his shoulders where she had scratched her nails over his skin. The girl was sweaty, her body was glittering and her golden her sticking on her wet forehead. She was ready.

Robb pressed a kiss on her damp forehead again and pushed into her. A loud scream left her mouth when she sensed him inside her. He took her beautiful head into his hands and she entwined him with her arms and legs. Robb pushed and pushed into the moaning girl. The damp warmth embracing his manhood was everything he wanted. During his thrusts he moved his left hand down on her body to cover her breasts. He could hear her joy and pleasure when he again twisted one of her hard nipples. Myrcella was then placing hot kisses on his neck, while he pushed harder into her. They were drowning each other with their screams and moans.

Then a tiny, but sharp pain was shooting trough his body. She had bitten him into his shoulder. Robb shortly raised his head and looked at her. He saw small drops of his blood on her shining, white teeth. And she was grinning satisfied.

"Damn you. Why you are always doing that?", he asked her laughing.

"Because I love to do it", she answered and softly bit him into his neck.

Robb again pushed into Myrcella beneath him and buried his head between her wet, sweaty breasts. He could hear her moaning again and she grabbed his auburn curls. He increased the speed, sending shock waves through her body. He sometimes was afraid he could hurt her, but she had assured him that nothing he could do would ever be able to hurt her.

The accumulated pleasure was reaching a point where it was nearly unendurable, very close to a huge explosion of love. His body was burning and he could sense the fire in Myrcella as well. Drops of his sweat fell on her skin and he again pushed with even more strength into her. He was close to his climax, only a few more thrusts, he sensed it. She was too.

Robb raised his head from her breasts. He wanted to see her face when she would come. Her face was extremely sweaty, her eyes burning. A loud scream was leaving her opened mouth after each thrust. Robb grinned at her and licked a bit of salty sweat from her wet face. Myrcella pressed herself harder against him with her arms and legs, she was almost choking him. Robb smelled the lavender again.

Then after a push deeper and harder than every previous one she loudly yelled out in pleasure and abruptly slacked down. Her eyes were widely open, sweat was running down on her body like rivers, she was breathing heavily, desperately fighting for air and her golden hair was sticking on her skin. He pushed into her a few more times and then he spilled his warm seed deep inside Myrcella. A lucky smile appeared on her exhausted face when she sensed it. Robb placed another kiss on her lips and rested his head on her damp, soft breasts.

"That...that was...divine. I needed that", she said still breathing extremely hard.

"Me too. May the war come for us now. Together we will be able to conquer the world", he answered her laughing.

"You are exaggerating", Myrcella said with a pleased smile, while stroking away a wet strand of golden hair from her face.

"Of course I was. The only thing I want is a lucky life for you, our future children, the rest of my family and me safe at Winterfell", he told her smiling.

"If every man with power only wanted that, the world would be a better place", she said, now a bit sad.

"We can at least make the North a better place", Robb responded.

"Yes, we can do that and we will. But first we have to force my crazy brother to release your father", Myrcella answered.

"We will do that", Robb said smiling fiercely, "But if Joffrey dares to hurt my father, I will cut off his ugly head personally"

"I won't prevent you from doing that", Myrcella replied, "Joffrey is cruel and crazy. He did horrible things to Tommen and me. And he is a really bad king, maybe worse than the Mad King."

"Let us stop thinking about that kind of things now", Robb said and softly kissed her neck.

"Yes, you are right. I don't want to think about bad things now", Myrcella answered.

Both of them fell asleep quickly, forgetting about the upcoming horrors, just holding each other. Robb dreamed of a future Winterfell and children with golden hair, but blue eyes playing in the courtyard of Winterfell. He could see himself and Myrcella, both of them only a few years older and with iron crowns on their heads. But then he saw a huge wall of ice crumble and a cold darkness with icy blue eyes swept trough the lands.


	17. Moat Cailin

**Chapter 17 – Moat Cailin**

 _Myrcella_

They left Winterfell in the late morning. Robb, Lady Catelyn and Myrcella said farewell to Bran and Rickon. It was a long and heartbreaking farewell. Bran was stately and solemn, but little Rickon cried. It is wrong, she shortly thought, those little boys shouldn't stay alone at Winterfell, someone should stay with them. But they needed Lady Catelyn's presence, because of her Tully origin and it was impossible for Myrcella to be separated from Robb. So Myrcella kissed both little boys on the forehead and then she mounted her horse.

The coming days would be difficult to her, she wasn't very good at riding and her legs were aching a little from their love but she would force herself to endure everything. She had to be strong, for Robb and herself. Myrcella shortly remembered the last night.

It had been really great, especially Robb's touches and kisses on her breasts. The feeling had been unspeakable. She had felt a glorious prickling and burning promptly after the first time he had slightly touched her breasts that night. It had been almost painful, but not in an unpleasant way. Myrcella couldn't remember if she had felt that before. It must be something new, she told herself, but she had really loved it. She had to tell Robb to do it again.

But now she pushed aside that girly kind of thoughts. It is really strange. Not so long ago I was entering Winterfell together with Joffrey and mother and now, I am leaving Winterfell to go to war against them. She remarked that it was the first time since her arrival she really left Winterfell. She and Robb had been enjoying out rides in the Wolfswood, but every time they had returned at the same day.

All of them were praying for a short war, but she wasn't convinced. Perhaps everything would went on as they had planned it. Ride south, join forces with house Tully, maybe with House Arryn too, expel the Lannisters from the Riverlands to be strong enough to negotiate with them and force her mad brother to release Lord Eddard, otherwise they would unite with Renly and remove the Lannisters from power. Then deal with Lord Stannis, either together with the Lannisters, or Renly. After that everyone could return home and wait for winter.

Of course Myrcella knew that it wasn't that simple. Everyone knew, maybe safe the Greatjon. Many things could happen during war, she thought, while she guided her horse through Wintertown. Many unexpected things could happen. At the moment the war seemed to be a conflict between Tullys and Starks on the one side and the Lannisters on the other side, with Lord Stannis against all of them and Renly with the Tyrells as another faction. Four competitors. It was a perfect chaos, Myrcella thought. Stannis and Renly both wanted the Iron Throne. Joffrey had the Iron Throne. So none of those three could ever hope to ally with one of the two others to gain significant advantage over the third party. There was only room for one king on the Iron Throne. At least two of those three would certainly die, otherwise the war would go on for ever.

Then there was House Stark, together with House Tully. The fourth faction. Her faction. The only faction that didn't want the Iron Throne, Robb only wanted to free his father and sister. That made House Stark a possible ally for everyone of the three claimants to the Iron Throne. The claimant that would manage to get the allegiance of House Stark would have a huge advantage, Myrcella deduced. The political position of House Stark was quite comfortable.

But this was war and anything could happen. New enemies and allies could rise, old ones disappear, reappear later or vanish for ever. Maybe the Lannisters would defeat the Tullys before House Stark would arrive. Then the Lannisters would have won, they only would have to wait until either Renly would have crushed Stannis, or the other way around, then Lord Tywin would finish off the exhausted surviving Baratheon brother.

Maybe Robb would manage to defeat the Lannisters in the Riverlands. Together with House Tully the victorious Northerners could choose freely with whom to ally. Robb could select the future person sitting on the Iron Throne. Robb would be one of the most powerful men in Westeros, a kingmaker. He could back Joffrey, he could join forces with Renly, he even could aid Stannis in getting what was, in truth, rightfully his.

Stannis was the rightful heir, that was actually true, but Myrcella knew that the real truth was, what everyone was believing to be true. Maybe Stannis would capture King's Landing, while the Lannisters would be occupied with fighting in the Riverlands. Stannis would become king in that case, but for how long? Capturing the capitol was one thing, but gaining the support of the Great Houses was something entirely different. Stannis wasn't well loved, to be honest, not many would back him, even if he managed to take King's Landing.

Maybe Renly would smash his older brother and take the capitol with his gigantic army of over a hundred thousand men. That would cause trouble as well. Renly was Robert's youngest brother and his claim was justified in actually no way. And if Renly managed to become king, he would be king at the mercy of the Tyrells. 80000 of his 100000 men were Tyrells.

But her brother Joffrey was certainly the worst of the three kings. He was causing trouble by his mere existence, actively encouraged by her mad mother.

But perhaps someone entirely different would rise from the chaos, someone nobody knew, someone nobody dared to think about. Chaos was destroying old cemented truths and creating new possibilities. Old lords could fall, new lords arise from the ashes. The greater the chaos, the greater the new opportunities. And the chaos was already really great and it was just the beginning of the war. Anything could happen during that chaos and anyone could rise from that chaos. Even a nobody no one was expecting.

Myrcella thought of someone like Littlefinger on the Iron Throne. _King Petyr of the House Baelish,_ _First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men and the Roynar, Lord of the Whores in his Brothels and Protector of Money._ A funny image. At least that would never happen. The man didn't have the right name, he was just from the lowest nobility. A man with no lands, no wealth, no armies. Littlefinger was always smiling cryptically and pretending to be mysterious, while making funny jokes, but she knew he was just a loyal servant to the crown. He was Master of Coin, but safe that, he was no one. He was not important enough to play the great Game of Thrones. But she had heard some interesting stories about Littlefinger and Lady Catelyn among the servants of Winterfell, especially among the servants Lady Catelyn had brought with her from Riverrun all those years ago.

But the uprising chaos was really great. Already three kings were battling each other, perhaps even more would arise soon. Westeros was shattered harder in its foundations than during the war against the Mad King, the war against a dynasty that had been ruling the realm for ages. Myrcella ended her rumination and noticed that she had fallen behind. She rode faster to reach Robb again, avoiding Theon, who was riding behind him.

"How do you feel?", she asked Robb with a smile.

"Strange. Not so long ago I was just a boy and now I'm leading an army to war to free my father", Robb answered her and looked behind at the thousands of warriors following them.

"But how do you feel?", Robb asked her in return, while Winterfell was slowly disappearing in the background.

"Maybe even more strange than you. I arrived at Winterfell with King Robert, Joffrey and my mother less than a year ago. There was peace and Robert was ruling Westeros. Now Robert is dead and I'm going to war against Joffrey and my mother", Myrcella responded.

"Life has many cruel and strange twists", Robb said.

"Yes, it has. Hopefully we will survive this one", she replied.

"I promise you", Robb said.

"No, you can't promise that", Myrcella answered him sadly, "But we have to try, otherwise we are lost"

"You are right. This is war. War is always unpredictable. No one knows how it will end", Robb said in response.

"You are a good leader. You are brave and honourable, but pragmatic as well. You are not blinded by dreams of glory. You know that war is never glorious, in difference to many other leaders", she spoke.

"I don't want the Iron Throne, I don't want glory, I don't want power, I don't want wealth. I want to free my father and Arya. I want a happy life at Winterfell for our family. Everyone of our family. I want a peaceful and safe life for the people of the North. I don't care who is sitting on the Iron Throne. May Joffrey, Stannis and Renly maul themselves to death during their disagreements about the future of that chair, but I will take no part in it. I will try to keep the North out of it", Robb explained to her.

"With that attitude you would be a better king than Joffrey, Stannis and Renly combined", Myrcella answered him.

"I don't want to be king", Robb said.

"Someone who desperately wants to be king will most likely be a really bad king", Myrcella said winking.

"That is indeed true", Robb responded laughing and they continued riding.

 _Robb_

After two weeks on horseback they came close to Moat Cailin. Robb could already see the ruined towers in the distance, but he knew that it was still a long way. A large army was always moving slowly. He had been worried about Myrcella, but she was holding on well. She was never complaining about anything and during the night in their tent she was as fierce as always. Recently she seemed to extremely enjoy him touching and kissing her breasts. Robb gladly did it, but he had also noticed that this kind of behaviour was new.

Robb looked at her. She was riding to his right. Myrcella was wearing fur and leather, she looked nothing like a southern princess. She perfectly fit in the army of Northerners. Only her golden hair was hinting at her origin. She had been talking to his mother, who was riding behind him, a few minutes earlier, but now she was next to him again. Robb rode closer to her.

"To be honest it is a really unsuitable moment for a war. Summer will be over soon and after a short autumn, winter will be here faster than we think. The people should sow a final harvest and collect as much food as possible, instead of wasting supplies for feeding armies and burning fertile fields. This summer lasted more than ten years. The longer the summer, the longer the winter. War is always bad, but war shortly before winter is the worst. Many people will die in that war, but ten times as many will starve to death during next winter. It is adamant to prevent the North from becoming a battlefield to save our winter supplies", Robb continued speaking.

"You are right. I didn't think about it until now, but it is the truth. War shortly before winter is really terrible. Only my brother is stupid enough to cause such a war", Myrcella answered him with a weak smile.

"I only met him once, I don't know much about him, but Joffrey seems to be arrogant and easily angered", Robb said, while the army was slowly getting closer to Moat Cailin.

"That is correct, but still an understatement", Myrcella answered him, "He is cruel and extremely short-sighted. He used to torture poor little Tommen. I often had to protect my little brother from him. Joffrey also hurt me sometimes, but I never used to be as soft and vulnerable as Tommen is. My mother isn't much better as I told you many times"

"Do you think it is possible to negotiate with Joffrey?", Robb asked her.

"No. Not even if you beat him on the battlefield multiple times. Joffrey never submits and he doesn't know when he has lost. My mother is the same. But luckily none of them truly is in charge of the realm. My grandfather, Lord Tywin, is. Most likely he has already sent someone skilled and trustworthy to the capitol to rule, maybe uncle Kevan, to prevent political blunders by Joffrey and mother. As soon as Lord Tywin arrives in the capitol, he will seize power entirely as new Hand of the King", Myrcella explained to Robb.

"So I will have to negotiate with someone who drowns his defeated enemies in a mine", Robb said in response.

"The Rains of Castamere, yes", Myrcella replied, "My grandfather may be cruel, but unlike Joffrey he doesn't enjoy torturing for fun. Tywin is only cruel when he thinks it is necessary. He is a man of reason. In difference to Joffrey and mother he is a highly skilled, experienced politician and commander. Tywin told us multiple times that even the strongest house can't win without allies and it is sometimes smarter to find an agreement with our enemies, instead of trying to simply crush them. I was always listening carefully when he was speaking, because I wanted to learn something beside playing the harp, needlework and dancing. Obviously neither Joffrey nor mother were listening at all", she told him.

"I'm a boy of sixteen years and I'm going to war against such a dreaded man", Robb said with a sarcastic smile.

"You are more than a boy. I don't have strategic talent, but you have. You know your own strengths and weaknesses. You are inexperienced, but you have surrounded yourself with experienced men and women, because you understood you will need them. But you don't allow those people to command you around, you made it clear that you are in charge and they respect you. You are a great leader, Robb", Myrcella spoke solemnly.

Robb wanted to answer something, but he really was touched. Perhaps she was right and he should be more optimistic. A bit more self-confidence would be good. He couldn't win if he was always questioning himself. A leader had to be resolute and inspiring. He could be that, he only had to try. Robb gave her a warm smile in response to her encouraging, but honest words.

Then he remarked that the sky was already darkening. Dusk was coming earlier now. Winter is coming, he said to himself and shortly smiled. Robb raised his head and noticed that Moat Cailin was very close now. During his long conversation with Myrcella they had moved forward faster than he had thought. They would reach the fortress soon. At Moat Cailin they would be joined by men of House Manderly and the minor houses from the southern North. Then he would have his full strength, 20000 men. A great army, but the Lannisters had more. They had to aid House Tully as soon as possible. Only with the combined strength of the direwolf and the trout they could hope to force the Lannisters into negotiations, Robb thought and rode faster.

 _Myrcella_

They arrived at Moat Cailin early in the evening, but it was already dark. Myrcella had been a bit frightened by the dark stone towers with their inhuman appearance during her first stay there, but in the darkness they looked even more scary. She remembered the first time she had been there, together with Robert's court. Back then she had only seen the fortress from the distance, but now she would even sleep in one of the towers. From near the towers looked so strange that she considered it to be entirely possible the towers were of supernatural origin, quite like in the legends speaking of the fortress being built by the Children of the Forest. The towers of Moat Cailin were made of unfamiliar black, polished basalt stone. Myrcella remarked the lack of mortar. Most parts of the fort were ruined, some fallen, broken towers were buried in the swamps of the neck the fortress was guarding, but the remaining three towers, one of them, the so called Drunkard's Tower leaned so that Myrcella expected it to crumble every minute, but the men had told her that this tower had been like this for ages, were still an extremely powerful defence position.

They were blocking the only passable street leading in the North. Someone who dared to invade the North from the south had to take Moat Cailin...and would fail while trying. Countless southern armies had been smashed by the Northerners at this place. Someone who didn't want to risk so many lives could try to bypass Moat Cailin by marching through the swamps to the left and right of the road. That would cause only more loses. The swamps were vast and nearly unpassable, inhabited by dangerous animals, crocodiles, nasty mosquito and big lizard lions, filled with poisoned plants and, not to forget, the Crannogmen of House Reed with their poisoned arrows, always lurking in the darkness and staunch vassals of House Stark. Invading the North through Moat Cailin or the swamps was pure madness.

Their party reached the black towers with the huge direwolf banners on top and the garrison greeted them. Robb had already strengthened the garrison as his father had commanded. 300 archers were now holding the keep, enough men to hold back an army multiple times as large. They dismounted their horses. Robb, Catelyn and Myrcella would sleep in the Gatehouse Tower. Tomorrow the men from the southern North would arrive and then, after another war council, the Northern army would invade the Riverlands to expel the Lannisters. Robb took her hand and led her into the tower. The air inside was damp and stuffy and the dark rooms were illuminated by only a few torches and candles. But it was at least warm. Together with Robb she entered their room. It was surprisingly comfortable. The bed seemed to be cushy and the hearth was bright and warm.

"Not like Winterfell, I know", Robb said.

"It is enough. It is more than enough. I even would sleep in the woods together with you", she replied laughing and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we have to", Robb said laughing too, "War is unpredictable."

"Let us hope that this one will not be", she said, "But I know that kind of hope is foolish."

"I'm afraid you are right", Robb answered her and sat down on the bed.

Myrcella instantly joined him and pressed kisses on his head, while undressing him. This time their love was soft, smooth and slow, because both of them were exhausted from the long ride. They soon fell into an easy and deep sleep.

But Myrcella woke up again very early in the morning and felt horribly ill. Her belly seemed to be filled with burning, twisting, biting snakes. The feeling was worse than anything she knew. Myrcella couldn't understand it. She was always eating healthy and she also wasn't drinking much, especially during such a long journey. Had she caught a disease in the swamps? It was possible, but not very likely. In that case she wouldn't be the only one being ill.

Trembling she sat up in the bed. That was a huge mistake, the feeling only got worse. She almost had to puke. Myrcella took some deep breaths, but that didn't help at all. Robb woke up and immediately noticed something was wrong with her.

"Myrcella, what is it? You are paler than snow?", Robb asked her worried

"I...I...don't know. I feel...I feel terribly sick", she answered him shaking and stammering. Robb got up and filled a cup of water.

"Here, take this. Maybe some water will help", he said and gave her the cup. Then he sat down next to her again and laid an arm across her narrow shoulders.

Myrcella grabbed the cup with trembling fingers and took a tiny sip of water. The following feeling was at first really bad, her stomach fiercely rebelled, but then she felt a bit better, but still extremely ill.

"Have you caught a disease, do you suffer some other troubles?", Robb asked her worried.

Myrcella put a hand on her forehead, but her skin wasn't too hot. She had no fever and so she most likely wasn't infected with something.

"I...I don't think so. I...I...have no...fever. It seems to be just my belly, but...it is horrible", she responded still a bit shivering.

"Perhaps a Maester should look after you nevertheless", Robb spoke.

"That is true", Myrcella said and pressed a hand against her aching belly.

"It is very early in the morning and I have still some time left until our war council", Robb told her, "You should certainly rest a few more hours. I will stay with you until I have to leave. Then I will sent for my mother. She can watch for you until I have found a Maester."

"Thank you, Robb", Myrcella said in response and weakly kissed his lips. Then she laid down on the bed again.


	18. A little Wolf

**Chapter 18 – A little Wolf**

 _Myrcella_

Robb stayed with her and softly massaged her aching belly. His warm and calm touch was a bit relaxing, but her body still seemed to burn. Myrcella had never felt so ill and she couldn't understand. Perhaps she was indeed ill. Myrcella begged the gods for the opposite, the Old Gods and even the Seven which she had almost completely forgotten. But no prayer worked, the sickness stayed. Myrcella weakly raised her head and kissed his cheek. His skin was warm and she sensed a slowly growing, slightly scratching beard. Robb hadn't been able to shave, but Myrcella loved the feeling. His beard was auburn, like every hair on his body. Robb returned the kiss and got up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. War council. My mother will be here soon and I will send for a maester", Robb said.

"Don't leave me alone", she answered and pressed both of her hands against her belly.

"Don't do that. Pressure only makes it worse, Maester Luwin often told me. Mother will look after you and I will be back as soon as possible", Robb said and put another kiss on her forehead before he left.

Myrcella leaned back into the warm and cushy bed again and tried to massage her belly, but she couldn't drive out the ache. She laid there for a few minutes until she heard a knock on the door.

"May I enter, my dear?", Lady Catelyn's voice asked her.

"Yes, of course", Myrcella replied.

Her mother-in-law, dressed in dark and warm blue cloths, entered and gave her a concerned look with the bright blue eyes she shared with all of her children, apart from Arya. Myrcella had quickly noticed that all Stark children looked like Catelyn, with warm blue eyes and auburn hair, only Arya was different with her cold grey eyes, her long face and her dark hair. Arya looked like Ned. Jon Snow did as well. All of them were proudly wearing the direwolf sigil, but Arya and Jon were the true northern winter wolves.

"Robb told me you don't feel well", Lady Catelyn asked.

Myrcella tried to sit up in her bed, but instantly regretted it. It felt like if something had exploded in her stomach. She warped her face in pain and let herself fall back again.

"Don't. Stay in bed", Lady Catelyn said sympathetically, but with a strange smile.

A smile like if she knew something Myrcella did not.

Lady Catelyn stepped closer and sat down next to her. She smoothly stroked a few dishevelled golden strands out of Myrcella's face and put a hand on her forehead.

"You have no fever. Robb was right. And most likely you haven't drunk too much yesterday in difference to many men. But when did you bleed the last time", Lady Catelyn directly asked her.

First Myrcella was bewildered by the frank question, but she started counting in her mind. Then she promptly realized it. It must have been more than six weeks ago. After all the things that had happened during the past days she must have completely forgotten it. She tried to answer something, but only a weak stammer left her mouth.

"It's all right, my dear", Lady Catelyn said smiling, "And now put a hand on your breast"

Myrcella did it and immediately felt an arousing prickling.

"Do you sense something?", her mother-in-law asked her.

"Yes...I...I do", Myrcella responded.

"My dear girl, you are not ill. You are pregnant. Probably already in the second month", Lady Catelyn told her with a warm smile.

Now Myrcella raised in her bed and ignored her protesting belly. It was everything she wanted. She had waited for so long, she had tried for so long and now she had succeeded. No, they had succeeded. Her and Robb. It must have happened a few days after her run into the crypts. A wonderful warmth was spreading through her body and mind, through every part of her. Myrcella put a hand on her belly. It must be a fierce little wolf if he or she is able to causes such troubles, she thought amused.

"Are you happy?", Lady Catelyn asked her.

"Yes. Yes I am", Myrcella answered nearly cheering, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"That is good. You will need a lot of happiness and optimism to live through your pregnancy. Robb is going to war and he will have to fight many battles to free his father, but now you have your own battle to fight. Pregnancies are the wars of women. I don't want to frighten you, but I want you to know what is coming for you", Lady Catelyn spoke warmly.

"What is coming for me?", Myrcella asked her a bit uneasy.

"Oh, hasn't your mother told you?", Lady Catelyn asked surprised.

"Mother hasn't told me anything", Myrcella bitterly replied.

"Well, that's not surprising. Your body and your mind will change drastically. It has already begun. Your illness is an early sign. It will disappear soon, but many other problems will replace it. You might gain weight. You might be easily angered and rude, even to Robb. Your feelings might change within seconds. You might be sometimes extremely hungry.

I don't know. Every woman reacts differently. And the birth really will be painful. But the moment after it, when everything is over and you are holding your own baby in your arms...That makes up for it a thousand times", Lady Catelyn spoke smiling.

Her words made Myrcella shiver a bit, but that couldn't undo her happiness.

"You are an experienced woman and mother. Should I pay attention for something?", Myrcella asked.

"Don't let the others disturb you, including Robb. He will be upset and extremely happy.

Don't ruminate about whether it will be a boy or a girl. Robb will love the baby anyway. Eat healthy and don't drink. Never ever drink during a pregnancy. It would dramatically damage the baby.

And you are very young. You are only 15 years old. You will be 16 when the baby comes. It is not uncommon for highborn girls to be with child early, but Maesters agree that a pregnancy during such a young age can be dangerous. But you are strong and healthy. You will do a good job.

Try to live as normal as possible, but always remind yourself of the child inside you. You have responsibility for two lives now", Lady Catelyn spoke and softly pressed Myrcella's hand.

Myrcella laid down again. She had so many questions now. She had wanted that, but now, after it had finally happened, she felt a bit overwhelmed. Mother had truly told her nothing about that kind of matters. She knew that at pregnancy would last nine months and that her belly would grow larger and larger, but apart from that she knew nothing. Lady Catelyn's word had only given her a small foretaste. Myrcella secretly cursed her mother again. A mother should tell her daughter about that matters, but Cersei only cared for Joffrey. And then there was Robb, who was going to war. He could die without ever seeing his baby.

"Shall I stay with you?", Lady Catelyn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, please", Myrcella answered.

"How do you feel now? Be honest", her mother-in-law asked her.

"I'm happy, but also very confused. Less than a year ago I was a child, a little princess who had never left the Red Keep. But now...Now I'm a married woman and I will be a mother soon. But I sometimes don't feel like a woman and future mother. I feel overwhelmed. I don't know if I'm ready. Not even my body has fully developed. And I'm worried about Robb. He is going to war. What if...if he dies? What if he will never know his child?", Myrcella told her, wondering about her frank words.

"I can understand that. I was very young too when I married Ned. Well...not that young, but still not a woman fully grown. And in difference to you I had absolutely no time to get to know my husband closer. Brandon, who was originally betrothed to me was murdered by the Mad King, and so I had to marry his younger brother, without time to get closer to him.

I got pregnant in our wedding night and then he left for war. As Robb is doing now. A pregnancy is always hard, especially for a very young woman, but a pregnancy without the father of the child at your side...That really is hard. I waited for Ned. Every day I looked out of the windows of Riverrun, always wondering if I would ever see him again. I was waiting days for his return. Then weeks. Then months. At least Robb has taken you with him", Lady Catelyn spoke.

"But he returned. Your husband returned alive and well. It was a happy end", Myrcella said.

"Yes, he returned. I have never been so happy in my entire life so fare...until I saw the bastard he had brought with him. The little bastard who looked more like Ned than my own son. The son of a lowborn woman, likely a tavern whore. At this moment I hated Ned and the baby in his arms. The baby that wasn't mine. The baby of another woman and Ned Stark, who was so famous for his honour. But I wasn't angry because of the bastard baby, I was angry, because Ned had brought him with him. We love each other now, but we didn't love each other in those days. Ned is a man with a man's needs and he was far away from his wife. Men need women, I understand that, but to bring that bastard to his home, in my sight...That was worse than a hundred bastards", Lady Catelyn spoke.

First Myrcella had been touched by her story and it had eased her, but now she was a bit baffled by that hard words. She had never thought about Catelyn's feelings about Jon. Myrcella asked herself what she would do if Robb fathered a bastard. She knew he would never take another woman, but hadn't Lady Catelyn clearly thought the same way about Eddard? What would she do in that case? Her mother would murder the child, but what would she do? Myrcella didn't know.

Myrcella promptly pushed aside that bad kind of thoughts. No, Robb wouldn't cheat on her and she would never betray him. Eddard hadn't known Catelyn, he hadn't loved her in those days, but Robb madly loved her and she madly loved Robb.

"I'm sorry, my dear. That probably wasn't consoling", Lady Catelyn apologized.

"There is nothing to forgive. You only wanted to tell me what is coming for me", Myrcella said in response.

"You will make it. I believe in you and Robb does as well. I will stay with you until Robb is back from the war council", Lady Catelyn said and again softly pressed Myrcella's hand. She remarked that her stomach had calmed down.

 _Robb_

Robb walked into the courtyard of Moat Cailin. Their watchguards had reported that the Manderly forces were arriving, together with some men of the minor houses from the southern North. He ascended the wall over the gate and looked out. There they were. About 2000 men combined. Robb could see the blue and green Merman Banner of White Harbour. He was lucky to see it. Now they were complete and the knight's of House Manderly, one of his father's staunchest vassals, would be very useful during war. Not to forget the large supplies Lord Manderly was providing them. The approaching soldiers greeted them with a horn blow and a horn from Moat Cailin answered.

Robb walked downstairs again and ordered the guards to open the gate. Then the first riders, wearing elaborate blue and green plate armour with the Watermen Sigil, entered Moat Cailin. Both of them were very fat, obviously they were Lord Wyman's sons.

"Good morning, my lord Robb. We bring you the greetings of our father, Lord Wyman. Unfortunately he is too old to accompany you personally, my lord, so he has sent us", the older one spoke.

Saying that Lord Wyman was too old, was extremely polite, in truth, the Lord of White Harbour was too fat. But of course Robb was still happy that he had sent such a large force and so many supplies.

"Welcome, my lords. I'm glad to see you and your men. I will order servants to take you to your chambers. As soon as you are ready, my lords, I want you to attend the war council. We will wait for you", Robb warmly greeted the Manderly brothers.

Robb spent the remaining time with talking to some of his men and after every lord, including the Manderlys, was ready, the war council started. The council took place in the basement of the Children's Tower. After Robb had toasted to his lords, he started to speak:

"All of us have agreed that we must reach Riverrun as soon as possible, the Lannisters have already laid siege to the castle, but how do we break the siege?", Robb said to his lords.

His father always listened to the opinions of his lords before he made a decision and Robb wanted to lead similarly. A lord who was paying respect to his vassals would always outlive a lord who did not, his father used to say.

"To reach Riverrun we have to cross the Trident. We can do that at the Ruby Ford or at the Twins. Both options have disadvantages, but we don't have a third one", Roose Bolton said.

"Let's take the road to the Twins. That's the fastest way", Lord Umber directly said.

"Walder Frey holds the Twins. Do you really think he will simply allow us to cross, you dumb giant", Lady Mormont answered the Greatjon.

In response the Greatjon furiously stood up, but Maege Mormont only laughed.

"My lords, my lords, calm down", Robb spoke, "Lady Mormont has a point. If we take that road, we will have to negotiate with Walder Frey."

"A greedy, smeary and untrustworthy man", Lord Glover said, "The Late Lord Frey old Hoster Tully called him after the Battle at the Trident, because he hadn't arrived in time for battle to aid his liege lord."

"We outnumber the Freys five to one. If that old cunt denies us passage, we will smash him and take his precious towers", Lord Umber said.

Robb heard an agreeing murmuring in response.

"The Twins are heavily fortified. We could take the castle, but we would lose to many men. Men we need to fight the Lannisters", Ser Wendel Manderly said.

"We can still cross the river at the Ruby Ford", Lord Karstark spoke.

"Lord Tywin is camping close to the ford. He can easily seal it off if we take that road. In that case we would be trapped between him in the south and the second Lannister army under the command of the Kingslayer, which is besieging Riverrun, in the north", Robb told them.

"Not to mention that we wouldn't reach Riverrun in time, even if we managed to cross the ford unharmed. The detour is to big", Lord Bolton added.

"So we should cross the Trident at the Twins", Robb said.

"We will need the alliance of Lord Walder. Do you really want to talk to that old shit?", Lord Glover asked him.

"Negotiating with a cunt is still better than sending countless of good Northmen into a slaughter", Robb said.

"I agree. Allying with the Freys is the smartest plan", Lord Bolton said.

"You are right, I'm convinced", Ser Wylis Manderly said.

"Me too. Not the best plan, but still better than anything else", Lady Mormont said

That was good. If the dreaded Lord of the Dreadfort, the heir to White Harbour and the she-bear of House Mormont agreed to his plan, most of the other lords would follow.

And as he had expected everyone agreed, even the Greatjon.

"So that matter is settled. We will march to the Twins tomorrow", Robb decided.

"So how do we get the alliance of Lord Walder", Lord Karstark asked.

"We will discuss that soon enough, but first we have to reach the Twins", Robb replied.

His mother had told him some stories about Walder Frey. According to her he was greedy, jealous, mean, cowardly, penurious and easily angered. Negotiating with him would be very difficult, even with his Tully-born mother at his side, but Lord Walder would have his price and if they paid his price, he would ally with them. Robb suspected that it would be a very high price, most likely a marriage between House Stark and House Frey. He was already married, Sansa as well. So it would be Arya, Bran or Rickon. None of them would like that, but there was no other way.

"I thank you for your wise advise, my lords. Prepare your men to be ready to march tomorrow. I wish you a good day", Robb said and left.

Now he had to look after Myrcella. Her illness was most unwelcome. If she didn't feel better, she would have to stay back. Robb would hate that. He couldn't imagine to be separated from her. He hurried to reach their rooms, he wanted to see her. Robb walked across the courtyard, entered the Gatehouse Tower and hasted through the dark corridors until he reached his chambers. Robb knocked at the door and entered, out of breath. Surprisingly Myrcella had left the bed and she was dressed. That was good. She would have staid in bed if she didn't feel better. His mother was still there. The older woman and the young one were laughing about something. Robb couldn't completely understand it. A few hours earlier she had told him that her belly was aching horribly and now she was as joyful as always.

"Myrcella, are you all right? You seem to feel better. Thank you that you looked after her, mother", Robb said.

Myrcella's emerald eyes were like warm green lakes and she was clearly happy. His mother was looking at him with a strange, knowing smile.

"Hello, Robb. Yes, I feel better. In truth I have never been ill", Myrcella responded smiling teasingly.

"That is good to hear, but what was it then?", he asked.

"Robb, I'm with child. I have a little wolf in my belly. My breast is highly sensitive, my moonblood is missing and I have suffered from morning sickness, typically occurring during a pregnancy in the early stages. Your mother has asked me about that things and then she has promptly realized it. Robb, I'm most likely already in the second month", she told him cheerful.

He didn't know what to answer. That was...That was great. Really great. Now Robb was really happy. Happy and surprised. That was everything he wanted. They wanted. They had tried every night and now it was finally done. He couldn't believe it, but it was done. Robb rushed to her side and embraced her fiercely.

"Myrcella, my love, we have done it. I'm so happy. I...I can't believe it. We are going to have a baby. Our baby. That are the best news since...since...since...I really don't know", Robb answered stammering and pressed a lucky kiss on her soft, warm lips. He remarked that his mother in the background discretely left the room.

"Our baby, Robb", Myrcella said with tears of joy in her eyes, after they had ended their kiss, "Our baby."

She hugged him closer and kissed him again. Then he dragged her on the bed, while she was eagerly opening the clasps of her dress.


	19. A long March

**Chapter 19 – A long March**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella awoke after an exhausting night. She had only slept a few hours. Cold sweat was running down on her back and her belly was aching again. It was more endurable since she knew about the reason for her suffering, but the feeling still was really bad. Furthermore both of them had been in a great ecstasy and joy yesterday after learning about her pregnancy and correspondingly they had loved each other for hours. Myrcella could still sense the fierceness of their love in her body.

Trembling, her hand pressed against her belly, she lifted her head from Robb's chest and kissed his shoulder, right over the point where she had bitten him last night. The tiny marks of here teeth were still visible. That woke him up. Robb opened his blue eyes, laughed and quickly caught her head to press a warm kiss on her forehead. Feeling his lips silenced the pain inside her stomach a bit. After some seconds Robb released her from his kiss.

"How late is it?", he asked her dozily.

Myrcella looked out of the window. It was not dark any more, but the sun was hidden by thick mist that had risen from swamps. It was likely early in the morning.

"I don't know exactly, but maybe about eight o'clock in the morning. We have to get up. You wanted to march before midday to reach the Twins as soon as possible", she answered him.

"All right. Let's get up", Robb said teasingly and easily grabbed her with one arm, lifted her up, left the bed and put her on her feet.

Her stomach furiously protested, but she ignored it. Myrcella opened the clasps of her nightgown and let it drop to the ground. Robb's eyes were promptly focused on her naked body. It was funny. They knew each other for quite a while, but she could still seduce him with ease.

"Are you sure?", she asked him with a grin, while toying with a few strands of her golden hair.

"Not any more", Robb responded laughing, "But I have to attend a last short war council before we march"

"Then we have to be quick", Myrcella said and stepped closer to him. Her belly again protested and again she ignored it.

"An easy task", Robb answered with a smile.

In response Myrcella pressed him on the bed again, sat herself upon him and closed his mouth with a kiss. Their love was a short, harsh and greedy storm. After they were done with it, they shared a hot bath and then Robb left.

Now she was alone. Myrcella dressed in convenient clothes of fur and leather and then she ordered a servant girl to bring her breakfast. The ache in her stomach had calmed down and she really was hungry now. Extremely hungry. Hopefully the servant girl would hurry. Myrcella wanted to eat something. No, she didn't want to eat something, she wanted to eat everything. Impatiently she was walking back and forth in her room.

Then her mirror image in the bathing water caught her eyes. First she didn't recognise herself. She wasn't bewildered by her clothes, she wasn't dressing like a southern princess any more for a very long time. It was herself, who was looking different. A bit surprised she stepped closer to the bathtub and examined her image. She saw the image of a graceful young woman, not the image of a girl. She was still slender, but her body had developed. She had clearly more curves and she had measurably grown. Her face also had a bit changed. It was less roundish. Less childish. She didn't look like a female version of Tommen any more. Her facial features were more refined, her cheekbones higher. Shocked she realised that it was the image of her mother. She precisely looked like her mother. There was no difference left. Her mother was staring at her with widely opened emerald eyes out of the water.

No, stupid, it's you, she told herself. She might have her mother's appearance, but she didn't have her cruel nature. Smiling warmly she looked again at her image. Now she didn't look like her mother any more. Her mother never smiled honestly. Finally she studied her belly. It was still flat, it was too early, but that would change very soon. Satisfied Myrcella walked away from the bathtub.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Her breakfast had arrived. Bread, cheese, bacon, eggs, honey, apples, warm milk and many more things. That was good. Her hunger was almost animal. Myrcella smiled at the serving girl and allowed her to leave. Then she exterminated her breakfast. Greedily she stuffed herself, probably worse than the wildest wildling. First the eggs disappeared. Than cheese and bread. After that she stopped looking what she was eating. Most important was that she was eating. Honestly it was the only important thing. It was a barbaric piggery and it was quickly over. Too quickly. She was still hungry and a part of her wanted to order another breakfast, but now she disciplined herself. Her stomach had calmed down just a few minutes earlier and she definitely didn't want to puke everything out again.

Furthermore she remembered Lady Catelyn's warning. Attacks of hunger could occur frequently during pregnancy and if she didn't pay attention, she would get fat. Myrcella couldn't imagine herself fat and she didn't want to ever see herself fat like aunt Genna. But Myrcella had to admit that her gluttony had been somehow satisfactory. Now she felt very alive and full of energy. And she needed fresh air. Myrcella took Robb's warm fur coat and then she left. She hastened through the dark and stuffy corridors of the black tower until she finally tasted fresh air. She shortly stopped just outside of the tower and took a deep breath that filled her lungs with sweet, cold air, until she continued walking across the courtyard of Moat Cailin. She saw Theon teasing Grey Wind, but the great wolf almost attacked him and the foolish Greyjoy left. She could see tents and soldiers all over the area, inside and outside of the keep. Robb's army truly was large, but Myrcella knew that the Lannister army was larger. It had almost twice the size of the Northern host. It would be very difficult. They had to reach Riverrun extremely fast, otherwise the war would be almost lost. And they desperately needed more men. They needed the Riverlords.

Especially Walder Frey. That old shit was one of the last Riverlords with a fully intact army. Because he purposely failed the second time to aid his liege lord, Hoster Tully, Myrcella thought sarcastically. She also remembered how that perverse old cunt had looked at her during her stay at the Twins together with King Robert's court. Maybe it was better to deal with Lord Weasel in the same way as her grandfather had dealt with the Reynes and Tarbecks, instead of negotiating with him. Disloyalty shouldn't be rewarded, it should be punished.

"But know the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear", Myrcella hummed.

How would you like that, you old cunt, she said to herself. But unfortunately they needed Lord Walder's bridge and his men. Perhaps they could punish that greedy, smeary and sickening piece of shit later.

"My Lady?", a familiar gruff voice interrupted her and Maege Mormont stood next to her.

"Yes, Lady Mormont, what is it? Is the war council already over?", Myrcella answered the old she-bear smiling.

"It is. A rather short discussion. Your husband is an effective leader. But we still have some time left until we march. Do you remember my offer, Lady Stark? Or have you forgotten that you wanted to learn some useful things?", Lady Mormont said with a mocking grin.

Of course Myrcella hadn't forgotten, but she was uncertain if it was wise to accept it now, in her situation.

"My Lady, I really want to start now, but...", Myrcella answered a bit stammering.

"But...?", Lady Mormont answered still grinning, "Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not", Myrcella said in faked anger, "But...but...I have responsibility for two lives now."

"Ah, I understand. Congratulations, My Lady. May the Old Gods bless you with a strong and healthy child. But you have nothing to fear in such an early stage of pregnancy. Even your belly is still flat as usual" Maege Mormont replied cordially and put her heavy, armoured arm around Myrcella's narrow shoulders in an act of sympathy.

"Then let us begin, My Lady", Myrcella answered happily.

"Very good to hear. Please follow me, Lady Stark", Maege Mormont said.

They stopped in a hidden corner of Moat Cailin behind some tents showing the proud and mighty bear of House Mormont.

"First take off your heavy fur coat. It would hinder you. Instead take this padded training armour on. It will protect you. And please, my dear, call me Maege, otherwise we would waste too much time with proper forms of address. Time we need to fight", Maege Mormont instructed her.

"You may use my first name too", Myrcella replied and took off her coat to switch into the training clothes.

"Do you know the most important rule of swordfighting?", Maege Mormont asked her.

"I know nothing about it", Myrcella answered amused.

"Stick them with the pointy end", Maege Mormont answered laughing.

"Sounds easy", Myrcella said giggling.

"It is. But many other things are not", Maege Mormont replied.

Then she picked up a short sword and a longer, heavier one, together with two wooden shields.

"No need to be afraid. The swords are dulled. Now catch it", Maege Mormont told her and threw the short sword in her direction.

Myrcella tried to grab the blade but missed it and the sword rattling hit the ground. Slightly uneasy she picked it up. The blade felt unfamiliar in her hand and it was heavy.

"Don't worry. The next time you will catch it", Maege Mormont said.

Myrcella grabbed the short sword with both hands and stepped closer.

"No, not that way. That's not a claymore. It's a short sword, designed for one-handed wielding and it is my lightest blade", Maege Mormont interrupted her.

"But it is too heavy", Myrcella responded, "I can't wield it with one hand."

"You can and you will. Its weight is perfect and wielding it will make you stronger. And you need your other hand to hold your shield", Maege Mormont said and laid down one of the shields at Myrcella's feet.

Myrcella wanted to take the shield, but a short, harsh pain in her left hand interrupted her. Maege had beaten away her hand with the flat side of the longsword.

"That wasn't fair", Myrcella screamed out bewildered.

"Real fighting is never fair. Fight fair and you will die first. The best moment for attacking is when your enemy isn't ready, remember that", Maege Mormont spoke and allowed her to pick up the shield.

The shield was even heavier than the blade. It was dragging her down.

"Now try to hit me", Maege Mormont commanded.

Myrcella lifted up her sword and charged forward. But Maege Mormont quickly stepped aside and her hit only cut through empty air. Her own strike brought her out of balance and she almost stumbled. Meanwhile Maege took advantage of her distraction and landed a blow on her hip. Myrcella sensed the dulled blade even through her padded armour. A harsh sting in her hip was the price of her first foolish attempt of fencing and she hit the ground. Maege Mormont offered Myrcella a hand and dragged her on her feet again.

"Don't be sad. Every great swordsman or -woman begins like this. Now pay attention: You lifted your blade far too early, so I knew you would strike from above and you didn't pay attention to me. Not to my posture, not to my eyes. If you had been careful, you would have foreseen what I intended to do. Furthermore you wanted to hit my left shoulder. My shield was at my left shoulder. Even if you had been successful, you wouldn't have hurt me. Don't aim for a point where your enemy is guarding himself. Aim for the gaps in his defence.

And know one thing: Men will always underestimate you, because they will always underestimate women. We are supposed to be weak, submissive and vulnerable. Most men can't imagine defensible women. Use that to your advantage. Use that against them. Pretend to be weak and then hit them hard. Do you understand?", Maege explained to her.

In response Myrcella nodded and walked a few steps back.

"Then try again", Maege said.

Myrcella did, now with more caution. She somehow managed to stay on her feet after her first strike, but a few seconds later she was on the ground again, with some more little bruises. So it went on and on.

After a felt eternity Maege told her that is was enough for one day. Myrcella was sweaty, every muscle in her body was burning, she had blisters on her hands, she could hardly rise her arms and she was most likely covered with bruises, but she was happy. Learning how to defend herself was something she had desperately wanted. While walking back to her chambers across the courtyard she noticed that the soldiers were preparing to get in march order. Hastily she attended her tower. Out of breath she entered and saw Robb. He was already switching into his armour. Confused and bewildered he glanced at her.

"Myrcella, where the hell have you been and what have you done? You look horrible, just like Arya always does", he asked her perplexed.

"I have been fencing", she told him laughing.

"Fencing, you?", Robb asked her amused.

"Yes, fencing. I want to learn how to defend myself", Myrcella answered.

"Well, that's new. I haven't expected you to be a shieldmaiden, but I have always known you are full of surprises", Robb said and kissed her cheek.

"But with whom did you practise?", he asked her.

"Maege Mormont", she answered.

"Oh, that woman really is tough. Tougher than most men. She visited Winterfell some years ago and sparred with father in the courtyard. Three times she won against him until he managed to defeat her once. She is a good teacher. Maybe one of the best. She can teach you real and dirty fighting, not that foolish and honourable jousting southerners are doing", Robb spoke.

"And a merciless teacher", Myrcella responded giggling, while rubbing her aching arm.

"Let me see your body", Robb said.

Myrcella undressed and looked at herself. It was a bit shocking. She had huge green, blue and yellow bruises all over.

"It looks worse than it is", Robb told her after examining her naked body, "I have experience in these matters. Jon is merciless too and better than me."

"I don't care about the pain. I gladly endure it", Myrcella answered.

"But you should treat the bruises, otherwise it will be horrible tomorrow", Robb said.

"As my husband commands", Myrcella responded laughing and kissed him.

Then she allowed Robb to clean her and to treat the bruises with the same cool salve he was always using after his sparring. After that she got dressed in her riding clothes.

"Robb, may I ask for something?", she said, while leaving their tower, arm in arm with him.

"Of course, what is it?", Robb answered.

"If I know how to fight at some day, I will need a sharp blade", Myrcella said.

She was somehow uneasy about that matter, she didn't know how he would react to that question. But Robb didn't disappoint her.

"You are right. Arya has a sword, why not you too. I will look for a good blacksmith in our army", Robb answered smiling.

"Thank you, that makes me really happy", Myrcella said and together they stepped outside.

Their men were already assembled in march order. Myrcella could see Lord Bolton, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, the Manderly brothers, Lord Glover and Maege Mormont waiting on their horses. The latter shortly smiled at her. A stable boy attended them with two horses and Robb assisted her to mount hers, then he mounted his as well. Robb ordered his hornblower to give the signal and they left Moat Cailin with the Northern army behind them.

Now Myrcella somehow cursed herself a bit, because after her sparring with Maege Mormont, riding was even harder for her than usual.

The next week was uneventful, but exhausting. The distance between Moat Cailin and the Twins was almost as long as the way from Winterfell to the old keep, but Robb wanted to reach Riverrun as soon as possible and so he had ordered an extremely fast marching tempo. The continuous riding was hard, she still suffered from morning illness, even though not as frequent as during the past days, furthermore Myrcella continued with sparring. After each lesson she thought she couldn't feel her body any more, but she refused to give up. She wanted to learn it and she would. Myrcella had remarked some tiny improvements, she sometimes managed to block or avoid the strikes of Maege Mormont, the bruises decreased, but Myrcella didn't fool herself, she knew that Maege Mormont could still kill her within seconds, even with a practise sword, if she wanted to.

Maege Mormont was the best teacher she could imagine and Myrcella liked it to spent time with her. The head of House Mormont was a miraculous woman, different from any women she knew. Myrcella adored her and she wanted to learn the things Maege knew. Sometimes she conceived of what her parents would think about her now. Pregnant with a little wolf, dressed in cloths of fur and leather with embroidered direwolves and sparring with a sword. Her mother would be shocked, really shocked and Jaime would be surprised to see the niece, that was his daughter, like this, but he would like it. But all the troubles of the long march to the Twins couldn't prevent her from making love with Robb. Nothing could prevent her from that. They loved each other sometimes fierce, sometimes smooth, but almost every night, because it allowed them to shortly forget the many problems.

Finally they arrived at the Twins after exactly seven days. Everyone was glad to see the two towers, not because of the expectation of Lord Weasel's hospitality, but because the most likely hard and long negotiations with him would allow them to rest for some time. Robb promptly ordered his soldiers to build a fortified camp, to surround the northern tower of the Twins and to shoot down every raven leaving the castle. After everyone of the lords had been able to get cleaned and to eat something, he assembled his war council, now including Myrcella.

"My lords and ladies, we have reached the Twins within one week as it was planned. Now we have to ally with Lord Walder peacefully. As we have already discussed we need his men and his bridge to aid Riverrun in time. Otherwise Ser Jaime will take the castle. Suggestions please, my lords and ladies", Robb opened the meeting.

"Sent a message to that old shit and demand passage. Then watch his reaction", Maege Mormont said.

"Yes, somehow we have to start our negotiations. In our message we should mention that we outnumber him five to one and remind him of his sworn oath to House Tully, which is currently under siege", Robb spoke.

"Do you really believe that old cunt will be impressed by that?", Lord Karstark asked bewildered.

"I don't want his admiration, I want his attention", Robb replied.

"Most likely Lord Walder will refuse to simply permit us passage, but he will definitely answer to our letter. He is greedy and ambitious. Men like him will always keep all options open", Lord Bolton said quietly.

"I suppose he will want something of high value and in return he will ally with us", Lord Glover said.

"Why are we talking, we should simply smash that old piece of shit. We can do it", Lord Umber interrupted them roaring.

"My dear giant, we have already spoken about that. Would you please contribute something useful? That would be most welcome, my dear", Lady Maege answered him, causing a short, loud laughter.

"Mother, you are a born Tully, you know Lord Frey better than most of us", Robb said.

"Lord Frey is greedy, cowardly and disloyal. Never trust him. But he has one great weakness. He has always been jealous of the Great Houses. House Frey descends from a merchant who built a bridge and the Great Houses have always looked down on the Freys. There are few alliances or marriage proposals between House Frey and a Great House in history.

Lord Walder desperately wants to change that. He doesn't want gold, he is rich enough, he wants appreciation. If we find out what kind of appreciation he wants, we will get his alliance", Lady Catelyn explained to them.

"Most likely a betrothal", Lord Roose said.

"So some members of House Stark will have to marry a weasel?", Robb said.

"Maybe some of the other northern lords and ladies too. As we said, Lord Walder is greedy", Wylis Manderly said.

"Sansa is already married. Me too. But Arya, Bran and Rickon are still not betrothed", Robb said.

"A mother should be allowed to participate in that matters", Lady Catelyn said slightly angered.

"You will participate, I promise", Robb said.

"Some of us are still unmarried. So who wants to marry a young weasel?", Wendel Manderly asked sarcastically.

Everyone wildly laughed in response.

"I will...if Lord Walder offers her weight in silver as a dowry", Lord Bolton said with his calm and quiet voice.

"I will...if she is visibly prettier than him", Lord Umber said with a grin.

Myrcella knew that the Greatjon had children, but his wife died years ago.

"I thank you for your advise and your loyalty. Now we will send a message to Lord Frey and wait for his reply", Robb said and stood up.

Myrcella took his arm and together they left his tent, followed by the Northern lords. Robb ordered a soldier to deliver their message to the Twins and then they waited.

After about half an hour the soldier returned, followed by some riders carrying the banner of House Frey. Robb promptly attended them and offered salt and bred, then he told their leader to follow him into his tent and Robb again called his war council.

After everyone had sat down, the Frey started to speak: "Welcome at the Twins, my lords and ladies. I am Ser Stevron Frey, heir to Lord Walder. He has sent me to offer his hospitality. My father is honoured by your presence and he will gladly invite you to his well guarded castle to discuss the terms of your passage. You should decide soon, the Lannisters are close."

The Frey was surprisingly polite, but Myrcella understood the hidden threats in his words.

"Thank you for delivering Lord Frey's offer, Ser Stevron. Please give us the room to discuss it. It won't be for long. Meanwhile I offer you some something to eat", Robb answered.

The Frey slightly bowed before Robb and left.

"Someone has to go into the Twins and negotiate with Lord Walder", Robb frankly said.

"Go in there alone, and you are in his hand. He can sell you to the Lannisters, throw you into a dungeon or cut your throat; just as he likes it", Roose Bolton said

"You shouldn't go. What if Lord Walder takes you captive to sell you to Lord Tywin, my lord", Maege Mormont said.

"I agree", Myrcella said, "It is too dangerous."

"But someone has to go", Robb answered.

"Let me go", Lord Glover offered.

"I thank you, but Lord Walder will be insulted if I just send one of my lords. Forgive me that words", Robb replied.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord", Lord Glover said.

"I can go. I'm your mother and the daughter of his liege lord, Hoster Tully. Lord Walder will accept me as a negotiator", Lady Catelyn said.

"Mother...", Robb tried to say.

"I don't see another choice", Lady Catelyn said.

Then Myrcella had an idea. Maybe it was madness, maybe it was genius, she didn't know.

"She won't go alone. I will accompany her", Myrcella said.


	20. Aggressive Negotiations

**Chapter 20 – Aggressive Negotiations**

 **That chapter shows us a darker, previously hidden side of Myrcella. After growing up at the Red Keep, close to the royal court and its schemes, she knows how power works in principle. As you will see, she can be quite Machiavellian if necessary. O course she still lacks experience and that will be a problem later, but at the moment she plays well.**

 **Imagine her to look like the Myrcella from season five; with Tywin's and Tyrion's intellect, Cersei's fire (small joke :D), but without her cruelty and with Jaime's charm.**

 **Someone has already correctly guessed it, this Myrcella is influenced by Lucrezia Borgia played by Holliday Grainger. I admire _The Borgias._**

 **This chapter is meant to be quite important, because it marks a major turning point in her character development. Of course I haven't forgotten Robb, I will focus on him stronger again in the next chapter. Do not be disappointed because of the outcome, they had to offer something, but in that story it is not the firstborn Stark Robb together with Arya, it is the last son Rickon. Only Rickon. Please enjoy and give review, hopefully my writing of that significant chapter was fitting.**

 _Myrcella_

"Give us the room, my lords and ladies", Robb said surprised and confused.

Myrcella promptly felt uneasy and guilty. She should have foreseen it. Walder Frey was a dangerous and untrustworthy man; if Robb was opposed to let his mother meet him, he would never allow her, the woman he loved more than anyone else, to go into the Twins. It was madness and now she had embarrassed herself in front of every Northern lord.

After the Stark vassals had left murmuring, Lady Catelyn stood up as the last one.

"No, not you, mother", Robb said.

Now Myrcella was a bit bewildered. She had expected Robb to speak sense to her in private, but maybe he was up to something different.

Her mother-in-law sat down again and shortly glanced at Myrcella. Catelyn seemed to be sceptical.

"You want to risk your life and negotiate with Lord Weasel, Myrcella?", Robb asked her.

"Yes, I want to negotiate with him in your name, but I don't intend risking my life", Myrcella said.

"Lord Walder is disloyal, greedy and of low cunning. You will risk your life if you go into his castle", Lady Catelyn said.

"We can demand one of his family members as a hostage for your safety", Robb suggested.

"If we have...the fourth son of his sixth wife...as a hostage at our camp, it won't prevent him from harming you", Lady Catelyn said.

"Then demand his heir", Robb answered.

"That also won't let him hesitate if harming you benefits him. If his heir dies, he will appoint a new one. He has more than enough children", Lady Catelyn said.

"He can't harm me, because I'm the granddaughter of Tywin Lannister. If Lord Weasel does so, he will unite the Lannisters and the Starks against him. A Lannister always pays his debts and if Lord Walder doesn't believe that, he may ask Lord Reyne and Lady Tarbeck", Myrcella said.

Robb and Lady Catelyn were so occupied with worrying about her safety that they didn't realise the obvious. Myrcella hated referring to her Lannister origin, but now it was necessary.

"She has a point", Lady Catelyn said to Robb.

"And if I accompany you, he can't harm you too, My Lady", Myrcella said.

"I still don't like that, but I don't have any better idea", Robb had to admit.

"Good. Than we will visit Lord Frey as soon as possible, but first we should discuss what to offer him", Myrcella said.

She was glad Robb listened to her and treated her as an equal. That was one of his finest qualities. Another lord wouldn't even ask his wife about her opinion. Many men expected women to be submissive breeding machines, but luckily Robb was different.

"Mother, you know Lord Walder since you were a little girl. What is he going to demand in return for our passage?", Robb asked.

"As I told you earlier, he is greedy, ambitious and he is envying the Great Houses since the day he was born. Lord Walder wants respect and admiration for House Frey and, more importantly, for himself. He doesn't have respect and admiration because of his many, well known negative characteristics. None of his children has ever intermarried into a Great House, safe Emmon's marriage to your grandaunt Genna Lannister, Myrcella, and that was the result of Lord Tytos' foolishness, please forgive me my choice of words", Lady Catelyn explained to them.

"My great-grandfather was a fool. Lord Tywin would have never betrothed a bride of Casterly Rock to the second son of a lower lord", Myrcella answered giggling, "And Lord Tytos almost destroyed House Lannister. But please continue, My Lady."

"In short, Lord Walder will demand a marriage alliance between House Stark and House Frey. But one marriage won't be enough, he will want Arya, Bran and Rickon", Lady Catelyn concluded.

"So I will have to betroth all of my unmarried siblings to weasels?", Robb said angered.

"It is a high price, but it is for your father, for Ned", Lady Catelyn said.

"There is a difference between wanting something and gaining something", Myrcella said.

"But we won't have that much possibilities during the negotiations", Robb said.

"We need that bridge to cross the Trident to free Ned and we can't take it by force, because we would lose too much men. The Lannisters would likely defeat us later in that case. We have to pay any price Lord Walder wants", Lady Catelyn said.

"No", Myrcella answered.

"Would you explain that to us?", Robb asked her confused.

"We will have to pay a price, but not any price. It is correct, we will lose many men if we attack the Twins and maybe we will be defeated by Lord Tywin later. Maybe all of us will die. Maybe. But someone will definitely die if we attack the Twins: Walder Frey. If he denies us passage, we will have to enforce passage, because we won't have another choice. We outnumber the Freys five to one and we would take his castle. It would be difficult, we would suffer heavy casualties, but somehow we would take his castle and kill them all. I will illuminate Lord Walder in that matter", Myrcella explained to Robb and his mother.

She was a bit surprised about her cold calculation, but she also wondered why Robb and Catelyn didn't see that potentiality.

"Again you are right", Lady Catelyn said bewildered.

"You are full of surprises, my love. I didn't know that facet of yours", Robb said.

"Because you never threatened me. But Walder Frey is threatening me. Me, you, Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard", Myrcella replied.

"Luckily I'm your husband and not your enemy", Robb said winking.

Myrcella felt strange. She was playing The Game of Thrones, as she realised now. Playing The Game of Thrones was dangerous and she had never played it before. She had observed Tywin and Tyrion playing masterfully and her mother playing poorly, but she had never played it herself. Of course she hadn't. She had been a little, privileged but repressed princess for her entire life, until her marriage. A bird in a golden cage. A pawn, not a player. The pawn of King Robert and her mother.

She was going to make an irreversible step. From pawn to player. _You win or you die._ Hopefully she wasn't going to destroy them all. But she was interested what kind of player Lord Walder was.

"And what do you intend to offer Lord Walder?", Lady Catelyn asked.

"Betrothing _one_ of your children to one of his daughters, granddaughters or great-granddaughters", Myrcella replied.

"That sounds acceptable if it will contribute to Ned's freedom. Rickon seems to be a good choice", Lady Catelyn said

"Than that matter is settled", Myrcella spoke.

"All right, I'll call for my lords again", Robb said and shortly left his tent.

The Northern lords entered again and sat down.

"We made our decisions. My wife and my mother will negotiate with Lord Frey in my name. Now we should send for Ser Stevron to inform him", Robb said.

A huge murmuring was the result of his words.

"My Lord, do you think it is wise to...", Lord Glover tried to say.

"We shouldn't negotiate with that old shit. Let me smash his head. I can do it with my bare hands", the Greatjon said furiously.

"Lord Umber, we can't solve that situation with violence, as we already agreed. But I promise you, you will smash heads. Heads of Lannisters. Forgive me, Lord Glover, but as I said, we made our decisions", Robb skipped them.

Myrcella noticed that Roose Bolton was the only one who staid calm. As emotionless as always. But he was watching her with a tiny hint of curiosity in his colourless eyes. That made her feel uncomfortable. It felt like if Lord Bolton exactly knew about the words spoken in that tent a few minutes earlier. He was altering his opinion about her, Myrcella deduced.

"I will call for Lord Walder's son", Maege Mormont said and got up. She returned with Ser Stevron and his companions a few seconds later.

"Ser Stevron, I agree with you. We should talk to your Lord Father. I'm convinced we have common interests. But forgive me, I can't visit Lord Walder personally. I have a lot of important matters to discuss with my trusted lords. Freeing my father for example. But my beloved wife and my beloved mother would be honoured to meet the Lord of the Crossing. They have full permission to speak in my name", Robb informed the Freys.

"That is good to hear, Lord Robb. I will take them to my father. My brother, Ser Perwyn, will stay at your camp until the two ladies return", Ser Stevron answered and pointed at the young man beside him.

At least the first son of Lord Walder's sixth wife, Myrcella thought sarcastically and glanced at Ser Perwyn. He seemed to be of little self-confidence and was always nervously looking at his feet. A pawn in his father's games. Myrcella pitied him.

"It is a honour to have him as our guest", Robb said, "Please give Ser Perwyn Frey something to eat and drink"

The young Frey sat down at the table, clearly feeling uncomfortable among the many, grim, bearded Northerners. A soldier served him food. The Greatjon shortly glimpsed at the Frey and provocatively toyed with his colossal and ugly claymore. That caused the young man to almost splutter on his wine.

"Please, my ladies, follow me", Ser Stevron Frey said.

Myrcella and Catelyn did as he said and left the tent. Robb gave them an encouraging, but also concerned look. Outside Ser Stevron, Myrcella and Lady Catelyn mounted their horses and then they rode to the Twins. After a few minutes they reached the northern castle. A side gate opened and soldiers wearing shabby leather armour and chain mail, displaying the silver and blue Frey sigil, took the reins of their horses and lead them across a small courtyard.

"Here we are, my ladies. Lord Frey is waiting for you", their captain said and stopped in front of the entrance to the main keep.

Myrcella, Catelyn and Ser Stevron dismounted, then they entered the tower.

Inside it was dark, dusty, stuffy and the air was moist. The whole castle clearly needed a complete renovation, but obviously Lord Walder was too penurious to care about his own home. No wonder he was suffering from gout, Myrcella thought. Lady Catelyn had been right, Lord Walder was greedy, cowardly and he cared for no one and nothing, except himself. That made him dangerous, but also calculable. It made it easier to predict his actions. Ser Stevron guided them through many gloomy, seedy corridors and stairwells until they reached Lord Walder's great hall. Lord Walder's centre of power was also extremely decrepit and water was dripping from the roof. At the left and right wall of the room there were long dining tables. Lord Walder's uncountable children, grandchildren and his bastard offspring were placed there. Obviously they didn't have something better to do than feasting and watching old Lord Walder's coughing. All Freys looked like weasels. At the opposite side of the entrance was Lord Walder's wooden throne, the back of the chair stylized as two towers linked by a bridge, with Lord Weasel himself upon it.

Walder Frey was even more ugly than in her memory. He was small, hunchbacked, his skin was blotchy and he was almost bald. He was examining his guests with tiny, greedy eyes. Myrcella noticed how his hungry stare was focused on her breasts. She felt instinctively uncomfortable, but she managed to oppress her disgust and stepped closer, together with Lady Catelyn. Myrcella noticed a barely 15 years old girl next to Lord Walder. His eighth wife, Lady Joyeuse Erenford, Myrcella reminded herself. Younger than her. The skinny teenage girl clearly looked terrified and disgusted by her husband. The whole scene was sickening and Myrcella strongly pitied the young girl.

"What do you want?", Lord Weasel unkindly asked them.

His voice was a mix of cackle and rasp.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again after so many years, my lord", Lady Catelyn greeted him.

"Oh, spare me. Your boy is to proud to come before me himself. What am I supposed to do with you?", Lord Walder answered her rude.

Myrcella decided to let Lord Walder and Lady Catelyn talk first and to watch their conversation.

"Father, you forget yourself. Lady Stark is here...", Ser Stevron tried to remind his father of basic courtesy.

"Who asked you?! You are not Lord Frey yet, not until I die. Do I look dead to you?", Lord Walder put his heir down.

"Father, please...", one of his other sons said.

The quotes of his sons and Lord Walder's reactions were a sign of inner conflict and discontent inside House Frey, only oppressed by the old cunt's authority. If Lord Walder died, his sons would murder each other, Myrcella deduced. That insight could be useful later.

"I need lessons in courtesy from you, bastard?! Your mother would still be a milk maid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly!", Lord Walder shouted angrily.

Lord Walder definitely was shit, Myrcella thought. No wonder, every other lord in Westeros was looking down on him, Lord Frey was excellently embarrassing himself in front of his visitors.

"All right, you two, come forward", Lord Frey said to Myrcella and Catelyn.

Lady Catelyn held out her hand to him and Lord Walder kissed it gobbling.

Myrcella admired how her mother-in-law was hiding her loathing.

Myrcella did the same and while Lord Walder was sucking on her hand, she quietly hummed the melody of a very special song. As she had expected Lord Walder shortly seemed to be anxious after hearing the Rains of Castamere in his hall. Satisfied Myrcella pierced his cloudy eyes with her emerald ones.

"Ah, there, that will up serve the courtesy. Perhaps my sons will do me the honour of shutting their mouths", Lord Walder said, still slightly uneasy.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?", Lady Catelyn said politely.

"We are talking right now", Lord Walder said with poorly faked surprise.

Myrcella and Lady Catelyn both starred at him with cold eyes. Emeralds and sapphires were spearing Lord Weasel.

"Fine. Out! All of you!", Lord Walder screamed at his children and they left, many of them clearly embarrassed by their father's behaviour.

"You too", Lord Walder said and slapped the back of his child wife.

Myrcella shortly smiled at the frightened girl before she left.

"Did you see that? Fifteen she is. A little flower and her honey is all mine", Lord Walder said, while licking his old, dry lips.

That man really was sickening. Myrcella strongly wanted to bang his annoying head against the wall. Maybe she would do that, at some day in the future.

"I am sure she will give you many sons", Lady Catelyn said, still perfectly hiding her anger and distaste.

"Ha, your father didn't come to the wedding", Lord Walder answered.

"He is quite ill, my lord", Lady Catelyn said calmly.

"He didn't come to the last one either or the one before that", Lord Walder said coughing, "Your family's always pissed on me."

Lord Walder was exactly like Catelyn had told her. Greedy and envious. If she made him believe joining forces with Robb would satisfy his greed and improve his status, he would be manipulable.

"My lord, I...", Lady Catelyn tried to say.

"Don't deny it. You know it's true. The fine Lord Tully would never marry any of his children to mine", Lord Walder responded.

Now Myrcella finally had heard enough. Lady Catelyn was too polite and kind. Men like Walder Frey only understood one kind of language. Intimidation, mixed with a lot of sugar.

"My Lord, would you please stop that pointless talk about real or imaginary insults of the past", Myrcella bluntly said.

Lady Catelyn looked at her a bit shocked, while the old shit seemed to be surprised she even dared to speak to him.

"And who are you to teach me how to talk to my guests?", the old weasel asked her angrily.

"You know who I am. And would you please give us your _full_ attention, Lord Walder. We have important matters to discuss", Myrcella said coldly.

"And what kind of matters would that be?", Lord Walder asked her.

"Maybe a view out of your window could be helpful, Lord Frey", Myrcella answered him mockingly.

"Sorry, but I'm a very old man. Walking to the window would be too exhausting", Lord Walder said with an ugly sneer.

"Of course, I understand your health problems. Let me help you, my lord. A gentleman like you wouldn't reject a lady's offer, would he?", Myrcella said scornfully and offered him her arm.

Lord Frey reluctantly got up and Myrcella took his bony arm, grabbing it a bit harder than necessary, slightly clawing her nails into his old flesh. Lord Walder felt rotten and smelled rotten.

She slowly guided Lord Walder to the window and again she whistled the melody of her grandfather's song, now a bit louder than before. While walking with him, she noticed that his arm was trembling. He obviously was unable to figure out her intentions. Good, she was already successfully frightening him. A weasel shouldn't argue with a lioness or a she-wolf. A weasel was prey and they were predators. Lady Catelyn was watching in surprise and admiration. After they reached the window Myrcella released him from her hold.

"So, Lord Frey, tell me what you see?", Myrcella asked him.

"I'm afraid, my eyes are also weak", Lord Walder said sneering again.

It was a poor and transparent attempt of angering her, but Myrcella knew worse from Joffrey.

"Of course, my lord. Then I will tell you what I can see outside your castle and inside your castle", Myrcella answered him.

"I'm listening", the old weasel said.

"Outside your castle I see 20000 grim, well armed and battle-hardened Northmen; inside your castle I see 4000 frightened, poorly equipped and inexperienced children", Myrcella told him, while directly staring into his eyes.

"They'll be 20,000 corpses when Tywin Lannister gets here. Don't try and frighten me, Lady Myrcella. Your father-in-law's in a cell beneath the Red Keep and your husband's got no fur to keep his balls warm", Lord Walder replied.

"Maybe. But you definitely won't be alive any more to see it", Myrcella said.

"Why? Would you please enlighten me, girl", Lord Walder said angrily.

"We have to cross the river to lift the siege of Riverrun and to free Lord Eddard Stark. If you don't permit us passage willingly, we will have to enforce passage, because you don't leave us another choice, My Lord. Your castle is strong and taking it would be very difficult for us. But somehow we will take it. We outnumber you five to one, we have many supplies and in the nearby forests is enough wood to build proper siege weapons"; Myrcella spoke.

"If you attack me, many of your men will die", Lord Walder answered.

"Many of our men, but all of your men", Myrcella said, "Tywin Lannister is close to Harrenhall and Ser Jaime is besieging Riverrun. None of them would arrive in time to save you from our attack. Perhaps we will be defeated by them after we defeated you, but you will never know, because you will be dead. You and your entire family. Maybe I will sing a song after your house has been eradicated", Myrcella threatened him.

"She has a nice voice", Lady Catelyn added.

That was clearly enough and it worked. Lord Weasel obviously had no idea what to answer. He only was gazing at her bewildered and coughing. Now, after she had intimidated him, it was time for the sugar.

"But that doesn't need to happen. We recognise the importance and power of House Frey. Why should we destroy you if you could be our trusted and useful ally", Myrcella continued.

Telling someone with an inferiority complex how great and mighty he was always worked.

"We offer you the betrothal of my son, Rickon Stark, to one of your daughters, granddaughters or great-granddaughters. You may choose the future bride. We would be honoured by your agreement. The future father-in-law of my son will always have a place at my hearth, Lord Walder", Lady Catelyn said.

"That could be the foundation of a prosperous alliance, My Lord. An alliance that will unite the entire North and the whole Riverlands", Myrcella added with her sweetest smile.

It was strange, but she enjoyed playing The Game of Thrones. She enjoyed the challenge and the risk, she enjoyed turning that old weasel against his own former opinion. Lord Walder seemed to be uneasy, but also curious about the offer. Myrcella could hear his mind working. He was imagining the rise of status, the prestige and the power we would get if he agreed. They had successfully managed to awake his greed and offered something to feed it. It was true, greedy men were easy to manipulate. But Lord Walder still seemed to need some more persuasion. Myrcella shortly thought of something she could offer without Lady Catelyn's permission. She promptly had an idea.

"And my beloved husband will accept some of your younger descendants as his personal squires, my lord. Not to forget the future knighthood he will grant them after some time", Myrcella said.

"Sounds nice", Lord Walder said, "But would you also accept two of my great-grandsons as wards at Winterfell?"

"Of course, My Lord, Bran and Rickon are lovely boys and would like it to befriend new people", Lady Catelyn said with convincingly played kindness.

"All right, I think joining forces with you...will suit my interests, My Ladies", Lord Walder said with a satisfied sneer.

At the moment, Myrcella secretly added in her mind.

"So Rickon Stark will marry a Frey, Robb will take some of your grandchildren or great-grandchildren as his personal squires and two of your great-grandsons will live as wards at Winterfell; in return you will give us passage and join forces with our army, my lord?", Lady Catelyn asked.

"Yes, yes. I will call for my Maester to draft the documents", Lord Walder said greedily, his eyes shimmering.

"Then we have a deal, that's great, My Lord", Myrcella said cheering and kissed Lord Weasels' hand.

Intimidation and sugar, Myrcella again thought.


	21. The Blackfish

**Chapter 21 – The Blackfish**

 _Robb_

Robb was impatiently waiting in his tent. He was a bit nervous, because Myrcella and his mother were still in the Twins. What if something happened to them? Should Lord Frey harm them, Robb would personally kill him and his entire spawn. But he didn't believe Lord Frey was that stupid. Myrcella had been right, if Lord Walder harmed them, he would unite two Great Houses against him. Lord Walder was far too cowardly to take such a risk. It would be political suicide. The long waiting bored him and Robb decided that he needed some fresh air and he left his tent. Outside, dusk was already approaching. In a few hours it would be completely dark. Days were becoming shorter. Summer was coming to an end, but it was still pleasantly warm in the Riverlands. Robb glanced at the Twins. If Myrcella and his mother didn't return until nightfall, he would send some men to Lord Walder to ask for them.

To take his mind off things, Robb started to walk across the camp. It was large, well fortified and scouts were scanning the nearby area, no one would be able to surprise them. Some of his soldiers greeted him when he was passing them. He shortly visited the blacksmith, who was forging a short sword for Myrcella on his orders. The blade would be finished in a few days.

Then Robb continued walking until he saw Lord Umber drinking and having a dice-game together with Ser Perwyn Frey and a small group of warriors from various Northern houses. A few hours earlier the Greatjon had been enjoying scaring their Frey hostage and now he was playing games with him, but that wasn't surprising. The Greatjon, despite a dreaded warrior, was amiable, charming and he easily befriended new people if he considered them worthy, Robb thought. And Lord Umber was very popular among the common soldiers.

"My Lord, do you want to join us?", the Greatjon asked him laughing.

"Better not, Lord Umber is always winning", the Frey said with a grin.

Why not, Robb thought. A leader had to know the men under his command, his father used to say and furthermore Robb needed distraction.

"If Lord Umber promises not to completely rob me, I will join you", Robb answered smiling.

In response the men loudly laughed and made room for him.

Robb sat down and placed a few copper coins on the table.

"Fine, let's begin. Good luck, Lord Robb", the Greatjon said and threw the dice.

"I win again", the Greatjon said after a few minutes, "Your money please."

Robb secretly cursed himself and handed over his coins to the laughing Greatjon.

Their game continued until Robb heard a horn blow from the gate. Myrcella and his mother were finally back.

"Please excuse me, my lords, my wife and my mother have returned. I have to speak to them and I don't want to lose more money", Robb said grinning and stood up.

"Bad luck in the game, happiness in love he has", Lord Umber answered with his roaring voice and started a new round.

Robb hurried and he reached the gate. Myrcella and his mother were not there and so he climbed one of the watchtowers. Relieved he noticed that his wife and his mother were on their way, accompanied by Ser Stevron, together with many other Freys. Robb walked downstairs again and ordered some men to open the gate. A few minutes Myrcella and his mother entered, followed by the Freys. Robb promptly hugged the two women, then he attended the Freys.

"Welcome back, Ser Stevron, I suppose the talks have been successful?", Robb asked.

"You are right, My Lord, very successful for both sides", the Frey answered.

"Please follow me into my tent, My Lords and Ladies", Robb said.

"You, please call for the Northern lords, I want a war council", Robb ordered one of his nearby soldiers.

"Of course, my lord", the soldier answered and hurried to execute Robb's command.

Then Robb took Myrcella's arm and the others followed him into his tent.

"So we have a deal?", Robb asked after everyone of his lords had arrived too.

"Yes, we have. Lord Walder gives us passage and will join forces with us. His army of 4000 men, 1000 of them knights, 3000 of them foot, is yours, minus a few hundred he needs to defend the Twins in case of need", his mother informed him.

"That's very good. In return?", Robb spoke.

"Rickon will marry one of Lord Frey's daughters, granddaughters or great-granddaughters when he comes of age. Lord Walder generously allows him to choose his future bride. Lord Walder's son Olyvar will serve as your personal squire, furthermore two of Lord Frey's grandsons will live as wards at Winterfell", Myrcella told him.

"That are fair conditions", Robb said

He was surprised and happy. Myrcella hadn't disappointed him. She had somehow managed to force Lord Walder into an acceptable agreement.

"Thank you, my love", Robb said and kissed Myrcella's cheek.

"Here is your copy of the agreement. ", Ser Stevron Frey said and handed over a document to Robb.

Robb carefully read it. The conditions of their agreement were meticulously listed. It was signed by Walder Frey himself for his house, while Myrcella and mother had signed in the name of House Stark.

"I will lead the forces of House Frey, together with some of my relatives. We are ready to march tomorrow", Ser Stevron said.

"You honour me, Ser Stevron. But before we march, we have to decide how to march. We have to lift the siege of Riverrun, but we have to remember that the Lannisters have two armies. One army of 20000 men under the command of Lord Tywin is at Harrenhal, another army of 15000 men under the command of Jaime Lannister is besieging Riverrun", Robb said.

"If we march on Riverrun, Tywin will instantly take notice and reinforce his son's army. Lord Tywin would definitely arrive in time, because a well fortified street is connecting Riverrun and Harrenhal. We will have to fight both Lannister armies. We would be heavily outnumbered", Roose Bolton said quietly.

"Only if Lord Tywin learns we are on the road to Riverrun", Lord Karstark said.

"So we have to reach Riverrun in secret", Ser Stevron Frey said.

"That is impossible. An army of 24000 men won't stay hidden for long", Maege Mormont said.

"Perhaps we should attack Lord Tywin first, surely Riverrun has enough supplies to resist for a few more months", Lord Karstark said.

"And what if not? Will you allow the Lannisters to take the castle? If they take Riverrun, everything will be lost", his mother said furiously.

"Lady Catelyn has a point. Riverrun is besieged for more than a month now. The Tullys weren't prepared for war, most likely they will be out of supplies soon if the siege continues", Roose Bolton said with his calm, quiet voice.

"If we attack Lord Tywin, Riverrun will fall and we lose. If we attack Ser Jaime, Lord Tywin will come to his aid and we will be trapped between two armies", Maege Mormont said.

"We have to aid Riverrun, but we also have to keep Lord Tywin away from us", Lord Bolton said.

"And how do we manage that?", the Greatjon asked a bit confused.

"We will split our forces", Robb answered.

A bewildered and furious tumult was the result of his words.

"My Lord, that seems to be very unwise", Maege Mormont said worried.

"That is...madness. We don't have enough men to attack Lord Tywin and his son simultaneously!", Theon Greyjoy shouted out.

"Robb...?", his mother asked.

Only Roose Bolton was silent. Most likely he had already figured out what he intended to do, Robb thought. Myrcella also said nothing, she only was listening carefully to every spoken word.

"Silence, please, my lords. Allow me to explain my plan", Robb spoke.

"Aiding Riverrun is adamant, but if we simply focus on Ser Jaime, Tywin will reinforce him. We also can't attack both of them at the same time. But if we convince Tywin we intend attacking him first, while in truth we are on the road to Riverrun, Tywin will stay at Harrenhal to wait for our attack. An attack that will actually never happen. That will allow us to surprise Ser Jaime, because he will falsely believe we are attacking his father. To manage that, we have to split our forces. One part is marching on Riverrun as soon as possible, while another part is marching on Harrenhal as slow as possible", Robb explained.

Now everyone was silent and surprised. Obviously no one had expected him to invent such a complex strategy. Robb had ruminated quite a long time about that plan and he was convinced it would work. He had eliminated every uncertainty and evaluated the risk. It was the only possible way to defeat the Lannisters, but it was a good plan.

"Do you agree with that strategy?", Robb asked

"Sounds complicated, but yes, I agree", the Greatjon said still confused.

"Smart. A smart plan. Maybe it will work", Roose Bolton said.

"I'm convinced. A good plan", Maege Mormont said.

"Lord Eddard would be proud of you. I agree", Lord Glover said.

"I have no better idea", Wylis Manderly said.

The other lords, including the Freys, also agreed.

"Mother? Myrcella?", Robb said.

"I believe in you, my son", his mother answered.

"I don't understand that much about war, but your strategy sounds thought-out and wise", Myrcella replied.

"Very good. Almost our entire cavalry of 6000 men, led by me, will march on Riverrun. A force of that relatively small size is able to move quickly and to stay hidden. Our infantry of 18000 men will pretend to attack Lord Tywin at Harrenhal. They will be commanded by...someone else, I will decide until tomorrow. You are allowed to leave, my lords and ladies. Sleep well, we will march early tomorrow. Except you, Lord Umber, I wish to speak to you", Robb concluded.

He had an important task for him. Robb didn't know much about the Freys, but that had to change. A commander had to know the men he was leading, including the Freys. Especially the Freys.

"Of course, my lord", the Greatjon answered, while everyone else left, safe Myrcella.

"I want you to inspect our new friends, the Freys, Lord Umber. You are popular, highly respected and you easily befriend people. Drink, gamble and talk with the Freys. With their nobles and with their common soldiers. Tomorrow I want to know everything about them. About the quality of their horses, their weapons, their armours and their men. Do they have combat experience or will they run away during their first skirmish? I also want to know as much as possible about their leaders, about Ser Stevron, but especially about his brothers. Are they capable, are they brave? Who is trustworthy and who is not?", Robb said.

"A task including gambling and drinking? Sounds very enjoyable. I'm your man, My Lord", Lord Umber answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lord Umber. Then take some loyal men with a strong stomach and get to work. Surely you are already thirsty", Robb said.

"Gods, I am", the Greatjon responded laughing and left.

"That was very smart", Myrcella, who had been listening in the background, said.

"Thank you, Myrcella. But you are very smart too. Now you have to tell me how you managed to convince Lord Walder of joining forces with us", Robb said and stepped closer to her.

Myrcella got up and kissed his cheek. Robb could smell the lavender in her golden hair and he was promptly aroused.

"Intimidation and sugar", she whispered into his ear and again kissed him with her soft, warm lips.

"Can you explain that?", Robb answered her winking and a bit confused.

In response she slightly clawed her nails into his arm. "Intimidation", she again said.

Then she weakened her hold, took his head into her hands and dragged him closer.

"And...sugar", she repeated, kissed his mouth and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

She clearly was tasting sweet. Sweet and of lavender. Robb put his hands on her hips and pressed her against him. Now he understood how she had convinced Lord Walder. Most likely she had successfully frightened him, threatened to attack his castle and kill them all; then she had made sweet promises to feed his well known greed. A common strategy, but convincingly using it was very difficult. Myrcella truly was golden. Then she broke the kiss.

"Robb, who is going to command our second army?", she asked worried.

"I intend to name Roose Bolton. The commander of that army needs cunning, experience and coolness, because he will have to avoid major battles, while still making Lord Tywin believe he plans attacking him. Roose Bolton is fit for that kind of task", Robb replied.

"Robb, please don't do that. Don't give this man an army of that size. You can't trust him", Myrcella said.

"Maybe you are right. I will think of someone else. But it will be hard, the other Northern lords don't have the necessary characteristics", Robb said.

"Robb, do you understand? Don't name Roose Bolton. You have to keep him close in order to watch his actions. Please, Robb", Myrcella begged him.

"I understand. I see the problem and I will take care of it, but not now, because...I also understand that I want your sugar tonight. All of it", Robb said and kissed her again.

"You are able to read my mind, because I wanted to ask for the same", Myrcella answered and she kissed him a second time.

Robb tasted and smelled the lavender again. It was arousing, baffling and intoxicating. Myrcella was like sweet, but very strong wine. She grabbed his auburn curls to toy with them, while they kept holding the kiss. Robb sensed her small hands on his head. She had still a few blisters on her skin from her sparring with Maege Mormont. Robb had watched her sometimes. Myrcella was slowly improving, but she was still a bloody beginner. Myrcella would never be a fighter like Arya, but if she trained hard, she would be at least able to somehow defend herself at some day, Robb thought. But even then she should avoid fights, she would never be able to stand against a true, skilled warrior during a longer confrontation. Unlike Arya she lacked physical strength, speed and stamina. But luckily she seemed to know that.

Then he slowly opened the clasps of her leather cloths, while Myrcella was fondling with his hair and covering his head in kisses until she needed to take a breath. Robb let her clothes drop to the ground, took off her underwear as well and she stood naked before him. He examined her. Myrcella had become visibly more womanly. Her hips and breasts were rounder and her facial features even more elegant. Robb noticed that the middle of her belly was subtly arched. The swelling was extremely tiny, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. There, at this place, there was their child growing.

"What are you waiting for? Don't stare, take me", she said laughing tauntingly.

"I was staring at our child", he answered.

"It is there, right there", Myrcella said, took his hand and placed it on her warm belly.

"In a few months you can feel it", she said and then she quickly moved his hand down on her body and made him touch her.

Myrcella was smooth, warm and damp. Robb softly stroked her and she quietly moaned. Robb easily lifted her up with his other arm and carried her to their bed, while they shared another kiss and he kept stroking her. Robb put her on the bed and he got undressed as well. After that he joined her on the bed and they kissed each other again. Their tongues were twisting with each other and Robb could feel her hands slowly moving down on his body until she found his manhood and took it. His entire body promptly tensed in response. Out of breath he broke their kiss and shortly glanced at her. Myrcella was grinning satisfied. Robb pressed a kiss on her forehead, then he started to massage her breasts. That promptly expelled the grin from her face. Her breast was highly sensitive, as he had expected, due to her pregnancy and she was loudly moaning and screaming in pleasure after feeling his touch.

"You like that? You want more?", Robb asked her winking.

"Yes!...Oh...Robb...Yes!...Oh...Just...Do it!", Myrcella screamed, breathing heavily, her eyes wide open and she took his head into her hands to press it against her breasts.

Robb gladly did as she wanted and he kissed one of her hardened, red nipples. Her pregnancy was already making them larger. When he took her nipple into his mouth and started to lick and suck it, she was shouting so loud, Robb was convinced even her mother Cersei at the Red Keep could hear her. Now Myrcella pressed his head even harder against her breast. Robb sensed the warmth of her body on his face and the lavender in his nose. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, while Robb was slowly moving down his hand on her body. Myrcella was still moaning and shouting, but an even louder scream left her mouth when he touched her again between her legs and she clawed her nails so hard into the skin of his back that it made him shiver.

Then Robb moved a finger into her and continued stroking her, while he was still licking and sucking on her breasts. I was great to hear her ecstasy, to feel her arousal growing. Only a few more seconds and she would be ready for him. Myrcella took his other hand and kissed his fingers in response, then she put it on her free breast and started to massage herself with his hand. Shortly after that Robb decided she was ready and lifted his head up from her breasts, one of his hand still stroking her between her legs. Myrcella also released him from her hold. Her nails were bloody. It was his blood. Myrcella kissed it away from her fingers and then she dragged him closer, took his manhood again into her hand and guided him into her body.

A sweet, damp heat was embracing him and Robb pushed. In response Myrcella grabbed his head and greedily kissed him. Robb pushed again, now a bit harder, and she moaned again, causing her to end the kiss. He took a short break to examine her face. Her cheeks were deeply flushed, her golden hair was messy, her forehead was damp and her widely opened emerald eyes were burning in green wildfire. With that look he loved her most. Robb pressed a kiss on her forehead. She was tasting of lavender and salty sweat. Then he started pushing again, his face directly above hers. Emerald and sapphire eyes were staring into each other, intoxicated with lust and love. Myrcella was grinning in pleasure and both of them were moaning. Robb could feel her arousal growing, while he kept pushing into her and he decided to buy more time, slightly decreasing the speed. Myrcella kissed his neck and licked it, slowly moving towards his shoulder. Sensing her tongue on his skin was incredible. Even more incredible was the sharp pain when she bit him. Robb screamed and placed a kiss on her head, directly into her golden hair.

"You love that, don't you?", he cursed her mockingly.

"Yes", Myrcella answered with a grin, grabbed him, turned him around, pressed him on the bed and quickly sat herself upon him.

"Now it's my turn", she said and started to ride him.

She was beginning smoothly, but Robb knew that would change soon enough. He put his hands on her round hips and shoved her back and forth. Pleasure was shooting through his veins and he had her aroused moans in his ears. He had been right, a few seconds later, she grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breast, massaging herself with his hands again, while she was dramatically increasing speed and power. Holding her warm breasts in his hands was divine. It made his skin prickle and it awoke a feeling similar to drunkenness in his head. She rode him harder and harder. It was almost painful. Robb didn't know any more where he ended and she begun. They were one now. United. A lioness and a direwolf, while a third little beast was growing in her belly.

Then she removed his hands from her breasts. Robb was a bit shocked. She had massaged herself with such force that she had red marks on her breasts now. But she didn't seem to care, on the contrary, she clearly enjoyed the mix of pain and lust. Robb wrapped an arm around her and dragged her closer to him to reach her mouth. They kissed each other fiercely, while Myrcella was still riding him. Then she broke the kiss, only to slightly bit him into his ear.

"Harder, Robb, harder, help me to do it harder", she whispered into his ear during her moans.

Robb did as she said, grabbed her hips and slammed her back and forth, while she put her hands on his chest and rode him. Now it really was painful and the pleasure was immense. Hot drops of her sweat were falling on him, mixing with his own. Both of them were close to their climax, he could sense it. Robb focused his eyes on her face, he always wanted to witness when she climaxed. Myrcella's face was warped in lust, sweat was running down like rivers on her, her entire body was gleaming, her golden hair was sticking on her wet head and the fire in her eyes would have been able to burn a city. Only a few more thrusts, he told himself and pushed into her with all the strength he had.

Then, after some seconds, Myrcella screamed even louder than ever before and slacked down within a second and Robb spilled his seed deep inside her in an explosion of joy. They had climaxed at exactly the same moment. That was a very rare thing. Fire was spreading through his body, burning every part of him. A fire unable to hurt anyone. The fire of life. It was pure life what he was feeling. That had to be the meaning of life, there was no other possibility, Robb was convinced. Myrcella let herself fall on him and Robb embraced her with is arms. She was dripping of sweat and could hardly breath.

"That...that...that was...inexpressible", she said. Her voice was weak and shaking. Myrcella was totally exhausted.

"You are inexpressible", Robb responded smiling and he noticed that every part of his body was aching.

In truth it had been almost violent, but it also had been extremely pleasing, he thought, while he was gently fondling with her golden hair. It was wet and tousled.

She placed a weak kiss on his forehead and then she rested her head on his chest. One second later, she was asleep. Robb held out his arm, somehow he managed to grab the blanket on the ground and covered themselves with the warm fur. Then he fell asleep as well, with Myrcella's naked, sweaty and warm body upon him.

After a short sleep the voice of his mother woke him up.

"I apologise for waking you, Robb, but you have to get up now. We have a visitor", his mother said happily.

His mother was surprisingly joyful, Robb noticed. Most likely good news.

"How late is it?", he asked her a bit dozily. Myrcella was still laying on him.

"Very early in the morning, but get up now. Our visitor is of great importance and he had a long journey He just arrived from the Bloody Gate in the Vale of Arryn. He is waiting outside your tent", his mother said.

Then Myrcella awoke too and she quickly raised in the bed. One second later she noticed that she was still naked. Myrcella instantly grabbed the fur again and pressed it shamefacedly against her naked body, her cheeks strongly blushed. His mother discretely looked at somewhere else.

"All right, I will get up. Please allow me to clean myself and to dress properly", Robb said.

"That's not necessary. Please just follow me outside, Robb", his mother answered and left again.

Robb did as his mother said, got up and took his morning coat. He probably looked horrible. Unshaven, messy and tired. Myrcella yawningly stood up as well. Myrcella looked like a wildling girl. Unwashed, her golden hair a terrible mess and barefoot. Absolutely stunning. She put on his fur overcoat, she seemed to be fond of the cushy, warm wolf fur, and together they stepped outside.

The soldiers guarding his tent greeted them with a bow, but also an amused grin. Obviously they had heard a lot during the last night. His mother was talking to their guest. He was an elderly, but still good-looking man. He was tall, lean, broad-shouldered, with a craggy, windburnt face. His face was clean-shaven and he had joyful sapphire eyes. Tully eyes, Robb promptly recognised. His own eyes. The man's hair was curly and grey, but in the past it must have been auburn, Robb noticed. Maybe he would look like this himself 50 years later. He was wearing old, but well conserved light armour of good quality. Grey ringmail and dark leather, together with a bow and a longsword. His cloak was held together by a small brooch in form of a fish, made of obsidian. That was his only ornament. There was only one man in Westeros wearing such a clasp. This visitor was most welcome.

"Welcome, Ser Brynden Tully. I'm honoured by your presence", Robb greeted him still dozily.

"Hard night, I suppose?", his granduncle answered laughing.

In response Myrcella burst into a loud giggle. His mother seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"That must be the young Lady Stark. A pleasure to meet you", the Blackfish said and kissed Myrcella's hand.

"I'm honoured, Ser Brynden", Myrcella replied.

"Of course that doesn't mean you are old, Cat", Ser Brynden said to his mother and hugged her.

"I'm really glad you are here, uncle", mother said.

"You are Knight of the Gate in service to House Arryn. Why are you here, Ser Brynden?", Robb asked him.

"I begged my niece Lysa to aid you, but she refused to send her army. I don't know what's wrong with Lysa, Cat. Your sister has drastically changed since the death of Lord Jon Arryn. She is...strange. Very strange. She fiercely refused to join forces with you, so I decided to leave her and to help my family. You got at least one knight of the Vale", the Blackfish explained.

"That doesn't sound good. We hoped Lady Lysa would help us. But I'm really glad you are here, Ser Brynden. Men like you are worth an entire army", Robb said.

That was the solution, Robb thought. Now he knew whom to give command over their second army. The army that would march on Harrenhal to trick the Lannisters. The commander of that army had to be a man of patience, cunning, experience and coolness. First Robb had intended to name Lord Roose Bolton, because he perfectly fit that description, but the Blackfish was a far better choice. He possessed the same qualities, but additionally he was trustworthy as well. Something Lord Roose was clearly not. And the Blackfish knew the Riverlands by heart, he could easily avoid a major battle against Lord Tywin, while convincingly pretending to attack him and still manage to seriously damage him. Furthermore he was a highly popular war hero in the Riverlands and Westeros, the other Riverlords and the commoners would willingly gather behind him. The Blackfish was a gift. A gift of the gods.

"Ser Brynden, I already have a task for you. I intend splitting our forces. I will lead our first army, but I still need someone else to command the second. Someone with cunning, strategic talent, experience and coolness. Someone fit to confront Tywin Lannister. But not in an open battle. Luckily you have arrived. I will explain the details later after you have been able to eat something and I have been able to dress properly", Robb said.

Myrcella was visibly relieved after hearing his words, Robb noticed.

"I'm interested, My Lord", the Blackfish answered smiling.


	22. A Promise

**Chapter 22 – A Promise**

 _Robb_

Robb entered his tent again with Myrcella, after ordering a servant to prepare a hot bath. Still sleepy he laid down on the bed again. Myrcella threw the fur cloak, she was wearing, away and joined him. Robb noticed a few little bruises from her sparring, together with hints of their fierce love from last night. Still tired as well she rested her head on his chest after pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't appoint Roose Bolton as commander of our second army. That man scares me and I don't trust him", Myrcella said and took his auburn curls into her hands.

"I'm frightened by him too. In his presence I sometimes think about that room they allegedly have at the Dreadfort", Robb answered.

"What kind of room?", Myrcella asked him interested and slightly disturbed.

"A room hidden deep beneath the Dreadfort, decorated with the skins of the fallen and flayed enemies of House Bolton, including some Starks. Skins collected over thousands of years", Robb answered.

"Do you believe that rumour? Sounds similar to the stories of Lann the Clever, the Gardener King and Brandon the Builder. Stories the Great Houses are telling the world to increase their prestige and to impress the commoners. Mostly either sweet or creepy lies", Myrcella responded, while she was fondling with his hair.

"Of course, but just look at Lord Roose. That man really is frightening. The Greatjon can squash a man's head with his bare hands and Maege Mormont is said to make children with bears, but they are nothing compared to Lord Bolton. He isn't physically impressive, he looks ordinary, not handsome on the one hand, but not ugly on the other hand. He is always behaving polite and well mannered, but his eyes, Myrcella. His eyes. I can't look into them. They are so damn cold", Robb told her.

He didn't know why he was saying that, that was childish, but he had to say it.

"You are right, Absolutely right. There is something strange about this man and I'm also scared by his eyes. Cold and colourless. Emotionless. I'm convinced that man feels nothing and loves no one, not even his only child. I'm glad he won't be leading our second army. He is intelligent, experienced and calm, he has every quality a successful battle commander and politician needs, but we can't trust him. It's just a tiny feeling, maybe it is foolish, but something is telling me we can't trust him. I'm glad the Blackfish will command our second army", Myrcella said.

"Me too. He has the same characteristics Lord Roose has, but additionally he is honourable and trustworthy too", Robb said and softly stroked her golden head.

"I like him. The Blackfish is nice. And a great strategist and warrior. Jaime told me many stories about him. He admires him", Myrcella answered and rolled one of his curls around her fingers.

"Really?", Robb asked her surprised.

"Yes. Jaime met him once, many years ago. He was still a little boy, but the Blackfish was already a war hero. It had been the War of the Ninepenny Kings. The war against Maelys Blackfyre, the last male descendant of the Targaryen bastard house. The Blackfish had fought in that war, together with Barristan Selmy, Steffon Baratheon, Quellon Greyjoy, Gerold Hightower, Hoster Tully, Roger Reyne and the young Tywin Lannister. Some of that men were already a legend before, some others became a legend during the war. Barristan Selmy, after he killed Maelys the Monstrous in single combat, ending the male line of House Blackfyre; and the Blackfish, for example. Many years after that war Lord Tywin sent Jaime to Riverrun, most likely to arrange a betrothal with your aunt Lysa. But Jaime wasn't interested in Lysa Tully. He only wanted to hear stories about the war. He was impressed by the famous Blackfish and he begged him every day to tell him more and Ser Brynden gladly did", Myrcella spoke.

"That's really interesting. I didn't know that", Robb answered.

Then he noticed that Myrcella was suddenly sad. A tear was running down her cheek.

"Myrcella, what is it? Is everything all right?", Robb asked her worried.

"Robb...please...don't kill Jaime. He is my father and he always treated me kindly. He and Tyrion are the only ones in my old family who really care about me. I love you, but I also love him. He is my father", Myrcella said. Her voice was weak and shaking.

Robb was touched by her honest and emotional words.

"I will try to take him alive", Robb said.

Myrcella only nodded in response. Robb remarked that she had goose bumps.

"Myrcella, how do you feel? We are going to fight your own family, I understand how difficult that must be for you. You can tell me everything", Robb said and kissed her golden hair.

"I haven't thought about that matters until now, I somehow managed to oppress it, but now...It is overpowering me. It feels like if I'm torn into two pieces. One piece is worrying about you and the other piece is worrying about Jaime. I don't want you to die, but I also don't want him to die. I don't want anyone to die", Myrcella answered stammering.

Another tear was running down on her face. Robb smoothly kissed it away and embraced her in his arms.

"I don't want to kill anyone, my love. I don't want this war. I don't want to fight Jaime. You have told me many things about him and he seems to be a decent man. A man who loves his children and who is doing his best to keep them safe. He doesn't deserve to be mocked as the Kingslayer. Aerys was mad, cruel and evil. Killing him was right and it probably saved many lives, because it quickly ended the war. But unfortunately Joffrey forced us to declare war on him. He imprisoned my father and likely Arya as well. He butchered my father's entourage. Innocent people. Good Northerners", Robb said.

"I hate my brother. Someone like him shouldn't be king. Joffrey could be even worse than Aerys. He is a monster. A spoiled little monster, but mother loves him. She loves him more than anyone else. I can't understand that. I will approve if you take away Joffrey's crown. Joffrey doesn't deserve the Iron Throne, he deserves death. But please, Robb, don't kill Jaime. And don't allow him to kill you", Myrcella said, now openly crying.

"I have no anger against Jaime, furthermore he will be an extremely valuable hostage. If it is possible, I will take him alive. But I can't promise that. This is war and war isn't fully predictable", Robb answered.

"Thank you, Robb. Thank you. That really makes me happy", Myrcella said and again kissed him, while softly toying with his hair.

Robb kissed away her last tears and embraced her a bit stronger. Then he remembered something else he wanted to ask her.

"Myrcella, what about Joffrey? He is still your brother", Robb said.

"He is my brother and I despise him. I hate him. He did horrible things to me and Tommen", Myrcella answered, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Horrible things?", Robb asked her.

"I...I...I think I can't speak about it", Myrcella said shivering.

"Myrcella, you can tell me anything, but you don't have to if you don't want to", Robb said and kissed her forehead.

"Joffrey...Joffrey...Joffrey tried to rape me...More than once", she responded still shaking.

"He did what?!", Robb asked her surprised and terrified.

He knew Joffrey was a spoiled brat, but he hadn't expected something like that.

"My own brother tried to rape me. At some day only Sandor Clegane was able to stop him. Luckily this was the last time Joffrey tried. The only thing mother said, after I told her, was: _A princess mustn_ _'_ _t cry._ Can you imagine that?", Myrcella told him.

Now she was angered as well, Robb noticed.

"Myrcella, that's terrible. A brother should love his sister. Why have you never told me?", Robb said.

"Because even thinking about it makes it real again. I buried it deep inside my mind and mostly the memory is gone, but sometimes I remember. I feel his rude touch again. His beats and kicks. I sometimes remember how only luck prevented him from succeeding. I sometimes remember that he did the same things to Tommen. I will never forgive Joffrey", Myrcella told him with tears in her eyes.

"Joffrey can't hurt you any more. I will protect you", Robb said and stroked her golden hair.

"I believe you", she replied and kissed him.

"Now you know why I hate Joffrey, Robb. Will you promise me something?", Myrcella asked him.

"Everything", Robb answered.

"I want Joffrey dead. I want him dead. I want him to die for what he did to me and Tommen. Will you promise me to kill him if you get the chance? Will you carve out his black heart and show it to me? Will you promise me that?", Myrcella said weeping and infuriated.

Robb was shocked in response, but he could understand her. A brother who tried to rape his own sister...That was beyond words. She was absolutely right, Joffrey was a monster and Robb was extremely glad that King Robert's original plan to arrange a marriage between Joffrey and Sansa failed, because his sister was already betrothed to Domeric Bolton. Joffrey was a monster and he deserved death. Myrcella was right, Joffrey was worse than the Mad King.

"I promise. I promise to kill him if I ever get the chance", Robb whispered into her ear and softly kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that. Killing Joffrey will not only free me from his memory, but it will also free the Seven Kingdoms from a lunatic, insane and vicious tyrant. Joffrey is mad, stupid and cruel. Joffrey is the worst king ever born. He is worse than Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy and Aerys the Mad combined. Killing him will be honourable", Myrcella replied, now smiling again.

That was disturbing, but she was absolutely right. Myrcella was absolutely right. Everyone would have the same thoughts in her place, Robb told himself.

"My lord, your bath is here", his new squire Olyvar called him from outside after a few minutes.

"You are allowed to enter", Robb replied after Myrcella had quickly covered herself again with the fur cloak.

Olyvar, accompanied by two servants, brought a wooden bathtub filled with hot water, together with soft towels, a sponge and nice-smelling soap. After they had left again, Robb instantly grabbed Myrcella with one arm and put her in.

"Robb, there is still something missing, you fool", she said laughing.

"Of course, sorry, my love", Robb responded and added a bit of her lavender to the bathing water.

"Very good. Now it is perfect. Please join me", she said.

"What will you do if we are ever out of lavender?", Robb asked her teasingly and moved in as well.

"Hopefully that will never happen. It would be a catastrophe", she answered winking, took the sponge and started to wash his auburn curls.

The hot water was pleasant and Myrcella's naked body was arousing. She promptly noticed his lust.

"Not now, the Blackfish is waiting for us. But hopefully we will have some time later", she answered amused and kissed his lips, while she was still washing and brushing his hair.

"Hopefully we will", Robb answered and leaned back in the hot water.

Now Myrcella started to clean his chest and his arms. Her touch was smooth and Robb enjoyed how she was carefully washing him with the sponge with one hand, while she was still fondling with his hair with the other. After some minutes she stopped and handed over the sponge to him. Robb had never felt so clean and pure.

"Now it's your turn. Don't forget the lavender oil", Myrcella said teasingly.

"Of course I won't", Robb answered and took one of the small phials.

He put a few drops of the oil on the sponge and then he started to wash her long, wavy golden hair. Carefully he cleaned every strand of the fluent, wet gold, regularly adding a bit of the fragrant lavender oil. After he was done with her hair, he cleaned her upper body. Myrcella instinctively moaned when he touched her soft, warm and round breasts.

"Robb, hurry up, otherwise I'm forced to love you now", she said breathing hard.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea", Robb responded winking mockingly.

"Unfortunately we don't have the time. It is rude to let your guest wait for you", Myrcella said and kissed his nose.

"Yes, yes", Robb answered with feigned sadness and continued washing her body, after adding lavender oil again.

He shortly stopped when he reached her belly.

"When do you want to tell the others?", Robb asked her and smoothly put a hand on her mildly arched stomach.

"Maybe in two weeks", she answered.

"Will you tell Jaime if you meet him?", Robb asked her and pressed a kiss on her warm belly, directly above their unborn child.

"I think so. My father deserves to know. It will make him happy", Myrcella responded.

"I agree. We might be enemies in the war, but he is still your father and a good man", Robb said.

Myrcella smiled in response and kissed his cheek.

After some more minutes they both left their bath and Robb softly rubbed himself and her dry with the towels. A strong smell of lavender was spreading through their tent. Robb dressed in a comfortable tunic of wool, while Myrcella chose her riding clothes of fine leather. Myrcella allowed him to brush her golden hair. Robb did until it was a radiant and velvety soft river of gold. Then she weaved it into two simple braids. Finally she put on her Lannister lion pendant. She was always wearing it under her cloths.

"Robb, I have an idea. We should let the Freys bleed the most. We should use the upcoming battles to weaken their forces", Myrcella said.

Robb couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Myrcella...that is...that is...", he tried to say.

"What? Not honourable? The Freys are not honourable. They have sworn an oath to House Tully, but they didn't aid the Tullys in the hour of their greatest need. Instead they demanded extra conditions. Conditions they had absolutely no right to ask for. Hoster Tully is Walder Frey's liege lord and Walder Frey should have aided him simply because of his sworn oath. Like every Riverlord did. He did not. Behaviour like this is treason. You can't trust a traitor. At some day Walder Frey will betray you. If his army is smaller, it will be much more difficult for him to turn against you", Myrcella explained to him.

Robb had to admit that she was probably right. He couldn't trust the Freys. Walder Frey didn't deserve to be treated with honour.

"You have a point. I will think about it", Robb responded.

Myrcella smiled in response.

"All right, let's talk to the Blackfish", Robb said and took her arm.

They both left the tent. Outside the sun had fully risen and it was pleasingly warm. The soldiers were already preparing to march. His squire Olyvar promptly attended him. He seemed to be a very dutiful and studious young lad. Nothing like Lord Walder.

"My lord, can I do something for you?", Olyvar asked him with a bow.

"Have you seen Ser Brynden?", Robb said.

"He is talking to your mother in front of her tent, my lord", he replied.

"Thank you, Olyvar. And now please clean my armour and prepare my horse. We will march in one hour", Robb told him.

"Of course, my lord", the young lad replied and left after another bow.

"He is a good boy. Unfortunately most of the Freys are not like him", Myrcella said and they walked to their mother's tent, where he could see the Blackfish, together with his mother and Greywind. The colossal wolf seemed to like the Blackfish.

"Good morning again, Lord Robb", Ser Brynden greeted him.

"Good morning, Robb. You look very beautiful today, Myrcella", his mother said smiling warmly.

The presence of her uncle made her happier, Robb noticed and stroked the fur of his wolf.

"You look very nice too, Lady Catelyn", Myrcella replied kindly.

"I will leave you, I have to prepare for the long ride", his mother said and disappeared in her tent.

"I apologise for being late, Ser Brynden", Robb said.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord. I spent the time with your mother. We have been talking about the old days. But you wanted to tell me about the details of my new command, so let's come to the point", the Blackfish told him with his smoky voice.

"Yes, of course. I'm going to split our forces. Our infantry will march on Harrenhal, pretending to attack Lord Tywin. This will distract the Lannister's attention from our cavalry, that will secretly march on Riverrun as fast as possible. Ser Jaime will be convinced we are attacking his father and he won't expect us, while Lord Tywin will believe we are attacking him first. This will prevent him from reinforcing his son. I will command the first army and you will command the second. You have to avoid a major battle, because your forces will lack a strong cavalry and Lord Tywin outnumbers you. But you still have to convince him you intend attacking him. Do everything you can to keep Lord Tywin away from Riverrun", Robb informed the Blackfish.

"A very complex and smart plan. Risky, but it will work. Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime expect you to be a green, unproven child. They won't foresee your moves. I will do my best to prevent Lord Tywin from aiding his son. I can start small skirmishes against the Lannisters, I can raid his supply lines and stir up the smallfolk against the Lannisters, but Lord Tywin is no idiot. If there is no battle at all, he will figure out our true intentions. I can avoid a major battle for a very long time, but at some point there has to be some kind of battle. Otherwise Lord Tywin won't be fooled", the Blackfish replied.

"I understand, but keep our losses as low as possible", Robb said.

"As I said I will do my best, but I have to warn you. Lord Tywin is most likely going to win that battle. He has more men, especially a much larger cavalry. He has 8000 riders, 300 of them knights. I will only have an extremely small cavalry force", the Blackfish said.

"It will be a tactical defeat, but a strategic victory, because it allows us to crush Ser Jaime's army, while Lord Tywin is elsewhere", Robb answered.

"I can't see another choice. I will be careful during the battle against Lord Tywin and retreat in good order as soon as possible to avoid too high losses. That will buy you enough time to break the siege of Riverrun. Maybe I can replace my casualties with men from the Riverlords later. If you lift the siege of Riverrun, the Riverlords will be able to mass their remaining forces and add theme to our army. Then our forces will be equal to the Lannister armies", the Blackfish spoke

"That sounds acceptable. I trust you, Ser Brynden. But there is something else. Let the Freys bleed. They are unproven children with little experience. I don't need unproven children, I need soldiers. The Freys won't become soldiers if they never see any blood. Put them in the first line and let them bleed", Robb said after remembering Myrcella's words.

He felt a bit cruel while saying that, but Walder Frey didn't deserve kindness, he told himself.

"Westeros won't be sad if we lose a few weasels", the Blackfish responded winking mockingly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish you good luck for your battles. And now follow me, I will call for a war council in my tent to announce my final decisions before we march", Robb said and again took Myrcella's arm.

Together they entered his tent again, followed by the Blackfish. The Northern lord attended the war council shortly after.

"My lords, I have made my decision. Ser Brynden Tully will command our second army. He is an experienced battle commander, a brave warrior and he knows the Riverlands by heart. He knows every tree and every brook. Lord Tywin doesn't know every tree and every brook. Ser Brynden is the perfect man for this task", Robb told them and pointed at the Blackfish beside him.

Robb could hear an approving murmur and whisper. The Blackfish was a highly respected, legendary war hero, even in the far North. The proud Northern Lords would willingly fight under his command. Giving him command had been the right decision.

"Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord Harrion Karstark, Lord Robett Glover, Ser Hosteen Frey and Lord Halys Hornwood will accompany Ser Brynden. The rest of you will ride to Riverrun with me", Robb spoke.

"That's a good decision. When will we march? Our men are ready", Maege Mormont said.

"Our men are ready as well", Stevron Frey added.

"We will march now. Tell your men to get in march order. You are allowed to leave, my lords and ladies, except you, Lord Umber. I wish to talk to you", Robb said.

After everyone had left his tent, the Greatjon attended him.

"Lord Umber, what did you find out about the Freys?", Robb asked him.

"Quite a lot. Men are chatty when they are drunk and everyone gets drunk before I get a tiny hint of drunkenness. Ha, no one is able to drink more than an Umber", the Greatjon answered laughing.

"That's very good. So what do you know about our new friends? Tell me about their leaders first", Robb said smiling.

"All right. Ser Stevron is a decent and honourable man. Nothing like his spoiled father. Ser Stevron is brave and he knows how to lead an army. You can trust him. Unfortunately most of his relatives are different. Black Walder and Ser Hosteen are fine warriors, but they are cruel and wicked.

I don't want to say anything about Lame Lothar, Merret, Ryman, Jared and Symond. They are just scum. Cowardly, mean trough the bones, dump and slimy. They have inherited every bad characteristic of Lord Walder. But Rhaegar Frey is the worst. Ha, _Rhaegar_ his father has named him. Fucking ridiculous. That guy is a smirking worm who wears a dragon's name. _Rhaegar Frey._ Ha, I'm still laughing about that. _Rhaegar Frey,_ Ha, Ha. The real Rhaegar could have killed that tainted creep with his little finger", the Greatjon told him with his roaring voice.

"That's not good, but I have expected that. I thank you for your information, but please continue, Lord Umber. What about their soldiers?", Robb said.

"Their knights are good men. They are well trained, they have good steal and fine horses. They are a valuable cavalry force.

But I'm worried about the Frey infantry. Most of them have absolutely no combat experience, they are poorly equipped and of little courage. Their armours are of cheap quality, mostly shabby old leather and rusty ringmail. Their weapons are not better. These men are no soldiers, the Lannisters will cut through them like a knife through butter", the Greatjon told him.

"At least the Frey cavalry will be useful during battle. We desperately needed more riders and the Freys provided us with a sizeable force of good knights. But unfortunately their infantry exceeds over my worst expectations. I have examined them as well, but I didn't expect such a poor quality. Lord Walder really is stingy", Robb answered the Greatjon.

"Perhaps a little blood will improve their fighting spirit", the Greatjon replied laughing.

"I think so as well. I thank you for your service, Lord Umber. That was really helpful. I'm glad to have such a loyal, experienced and brave man like you in my army. I'm honoured. You may leave, my lord", Robb said.

"I'm honoured to serve such a smart and fine young man, Lord Robb", the Greatjon responded solemnly and left.

"He is perhaps the most trustworthy vassal House Stark has. I adore his loyalty and his courage. Nothing can frighten that man", Myrcella, who had been waiting in the background, spoke.

"That is true", Robb answered and stepped closer to her, "Are you ready to ride for Riverrun?"

"I am. But I think you wanted something from me before we leave this place", Myrcella responded with a teasing smile.

"Oh, really?", Robb asked her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I think so", Myrcella replied and let her cloths drop to the ground.

"You are probably right", Robb said and grabbed her, while a strong smell of lavender was befogging his mind.

"We have to be quick", Myrcella answered and closed his mouth with a smooth kiss.


	23. The Whispering Wood

**Chapter 23 – The Whispering Wood**

 _Myrcella_

After a few days of harsh riding they were finally close to Riverrun. The seat of House Tully was less than four hours away. En route they had been joined by 1000 knights of House Mallister, lead by Lord Jason himself, together with a few survivors of Edmure Tully's scattered army, mostly men of House Piper. Robb had ordered 300 well-chosen Mallister riders, familiar with the land, to ride ahead, guarding their advance. Now the vanguard had returned and according to them, Jaime was completely unaware what was coming for him. It was in the early afternoon and the Northern army was currently camping at a heavily forested valley. The forest at the hillsides was so thick that is was nearly impossible to see through it. The area was the perfect place for an ambush and Robb had wisely ordered his scouts to carefully scan the region before his army would enter it. But it was empty and safe. Now Robb had called for one final war council before the attack would begin. The Northern Lords had gathered in the shadow of a large pine tree and a gentle southern sun was warming them. But the wind was cold. Lady Catelyn and Theon Greyjoy were there as well.

Myrcella was grateful for the short break. She wasn't complaining, but her pregnancy was slowly beginning to limit her resources. At least the morning illnesses had disappeared entirely. In a few weeks she wouldn't be able to spar with Lady Maege any more, Myrcella thought. It made her a bit sad and she wanted to learn as much as possible as long as she was still able to fence. She was finally becoming good, Maege Mormont had told her proudly after their last lesson. Maege was right, shield and sword were much easier to hold now and her moves were less clumsy. Myrcella hadn't noticed it until Maege had told her. Of course Myrcella understood that she was still no match for an experienced warrior who had been trained his entire life, but it was enough for a spoiled little brat like her brother. Amused she imagined how she could beat Joffrey into the dirt now, should he ever dare to touch her again. Joffrey had always been a miserable fighter. He had inherited nothing of Jaime's physical strength, courage and martial talent. And he was lazy. Too lazy to fence. Myrcella was convinced even Tommen was a better swordsman now. Her younger brother was a poor warrior too, but, unlike Joffrey, Tommen was at least training regularly with the master-at-arms. Myrcella ended her rumination and looked at Robb.

He was debating with his lords. In a few hours he would face Jaime. The two men she loved more than anyone else fighting against each other. Myrcella feared the upcoming battle. What if one of them died? What if both of them died? What if one of them killed the other? What if Jaime killed Robb or Robb killed Jaime? This was her worst nightmare. Her beloved husband slain by her beloved father, or the other way around. Dread was overwhelming her. The dread got worse the longer she ruminated about it. Myrcella knew it was pointless, but she couldn't think of anything else. Myrcella was glad when Robb's voice interrupted her dark, painful thoughts.

"Myrcella, you know Jaime Lannister well, what kind of man is he?", Robb asked her.

"Jaime...Jaime is a brave, highly skilled warrior, but I don't think he has inherited Lord Tywin's strategic talent. Jaime is impatient and hot-blooded. He lacks caution. Most likely the lingering siege of Riverrun is strongly boring him", Myrcella answered him.

"That's very good and I have expected that as well", Robb said.

"I think so too. My outriders have reported that the Kingslayer has put his guard down. The Lannisters are bored and discipline is decreasing. Their scouts are few, their guards sleepy and most of the men are frequently drinking, gambling and whoring in their camp. They feel save and they aren't expecting an attack", Lord Mallister said.

"Your plan is working, Lord Robb. Ser Jaime is overconfident after easily crushing the Riverlords and he doesn't know we are here, because he believes the Northern army is attacking his father, thanks to the Blackfish's efforts", Roose Bolton said.

"I can't wait to kill a few lions", Theon Greyjoy said grinning.

"The Kingslayer himself spends his time with vainly hunting down Rivermen, who are frequently raiding his camp in parties of a few hundred men. Including me and my remaining soldiers. Jaime often pursues them over very long distances, accompanied by less than 2000 riders", Marq Piper said.

"Could you repeat that last line please", Robb said.

"The Kingslayer is doing large ride-outs over long distances, accompanied by less than 2000 riders, to pursue the Rivermen raiders", Marq Piper said again.

"That's something interesting. I think we can take advantage of that. I ordered our scouts to carefully check this secluded area before we enter it, because I feared a Lannister ambush, didn't I, my lords?", Robb said smiling.

"You did, my lord. But luckily there was no Lannister ambush", Maege Mormont said.

"Fortunately not. But maybe we can use this vale for an ambush", Robb said.

"I think so as well. The hillsides are heavily forested. An entire army could hide there and no one at the ground of the vale would notice it", Lord Bolton said.

"The only thing we have to do is luring the Kingslayer into this glen. Then it will be easy for us", the Greatjon added.

"If Ser Jaime isn't leading the Lannister army any more, defeating them will be much easier. An army with no commander is blinded, my father Lord Hoster used to say", Lady Catelyn added.

"And I have an idea how to manage that", Robb said.

Now Myrcella realised as well what Robb intended to do. It was smart. Really smart. And Jaime would totally fall for it. She knew it. But that didn't unburden her. Myrcella still feared the battle and she was begging every god in the world to spare Robb and Jaime.

"As you told us, Lord Piper and Lord Mallister, Jaime has put his guard down and he is doing large ride-outs to track down Rivermen raiders. Accompanied by a very small force of cavalry. I will send a few hundred riders wearing Tully colours to attack the Lannister camp. After the Lannisters have taken notice, our men will instantly turn around and flee. Ser Jaime will hunt them with his own riders, as he always did, and our men will lure Jaime north into this valley, where our entire army will be waiting for him, hidden by the heavy forest. Ser Jaime and his few outriders will be attacked from three sides by our superior forces. We will quickly slaughter them and take Jaime captive. After this the remaining Lannister army, besieging Riverrun, will be unaware _and_ leaderless and we can easily crush them", Robb told them.

"I will gladly take the risk and raid his camp again with my men", Marq Piper offered.

"I thank you for your bravery, but your men are totally exhausted from the frequent skirmishes with the Lannisters. Less than hundred of them are fully able to fight, I fear. The rest is wounded.", Robb said.

"But your Northmen don't know the landscape, my lord", Marq Piper replied.

"Perhaps I have a possible solution. I can order some cautious Northerners to dress in Tully colours. Together with your remaining healthy men they should be enough", Robb answered.

The word _cautious_ was already telling Myrcella which Northerners were meant.

"Lord Bolton, you and your men are perfectly fit for that task. Please stay for a few more minutes. The rest of you is allowed to leave, my lords and ladies", Robb said.

After everyone else had left, Robb attended Roose Bolton. Myrcella glanced at the Lord of the Dreadfort. His armour was simple and of good quality, without any useless pomposity. It was a combination of blackened chain mail and dark leather. The sigil of his house was blatantly stamped into the leathern vest. His cloak with reversed fur on the neckline, displaying the animal skin outside, was hold together by x-wing leather belts, symbolizing the flayed man, across his chest. Another flayed man was embroidered into the belts, directly over his chest. His cloak and his gloves were of pink velvet. It looked like human skin. Perhaps it was human skin. Myrcella didn't like it, it frightened her. Additionally the hilts of his sword and his dagger also looked like screaming flayed men.

"My lord, what can I do for you?", Roose Bolton asked with his cold whispering voice.

Myrcella unwillingly shivered after hearing him talking.

"I need you to lead the raid on the Lannister camp, Lord Bolton", Robb responded.

"Why me? Surely Marq Piper knows the area better than I do, my lord", Lord Bolton said.

"You are right, Marq Piper is a Riverman, Lord Bolton, but I can't give such an important command to him. He seems to be hot-blooded, impatient and battle hungry. Similar to the very man we intend to trick. Marq Piper is unfit to lead that mission. The raiding party has to attack the Lannister camp to lure them into that valley. They must flee immediately after the Lannisters have noticed them. If our raiding party starts to pillage and burn in the Lannister camp, our plan will fail. In that case Ser Jaime will simply kill them all and he won't ride into that valley. To ensure this won't happen, I need you, Lord Bolton. Marq Piper will accompany you, but he will only show you the way. You are in charge of that mission, my lord. Take 50 of your most disciplined men, dress in Tully colours and raid the camp, together with 50 Rivermen of Lord Piper. After Ser Jaime has started to counter your raid, flee instantly and lure him to our position. Make sure that everything is going as planned, Lord Bolton"; Robb informed him.

"Of course, my lord. Our plan will work", Roose Bolton answered without any emotion.

Giving that task to Lord Bolton was very smart, Myrcella thought. This mission was extremely risky and Lord Bolton possessed the necessary coolness and precaution. He was fit to lead that faked raid. Furthermore Robb was showing Lord Bolton that he respected him. Lord Roose was most likely disappointed that Robb had named the Blackfish to lead their second army. A command Roose Bolton had probably wanted for himself. Roose Bolton wasn't showing that he was disappointed, he was never showing any feelings, but Myrcella knew he was disappointed. He was a powerful man and powerful men didn't like it to be bypassed in favour of someone else. But now Robb had given him an even more important task, appropriate for Lord Bolton's qualities; while Robb was still able to keep him close.

"I wish you good luck, my lord. Choose your men and tell me before you leave", Robb said.

"Of course, Lord Stark", Roose Bolton said quietly and left after a bow.

"That was exhausting", Robb said and kissed her.

Myrcella enjoyed the taste of his warm lips and she prayed to the gods to grant them many more kisses. Without Robb she couldn't live.

"I fear for you, my love", Myrcella said and took his auburn hair into her hands.

"We will win and my men will protect me. Together with Greywind. He will protect me as well", Robb said and kissed her again, while stroking the fur of his direwolf.

Robb was pretending to be relaxed, but Myrcella could sense his excitement and nervousness. His breath was uneasy, he had goose bumps and there was a tiny shiver in his voice.

During the conversation with his lords he had simulated strength and cold-bloodedness, but now he couldn't any more.

"Please, Robb, promise me not to die. Promise me, Robb. Promise me", Myrcella said and kissed him fiercely, not caring that thousands of soldiers could watch them.

"I promise", Robb said after she had released him from her kiss.

"No, you can't promise that. I was behaving foolish", Myrcella replied with tears in her eyes.

"Myrcella, I don't want to fail. But what if I fail? If I fail, my men will die, I will die, my mother will die, Arya will die, my father will die, perhaps you will die too, together with our unborn child. I'm frightened, Myrcella", he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"You won't fail. Listen to me, Robb, you won't fail, my love. Don't think like that. Don't think about failure. Don't question yourself. A leader is always questioned by many, but the leader, who is questioning himself, is definitely going to fail. You won't fail, Robb. Your battle plan is brilliant. My grandfather, Lord Tywin, couldn't have done better", Myrcella answered and hugged him.

"I won't fail, Myrcella", Robb answered smiling and kissed her again.

Myrcella leaned against him and embraced him tighter. She pressed herself against him with all her strength, holding him as close as possible. His armour of grey steal, with the Stark direwolf engraved, was cold and stiff, but Robb himself was warm and soft. Perhaps her hug would prevent Death from claiming him. She only had to hold him. As long as she was holding him, no one could take him away from her, not even Death, Myrcella thought and again she kissed his warm lips.

"We should rest a few minutes, my love. You are exhausted, Myrcella, I know it. Is your pregnancy troubling you?", Robb asked her and smoothly put a hand on her belly.

"Sometimes, but I happily endure it. Our child will be wonderful, my love", Myrcella responded smiling and together they sat down on the ground.

Robb leaned back against a tree and Myrcella rested her head on his shoulder.

"I won't fail and I won't die, Myrcella", Robb whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I believe that too", Myrcella answered and embraced him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Lord Bolton returned with 50 soldiers, all of them dressed like Tully men. They were wearing the typical armour of House Tully, together with helmets of steal. The armour was covered in leather scales, visually evoking fish scales. The helmet of Lord Roose was additionally decorated with a trout of silver. Myrcella liked the Tully design. She noticed that Lord Bolton's men had also shaved off their beards, because unlike Northerners most Rivermen were always clean-shaven. Roose Bolton doesn't forget anything, Myrcella thought.

"My lord, we are ready", Roose Bolton said.

"All right, Lord Bolton. Where is Marq Piper with his Rivermen?", Robb said and stood up.

"They are over there, already mounting their horses, my lord", Roose Bolton answered quietly.

Again his voice made Myrcella shiver and unfortunately Lord Roose seemed to notice her discomfort. Slightly amused he glanced at her with his cold, colourless eyes. Myrcella looked away and took Robb's arm.

"Very good, my lord. Then it is time. You know what to do", Robb said.

"Everything will go as planned, Lord Robb", Roose Bolton said.

Then Lord Bolton bowed before Robb and kissed Myrcella's hand. His lips were cold and bloodless. It looked like a simple, common courtesy, but in truth it was a tiny, cruel and successful attempt to scare her, Myrcella thought shivering and she promptly was freezing as well.

After Roose Bolton had left with his men, she instantly dragged Robb closer and kissed him. That made her feel better and the cold in her body disappeared.

"Roose Bolton is dangerous. He is more dangerous than all the Freys combined", Myrcella said.

"He is and now the Lannisters will learn that", Robb answered.

"I think your army should get in battle formation", Myrcella said and tried to forget about the Leech Lord.

"You are right, let's go. My men are already waiting", Robb answered and took her hand.

Arm in arm they attended the waiting soldiers and Robb told his lords to position their men. The Karstarks would hide in the woods at the northern end of the vale, the Mallisters, Mormonts and Umbers at the eastern hillside, Robb's own Stark men and the Freys at the western hillside. It would be a perfect ambush, Myrcella thought. Again she shivered. Only a few more hours and the battle would begin. Instinctively she dragged Robb closer. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body.

"I have to go now, my love. A commander has to present himself to his men before battle, father used to say. You will watch the battle from a save distance, together with my mother", Robb said and kissed her, while his squire Olyvar was already waiting with Robb's horse and his helmet.

"Good luck, Robb", Myrcella said and Robb mounted his horse.

Olyvar handed over the helmet, ornamented with a grey-silver direwolf, to Robb and then he rode to his men, followed by his new personal guard. Lady Catelyn had insisted that Robb needed a personal guard and the Northern Lords had agreed as well. 30 brave young warriors, many of them sons of great lords. Torrhen and Eddard Karstark, Patrek Mallister, Smalljon Umber, Daryn Hornwood, Theon Greyjoy, five Freys, Wendel Manderly, Robin Flint, Dacey Mormont, the first daughter of Lady Maege, heir to Bear Island, and many more. But that couldn't silence Myrcella's fear. None of those unproven young people was a match for Jaime. A cold dread was grabbing Myrcella's heart and she could hardly hold back her tears, while Robb and his soldiers were climbing up the hillsides to hide in the forest. Only Lady Catelyn staid back, together with 30 soldiers to guard the two women. She also feared for Jaime. He would stumble into the trap like a fool and his defeat would be terrible.

"Myrcella, you don't look well. Are you afraid?", her mother-in-law asked her.

"I am", Myrcella answered shaking.

"Me too. The men are going to battle and the women stay back, waiting in fear and despair. It has always been like that and it will always be like that. In the past I have been waiting for my father, Lord Hoster, when he rode for battle and I feared for his life. In the past I have been waiting for Brandon Stark, when he rode for battle and I feared for his life. In the past I have been waiting for Ned, when he rode for battle and I have feared for his life. My father and Ned always returned alive and well, Brandon did not.

Now I am waiting for Robb and fear for his life. At least we are waiting together, my dear", Lady Catelyn said and took Myrcella's hand.

Lady Catelyn's kind and honest words comforted Myrcella and her fear declined, but not entirely.

"My ladies, we should go to our position", the captain of their guard said.

"Of course, let's go, Myrcella", Lady Catelyn said and the two women mounted their horses.

After half an hour they arrived at their position, behind the Karstark men. High above the valley, far away from the dangers of the battle. It was late in the afternoon now, but they still had to wait for a long time. Lord Bolton and his raiders would need some hours to reach the Lannister camp and they would need a few more hours to lure Jaime into that vale. The battle would begin in the darkness of night, as Robb had planned. Myrcella looked down.

The road at the bottom of the glen was easily visible, but the army was perfectly hidden in the forests. An army of nearly 8000 men. Myrcella glanced at the western hillside, where Robb was. She prayed to the Old Gods to keep him alive. She even sent a short prayer to the Seven, which she didn't worship any more for a long time now. One hour passed. Another hour passed and they were still waiting. The vale seemed to be empty, there was only silence. Their guards were quietly whispering and carefully watching the road. Myrcella could hear nothing, only the whispers of the 30 guards. Lady Catelyn was as silent as a grave, a graceful statue on her horse, perfectly hiding her fear. Myrcella adored her.

Another hour passed and the sun slowly disappeared. Most likely Roose Bolton was currently raiding the Lannister camp. Four more hours, maybe three and the battle would begin, Myrcella thought. A cold, icy wind was blowing from the north now and she could hear birds. Their song was a high, sharp trilling. Snow shrikes, Myrcella immediately recognised. Birds of the North. Birds of winter. Myrcella considered this a good omen for Robb. Winter is coming. Winter is coming for you, Jaime, she thought. The sun vanished entirely and the full moon rose. The road at the ground of the valley was illuminated in silver light, but the woods at the hillsides were covered in thick darkness.

The long waiting was tormenting her and again a cold dread swept through her veins. And she was freezing. Myrcella could see her own breath. Indeed this night was uncommonly cold for the Riverlands. That was a good omen, it had to be, Myrcella thought and wrapped her fur cloak around her. It was a wolf pelt, cushy and warm. Robb had given it to her. The fur reminded her of him and she felt a bit safer and happier. _The Young Wolf,_ the soldiers were already calling Robb, Myrcella remembered. A nice nickname. Myrcella liked it.

The hours passed and passed, while Myrcella tried to defeat her fear. Robb and Jaime, the two men she loved most, fighting against each other. None of them had wanted this war, she was convinced. It was Joffrey's fault. Everything was Joffrey's fault. Her brother had foolishly imprisoned Lord Eddard and that had triggered this chaos. Joffrey was an idiot. A stupid, cruel and mad idiot and her mother had done nothing to stop him. Of course she hadn't. Her mother was an idiot too and she loved Joffrey more than anyone else. Maybe even more than Jaime. Her mother was so blinded by her obsessive love for her lunatic firstborn that she was unable to see the vicious monster Joffrey truly was.

If Robb and Jaime die in that unnecessary war, I will make Joffrey and mother pay for it, Myrcella whispered to herself.

Myrcella again looked at the western hillside, where Robb was hiding with his men and again she prayed to the gods. A cold wind responded. A cold wind and whispers in the woods. Oddly that unburdened her a bit. Maybe the cold whisper was the voice of the Old Gods, telling her Robb was protected, Myrcella tried to convince herself.

"It begins, my ladies. Look", one of their guards informed them.

Myrcella promptly raised her head to look into the valley. A small group of men was hastily riding into the valley, followed by a much larger cavalry force of Lannister men. Maybe 1800 men. Nearly three quarters of the Lannister cavalry. Myrcella's heart was beating faster now and she looked for Jaime. She couldn't find him and so she looked again. There he was. It was only a short glimpse, but it was Jaime. Her father. She could see his golden armour and his golden hair shining in the moonlight. There he was. Riding into Robb's trap like a fool. Then Jaime was gone again. Myrcella watched how the Lannister forces entered the valley. Her father's men were laughing. They knew nothing. Stupid fools, Myrcella thought and pitied them.

Then Myrcella heard a loud horn blow from the eastern hillside, after every Lannister rider had entered the vale. It was the signal, given by Maege Mormont. The bellowing trumpets of the Freys at the western hillside responded, together with the horns of the Karstarks at the northern end of the valley. The surprised Lannisters instantly stopped, but it was too late. It was too late to get in proper battle formation. The trap had been sprung. A cloud of arrows, coming from the trees, fell on the Lannisters, killing them like flies. A small scream left Myrcella's mouth and again she looked for Jaime. She begged the gods to spare him. A horrible image appeared in her mind. Jaime, dead, his golden hair red and bloody, his body perforated by dozens of arrows. Myrcella sensed tears on her cheeks.

Then Robb's entire army charged, leaving the shadow of the trees. Jaime was attacked from three sides. Myrcella could see direwolfs, white suns, chained giants, bears and flayed men overwhelming Jaime's golden lions like a wave of steel. It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. Myrcella heard the screams of the terrified, dying Lannisters and the savage roars of the winning Northerners. She saw the Greatjon brutally cutting down Lannister soldiers like dry grass with his colossal claymore. She saw Roose Bolton slaying men in an almost elegant way. No blade ever hit him. She saw Maege Mormont hacking and chopping with her heavy mace like the furious she-bear she was.

Then she finally spotted Robb. He was fighting from horseback, accompanied by Greywind. The enormous direwolf was a terrifying sight in battle. Myrcella was glad to see him still alive. Then Robb disappeared again and her fear returned. Myrcella watched men and horses dying. Myrcella heard men screaming and Greywind howling. It was horrible. Everything was horrible. Myrcella tried to look away, but she couldn't. Myrcella tried to cover her ears, but she couldn't. Terrified and stunned she watched the battle. More and more red and golden Lannisters were slaughtered, while almost none of the Northmen died. Little by little the battle calmed down, but Myrcella was still watching. Her eyes were wide open and she sensed hot tears on her cheeks. She looked for Jaime and Robb, but she was unable to find them.

Then, after an eternity, she saw Robb again, accompanied by his guard. He was dirty, his shield was destroyed and he had blood on his armour, but he was alive. Alive and well. All her happiness returned. Robb attended her and his mother.

"You are hurt", Lady Catelyn said.

"This is...maybe Torrhen's blood...I don't know", Robb answered.

A small group of soldiers followed Robb, happy and dirty. They dragged Jaime, chained and bloody. Myrcella was happy to see him alive, but she was sad to see him like this.

"The Kingslayer", one of the soldiers said.

"Lady Stark, I would offer you my sword, but it seems I have lost it", Jaime said.

That was Jaime, Myrcella thought. Nothing could break him, not even a crushing defeat.

"It is not your sword I want. Give me my father and my brother Edmure. Give me my daughter Arya back. Give me my husband", Catelyn replied coldly.

"I have lost them too, I am afraid", Jaime said.

"Kill him, Robb. Send his head to his father", Theon suggested sneering.

If _you_ kill Jaime, Theon Greyjoy, you will bitterly regret it, Myrcella told herself.

"No. We need him alive. And murdering prisoners after battle is evil", Robb answered.

"I wise man. And honourable", Jaime replied grinning.

But his grin quickly vanished when he saw her. His eyes widened when he saw his precious little girl on a battlefield, dressed in fur and leather and a wolf pelt around her neckline.

"Myrcella, what are you doing here?", Jaime asked her surprised.

"Accompanying my beloved husband. He is mine and I am his. But I am glad to see you alive", Myrcella answered. She even smiled at him shortly.

She felt sorry for Jaime, but luckily he had survived his foolishness on the battlefield.

"Chain him and lock him away", Lady Catelyn said.

"Do as my mother says and guard him well. Lord Karstark will want his head on a spike", Robb replied.

"I think so as well", the Greatjon said.

"Why should Lord Karstark want his death?", Lady Catelyn asked him.

"He...he killed them", Robb answered with a sad voice.

"Lord Karstark's sons", Lord Glover explained.

"Both of them. Torrhen and Eddard. And Daryn Hornwood as well", Robb said.

"And many more will die if the war continues, thanks to Joffrey", Myrcella added.

"Jaime Lannister was indeed brave", Lord Glover said, "After he realised the battle was lost, he cut his way through our men to kill Lord Robb. Luckily he failed."

Myrcella secretly thanked the gods for this failure and she dismounted her horse. Her worst nightmare hadn't turned into reality.

"They died for me", Robb said.

"They did their duty. They defended their liege lord. Don't think about the dead, worry about the living. We have won a battle, but there is still a war. Riverrun is still besieged by the Kingslayer's remaining forces and Ned still imprisoned", Catelyn responded and looked at her son.

"But the battle was glorious. The Lannisters lost ten for one of ours. And we have many highborn prisoners. Lord Westerling, Lord Brax, Lord Banefort, Willem Lannister and many more", Theon said.

"And Lord Tywin? Do you have him too?", Lady Catelyn said.

"No", Theon answered.

"As long as he is free, the war will go on"; Lady Catelyn answered.

And Joffrey. Joffrey is the true problem, Myrcella added in her mind.

"My mother is right, but this was still a great victory. Please leave me now, I want to be with my wife", Robb said and dismounted.

After everyone had left Myrcella instantly hugged and kissed him.

"You cried", Robb said after seeing the tears on her cheeks

"I cried for you", Myrcella answered smiling.

"Robb, you are alive. Alive and well", she said and again she sensed tears on her cheeks.

"I am. And I thank the gods for it", Robb replied and embraced her in his arms.

"You kept your promise. You didn't die and you didn't fail. I always believed in you", Myrcella said and again she kissed him.

Happiness and warmth was spreading through her body. Myrcella pressed herself against him and took his hair into her hands.

"We still have to liberate Riverrun. Then we can celebrate and rest", Robb answered and kissed her lips.

"And love each other", Myrcella added.


	24. Northern Fury

**Chapter 24 – Northern Fury**

 **Hello again. Here is a new chapter of my story. Robb has won his first battle and he is growing more and more into his new role as a leader. Robb's first battle was a major turning point in his character development. The battle has hardened him. After the battle he is initially sad and he morns dead, he is as calm and introverted as usual, but this drastically changes after he receives a certain letter. I altered the speech, it now differs from the previous one. I think it is better this way. You will see Robb's fury.**

 **Myrcella was forced to helplessly watch the battle between her father and her husband. It was a very horrifying situation for her. This was also the first time she really experienced a conflict of loyalty. This will happen again in the future, especially if Jaime is involved. Of course she will never turn against Robb, but she also won't turn against Jaime. This makes it really hard for her, but she has to deal with it. Myrcella sees herself as a Stark now, but Jaime is still her father and she can't completely abandon her own family.**

 **To "jean d'arc": The way Robb is dealing with Roose Bolton is indeed smart, as you correctly noticed. This shows the influence Myrcella has on Robb. He listens to her and he is acting much more careful with her at his side. Robb appreciates Myrcella's political sense, because he knows he doesn't have this sense himself. Unfortunately some Northerners are not happy about Myrcella's Lannister origin. There will be conflicts later, especially with Rickard Karstark after Jaime, her uncle (and father), killed two of Rickard's sons.**

 **To "Bella-swan11": You are right, Myrcella has to be careful now, because she is pregnant. In the later stages of her pregnancy she can't accompany Robb any longer and she will be separated from him. Robb will be at war, while Myrcella will be at the safety of Riverrun or Winterfell. Allying with the Martells? Interesting, but unlikely. Dorne is too far away and Doran Martell has his own plans.**

 **To "unnamed visitor": I adore your long, reasoned and nice reviews. I'm glad you like my writing, especially how I wrote about Myrcella's feelings during the battle. Roose Bolton is a very complex, enigmatic character. Maybe he will betray the Starks, maybe he will not. His son is married to Sansa Stark, this strengthens his loyalty to the Starks and it makes it much more difficult for him to turn against Robb, but what if Robb is no longer winning? Myrcella is wise not to trust him. Roose Bolton will play a major role, for good or evil. Of course Tywin was not captured after this battle. The beaten army was Jaime's. Tywin was not there, he was far away at Harrenhal, together with the other Lannister army and furthermore, if Tywin had been captured, the war would be over now. My story would be over. Tywin is the true mastermind behind the Lannisters/ the Iron Throne and he is Robb's most dangerous enemy. But maybe enemies will become allies. Who can know? Stannis is still there and he is a common enemy of the Lannisters and the Starks**

 _Robb_

During battle Robb had felt oddly hard and cold. He hadn't felt anything. His head had been empty, he hadn't felt glory, he hadn't felt fear. Robb hadn't felt anything during battle. There had been only blocking, hacking and stabbing. Nothing else. Just killing and avoiding to be killed. He had been surprisingly good at these two things. Robb was a bit worried about that. Robb had killed before, he shortly remembered the Wildlings, who had attacked Bran. But there was a great difference. Those Wildlings had threatened the life of his brother, but the soldiers he had killed during that battle hadn't done any harm to his family. Many of them had been just peasants, workers and small merchants serving in the army of House Lannisters. Men serving their liege lord loyally. Men doing their duty. Most likely the majority of them had never seen Lord Tywin personally and had known Casterly Rock only from the distance. Robb secretly mourned them.

The swellswords, freeriders and hedge knights were different. Killing was their way of life, most of their victims were always innocents, they were merciless, vicious and cruel criminals. Robb didn't regret killing them. But he had killed men regardless of their background and it had been easy. Killing shouldn't be easy, Robb thought. But it was. Alarmingly easy. Robb hadn't been counting during battle, but he was sure he had killed many.

Holding Myrcella in his arms and tasting her sweet kisses made him feel human again. He embraced Myrcella a bit tighter and kissed her soft lips. He was glad she was there. With him. Myrcella was the joy of his life, the meaning of his life. Warmth returned into his body, but there was still blood on his armour. The armour could be cleaned easily, but cleaning his conscience would be harder. Robb pushed aside his dark thoughts and looked at Myrcella. She was clearly exhausted. She was paler than usual, her eyes were red from crying and she had dark circles around them. But her smile and her kisses were warm.

"I'm glad to see you. You make me happy", Robb said.

"I'm glad to see you alive. This makes me even happier", Myrcella answered.

"Me too", Robb said.

He could sense her uneasy and fast heartbeat.

"Your victory was glorious. That wasn't luck, it was talent. Your talent. You are a great leader and I'm proud to be your wife. You are worth a thousand times than Joffrey. But we have to go now. Riverrun waits", Myrcella said and softly brushed his hair.

"Yes. We can rest and celebrate in the castle after we have liberated it", Robb answered her and kissed her forehead.

"Two battles in one night. So much death", Myrcella said and Robb noticed anothertear on her cheek.

Robb smoothly stroked it away and wrapped some strands of her golden hair around his fingers.

"We don't have another choice. The siege has to be lifted", Robb replied sadly.

"You have won this battle, you will win the next as well. I believe in you. But I'm still afraid. Please, Robb, don't die. Please, be careful", Myrcella begged him.

"I promise, Myrcella. And now we have to ride. The Lannister army has lost its leader and they still don't know about our presence. The perfect moment to attack them. We will ride through the night and surprise them", Robb said.

"You are right, let's go", Myrcella answered.

"But you can't ride with me. You will ride with the rearguard. Safe and slow", Robb said.

He felt cruel and heartless after saying that. But she had to take things easier. She was pregnant and already exhausted from the previous long and hard ride.

"No. No. No. No", Myrcella answered bewildered and angry.

"Myrcella, listen to me...", Robb said and took her head in his hands.

"NO! I won't be separated from you. I will stay at your side. Always", she shouted with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Myrcella, you have to be more careful now. You are pregnant and you can't go on with your behaviour. I'm worried about you and the baby. You are extremely exhausted and you look terribly tired. You can't ride with me. This ride will be even more harsh than the previous one. We have to reach Riverrun before dawn. The ride will be a torture. A torture you can't endure. You are strong, Myrcella. I know that. You know that. You are strong enough to be separated from me for a few hours. But you are not strong enough to ride through the night to Riverrun. No one will be lucky if you torment yourself. Think about your baby. Our baby. Do you understand, my love?", Robb said and kissed away the tears from her blushed cheeks.

Myrcella answered nothing, she only nodded silently. Robb noticed that she was shivering.

"Good. You will be fine and I will be fine. My mother will look after you, but you also have to look after her. Mother is worried about me and she needs comfort. You will look after each other. Can you do that?", Robb asked her and fondled with her golden hair.

"Yes, I will. Forgive me, my behaviour was selfish", Myrcella said and kissed his mouth.

Her voice was firm again and she wasn't crying any more, Robb noticed. That was good and it made him happier.

"It wasn't selfishness, it was love. You love me and I love you. You don't have to apologise for love, Myrcella", Robb answered and returned her kiss, while he smelled her sweet lavender.

Myrcella smiled in response. Then Robb remembered something else he wanted to ask her.

"Will you visit Jaime? He will be with the rearguard as well, with the other prisoners", Robb said.

"Yes...later maybe...I need time...But I will", Myrcella answered hesitantly.

"I promise to treat him well", Robb answered.

"I thank you for this. That means a lot to me, Robb", Myrcella answered with a tiny smile.

"I have to go now. My men are waiting", Robb said and kissed her lips again.

"I wish you good luck. My thoughts will always be with you", she responded.

Robb wanted to go now, but a soldier called him, accompanied by his mother. His mother seemed to be sad and broken. She had tears in her eyes. Robb had never seen her like this. Something terrible had happened, Robb thought. Robb sensed an awful dread.

"Lord Stark. We found this letter. It was sent to Ser Jaime from King's Landing. A letter from his sister, Queen Cersei. My lord, it says...it says...", the soldier told him completely out of breath.

"What? What does it say?", Robb asked him.

He was afraid and worried now. The letter was from the capitol. News about his father and Arya. Most likely bad news. Myrcella took his hand. She seemed to be confused as well.

"Lord Stark, I'm so sorry, but your father, Lord Eddard, is dead. Executed for treason on the order of King Joffrey. Beheaded by Ilyn Payne with his own sword Ice. I have told Lady Catelyn first", the soldier told him and gave him the letter.

A cold fist of ice grabbed his heart. No, not father. No. His father was dead, murdered by a lunatic boy king. Robb felt like if he was in a nightmare. A fucking ridiculous nightmare. His head was empty again and he felt nothing, not even Myrcella's smooth touch and how she was mildly stroking his arm. Anger, grief and madness overpowered him.

"NO! NO! I'LL KILL THEM ALL. JOFFREY, THIS FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD AND HIS WHORE MOTHER! I'LL KILL THEM ALL", Robb screamed and kicked against a rock.

A harsh pain was shouting through his foot in response. This cleared his mind a bit. The vicious madness was gone, but the anger was still there.

"Robb, Robb", his mother softly said and hugged him.

Myrcella stepped aside, horrified and deeply confused.

"I'll kill them all Everyone of them. I will kill them all", he said again.

"My boy. They have your sister. We have to get Arya back. And then we will kill them all", his mother said in deep grief and hugged him tighter.

"Joffrey will die for this. There can't be peace now. Not any more. The Lannisters wanted war and they will get it. I will teach them how to be afraid", Robb said to his mother.

He slowly calmed down and look for Myrcella. She was still there and she looked at him with widely open eyes, stunned and frightened. Robb realised that he had frightened her with his harsh words and he immediately felt guilty.

"My men will expect a speech. Please, mother, go ahead. I have to talk to Myrcella first", Robb said.

"I will", his mother said with tears in her eyes.

After his mother had left, Myrcella quickly attended him. She was shivering.

"I'm sorry for your father. I didn't know Lord Eddard well, but he was a good and honourable man. The most honourable man I can imagine, but Robb,...you,...you scared me. I have never seen you like this", Myrcella said stammering.

Robb immediately felt guilty for his words and embraced her in his arms.

"I...I apologise. It was rage. I...I...couldn't control myself", Robb answered her.

"I know. I understand. You father has been killed. In your place, I would have said similar things. I begged you to kill Joffrey for me and you promised to do so, remember? I want him dead, because he tried to rape me and he abused Tommen as well. Now we have another reason to bring death to my spoiled brother. Kill him, Robb. Kill Joffrey. Avenge the murder of your father. I will help you. Let us kill Joffrey together", Myrcella said and fondled with his auburn curls.

She had green fire in her eyes now and her voice was strong and clear again.

"Yes. I promise you again. I swear it by the Old Gods. And his death will be slow, painful and horrendous. If I get the chance to kill Joffrey, I will do it. We will do it. For Eddard Stark, for Tommen and for you, Myrcella. For every pet Joffrey has tortured. For every pitiable men in his service. For the realm", Robb said and kissed Myrcella's forehead.

"No one deserves death more than him. He has to die. He deserves death. Perhaps he deserves something even worse than death. But my mother loves him. She loves him more than anyone else. I can't understand that. This is madness. She is convinced Joffrey is a human god. She has always looked away when Joffrey abused me and Tommen. _A princess mustn't_ cry, she said after seeing the proofs of Joffrey's crimes on my skin. Her beloved, misshapen firstborn tried to rape me, his own sister, her daughter and she didn't care. I will never forget that. I will never forgive that. But she is still my mother, Robb. I wouldn't be here without her. Please, spare her. You are allowed to throw her into your deepest dungeon, but please, don't kill her. She is my mother. She is vicious, cruel and sadistic, but she is still my mother. Please, don't kill her. And don't call her a whore. Most whores are just poor, simple women struggling to survive. Will you promise me this as well? Will you spare my mother?" Myrcella said shaking and with tears in her eyes.

"I will kill Joffrey as you want, as we both want, but I will not kill Cersei. I promise, Robb responded.

"I'm glad you said that. Really, really glad. Thank you, Robb. Now give your men a speech. Make them hate Joffrey even more", she said with a small smile.

Then Myrcella hugged him and took his arm. Robb smelled her lavender again. That was good, it reminded him of her love and it made him feel less sad, Robb thought, while he was walking to his men. But then he felt the emptiness again. His father was gone. Dead. He would never see him again. Robb had never felt worse. He felt cold and empty. Angry and helpless. He would make Joffrey pay for it, he told himself and walked further.

Olyvar joined him. The lad was the best squire he could imagine. Dutiful, kind and brave. During the previous battle Olyvar had always been at his side, even when Ser Jaime was cutting down everyone between him and Robb. Robb was convinced Olyvar would have thrown himself into Jaime's sword to save his liege lord's life if the Kingslayer had managed to reach him.

But luckily Maege Mormont had stopped Ser Jaime earlier. The memory still made Robb shiver. Like a savage she-bear she had attacked him, with nothing but brutal force. The duel had been short. Very short. Jaime was a highly skilled swordsman, but his technical, clean and honourable fighting style had been the wrong way to face Maege Mormont. Unimpressed she had blocked every blow with her thick armour and her heavy shield. After a few minutes Maege Mormont had kicked dust into Jaime's face and had knocked him out with a single strike of her armoured fist against his head. The famous Kingslayer beaten in single combat by a woman. The Northmen were already making jokes about it, but in truth it was no shame to be defeated by Maege Mormont. She was one of the most dangerous fighters in his army, second only to the Greatjon. Most likely the Kingslayer still had a really bad headache, Robb told himself.

"My lord, I'm sorry for your father, Lord Eddard. I will help you to avenge his murder. I will be at your side again. I will guard you with my life", Olyvar said.

"I'm honoured to fight at your side, Olyvar. House Frey can be proud of you", Robb answered and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Lord Stark", Olyvar responded shyly.

Together they attended his assembled men. His mother was waiting with them. She quickly stepped closer to him. His lords were looking at him, with sadness and anger in their eyes. They already knew, Robb noticed. They already knew about the unlawful execution of their highly respected, beloved Ned. Now they would never accept a peace with the Lannisters, except the Lannisters would offer the most generous conditions in history. With a single strike of the executioner's sword Joffrey had destroyed every possibility of peace. Probably Lord Tywin was angry as well. Most likely Lord Tywin had wanted a peace with the North as well, because he still had to fight Stannis and Renly too. The Lannisters had captured Eddard Stark and the Starks had captured Jaime Lannister. Both sides had taken equally valuable hostages. A treaty, an exchange of prisoners and peace would have been achieved.

That was almost impossible now. After killing Eddard Stark, Joffrey had forced the Lannisters and the Starks into a long and blood war. The North rebelling against the South, three Kings fighting over the Iron Throne, the Baratheons fighting each other, the Great Houses divided, while summer was slowly coming to its end. A barely 16 years old lunatic boy had provoked a chaos comparable only to the Dance of Dragons. Myrcella had been absolutely right, Joffrey was the worst king ever. Worse than Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Unworthy and Aerys the Mad combined.

Robb looked at his men again. Their armours and weapons were shining in the silver moonlight. Everyone was staring at him, expecting him to say something. Robb cleared his throat, looked at Myrcella and his mother and blinked his tears away.

Then he spoke, freely and unscripted. He just said everything he could imagine to enrage them:

"Northerners, listen to me. My father, your beloved liege lord, Eddard Stark, has been murdered.

Murdered by a lunatic boy. That must be punished.

My father was an honourable man. He loved his family, he loved you, he loved the North.

Joffrey murdered him.

My father ruled the North with justice and served his friend, King Robert, loyaly.

Joffrey murdered him.

My father served the realm.

Joffrey murdered him.

I loved my father, you loved my father.

Joffrey murdered him.

Friends, listen to me.

I wanted peace, you wanted peace, my father wanted peace.

Joffrey murdered him.

Can there be peace now?

Tell me!

Can their be peace now?

Tell me!

Can there be peace now?

Tell me!"

Exhausted and infuriated by his own words Robb ended his speech.

"DEATH TO JOFFREY! DEATH TO JOFFREY! DEATH TO JOFFREY!", his men responded enraged, lords and common soldiers alike. Obviously his speech had been a success. The Northerners were angered like wild wolves. He had turned his men into beasts. He was slightly confused and a bit scared by his own success. He had never been a poet and House Stark wasn't known for orators.

Robb drew his sword and pointed at his men.

"DEATH TO JOFFREY! REVENGE FOR NED!", Robb answered his people and raised his blade.

"DEATH TO JOFFREY! REVENGE FOR NED!", the Northerners shouted back with swords in their hands. Robb could hear the vindictive Rickard Karstark, he could hear Maege Mormont, roaring like a hungry she-bear, he could hear the Greatjon roaring louder than anyone else, he could hear 8000 soldiers roaring and shouting. It was a grumbling thunderstorm, it was a shattering earthquake, it was the fury of the North. Only Roose Bolton remained silent, but his men were shouting with the other Northerner. Greywind was howling. He was howling and many wolves from the nearby woods answered. A sign of the Old Gods? Maybe.

"WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME TO AVENGE MY FATHER", Robb asked the crowd.

"WE WILL!", his men answered.

"WILL YOU HELP ME TO KILL JOFFREY?", Robb asked.

"WE WILL!", his men answered.

"WILL YOU BRING WINTER TO THE LANNISTERS?", Robb asked.

"WE WILL!", his men answered.

"WINTER IS COMING", Robb shouted.

"WINTER IS COMING", his men shouted back.

"Winter is coming for Joffrey", Myrcella whispered into his ear.

"Winter is coming for Joffrey", Robb answered, took her hand and kissed her warm, sweet lips. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face was hot.

"TO RIVERRUN NOW! TO OUR NEXT VICTORY LET'S KILL LANNISTERS", Robb shouted at his men and took his mother's hand too.

"TO RIVERRUN", his men responded roaring.

"Someone should write down your speech. It was great, really great. Amazing and terrifying", Myrcella said.

"I just said the things I wanted to say. I improvised, really", Robb replied out of breath.

"You improvised in an indescribable way. I really believe your speech should be saved for the future. I will write it down, I have a good memory", Myrcella said and kissed his cheek.

"My boy, I'm so proud. Ned would be proud. I believe in you. Your people believe in you. The North believes in you. You won't disappoint them", his mother said and kissed his other cheek.

Robb felt a kind warmth in his veins and he hugged both women. His father was dead, but his mother, his siblings and Myrcella were still there. As long as they loved each other, the memory of his father would live on in that love. Together they would revenge his father and protect his legacy.

"We have to go now, Riverrun waits. You two will travel with the rearguard and I have to leave you now. We will see each other at Riverrun", Robb said.

"I believe in your victory", Myrcella said.

Robb noticed a small tear on her face.

"My son, show the Lannisters what fear is. For Ned. And please, Robb, survive", his mother said.

"I will. And I believe in you. I believe in you, Myrcella and I believe in you, mother. Together we will win. The North will win. And Joffrey will bitterly regret murdering father", Robb answered.

In the background Olyvar was already waiting with his horse. Robb kissed both women on the cheek and then he left.

"Will we ride now, Lord Stark?", Olyvar asked him.

"Yes, we will", Robb replied and mounted his horse.

Robb put on his helmet and rode to his waiting army. His personal guard quickly joined him, together with Greywind. He rode to his men and ordered his horn blower to give the signal. The horn blow sounded like a howling wolf. It was a sweet sound. The sound of the North. 8000 men mounted their horses, their banners dancing in the wind and their steel shining in the moonlight. It was still night. That was good. They could surprise the Lannisters at Riverrun at dawn. Robb looked at his mother and Myrcella one last time and then he rode, followed by his army.

The journey to Riverrun was silent and fast. Robb enjoyed the unusual cold of this southern night. The cold was reminding him of the North. The cold didn't bother him and his men, it was bolstering their courage. Shortly before dawn they reached Riverrun. Scouts had reported that the Lannisters camp was still asleep. No one was expecting them. Robb's vanguard had killed every Lannister scout on their path. Additionally the Lannisters had clearly put their guard down. Their camp was not well guarded. Actually it wasn't one camp, it were three. Riverrun was a triangular castle, located on a promontory between the Red Fork in the south-east and the Tumblestone River in the north. The area west of the castle could be flooded, creating a man-made ditch full of water, making Riverrun an island. In order to properly besiege the castle the Lannisters had divided their forces into three parts. There were three camps, divided by the rivers. Actually it was a smart strategy, but now it made them vulnerable. The camps couldn't aid each other. Robb and his army shortly stopped in a small forest. He decided to divide his forces into two parts. Roose Bolton would lead the attack on the northern Lannisters camp at the Tumblestone, while he would lead the attack on the western Lannister camp at the man-made ditch, flooded by the defenders. Unfortunately they couldn't reach the third Lannister camp in the south-east at the Red Fork, but that wasn't important. The men at that camp were isolated by the massive Red Fork. They couldn't counter their attack on the other two camps. Of course they would manage to escape, but maybe that could be advantageous as well. Someone had to tell Lord Tywin about the crushing defeat of his son's men at Riverrun. Robb would gladly allow a few Lannisters to escape. Their tales would scare their fighting companions at Harrenhal.

After Robb had told his lords about his battle plan, they continued riding. At sunrise they arrived at Riverrun. They surprised the Lannisters like wolves would surprise sleeping sheep. The Lannister camps were flooded by a sea of steel and after a few hours it was over and the sun was shining.


	25. King and Queen in the North

**Chapter 25 – King and Queen in the North**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella and Catelyn arrived at Riverrun one hour after the battle had ended. The whole area was shining. The sun was shining, the rivers were shining and the armours of the dead Lannister soldiers were shining. It was a terrifying sight. The battlefield was full of fallen soldiers. Red and gold everywhere and a bit of grey and silver. The battle must have been a slaughter, Myrcella thought. Her father's army had been horribly beaten. Less than 3000 Lannisters of the original force of 15000 had been able to escape. The rest was dead or captured, including her father himself. Jaime, what have you done, Myrcella thought a bit sadly. She still hadn't visited him, but she would soon. After she had seen Robb. Again she had been deeply afraid during his absence and she was really happy and greatly relieved that he was alive and well.

"My ladies, here we are", a soldier's voice interrupted her ruminations.

Myrcella halted her horse and looked forward. Riverrun. There it was. Proudly and defiantly the castle stood on the island in the rivers. The ancient seat of House Tully and childhood home of Lady Catelyn, completely surrounded by water. Myrcella glanced at her mother-in-law. Lady Catelyn seemed to be happy to see it again. Myrcella shortly thought about the Red Keep, her childhood home. She wouldn't be happy if she saw her childhood home again. The Red Keep was Cersei, it was the fat drunk king and it was Joffrey. Myrcella didn't want to be reunited with them, she thought and dismounted her horse.

"Myrcella, my love", Robb suddenly called her.

Surprised she looked around. He was at the landing stage, together with a few soldiers with silver fishes on their armours and cloaks.

"Robb, have you been waiting here all the time?", Myrcella answered and started running.

"Of course I have been waiting, my love", Robb responded and grinned.

Laughing Myrcella threw herself into his arms and fiercely kissed him. Softly Robb returned the kiss and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to have you back", Myrcella said.

"And I'm happy to have you back", Robb answered.

Then Lady Catelyn approached Robb as well.

"My son. You have won again. You have defeated them again and you have saved House Tully. I'm so proud", Lady Catelyn said.

"Mother", Robb answered and hugged her.

"We should go now. The Riverlords are waiting inside, including your brother Edmure. He was a captive in the Lannister camp, but we freed him during battle. The Lannisters had absolutely no chance. As soon as we arrived, the remaining defenders of Riverrun sallied out of the castle. The Lannisters were attacked from everywhere. It was an easy and quick victory", Robb informed her.

"You have done so well, my son. Let's go now. I want to see my brother and my father", Lady Catelyn said.

"A boat, please", Robb told the Tully soldiers.

"Of course, my lord", the guards answered and a few seconds later they were on the water.

The heavily swinging boat made her feel uncomfortable and a bit frightened Myrcella looked at the grey, whirling water. She was afraid of rivers, lakes, ponds and the sea and she couldn't swim. The only kind of water she liked was her warm bathing water. The reason was an event in her early childhood. It had happened so many years ago, but she could still remember everything. They had been playing at the beach at Blackwater Bay. It had been a sunny and hot summer day. Together with Joffrey and Tommen she had been climbing on the rocks on the riverbank. It had been funny.

It had been funny until Joffrey had pushed her into the water. The water had been icy, despite the warm weather and she was almost drowned. Joffrey had been watching laughing and Tommen had been watching screaming, while the cold water was dragging her down, filling her mouth and darkening her eyes. Both of her brothers had done nothing, while their sister was drowning. Jaime had saved her. He had heard the noises. Fully dressed her true father had jumped into the water and had pulled her out. Then he had pressed his hands against her chest again and again until she had puked out the whole river. After that Jaime had hit Joffrey. It had been the first and only time Jaime had done something like this.

But her mother, well...her mother had done nothing. Like always. She hadn't comforted her and she hadn't punished Joffrey. Her mother hadn't believed anything and she had simply told her _not to cry._ Then Cersei had kissed and hugged her beloved and blighted mad firstborn.

Slightly shivering Myrcella tried to think about something else, pressed herself closer against Robb's warm body and closed her eyes.

It worked and the dark memory slowly faded away. Myrcella noticed how tired she was and she almost fell asleep with her head at Robb's shoulder. After a few more minutes the boat entered the castle through the water gate. Myrcella shortly looked back at the mighty, deep and whirling river and then Robb lifted her up and left the boat with her in his arms. Curious Myrcella looked around and examined the castle. Riverrun was smaller than Winterfell or the Red Keep, but it was definitely much easier to defend, thanks to its location on an island in the rivers. The whole castle was triangular and made of sandstone. The atmosphere was bright and joyful. Myrcella promptly decided to like this place. The seat of House Tully made her feel safe and comfortable.

A man with a red beard, red hair and blue eyes walked downstairs from the walls to greet them. He looked like a male version of Catelyn. He had joyful eyes and a laughing mouth, but his neck was bandaged and he was apparently tired from the battle. Edmure Tully, Lady Catelyn's younger brother and Robb's uncle.

"Welcome at Riverrun, my lords and ladies. Sweet sister", he greeted them.

"I'm morning with you, Cat. After we heard about Eddard...The Lannisters will pay for this, I swear it, you will get your revenge", Edmure Tully continued and gave Myrcella an unfriendly look.

She ignored it, she knew far worse things from Joffrey. Evil looks weren't able to frighten her.

"Does it bring back Ned?", Lady Catelyn responded sharply.

Myrcella wasn't surprised. She had heard many stories from Lady Catelyn about her _foolish and hot-blooded younger brother._ Myrcella was a bit worried about the future of House Tully, should the old Lord Hoster eventually die.

"This can wait. I have to speak with father", her mother-in-law said.

"He is waiting for you in his solar", Edmure replied.

"Lord Hoster is bedridden, my lady. He instructed me to immediately take you to him after you have arrived", an old steward explained.

"I will do this", Edmure said

"Tell the lords to gather in the great hall at midday, but first I want to visit the godswood", Robb said.

"Of course, my lord", the steward answered.

Edmure and Catelyn left to visit Lord Hoster.

"Do you want to rest or will you join me in the godswood?", Robb asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to look after Jaime. I want to see him", Myrcella answered.

"I think so as well", Robb said and kissed her forehead before he left with the remaining people.

"I will take you to the dungeons, my lady", a soldier told her.

"Thank you", Myrcella answered and followed him across the courtyard.

They entered the main keep and went through a wide corridor.

The building was triangular, like the whole castle itself. Inside it was vivid and breezy, but warm. Riverrun was completely different from Winterfell, Myrcella noticed. Winterfell was grim, grey and menacing, an old bulwark rising in the snow. Riverrun was bright, friendly and much younger. Of course it was a strong fortress too. Countless of enemies had vainly tried to conquer it, now including her own father. They walked through a long hallway with high windows and with fish tapestries on the walls, then they went downstairs and passed some more corridors and walked downstairs again and again until they stopped.

"Here we are, my lady", the soldier said and opened a heavy iron door.

"Thank you. You are allowed to leave", Myrcella answered.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt uneasy. Jaime was here. She would see him again. So many things had changed. Jaime wasn't her uncle any more, he was her father and now she knew it. She knew it, because Eddard Stark had sent a raven to Winterfell, not because Jaime had told her. Myrcella was angry about that. She understood it had been difficult and dangerous for Jaime, but he should have told her at some point. She was old enough and she could keep a secret. But Jaime never told her. No one ever told her. She had been forced to live a lie for so many years. _That_ made her angry.

But it also made her feel sorry for Jaime. He had never been allowed to be a father to his children. He had been forced to helplessly watch her and Tommen suffer from Joffrey's cruelty, Robert's drunken foolishness and mother's carelessness. Jaime had been forced to live a lie too. But it was partially his own fault.

And thanks to Joffrey's madness and stupidity Jaime was now fighting against the husband of his own daughter in a war he had never wanted. Formally Jaime was her enemy now, Myrcella noticed shocked. Her own father had been fighting against her new family and now he was a prisoner. Robb's prisoner. And her prisoner. This was madness, everything of this was madness, Myrcella told herself. She took a deep breath, took a torch and then she entered the dungeons. Inside it was very dark, only illuminated by a few torches and the air was damp. Most likely the dungeon was under the water. The Young Lion of Casterly Rock in the company of fish in a castle with fish banners. It could have been a really, really bad joke, a joke Joffrey would enjoy, Myrcella thought and continued walking.

 _Jaime_

Jaime felt terrible. And bored. Horribly bored. He had been beaten in battle by a boy, his army had been scattered by a boy and now he was held captive by a boy. A cruel joke of fate. All of his and his father's early victories were worthless now. The already conquered Riverlands were lost, a strong Northern army, bolstered by the Riverlords, was holding them now. Renly and his Tyrell masters were waiting in the south with a colossal army of 100000 men. Stannis was lurking at Dragonstone, dangerously close to King's Landing and his father was stuck at Harrenhal with only half of the original Lannister forces left. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He had been tasked to take Riverrun and he had failed. If he had managed to take Riverrun, the war would be almost won now. House Lannisters was in great danger now, surrounded by enemies, thanks to him.

Of course Jaime knew his father would find a way, a solution, but it would be very, very difficult. And Jaime wasn't there to help his father, to repair his mistakes. Most likely Lord Tywin was extremely angry and surprised about the crushing defeat of his praised, golden son. At least this was good. It was funny. Jaime never liked his father's exaggerating speeches about his _perfect firstborn._ Jaime would have loved to see his father's face after learning about the failure of his beloved golden son.

Yawningly he laid down on the straw and tried to find some sleep. Losing battles was exhausting. But then he heard footsteps and he saw the light of a torch. Maybe it was a guard with something to eat. Jaime hadn't been able to eat something since he had been captured in the Whispering Wood. Maybe it was the wolf boyto taunt him about his defeat. Maybe it was Lady Catelyn to interrogate him about a certain _accident_ at a certain tower at Winterfell. Jaime didn't care. Any distraction would be welcome. Being a prisoner was extremely boring.

Curious he got up again and looked. Then his heart stopped beating for a second. It was her, his precious little girl. She was slowly walking through the dungeon. Her golden hair was shining in the light of the torches. Myrcella was taller now, he noticed. She exactly looked like Cersei. Hopefully she would be a bit more forgiving than Cersei, Jaime thought. Jaime had feared this moment. He was totally aware she would visit him, but he wasn't prepared to see her now. Most likely she had a lot of questions, but he didn't have the answers. Trembling he leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. His heart was hammering in his chest now. He was convinced she could hear it. Jaime took a deep breath of cold, damp air and waited until she arrived at his cell.

"Myrcella", he said.

"Jaime", she said out of breath, "I'm very glad you survived your foolishness on the battlefield."

"Niece...I'm happy to see you", he said, anxiously looking around for guards.

"Don't call me your _niece._ Never again", she answered angrily.

"But someone could listen", he said worried.

"No one will listen. I told every guard to leave. We are alone", Myrcella said.

"I suspect you have questions", Jaime said.

"I suspect you have answers", she said.

Jaime examined his daughter. She was indeed taller and her face was less roundish now. She didn't look like a female version of Tommen any more. Every baby fat was gone. Myrcella was still slender and graceful, but she looked more womanly. Her golden hair and her emerald eyes hadn't changed. Myrcella was the striking image of her mother. A younger version of Cersei. Luckily she only had her mother's appearance, not her nature. Hopefully. Jaime also noticed that she was extremely exhausted and tired. Her face was pale and she had dark circles around her slightly reddened eyes. And she was breathing heavily. Too heavily after such a short walk. She wasn't fine, he thought.

"My daughter, I'm sorry", he said.

"Sorry for what?", Myrcella said, "But thank you for calling me _daughter._ I have been waiting for this for a long time and it makes me happy."

Jaime noticed a tiny smile on her weary face. A tiny, but honest smile. No, she wasn't Cersei, he told himself. Cersei couldn't smile like this.

"Sorry for never telling you anything", he said.

"You should have told me. You should have told me at some point. But you never did and I had to hear it from Eddard Stark", Myrcella told him. Her smile was gone again.

"Myrcella, it would have been too dangerous. Do you understand that?", Jaime tried to defend himself.

"I could have kept the secret. I'm not a mad fool like Joffrey and I'm not a kind fool like Tommen. I could have endured the shocking truth, because I endure it now. You knew that. You have always known that. But you still never told me", Myrcella said sadly.

"Now I wish I had", Jaime said.

"Now it is too late", Myrcella responded, her voice icy.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong not to tell you about your true origin", Jaime said.

"It was. But you kept telling me a lie. And thanks to this lie I never had a family. No one ever cared for me. No one ever loved me. My false father Robert never cared for me, he only cared for hunting, whoring and drinking. My wicked mother Cersei never cared for me, she only cares for Joffrey. A lunatic, vicious, insane monster. Worse than the Mad King. Aerys was at least mentally healthy in his youth.

No one ever loved me until I met Robb, do you understand that, father?! The only thing I ever wanted was a family. And love. A family and love for me and Tommen. My little brother is still stuck in that pit of shit they call the Red Keep, together with a second Mad King and his mad mother. Do you understand my anger?", she said with tears in her eyes.

It was heartbreaking. Truly heartbreaking, Jaime thought.

"You are right about Robert, Cersei and Joffrey. You are right about me. Robert was a drunk fool, Joffrey is a monster and Cersei...Cersei is Cersei. You didn't deserve them and they didn't deserve you. You are too good for them, my daughter. Your words make me sad, but they are true. Except one thing: Saying no one loved you is wrong. I love you, my daughter. I have always loved you. And your mother loves you too. I know she only dotes on Joffrey, but she still loves you and Tommen as well. It is strange...I know and maybe you can't see it, but Cersei loves all of her children. She would burn cities for you", Jaime told her shivering.

"You may love me, father, but you rarely showed me your love. Mother never showed me her love", Myrcella answered.

Her voice was shaking and she had more tears in her eyes.

"I know and I apologise, Myrcella. I apologise for not spending more time with you", Jaime said.

"The past is already written. We can't shape it. But we can shape the future. As I said, I always wanted a family and love. I have a family now and I have Robb's love. But I still don't have parents. Can I have at least a father. Will you be my father, Jaime?", Myrcella said.

"I'm your father. I've always been. But I haven't been a good father, I know that", Jaime answered her.

"Will you promise to be a better father in the future?", she said.

"I will. I promise. You deserve it", Jaime responded firmly.

"The realm will only see the lie, but we know the truth and we accept the truth", Myrcella said and stepped closer.

"We accept the truth", Jaime said and took Myrcella's hand through the grille.

"I am your daughter. Say it", Myrcella spoke.

"You are my daughter", Jaime answered.

"And your are my father", Myrcella said.

Now she was smiling happily. But then she suddenly stumbled and fell on her knees. Shocked Jaime looked at her.

"Are you all right?", he asked her worried.

"It's nothing. I'm fine", she said stammering.

"No. You are not. You almost blacked out", Jaime said.

"It was a long and harsh ride", Myrcella replied reluctantly.

"You are my daughter and I am your father. A daughter shouldn't lie to her father. This wasn't just tiredness. You are ill, Myrcella", Jaime said and stroked her hair.

"It's...not an illness. It's a situation every woman knows", Myrcella said with a tired smile.

Now Jaime finally realised it. He was a bit horrified. She was so young. Still so young. Barely a woman fully grown.

"You...you...you are...", Jaime tried to say.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Robb's child", Myrcella said.

"Myrcella, this is...this is...this is great. I'm looking forward to see my grandchild. It will be a wonderful child", Jaime said.

In truth he was deeply worried now. It was too early, he thought. Far too early.

"Don't be afraid, Jaime. I have Robb and I have Lady Catelyn. Everything will be fine, I promise", Myrcella said and stood up again.

"You are a strong woman. You will make it. I believe in you, my daughter", Jaime said and tried to hide his fear from her.

Luckily she didn't notice how afraid he was.

"Thank you, thank you for saying this. But unfortunately I have to go now. Robb will be holding a war council", she said.

"You take part in the war councils? Together with the men?", Jaime asked her with surprise.

"Robb sees me as an equal. He is wise to do so. Otherwise I couldn't love him. Men aren't superior to women. Strong women know that and wise men realise that", Myrcella said.

This was very similar to Cersei, Jaime thought amused.

"And one more thing, father. You are not a good prisoner. You don't belong here. I will never turn against Robb, but I will do everything else I can to get you out of here. That's a promise", Myrcella said before she left.

She has more balls than both of her brothers combined, Jaime thought. Myrcella was the only true Lannister among his children. Joffrey was a mad dog and Tommen was a kitten, but Myrcella had the lion's blood. She was a born ruler. A queen without a crown. Women should be allowed to inherit the Iron Throne, Jaime thought. Myrcella should have it, not Joffrey. It would be much better for Westeros

 _Robb_

The godswood of Riverrun was very different from the godswood of Winterfell. The latter was gloomy, solemn, old and completely silent. The godswood of Riverrun was bright and full of sunshine, with birds singing in the much younger trees. Robb was kneeling in front of the heart tree, a slender weirwood tree with a sad face. Most of his lords were with him, silently thanking the Old Gods for their victories and morning their beloved liege lord Eddard Stark. Robb closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet and peace of this place. He listened to the wind in the trees, the calm murmuring of the leafs, the silent prayers of the others and the chirping birds. Old Nan always told him the Old Gods were in the nature, in the trees, in the water, in the flowers, in the wind and in the animals. Perhaps she was right, Robb thought.

But they must be cruel gods to take his father from him. Or careless gods. Robb didn't know it and he didn't want to think about such matters. He didn't want to destroy the peace of this place. It was good to be here, to rest here, after the two exhausting battles. Peace was slowly returning to him after the fury of battle. Together with his lords he stayed here for a long time until his mother entered the godswood as well. Most likely she was there to take him to her father. With new energy Robb stood up and the others followed him.

"Mother", Robb told her, "We must hold a council meeting, as I said earlier today. There are many decisions to make."

"Your grandfather would like to see you", his mother answered, "Robb, he is very ill."

"Ser Edmure told me. I'm sorry, mother...for Lord Hoster and for you. But me must discuss some news from the south. The Blackfish has battled Tywin Lannister and Renly Baratheon has made new moves", he said.

"As you wish, my son", his mother responded.

Together they left the godswood and the lords gathered in the great hall of Riverrun. Robb wanted to take a seat, but Rickard Karstark interrupted him.

"Lord Stark, I wish to speak to you. In private, please", Lord Rickard said.

"Of course, Lord Karstark. Please follow me", Robb replied.

They left the great hall and entered a small back room, decorated with a artificial fish mosaic on the floor.

"What is it, my lord?", Robb politely asked him.

"It's...it's a difficult and important matter", Lord Karstark spoke.

"Say it, Lord Rickard. You have never been shy", Robb said.

"Lord Stark, I ruminated for a long time about this and I'm not the only one who thinks like this. Many of the other Northern lords are with me. Joffrey murdered your father, our liege lord. Our beloved Ned. But you, my lord, you are married to Joffrey's sister. No one questions Lady Myrcella's loyalty, but she is still a Lannister. Some of us believe she is not a suitable wife for the ruler of the North. And there are those rumours. Rumours about her origin", Rickard Karstark said.

Robb couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a monstrous insult. Lord Karstark was insulting his liege lord and the wife of his liege lord. How could he dare?! Robb strongly wanted to bash his bearded head against the wall, but he somehow managed to restrain his anger.

"You have expressed your opinion, my lord. Do you have any suggestions?", Robb said coldly.

"A divorce would be a good suggestion. Get divorced from that lion girl and put her into a cell. Maybe you can allow her to share a cell with her... _uncle._ Then you should marry a true and honourable Northern maid. My daughter Alys seems to be a good choice", Lord Karstark spoke

"ENOUGH! Have you lost your mind, Lord Rickard", Robb furiously interrupted him.

"My lord, just want to say...", Lord Karstark tried to say.

"I married Myrcella in front of the Old Gods. I promised to protect her and to love her. A divorce would be dishonourable. No one follows a dishonourable man. And I love this woman", Robb said.

"But my lord...", Rickard Karstark again tried to say.

"I will hear no more. You have always been a loyal vassal of House Stark, Lord Karstark and I admire your many qualities, but if you insult me again, you will regret it", Robb spoke.

"As you say, my lord. You are my liege lord and I obey you", Lord Karstark replied grudgingly.

"Very good, my lord. Then we should forget that unfortunate conversation. Please follow me into the great hall again. The others are waiting", Robb said.

"Of course, my lord", Lord Rickard said and together they entered the great hall again.

Almost everyone was there now. Lord Hoster was too ill and Edmure was sitting in his name on the throne of House Tully. Almost every vassal of House Tully was there too. The message of their victory had quickly reached every corner of the Riverlands. Robb recognised the colours of House Vanke, House Piper, House Darry, House Bracken and House Blackwood. Ser Stevron Frey was there as well, together with some of his weasel brothers. And the Northern Lords were sitting on the tables as well. The Greatjon, Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover and Roose Bolton, together with his mother. Robb sat down to the right of his mother.

"My lords, we still have to wait. We are not complete", he told the waiting crowd.

"Robb, everyone is there. We should begin", his mother whispered.

"No, Myrcella is still missing. She wanted to visit Jaime, but I think she will join us soon", Robb replied.

"Robb...", his mother said.

"We are not starting without her", Robb answered and leaned back.

"You truly love this girl", his mother said smiling.

After a few minutes his golden wife entered and sat down to his right. Robb kissed her warm lips.

"How are you? How is Jaime?", he whispered into her ear.

"We had an interesting conversation. But we'll be fine. Don't worry about it", she responded and kissed his cheek.

In response Robb softly took her hand.

"Now we are complete, my lords", Robb said and pointed at Myrcella.

A loud murmuring was the reaction and Robb noticed the hateful glances Lord Karstark was giving her. He would have to keep an eye on him, Robb told himself.

"My lords, silence please. We have important news from the south. I received a raven from Ser Brynden Tully. He fought a battle against Tywin Lannister at the Green Fork and after he lost about 3000 men, Ser Brynden was forced to retreat. The Lannisters won this battle, but we expected that. Ser Brynden did his part. He distracted the Lannisters, allowing us to surprise Ser Jaime", Robb informed them and got up.

"Long live the Blackfish!", Marq Piper cheered.

"We will never forget the dead!", Ser Edmure said.

"Long live the Blackfish. Without his coolness and his bravery, our victory wouldn't have been possible", Robb said, "But I have some more news. The Blackfish was still able to retreat north in good order. Currently he is camping at the King's Road, close to the Twins. He was able to replace his casualties with men from the now freed Riverlands. His army is blocking the road north, preventing the Lannisters from moving into this direction..."

"We should reunite our forces with him", Lord Glover said, interrupting Robb.

"No, if our forces are split, we are able to act more flexible", Lord Blackwood said.

"Don't listen to that Blackwood fool. Join forces with the Blackfish", Lord Bracken shouted.

"My lords, my lords, silence, please. Allow Lord Stark to speak. He wasn't finished", Ser Edmure said, forcing the crowd to calm down again.

"Thank you, Ser Edmure. I have news for you, Lord Karstark. Your third son, Harrion Karstark, is alive and well. He is a prisoner of Lord Tywin at Harrenhal, but he is alive and well", Robb continued.

"That aren't really good news"; Lord Rickard said, but he looked obviously eased.

"I promise you to ransom him as soon as possible. Maybe we can trade one of the captured lords from the Westerlands for your son, Lord Karstark", Robb said.

"Thank you, Lord Stark", Rickard Karstark said with a grim smile.

Then Robb sat down again and allowed his lords to discuss freely. Every lord had the right to speak and Robb wouldn't violate that right. He just enjoyed his meal and Myrcella's company. He said nothing until Lord Bracken suggested to support "King Renly's claim".

"Renly is not the King", Robb said.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death", Galbart Glover said.

"That doesn't make Renly King", Robb responded coldly.

"Renly is crowned. High Garden and Storm's End are backing him and maybe the Dornish will join him as well. If Winterfell and Riverrun join forces with them, Renly will have five Great Houses supporting him. Six if the Arryns don't remain inactive. Six against Casterly Rock. The war would be over within a fortnight and we would have the heads of the Lannisters on spikes. Renly will win", Marq Piper shouted.

"He is Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis, Tommen and Joffrey", Robb spoke.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis? He is questioning the noble birth of your wife", Edmure Tully said.

"Stannis has a very small army and no one will back him. We can't declare for Stannis. It would be foolishness. But we also can't declare for Renly or Joffrey. Renly is not rightful and Joffrey is mad", Myrcella said.

"Renly is not right", Maege Mormont said.

A furious uproar was arising. The confusion was perfect. Renly was highly popular in the Riverlands and he had the biggest army, many Riverlords would support him, but his claim was justified in absolutely no way. Stannis had the better claim, but no one loved him.

"Perhaps we should make peace with the Lannisters. Let us use the Kingslayer to negotiate with Lord Tywin. Then we can simply wait and watch the fighting. At the end we can join the winner", Ser Stevron suggested.

"Coward!", Lord Umber shouted.

"If we seek for peace now, we will look weak", Maege Mormont said.

It was true, peace with the Lannisters was impossible at the moment, Robb thought.

"Why not peace?", his mother said.

"Mother, they have murdered my father, your husband", Robb said and got up.

"We can't make peace with Joffrey. He is mad and evil. I know this better than anyone. I want my brother's death", Myrcella said.

"This is the only peace I will give the Lannisters", Robb spoke and threw his longsword on the table.

He heard an agreeing murmuring and he sat down again. He shortly looked at Myrcella, but she didn't seem to disapprove. She gave him a smile.

"But why not ally with Renly?", Lord Bracken asked.

Then the Greatjon got up and his roaring voice quickly silenced everyone.

"My lords! MY LORDS! Here is what I say to these two Kings", the Greatjon said and spat on the ground.

Lord Umber got a roaring laughter from the crowd in response, only Roose Bolton remained silent.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south?", the Greatjon asked the crowed.

Curious Robb listened. Lord Umber was up to something.

"What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong!", the Greatjon continued and everyone agreed laughing.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the Dragons we bowed to and now the Dragons are dead", the Greatjon spoke and drew his colossal claymore.

"There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to...", the Greatjon said and pointed with his sword at Robb.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!", the Greatjon roared with his thundering voice and knelt.

Together with Myrcella Robb got up and took her hand. He would accept this honour. He would accept it for his father, for Myrcella, for Catelyn, for his siblings, for the baby in Myrcella and for the North. He would gladly accept it. He would accept it with Myrcella, he thought and kissed her forehead. Smiling she returned the kiss.

"I'll have peace on those terms! They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too! THE KING IN THE NORTH!", Lord Rickard said and knelt as well.

"Am I your brother, now and always?", Theon Greyjoy said.

"Now and always", Robb replied.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat from this day until my last day", Theon said and knelt.

"The King of Winter and the Queen of Winter. She may be born of lion and stag, but it is wolf's blood and winter's frost that now runs through her veins. Let her spoiled uncles, her cruel mother and her insane brother keep the Iron Throne. THE KING IN THE NORTH AND THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!", Maege Mormont shouted and knelt.

And now everyone got up and knelt, Rivermen and Northmen alike. Mallisters, Blackwoods, Brackens, Tullys, Freys and many more.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!", the Northerners roared.

"THE KING OF THE TRIDENT!", the Rivermen answered.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!"

And _The Queen in the North,_ Robb secretly added in his mind and wrapped an arm around Myrcella's shoulders. They would rule together, as equals. He would need her brilliant and sharp mind.


	26. Dreams

**Chapter 26 – Dreams**

 **Just a few notes: Someone in the reviews called Catelyn 'naïve' _._ Catelyn is not naïve, she is desperate. Her husband has been killed and she has been separated from most of her children. Sansa is a hostage of the Lannisters, Arya has disappeared and is believed to be dead, Bran and Rickon are believed to be dead, only Robb remains at her side. Of course releasing Jaime was a big mistake, but in her eyes it was the only way to get her daughters back. Of course her deal with Walder Frey was bad, but her husband was a prisoner and they needed to cross that bridge as soon as possible. On the other hand Catelyn told Robb not to send Theon to the Iron Islands, Catelyn told Robb not to marry Jeyne Westerling, Catelyn told Robb not to execute Rickard Karstark. If Robb had listened to his mother, maybe he would still be alive. Catelyn is intelligent, well-educated and she understands politics far better than Robb or Edmure. Catelyn doesn't have the political talent of Olenna Tyrell or Tywin Lannister, but she has experience and she is able to see the long-term consequences. Catelyn made mistakes, but Robb made far worse mistakes. His greatest mistake was never listening to his mother.**

 **Edmure is certainly not a better adviser than Catelyn. Edmure is hot-blooded and his actions on the battlefield are short-sighted. Yes, he defeated the Lannisters at the crossing of the Red Fork, but he didn't _easily defeat Tywin in battle,_ Edmure defeated the Mountain and suffered heavy losses. Furthermore Edmure directly disobeyed Robb's commands. Robb wanted Tywin to cross the river and then be trapped in the Westerlands by the Stark and Frey forces there. Robb didn't reveal this plan to Edmure, but he explicitly told him to hold Riverrun and to stay at Riverrun. But Edmure left Riverrun and followed the Lannisters, preventing them from crossing the river and disrupting Robb's plan. Edmure's actions inflicted enough of a delay for messengers from the south to reach Tywin with word of Stannis' actions, allowing Tywin to turn his army around, ally with the Tyrells and save King's Landing from Stannis, resulting in a great victory for the Lannisters. Edmure's actions were causal for this.**

 **Some guys requested a smutty scene, in this chapter you got it ;)**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella was wandering through a snowy forest. There was blood on the snow and the wind was howling. And the wolves. Shivering and barefoot she was walking further. Freezing she tried to keep herself warm, but she was only wearing a thin dress of crimson and golden silk. The cold wind was biting through her bones. Exhausted and tired she was stumbling through the forest until she saw something golden in the snow. She was curious and wanted to examine it. Shaking Myrcella stepped closer. It was a stag. A golden stag. Perhaps this beautiful animal could show her a way out of the haunted forest. Myrcella slowly attended the golden stag. But then a shadow with a fiery heart savagely butchered it. There was blood everywhere and Myrcella screamed.

Then the shadow looked at her. It had a face. The shadow had a face. A familiar face, but she couldn't recognise it. But she certainly knew this face. It was a face from King's Landing, from the royal court. The shadow menacingly stared at her. Scared she retreated, but the burning shadow followed her. Myrcella sensed the heat of the shadow. Then a cold wind blew it away and there was only snow left. The butchered golden stag was nowhere to find. It made her sad. The animal had been beautiful. But Myrcella had to go further. She had to find a way out of the winter forest and so she continued walking until she saw a broken tower. Maybe she could seek shelter there. With new hope she entered the tower, but it was already occupied. A lion and a lioness were hiding in the tower, comforting each other gently. Myrcella knew she should run, the lions would eat her, but she wasn't afraid of them. Myrcella smoothly touched the majestic mane of the male lion. It was odd, but the lion didn't attack her. The lion looked at her with warm emerald eyes. But then the lioness struck at her with her paw. Screaming and terrified Myrcella awoke. She was dressed in silver-grey Northern wool. The thin dress of crimson and gold was gone. It had been a dream, she realised. A stupid nightmare. She had been sleeping. She had been sleeping on the hard floor, not in her bed. Every part of her body was aching. Why the hell she had been sleeping on the floor, she asked herself. Bewildered Myrcella got up and looked for Robb. But he wasn't there and she obviously wasn't in their bedroom. Confused Myrcella looked around. She was in a magnificent building of colourful marble. Myrcella promptly recognised some huge statues. The statues of the Seven. She was in the Great Sept of Baelor. What was she doing here? She was back at King's Landing. But she couldn't be at King's Landing. It was impossible. She had been dreaming, but now she wasn't any more. She had certainly woken up.

No, it wasn't impossible. It was entirely possible. It was possible for her to be at King's Landing, because she was still dreaming. Myrcella examined the sept and she saw a woman with golden hair grieving over the altar. Slowly Myrcella stepped closer and she saw the corpse on the altar. The grieving woman was her mother, but she couldn't see the face of the corpse. Was it Tommen? Jaime? Joffrey? Myrcella was unable to determine.

"Mother, can you hear me? It's me, Myrcella", she said.

But her mother couldn't hear her. Myrcella wanted to touch her, but she only touched empty air. Then everything exploded in a storm of green fire and Myrcella heard the sweet, pleased and cruel laughter of her mother.

"BURN THEM ALL!", her mother shouted.

Green fire consumed everything, and her mother emerged from the fire, terrifying and more beautiful than ever before. She was holding a black and burned rose in her hands. Smiling she looked at the dead flower and threw it away. Then her mother saw her.

"Myrcella, my beloved daughter. You are alive. You are alive. My last child", her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I don't understand. Of course I'm alive", Myrcella responded confused.

"But your brothers...your brothers...They are dead. Both of them. The witch told me this would happen. The witch prophesied it", her mother said.

"Mother, I don't understand. What are you talking about?", Myrcella answered.

"I will show you. You will understand. Come with me, my daughter", Cersei said and took her hand.

"Mother, where are we going? Why are Tommen and Joffrey dead?", Myrcella asked her.

"Do you see that shack?", her mother said and pointed at a wooden shack in the sea of ashes.

"Yes, mother", Myrcella answered.

"It's the home of the witch. The witch will explain everything. Come with me, beloved daughter", her mother said.

Myrcella followed her mother and together they entered the half-ruined shack.

Myrcella saw the old witch and screamed. She had never seen someone more ugly.

"You are back, dear child. And you have company. Is this lovely girl your twin? Or you past self? Perhaps your better self?", the witch said laughing.

"Tell me again, old hag. When will I wed the prince?", her mother said.

"Never. You will wed the king", the witch answered.

"I will be queen, though?", her mother asked.

"Aye. Queen you shall be...until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear", the witch replied.

"Will the king and I have sons?", her mother asked.

"Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, and two for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds, she said. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you", the witch said.

"You can't frighten me again. I'm not afraid of you, old frog", her mother said.

"But you should be afraid. You should be afraid of her, Cersei Lannister", the witch responded and pointed at Myrcella.

"Your lovely daughter will betray you. She will betray you many times, each time worse than the last", the witch said and laughed.

"Traitor! How dare you?! I'm your mother. Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!", her mother shouted and slapped Myrcella.

"Mother? I don't understand anything. Mother...?", Myrcella tried to say.

"Traitor! Burn in hell", her mother angrily shouted.

With a loud scream Myrcella awoke and opened her eyes. The shack was gone and Myrcella was in another room. It was warm, but in a very unpleasant way. It was too warm. Now Myrcella was wearing a white dress, a dress of snow and she had a crown on her head. A crown of iron and bronze, cold and heavy. Myrcella looked around. She was in the throne room. It was empty. Myrcella noticed the collapsed roof. The walls of the throne room were blackened. Burned. But the Iron Throne was still there. Mighty and dark. Then she saw a young woman standing in front of the Iron Throne. The woman was unnaturally beautiful, with silver hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in red fire and cloaked with black smoke. Her appearance was majestic and she was wearing a crown of dark flames, but she had sad eyes. Empty eyes. This woman has seen too much death, Myrcella thought. All her power could not please her any more.

"Who are you?", Myrcella asked.

But the silver woman couldn't hear her. Again Myrcella examined the other woman's appearance. She could see her naked body through her dress of flames. Myrcella shortly thought about how it would be to kiss those wine-red lips, to toy with that silver hair, to touch those perfect breasts and to grab to those round hips. But Myrcella would never cheat on Robb, not even in her dreams. The woman was staring at the Iron Throne. Myrcella stepped closer and examined the fire queen with the silver hair. She was short, very short and hardly a woman fully grown. Myrcella was clearly taller than this queen. She was much taller than this queen. Myrcella rose to her full height and looked down on the other woman.

"Who are you?", Myrcella again asked again.

And again the fire queen couldn't hear her. The woman slowly ascended the stairs to the Iron Throne, but stopped shortly before she reached it. Shaking and doubtful the woman with the dress of flames was standing in front of the Iron Throne. She held out her arm, but she didn't touch the Iron Throne. Stunned and frozen the fiery woman looked at it. Then the fire queen with the silver hair turned around with fear in her purple eyes and she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of ice. The heat vanished with her and Myrcella felt the cold again. The cold was better than the heat.

Snow covered everything, including the Iron Throne. Snow. Only snow. Nothing else. Only snow and a single blue winter rose laying on the Iron Throne. It was a beautiful sight and the snow was soft. Myrcella touched the blue winter rose. It was warm and it smelled sweet, but the Iron Throne was cold and hard. It made her feel uncomfortable and Myrcella finally decided to leave the throne room. Then she saw it. It was in the distance. It was standing in the doorway. Taller than any human and beautiful in a terrifying, unearthly way. White, with bright, icy blue eyes. Horrified Myrcella stumbled and fell on the Iron Throne, impaling herself on the swords.

Screaming she opened her eyes and Robb was looking at her. She sensed cold sweat on her forehead.

"Myrcella, are you all right? You screamed", Robb said.

"It was a dream...Well, many dreams. Dreams within dreams. It was so real. So real. It was disturbing", Myrcella answered and pressed herself against his warm body to ensure that this was truly reality.

"Do you want to tell me? You can tell me everything, my love", Robb said and kissed her forehead.

"I will try. I have seen things, so many things", Myrcella said and looked at the open window. It was the forth day after Robb's coronation. She was a Queen now. It still felt strange. First a bastard princess, born of incest, then Lady of Winterfell and now Queen consort to the King in the North. Everything had happened so quickly.

A gentle, warm, southern breeze was coming through the window, together with the rising sun. And there was a crow on the windowsill. A big crow. The crow had three eyes.

"Did you see that?", Myrcella asked Robb.

"What?", Robb said a bit confused.

"The crow at the window. It has three eyes. Three eyes", Myrcella said.

Robb turned around and the crow flew away.

"It was just an ordinary crow. A bird. Nothing special", Robb said.

"But it had three eyes", Myrcella again said.

"Are you sure you are not dreaming any more?", Robb asked her laughing.

"Don't be rude", Myrcella answered laughing and kissed his lips.

"I apologise", Robb said.

"Sometimes you are a fool", Myrcella replied and kissed him again.

"So tell me about your dreams", Robb said.

"It was a familiar dream, but this time it had been more real than ever before", Myrcella said.

"So you dreamed of your mother, green fire, snow and death", Robb said.

"Yes...But I think I have changed my mind. I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later", Myrcella answered.

"All right, let's get up", Robb said.

"I never said I want to get up", Myrcella responded with a grin, "Someone needs to cure me from this nightmare."

"Perhaps I know the cure", Robb said and gently kissed her neck.

"Yes, you do", Myrcella said and let her nightgown drop.

"A wonderful sight", Robb said and looked at her bare breasts.

"Stop staring and do what I want", Myrcella answered, placed a kiss on his forehead and pressed his hands against her breasts.

Then Myrcella sat herself on top and undressed him. She hungrily examined the hard muscles on his chest.

"Stop staring and...", Robb teasingly said.

But Myrcella didn't allow him to say anything more and silenced him with a kiss. Then she moved down on his body, covering his chest with kisses and opened his pants. He was already hard for her. Myrcella placed a kiss on the top of his hot manhood and Robb moaned in pleasure. Myrcella shortly glanced at his face and took it in her mouth. Slowly she circled her tongue around his warm length, with Robb's pleased moans in her ears. He took her head in his hands and gently pressed her against him and Myrcella sucked. Myrcella greedily sucked and licked on the warm flesh. Myrcella could feel his growing arousal and his moans were arousing her as well. She sensed a familiar heat between her legs and she slipped one hand down to touch herself. Fire was running through her veins, while she continued licking and sucking. Myrcella was bobbing her head up and down, while Robb moaned in pleasure. She enjoyed to have his manhood in her mouth. It perfectly fit in her mouth, she thought and sucked further, taking it entirely in her mouth. She felt how Robb's muscles tensed more and more. Myrcella kept swirling, licking and sucking until she needed to breath. Grinning she raised her head.

"You are a king now. A king needs strength. Show me your strength", Myrcella commanded and twisted on of Robb's nipples between her fingers.

Robb didn't disappoint her. He grabbed her hips, turned her around, pressed her against the bed and a second later he was inside her. It felt good. It felt so damn good to have him inside her body. To be united with him. Robb pushed softly and Myrcella moaned. She felt whole now. Robb pushed again, now a bit harder and she moaned louder. Robb kissed and licked her highly sensitive breasts and Myrcella almost lost control about herself. Her head seemed to explode.

"Robb, Robb! Yes! Yes!", she yelled out his name and grabbed his auburn curls.

A pregnancy had its advantages, she thought and pressed Robb's head against her body. His strong pushes were sending fire through her body and she tensed more and more. Myrcella wrapped her arms and legs around him and started rocking her hips. She wanted more speed, more strength. Now Robb was gently kissing and licking her breasts, then he moved to her neck. She sensed a glorious prickling on her skin. Myrcella managed to rise her head and pressed a hungry kiss on his forehead. She tasted salty sweat and she again kissed his forehead, licking a bit. Then she leaned back and allowed Robb to control her. She was saving her power for later. She just let him push and push. It was a good feeling. Her climax was still miles away, but pleasure was slowly building in her body. Robb raised his head from her breast and looked at her face. His sapphire eyes were wide open, his auburn curls dishevelled and his face sweaty. He was beautiful. Robb kissed her lips and he forced his tongue into her mouth, while he continued pushing into her. Their tongues clashed, twisting with each other and Myrcella managed to gain the upper hand in this tiny battle, pushing his tongue back in his mouth. With a triumphant grin she bit his bottom lip and Robb quietly screamed.

"You are cruel", he said with a mocking smile and shortly stopped thrusting into her.

That was the moment she'd been waiting for. Myrcella grabbed his muscular arms with her soft, elegant hands, sat herself on his body and straddled him on the bed. Now it was her turn. Myrcella gently took his head into her hands and fondled with his curls. Robb again moved into her and Myrcella moaned. She smoothly kissed his lips and then she pressed her hands against Robb's chest and started to ride him. Myrcella was shoving her hips back and forth. Softly at first, but she quickly increased speed. Naked skin was clashing against naked skin. The sound was driving her mad. Myrcella again leaned forward to reach his mouth and pressed a greedy, damp kiss on his mouth. Moaning Robb wrapped an arm around her and hold her close, while she was rocking her hips faster and faster. They kept holding the kiss until she needed air. Her head was on fire and sweat was running down on her skin. Myrcella slammed herself against Robb with all her strength and clawed her nails into his chest. Robb grinned and Myrcella licked tiny drops of his blood from her fingers.

"You are a savage. A savage wildling girl", Robb said, while their naked bodies were clashing against each other.

"You are mine. You are mine", Myrcella answered and softly bit his neck.

"More, Robb, It's not enough, I want it harder", Myrcella whispered in his ears and raised again.

Robb put his hands on her breasts and Myrcella screamed. Robb twisted her red, hardened nipples between her fingers and Myrcella screamed louder. She grabbed his arms and massaged her breasts with his hands, using their combined strength. A storm of wildfire was raging in her upper body and she continued riding him. She was slamming herself against him with all her force. Each thrust hit her like a thunderbolt. Myrcella sensed her building climax. Her golden hair was sticking on her wet body and sweat was running into her eyes. The world before her eyes became blurred, only Robb was still visible. Then her tensed body suddenly slacked down and hot pleasure was spreading in her body. For a few seconds her mind left this world, then the world returned. Pleased and satisfied Myrcella let herself fall on Robb.

He turned her around and moved on top of her again. Smoothly Robb pushed into her a few more times before he spilled his warm seed deep inside her body. Myrcella felt a familiar and kind warmth between her thighs. Robb placed a week and gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead and Myrcella cuddled in his arms, enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss.

Then they shared a hot bath and got dressed.

"Are you sure we don't hurt our child?", Robb asked her, while he put on his cloak.

"Oh Robb, you lovely fool, it is safe. Nothing can happen", Myrcella answered and put his hand on her mildly swollen belly.

"How long?", Robb asked her.

"Half a year", Myrcella replied.

"How will we name the baby?", Robb said.

"I'm not sure, but if it's a boy, only one name will be possible", Myrcella answered.

"Tell me, my love", Robb said.

"Eddard. If the baby is a boy, we will name him Eddard. We owe this to your father and it will make your mother happy", Myrcella said and stroked his auburn curls.

"I agree. This sounds good", Robb said and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. But now with have other matters to discuss. You wanted a council meeting with some of your lords in the early morning. You should hurry", Myrcella said.

" _We_ should hurry. You are part of my council. I don't make decisions without you", Robb said.

"You are a perfect husband", Myrcella replied laughing and got up.

"But first I need something from the blacksmith. Wait here, I will be back in a few seconds", Robb said and got up too.

"All right, I will wait", Myrcella answered.

After Robb had left, Myrcella walked to the window. The three-eyed crow had been there. From this window the crow had looked at her after her disturbing dream. Three eyes. And the dream had been familiar. She had dreamed it many times. Myrcella was now convinced it was prophetic, but she couldn't understand the dream. It was too confusing. She understood the part about the lions in the broken tower, this was easy, but the rest of that dream? The butchered stag, her mother emerging from a storm of wildfire, the silver queen in the destroyed throne room. The tall and icy figure in the doorway of the Throne Room. It was too confusing.

The sigil of House Baratheon was a stag on a golden field. A golden stag, butchered by a shadow with a fiery heart; was this an ill omen for House Baratheon? Was this predicting the downfall of Stannis or Renly? Myrcella couldn't say it.

And the part about her mother? Her mother burning the Great Sept of Baelor, emerging victorious from the green fire, with a black, dead rose in her hands. Most disturbing was the scene with the witch. _Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds._ Was this predicting the death of her brothers? Myrcella would like it to see Joffrey dead, but Tommen? She loved Tommen. Tommen was innocent and sweet. The possibility was horrifying and she didn't want to think about it any longer. A bit nervous Myrcella opened the window and looked for the crow. But the bird was gone, only a mild wind tickled her face.

Myrcella closed her eyes and allowed the kind, southern sun to warm her face. Slowly the memory of her dream faded away, but Myrcella knew the dream would return. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. Still confused she leaned out of the window. The view was beautiful. The Riverlands were green and bright, totally different from the grim and frozen forests of Winterfell or the reeking slums of King's Landing. And now a war was destroying those beautiful Riverlands. Joffrey was responsible for this war. Her brother's madness and stupidity. And her mother's incompetence to control her insane, lunatic firstborn. It made her angry. The whole realm was suffering, because a mad child was sitting on the Iron Throne. A knock on the door ended her rumination. Robb was back.

"Myrcella, I have something for you. Two things", Robb called her.

Myrcella turned around. Robb had a crown on his head. The crown was an open circlet of hammered bronze with engraved runes, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords. Robb was holding a lighter and smaller copy of this crown in his hands, together with a short sword. Myrcella shortly closed her eyes. Her dream had predicted something like this. Even the appearance of the crowns. Not of gold, a crown of iron and bronze, with sword-shaped jags. Myrcella opened her eyes again, banished the dark dream from her mind and smiled at Robb.

"A King needs a crown. A Queen needs a crown as well. But Kings and Queens in the North don't wear fancy gold, their crowns are of iron and bronze. The metals of war and winter", Robb said.

"I like it", Myrcella answered and knelt before Robb.

"Myrcella, you don't have to kneel", Robb said smiling.

"But now I want to, my King", Myrcella responded.

"My Queen, now and always", Robb said and put the second crown on her head.

The metal was cold and heavy. A crown had to be heavy, no one should wear a crown light-minded, she thought and raised again.

"And this is for you as well. You wanted a sharp sword and I promised you to give you a sharp sword. The blade is short and fantastically light, but it is a real weapon. This blade is not a sparring sword, this blade kills. You know how to handle it, thanks to Lady Mormont. It is freshly forged", Robb said and presented her the short sword.

"Thank you, Robb. This means a lot to me", Myrcella answered and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it, but now I need your advise, Myrcella", Robb said.

"Of course, just ask", Myrcella responded.

"I want to do something, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. We need more allies to defeat Joffrey and the Lannisters. The Tullys are not enough. Lysa Arryn doesn't answer to mother's letters and Dorne is too far away. The Tyrells have already declared for Renly and Stannis is our enemy. Only the Greyjoys are still unbound. I'm planning to send Theon back to his father. Balon Greyjoy has the largest fleet in Westeros and the Ironborn are famous warriors. The Greyjoys will attack the Lannisters from the west and we will attack them from the east. Theon will be able to convince his father to join us. Theon is my friend, we grew up as brothers", Robb explained to her.

"Yes, I can see the possibilities. The Greyjoys could be useful allies, but are you sure of this? Your father invaded the Iron Islands, together with Robert Baratheon. After Balon Greyjoy betrayed the realm and started a foolish rebellion. Are you sure?", Myrcella answered.

"My mother told me not to send Theon to his father. My mother agrees to negotiate with the Greyjoys, but she wants me to keep Theon at my side", Robb said.

"And what do you think?", Myrcella said.

"I trust Theon and I believe we will be able to overcome old hostilities. Starks and Greyjoys can be allies. Friends. But if I just send some random lord to negotiate, Balon Greyjoy won't respect my offer. Theon is Balon's last son, his heir. Surely Balon Greyjoy will be glad to have him back", Robb said.

"Then you should do it. You can't always follow your mother. You need to make your own decisions. You can't trust Balon, but you can trust Theon. I don't like Theon, but Theon likes you. Theon sees you as a brother and he fought for you in the Whispering Wood. Theon won't betray you. Send him to his father", Myrcella said.

"Good. Now we should attend the council meeting", Robb said and took her arm.

"And I will announce my pregnancy to the Northern Lords. We have waited long enough", Myrcella said.

 **Myrcella is not an idiot, she is inexperienced. She is smart, but she doesn't know anything about Ironborn culture. She knows nothing about _'We do not sow'_ and _'What is dead may never die'._ Robb made a mistake and Myrcella made the same mistake. They both consider Balon Greyjoy just a typical Great Lord, like Mace Tyrell, Renly Baratheon or Hoster Tully. Someone you can negotiate with. Of course Balon Greyjoy is a stubborn, fiercely independent, short-sighted, stupid marauder, but they don't know him. Theon doesn't know his father any more. Robb is not perfect and Myrcella is not perfect. They made a mistake and they will have to deal with the consequences. **

**My story is NOT like: Robb is a military genius, but a horrible politician and Myrcella will always prevent him from making political blunders. This would be too simple.**


	27. A Warning

**Chapter 27 – A Warning**

 **I apologise for not updating for such a long time, but I'm currently very busy with preparing for my exams. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to update more regularly.**

 _Robb_

Together with Myrcella Robb attended the council meeting. They had many important things to discuss, particularly their future alliances with Renly and House Greyjoy. His lords wouldn't like the idea, but they desperately needed allies. No one dared to openly say it, but House Lannister was much more powerful than the North. Without help from another Great House they had no hope to defeat them. They needed this alliance and his lords had to realise this. It was his task to convince them. An almost impossible task. His lords would gladly accept an alliance with Renly, but would they accept an alliance with the hated and despised Greyjoys?

"Are you afraid?", Myrcella asked him.

"No, I'm not afraid, but I'm nervous. What if they don't support my plan? My lords made me king and they can easily overthrow me if they want to", Robb answered.

"They won't do that. You are their hero. You won every battle. They love you. Your lords won't like your plan, but they will still back you", Myrcella said.

"You are right, I shouldn't worry so much", Robb replied and opened the door to the great hall of Riverrun.

Cheering the Northern lords got up to greet their king. Myrcella had been right, they loved him. But would they continue to love him after a lost battle? Robb didn't want to find out. He had to be careful. He had to convince them. They had to realise the importance of this alliance with Balon Greyjoy. Together with Myrcella he sat down.

"My lords, we have many important matters to discuss, but first my wife has to tell you something", Robb told them and smiled at Myrcella.

"The Old Gods have answered our prayers. I'm pregnant with Robb's child, my lords. The North has an heir", Myrcella said and put Robb's hand on her belly.

Again his lords cheered. They loved not only him, but her as well, Robb thought. No one would question Myrcella's origin any more. With Myrcella's pregnancy their marriage was solidified. Their rule was solidified. Robb waited until the crowd had calmed down again.

"If it's a boy, I will name him 'Eddard', in honour of my late father", Robb said.

"Your father would be proud, Your Grace", Lord Glover said.

"Yes, he would, my lord. And believe me, I haven't forgotten why he is no longer with us. Joffrey will pay for my father's death. I will defeat Joffrey and I will avenge my father's death", Robb said.

"We are with you, Your Grace, now and always. I would gladly crush the skull of this golden bastard with my own hands, but Lord Eddard was your father. You deserve the honour of killing Joffrey, King Robb", the Greatjon said.

"Thank you, my lord. But unfortunately we can't defeat the false King Joffrey without help. And we shouldn't forget about Stannis. He is our enemy too. We need allies. We can't win this war without allies", Robb said.

"We have the Tullys", Lord Karstark said.

"Forgive me, my lord, but the strength of the Riverlands is not enough. We never used to be a great military power and we are weakened by the Lannister's early attacks", Lord Blackwood said.

"Coward!", Lord Umber roared.

"No, he is not a coward, he is a wise man, because he knows the truth. The North and the Riverlands are not strong enough to win this war. We need more allies", Myrcella said.

"My sister, Lysa Arryn, is the best choice. She hasn't answered to my letters, but maybe the ravens couldn't reach the Eyrie. We should send an envoy to the Vale. We can't trust the other Great Houses and most of them have already declared for someone else. But House Arryn is our friend", his mother said and gave him a stern look.

Robb could hear an approving murmuring in the Great Hall in response. He had already told his mother about his plan and she heavily objected it. She had tried everything to change his mind and now she had tried again. But they couldn't wait any more for a response from House Arryn. Maybe the ravens had failed to reach the Eyrie, maybe Lady Lysa was just too lazy to answer, it didn't matter. They needed allies now.

"Lysa Arryn never answered to our letters and we don't have time to wait any longer. We need allies and we need them now. Renly and the Greyjoys are possible allies. I'm planning to send Theon to his father as our envoy and someone else to Renly and the Tyrells", Robb said.

The crowd exploded, as he had expected. Everyone was shouting and roaring. It was a terrible chaos.

"Your Grace, may I speak", the Greatjon yelled. His voice was louder than a thunderstorm.

"Of course, Lord Umber", Robb said.

"Renly is an effeminate boy and the Greyjoys are treacherous bastards and we don't need effeminate boys and treacherous bastards. We don't need the Greyjoys, we don't need Renly and we don't need any other House from the South! We will make the North strong again! We will make the North proud again! We will make the North great again! We will accomplish that and we don't need any help from the South to accomplish that! The North doesn't need anyone! Our strength is enough!" the Greatjon roared.

"I disagree with you, Lord Umber. Only a fool would think like this. No one is able to win without allies. We need at least one more Great House at our side if we want to overpower the Lannisters. But I also disagree with you, King Robb. Joining forces with Renly is a good idea, but we shouldn't ally with the Greyjoys and we certainly shouldn't send Theon to his father. Balon Greyjoy is as fraudulent as the sea, like all Ironborn. They are filthy pirates, nothing more. They don't care about improving their position, they only care about pillaging, burning and marauding. Maybe you can convince them to raid the Westerlands, but as soon as they are finished there, they will turn on the North. It is their way of live", Roose Bolton quietly said.

They crowd was silent again, Robb noticed. Again the Leech Lord's whispering voice had been more effective than the Greatjon's savage roar.

"Renly has a big army, but he doesn't have a fleet. If we wish to defeat the Lannisters, we need ships to attack them from the western sea. We need Renly _and_ the Greyjoys to defeat them. If you don't want to defeat the Lannisters, what do you want then, Lord Bolton?", Robb asked him and directly looked into his colourless eyes.

"We don't have to win the war. We only have to hold on long enough. We should wait. We should withdraw our armies behind the Trident and secure the lands we have. There we should wait until our enemies have killed each other. Then we should declare for the survivor", Lord Bolton said.

"Coward!", Lord Umber angrily yelled.

"We can't do that! It would mean to give up the southern Riverlands. Impossible!", Lord Blackwood said.

"I agree with Lord Blackwood", Edmure Tully said, "House Tully has sworn to protect the people of the Riverlands. All off them! We can't allow the Lannisters to conquer the southern part of the Riverlands."

"The Lannisters have already conquered this area. We are not strong enough to take it back. Even if we could manage to fully retake it, we couldn't hold it permanently. The Riverlands south of the Trident are vast and they don't have any natural borders. We must not overstrain our forces", Lord Bolton said.

Lord Bolton had a point, Robb secretly told himself, but the other lords, especially the Riverlords, would never agree to this strategy. Robb simply couldn't agree to this plan, he couldn't abandon the people in the southern Riverlands. They had to protect them. A King had to protect his people. In order to protect them, they had to drive out the Lannisters from these lands and they needed allies to do that. They needed Renly and the Greyjoys.

"I agree with you, King Robb. We need allies", Lord Glover said.

"I agree with King Robb", Ser Wendel Manderly said.

"I simply want to exterminate the Lannisters, whatever it costs. They have to pay for the death of my sons", Lord Karstark said.

"I agree with Lord Bolton. Sometimes waiting is smarter than acting", Maege Mormont said.

"No! Never! Not in a thousand years!", Edmure Tully shouted.

"We can't leave the Riverlords. They fought at our side and they fought bravely. They are our brothers", Lord Flint from the Mountain Clans said.

"If you agree to the Leech Lord's plan, Your Grace, you won't be the King of the Trident any more. If the North gives up the Riverlands, the Riverlands will give up the North", Lord Blackwood added.

"Without the North the Lannisters would have trampled the Riverlands. Lord Tywin would be feasting with his men in your castle right now, _fucking Southerner_ ", Lord Tallhart yelled at Lord Blackwood.

"Apologise or I will ripe out your tongue!", Lord Blackwood furiously answered and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

It was horrible, Robb thought. Lord Tywin would laugh at them. Why are they such fools, he asked himself and looked at Myrcella. According to her facial expression she wanted to ripe out everyone's tongue. Maybe it would work, he thought sarcastically and got up.

"Enough, my lords, enough. You will do no such thing, Lord Blackwood. And you, Lord Tallhart, you won't insult anyone again. I'm your King and as your King I made my decision. We won't give up half of the Riverlands, we will defend our lands and our people. We will ally with Renly and the Greyjoys to defeat the Lannisters. We will defeat the Lannisters, we will defeat Stannis, we will defeat anyone who threatens us. Together with our future allies we will be able to defeat the Lannisters. This is my decision and everyone will accept it", Robb said and looked at them.

Now the crowd was silent. For the first time Robb overruled his council. For the first time a decision was not willingly accepted by everyone. Was this a mistake? Robb didn't know, but he would know soon.

"No one opposes my plan? Good, then you are allowed to leave, my lords. Have a nice day", Robb said.

Only Myrcella and his mother staid in the room. Again his mother gave him this stern look.

"Robb, I'm begging you, don't send Theon to his father, don't ally with the Greyjoys. They betrayed King Robert and they will betray you. They don't know loyalty. Lord Bolton was right, they are filthy pirates, nothing more", his mother said.

"We can't argue among ourselves. Robb is our King and he made this decision. We have to accept it and I don't believe Robb made this decision easy. Your son is no fool, Lady Catelyn", Myrcella said.

"Mother, you have to understand. We need ships to defeat the Lannisters and we don't have ships. Renly doesn't have ships. But the Greyjoys have ships", Robb said.

"But you can't trust them", his mother said.

"I trust Theon. He is like a brother to me", Robb answered.

"I don't believe Theon would betray Robb. They grew up together", Myrcella said.

"And you, My Queen, you grew up together with Joffrey. Does that mean you would trust him?", his mother said.

"Don't compare Theon to Joffrey! Never compare anyone to Joffrey! My brother is an unimaginable monster and you don't know him!", Myrcella angrily answered.

"Joffrey murdered Ned. I know he is a monster!", his mother said.

"Stop arguing", Robb said.

"I don't like Theon, but Theon likes Robb. Theon is loyal to Robb", Myrcella said.

"I trust Theon and Theon trusts me", Robb said.

"Maybe we can trust Theon, but that doesn't mean we should trust his father", his mother said.

That was true, Robb had to admit. But even if Balon Greyjoy intended to betray them, Theon would warn him. He would not allow it.

"Theon will convince his father to join our cause and surely Balon Greyjoy will be pleased if we return his son and heir to him", Robb said.

"If you want to do it, do it. Perhaps I should give Theon a chance", his mother finally said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, mother", Robb said.

"Now we can discuss other matters. We received a letter from the Blackfish with some important information this morning", Myrcella said.

"Bad news", Robb said.

"Why didn't you inform your lords?", his mother asked.

"Because I still don't know how to react", Robb replied.

"What news?", his mother asked.

"Sadly Lord Hornwood didn't recover from his wounds from the Battle at the Green Fork. Unfortunately my father killed his only child and heir, Daryn Hornwood, in the Whispering Wood", Myrcella explained.

"House Hornwood is dead, only old Lady Donella is left", Robb added.

"We have to react quickly. Otherwise the neighbours of House Hornwood, particularly the Boltons and the Manderlys, will fight over the now lordless lands. The last thing we need is a civil war among our own lords", his mother said.

"You are wrong, Myrcella, Daryn wasn't the only child of Lord Hornwood. There is another son, a bastard boy of twelve years. He is fostered at Deepwood Motte by Lord Glover. His name is Larence Snow", Robb said.

"You could legitimise him. You are the King. It is your right", his mother reluctantly said.

"Lady Donella wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like it. But it is the best solution", Myrcella said.

"I also don't like the idea, it reminds me of Jon Snow. A bastard shouldn't inherit the lands of his rightful half-siblings. But I can't see another way and we have to prevent a civil war in the North. The lands of the Hornwoods are rich and fertile, many lords want them. Most likely Lord Roose and Lord Wyman are already planning to sack Castle Hornwood", his mother said.

"Gods help us all if they try both at the same time", Robb said.

"We must interfere to prevent a bloodshed", Myrcella said.

"You are right. I will legitimise Lord Hornwood's bastard son and I will order the Glovers and the Karstarks to protect the lands of House Hornwood from anyone who tries to seize it", Robb said.

"A wise decision, my love. Now we should discuss our alliance with Renly", Myrcella said.

"Aren't you a threat to his claim on the Iron Throne, Myrcella? You are the believed daughter of Robert Baratheon. Children, including daughters, always rank ahead of siblings", his mother said with a concerned voice.

"Some people would think so, but this is wrong. I'm no threat to Renly's claim on the Iron Throne. The royal law of succession is different from the law of succession used by the rest of Westeros. After the Dance of Dragons, when Rhaenyra Targaryen challenged her younger brother Aegon II, leading to the most terrible war in known history, the Targaryen Kings changed the law, putting all female heirs behind all possible male heirs. No woman is allowed to claim the Iron Throne as long as there is a living male relative of the previous king. Only if Joffrey, Tommen, Stannis and Renly are dead, I will be allowed to sit on the Iron Throne", Myrcella explained.

"I understand, but will Renly understand that as well?", his mother asked.

"I know Renly. We lived together at the Red Keep. For the most time of my live I believed him to be my uncle. Renly is not Stannis. Renly is gentle and reasonable and he is not capable of murdering a girl in order to secure his claim to the Iron Throne. Stannis would murder me without hesitation, Stannis would murder his own brother to get the Iron Throne. But Renly wouldn't do something like this. Renly is nice", Myrcella explained.

"Very good. Let's ally with that nice King", Robb said laughing.

"I agree. Renly is a good choice. I know him too. Ned knew him. Renly is a decent man. But I still don't want to send Theon to his father", his mother said.

"We won't talk about this again. We will join forces with Renly and the Greyjoys", Robb responded.

"Okay, okay. Do what you want, you are the King and my son. I will always support you. But who will travel to Renly?", his mother said.

"I intended to send you, mother", Robb said

"No, I will go", Myrcella said.

"I understand, Myrcella, you know Renly much better than we do, but you are pregnant. I don't think you should travel", Robb said.

"She is in the third month, she is still able to travel, my son", his mother said.

"But it is dangerous", Robb said.

"I know it is dangerous, but I will be careful. I will have a strong escort and I will travel under the peace flag", Myrcella said.

Robb didn't like the idea, they would be separated for many weeks, but Myrcella had a point. She knew Renly well and she was familiar with all those southern politics of scheming and backstabbing. Sending her to negotiate with Renly would be a good decision. But still...Robb didn't want to do it. Renly was at Bitterbridge in the northern Reach, the journey would be long and dangerous. Myrcella would have to travel through the disputed lands between the Trident and the Blackwater. What if something happened to her? What if Stannis managed to capture her? What if Renly wasn't a decent man any more? But they needed Renly. Robb had to send Myrcella. She was the best choice for this task.

"I agree. You will travel south to negotiate with Renly", Robb said.

"Thank you, Robb, this means a lot to me. But I won't negotiate with Renly, I will negotiate with the Tyrells. They are the true power behind Renly", Myrcella said.

"I think so as well. Send my regards to Lord Mace", Robb responded and kissed her cheek.

"Ha, I don't think Lord Oaf has anything to say in such important matters. Lord Oaf may be the stomach of House Tyrell, but his mother, Lady Olenna, is the mind. I will have to negotiate with the Queen of Thorns", Myrcella said and laughed.

"Now I'm glad I won't be the one to travel to Bitterbridge", his mouther said with a smile.

This is the reason why I need her so much, Robb thought. Myrcella knew many things he and his mother didn't knew.

"When do you want to leave?", Robb asked her.

"Now. But before I leave I have to discuss something with you in private", Myrcella said.

"I will look for my father, Lord Hoster", his mother said and left the great hall.

Now Robb was a bit sad. It was not easy for his mother. Robb did not know his grandfather well, but in his memory Lord Hoster always used to be a strong and good-looking elderly man, just like his younger brother, the Blackfish. It made him sad to see him like this and he felt sorry for his mother.

"What do you want to discuss?", he asked her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to love you before I leave", Myrcella said grinning.

"But we are in the great hall", Robb said.

"Yes, we are in the great hall and I don't see anyone else in the great hall", Myrcella said and opened her dress.

"We have to be quick", Robb said and grabbed her head to kiss her lips.

 _Myrcella_

Their love was a wild storm and after a few minutes it was over. Now she was ready to leave. It would be hard to be separated from him, but she was doing it for him. They needed allies and Myrcella would convince Renly and his Tyrell masters to support Robb.

"That was good", Robb said and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it was", she replied and softly touched his cheek. Robb's face was still hot.

"I have to change my cloths. I can't travel in a dress", Myrcella said.

"I wish to speak to Theon on last time before he departs. I will meet you in our room when I'm done with him", Robb said.

"All right, I will be there", Myrcella said and left the great hall.

Back in her rooms she switched into her riding cloths. She also took the sword Robb had given to her and a dagger. Thanks to Lady Mormont's training she was now able to use her weapons. Hopefully she would never truly need them. Myrcella watched herself in the mirror and she saw a tall young woman, wearing leather armour and weapons. She was dressed like a man, Myrcella noticed. Pleased she walked a away from the mirror and sat down on the bed to wait for Robb. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door.

"Robb, is it you?", Myrcella asked.

"No, it's me. May I come in, my dear?", Lady Catelyn answered.

"Of course", Myrcella said and her mother-in-law entered the room.

"You remind me of Arya", Lady Catelyn said and looked at Myrcella's sword.

"I'm sure she is alive. We will get Arya back", Myrcella said.

"I pray to the Gods you are right", Lady Catelyn said.

"Why are you here?", Myrcella asked her mother-in-law.

"I wanted to say farewell and wish you a safe journey", Lady Catelyn said.

"Why are you here?", Myrcella asked again.

"I...I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to speak to you about Robb and his plan. About Theon. I can't change Robb's mind, but perhaps you can. Myrcella, we can't trust Theon, we can't trust the Greyjoys. We mustn't send Theon to his father. Theon is a hostage to ensure the loyalty of his father. We can't send him away. This is a mistake, believe me, Myrcella", Lady Catelyn said.

"I encouraged Robb to do it", Myrcella answered.

"I know, Robb told me. But maybe I can change your mind. You are a bit more reasonable than Robb. Myrcella, we must not do it. We must not send Theon to his father. We must not trust the Greyjoys", Lady Catelyn said.

"We need the Greyjoys", Myrcella answered.

"We don't need the Greyjoys. Balon Greyjoy hates us, because Ned and Robert Baratheon defeated him. There are other possible allies", Lady Catelyn said.

"You are talking about your sister, Lady Lysa", Myrcella said.

"I know she doesn't answer to our letters, but the Eyrie is remote and isolated. Maybe the ravens failed to reach it. Maybe an envoy could...", Lady Catelyn said.

"My lady, the last time you saw your sister was at the end of Robert's Rebellion. Have you met her in more recent times?", Myrcella interrupted her.

"What do you mean?", Lady Catelyn said.

"Lady Lysa has changed. She is no longer the sweet girl of your memories, Lady Catelyn. Life at court has changed her. She has turned into a bitter and fat hag. She was cruel to her servants and she despised her husband, Jon Arryn. She wasn't saddened at all when Lord Jon was poisoned. And she is doting on her son, _Sweetrobin,_ even worse than my mother is doting on Joffrey. Lysa's _Sweetrobin_ is sickly, effeminate and mean through the bones. Furthermore Lady Lysa was always in the company of Lord Baelish and I don't believe this whoremonger had a good influence on her. I don't know what Littlefinger was whispering into Lysa's ears, maybe I don't want to know. But my point is, Lady Catelyn, Lysa Arryn won't help us and if you mistrust the Greyjoys, you should mistrust your sister as well", Myrcella told her.

"But Lysa is my blood...", Lady Catelyn said.

"She _was_ your blood. Now she is...I don't know what she is. She won't come to our aid", Myrcella said.

"But that doesn't mean we should trust the Greyjoys", Lady Catelyn said.

"I never said I would trust them", Myrcella answered a bit angry.

"Maybe you are on your guard, but Robb isn't. Robb is trusting Theon blindly", Lady Catelyn said.

"Robb isn't a fool", Myrcella said.

"I ask you one last time. Change his mind!", Lady Catelyn said.

"If you couldn't, I can't do it neither. And he is our King. He made a decision and we have to respect that decision. If Robb's authority is always questioned by his mother or his wife, Robb's rule will crumble", Myrcella said.

"Maybe I was wrong. I should have more trust in him", Lady Catelyn.

"You care about your son. That isn't wrong", Myrcella said.

"I wish you a safe journey, my dear" ,Lady Catelyn said and left again.

Myrcella tried to think about her words. What if Lady Catelyn was right? What if they were making a terrible mistake? Would Theon betray Robb? Myrcella couldn't believe it. Theon and Robb were like brothers. Myrcella didn't like the way Theon was looking at her sometimes, but Theon was always treating Robb with great respect.

Again Myrcella heard a knock on the door. This time it was Robb.

"Are you ready to leave?", Robb asked her.

"I'm ready. I will leave after I have said farewell to Jaime", Myrcella said. She decided not to tell Robb about her argument with his mother.

"Who will be the commander of your escort?", Robb asked.

Myrcella shortly thought about someone suitable and she quickly new the answer.

"Lady Mormont's first daughter, Dacey Mormont. I need another woman at my side during this trip", Myrcella said.

"A wise decision. You will be safe with her", Robb said.

"I wish you good luck. Be on your guard, my love", Robb said.

"Don't lose your Kingdom", Myrcella said and threw herself into his arms.

"I will miss you", Robb whispered into her ear.

"And I will miss you", Myrcella whispered back and kissed his warm lips.

They kept holding the kiss until they both needed to breath.

"Go now or I will change my mind and force you to stay with me", Robb said with a smile.

"I will bring you the Tyrells", Myrcella said and left the room.

She quickly felt a bit emptier after she had closed the door. Now she had to say farewell to Jaime. He wasn't in the dungeons any more. Robb had agreed to imprison him in a more comfortable room in one of the towers. Unfortunately it was the highest tower of Riverrun. On her way to Jaime she unexpectedly encountered Theon.

"Are you leaving as well?", Theon asked her with his usual sneer.

"Yes, Theon. I wish you good luck. Your mission is very important for our success", Myrcella answered.

"Don't you want to give me a proper goodbye?", Theon said and blocked her way.

"Farewell Theon. I wish you a safe journey and may the Gods protect you", Myrcella answered annoyed.

"Don't be so shy", Theon said and grabbed her arm.

Now he had gone too far.

"Get your hands off me immediately!", Myrcella said calmly.

"Come on, just one kiss", Theon said grinning and grabbed her hip as well.

"I warn you one more time. Get your hands off me! Now! I won't give you a third chance!", Myrcella said and secretly reached for her dagger.

"Just a kiss from the golden beauty", Theon said and tried to kiss her lips.

Myrcella acted. She rapidly slashed the dagger over Theon's right arm and pressed the cold steel against his throat. Theon screamed like a little baby and stared at his bleeding arm.

"You fucking whore. Fucking Lannister slut", Theon yelled in pain and raised his unharmed arm to hit her.

"Don't even think about it", Myrcella said and pressed the dagger harder against his throat, "Attack me and I will cut your throat. Now take your hands behind your back. Now!", Myrcella commanded.

Theon reluctantly did as she said.

"Close your eyes and move three steps away from me", Myrcella said.

Again Theon did as she said.

"You are allowed to open your eyes again", Myrcella said.

Theon opened his eyes and looked at her in shock and surprise.

"If you touch me again, you will lose a finger", Myrcella said.

"You can't speak to me like this!", Theon shouted and tried to hit her.

But Myrcella quickly jumped aside and Theon's fist hit the hard stone wall behind her.

"AHHHH", Theon screamed and fell on his knees. Lady Mormont's training was indeed useful, Myrcella told herself.

"I pity you", Myrcella said and cleaned her dagger with Theon's cloak before she walked away to visit Jaime.

 **Myrcella doesn't make empty threats, she is a true Lannister. She learned her lessons from Lord Tywin, she was absolutely serious about cutting his throat and she certainly will cut off one of his fingers if Theon touches her again.**


	28. The Queen and the Witch

**Chapter 28 – The Queen and the Witch**

 **This chapter reveals a bit more about Myrcella's painful family live at the Red Keep. I hinted at it previously, but I didn't tell the whole story. She has buried this things deep inside her mind, she has built a wall around this memories and she has managed to nearly forget about it. Now the memories are coming back after Theon's sexual assault on her.**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella tried to forget about what had just happened. What Theon had done...it was nothing, she tried to convince herself. It was nothing. Just an act of pitiful stupidity. Everything was all right, she was fine. Nothing bad had happened, she told herself. Theon had always wanted her and Myrcella had always known this. Theon envied Robb. He envied Robb for his status, for his happy family, for his glory and for his wife. The 'Golden Beauty'. A bad nickname. Trivial and simple-minded. It reduced her to her appearance. It could have been nice if Robb had said it, because she knew Robb didn't only love her because of her body, Robb loved everything about her. Of course Robb liked her body, but he was able to look behind her body. Robb loved her appearance and her nature. Theon wasn't like Robb. Theon was simply judging women by their appearance. Other attributes didn't matter. Theon's nickname had exposed this difference between Robb and Theon. If Theon looked at her, he would see a desirable thing. If Robb looked at her, he would see his love. Myrcella pitied and despised Theon for this attitude. Unfortunately a lot of men were behaving like Theon, but it was the truth. In their opinion men were rulers and women were prey. Just things they could grab and touch at any point. Precious things, things men were allowed to use as it pleased them. Theon had tried to remind her of that, to show her her place in the world. Luckily she had proven him wrong; she was not a thing existing solely for a men's pleasure and she had shown him his place. His place was at her knees! She was the Queen, he was a hostage, son of a treacherous lord. She was not a thing existing solely for a men's pleasure. Theon's behaviour was the behaviour of a rutting animal.

"If a man uses the thing between his legs for thinking, he is lost", her grandfather once told her. It was correct, totally correct. Theon was always using this part of his body for thinking, Myrcella thought. Sometimes she was secretly questioning the existence of his brain.

No, what Theon had done to her wasn't an assault, it wasn't treason, it was just stupidity and uncontrolled desire. Was it? Or was she lying to herself? Myrcella's head seemed to explode. She couldn't think about anything else while she was walking to Jaime's room. During the...incident she had been absolutely cold. Her self-control had been perfect. She had foreseen Theon's action and she had been able to react. To defend herself. To punish him. To teach him a lesson. It hadn't troubled her at all. But now...it was different. She was troubled now. And scared, she noticed. Myrcella was walking faster than usual, she was scanning the hallways like a hunted deer. She was still holding her dagger! Why was she still holding her dagger?! She wasn't in danger any more. Or maybe she was in danger. Maybe Theon was following her to get his revenge. Myrcella looked behind, but Theon wasn't there. Perhaps he was lurking in the shadows to surprise her. She had humiliated him, she had damaged his honour and now Theon would punish her, Myrcella thought.

"No, this is nonsense. Stop it, don't think like this. Theon can't hurt anyone with his injured arm. If Theon does something like this again, Robb will take his head", Myrcella told herself.

It didn't work. The nonsense was still inside her head. The nonsense was blocking her thoughts, it was eating her mind, it was overpowering her. Myrcella felt wounded and dirty. Theon had offended her honour, he had treated her like a tavern whore. He had touched her, he had grabbed her body, he had tried to kiss her lips. Theon had done something only Robb was allowed to do. There was a pain in her arm and in her hips, where Theon had grabbed her. A pain that hadn't been there until now. Myrcella examined her arm, but there was nothing. She had expected to see fingerprints and bruises, but there was nothing. Nothing and an unexplainable pain. Myrcella leaned against the cold stone wall. Images were appearing in her head. Images of the past, a long forgotten past.

She was eleven years again and she was desperately trying to keep the door closed. Joffrey was beating and kicking against the door from outside with all his strength.

"Let me in, sweet sister!", Joffrey shouted.

"No, I won't let you in, monster", Myrcella answered with tears in her eyes and pressed herself against the door.

She had tried to protect Tommen from Joffrey's cruelty and now her older brother wanted to punish her.

"I'm your future King and you will let me in. I command it!", Joffrey screamed.

"No! You won't hurt me again! You won't hurt Tommen again!", Myrcella shouted back.

The door was slowly opening. Joffrey was a boy and he was older than her. She was too weak to stop him.

"Worthless whore! Let me in", Joffrey said.

The door opened and Myrcella stumbled, falling on her back.

"AHHHH! You will never disobey me again! I AM THE PRINCE!", Joffrey yelled.

"You are a monster", Myrcella answered.

"Slut!", Joffrey angrily said and hit her.

"No, please", Myrcella said crying.

"I'm going to be King and I can always do what I want", Joffrey said and hit her again.

Myrcella tasted blood on her lips.

"Don't touch me!", Myrcella said

"Whore! You can't resist me! You have no right to disobey me", Joffrey said.

His face was red, red like blood and his eye were gleaming in madness.

"You have no right to hurt me", Myrcella replied.

"I have the right to hurt everyone. I'm the future King", Joffrey yelled and grabbed her.

"No, please. What are you doing?", Myrcella said.

"You are a whore and I'm punishing you like a whore", Joffrey said and tore her dress to pieces.

"No!", Myrcella screamed when Joffrey grabbed her naked breast.

"Shut up", Joffrey said and pressed his hand against her mouth.

This was a mistake. Her brother was so stupid. Myrcella bit his hand and Joffrey released her from his grip. Again Myrcella tasted blood on her lips, but now it was her brother's.

"AHHHHH! Whore, slut, I will have your head on a spike!", Joffrey yelled in pain and tried to hit her again.

But this time Myrcella didn't let it happen. She grabbed a heavy golden candle holder from a nearby table and banged it against her brother's head.

Joffrey fell to the ground and pressed his hands against his bleeding temple. Her brother was whining and screaming like a little baby.

"You...you...will die for this", he stammered and tried to reach for his dagger.

But again Myrcella was faster. She quickly hit his hand with the candle holder and took away her brother's dagger.

The weapon was gilded and decorated with a lot of jewels, but the blade was sharp, Myrcella noticed satisfied. She pressed the dagger against Joffrey's chest.

"Get out of here or I will become a kinslayer", Myrcella said.

"You can't...", Joffrey tried to say.

"I can", Myrcella answered and softly cut his cheek.

"Out! Now!", she said.

Joffrey left, but not without giving her a hateful glance.

"At some day I will kill you for what you did to me and Tommen, I promise. At someday you will feel the cold touch of death and you will know it was me", Myrcella said.

"I suppose you will miss your toy weapon", Myrcella said and threw the laughably ornamented dagger out of her window into Blackwater Bay.

But a few weeks later Joffrey visited her again and this time he attacked her with such ferocity that only the Hound was able to stop him. Luckily this was the last time Joffrey had come to her room.

"My Queen?", someone called her.

"What?", Myrcella answered confused. Her dark memory slowly faded away.

"My Queen, are you all right? You wanted to depart for Bitterbridge almost half an hour ago", Dacey Mormont asked her concerned and put her armoured hand on Myrcella's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Lady Dacey. It's just...my pregnancy", Myrcella answered.

"Are you sure, Your Grace? Why are you holding a dagger?", Dacey Mormont said.

"Yes, but thank you for your sympathy. We will leave soon, I just want to visit my uncle before I go", Myrcella said and gave her a smile.

"As you wish, my Queen. I will be in the courtyard", Dacey Mormont said.

"I will join you as soon as possible. We have an important mission at Bitterbridge", Myrcella said and started walking again.

A few minutes later she reached Jaime's new tower cell. It was more comfortable than the dungeons, but her father was still a prisoner. Myrcella really wanted to release him, but it was impossible. It would be treason, she would betray Robb, it would weaken Robb's position. She would not do it. Her loyalty to Robb was stronger than her loyalty to her old family. Myrcella took a breath and opened the door with her key. She entered and locked the door behind her.

"My own daughter is my jailer", Jaime said laughing.

"I suppose I'm a more welcome visitor than the jailer", Myrcella responded and tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"Something is wrong with you", Jaime said.

"No, I'm fine", Myrcella said.

"No, you are not. Something happened and why are you holding a dagger?", Jaime said.

"Father, I'm fine, please...", Myrcella tried to say.

"No, you are not. Don't lie to your father. Tell me what happened. You look horrible. Did Robb smile at another woman?", Jaime said and winked at her.

"No, it wasn't Robb. Robb would never hurt me. It was...Theon", Myrcella answered.

She sensed a warm tear on her cheek.

"Myrcella? What happened? If Theon hurt you, I will personally kill this Greyjoy scum", Jaime said and hugged her.

"Theon...Theon...Theon touched me", Myrcella whispered and blinked away the tears.

"He did what?!", Jaime said infuriated.

"He touched me and I rewarded him with a big, nice scar on his arm. With this dagger", Myrcella said and put the weapon on a nearby table.

"That's my girl. A slimy squid can't defeat a lioness", Jaime said.

"But how are you going to punish him? It means death to attack your King or Queen. Will Robb carry out the sentence? Northern rulers always do that personally, I was told", Jaime said.

"What?", Myrcella asked.

"Theon assaulted you. Maybe he wanted to rape you. You have to punish him", Jaime said.

"Theon touched me. I can't take his head for this. Joffrey did things far worse to me", Myrcella said.

"That's no excuse for what Theon did", Jaime said.

"Theon...he was just stupid", Myrcella said.

"No, he was not just stupid, don't lie to yourself, Myrcella. Theon wanted to force himself upon you. You are his Queen and he assaulted you. He attacked your body and your honour. This must be punished or he will do it again. Myrcella, you are under shock, free yourself. Don't protect him, protect yourself. You have to realise what Theon did. It wasn't just stupidity. He touched you against your will. A married woman, his Queen. What would Lady Catelyn do? What would your mother do?", Jaime said.

"We can't punish Theon. We need him", Myrcella said shivering.

"Why do you need him?", Jaime asked her.

"We need him to gain his father's support for Robb's cause. Theon will go to the Iron Islands", Myrcella said.

"What?! Have you lost your mind? Balon Greyjoy?! You want to ally with Balon Greyjoy?! This man betrayed his King in the past and he will do it again. He won't ally with you, he will attack you as soon as his son is back at the Iron Islands. I thought you were smarter", Jaime almost shouted.

"Robb can't win without allies", Myrcella said.

"Yes, but the Greyjoys won't ally with you if you return Theon to them. They will betray you", Jaime said.

"But Theon is Robb's friend", Myrcella said.

"Listen, girl! Robb's so called 'friend' attacked you, his beloved wife. Don't lie to yourself, Myrcella", Jaime said.

"Father...I...I...I can't...I don't know what to do. It's too much. Robb, the war, you and mother, the lie about my origin, the baby inside me and now this...It's too much. I'm afraid. I'm so afraid", Myrcella said crying and pressed herself against him.

"Calm down, Myrcella. It's all right. Let your tears run wild until you feel better. Sometimes you are allowed to be weak. You can't always be strong. You wouldn't survive it. Sometimes you have to be weak", Jaime said and embraced her in his arms.

And Myrcella did as her father said. She allowed her tears to run until she hadn't any left and then she felt better. The nonsense in her head was gone. This short moment of weakness had restored her strength.

"Thank you, father", Myrcella said softly pressed his hands.

"I will always be there to help you, daughter", Jaime said.

"I know", Myrcella answered.

"Good and now you will walk straight ahead to Robb and tell him to throw Theon into a dungeon", Jaime said.

"Yes, I will do that", Myrcella said.

"A wise decision. But why did you visit me in the first place?", Jaime said.

"I'm going to meet with Renly Baratheon. He has the largest army of all Kings, he has the might of the Stormlands and the Reach. Renly was a friend of Lord Eddard and he will support Lord Eddard's son", Myrcella said.

"That's how I know my daughter. Renly will be a good ally. A powerful and trustworthy ally", Jaime said.

"Father, why are you helping Robb?", Myrcella said laughing.

"I'm not helping Robb, I'm helping you", Jaime said.

"That's more or less the same thing", Myrcella responded winking.

"You have a wicked tongue", Jaime said with a smile.

"Maybe I'm indeed my mother's daughter", Myrcella answered.

"The Seven help us, please no. The world wouldn't survive a second Cersei", Jaime said.

"I have to go now. King Renly is waiting", Myrcella said and hugged her father.

"Be on your guard", Jaime said.

"Farewell, father", Myrcella answered and left the room.

She felt strong and full of life. It had been a good idea to talk to her father. Now she would look for Robb and tell him to throw Theon into the deepest, darkest dungeon of Riverrun. After that she would finally depart for Bitterbridge.

 _Jaime_

Jaime was proud. Myrcella was making him proud. She was the strongest, the finest of his children. She would once become a great Queen. Maybe she already was. Myrcella was softer than Joffrey, but stronger than Tommen. She had Tyrion's charm, her mother's beauty and her grandfather's mind, without his cold cruelty. Hopefully this wouldn't be a problem at some day. Myrcella didn't have the stupid, stubborn, short-sighted, infamous honour of the Starks, but she always tried to see the good in people. She had tried to defend Theon, the very man who had attacked her a few minutes earlier. Cersei would have handed Theon over to Ilyn Payne without a second thought. Sometimes Myrcella still was a naïve child, but this would change soon. She had some lessons to learn, but she would learn them, Jaime was convinced. With her at his side this young Stark boy could win the war. Maybe father should be concerned, Jaime told himself. Unfortunately Myrcella wouldn't free him. First Jaime had hoped his daughter would give him a chance to break out, but obviously her loyalty to Robb was stronger. Myrcella truly loved him. Maybe Robb Stark wasn't such a dull and honourable fool as his father, Lord Eddard. Myrcella wouldn't love a boring man. Maybe he should give Robb Stark a chance. Of course they were enemies at the moment, but Jaime slowly started to respect and admire the young King in the North. But Jaime was still Robb Stark's prisoner and this fact made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Jaime didn't want to be a prisoner, not even the prisoner of his daughter's beloved husband. Being a prisoner was boring and it was making him tired. Sleepy Jaime let his eyes wander around and then he suddenly had to laugh. Myrcella had forgotten to take her dagger with her. It was still on the small table. Jaime again thanked the Gods for his daughter and took the weapon. It was only a dagger, but it was a start.

 _Myrcella_

Hastily Myrcella was walking to Robb's room. Jaime was right, she had to punish Theon. She had been a fool. She had lied to herself. Foolish, very foolish, but luckily Jaime had opened her eyes. She had to convince Robb not to send Theon to his father. Myrcella should have listened to Lady Catelyn, to Lord Bolton, to the other lords. They couldn't trust the Greyjoys, Theon had shown this to her. Theon was a hostage to ensure his father's loyalty. Theon's captivity was the only barrier between Balon Greyjoy and a new Ironborn uprising. Out of breath Myrcella entered Robb's room, but only Lady Catelyn was there.

"Myrcella, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the road to Bitterbridge right now?", Lady Catelyn asked her.

"Where is Robb? Where is Theon?", Myrcella asked her mother-in-law.

"Robb is on a patrol with some of his men. Theon has already left, he is on the road to Seaguard", Lady Catelyn answered.

"Damn it!", Myrcella angrily said.

"Is everything all right?", Lady Catelyn asked her confused.

"No, nothing is all right. Theon...betrayed us. We have to stop him. He mustn't reach the Iron Islands", Myrcella answered.

"I'm glad you started to mistrust Theon, but why now?", Lady Catelyn said.

"I don't have the time to explain it. Something happened. Theon attacked me. We have to stop him. But I can't wait any longer. I have to leave now. Nightfall is coming closer. Lady Catelyn, I want you to give the order to send out our best scouts to hunt Theon down and to throw him into a dungeon. Inform Robb as soon as possible. Theon is a traitor, Balon Greyjoy is a traitor and there is only one way to deal with traitors. Put a bounty on Theon's head and spread the word in the entire Riverlands. Inform the Mallisters at Seaguard. When I return from Bitterbridge, I want Theon in a dungeon", Myrcella told her.

"Theon attacked you?!", Lady Catelyn said.

"He did. Will you give the order as I said?", Myrcella spoke.

"I will, my dear, but I'm still confused", Lady Catelyn replied.

"Thank you, My Lady. Now I have to leave", Myrcella said.

"Farewell, dear girl. I wish you good luck. Send my regards to King Renly", Lady Catelyn said.

"I will", Myrcella answered and left.

Dacey Mormont was already waiting in the courtyard with her escort.

"My Queen, are you ready to leave?", Dacey Mormont asked.

"I'm ready", Myrcella answered and mounted her horse.

"Open the gate", Dacey Mormont said.

Lady Mormont's heir had the voice of a she-bear, just like her mother, Myrcella thought.

Now the party left the castle and crossed the bridge. Outside the safety of Riverrun the war-torn Riverlands awaited them. The land was still beautiful, lush, flowery and green, but it was hurt. Myrcella could see smoke between the trees and hills. Burning fields and destroyed villages. The journey to Bitterbridge would be dangerous, but luckily Myrcella had a strong escort. Thirty guards to ensure her safety. She looked back at the castle on last time and then she caught up to Dacey Mormont at the head of the party.

"We have to hurry, nightfall is close. We have to reach High Heart before dusk. It is the closest safe place on our road", Dacey said.

"I know. The land is dangerous at this days. Are the stories true? The stories about the army of wolves lead by a colossal she-wolf?", Myrcella asked while she continued riding.

"I don't know anything about a giant she-wolf in the Riverlands, but there is indeed a very large pack of wolves in this area. They are bold, bolder than they should be. Most wolves fear men, but those beasts do not hesitate to attack armed soldiers. Most of their victims are Lannister soldiers, but they killed some of our men as well. Last week a strong patrol of Karstark, Tallhart and Cerwyn men was ambushed by the beasts. Only five men managed to escape. Two days later we lost a group of Freys and Brackens to the wolves. Yesterday some of my Mormont men crossed paths with the wolves, but no beast attacked them. My men swear that a giant she-wolf, almost as large as horse, was leading them and that the she-wolf prevented the other wolves from attacking my men. Can you believe that, my Queen?", Dacey Mormont said.

"Strange, very strange. Hopefully we won't meet those army of wolves", Myrcella answered.

"I hope so as well", Dacey said.

"What else? Do you know other rumours?", Myrcella said.

"Do you want to hear some gossip, Queen Myrcella?", Dacey answered and winked at Myrcella.

"I want to hear some interesting gossip, Lady Dacey", Myrcella said and laughed.

"This morning I interrogated a captive Lannister officer. He told my some odd things about Harrenhal. It appears that a strange series of murders is terrorizing the Lannister army at Harrenhal. People are dying and it always looks like an accident, but of course it wasn't. No one is able to find the killer. Someone even tried to assassinate Lord Tywin. Unfortunately this time the mysterious killer failed, only some high-ranking knight of Lord Tywin died. Lord Tywin doubled the size of his personal guard and he executed dozens of his own men, but the killer is still free and he continues with his work", Dacey Mormont told her.

"Really? Someone managed to fool my grandfather. I was convinced miracles are impossible", Myrcella said and giggled.

"These are strange times, my Queen", Dacey Mormont said.

"Very strange times, Lady Dacey", Myrcella responded.

Myrcella enjoyed the company of the warrior lady. Dacey Mormont had a kind nature, despite her intimidating appearance. Actually, she was even beautiful and elegant. Lady Mormont's oldest daughter had high cheek bones, long, dark hair, warm brown eyes, a lovely neck, fair skin and a slender body. She would look nice in a dress of silk and velvet, maybe with some jewels on the neckline, Myrcella thought amused.

"Why are grinning, Queen Myrcella? Did I miss something funny?", Dacey Mormont said smiling.

"You are very beautiful, Lady Dacey", Myrcella said and laughed.

"Why is that funny, Your Grace?", Dacey Mormont answered and laughed as well.

"But you always dress in such cold steel. It suits you, I suppose. Grey steel here, black steel there to intimidate the enemy. I understand", Myrcella said.

"You understand I'm a shieldmaiden, I hope?", Dacey Mormont answered.

"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold of winter. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features", Myrcella spoke and giggled. It was funny to tease the grim she-bear with her own female beauty.

"Stop flirting with me. It is most disturbing", Dacey Mormont answered with a grin.

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck", Myrcella continued.

"You are insane. I would sooner let the Greatjon dress me", Dacey Mormont said laughing.

"It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!", Myrcella said giggling.

"Will the shoes be made of _cold steel_ , Your Grace?", Dacey Mormont said.

"I don' think so. Perhaps fine soft velvet, decorated with some pearls and jewels. Do you prefer rubies or sapphires? Maybe emeralds. No, wait, emeralds wouldn't match the colour of your eyes. What about garnets?", Myrcella said.

"Travelling with you won't be boring", Dacey Mormont said laughing.

"I'm an interesting person", Myrcella responded.

"That's...true", Dacey Mormont.

They continued riding and the sun slowly disappeared in the west. They arrived at the great hill of High Heart in the early evening. The hill was a sacred place to the Old Gods, once it had been a sanctuary of the Children of the Forest, according to the myths. Around the crown of the hill was a ring of weirwood stumps. The hill was surrounded by very flat, open land, making it nearly impossible to approach High Heart unseen.

"We will spend the night here. Make camp and scout the area. I don't want any unpleasant surprises this night", Dacey Mormont commanded.

"Of course, my lady", the captain of their guard replied.

"Do you know the stories about this place?", Dacey Mormont asked Myrcella.

"Yes, I do. Everyone knows the stories about High Heart. Some people believe a woods witch is living here", Myrcella answered.

"Fairy tells and myths", Dacey Mormont said.

"I wouldn't say so. These are strange times, remember?", Myrcella said.

"Maybe we will see some Grumkins and Snarks", Dacey Mormont said laughing.

"I always wanted to see a Grumkin", Myrcella responded.

After a short dinner Myrcella retired to her tent and tried to find some sleep, but she couldn't. Robb wasn't there. Robb wasn't there to hold her, to keep her warm, to love her. Without Robb her bed was cold and empty. She couldn't even drown her loneliness in wine, because she was pregnant. It was horrible. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Myrcella finally decided to get some fresh air. Myrcella took her sword, but she couldn't find her dagger. Most likely she had forgotten it at Riverrun. She put on a heavy fur coat and left her tent. Outside the air was chilly, but it wasn't a dark night. The full moon was dipping everything into its silver light.

"My Queen, where are you going?", a guard asked her

"I just need some fresh air. I won't go far away", Myrcella answered.

"I can't allow you to wander around alone. Lady Mormont has given orders", the guard said.

"I won't wander around, it's all right. You don't have to follow me", Myrcella said.

"As you wish, my Queen", the guard said and allowed Myrcella to leave the camp.

She approached the weir wood stumps. They had been cut down thousands of years ago, but it made her sad to see the holy trees like this. Dead and mutilated. Myrcella sat down on a stump and closed her eyes. The night was silent and peaceful. She could her the whispering leafs of the trees and the murmuring of a nearby creek. Myrcella heard the call of an owl and the quiet chirping of some crickets. The night was beautiful. Myrcella opened her eyes again and looked at the silver full moon and the stars. She spotted something strange in the eastern sky. A rising red star. It was far in the east, beyond Westeros, beyond the Free Cities, beyond the Dothraki Sea. It was rising from the eastern most end of the sky, where Asshai was. Myrcella had never seen this red star before.

"When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, change will come upon the world", a voice called her.

"Who is there? Show yourself!", Myrcella answered and drew her sword.

"You don't need this. I'm too old to hurt someone", the voice said.

Myrcella turned around and there was a very old and very small woman. She was smaller than a child, her face was wrinkled like an old apple and her white hair was so long it almost touched the ground. She had red eyes.

"Who are you?", Myrcella asked.

"I had many names, but today I'm called the Ghost of High Heart. This hill is my home and you are trespassers", the old dwarf woman said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...", Myrcella responded.

It was strange, but Myrcella wasn't afraid. The old woman seemed to be kind and peaceful.

"No need to apologise. You haven't disturbed my peace", the old woman said.

"What are you, my lady?", Myrcella asked.

"Ha, you are sweet. You are the first person to call me 'my lady'. I'm an old woman, Your Grace", the dwarf woman said.

"How do you know I'm a Queen?", Myrcella asked confused.

"I know many things, things that happened in the past and things that will happen in the future. This place is old and full of mysteries. The Old Gods are strong here", the old woman said.

"You are able to see the future? Do you see my future?", Myrcella asked her exited.

"We always want to know our future...until we know it", the Ghost of High Heart answered.

"Will you tell me about my future?", Myrcella again asked.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and her face was hot. She wanted to know it, she wanted to know everything.

"I will tell you, but I want something in return. Only a small price. A song", the old witch said.

"A song? I'm not a bard", Myrcella answered.

"But you have a lovely voice. Shall I begin?", the old dwarf woman said.

"Yes", Myrcella said.

"I warned you, my young and beautiful Queen. Now look into my eyes", the witch said.

Myrcella did as she said and stared into her burning red eyes.

"I see glory. Victory. Death.

I see daggers hiding in the shadows. Some of your friends are not your friends. They are plotting to kill you, the foreign Queen from the South and to kill your husband, the young King. Be on your guard, my young and beautiful Queen. Look into the shadows and destroy the shadows before they kill you. The shadows are not black, they are bright, white and sunny.

I see a great battle on the sea, a great victory. The Kraken is pulled out of the sea, the Kraken is torn to pieces by the Wolf and the Lion and you are watching smiling.

I see a great feast, a wedding. You are there, Robb is there, everyone is there. It is a warm and joyful day, but death is lurking in the shadows. The bridegroom dies, choked to death and the bride is watching in silent horror. You are looking at the corpse, smiling, with a mockingbird on your shoulder and with serpents in your golden hair. Robb is kissing you. He is proud, he is satisfied.

I see two towers. The towers are put on fire. People are screaming inside and you are watching smiling. You are holding the torch. Oh, how the are screaming. It is horrible. They towers crumble and the dead stones fall into a river of blood. You are watching smiling and you are singing a song. I don't like the song, it's a cruel song", the witch said.

I see a great betrayal. A city is sacked, taken by treason and again it was you, my young and beautiful Queen. You will defeat the other Queen and you will take the crown, but you won't wear it. You will give it to someone else.

I see a broken, dead family. Again you are watching, but this time with tears in your eyes.

I see a cold wind rising from the far North, from the Lands of Winter and a dragon rising from the East. The dragon is fighting against the cold wind, but the dragon can't win. The fight goes on and the dragon vanishes in a cloud of snow and ice. Everything is dark, so dark and cold.

Now I see nothing, only a red sword, bringing light into the eternal darkness.

So much death and you will be the Queen of Death", the Ghost of High Heart spoke.

Now Myrcella wished she would never have asked for her future. It was terrible. She didn't want to be the Queen of Death, she didn't want to drown her enemies in a sea of blood. Scared and frightened she tried to look away from the witch, but she had one final question.

"Will I become like my mother?", Myrcella asked.

"You will surpass your mother", the Ghost of High Heart answered.

"Now I want to hear the song you promised me. Do you know Jenny of Oldstones? I want to hear Jenny's Song", the witch said.

"You will hear Jenny's song", Myrcella answered and started to sing.


	29. Growing Tensions

**Chapter 29 – Growing Tensions**

 _Robb_

Robb returned to Riverrun with his outriders from the patrol in the late afternoon. He was tired and exhausted, but satisfied. They had successfully rooted out and killed a few Lannister scouts in the woods near Riverrun. A small victory, but his kingdom was a bit safer now. Robb passed through the gate and dismounted his horse. His mother was waiting for him in the courtyard. Robb promptly noticed that something was wrong. His mother seemed to be agitated, more than usual.

"Mother, what happened?", Robb asked her.

"My son, I have to speak to you. In private", his mother answered.

"Of course, mother. We will talk in Lord Hoster's solar, follow me", Robb said.

"Thank you, my son. It's a really important matter. Something happened and you have to react immediately", his mother said.

Robb followed his mother into the castle. Riverrun was overcrowded and busy. The castle was full of soldiers and peasants, refugees from the wart-torn Riverlands. Most of them had lost everything, their villages had been looted and destroyed, their fields burned. Now they had nothing left and they were seeking shelter. So many, so many people, Robb thought and looked at the commoners. They looked back at him, with desperate and hungry eyes. It was a difficult situation. It was his duty as a king to protect these people, but on the other hands their food supplies were limited. The harvest had been burned on the fields by the Lannisters. They were too many, too many refugees. If it went on like this, Riverrun would starve, Robb thought. Luckily the North itself had been left untouched by the war. They could send supplies from the North to the Riverlands, but it would take time. Time these desperate people didn't have, Robb told himself, while he was walking across the courtyard of Riverrun.

"How is my grandfather?", Robb asked his mother and opened the door into the castle.

"He is very weak. I don't think he has much time left. He won't see the next year", his mother said.

Her voice was shivering, Robb noticed.

"I will pay him a visit now", Robb said.

"That's very nice, thank you, but I have to tell you something...", his mother said and followed him into the castle.

"This can wait, I haven't visited my grandfather for days", Robb interrupted his mother.

"As you wish, my son", his mother said.

Together they walked upstairs until they reached his grandfather's solar. The setting sun was shining through the high arched windows. Lord Hoster's solar was dipped in red and golden light. His grandfather was sitting in a chair next to the window.

"I like the sun. It is warm. It makes me feel less dead", his grandfather said.

"You are not dead, Lord Hoster", Robb answered.

"But I will be soon. My time is over, but your time has come. I'm very proud of you, grandson", his grandfather said and turned around.

Robb startled. His grandfather was a living corps. His face was pale and cadaverous and his once auburn hair had faded away almost completely.

"The death doesn't look beautiful, grandson", Lord Hoster said with a weak laughter.

"Father, how are you?", his mother said.

"I'm almost dead, but today I'm a bit stronger than usual. Maybe it's the nice weather. And the certainty that my lands are no longer occupied by Lannister scum. Thanks to you, grandson", Lord Hoster said.

"The war is not over", Robb said.

"But the war was almost over. One more week and the Lannisters would have taken my home. But then you saved House Tully. You are a great warrior and an honourable man, Robb. You don't torture your prisoners, you feed them. You are like Ned. You are like me when I was young", Lord Hoster said.

"Thank you for this compliment, My Lord", Robb said.

"Oh, it wasn't meant as a compliment. Not at all. Yes, I was a great warrior, but I was also, short-sighted, hotheaded and obsessed with honour. Surely your mother told you what a wise ruler I am. But I wasn't born like this, grandson. I learned. I had to. I had to learn how to make harsh decisions. Decisions you would consider dishonourable. But a ruler can't be like the shiny knights from the stories. You have to understand this. Your wife does understand this, but you don't", his grandfather spoke.

"Father, this is hardly the time...", his mother interrupted him.

"Let me speak, Cat. I have to say this now, because tomorrow I might be dead. Grandson, listen to me, listen carefully. You are too soft. You are loved, but not feared. As long as you are winning this is enough, but if you lose a battle, the love of your lords will pale. In good times love is enough to ensure the loyalty of your lords, but in bad times only fear keeps your lords from rebelling.

A long-lived ruler doesn't survive by love, but by iron and blood.

I learned that after some of my own vassals had sided with the Mad King against me. I didn't forgive them and showered them with flowers, I crushed them with the sword and put their heads on spikes", Lord Hoster said.

"I...I understand", Robb responded confused.

"No, you don't understand. Not yet", his grandfather said, "Tell me, grandson, why are some of your _loyal vassals_ allowed to openly mock your wife? Why do they question her noble birth and her loyalty to the North unpunished?", his grandfather asked him and looked at him with his bright sapphire eyes. His face was dead, but his eyes weren't, Robb remarked.

"What?!", Robb answered shocked.

"I may be half-dead, but I still have ears in my castle. And no one pays attention to a dying, old man", his grandfather said.

"What do you mean, father?", his mother asked Lord Hoster.

"Just yesterday a few Northern lords had a secret meeting in the room next to my bedchamber. Their discussion was very...passionate and loud. Extremely loud. I could overhear a few things with my old ears", Lord Hoster said with a mocking smile on his bony face.

"What did you hear? Please tell me everything", Robb said.

"They have been talking about your wife and about removing her from your side. _To replace the Lannister bitch with a true Northern girl._ Your lords fear Queen Myrcella. More than they fear you, because you have a will to honour, but she has a will to power. You should have that will to power as well", Lord Hoster said.

"I can't believe that. Who? Did you recognise their voices?", Robb said.

His heart was hammering in his chest and his knees became weak. A conspiracy against Myrcella. But why? Why?

"I don't know the voices of your lords, but I do know what a Northern accent is", his grandfather said.

"Father, are you sure about this?", his mother said.

"I am, Cat. It was not the imagination of a dying mind. I don't know if there is a conspiracy, but your rule is in serious danger from within your own ranks", Lord Hoster said.

"Thank your for this warning, My Lord", Robb said.

"Don't thank me, be careful. Be careful, otherwise you will die earlier than me", his grandfather said with a rattling laugh.

His wrinkled face was dyed into bloody red by the sinking sun.

"Leave me now, I'm tired and I want to sleep", Lord Hoster said.

"We will visit you again tomorrow. Sleep well, beloved father", his mother said and kissed Lord Hoster on his cheek.

"Think about my words, young grandson", Lord Hoster said and closed his eyes.

"I will", Robb answered, but the old man was already sleeping in his chair.

Together with his mother Robb left his grandfather's chamber.

"Lord Tully has fallen asleep in his chair. Carry him to his bed", his mother told the guard outside Lord Hoster's room.

"Of course, Lady Stark", the soldier answered.

His mother followed Robb into his room.

"Robb, before you go to bed, there is something I have to tell you. Something very important. I'm telling you now, because I didn't want to worry my dying father", his mother said.

"Of course, what is it, mother?", Robb said.

"Send out your fastest riders, your best scouts. Tell them to find Theon and arrest him. He must not reach a harbour. He must not return to the Iron Islands. Theon assaulted Myrcella. He tried to force himself upon her", his mother said.

Robb's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"HE DID WHAT?!", Robb shouted.

"Don't panic. Myrcella managed to defend herself. She rewarded him with a nasty scar for his attack. Myrcella wanted to tell you immediately, but you weren't at Riverrun, you were on a patrol and she had to depart for Bitterbridge before nightfall. She told me to inform you", his mother explained.

"THEON ATTACKED MYRCELLA?!", Robb shouted.

"Robb, you have to calm down...", his mother said.

"Now, I don't want to calm down. Theon is my closest friend and he tried to rape Myrcella. I love her more than anyone else and he attacked her. She was in danger and I wasn't there to protect her", Robb said.

Robb sensed tears of anger on his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable. His oldest friend tried to rape his wife. It was worse than high treason. Robb wanted him dead. He wanted to personally kill Theon.

"Robb!", his mother called him.

"I have to act. Theon is no friend of mine, not any more. What he did...WHAT HE DID...THEON WAS MY FRIEND! HE WAS MY FRIEND AND HE BETRAYED ME! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD ON A SPIKE! BUT BEFORE I TAKE HIS HEAD I WILL ALLOW MYRCELLA TO LET HIM SUFFER!", Robb yelled.

"I totally agree with you. Your father would agree with you", his mother said.

"I well send out my entire army to hunt him down!", Robb said.

"A few good hunters will be enough", his mother answered with a satisfied smile.

Robb went to the door and opened it.

"Guards!", Robb shouted into the hallway.

A soldier quickly rushed to his side.

"My King, is everything all right?", the soldier asked him.

"Order my lords to meet me in the great hall immediately. Something happened and we have to react", Robb said.

"Of course, Your Grace", the soldier answered and left.

Robb had a thunderstorm in his head. He wanted to see Myrcella. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to comfort her. She was a strong woman, she had been able to defend herself, but he should have been there. He should have protected her. Something like this would never happen again. No one was allowed to threaten Myrcella. He would kill Theon, he would kill every Northern noble who was conspiring against her. Theon's assault on Myrcella horrified him, but if his grandfather was right, if there was indeed a conspiracy among his lords to remove Myrcella from his side...Robb could not put it into words. He remembered his argument with Rickard Karstark.

 _A divorce would be a good suggestion. Get divorced from that lion girl and put her into a cell. Maybe you can allow her to share a cell with her..._ uncle _. Then you should marry a true and honourable Northern maid. My daughter Alys seems to be a good choice._

If there truly was a conspiracy, Lord Rickard would be a very likely suspect. But Robb didn't have any proof, apart from this single argument and after this conversation Lord Rickard had never spoken about the matter again. Furthermore Rickard Karstark was only one man, an important man, but only one man. There had to be more conspirators, conspirators he didn't know. Robb had absolutely no idea which lords could be part of the conspiracy, apart from Rickard Karstark. Rickard Karstark was the only one who had openly questioned his authority, everyone else seemed to be very happy with his rule.

Robb realised that Tywin Lannister was not his only enemy, that there were enemies he couldn't defeat on the battlefield. Robb felt extremely uncomfortable with that. He would love it to challenge every disloyal lord to a duel, he would love it to challenge them all at once, but a secret conspiracy, poisoned wine and daggers in the shadows...This was nothing for him, this was something for Myrcella. She would even enjoy to unmask the traitors. But Myrcella was not at Riverrun, she was on her way to King Renly. Luckily this would delay the plans of the conspirators. As long as Myrcella was absent, the traitors couldn't take any serious steps against her.

"Robb, what are doing? Are you sleeping? You called for an immediate council meeting in the great hall", his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Of course...of course, let's go. I was just lost in thoughts", Robb said and together with his mother he left his chamber.

"Robb, you should think about my father's words. I didn't like what he said, but he is right. A successful ruler has to be loved and feared. Your lords love you, but in their eyes you are still a boy. A brave boy, a victorious boy, but a boy. You have to change this. If there is a conspiracy against you and particularly Myrcella, show the traitors no mercy. Don't forgive them and shower them with flowers, crush them with the sword and put their heads on spikes; in my father's words", his mother said while they were walking to the great hall.

"You are right, but there is something I don't understand: You always described my grandfather as a loving father and a gentle husband. I never thought he is such a...tyrant, just like Tywin Lannister", Robb said.

"Robb, my dear son, the Riverlands are more diverse and divided than the other parts of the realms and they are the centre of Westeros, without any natural defence. You are right, my father was a tyrant. Sometimes. Uncle Brynden will fully agree with that. But my father had to be like this in order to survive. The Tullys are surrounded by enemies from outside and from within. The Starks have the Boltons, but the Tullys have the Freys, the Brackens, the Blackwoods, the Mallisters and many others. Only a strong hand is able to hold them together. Only a strong hand is able to prevent the Riverlords from tearing each other apart and the other Great Houses from swallowing us. My father had a strong hand. You will need an even stronger hand, because you are ruling the Riverlands and the North", his mother said.

"I will try to understand that", Robb said.

"Good", his mother answered.

"We are at the great hall. Now I have to explain to my lords why I changed my mind about Theon within a day", Robb said and entered the great hall.

His lords were looking at him, some of them sleepy, some of them curious, some some of them bored.

"You will manage that", his mother said and followed him.

"My lords, there is something I have to tell you: Theon Greyjoy is a traitor", Robb started to speak.

 _Myrcella_

"Your Grace? Are you all right? I heard voices", Dacey Mormont said and touched Myrcella's shoulder.

Her hand was warm and the dark thoughts in Myrcella's mind faded. The reality returned.

"It's nothing, Lady Dacey", Myrcella answered.

"Didn't sound like nothing. I could hear you sing", Dacey Mormont replied.

"I like songs", Myrcella said.

"And you have a nice voice", Dacey answered with a smile.

"Have you been watching me, Dacey?", Myrcella asked Dacey and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Not watching, just listening", Dacey answered.

"But you should have watched me. You are my personal guard, Dacey", Myrcella said and laughed.

"It wasn't my fault. You sneaked out of your tent into the wilderness without telling me, Myrcella", Dacey said.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps it was my fault that you couldn't watch me, captain of my guard", Myrcella said and playfully took a strand of Dacey's short, nut-brown hair into her hands.

"You should return to your tent. You are cold, Myrcella", Dacey said and touched Myrcella's cheek.

Her hand was warm, but hard. The hand of a fighter, heavy and strong. Myrcella liked her touch. It was a feeling of safety and affection. Her touch reminded her of Robb's hands. Robb...Robb, Myrcella promptly had to think about him and looked away from Dacey Mormont.

Robb should be here at her side. He should be at her side to hold her, to keep her warm and to kiss her. But he was at Riverrun and she was travelling to King Renly. An important mission to strengthen Robb's kingdom, she told herself.

"You are right, we should return to camp, Lady Dacey", Myrcella said and got up.

"Yes, Queen Myrcella", Dacey Mormont replied with a bow.

"Let's go", Myrcella said and started to walk.

"What was that?", Dacey Mormont said and grabbed her spiced mace.

"Nothing. Maybe an animal, My Lady", Myrcella answered.

"I swear there was a tiny woman. A dwarf woman", Dacey Mormont aid.

"The only dwarf I know is my uncle Tyrion", Myrcella said and continued walking.

"Maybe you are right, Queen Myrcella. Just a small animal", Dacey Mormont answered and followed Myrcella.

"Your Grace, My Lady, what are you doing here?", one of her guards asked them when they reached their camp.

"I just needed them some fresh air and Lady Dacey followed me to ensure my safety", Myrcella told the guard.

"You two shouldn't walk around alone. It's dangerous for women, My Queen", the soldier said.

"I don't think Lady Dacey needs a man for her protection", Myrcella replied a bit angry.

"Yes, please forgive me, Your Grace, My Lady", the soldier responded and looked nervously at Dacey Mormont's spiked mace.

"Apology accepted", Dacey Mormont said with a mocking smile and patted her mace.

"Good night, Your Grace, My Lady", the man responded even more nervous, still staring at Dacey Mormont's mace.

"Good night, soldier", Myrcella said.

"Men...They can be such poor and miserable idiots, Myrcella", Dacey whispered into Myrcella's ear.

"I fully agree with you, Dacey. Even Robb is sometimes an idiot, Dacey. But at least a lovely idiot. Very lovely", Myrcella whispered back into Dacey's ear.

"Good night, Dacey", Myrcella said and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, Myrcella. And don't wander around again", Dacey responded.

Back in her tent Myrcella quickly fell asleep. But it was an uneasy sleep, the dwarf witch appeared in her dream and again Myrcella was forced to see some strange visions. Kings, crowns, dragons, fire, war, swords.

Death and winter.

The morning came too soon. Myrcella was still tired when Dacey Mormont woke her up.

"My Queen, may I say something?", Dacey Mormont asked her.

"Of course, My Lady", Myrcella asked her.

"You look horrible, Myrcella", Dacey said.

"I need a mirror, Dacey", Myrcella answered laughing.

"You won't like what you will see", Dacey said and gave her a mirror.

Myrcella looked at herself in the mirror and burst into laughter. Her golden hair was a horrible mess, her face was pale and she had dark circles around her reddened eyes.

"Give me half an hour and I will be the most beautiful woman in the world again, Dacey", Myrcella said giggling.

"You don't need half an hour to achieve that, Myrcella", Dacey answered with a mocking smile.

"I disagree, Dacey. I look like a wildling girl", Myrcella said.

"No, you don't. Wildling girls wear the ears of their slain enemies as a necklace", Dacey Mormont said.

"How do you know that?", Myrcella asked her.

"I killed some. Wildlings frequently raid Bear Islands and their women fight at the side of their men. Some of them were not much older than you. I killed many wildlings. Men and women alike, Your Grace", Dacey Mormont told her.

"That's sad, My Lady", Myrcella said.

"Maybe, but I don't pity them. I regret nothing. They are enemies who raid our home, pillage our villages, steal our supplies and abduct our women while the men are fishing at sea. That's why every women on Bear Island has to learn how to use a weapon, Your Grace", Dacey Mormont spoke.

"Are the wildlings a bigger threat than the Lannisters?", Myrcella asked her.

"No, not now, but they might be soon. There is a new King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, who is uniting them. If he succeeds, he will have a bigger army than any Great Lord and the Night's Watch will be too weak to stop him. This war in the South should end as soon as possible, otherwise there will be no force left in the North to stop Mance Rayder when he decides to cross the Wall, Your Grace", Dacey Mormont said.

"One more reason to join forces with King Renly. Together we will end this war quickly. Then we can focus on the true threats to our lands, My Lady", Myrcella said.

"Good idea, but first we have reach King Renly, Your Grace", Dacey Mormont said and left Myrcella's tent.

That was true, Myrcella thought. It was a long way to Bitterbridge. Still tired she got herself washed and dressed. Then she combed her matted hair and applied some powder to her face to hide the dark circles around her eyes. Pleased she looked into the mirror again and put a hand on her belly. Her cloths were straightening slightly around her stomach. The baby was growing. Slowly, but inexorably. Finally Myrcella took her sword and left her tent to join her guards at the campfire.

"Here comes the most beautiful woman in the world. Breakfast is ready", Dacey Mormont said grinning and pointed at bowl of porridge.

"Uhh, doesn't look tasty", Myrcella said.

"You are right, tastes like mud. Maybe I should shoot a rabbit for dinner", Dacey Mormont said.

"Maybe it's mud", a soldier said.

"Do we have something else at the moment?", Myrcella asked her.

"Unfortunately not", Dacey Mormont said and emptied her bowl.

"Uhhhhh, it's truly mud", Dacey Mormont said and laughed.

"I'm afraid I can' eat that", Myrcella said.

"You are brave, you will survive it, Myrcella", Dacey said and put her armoured hand on Myrcella's shoulder.

"Hopefully, Dacey", Myrcella answered and started to eat.

Luckily her stomach didn't rebel. Myrcella tried to empty her bowl as quickly as possible, but it was a tough fight. What kind of master torturer did invent porridge?, Myrcella asked herself.

After everyone had finished this meal of mud-porridge they mounted their horses and continued riding.

 _Robb_

Robb was walking around in Lord Hoster's solar. A few hours ago a company of their fastest scouts had left Riverrun to find and arrest Theon. A raven had been sent to Lord Mallister at Seagard to inform him about Theon. Seagard was the closest port, if Theon wanted to return to the Iron Islands, he would have to travel to Seagard first. Hopefully the raven would reach Lord Mallister until Theon's arrival. Robb had also informed the castles on the western coastline of the North. Should Theon reach the Iron Islands, the Greyjoys would attack. The North would be prepared. But hopefully this wouldn't be necessary. Hopefully Theon would never return to Balon Greyjoy, Robb thought.

The door opened and Lord Bolton entered, accompanied by Maege Mormont, the Greatjon and Rickard Karstark.

"Your Highness, the scouts have returned", Lord Bolton informed him.

"Theon?", Robb asked him.

"No sign of him, Your Majesty, but our outrider found this", Roose Bolton answered and gave Robb a dead raven. The bird had been shot with an arrow.

"The raven you sent to Lord Mallister, King Robb. Lord Rickard's soldiers found the poor bird", Maege Mormont said.

"Damn it! We failed to warn Lord Mallister. Now Theon will be able to safely reach the Iron Islands", Rickard Karstark said.

"Who did this? Lannisters? They must be very close to Riverrun", Robb said and secretly cursed the unknown archer.

"No, not Lannisters, Your Grace", Roose Bolton said.

"How do you know that, My Lord", Maege Mormont said.

"This arrow has been crafted with feathers from a Northern Greylag Goose. Those birds don't live in the Westerlands, Your Majesty", Roose Bolton whispered.

"A Northern soldier killed our messenger bird. Treason!", the Greatjon said.

"The Lannisters might have agents among our soldiers", Rickard Karstark said.

"Both scenarios are possible", Maege Mormont said.

"That doesn't interest me. I WANT THEON AND I WANT HIM NOW!", Robb yelled out.

"But it should interest you, Your Grace. Nothing is more dangerous than a traitor within your own ranks", Roose Bolton said with his quiet voice and looked at Robb with his colourless eyes.

"Lannister agents among our soldiers are even more dangerous", Rickard Karstark said with a grim smile.

"We have to find Theon. I want every available rider. I want...", Robb spoke.

But then the doors opened and a group of guards stormed into the solar, with swords in their hands.

"Your Grace, Your Lordships!", a soldier shouted.

The man was completely out of breath.

"This is a council meeting, boy!", Rickard Karstark said.

"Let the man speak, Lord Rickard", Robb said.

"The Kingslayer...he escaped", the soldier answered.

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella was exhausted. They were riding for hours now. Her legs ached, her bottom ached, every part of her body ached, but it wasn't even midday. Luckily the weather was nice. A kind summer sun was tickling her face. To be honest, the sun was the only positive thing at this day, Myrcella thought. She looked at Dacey Mormont. The captain of her guard was sitting on her horse like a statue, stoic, without any sign of tiredness. How was she doing that?, Myrcella asked herself. In her opinion this long ride was a terrible torture.

Myrcella and her party crossed a small bridge over a creek when they heard screames.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!", a girl's voice shouted.

"Stop!", Dacey Mormont whispered and jumped off her horse.

Myrcella dismounted her horse as well, together with the rest of the party.

"HELP! HELP ME!", the unknown voice screamed again.

"Quiet, soldiers! It's coming from the riverbed", Dacey Mormont said and rushed down the bank.

Myrcella followed her and then she saw it: Three red-cloaked Lannister soldiers were holding down a young, blond girl, while a fourth man was knotting a rope into a loop. A bow and a dead rabbit were next to the girl in the water.

Dacey Mormont secretly approached them from behind.

"Now we'll show you what happens to poachers", one of the Lannister soldiers said.

"They are hanged", the man with the loop added with a nasty grin and pointed at a nearby tree.

"Four strong men to take down one young girl? You are cowards!", Dacey Mormont said and banged her mace into the head of the man with the loop.

The man fell into the creek. Without his head. Myrcella looked for the man's head, but it was gone. Entirely. Only some traces of blood, hair and brain on Dacey Mormont's mace were left.

"What the hell?!", one of the other Lannister soldiers yelled and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

But Dacey Mormont quickly kicked him against his chin and Myrcella heard a very ugly crack. The man fell back into the water, his neck broken. The blond girl in the water looked at Dacey Mormont with widely opened eyes.

The rest of Myrcella's guards attempted to join the fight, but Myrcella gave them a sign to stay behind.

"I don't think Lady Mormont needs us", Myrcella said.

The remaining two Lannister soldiers were lucky enough to draw their swords, but not lucky enough to make a blow against Dacey Mormont. She rapidly sank the spikes of her mace into the chest of the first man. The last Lannister soldier tried to run away, but his head exploded in a cloud of red.

"Scum", Dacey Mormont said and cleaned her mace with a red Lannister cloak.

"Congratulations, Lady Mormont. You killed four men in less than ten seconds. I counted", Myrcella said.

"Thank you for the compliment, My Queen", Dacey Mormont answered.

"And who are you?", Myrcella asked the blond girl in the river.

"I'm Buffy. Buffy the poacher. I'm apparently guilty. Thanks for saving me, M'Lady", the blond girl answered.

 **A note for my readers: The frequent switches between formal and informal form of address in the conversations between Myrcella and Dacey are not random.**


	30. The Beginning of a Problem

**Chapter 30 – The Beginning of a Problem**

 _Myrcella_

"You are a poacher, Buffy?", Myrcella asked the blond girl.

"A few days ago soldiers took the entire supplies of my village. 'Rightful requisition' they called it. But in my eyes it looked like theft", the girl responded.

"Who did that? Soldiers of House Lannisters?", Myrcella asked.

"Who? What?", the girl said confused.

"The soldiers...did they look like those men?", Myrcella said and pointed at the dead Lannister men.

"Ah, you mean Redcloaks, M'lady", the blond girl answered, "No, not Redcloaks with golden lions. A white sun and a big, big, black axe on their banners. Most of them had long beards. Just like...your men, M'lady", the girl said.

"Northmen. Our men, My Queen", Dacey Mormont whispered in Myrcella's ear.

"Robb never ordered requisitions from peasants. We have enough food at Riverrun. Those soldiers acted without orders", Myrcella whispered back.

"What are you talking about?", the girl asked.

"About thieves", Myrcella replied.

"Poaching is dangerous, girl", Dacey Mormont said and picked up the dead rabbit, "By the way, nice shot. Exactly through the eye."

"I'm not a poacher. I'm a fine poacher. And I know it's forbidden, but I have to eat something", the girl said.

"I'm sorry for you", Myrcella said.

"Thank you, M'lady, but I don't need sympathy, I need a meal", the girl said and took the rabbit from Dacey Mormont's hands.

"We could take you back to your village. The roads are dangerous", Myrcella said.

"No, I don't want that. You are nobles. _You_ are dangerous, not the roads. You and your soldiers", the girl said.

"But we saved you", Myrcella said.

"Yes and I'm glad for this, but I will tell you something: The less you have to do with nobles, the longer you live. In your eyes we are nothing. You take our food for your feasts and our men for your armies. If our people die in your wars, you take new people.

When I quarrel with my friends, beer is spilled. Perhaps someone loses a tooth. When the Lannisters feud with the Starks, the entire country burns. People like me are disposable for people like you, M'lady", the girl spoke.

Most nobles are disposable as well, Myrcella secretly added, but the girl had a point, Myrcella had to admit.

"We still saved your life", Myrcella said.

"You saved one life. If you want to save many lives, end this war, M'lady. It's not the war of the commoners, it's the war of the nobles. The commoners are dying like flies, but most nobles will survive. That's not fair", the girl said.

Life is never fair, sweet girl. In the stories the heroes win and the villains die. In real life it's the other way around. If Robb wants to win, we have to become villains, Myrcella thought.

Or at least she had to turn into a villain.

"Buffy, maybe I don't have the power to do this", Myrcella said.

"But together with other nobles you would have the power. You own the world. Or at least you believe that", the girl said.

Luckily most commoners believe that as well, Myrcella thought.

"And what about you? You think you are powerless, but everyone can do something to make the world a better place. Nobles and commoners alike. The little ones can change the world as well", Myrcella said.

"What? Do you want me to join an army and fight for some lord I will never see? Of course not. But maybe I'm going to join the Brotherhood. By the way, I'm not _a little one_ ", the girl said.

"The Brotherhood?", Myrcella asked.

"The Brotherhood without Banners. A group of peasants and deserted soldiers from the North, the Riverlands and the Westerlands. They really care about the commoners. They are fighting against the nobles. If the nobles hurt us, the Brotherhood punishes the nobles. Their leader is called the Lightening Lord. He can't be killed", the girl said.

The Lightening Lord, Myrcella thought. The sigil of House Dondarrion was a lightening bolt. Lord Berric had disappeared in the Riverlands at the beginning of the war. He was dead. Killed by Gregor Clegane. But what if that wasn't true? What if Berric Dondarrion did survive? Maybe he was fighting his own personal war of revenge now, with the commoners at his side. Very interesting, Myrcella thought. She should tell Robb about this.

"But it could be dangerous to join a group of outlaws", Myrcella said.

"They are not outlaws. The are fighting against outlaws. Against the nobles who don't care about the law", the girl said.

"Listen to your heart, Buffy. I wish you farewell", Myrcella said.

"I will. Be careful, M'lady. The roads are dangerous", the girl said with a mocking grin.

"We have to move on, Lady Dacey", Myrcella said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?, girl", Dacey Mormont said.

"Absolutely sure", the girl replied and got up.

"I wish you good luck. Be on your guard", Myrcella said.

Hopefully they wouldn't find her body hanging from a tree on their way back from Bitterbridge to Riverrun, Myrcella told herself.

"Thank you, M'lady", the blond girl replied and a few minutes later she disappeared behind the hills.

"I didn't kill four men in _less than ten seconds_ , Myrcella", Dacey said.

"Of course you didn't. I was exaggerating. You took much more time", Myrcella said.

"Killing is not fun, Your Grace. I don't like jokes about it", Dacey Mormont said.

"You are right, I'm sorry, Lady Dacey", Myrcella replied with a smile.

"No, you are not sorry, but I like the way you fake a smile, Myrcella", Dacey said.

"I just wanted...I just wanted to compliment you, Dacey", Myrcella said and grinned.

"Strange kind of compliment, Myrcella", Dacey responded and pointed at the dead Lannister soldiers.

"Your hair is beautiful, Dacey", Myrcella said and winked at her.

"This was a boring kind of compliment, Myrcella. You can do better", Dacey said.

"You have beautiful eyes, Dacey", Myrcella said.

Dacey tried to control her face, but she was forced to smile, Myrcella noticed with satisfaction.

"I like your high cheekbones", Myrcella said.

"Stop it, just stop it, Myrcella", Dacey responded laughing.

"Why? Don't you want me to go on? Don't you like compliments?", Myrcella said.

"No...I don't...Of course I like it", Dacey answered nervous.

Dacey was almost calm, disciplined and stoic. It was so funny to break the perfect self-control of this hard shieldmaiden. To hear her voice stammering and to see her cheeks blushing. No sword would ever overcome Dacey's defence, but a few sweet words and Dacey was melting in front of her eyes, Myrcella thought and grinned.

"Did I say something funny?", Dacey asked her.

"Yes, you did. Haven't you noticed?", Myrcella said and blinked.

"You have a gift to make people nervous", Dacey said and looked at her feet.

"We should move on", Myrcella said and blinked again.

"Soldiers! We ride on", Dacey Mormont said and their journey to Bitterbridge continued.

 _Robb_

"He escaped. The Kingslayer escaped. How?", Robb asked the guards.

He desperately tried to suppress his anger. This day had turned out to be the worst since his father's death. Theon a traitor, the Kingslayer gone and Myrcella was miles away. Robb had to deal with this without her help, but he needed her advise more than ever before.

"We know the Kingslayer is dangerous, even without a weapon. No one was allowed to enter his room alone. I don't know how he managed to escape. We wanted to bring him his meal and we found the three soldiers we had sent a few hours earlier to check on his room as usual. He killed the soldiers with a dagger or a knife. Someone must have given him a weapon. One of the dead soldiers was naked, Your Grace", the guard informed them.

"He disguised himself as a guard. Smart", Roose Bolton said.

"The Kingslayer could be anywhere", Rickard Karstark said.

"Ser Jaime doesn't know the area, but our Rivermen do", Maege Mormont said.

"We will have him back soon, Your Grace", the Greatjon said.

"The Kingslayer doesn't know the Riverlands, that's true, but he had a head start. A big head start", Roose Bolton said.

"Soldier, tell Ser Edmure, Lord Blackwood, Lord Bracken and the Freys to join us. I need the Riverlords for this task", Robb told the guard.

"Of course, Your Majesty", the guard said and left.

"The Kingslayer's most likely destination is Harrenhal. He will try to reach his father", Robb said.

"Yes, Your Grace. We are blocking the entrance to the Westerlands and the Blackfish is sitting on the road to King's Landing", Maege Mormont said.

"Harrenhal isn't his most likely choice, it's his only choice, King Robb", Roose Bolton said.

"And the bastard can't travel across country, he has to stay on the road", Robb said.

"At least close to the road, Your Highness", Roose Bolton said.

"Sounds like an easy hunt, My King", Rickard Karstark said.

"Hopefully, Lord Karstark, but I wouldn't underestimate the Kingslayer", Roose Bolton said.

"He's a Lannisters. A fancy, shiny southerner. He's no match for us", the Greatjon said.

"Maybe he is no match for _you,_ Greatjon, but our men wouldn't survive a fight against him. The Kingslayer has armour, weapons and a horse", Maege Mormont said.

"Our hunting parties have to be big enough to overwhelm him, but small enough to avoid too much attention", Robb said.

"Your Grace, Your Lordships, the Riverlords are here", a soldier said and Edmure Tully, Tytos Blackwood, Jonos Bracken and four Frey weasels entered the great hall.

"My lords. You have been informed about the Kingslayer?", Robb asked them.

"Yes, Your Grace", Lord Blackwood said.

"A catastrophe. We have to get him back", Edmure Tully said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ser Edmure", Rickard Karstark said.

"We need scouts and hunters familiar with the central Riverlands, My Lords", Maege Mormont said.

"No, no, no, no. Wait. You speak about such an important matter without us. You call us like common soldiers and now you want _our_ men to hunt the Kingslayer, because _your_ men let him escape", Jonos Bracken said.

"You are speaking to your King", the Greatjon yelled.

"Lord Jonos, please...", Ser Edmure tried to say.

"No, I have to say this. Our men are _our_ men. The Riverlands are _our_ lands. Riverrun is _our_ castle. We are the Rivermen and the Riverlands belong to us. Not to you. You come here and give us orders. You come here from that frozen wasteland you call home and you behave like our masters in our lands, My Lords", Jonos Bracken said.

"Lord Bracken, as _your_ master I order you to...", Ser Edmure again tried to interrupt him.

"You are not Lord Tully yet. Old Lord Hoster is still alive", Lord Blackwood added.

When Jonos Bracken and Tytos Blackwood agree with each other, there has to be a very big problem, Robb told himself.

"Without our help you would be in Tywin Lannisters dungeon at Casterly Rock", Rickard Karstark said furious.

"We thank you for your help, but the Riverlands are still our lands, Your Grace, My Lords", Lord Bracken said.

"And our men are still our men", Lord Blackwood said.

"Of course we want to help you...", Lord Bracken said.

"We always want to help", a Frey added.

"Yes, thank you, Ser...Ser...?", Lord Blackwood.

"My name is Perwyn Frey, My Lord", the Frey said.

"Thank you, Ser...Perwyn. Of course we are fighting together and we don't want to weaken our alliance, but you have to include us in your discussions, Your Highness", Lord Bracken spoke.

"You take part in every council meeting. Northerners and Rivermen are equals in this alliance, My Lords", Robb said.

"But you didn't include us this time, Your Grace", Lord Blackwood said.

"It was not my intention, My Lord. It won't happen again", Robb said.

"We believe you, Your Grace. You are your father's son and your father was an honourable man. Lord Eddard never lied", Lord Blackwood said.

Maybe that's why he was murdered by Joffrey, Robb thought.

"Very good, My Lords. Now we can discuss how to capture the Kingslayer", Roose Bolton whispered with his quiet voice.

"We need your best, fastest and most experienced outriders. All of them. We will scout the entire area between Riverrun and Harrenhal. We need Jaime Lannister back and we need him back quickly. He is our most valuable hostage. The Lannisters have a hostage as well. My sister Arya. If we lose the Kingslayer, we won't have a counteroffer during possible negotiations with the Lannisters. Will your men be able to find him, My Lords?", Robb spoke.

"We have good scouts, but our cavalry forces suffered too heavy losses from the earlier battles with the Lannisters prior to the Whispering Wood. We don't have enough seasoned riders left and our new recruits are not skilled enough", Ser Edmure said.

"What about combined parties of Northerners and Rivermen? Our men are unfamiliar with the Riverlands, but your men could lead them", Roose Bolton said.

"My men won't follow southerners", Rickard Karstark said.

"They will, because you will order them to do so, Lord Rickard", Robb said.

"Of course, Your Highness", Rickard Karstark growled.

"Perfect, My Lords. Tell your men what to do", Robb said.

After his lords had left Robb looked out of the window. The sun was gone and no moon was on the sky, but the stars were shining. At least the sky was beautiful at this cursed day, Robb thought.

Tired he walked to his room and tried to sleep. It was not easy without Myrcella at his side. His bed was cold, empty and Robb missed the sweet smell of lavender. He finally managed to fell asleep, but his dreams were dark.

Myrcella appeared in his dreams and she looked so...unnatural. She was shining like the brightest star and Robb was frightened by her appearance. She didn't look evil. She was not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the morning and the night. Fair as the sea and the sun and the snow upon mountain. Hotter than a volcano and colder than ice. Robb couldn't look at her, she was blinding him, but he had to. Her hair was like golden fire and her eyes like green lightening bolts. Myrcella was dressed in blue flames and white snow. Tall and graceful. The earth was burning under her feet and the air was freezing from her breath.

"Myrcella, you are so beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world", Robb said.

"Husband. Love", she said and looked at him.

Her voice didn't sound right. It didn't sound like Myrcella.

Robb looked at her hands. He noticed a heavy golden ring and blood on her fingers. It wasn't her blood, she wasn't wounded. Her skin was the perfect, flawless and opalescent skin of a Valyrian statue.

"Myrcella, the blood...", he said.

"The blood of your enemies. They are dead. All of them", she said with her cutest smile.

Robb looked at her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes. Robb noticed the skulls.

"Myrcella, the skulls...", Robb said.

"The skulls of your enemies. I killed them. I killed them like this", she said laughing and crushed a skull with her bare right foot.

"Myrcella, you are not a murderer. You are...not like this. This is not the woman I love, this is a nightmare", Robb said and tried to run away, but she grabbed his arm. Her hand was not like ice. Her hand was ice.

"Of course it's me", Myrcella said and kissed him.

Her kiss was sweet. And cold. Her kiss made him freeze. Her kiss was freezing his mouth, his head, his body.

Robb looked into her eyes and he saw the deepest of the seven hells.

"No, it's not you! You are not like this!", Robb said again and again, but he couldn't escape.

"Robb? Robb?", a familiar voice called him.

"Robb!", the voice called him again.

It was a voice from the real world, not from the realm of nightmares.

Robb opened his eyes and looked into the kind face of his mother. The sun was shining through the window.

"Robb, it's almost midday. You have been screaming in your sleep", his mother said.

"It was nothing, just bad dreams", Robb answered.

"I have important news. Our hunters found the Kingslayer's trail. Ser Edmure says we will have him soon. Maybe even before nightfall", his mother said.

"Good news. I like god news", Robb said smiling and tried to forget about the shining Myrcella from his nightmare.

"You need good news", his mother said.

"I will meet my lords in the solar in a few minutes", Robb said.

"Half an hour. You look horrible. You need a bath and a shave", his mother said laughing.

"Half an hour", Robb said and got up.

 _Myrcella_

After a few days on the road they finally passed the border to the Reach. The border was an old, overgrown and weathered boundary stone with a fish on the one side and a rose on the other side.

Myrcella caught up to Dacey at the head of their party.

"I have never been so far south", Dacey said.

"Do you like the Reach?", Myrcella asked.

"Doesn't look special", Dacey said and examined the landscape to the south.

"You have to look closer, Dacey. The land isn't just green, it has so many colours", Myrcella said.

"Red poppies, golden sunflowers, orange marigolds, purple violas and blue wolf's bane. The last one is a dangerous poison. Stops your heartbeat within a few minutes. No antidote", Myrcella said.

"How do you know all those flowers?", Dacey asked.

"I had my own garden at the Red Keep", Myrcella said.

"With wolf's bane?", Dacey said and winked at her.

"No, but my mother poisoned someone with wolf's bane. That's why I know it", Myrcella said grinning.

"Oh really?", Dacey said.

"No", Myrcella said and laughed.

"Why do you know it then? Wolf's bane", Dacey said.

"I had a garden and a library at the Red Keep", Myrcella said.

"Do you miss the Red Keep?", Dacey said.

"No. The Red Keep is Joffrey, the Red Keep is my mother, the Red Keep is...was my drunk father Robert Baratheon. But I sometimes miss the flowers in my garden", Myrcella said.

"We don't have many flowers in the North", Dacey said.

"Flowers wither and fade in the North. Only ice and snow survives", Myrcella said.

"Snowdrops survive in the North. They even grow in winter", Dacey said and looked at Myrcella with her warm dark eyes.

"They are poisonous as well, but they can't kill you", Myrcella said.

"You are scary", Dacey said.

"I'm not. I'm not scary", Myrcella said.

"You are scary. You know such weird things. You say such weird things", Dacey said with a grin.

"I like your nut-brown hair", Myrcella said.

"Was that weird?", Myrcella asked her.

"Yes", Dacey said laughing.

"Do you want to know why I'm doing that?", Myrcella said.

"Maybe", Dacey said.

"The long ride is boring and exhausting. And I really like your hair", Myrcella answered.

"That was very weird", Dacey said and blushed.

"Perhaps we should talk about other things. I don't like it when you are nervous", Myrcella responded with her cutest and sweetest smile.

In truth she really liked Dacey's blushed cheeks, her nervousness, her softer side.

"How far to Bitterbridge?", Myrcella asked.

"You ask that every day", Dacey answered.

"Yes, because I want to finally arrive at Bitterbridge", Myrcella said.

"Five days, maybe", Dacey said.

Five days, five fucking days, Myrcella thought and tried to forget about her aching bottom.

They continued riding until nightfall. Then they made camp at a small clearing, far away from the road. They were no longer in the war-torn Riverlands, they were in the peaceful Reach now, but Dacey insisted on being careful. They wouldn't rest in a tavern or a village. Too many eyes, Dacey had told her. No real bed until their arrival at Bitterbridge, Myrcella thought and looked into the campfire. The night wasn't dark, but it was cold. Particularly the wind.

"Myrcella, you should go to bed. You look tired and you are cold", Dacey said and touched Myrcella's cheek.

"No, I'm not tired. I'm just cold", Myrcella said.

"You should go to your tent. You are freezing", Dacey said.

"But I don't want to be alone. I miss Robb", Myrcella said.

"But you still shouldn't be here. Here in the cold", Dacey said.

"All right, I will retreat to my warm tent if you come with me, Dacey. We can drink together", Myrcella said.

"What?...No...I have to ensure our safety and it would be...inappropriate. You are the Queen", Dacey said stammering.

"We have a little army for our safety and it's bad manners to refuse a Queen's offer", Myrcella said grinning.

"You are pregnant. You can't drink", Dacey said.

"I have some hippocras. The maester said I'm allowed to drink hippocras. And I have wine for you. Arbor Gold?", Myrcella said with a grin.

"No", Dacey said.

"What?", Myrcella said and faked a sad smile.

"No. Not wine. I want beer", Dacey said.

"That doesn't surprise me", Myrcella said and got up.

Dacey followed Myrcella into her tent.

"It's much bigger than mine. In my tent there is only room for a small bed", Dacey said after she had entered.

"I'm the Queen and a Queen deserves some advantages", Myrcella said grinning.

"I guess drinking hippocras on a journey through the wilderness is one of these _advantages_ ", Dacey said and took a mug of beer.

"Yes, it is", Myrcella said and filled her cup.

"Cheers", Dacey said and raised her cup.

"Cheers", Myrcella answered and took a small sip of hippocras.

The hippocras was warm and spicy. It was burning in her chest.

"Roose Bolton prefers hippocras too", Dacey Mormont said and drank from her mug.

"I know. I guess that's the least sinister thing about him", Myrcella said.

"Do you want to gossip, Myrcella?", Dacey asked.

"Of course I want to gossip. That's what women do when they are alone", Myrcella answered winking.

"What about the Greatjon? Surely you have an opinion", Dacey said.

"He is impressive and such a strong warrior", Myrcella said.

"The muscles on his chest. Very, very impressive", Dacey added.

"But he is sometimes a little bit...hotheaded. I always gets himself into trouble", Myrcella said.

"But what about Edmure Tully?", Myrcella asked.

"He has nice red hair. Like copper", Dacey replied and took another sip of beer.

"Rickard Karstark?", Myrcella asked between two sips of hippocras.

"He's like a dirty, old, scrubby fir", Dacey said.

"I fully agree with that. And his hateful eyes. Uhhhhhh. Scary", Myrcella added giggling.

"The Freys?", Dacey asked.

"Dacey, seriously? I just say: weasels, weasels, weasels", Myrcella answered.

"Yes, weasels", Dacey said.

"Theon Greyjoy?", Dacey asked.

"Slimy like the kraken on his shield", Myrcella answered.

And a traitor, Myrcella thought.

"What about my uncle, Jaime Lannister?", Myrcella asked and took another sip from her cup.

"He is shiny. Like the sun. And arrogant like a peafowl", Dacey said.

"True. Completely true", Myrcella said.

"But he has beautiful emerald eyes", Dacey said and drank again.

"I have emerald eyes as well", Myrcella said and blinked.

"I know the colour of your eyes, Myrcella", Dacey said laughing.

"The Blackfish?", Dacey said.

"He's nice, but never get between his bow and his target. He never misses", Myrcella said.

"My mother?", Dacey asked.

"A grim and grey she-bear", Myrcella answered.

"Am I grim and grey too?", Dacey asked.

"No, of course not", Myrcella said and giggled.

"Tytos Blackwood and Jonos Bracken?", Myrcella asked.

"Those two are like an old married couple. Married for more than thirty years", Dacey said.

"They love to hate each other. Just like my mother and my drunk father, the late King Robert", Myrcella said.

It went on like this until Myrcella fell asleep in her chair, her belly full of warm hippocras. Dacey carried her to her bed, but Myrcella didn't notice. She was already lost in dreams.

 _Robb_

Robb entered his grandfather's solar. The bright and golden sun was shining through the high windows. Golden like Myrcella's hair, Robb thought.

"Good and bad news, Your Grace", Roose Bolton said.

"The good news first, please, My Lords", Robb said.

"We have the Kingslayer. My riders picked him up on the road to Harrenhal. It wasn't difficult to find him. Jaime Lannister was very careless. But he killed two good men, Your Highness", Lord Blackwood said.

"Very good, Lord Blackwood. Tell those riders to show up in the solar after our meeting. I want to reward them", Robb said.

"Of course, Your Grace", Lord Blackwood said.

"Where is the Kingslayer now?", Robb said.

"In the dungeons. He has been chained. He can't escape again. But there is something else, Your Grace", Maege Mormont said.

"Yes, Lady Mormont?", Robb asked her.

"The Kingslayer had this very beautiful dagger. It certainly doesn't belong to the guards the Kingslayer killed during his escape. The quality is too high. The Kingslayer tried to throw it away when our riders found him, Your Grace", Maege Mormont said and put the dagger on the table.

Robb's heart froze. He knew this dagger. It was Myrcella's dagger. Did she betray him? Did she help her father to escape? Could she really betray him? Robb couldn't believe it. Robb didn't want to believe it. Maybe Jaime had managed to steal the dagger during one of her visits.

But what if not? What if Myrcella really did it?

"Your Grace?", the Greatjon said.

"It's nothing. I just wondered about the dagger. I don't understand it. This is the dagger of a lord. But why should one of our lords do this? It's treason. Treason and stupidity", Robb said.

Robb begged the gods that his suspicion wasn't true. Myrcella couldn't betray him. Never. Hopefully.

"Not every traitor is smart, Your Grace", Roose Bolton said.

"This is confusing and we don't know any details. Maybe the Kingslayer is able to enlighten us. I will question him later", Robb said.

"Now I want to hear the bad news", Robb said.

"Our spies in the Westerlands discovered a new Lannister army. The army is currently in the west, hidden deep inside Lord Tywin's own lands. At Oxcross", Maege Mormont said.

"Our spies report that the army consists mostly of inexperienced conscripts. The commander is Stafford Lannister", Lord Bracken said.

"I know Stafford Lannister. He is not a very bright man, but if he manages to join the fightings with his newly formed army, the Lannisters will outnumber us again", a Frey said.

"Lord Tywin in the south at Harrenhal, the Lannister forces at King's Landing in the east and this new army in the west. The Lannisters will be able to encircle us", Robb said.

"That's why we have to eliminate this new Lannister army immediately", the Greatjon said.

"A map. I need a map", Robb said.

"Here, Your Grace", Edmure Tully said and put a map on the table.

"Oxcross is here, behind the Lannister fort of the Golden Tooth", Robb said and looked at the map.

"But we can't storm the Golden Tooth. It's heavily fortified", Maege Mormont said.

"There are secrets paths in the mountains. We could bypass the Golden Tooth and surprise Stafford Lannister", Edmure Tully said.

"I guess the Lannisters know those paths as well", Roose Bolton said.

"Yes, but a small force of our finest men could move into the Westerlands unseen, while the rest of our forces carry out some faked attacks close to Harrenhal to distract the Lannisters. We'll quickly eliminate Stafford's untrained army and no one will even notice our presence in the Westerlands.", Robb said.

"A bold plan, Your Grace. But very dangerous as well. Oxcross is very close to Casterly Rock", Maege Mormont said.

"But we have to do it. We can't allow Stafford Lannister to lead this new army into the Riverlands", Robb said.

"I agree with King Robb. The risk his high, but we have to take that risk", Roose Bolton said.

"After we have defeated Stafford, we shouldn't leave the Westerlands, we should take the castles close to Oxcross as well. There is Castamere to the west of Oxcross, Ashemark to the northwest and the Craig even further northwest. If we manage to take those castles, a big part of the central Westerlands will be ours", Robb said.

"First we have to defeat Stafford Lannisters at Oxcross", Roose Bolton said.

"I know Castamere and Ashemark, but what is the Craig? Never heard that name before", the Greatjon said.

"It's a small and half-ruined castle on the western coastline, but it's location is strategically important. The Craig is the home of House Westerling", Robb explained.


	31. Myrcella's Game

**Chapter 31 – Myrcella's Game**

 **I know some guys are worried about Robb/Jeyne-stuff. But I promise you: Robb won't cheat on Myrcella with Jeyne Westerling. I have something much more interesting in my mind.**

 **A little note: In that chapter I have hidden two famous quotes from two famous rulers. If you read carefully, you will get them.**

 _Robb_

Robb hadn't much time, but he had to question him. Robb had to know it before he could leave Riverrun. Robb had to ask Jaime about Myrcella's dagger.

Did she betray him?, Robb asked himself and looked at her dagger in his hands.

Robb couldn't believe it, but he had to be absolutely sure. Without any doubt.

Robb was walking to the dungeons. The Kingslayer's new home, he thought. The Kingslayer wouldn't leave it for quite a while. One escape was enough. Robb wouldn't let it happen a second time. He entered the dungeons of Riverrun. A dark, gloomy and damp vault below the waterline. It was an unhealthy place. Jaime was in the last cell. The Kingslayer was in chains, always guarded by three soldiers. Stark soldiers. Robb couldn't trust the other houses in this matter.

"Give us the room", Robb told the soldiers and they left.

"The King in the North", Jaime said and mockingly bowed his head.

"You are not in the position to make jokes and I don't have time for jokes", Robb said and examined Jaime.

His golden hair war dirty, his beard shaggy and unkempt and his left eye was swollen. He looked older than he was. But he didn't look weak and his spirit was obviously unbroken.

"Why so serious?", Jaime answered and grinned.

"You are pleased with your new chambers, I guess?", Robb said and gave him an expressionless glance.

"It's a bit uncomfortable, but very quiet. It's relaxing", Jaime responded.

"I'm here to ask you some questions, Ser Jaime", Robb said.

"Oh really? I thought you just wanted to say goodbye to a beloved family member. I am part of your family now, wolf pup", Jaime said and grinned again.

"How did you get that dagger?", Robb asked and showed him Myrcella's weapon.

"Ah, do you think Myrcella gave it to me? Do you think she helped me escape? Do you believe she would choose me over you? Does she love her father more than her husband? Is it that what you fear? Did she betray you? Did she or did she not?", Jaime taunted him.

Now Robb wanted to smash his golden head against the wall.

"I just want to know how you managed to escape", Robb said and tried to oppress his anger.

"No, you want to know if you can still trust your wife", Jaime said with a triumphant smile.

"How did you get that dagger? That's my only question", Robb said and pressed his lips together.

"Is your love for my daughter so small? Do you believe she could betray you? Do you really believe that? You disappoint me, Stark", Jaime said.

Now Jaime seemed to be sad, Robb noticed.

"I love her with all my heart and I don't believe she gave you the dagger. But in those times it's not enough to believe something. I have to know it", Robb said.

"Of course she didn't do it. Of course Myrcella didn't give me her own dagger, because she is not stupid. Myrcella didn't allow me to escape. She forgot to take her dagger with her when she left my room. She was really upset and agitated after Theon's assault on her.

If she had really wanted me to escape, I would have escaped and you wouldn't have been able to get me back", Jaime said.

Robb had never questioned Myrcella's loyalty to him, but he was nevertheless extremely relieved to hear that.

"Does my answer please you? Do you know it now?", Jaime asked.

"Yes", Robb said.

"Before you leave me behind in this stinking hole I have to tell you something, Stark: My daughter loves you more than anything else. More than me, more than Tommen. If you ever hurt her, betray her, break her heart, you will bitterly regret it. Nothing will be able to save you. Harm my daughter and you will forget what happiness is, Robb Stark", Jaime said and looked at Robb with his sparkling emerald eyes.

Robb shivered. Myrcella could have said something similar, he thought. She would use sweeter words, but she would say the same things.

"I will never betray the woman I love", Robb answered.

"I hope so. I wish you good luck in your battles. Don't allow my father to kill you, Stark. Myrcella would be very unhappy", Jaime said.

Robb left the dungeons without another word. He wanted to hate the Kingslayer, he really wanted to hate him. Jaime had killed so many good Northerners. Jaime's spoiled kid had murdered his father. He was the son of Tywin Lannisters, his most dangerous enemy. But Robb couldn't hate him. He was also the father of his beloved wife. He was the father of the smartest, kindest, strongest and most beautiful woman in the world. Robb loved that woman with all his heart, but Jaime did so as well. That was why Robb couldn't hate him. Unfortunately the Kingslayer had been right. Jaime was part of his family now.

He continued walking through the dark vaults of Riverrun's basement until he reached the stair to the courtyard. His squire, Olyvar Frey, was waiting with his horse and Grey Wind.

"My King, your army is ready to leave", the boy said.

"Good. Let's bring war to the Westerlands. Let's bring war to Tywin Lannister's home", Robb answered, touched the head of his direwolf and mounted his stallion.

 _Myrcella_

"Bitterbridge, Dacey. We made it", Myrcella said and looked at Renly Baratheon's vast and tremendous military camp. It was an endless sea of colourful banners. The stag of the Baratheons, the rose of the Tyrells, the griffins of the Conningtons, the suns and moons of House Tarth, the sea turtle of the Estermonts, the yellow stalks of the Selmys, the fox of the Florents, the apples of the Fossoways, the huntsman of the Tarlys, the white tower of Oldtown and so many more. Renly had indeed the biggest army in Westeros, Myrcella thought.

"100000 men", Myrcella said to Dacey.

"100000 southern children", Dacey said and grinned, while they continued riding towards Renly's camp.

"Those children will help us defeat the Lannisters, my dear", Myrcella answered.

"I'm looking for Renly's stag. Where are his banners? I can't find them in that multicoloured mess", Dacey said.

"You shouldn't look for Renly's stag, you should look for the Tyrell's rose. They are important, not the Baratheon's. Renly would be nothing without the Tyrells. 80000 of his 100000 soldiers are from the Reach", Myrcella said.

"But Renly is their king, Myrcella", Dacey said.

"He is their king, because the Tyrells made him king, Dacey. Renly may look very gallant with a crown on his beautiful head, but he is a puppet king and the Queen of Thorns is pulling the strings", Myrcella answered.

"I don't comment that. Too complicated. Luckily I'm not interested in politics", Dacey said.

"But you should be interested in politics. You will be Lady of Bear Island some day. You will have to rule and you should know how to rule", Myrcella said.

"But it's boring", Dacey said.

"Oh no, my dear. It's not boring. The Great Game is not boring. The Great Game is everything. It's exciting, it's fascinating, it's obscure, it's erratic, it's murderous. The Great Game is...great ", Myrcella answered laughing.

"That's debatable", Dacey said uneasy.

"You are right. Absolutely right. The Great Game is debatable. Everything is debatable in the Great Game", Myrcella said.

"I disagree. A game needs rules", Dacey answered.

"The Great Game has rules. One rule: You win or you die", Myrcella said.

"I don't want to play that game. I refuse to be part of it", Dacey said.

"Every human is part of that game, willing or not. Only wild animals are truly free", Myrcella said.

"What about you, Myrcella? Do you see yourself as a player?", Dacey asked.

"Yes, I see myself as a player. I see myself as a young, unproven and inexperienced player", Myrcella said.

"Good, you are still sane. You know your own weaknesses. But you are nevertheless playing", Dacey said.

"If you don't play, you are played", Myrcella said.

"Are you playing me, Myrcella?", Dacey said and blinked at her.

Now she got me, Myrcella thought.

"What? No. Of course not. Pawns are played. But you are not a pawn. You are a rock in the surf. A strong tree in the storm. A flower in the desert", Myrcella said and blinked back.

"I'm not a flower. I'm not a pretty rose", Dacey said laughing.

"No, you are not a rose. You are a flytrap", Myrcella said.

"What the hell is a flytrap?", Dacey asked.

"A very beautiful flower from the Summer Isles. It has very splendid leaves. Insects are attracted to those leaves. When an insect sits down on those splendid leaves, the flower rapidly snaps the prey with the leaves and eats it", Myrcella told her.

"I know I have said that before, but I say it again. You are scary", Dacey said smiling.

"I heavily disagree. I'm not scary. Unfortunately we can't continue with our pretty little argument, we have reached Renly's gate, my dear", Myrcella said.

"Who demands entrance?", a guard asked them. There was a golden rose on the soldier's green shield.

That's fitting, Myrcella thought. The main gate to Renly's camp guarded by Tyrells.

"Queen Myrcella Stark, consort to Robb Stark, the King in the North and the King of the Trident. We are here to negotiate with King Renly", Myrcella said.

"King Renly has been waiting for you, Queen Myrcella. Welcome to his camp", the guarded answered.

"Open gate!", he commanded and Myrcella and her party were allowed to enter.

Inside Myrcella dismounted her horse and a very handsome young man promptly stepped to her side. He was wearing an elaborate silver plated armour, ornamented with many little roses. He had long, flowing brown hair and golden eyes. Myrcella promptly recognised him. Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers and the childhood crush of every little girl in Westeros, including herself. Myrcella had seen him fighting in many tournaments at the Red Keep. Now he was fighting in a real war.

"Ser Loras Tyrell. What a pleasure to meet you again. The day is made brighter by your appearance", Myrcella greeted him.

"Queen Myrcella. Welcome at Renly's camp. He told me to wait for you at the gate", Loras Tyrell said and kissed Myrcella's hand.

Loras even smelled of roses, Myrcella noticed.

"I first mistook him for a girl. He is almost as beautiful as you, Myrcella", Dacey whispered into her ear.

"Ser Loras, this is Lady Dacey Mormont, heir to Bear Island, shieldmaiden and my personal guard", Myrcella told him.

"I'm...honoured, Lady Mormont", Loras Tyrell answered and kissed Dacey's armour-clad hand.

"A pleasure, Ser Loras", Dacey said with an amused smile.

Now the Knight of Flowers seemed to be slightly disturbed. He was obviously not used to the sight of a strong warrior woman. A woman clearly more battle-hardened than him.

Dacey was taller than the Knight of Flowers, Myrcella noticed.

"Usually we don't see many fighting women, but now we have two of them. Do you know Brienne of Tarth? You will like her", Loras Tyrell said with an uneasy smile and glanced at Dacey's spiked mace.

Myrcella noticed how Dacey was desperately trying not to burst into a laughter.

"Absolutely. You have to introduce me to her, Ser Loras", Dacey said.

"Of course. Later. I will bring you to your tents now. Food and a hot bath awaits you. In an hour Renly wants to meet with you, Queen Myrcella. Renly has been eagerly waiting for you to arrive", Loras Tyrell said and offered his arm to Myrcella.

Always 'Renly', never 'King Renly', she noticed. Their relationship was the worst-kept and the best-known secret in the Seven Kingdoms.

Myrcella took it and allowed Loras to lead her through Renly's immeasurable camp. Dacey followed them, always vigilant, watchful and observant.

"The war in the south seems to be very tranquil and peaceful. With that army you could just simply overrun King's Landing. Why is King Renly still here?", Dacey asked Loras.

"Renly wants to wait. He wants to wait until the Lannisters have been weakened enough by the ongoing fightings in the Riverlands", Loras spoke.

Weakened by us, the Starks, Myrcella secretly added in her mind. That would be the starting point of her negotiations with Renly and his Tyrell masters.

"Second there is that little problem with Stannis. Renly offered him peace multiple times, but Stannis keeps refusing. That old and grim fool", Loras continued speaking.

Of course Stannis didn't want to submit to his younger brother. His claim was way better than Renly's, Myrcella thought.

"Surely you will be able to solve that little problem soon. Your army is ten times larger than Stannis'. What does Stannis have? Nothing! Strike first and crush him", Myrcella told him.

"Stannis has his stubborn head and a red witch. But apart from that, he has nothing, right. And I fully agree with you. Renly should just crush him. It's impossible to make compromises with Stannis, because he wants everything or nothing. No middle ground. Stannis refuses to ally with us. He refuses to ally with anyone ", Loras said.

"A warrior without shield brothers cannot withstand the enemy", Dacey commented.

"Well said. I like the way you speak, woman", Loras said amused.

You wouldn't like the way she fights, Knight of Flowers, Myrcella thought.

"Ser Loras, is Lady Olenna here?", Myrcella asked him.

"Yes, my grandmother is here. Why are you asking?", Loras responded.

"She is such a wise and experienced old Lady. I admire her. May you introduce me to her? I have to meet the famous Queen of Thorns in person", Myrcella said.

"Of course. As you wish, Queen Myrcella. I'll ask my grandmother for a meeting with you this evening", Loras replied.

"Very good, Ser Loras", Myrcella said.

"Here we are. I will leave you now. Renly is waiting for me. These are yours", Loras said and pointed at two large and comfortable tents.

"Of course, Ser Loras. Thank you for your guidance through this labyrinthine military camp. A woman could easily get lost in here", Myrcella said and kissed his hand.

"Enjoy your bath and your meal, Queen Myrcella. In an hour Renly will send for you", Loras said and after an elegant bow he left.

"He is the most pretty man in the Seven Kingdoms. More pretty than all of my sisters", Dacey said giggling and grinning.

"Yes, yes. Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. Every girl in the Seven Kingdoms wants to bed him and every boy in the Seven Kingdoms wants to be him. I had a big crush on him a few years ago", Myrcella said.

"And?", Dacey asked.

"Oh, of course not, Dacey. I'm afraid I'm not his type", Myrcella said.

"I'm shocked. I can't believe it. What kind of person would reject a girl like you?", Dacey said winking.

"I'm afraid no girl in the entire world is Loras Tyrell's type", Myrcella said.

"Ah, I understand. Who is the lucky guy? A squire? A knight of his father? A distant relative?", Dacey asked.

"Renly Baratheon married Margaery Tyrell just a few weeks ago. But for many years the Knight of Flowers has been his true bride", Myrcella said.

"The handsome Renly Baratheon and that beautiful and gallant young knight. I couldn't imagine a more illustrious couple", Dacey said.

"I could imagine plenty of them", Myrcella said and blinked at her.

"Do you have an example?", Dacey said.

"My mother and a White Walker", Myrcella said deadly serious.

"Ha, that was a good one", Dacey said laughing.

"I would love it to continue, but King Renly awaits us. I have to take a bath and change my cloths. Please come to my tent in half an hour, Dacey. I would like to discuss some important matters with you before we negotiate with Lady Olenna", Myrcella said.

"You mean before we negotiate with King Renly, Myrcella", Dacey answered a bit confused.

"We will pay a short courtesy visit to King Renly. After that we are going to negotiate. We are going to negotiate with the true ruler of southern Westeros, the Queen of Thorns. And please, Dacey, I want you to wear your armour", Myrcella spoke.

"Of course, as you say, Myrcella", Dacey said.

Now Myrcella finally entered her tent. It was huge, warm and comfortable. The tent was made of heavy green and golden velvet and on the ground was a fine and elaborate carpet with flower patterns. Her bed was large enough for at least three people, with pillows of silk. In the middle of her tent was her bath, inviting and hot. The bathtub was gilded and the water smelled of roses. Signs of Tyrell richness everywhere in Renly's camp. The Lannisters weren't the only ones who missed no opportunity to boast with their money, Myrcella thought and undressed herself.

Myrcella shortly looked at her naked belly. It was clearly swollen, but the swell was not big enough to be noticed when she was dressed. Yet, she thought. Her baby was growing faster. Less than half a year and she would give birth, she thought and moved into her bath. The hot water was pleasant and relaxing. It was cleaning her body from the dust of the long journey. But Myrcella didn't like the smell of roses. She preferred lavender. Luckily she had a small phial of lavender oil in her saddlebag. Servants had brought it to her tent, together with the rest of her belongings. Myrcella leaned back in the hot water and closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest now. The journey from Riverrun to Bitterbridge had been more exhausting than she wanted to admit. In a few months her pregnancy would prevent her from travelling. In a few months she would have a fat, round belly and maybe the baby in her would make some first moves.

"You there, can you here me? I'm your mother", she whispered and softly hit her own belly.

But the only thing she heard in response was the plashing of her bath.

"Are you a boy or a girl?", she whispered.

"What name do you want? Eddard? Jaime? Tommen? Tyrion?", Myrcella asked.

"No? No response? Are those names too ordinary?", she said.

"Do you want a more famous name? Aegon? Tywin? Brynden?", she asked her unborn child.

"No? What about Maegor? Aerys? Joffrey?", Myrcella whispered and grinned sarcastically.

Again silence was the response of her child.

"Maybe you are a girl. Maybe that's why you don't like my suggestions", Myrcella said and again she touched her belly.

"What about...hmmm...Joanna? Like my grandmother. Or Lyanna. That name was once worth a kingdom", Myrcella whispered.

"Maybe that's again too ordinary", she said.

"Visenya? Rhaenys? Nymeria?", Myrcella asked her unborn child.

"No response? Do you want an evil name? Do you want to shock people with nothing but your name?", Myrcella said and tickled her belly.

"Rhaenyra? Like Maegor with teats. Or maybe Danelle, like Danelle Lothston, the mad Lady of Harrenhal. Do you know the stories about her bathing in virgin blood and eating the flesh of children?", she said.

"Maybe that's still not evil enough. But I have one name left. A name so cruel and horrifying that you surely will frighten everyone with that name. I'm going to name you 'Cersei'. Would you like that? Cersei, daughter of Robb and Myrcella", Myrcella said and laughed.

She had to laugh so hard that she accidentally swallowed a bit of her bathing water. After Myrcella was able to stop coughing, she again touched her belly.

"I understand the warning. I won't name you Cersei, I promise", Myrcella whispered to her unborn child.

After a few more minutes in the hot water Myrcella left her bath. Now she had to choose a proper dress for the meeting with Renly. In front of Renly she wanted to represent the North and House Stark. She wanted to show her loyalty. Myrcella took a dress of white wool, with a high collar, long sleeves and many decorative fur elements.

Getting dressed without her handmaidens was difficult. The damned dress was too complex. It was impossible to tie the threads on her back together. Myrcella went to her mirror and again she tried to close her dress, but failed miserably.

"I try to rule a kingdom, but I can't even get dressed without help", Myrcella said laughing sarcastically.

"That's obvious", Dacey said.

"Dacey?", Myrcella asked.

"Yes, it's me. You told me to show up in your tent before we meet with Renly", Dacey answered.

Dacey was wearing her armour, just as Myrcella had told her.

"May you help me? Please", Myrcella said.

"Of course, my sweet Queen", Dacey said and stepped closer.

"How did you manage to get dressed without help?", Myrcella asked, while Dacey was binding together the threads on Myrcella's back. Her hands were hard and warm. Hands used to hold heavy weapons.

"Because I don't have such unhandy dresses", Dacey said laughing.

"Hey, that was mean. My dress is beautiful", Myrcella answered and giggled.

"Of course it's beautiful", Dacey said and tied the last string of Myrcella's dress.

"Thank you, Dacey. Now I can finally style my hair", Myrcella said.

"How much time will that take?", Dacey said in faked despair.

"Not much. Just a simple long braid. We can talk meanwhile. That's why you are here", Myrcella said and started to brush her long golden hair.

"I want you to accompany me. You will be at my side during our meeting with Renly and, that's more important, during our talks with Lady Olenna", Myrcella said.

"Why? I don't think I will be useful. I have absolutely no experience in political matters", Dacey answered confused.

"That's one reason why I want you at my side. You will be ruler of Bear Island some day. You need experience in political matters", Myrcella said.

"I agree. It will be extremely boring, but you have a point", Dacey said.

"Good", Myrcella said and put some tiny drops of lavender perfume on her brushed hair.

"What's the second reason?", Dacey asked.

"You look impressive", Myrcella answered.

"What? You want my company during your negotiations with Renly and the Tyrells because I'm impressive? I can't understand that", Dacey said.

"Dacey, that's not difficult to understand. If you want to persuade someone, you have to impress him first", Myrcella said and started to braid her hair.

"And you need me to impress Renly and the Tyrells?", Dacey said.

"Yes, Dacey. Speak softly and carry a big stick; you will go fare. You are my big stick, Dacey", Myrcella said.

"And you will be the person with the soft voice, I guess?", Dacey said.

"Exactly. You see, you are learning quickly. You will be a capable ruler", Myrcella said and blackened her eyelashes.

"But there is a third reason why I need you at my side: I trust you, Dacey", Myrcella said.

"That's the only logical reason in my opinion", Dacey said and winked.

"Trustworthy people are rare. They are more valuable than the gold of Casterly Rock", Myrcella said and applied some powder to her face.

"Yes, we can't trust those Southerners", Dacey said.

"We can't trust most Northerners either", Myrcella said.

"Hopefully you are wrong", Dacey said.

"I hope so too, but I don't believe it", Myrcella replied and got up.

"How do I look?", Myrcella asked.

"Great and stunning", Dacey said smiling.

"Very good, let's meet with Renly", Myrcella said and they left Myrcella's tent. Outside it was warm and pleasant, but there was strong wind blowing.

Together they were walking to the centre of the vast camp, where Renly's tent was. After a few minutes Myrcella recognised a familiar face. A slight and short man, with threads of grey running through his dark hair, a pointy little beard on his chin and mocking gray-green eyes. Myrcella promptly stopped. What was _he_ doing here? Nothing good, she thought.

"Lord Baelish. What an unexpected pleasure", Myrcella greeted Littlefinger.

"Princess Myrcella. Or is it Queen Myrcella now?", Littlefinger answered.

"Myrcella, who is that?", Dacey whispered.

"A devious little minion of Joffrey's royal court. He only serves his own interests", Myrcella whispered back.

"You are well informed, Lord Baelish", Myrcella said.

"I'm always well informed, Queen Myrcella", Littlefinger responded.

"I'm surprised that the baby-faced little princess has grown in such a beautiful young Queen. Almost more beautiful than her mother", Littlefinger said.

That almost crossed the line, Myrcella thought. She noticed the distrustful look Dacey gave Littlefinger.

"Thank you for your flattering words, Lord Baelish", Myrcella said.

"I suppose you are here to negotiate with King Renly. Surely his colossal army will be a useful ally in your husband's war. I'm surprised. I expected to meet Lady Catelyn here", Littlefinger said.

"Correct, my husband seeks King Renly's friendship. I'm here to negotiate on behalf of House Stark, Lord Baelish", Myrcella answered.

"And why are you here, My Lord? Shouldn't you be at _your_ King's court at the Red Keep?", Dacey bluntly asked him.

That was Dacey, always direct and frank, Myrcella thought.

"And who are you, My Lady? I have never seen a more impressive woman. I guess you are stronger than every man in that camp of powdered tournament fighters", Littlefinger said.

"I'm Dacey Mormont, heir to Bear Island. But I asked you a question and you didn't answer it, Lord Baelish", Dacey said.

"King Joffrey, your beloved brother, Queen Myrcella, seeks Renly's friendship as well. I'm here to negotiate with him on behalf of House Lannister"; Littlefinger answered.

"You are here on behalf of your own interests, not on behalf of House Lannister, Lord Baelish", Myrcella said.

"My interests and the interests of House Lannister coincide", Littlefinger answered and gave them a mocking glance.

"At the moment. You have to excuse us, Lord Baelish, King Renly awaits us", Myrcella answered and scornfully curtsied before Littlefinger.

"I wish you good luck, Queen Myrcella", Littlefinger replied with a bow and a cold smile.

"I don't like him", Dacey said.

"I don't like him either, but he is sometimes useful", Myrcella said.

Together they continued walking until they reached Renly's tent. Ser Loras was guarding it.

"Ser Loras, nice to see you again", Myrcella said with a kind smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Queen Myrcella. My grandmother agreed to meet with you. She has invited you and Lady Mormont to her tent to have dinner with her this evening. My grandmother is eager to meet you. She asked me so many questions about you. I'm afraid I couldn't answer them all", Loras said.

Very good, Myrcella thought. That's a good start. The infamous Queen of Thorns was interested in her.

"Very good. You have my gratitude, Ser Loras", Myrcella said and followed him into the tent.

Renly's tent was a palace of green velvet and silk. It was not pompous, it was a tasteful and delicate display of wealth.

Renly was sitting on a gilded stool. The handsome dark-haired king was wearing deep green velvet and a golden crown with stylized stag antlers. Very fashionable, Myrcella thought.

"King Renly, I'm honoured to meet you. I like your crown. It's very lovely", Myrcella said and performed a graceful curtsey. Dacey simply bowed for a short moment.

"Myrcella, beloved niece. You don't have to bow before me. You are a queen. A very elegant queen", Renly said and gave her a charming smile.

"She is not a true queen. Her husband is just a pretender. You are the true King. The one true King", Loras said.

"Ser Loras, please. Of course her husband is a king. He is a king, because he took his crown with his own hands. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to take my crown from Joffrey and from Stannis", Renly said and got up from his chair.

"Forgive me, Queen Myrcella", Loras said.

"And who are you, My Lady? You look impressive. I wouldn't bet against you", Renly said.

"I'm Dacey Mormont, heir to Bear Island and Queen Myrcella's personal guard, Your Grace", Dacey introduced herself.

"A Mormont, that's indeed impressive. The Mormont's are said to be very fine warriors, men and women alike", Renly said.

"That's why she is my personal guard. Additionally she is a great travelling companion and drinking buddy", Myrcella said and winked at Dacey.

"You are here to join forces with us against the Lannisters?", Renly said to Myrcella.

"I would love it to see your formidable army in battle against my spoiled brother's men and I would love it to see a nice king on the Iron Throne. You are a nice person, aren't you, King Renly?", Myrcella said smiling.

"Yes, I'm nice. At least nicer than Joffrey", Renly said laughing.

"My husband is willing to support your claim and he doesn't want the Iron Throne for himself. He just wants peace for his people", Myrcella said.

"It's good to hear that, but what about you, Myrcella? What about your claim?", Renly said.

"Oh, I assure you, I don't want the Iron Throne. I won't claim it, I promise you", Myrcella said.

"But her claim is stronger than yours, My King. She could be a threat", Loras said.

"Ser Loras, may I give you a short lesson in history? Usually children, boys and girls, always rank ahead of siblings in the line of succession. That's the current law of succession of every house in Westeros outside Dorne.

But after the Dance of Dragons, after Rhaenyra Targaryen's devastating and disastrous war against her brother Aegon II, the law of succession of the Iron Throne was changed. No woman is allowed to claim the Iron Throne as long as there is a living male relative of the previous king", Myrcella spoke.

"You see, Loras, Myrcella is no threat to my claim on the Iron Throne. We have nothing to fear", Renly said.

"I believe we can find an agreement. Lord Eddard was my friend and I want to avenge him as well. Together with the fierce Northern warriors we will win this war in a few weeks", Renly said and shortly smiled at Dacey.

The 'big stick', Myrcella thought amused.

"I believe so as well, King Renly", Myrcella said.

"You would risk Joffrey's death, Myrcella? He's your brother. Do you really want to kill him?", Loras asked.

"You might very well think that; I couldn't possibly comment", Myrcella responded with a cold smile.

"We will discuss the details tomorrow. It's already late and I want to pray together with Loras before I go to bed", Renly said.

The Seven wouldn't like those 'prayers', Myrcella told herself.

"Of course, King Renly. I'm looking forward to our next meeting", Myrcella said.

"Please, send my regards to Lady Olenna", Renly answered.


	32. Success

**Chapter 32 – Success**

 **This is a very important chapter with many major turning points. Robb and Myrcella both win important victories, Robb with his sword, Myrcella with her words.** **As I promised you, Robb won't hook up with Jeyne Westerling.**

 _Robb_

Robb was holding his shield over his head, together with the soldiers next to him, while arrows were flying through the air around them. The Crag was the last castle. The Northern army had successfully invaded the Westerlands, routed Stafford's forces at Oxcross and taken every castle in its way.

Now the Northmen had reached the western coast. Robb's campaign in the Westerlands was a great success. The Lannister armies beaten, their castles sacked, their supplies taken, their gold stolen. Indeed a great success, Robb thought and looked at Castle Crag. The defenders were heavily outnumbered, but they had refused to surrender and so Robb had to take the Crag by force.

It was an uneven fight. The Westerling soldiers were few, their equipment of cheap quality and their castle decrepit. The Northerners were already on the fragile walls and the battering ram was slowly approaching the ramshackle gate.

Robb shortly looked at the walls. The Greatjon was commanding the battle there. Robb could hear him and the screams of his falling enemies. The giant man was spreading fear and death among the defenders.

Roose Bolton was commanding the artillery. The catapults were concentrating their fire on a single point of the walls to tear a breach into the old sandstone. Robb could hear the sound of cracking and breaking stone.

Robb himself was leading the storm on the gates. Clouds of arrows, javelins and bolts were raining down on the Northern soldiers, but it was a big and useless waste. Robb had ordered his men to form a testudo. Protected by their heavy and strong tower-shields Robb and his warriors followed the battering ram. To his left was Maege Mormont, to his right was the Smalljon. His loyal squire, Olyvar Frey, was right behind Robb.

"It's cosy, isn't it? Their arrows on our shields are like warm raindrops", Maege Mormont said.

"Deadly raindrops", the Smalljon added.

"Not if they can't run through our shields", Robb said laughing.

An arrow hit his shield and splintered. Another arrow hit his shield and splintered. A javelin hit his shield and Robb shortly shivered. He could sense the power of the thrown spear through the steel and oakwood of his heavy shield, but he wasn't hurt. His shield was thick.

The battering ram arrived at the gates and started to knock against the old wood. After two thundering blasts by the battering ram Robb could hear the victorious shouts of his men. The gate was broken. The Westerlings should have replaced that ramshackle gate with something stronger than worm-eaten wood. Even a child with a sling could have breached it, Robb told himself amused.

"Soldiers, into the keep! Let's take it!", Robb commanded.

His warriors responded with a ferocious, furious roar, while the Westerling men were hastily trying to form a shield wall behind the destroyed gate.

Followed by his men Robb stormed into the courtyard. They smashed the enemy's shield wall before it was properly formed. Now the Northerners engaged the badly outnumbered defenders in a merciless melee. A sword was swung against Robb's head, but he easily blocked the strike with his large shield. Then he stabbed the enemy soldier into chest. Red blood squirted at Robb's face. Next to him Maege Mormont was smashing heads with her spiked mace and the Smalljon was cutting down his opponents like dry grass. Now Robb heard the growling thunder of a little earthquake and the desperate screams of many dying men. Roose Bolton's catapults had broken the walls. Now Bolton's men could enter the castle through the breach and attack the defenders at the gate from behind. The castle would fall soon, he thought.

Robb looked at a castle tower and he could see the direwolf banner.

Then Robb noticed a gap in the enemy's formation and he promptly charged forward.

Three Westerling soldiers, wearing yellow cloths with embroidered shells, attacked him simultaneously. Untrained boys, too young to have beards. Younger than him. Maybe he could spare their lives. The first one struck with his axe against Robb's head. Robb quickly ducked. Then he banged his shield into the boy's face. The boy screamed and fell to the ground, his nose broken. A broken nose was better than a broken skull, Robb thought and raised his shield to protect himself against the war hammer of the second young lad.

His shield was shattered, but luckily the Westerling boy hadn't been strong enough to seriously hurt him. Again the boy in the yellow armour struck at Robb, but Robb quickly made a step back. The boy lost his balance and stumbled. Robb grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him against the nearby stone wall. With a quiet scream the poor boy fainted.

Then Robb immediately turned around to attack the third young soldier. That one was obviously smarter than his friends. The lad had thrown away his sword and taken up the crossbow of a fallen Westerling soldier. The boy fired and Robb quickly jumped aside, but he was not fast enough. The bolt hit his left shoulder. A harsh and cruel pain was flowing through his body. He could see how the boy was reloading his crossbow. Robb grabbed his sword with both hands and threw it at his foe. The blade hit his left chest. The miserable boy dropped his crossbow, grabbed his throat and died within a second, vomiting blood. Then Robb fell on his knees and all his strength left his body.

"King Robb is wounded! Help!", Maege Mormont shouted.

The she-bear promptly rushed to Robb's side, followed by the Smalljon and Olyvar Frey. The Smalljon easily lifted Robb up with his arms, while Maege and Olyvar offered protection with their large tower-shields.

"We have to bring him out of here", Maege Mormont said.

"The battle...the castle", Robb whispered.

"The castle is taken. Victory is ours. Don't worry, Your Grace", Olyvar said.

"Quickly now", the Smalljon said.

Together they brought Robb to safety. Robb noticed how they again passed the destroyed gates, then he lost consciousness.

 _Myrcella_

"Before we meet with the Queen of Thorns I have to talk about three important things", Myrcella told Dacey.

"Of course, Myrcella. I follow your wishes", Dacey said.

"First: Never question my authority. You may criticize me in private whenever you want, but don't do that in front of foreign leaders", Myrcella said and looked into Dacey's brown eyes.

Dacey didn't look away, Myrcella noticed.

"I understand, but why should I do that at all?", Dacey replied.

"Because I might say things you don't like. If you openly disagree with me in front of another house, that will heavily damage my authority and our position", Myrcella said.

"I understand", Dacey said.

"Do not get me wrong, Dacey. I don't mistrust you. You are my friend. But during our talks with Lady Olenna I'm the Queen and you are a lady", Myrcella explained.

"And a lady has no right to oppose her Queen", Dacey added with an uneasy smile.

Hopefully Dacey hadn't been hurt by her words, Myrcella thought. But she had to say that things. Dacey was a headstrong, bold and a proud Northerner. She would oppose compromises with foreign houses and she wouldn't hold back her own opinion. Dacey was an excellent warrior and a horrible diplomat.

"Second: The Queen of Thorns may have the appearance of a kind grandma, but she is a very dangerous woman. Just as ruthless, merciless and power hungry as Tywin Lannister", Myrcella said.

"I'll try not to anger her", Dacey said and winked at Myrcella.

"That's not my point. I wanted to say that we shouldn't trust her", Myrcella said and softly touched Dacey's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll never trust those Southerners. What's the third thing you wanted to tell me?", Dacey asked.

"Lady Olenna will offer you a lot of exotic fruits and Arbor Gold. Enjoy it. Arbour Gold is the finest and most expensive wine in the world", Myrcella said.

"I will do that, I promise you, my sweet, golden Queen", Dacey answered laughing and playfully wrapped a strand of Myrcella's hair around her fingers.

"Oh, you shouldn't do something like _this_ in the presence of Lady Olenna, my dear. It wouldn't damage my authority, it would certainly annihilate it", Myrcella said and took Dacey's hand.

"Your authority is intimidating. You are much cuter without it", Dacey said.

Myrcella promptly blushed.

"Hey, I'm not cute. Little girls are cute", Myrcella said and blushed even more.

"You are the cutest Queen in the world, Myrcella", Dacey said.

Now Myrcella's cheeks were burning like fire. The last remains of her royal authority melted away like snow in spring.

Obviously Myrcella had heavily underestimated Dacey. Like a foxy viper the shieldmaiden had waited for the best moment to strike against her. Myrcella had to do something. She had to do something to regain the upper hand.

"You are a flatterer. Flatterers are dangerous, my mother used to tell me.", Myrcella said.

"I disagree. Most flatterers just want to be nice", Dacey answered.

"No. Flatterers are dangerous. Every flatterer has a hidden intention", Myrcella said.

"And what is my hidden intention, my cute and pretty Queen?", Dacey said.

"I don't know", Myrcella whispered into her ear and kissed Dacey's cheek.

Now Dacey blushed and shivered.

I have the upper hand again, Myrcella told herself.

"Let's go. Lady Olenna is waiting for us. Will you follow my wishes during our talks?", Myrcella said and took Dacey's arm.

Together they were walking through Renly's camp, arm in arm.

"Yes. I won't openly criticise you in front of the Queen of Thorns. You are the Queen and I'm just a loyal servant. But I want something in return?", Dacey said and grinned.

"And what do you want? Gold? Wine? Handsome boys? Pretty girls? Another kiss on your still blushed cheek?", Myrcella said laughing.

"You are going to spar with me after our meeting with Lady Olenna. You haven't been training for a very long time. In a few months your pregnancy won't allow it any more. By the way, my cheeks aren't blushed", Dacey said.

"I agree. You are right. We are going to spar before we go to bed. I will gladly do that", Myrcella answered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Surely you will change your mind after my first successful strike against your perfect, precious and pure skin", Dacey said and softly pinched Myrcella in her arm.

"What about you, Dacey? I don't think you will be that cocky when I have my blade at your throat", Myrcella said.

Of course that would never happen. Most likely Dacey would defeat her in a few minutes, Myrcella thought.

"I have always known that you are self-confident, but I never took you for a megalomaniac", Dacey said.

"We'll see. I have many qualities you still don't know", Myrcella responded and winked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know all of them", Dacey said.

"Maybe you want to know some of them", Myrcella answered.

"Maybe", Dacey answered and softly pressed Myrcella's hand.

"We arrived at Lady Olenna's tent. Are you ready to face the Queen of Thorns?", Dacey said and pointed at a magnificent palace of green velvet, ornamented with golden roses.

"Let's enter and fight for the North", Myrcella said.

Lady Olenna's tent was guarded by two completely identical guards. Twins.

"I'm Queen Myrcella. My companion is Lady Mormont, my personal guard. Lady Olenna has invited us for dinner", Myrcella spoke.

"You are allowed to enter, but your guard has to hand over her weapons", the left guardsman said.

"Of course, Ser", Dacey said and gave him her mace, sword and dagger.

Dacey wouldn't need a weapon to kill someone, Myrcella thought amused.

Followed by Dacey Myrcella entered. Inside it was warm, almost stuffy, but fortunately Myrcella couldn't smell any roses in Lady Olenna's tent. Myrcella had seen enough roses for her entire life in that camp and that annoying rose perfume of her bathing water was sticking to her skin like a leech. In the middle of the tent was a lavishly laid table. Peaches, pomegranates, mangos, pineapples and fruits Myrcella had never seen before. A roasted piglet, ham, steak, fresh vegetables and many other expensive dishes. It was a sweet, tasty and delicious show of force and wealth.

Myrcella's eyes searched for the infamous Queen of Thorns, but they couldn't find her. Then Myrcella saw a small and fragile old woman sitting in a big armchair.

"Lady Olenna, it's a great honour to meet you", Myrcella said and stepped forward.

"A royal military camp offers so many pleasures. Tournaments, handsome young knights, buxom wenches, but you ask for dinner with an old, deaf lady. Why? I'm curious, Myrcella", Lady Olenna asked her.

No titles, just her first name, Myrcella thought. Another demonstration of power, but less subtle than Lady Olenna's exotic fruits.

"People say one conversation with you is more entertaining and challenging than every tournament, Lady Olenna", Myrcella replied and kissed Lady Olenna's thin and gaunt hand.

"Is that so? Am I entertaining? What about you, Myrcella?", Lady Olenna said with a smile.

Her smile was sharper than a razor, Myrcella thought. Lady Olenna was smiling like a venomous viper, waiting for the right moment to sink her fangs in the flesh of her unsuspecting victims.

"Dacey, am I funny?", Myrcella asked.

"Oh yes. Absolutely. In a very weird way", Dacey said.

"Ah, you are the young Mormont shieldmaiden. You are indeed an extraordinary woman", the Queen of Thorns said.

"Just like you, Lady Tyrell", Dacey said and kissed Lady Olenna's hand.

"Please, sit down, my dears. Eat and drink whatever you want. Would you like to taste the Arbor Gold, Dacey? Some hippocras for you, Myrcella?", Lady Olenna said.

How does she know I'm pregnant?, Myrcella asked herself.

"I'll try the Arbor Gold", Dacey said and a servant quickly filled her cup.

"Yes, hippocras would be nice", Myrcella said. The servant immediately filled her cup.

"Leave us now. I'll call for you when I need you", Lady Olenna told the servant after he had filled her cup with Arbor Gold.

"No we can talk. Why are you her, Myrcella? What can I give you which Renly couldn't give you?", Lady Olenna said and took a piece of ham, together with some bred.

"Certainty. A strong and stable alliance. An alliance with more important goals than just seizing the Iron Throne for a gallant, nice, young fool", Myrcella frankly said and took a piece from the roasted piglet, together with some vegetables.

"What goals would that be? Overthrowing the Lannisters? You know that's impossible. They are too strong. They are too rich. Even if Renly gets the Iron Throne, he will be forced to make peace with the Lannisters.

Even if the Lannisters lose King's Landing to Renly, they are still able to fight on for years. I understand that, the Lannisters understand that and hopefully Renly understands that as well", Lady Olenna said.

"We cannot overthrow the Lannisters. Of course I know that. But I don't want to overthrow them. I want to weaken them. After that I want to make peace with them. Is that a more realistic goal?", Myrcella answered.

Myrcella shortly glanced at Dacey. She could see Dacey's disapproval. She could see it in her eyes. But Dacey didn't protest and for that Myrcella was grateful. Dacey was just eating and drinking in silence.

"Does your husband want that as well?", Lady Olenna asked after a sip of wine.

"Robb wants what I want", Myrcella said.

"Good. He is a smart boy. And what do I want? Do I want the Iron Throne?", Lady Olenna responded winking.

"No, you don't want the Iron Throne. You want control over the King on the Iron Throne. Whoever it may be", Myrcella said.

"Impressive. To know what a person wants is the key to manipulate that person. Let's see if you can manipulate me, Myrcella. Shouldn't be that difficult. I'm just an old, fragile and nearly deaf grandma without teeth", Lady Olenna said and gave her a mocking smirk.

"Together we are strong enough to get what we want. The Lannisters are already weakened by Robb's victories in the Riverlands. But Robb can't win this war. Not without help. Together with Renly and the Tyrells, Lady Olenna, we can win this war. It's not necessary to totally defeat the Lannisters, we just have to weaken them enough. We can't take Casterly Rock, but we can take King's Landing. The Starks keep them busy in the Riverlands and you will march on King's Landing", Myrcella said and took a pineapple.

"And if King's Landing falls to us, the Lannisters will seek peace to save their remaining power and to end a war they already lost", Lady Olenna spoke.

"A very smart plan, Myrcella. But you have to tell me something: Why do we need an alliance with House Stark to achieve that?", Lady Olenna asked.

"If you refuse to ally with us, we can't win this war. To avoid a total defeat by the Lannisters we will retreat behind Moat Cailin. The Lannisters will take the entire Riverlands and the road to King's Landing will be open. Should Renly lay siege to the city, Tywin Lannister will come with his army to reinforce the defenders", Myrcella said.

"Renly greatly outnumbers Tywin", Lady Olenna said and started to eat a peach.

"Yes, he outnumbers Tywin. Renly has an army of 100000 men. 100000 tournament fighters, who have never seen a real battle. Tywin has a smaller army, but his army is battle-hardened. Tywin has real soldiers, not unproven boys. Furthermore Renly has never led an army before. Neither did Loras, nor did Mace Tyrell. Forgive me, Lady Olenna, everything Mace Tyrell was leading during the Siege of Storm's End were hunting parties and banquets. But Tywin is an experienced battle commander", Myrcella said.

"You don't have to apology for saying the truth. Renly and Loras are handsome fools and my son is a seasoned gourmet, not a battle commander", Lady Olenna said and took a sip of wine.

"But if we keep Tywin busy in the Riverlands, there will be no army to defend King's Landing. Just a few drunk gold cloaks. Renly can sack the city and force the Lannisters to make peace with him _and_ the Starks. Renly gets the Iron Throne, the Tyrells can guide his reign, the North can more or less keep its independence and the Lannisters can keep their influence. Their reduced influence", Myrcella said.

"You are a clever young woman. You know how to convince someone. Your strategy is smart and reasoned. But I have a price and your husband has to pay it. Well, a member of his family", Lady Olenna said smiling.

Again that sharp smile, Myrcella thought.

"You are suggesting a marriage alliance?", Myrcella asked.

"I'm not suggesting a marriage alliance, I want a marriage alliance", Lady Olenna said.

"Bran Stark?", Myrcella asked.

"A cripple. Maybe he's unable to reproduce", Lady Olenna said.

"Maester Luwin at Winterfell said most likely Bran will be able to father children", Myrcella said.

"'Most likely' is not enough", Lady Olenna said.

"Arya Stark?", Myrcella spoke.

"She disappeared after Lord Eddard's execution. No one knows where she is, maybe she is dead. You can't offer something you don't have, Myrcella. But there is another possibility: Rickon Stark", Lady Olenna said.

"Rickon is betrothed to a Frey", Myrcella answered.

"Pfffff, those greedy weasels. If I don't get a marriage alliance, we don't have a deal, Myrcella", Lady Olenna said.

She needed an idea, Myrcella thought. The Queen of Thorns wasn't known for her patience.

"Edmure Tully", Myrcella said.

"He is a Tully, not a Stark", Lady Olenna said.

"He is Robb's uncle. He is a family member. And Edmure Tully has recognised Robb as his king. He will do what Robb tells him to do. And marrying a rich, lovely Tyrell girl isn't that bad. I think Edmure will like the idea", Myrcella said.

"Then we have a deal. Cheers!", Lady Olenna said and raised her cup.

"Cheers!", Myrcella replied and raised her cup too.

 _Robb_

Robb opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room of bright sandstone. His wound had been properly bandaged and he was in a warm bed. The warm morning sun was shining through the window. A young girl was sitting on a chair next to his bed. The girl had chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty, but not extraordinarily beautiful.

She was wearing a yellow dress with shell patterns. A Westerling, Robb thought. Probably the oldest daughter. She was carefully watching him.

"You are finally awake", she said.

Her voice was quiet and shy. This girl had nothing of Myrcella's strength and boldness.

"Who are you?", Robb asked her.

"My name is Jeyne Westerling, Your Highness", she said.

"And what are you doing here?", Robb asked her.

"I have been nursing you. Well,...together with your maester. The wound was nasty, but not dangerous", Jeyne said and yawned.

Now Robb noticed how tired the girl was. She had dark circles around her reddened eyes and she was hardly able to sit in her chair.

"You have my gratitude for that. But why did you stay here during the night?", Robb asked.

"My...my mother told me to...keep an eye on you. On your wound, of course", the girl said shyly.

Her shyness was almost annoying, Robb thought.

"Your mother was so concerned about my life? I just sacked her home", Robb said.

"My mother...my mother...is a very kind woman", Jeyne said stammering fearfully.

"Why can't I believe that?", Robb answered.

Jeyne didn't say something in response, she just looked at her feet.

"Let me guess: Your mother is everything but kind and she forced you to stay her. Does your mother want to gain my favour?", Robb said.

Again Jeyne didn't answer, she just nodded and kept staring at her feet.

"You look very tired, Jeyne. You are allowed to leave. Try to find some sleep", Robb told her.

"But Your Grace, my mother, she told me...", Jeyne stammered.

"It's all right. I want to be alone", Robb said.

"Thank you, Your Highness", Jeyne answered with a tiny smile and left the room.

Robb got up in his bed and he promptly sensed a harsh pain in his left shoulder. That damn crossbow, he thought. Robb left his bed and walked to the window. Outside he could see Stark soldiers on the walls and in the courtyard. Castle Crag had been taken. The last castle. Now they could march back to Riverrun, victorious and wealthier. Some of the castles they had sacked on their way had very full treasuries and their many noble prisoners would bring them a fine ransom. But that didn't matter as long as Casterly Rock was still standing. And Robb wasn't a fool. They would never take Casterly Rock. Hopefully Myrcella would be able to form an alliance with Renly.

Then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood, I just want to be alone", Robb spoke.

But the door was swung open and another girl stormed in his room. She was younger than the previous one, but obviously her self-confidence was ten times larger.

The girl had a pointy nose, almost black eyes and thick, messy curls.

"Young Wolf, your lords are calling for you. It seems that those Greyjoy maggots have done something very nasty. Your lords are behaving like frightened babies", the girl said with a cocky grin.

The Greyjoys, Robb thought and cursed Theon. He had almost completely forgotten that.

"I'll meet with them immediately", Robb said and walked to the door.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Young Wolf?", the girl said with raised eyebrows and looked at Robb's bare chest.

"Ohhhh...Forgive me, My Lady", Robb said embarrassed and took his cloths.

"No problem. I like what I see", the girl answered and grinned.

"And who are you? A treacherous, little pixie girl?", Robb asked her.

"My parents and my older sister believe that. I'm Eleyna Westerling, but you can call me Elli", she answered.


	33. The Kraken strikes

**Chapter 33 – The Kraken strikes**

 **Sorry for the long break, but exams are close.**

 **In this chapter Robb proves himself as a leader. In the next chapter we'll meet Myrcella again and a new POV-character will be added.**

 _Robb_

The North itself was under attack. Almost every important Northern Lord was in the Riverlands, fighting against the Lannisters. The war with the Lannisters was gradually exhausting the North, but now they had to fight a two-front war. Luckily the North had been prepared. The Mormont fleet was patrolling near the coast and the castle garrisons at the western coastline had been ordered to prepare themselves for an Ironborn attack from the sea. The Greyjoys would pay for this. Theon would pay for his treachery. Theon had been his closest friend and he had betrayed him. There was no excuse for such a treason. Robb would take his head and Myrcella would be allowed to watch.

Hate and anger was overwhelming him, but he needed a clear mind. Robb went to the window and opened it. Robb could see the open sea. Somewhere in this endless ocean were the Iron Islands. At some day he would go there and sink them in the sea.

"Your lords are waiting for you. You should go now. Those wild, bearded Northmen look very grim and angry", the Westerling girl said and stood beside him.

"Just a moment", Robb said and took a deep breath.

The air was chilly and salty and a cold wind was blowing into the room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", Eleyna Westerling said.

"I wonder what's on the other side of the Sunset Sea", Robb said.

"The Iron Islands. Filthy, stinking rocks, full of filthy, stinking pirates", Eleyna Westerling said.

"But what's west of the Iron Islands? No one knows that", Robb said.

"Hmm...Maybe paradise. Maybe nothing", Eleyna answered and took her messy, dark curls and wrapped them around her slim, elegant fingers.

"There has to be land. Somewhere in that ocean", Robb said.

"Maybe you should set sails and find it, Young Wolf", Eleyna said and pinched him in his arm.

"My ancestor Brandon the Shipwright wanted to explore the Sunset Sea. He build the largest fleet Westeros had ever seen so far and set sails into the west. He never returned. In his grief his son, also named Brandon, set fire to the remaining ships of his father's fleet", Robb spoke.

"Madmen, father like son. But the border between madness and genius is fragile. There is land in the west, there has to be land. If you want to find something, you have to look for it. One day someone will find land in the far west", Eleyna answered with a smirk.

"Do you sometimes think about it? Sailing into the western sea to search for new land, a paradise without war, hunger and death? Sailing into the west with someone you love and leave everything and everyone else behind, Eleyna?", Robb asked her.

"Sounds like a pretty nice idea. I would gladly leave my heartless mother and my annoying sister behind. But I wouldn't leave my brothers and my father. They are nice people", Eleyna answered and again toyed with her curls.

"Your older sister has a good heart, Eleyna", Robb said.

"Yes, yes, Jeyne has a good heart, but she is still annoying. The perfect, polite, graceful and noble virgin girl. Jeyne is almost as dull as a senile silent sister. And by the way, call me 'Elli'. 'Eleyna is too sophisticated", she said and blinked at him with her laughing and sparkling eyes.

"'Eleyna' is a beautiful name. Graceful, elegant and classy", Robb said.

"That's why I don't like it", Eleyna said with a grin.

"You remind me of my younger sister. But I think she is even wilder than you", Robb answered.

"What's her name? Did she stay at Winterfell?", Eleyna asked him and threw her dark curls over her shoulder.

"Her name is Arya. She disappeared at King's Landing after my father's murder", Robb said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry", Eleyna said and softly touched his arm.

Robb tried to ignore her warm, small hand on his arm and looked at a lonely cloud in the sky over the western ocean.

"She is alive. I know it and I'm going to find her. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Arya has to return to her pack", Robb said.

"You will find your sister. A man like you gets what he wants, Young Wolf", Eleyna said.

"I wish I had your optimism", Robb answered.

"You are an optimist, Young Wolf. You are fighting against Tywin Lannister, the Old Lion of Casterly Rock and wealthiest man of Westeros. You are outnumbered, you have no allies and no money, but you keep fighting. You are the most optimistic man in the world, Robb Stark", Eleyna said with a mocking smirk.

"I'm fighting and I'm winning", Robb said

"Time is working against you, even a child can see that. If you don't want a heroic death in battle, you should end this war as soon as possible", Eleyna said.

"Don't you like heroes?", Robb asked her and grinned.

"Everyone likes heroes, but heroes die. Heroes are always going to die, Young Wolf. And a woman can't love a dead man", Eleyna answered and again pinched his arm.

"Of course you can love the dead", Robb replied.

"No, that's not love, it's sorrow and misery", Eleyna said quietly and looked at her feet.

"You speak as if you already know grief", Robb said and smiled at her.

"I have said enough. This is nothing you would like to hear", she answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you with my words", Robb said.

"Your words didn't hurt me. But I have a wound that's still open. You should go now. Your lords are waiting for their king. Someone has to tell that frightened children what to do", Eleyna answered.

"You are right. Would you show me the way to the great hall, Eleyna?", Robb asked her.

"If you call me 'Eleyna' again, I won't do it", she answered and took his arm.

For a short moment a harsh pain in his shoulder nearly overwhelmed him, but Robb pressed his teeth together and followed her to the door.

"Your wound will heal quickly. Jeyne is very skilled. Every Westerling girl learns how to heal", Eleyna said and opened the door.

"Your Grace, you should read this", the Stark soldier at his door interrupted their conversation and gave him a small scroll.

Robb took it. The scroll was sealed with a direwolf sigil, made of silver wax. A letter from Winterfell. Bad news most likely, but the familiar sigil made him a bit happier. Robb put the letter in his pocket. He would read it later.

"Why? Why does every Westerling girl know how to heal?", Robb asked Eleyna, while they entered the hallway.

"It's a kind of family tradition. My mother's grandmother was a witch from Essos. She was called 'Maggy the Frog', but her true name is forgotten", Eleyna said.

Again he felt a cruel pain in his shoulder and suddenly everything was dark. Robb could hear the bleating voice of a very old woman. An echo from the past.

" _Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

For a few seconds an image appeared in his head. A young girl with emerald eyes, burning in green fire, and golden hair, dressed in red. Was it Myrcella? Or was it her mother Cersei? The girl looked very like Myrcella, but the girl's facial features were a bit too sharp. Like carved marble, beautiful and cold.

The image disappeared and there was another girl, some years older than the previous one. This girl was a grown woman. She was wearing a coat of gold and a crown of steel. The jags of the crown looked like sharp claws and she had blood on her hands. The woman, surrounded by corpses, was standing in the streets of a destroyed city and it was raining heavily. The raindrops were red, red like blood. Was it the girl from the first image, now grown up? Robb didn't know. The similarity was striking, but again he wasn't sure who it was. Her facial features were a bit softer, but she had the same green fire in her eyes. Was it truly the girl from the first picture? Was it a future Myrcella? Was it a younger Cersei? Or a long dead Lannister woman?

Robb was totally confused now. Did the images show the same woman? Myrcella or Cersei? Both of them? Who was who?

The image disappeared and Robb could see Eleyna's concerned face. Robb noticed that he was on the ground. He must have fallen.

"Are you all right? You shortly lost consciousness", she said and offered him her arm.

Robb took her arm and got up again with her help. Eleyna had a surprising strength in her slender arms, Robb noticed. The girl was much stronger than he had expected.

"Perhaps you should go to bed early", Eleyna said with her usual cocky, facetious smile and again she took his arm.

"If my lords allow me to do so, I gladly will. But unfortunately war councils are lengthy and exhausting", Robb answered and continued walking through the long and draughty hallway.

Castle Crag truly was half-ruined. A cold breeze from the sea was blowing through the brittle, old walls and some of the windows were broken. But Robb liked the bright, yellow sandstone of the castle. The sandstone made the castle look friendly.

"How far to the great hall?", Robb asked.

"Are you exhausted?", Eleyna answered smirking and she smoothly pressed his arm.

"You told me your sister is annoying. But you are even worse, _Eleyna",_ Robb answered and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, my wounded hero. It isn't far. Only many, many more steps", she said grinning.

The Others should take that cocky pixie girl, Robb thought. Eleyna Westerling was a plague.

They reached a stairway and Eleyna stopped.

"Careful now. The stairs are treacherous. Someone should repair them, but no one does. We lost our wealth years ago, only our stupid pride is left. The Westerlings are very noble and very poor", Eleyna spoke and together they entered the stairway.

Robb promptly stumbled over the worn-down and brittle steps.

"I warned you", Eleyna said laughing and caught him, preventing another fall.

"I feel like an old man", Robb said.

"That's the wound. It will heal and disappear", she said.

"But I will keep a scar. Again", Robb said.

"Scares aren't ugly. They make your body interesting. A body with scars tells so many heroic stories", Eleyna said.

No virgin would say something like this, Robb thought, while they were walking downstairs. They entered another draughty and chilly hallway, but at least the old sandstone walls were decorated with moth-eaten, yellow tapestries, displaying the Westerling coat of arms, six white shells. At the end of the hallway was a large portal of dark wood. The door was guarded by a Stark soldier and a Bolton man. Both of them were holding the banner of their house.

"I like that banner", Eleyna said grinning and blinked at Robb.

"The direwolf banner of House Stark? A direwolf is a proud and majestic beast. I have one. His name is Grey Wind", Robb.

"No, not the direwolf banner. Beasts are so boring. Almost every house has an animal as its sigil. I meant the other banner. The red one. With the corps. That's my kind of humour. Very inventive and probably useful in battle. But I would still like to meet your pet wolf", she said with an even wider grin.

"The flayed man of House Bolton. That's creepy", Robb answered a bit nervous.

"I like creepy things. I'm good at scaring people. Especially my sister Jeyne. It's so easy to scare her. When I was a little girl, I spilled chicken's blood on her pillow. I could hear her screams even in the gardens. A few days later my cat brought me a dead rat and I brought it to Jeyne. It was a gift. Unfortunately Jeyne didn't like it", Eleyna told him.

"You have an extremely weird sense of humour. I don't know if I like that. Where did you get chicken's blood?", Robb asked her laughing.

"From the kitchen, of course. A few nice words to the cook and some coins to sweeten the words. That's it", Eleyna said and stopped.

"That's your great hall?", Robb asked her.

The two guards at the door saluted.

"Yes, Young Wolf. But I think you should read that letter before you enter to meet with your lords", Eleyna said.

"You are probably right", Robb replied and took the scroll.

"I guess that letter is nothing for my eyes. I will leave you now. I'll meet you again for dinner", she said.

"For dinner?", Robb asked her.

"Yes, for dinner. You and your most important lords will sup with my mother, my brothers, my boring older sister and me. I guess I will be an embarrassment for my family just as usual. Goodbye, my wounded Wolf", Eleyna spoke sneering and left him.

That cocky and mocking grin was an integral part of her face, Robb thought. Eleyna Westerling had the energy of a volcano and the self-confidence and wilfulness of an untamed wildling spearwife, Robb thought and looked at her, while she was walking down the hallway again. That girl was a walking catastrophe.

Now Robb finally broke the seal and started to read the letter. He promptly recognized the clear handwriting of Maester Luwin. After Robb had finished reading, he leaned against the wall to rest for a moment. He was extremely eased. Bad news, but not as bad as he had feared. Unfortunately the Mormont fleet had been too weak to stop the Ironborn ships at the open sea, but they had been at least able to inform the castle garrisons at the North's western coastline. Several Ironborn raiding parties had been beaten back, only Deepwood Motte had been tacken by the attackers.

The Ironborn at Deepwood Motte were led by Asha Greyjoy, Theon's older sister. The majority of the Ironborn invaders had been driven back into the sea.

A small host of Ironborn, commanded by Theon, had been ambushed by Ser Rodrick's men in the Wolf's Wood. Most of them had been killed, but Theon had managed to escape with a few warriors. That was very good. Theon was still alive. Robb could still kill him himself.

Of course the Greyjoys would return, stronger and with more men. According to the letter, an even larger fleet under the command of Victarion Greyjoy was already on its way. That would be the real challenge. Balon's brother was a dreaded marauder and a skilled general. They had to strengthen the defence of the North and to retake Deepwood Motte as soon as possible. Otherwise the Greyjoys could use the castle as a bridgehead for a large-scale invasion.

Robb put the letter in his pocket again and entered the great hall. Inside it was a horrible mess. Everyone was talking, shouting and roaring. Like frightened children, just as Eleyna had told him. Robb went to his seat at the head of the table and sat down. Everyone promptly stopped talking. Very good, his authority as a king was undamaged.

"My Lords, sit down and listen. I have grim news for you. You already know that Theon Greyjoy betrayed us. The Ironborn attacked the North. But the North is strong. Stronger than those filthy pirates. The North will resist", Robb spoke.

"We don't have specific details. Did the Ironborn take castles?", Lord Tallhart asked him.

"Unfortunately yes. They took one castle", Robb told them.

The great hall was as silent as a graveyard now. Everyone was looking at him, particularly the lords from the western part of the North. Robb could see the fear in the eyes of those grim warriors. Uncertainty could frighten even the mightiest man.

"Lord Galbart Glover, I'm very sorry. Deepwood Motte was sacked by the invaders. Your family is alive and well, but they have been sent to the Iron Islands as hostages", Robb spoke.

Galbart Glover rose from his seat. The seasoned warrior was trembling, but not because of fear. It was anger and hate.

"I have to go home immediately. I have to free my home from those maggots", Galbart Glover yelled.

"We all have to go home. We have to defend the North. What if the Ironborn return with a bigger army?", Lord Cerwyn said.

"What about us? Will you leave us behind? The Riverlands are bound to King Robb by oath. It's our duty to serve him and it's his duty to protect us", Lord Bracken said.

"We cannot stay in the Riverlands. We must defend our home. Defend yourselves, Rivermen", the Greatjon answered with his roaring voice.

"Silence!", Robb shouted and interrupted their pointless quarrelling.

"We have to decide carefully. Perhaps we should return to the North, but we have to think about the consequences", Robb said.

"We have to return as soon as possible", Lord Glover said.

Maybe he was right, Robb thought. The North was their home and they had to defend their home. Otherwise he would be a king without a kingdom.

"If we return to the North now, we'll lose everything. We'll lose the Riverlands and the war. Our previous victories will be rendered completely useless. Do you intend to give Lord Tywin such a generous present, King Robb?", Roose Bolton whispered and looked at Robb with his colourless eyes.

Everyone in the great hall stopped talking to understand what the leech lord was saying. Lord Bolton's quiet, whispering voice was as powerful as always. Much more effective than the Greatjon's ferocious roaring.

Roose Bolton had a point, but they still had to defend their home. A king had to protect his people. That was his most important duty.

"I agree with Lord Bolton. If we retreat now, Tywin Lannister wins", Maege Mormont said.

"I'm a king, but I'm not a king any more if I can't defend my home. The North must be protected. Victarion Greyjoy is on his way to our coast with an even larger fleet", Robb said.

"You are a king. That doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself", Roose Bolton said.

Now the leech lord's voice was a bit louder than usual, but still calm.

"What do you suggest, Lord Bolton?", Robb asked him.

"My son Domeric could gather our remaining forces in the North, retake Deepwood Motte and secure our western coastline. My son can hold the North against Victarion's forces. Domeric is eager to prove himself in battle and to serve his king, the brother of his beloved wife and uncle of his unborn child", Roose Bolton spoke quietly.

So Sansa was pregnant with Domeric's child, Robb thought. That was very good. It would bind the Boltons permanently to the Starks. Old rivals, now bound by marriage and blood. Together, the Starks and the Boltons were more powerful than all the other houses in the North combined. The marriage between his sister Sansa and Domeric Bolton was even more important than any ally from the south.

But would it be smart to give the Boltons sole command over their defence forces at home? Would Myrcella do that? Surely Domeric Bolton was an intelligent man and a capable strategist and commander, but he was a Bolton and Myrcella would never fully trust the Boltons, despite Sansa's marriage to Roose Bolton's only son and heir. Robb didn't trust them either. Myrcella had warned him more than once not to trust Roose Bolton, to keep an eye on him.

 _Don't give that man a too large army. Don't give him too much power._

That were Myrcella's words. She had spoken them many times.

No, Myrcella wouldn't give the Bolton's sole command over their forces in the North. Myrcella would divide the power between the Bolton's and another, equally powerful house.

"That's sounds like a very nice idea, Lord Bolton. I will gladly allow your son to prove himself and to bring honour to the North and his family. Your son is a strong and intelligent young warrior, Lord Bolton, but I do believe he will need the advice of a more experienced man. This task is too big for one man. Domeric Bolton will lead our forces at home against the Ironborn, together with Lord Wyman Manderly. The will be joint leaders of our forces in the North. They will have full permission to recruit men from other houses and to requisite supplies for their armies", Robb spoke.

"A wise decision, King Robb. I admire your foresight and caution. Together with the mighty Lord of White Harbor my brave son will quickly defeat the Ironborn invaders", Roose Bolton whispered and gave him a strange look.

Was there a tiny hint of admiration in his cold, grey eyes? Or was it resentment?, Robb asked himself.

"I understand we can't retreat back home if we don't want to lose the war, but will that be enough? Will Domeric and Wyman be able to defend the North? Will they retake my home from the Greyjoys? Will I get my family back?", Galbart Glover asked.

Robb could see the anxiousness in his face. Lord Glover was worried about his captive family and it wouldn't be easy to ease his fear and to calm his anger.

"Of course it will be enough, my dear Galbart. Less than half of our soldiers are fighting in the Riverlands. Domeric and Wyman can assemble a great army in a few weeks, but that won't be necessary. The Ironborn are the best sailors of Westeros and no one can easily beat them at sea, but their numbers are few. They don't know the North and they don't know how to hold castles against land forces. A skilled leader with a few thousand good Northern warriors will be able to drive them out of our home", Maege Mormont said.

"I will pray to the Old Gods that you are right, Maege", Galbart Glover answered.

"As soon as we have an important Ironborn hostage, we'll trade them for your family, Lord Glover", Robb spoke.

"Thank you, Your Grace. The Greyjoys have to pay for what they did to my family", Galbart Glover answered.

"They will, I promise you. But now we have to talk about our campaign in the Westerlands and the situation in the Riverlands. Our campaign in the Westerlands is a great success. We took a lot of castles, large amounts of money and enough supplies for half a year. But we mustn't allow our victories to blind us. The Westerlands are enemy territory. We can't stay here forever. We have to leave the Westerlands before the Lannisters are able to regroup their scattered men.

We won our victories here with hit-and-run attacks and ambushes, but our forces in the Westerlands are too small to meet the Lannisters in open battle. The bulk of our men stayed at Riverrun. If we don't leave the Westerlands in time, we'll be trapped.

And we have to think about the situation in the Riverlands as well. As long as we are here, our defence in the Riverlands is weak. Edmure Tully is holding the Trident against Tywin's frequent attacks, but he is suffering casualties. If we don't return to reinforce him, Tywin Lannister will bleed him out. If the Lannisters cross the Trident, they can again attack Riverrun", Robb spoke.

"The Mountain's men are frequently attacking our forces at the Trident. Edmure is barely able to hold them back without reinforcements", Lord Bracken said.

"We could order the Blackfish to march back to Riverrun. He could reinforce Edmure's men", Lord Cerwyn suggested.

"The Blackfish's forces are needed elsewhere. He has to block the road from Harrenhal to King's Landing. As long as the Blackfish is holding his position, Tywin is unable to reach the capital", Robb spoke.

"I don't think we should return to the Riverlands now. Why isn't Tywin returning to the Westerlands? We are at Casterly Rock's doorstep. Why doesn't Tywin Lannister want to defend his castle?", the Greatjon said.

"Because Tywin Lannisters knows that we are not able to take Casterly Rock and as long as Casterly Rock is standing, Tywin's rule in the Westerlands is secure", Maege Mormont said.

"Why don't we attack Casterly Rock? Maybe we can take it", the Greatjon answered.

"Casterly Rock isn't a castle, it's an impregnable bulwark, carved into a mountain, standing on a small island in the sea, accessible only by one narrow bridge. We would lose more than half of our men during the first assault. Only a madman would attack Casterly Rock", Roose Bolton said.

"And what about Lannisport. Surely the town is easier to take. If the most important port in the Westerlands falls to us, Tywin will be forced to seek peace", Lord Cerwyn suggested.

"The city watch of Lannisport outnumbers our forces. Believe me, My Lords, those men are trained soldiers, not drunken fools in shiny armour like the Goldcloaks at King's Landing", Robb said.

"It would be foolish to stay in the Riverlands. We wouldn't win anything. We should return to the Riverlands in a few days to reinforce Edmure. Our campaign in the Westerlands has heavily damaged the position of the Lannisters, but if they defeat us here, all of us will die", Maege Mormont said.

"We didn't come to the Westerlands to conquer. We invaded Tywin's land to pillage and to restock our supplies with the plunder and to damage Tywin's reputation. We have achieved everything we wanted. Now it's time to leave", Robb said.

"Very well, King Robb. You have led us to victory and I'm sure you know what you are doing", the Greatjon said.

"There is one more thing. We should send a raven to Riverrun to inform Lord Gawen Westerling that his family is alive and well. Lord Westerling is our prisoner at Riverrun", Robb said.

"You have such a kind heart, My King", Maege Mormont said laughing.

"I think we are done here. You are allowed to leave, My Lords and Ladies", Robb spoke.

"No, Your Grace. We are not done here. I want to know what your Lannister wife is doing in the South", Rickard Karstark spoke and gave Robb a grim look.

The Lord of Karhold hadn't spoken a word during the council until now, something that was really strange. Lord Rickard was a bold, proud and hot-blooded man and he was fully aware of his importance. Usually Lord Rickard wasn't a quiet man, but this time he had been quieter than a silent sister. That was very suspicious.

"Watch your tongue, Lord Karstark", the Greatjon roared furious.

Everyone of his lords was looking at Lord Rickard now. Most of them angry and embarrassed, but some of them with silent approval.

"Please, Lord Umber, let him speak", Robb said.

"Thank you, Your Grace", Lord Rickard said.

"Choose your next words wisely, Lord Karstark", Robb spoke and rose from his seat.

"Would the King please tell us what his wife is doing in the South? We haven't heard about her for weeks", Lord Rickard said.

"You know what Myrcella is doing in the South. Everyone in this room does. She is at Renly's camp to convince him to join our cause", Robb answered and stared into Lord Rickard's angry eyes.

"Pffff, why didn't she send any letters in the past weeks. Maybe the Lannister whore is secretly meeting with her grandfather right now and plotting against us", Lord Rickard spoke.

"Give us the room. I would like to talk to Lord Rickard in private", Robb answered calmly.

Robb waited until the crowd had left the great hall. Then he approached Lord Rickard until he was standing right in front of the grim, old man.

"What do you want to do, hmmm? What's the punishment for insulting your precious golden wife? Do you want to stab me, Your Highness?", Lord Rickard said with a scornful smile.

"Myrcella isn't a 'whore', she is your Queen, My Lord", Robb said.

"This young bitch is not my Queen. She is a Lannister. She is an enemy The Lannisters murdered my sons. I want revenge", Lord Rickard answered.

"Myrcella didn't kill your sons. And your sons weren't murdered. They were killed in battle. In service to the North, their home", Robb said.

"Yes, she didn't kill them. Her uncle killed them. Or is he her _father,_ Your Grace?", Lord Rickard said.

"Careful now, Lord Rickard. Those questions are dangerous", Robb answered.

"Why? Because it's true?", Lord Rickard asked with a taunting grin.

"Myrcella is the daughter of King Robert Baratheon. You shouldn't listen to Stannis' filth", Robb said without a second thought.

He hated it to lie, but he would gladly do it for Myrcella. He wouldn't allow this hateful man to harm her. No one was allowed to harm Myrcella.

"I don't believe that", Lord Rickard spoke and rose to his full height.

"Oh, but you should believe it, Lord Rickard. You should believe it, because you don't want a cruel death", Robb answered.

"You are my King, but that girl is not my Queen, Your Grace", Lord Rickard said.

"Myrcella _is_ your Queen. She is my Queen and she is your Queen", Robb spoke.

"Oh yes, she is _your_ Queen. You do everything she wants. The others may be blinded by her sweet words and her perfect beauty, but Iknow who is truly ruling your kingdom, _King_ Robb", Lord Rickard said.

"Did you never listen to your late wife, Lord Karstark?", Robb asked him and gave him a mocking glance.

"Women should obey their husbands, they shouldn't rule them. Women exist to bear children, not to engage in politics", Lord Rickard said with hate in his voice.

"I don't think Maege Mormont would like to hear that. Maybe you should ask her mace", Robb said and laughed.

"Lord Rickard, I want you to listen extremely careful now, because this is my last warning for you. You may think about Myrcella whatever you want, but you will never insult her again. Never. Especially not in front of every Northern lord. And you will never question my authority again. I'm your King and Myrcella is your Queen. If you don't accept this, I will enforce it", Robb spoke.

"I understand", Lord Rickard answered.

No, he didn't. Lord Karstark would never understand it, Robb thought. This hadn't been their last confrontation.

"Go now, Lord Karstark. Go before I change my mind and throw you into a dungeon right now. Go!", Robb said.

"Your Grace", Lord Rickard answered and tauntingly bowed before he left.


	34. Myrcella's Mistake, Myrcella's Joy

**Chapter 34 – Myrcella's Mistake, Myrcella's Joy**

 _Myrcella_

Dacey struck at her, but Myrcella blocked the strike with her shield. She could sense the force of Dacey's shattering blow through the wooden shield and her heavily padded sparring clothes, but Dacey's attempt to hit her had been repelled. Unlike many previous blows, which Myrcella would still feel on her body tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Myrcella hadn't managed to land one single blow against Dacey, but Dacey had hit Myrcella at least seven times with the dull practice sword. For an extremely short moment the unsuccessful attack brought Dacey out of balance and Myrcella quickly stepped forward to strike against Dacey. Myrcella aimed at her unprotected left shoulder, but Myrcella wasn't fast enough. Dacey rapidly turned aside and Myrcella's sword only brushed Dacey's arm. Even with a sharp blade the blow would have been harmless. Again Myrcella hadn't been able to hit Dacey, but now Myrcella's blade had at least touched her. This was her greatest victory against Dacey so far. Dacey raised her sword to strike against Myrcella and Myrcella raised her shield over her head to counter the predictable strike. But instead of attacking with the sword, Dacey slammed her shield against Myrcella now exposed lower right hip. It felt like an explosion of wildfire. With a surprised scream Myrcella fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh, that was really painful", Myrcella said and pressed her hands against her aching hip.

"Now you've lost", Dacey said with a triumphant smile and offered Myrcella her hand.

Myrcella took it and Dacey pulled her on her feet again. Warm sweat was running down on Myrcella's face, but Dacey wasn't even exhausted at all, Myrcella noticed. Myrcella dropped her shield and stroke her dishevelled hair from her face.

"How are my fighting skills?", Myrcella asked Dacey with a sarcastic smile.

"You are as deadly as a butterfly", Dacey answered with a smirk.

"What? Am I so bad?", Myrcella said.

"It was a joke, Myrcella. You are not a natural talent, but your skills have improved significantly", Dacey said.

"But you are still too slow and your moves are predictable. Your biggest mistake was covering your head entirely with your shield. You should always be able to watch your foe and you should always be prepared for attacks with unusual means. We primarily have shields to protect ourselves, but it's very easy to use a shield as a weapon. In a fight to the death, everything is a weapon. A wooden stick, a piece of fabric, a pebble, the sand under your feet, your fists, your teeth. Everything. A fight to the death has no rules. Only a fool follows rules in a real fight", Dacey said.

"Just like in the Game of Thrones. The Game of Thrones is a timeless battle to the death between thousands of players, not just between two warriors. Everything is allowed and there is just one rule: You win or you die", Myrcella spoke.

"That's your world, not mine. My world is _this_ ", Dacey answered and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"There are some similarities between the Game and a sword fight: Use every weapon you have. Always pay attention to your enemy. Survive. Win", Myrcella said.

"But you didn't always pay attention to me and you didn't win", Dacey answered laughing and touched Myrcella's shoulder.

"That's...actually true", Myrcella answered and blushed.

"We should go to our tents now. It's already late in the evening. You have another meeting with Renly tomorrow", Dacey said.

"You're right, let's go to my tent. Fine wine for you and spicy hippocras for me", Myrcella answered and took Dacey's arm.

"You know I don't like wine. I prefer mead, ale and beer", Dacey said.

"You are indeed a true Northerner. But don't worry, you will get your beloved beer", Myrcella answered.

"You fight well", an extremely tall, blond woman said and approached them.

The woman had been watching their sparring match from the distance. She was the tallest woman Myrcella had ever seen. She was almost as big as the Hound. The woman was wearing a heavy plate armour. Her face wasn't pretty and her nose had been broken more than once, but she had very beautiful, pale blue eyes.

"Thank you, My Lady", Myrcella answered and grinned.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean you, young girl. I was talking about her", the tall woman said and nodded at Dacey.

"Thanks, Lady...?", Dacey answered.

"I'm Brienne of Tarth", the tall woman answered.

House Tarth of the Sapphire Isle. A small but proud house from the Stormlands and vassal of House Baratheon. Their heraldry a yellow sun on a rose-coloured field and white crescents on a blue field. Myrcella knew the sigils of most houses in Westeros, thanks to her education at the Red Keep. Unlike her brothers she had always been listening carefully to the maesters.

"I'm Myrcella Stark and this is Lady Dacey Mormont, my personal guard, Lady Brienne", Myrcella said.

"So you are the Queen consort to the King in the North. Forgive me, I didn't know, Your Grace", Brienne said and bowed.

Dacey grinned, Myrcella noticed.

"You don't have to bow, Lady Brienne", Myrcella answered.

"Lady Brienne, you are Lord Selwyn Tarth's daughter. That makes you a lady, whether you want to be or not. You have to accept what you are", Myrcella said.

"I'm a warrior, not a lady", Brienne answered.

"I'm a warrior _and_ a lady. That's not difficult", Dacey said with a teasing smile.

"I have been watching your fight. You are better than most men in this camp, Lady Mormont", Brienne said.

"Maybe you are even better than me, Lady Brienne. I can see that", Dacey replied.

"Who taught you how to fight? In Westeros women are supposed to wear silk, not steel", Brienne said.

That was the harsh truth, Myrcella thought. Poor Brienne. She should have been born a Mormont or a Wildling. Beyond the Wall, a woman like Brienne would be a mighty warrior-queen, leading her own pack of savages.

"My mother put a sword in my hand as soon as I was able to walk", Dacey said.

"Your mother allowed you to fight?! I had to beg my father for many years until he finally gave me his permission", Brienne asked confused.

"My mother didn't allow me to fight, she forced me to fight. Just like every woman on Bear Island and I gladly learned how to fight. Fighting is my life. We defend our precious island together with our men. Against Wildlings, Ironborn and everyone else who dares to attack our home.", Dacey said.

"I would love it to be a Mormont", Brienne said with a sad smile.

"You would indeed be a fine daughter of Bear Island. On Bear Island, women like you are respected, not mocked and despised", Dacey answered.

"Maybe you should participate in Renly's tournament tomorrow. I certainly will and you should think about it too, Lady Dacey. I would love it to see another strong woman fighting against those cocky and arrogant knights", Brienne said.

"A tournament? Jousting is boring. Jousting is something for arrogant, southern fools", Dacey said.

"It will be a melee", Brienne said.

"That sounds much better. I will think about it", Dacey answered with a smirk.

"Very good. I'm already looking forward to this, Lady Mormont", Brienne said.

"Sleep well, Lady Brienne. If you want to fight me, you will need all your strength", Dacey said with a slightly cocky smile.

That kind of behaviour was unfamiliar for Dacey, Myrcella thought. Usually the tough she-bear was a stoic and introverted person. Maybe it was her bad influence, Myrcella told herself amused.

"Come, Dacey. The night is dark and cold, but my tent is warm", Myrcella said and took Dacey's arm again.

"Good night", Brienne said with a kind smile and bowed before Myrcella.

"She's a remarkable woman. A true warrior. And she has more honour than all those handsome, arrogant knights in Renly's camp combined", Dacey said, while they were walking through the night.

"Oh, Dacey, did you just call some of those lofty and vain southern boys _handsome_? Boys you could easily defeat all at once", Myrcella spoke giggling.

"Wait...No?!...You're jealous, aren't you?", Dacey answered and pinched Myrcella's arm.

"What?! No! Of course not. But tell me, Dacey? Who is handsome?", Myrcella said laughing and stopped next to a large fire bowl.

"Hmmmm, Loras Tyrell is extremely handsome. He's such a beautiful man. More beautiful than most women on Bear Island", Dacey spoke.

"The Knight of Flowers. Such a shame he will never please a woman. Who else?", Myrcella answered with a deriding grin.

"Renly, of course. My mother told me about the young Robert Baratheon. In his younger years Robert must have looked exactly like this. Like a young god. Oh...sorry, I didn't want to mock your late father, Myrcella", Dacey spoke.

"You didn't mock him. You gave the old drunkard more credit than he ever deserved", Myrcella answered coldly.

"Myrcella!? King Robert was your father! How can you talk about him like this?!", Dacey said shocked.

"Yes, yes, yes. King Robert was my father. He was a horrible father. He never cared about his childr...about Joffrey, Tommen and me. He used to beat my mother and he enjoyed to mock Jaime and Tyrion. He drowned himself in wine, emptied the Realm's treasuries and he regularly dishonoured my mother and himself with his precious whores. He loved the dead Lyanna Stark more than the living beauty at his side. What would you think about such a _father_? Would you like him?", Myrcella told her with a scoffing smirk.

"Sorry, Myrcella...I didn't know about that. But do you really despise your father? Don't you love your father?", Dacey replied and softly pressed Myrcella's hand.

"Dacey, of course I love my father. It's complicated, but I love him", Myrcella answered and thought about Jaime. About Jaime's smile, his laughing emerald eyes, his glittering golden hair and his joyful voice. Jaime, imprisoned in a dungeon at Riverrun, her beloved father a captive of her beloved husband. The world had gone mad.

"It's nice to hear that, Myrcella. You almost scared me, do you know that?", Dacey said.

No, nothing could scare you, Myrcella thought and touched Dacey's arm.

"Your Grace, My Lady? May I interrupt you? I have something I want to show you, Queen Myrcella", a familiar but unwelcome voice spoke behind Myrcella's back.

Myrcella calmly turned around and she looked into the smiling face of Lord Baelish. A kind smile on his lips, but ice in his eyes, Myrcella thought. Did he just listen to their conversation?!

"Lord Baelish, it's always a great pleasure to meet you. Do you have a gift for me? I like gifts", Myrcella said.

Dacey stepped closer to Lord Baelish and gave him a chilly look. Littlefinger ignored her.

"Yes, it's a gift. A gift from Lord Tyrion, your beloved uncle. A sign of his good will. I wanted to give it to Cat, but unfortunately she isn't here. So I will present it to you, Queen Myrcella", Littlefinger said and approached Myrcella.

Tyrion? She hadn't heard about him since her wedding. What kind of gift could he send her? Tyrion was acting Hand of the King now, but that was everything Myrcella knew.

"Lord Baelish, this is close enough", Dacey said and put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Forgive me, Lady Mormont. I would never harm anyone. I have only good intentions", Lord Baelish spoke smiling.

I don't know what you want, but even a White Walker would have better intentions than you, you weak, craven, little sycophant, Myrcella told herself.

"Dacey, he's not a threat", Myrcella said.

Her biggest lie ever, Myrcella thought and forced herself not to grin. Dacey stepped back, but she kept her hand on her sword.

"Would you follow me to my tent?", Lord Baelish asked and offered Myrcella his arm.

"Of course, My Lord. Please, show me the way. A little girl could easily get lost in that vast camp", Myrcella spoke and gave him a perfectly faked smile.

Littlefinger responded with a false smile of his own. Myrcella noticed the amused and cruel laughter in his cold eyes.

Then Myrcella took Littlefinger's arm and allowed him to lead her. Dacey followed them, her icy, grim eyes always focused on Littlefinger and her hand on her sword.

"Lady Mormont is a perfect guard. Always watchful and vigilant, always at your side, ready to strike your enemies down. An impressive woman", Littlefinger said, while he was leading Myrcella.

"I can hear you, short man", Dacey growled.

Like a she-bear, Myrcella thought and pressed Littlefinger's arm a bit harder than necessary. He didn't seem to notice.

"You are very close to your queen, Lady Mormont", Littlefinger said with a mocking smile on his lips and blinked at Dacey, and Myrcella.

Now Myrcella felt extremely uncomfortable and she was freezing. Lord Baelish's arm was colder than ice, but his eyes were even colder.

"I'm always close to Myrcella. And right now my blade is close to your heart, short man", Dacey answered.

Stop it. You are doing it wrong, Dacey, Myrcella thought. He is laughing at you. Blunt threats don't scare him.

"You are glad to have such a protector, Queen Myrcella. Lady Mormont absolutely... _adores_ you", Littlefinger taunted Dacey.

In response Dacey heavily blushed and quickly looked away from Littlefinger. Littlefinger had managed to knock Dacey out with his poisonous words. Myrcella could smell his cold-hearted joy. She suddenly felt a strong desire to beat him to death with her bare hands.

"Lord Baelish, please, let us hurry. I'm so eager to see your gift", Myrcella said smiling and slightly clawed her nails in his arm.

"As you wish, Your Grace. I live to serve", Littlefinger mocked her and started to walk faster.

"Lord Baelish, it's nice to see you. I have been looking for you", a kind, female voice called them.

Littlefinger, Myrcella and Dacey stopped and they turned around.

It was a lovely young woman, dressed in green and gold. She had long, flowing brown hair and warm but observant eyes. Her figure was womanly and elegant. The woman's posture was a bit flirty, but not brash. The woman's dress was fashionable, but a bit too revealing for Myrcella's liking.

Myrcella noticed the complete lack of larger jewellery. Her mother Cersei was always wearing aggressive, armour-like pieces of jewellery and Myrcella had adopted that for some rare, important occasions, but this woman wasn't wearing metal at all. She was a bit older than her, but not much. The woman wasn't wearing a crown, but every part of her was royal. Truly royal.

"Queen Margaery, do you enjoy the evening?", Myrcella greeted her.

"The stars are beautiful, but it's a bit windy. You are Robb Stark's queen, aren't you?", Margaery said.

"That's correct, Your Grace. I'm Robb Stark's wife", Myrcella said.

"Please, call me 'Margaery'", she answered.

"Some people also call her 'Robb Stark's brain'", Littlefinger spoke with faked kindness.

"Please, shut up, little one", Dacey said angered.

"I don't think she likes you, Lord Baelish. A shame", Margaery said laughing.

"Not a shame, just common sense", Dacey said.

"We haven't met each other, My Lady. I'm Margaery Tyrell", Margaery said and bobbed a perfectly elegant curtsy to Dacey.

"Dacey Mormont", Dacey said and curtsied.

Myrcella had to hold back tears of laughter. In her entire life she hadn't seen anything funnier than Dacey's curtsy in full armour, with sword and mace at her hip.

"You are the heir of Bear Island, aren't you?", Margaery said.

"Yes", Dacey replied laconically but with a kind smile.

"Have you been...sparring?", Margaery asked and looked at Myrcella's padded clothes and her tousled golden hair.

"Yes, Dacey is a good teacher, but I'm a horrible student", Myrcella answered laughing.

"Amazing", Margaery answered with a surprised smile.

"The Queen in the South, the Queen in the North and a famous shieldmaiden. It seems I'm a powerless, little man in the company of three mighty women", Littlefinger said with a mocking sneer.

"Be on your guard, Lord Baelish", Myrcella said laughing.

"I'm sure he is. I have to go now, grandmother awaits me", Margaery said.

"I have already met Lady Olenna. I admire her. She is a very wise woman", Myrcella said.

"That's exactly what grandmother told me about you, Myrcella", Margaery answered.

Now Myrcella really was confused. That was something she hadn't expected.

"Thank you, Margaery. That's...surprising", Myrcella answered.

"I don't think so. You are a smart woman and you just get the respect you deserve, Myrcella", Margaery spoke.

"I agree. She's a gift to impress people. I don't know how she does that", Dacey said and touched Myrcella shoulder.

"Good night, Myrcella and Dacey. Good night, Lord Baelish", Margaery said and then she left.

A sweet and beautiful rose in the darkness, Myrcella thought. A rose with very sharp thorns.

"Follow me, My Ladies. We are almost there", Lord Baelish said.

This time Myrcella didn't take his arm, she took Dacey's. Littlefinger gave them his usual mocking smirk and they followed him. Littlefinger had been so cold and icy, but Dacey was warm and kind. No one could hurt her with Dacey at her side, Myrcella thought.

After a few steps they arrived at Littlefinger's tent. It was guarded by a group of shady hedge-knights. None of them was displaying any heraldry, neither a Lannister Lion, nor a Baratheon Stag. That was fitting, Myrcella thought. Lord Baelish was loyal to no one but Lord Baelish.

They entered and Myrcella promptly noticed a large, wooden box, wrapped into the banner of House Stark.

"What is this, Lord Baelish?", Myrcella asked.

"Just a sign of House Lannister's good will", Lord Baelish answered.

"Thank you, My Lord. I will return Lord Eddard Stark's remains to Winterfell. My father-in-law will rest next to his brother, his sister and his father, in the crypts of Winterfell, where he belongs", Myrcella spoke.

 _Domeric_

He was standing on top of the largest tower of the Dreadfort. It was his favourite place. From this tower, Domeric could see everything. The vast lands of his father. Large, dark forests, wicked moors and jagged mountains. When the sky was clear, it was possible to see the Wall far in the north, but today it was too misty. Unfortunately it was often misty at the Dreadfort. Maybe even the sun was frightened by the Dreadfort, ancestral home of the most feared and despised family in the North, maybe in Westeros.

Of course this didn't bother him. Domeric was proud of his family. People had always despised them. But no one had ever dared to laugh at the Boltons. The Boltons were feared from the Wall to Dorne, thanks to their banners, thanks to their history, thanks to their living _traditions._

Domeric closed his eyes and listened to the wind. He loved that. Domeric loved the cool breeze on his face and the murmuring sound in his ears. It helped him to relax, to stay cool.

"Coolness is a Bolton's most important quality", his father had told him once.

Most people feared his father, including Robb Stark, the Young Wolf and the North's greatest hero since the days of old. Even Robb Stark's beautiful and bold wife feared his father. They feared his cold, colourless eyes, his quiet, whispering voice and his emotionless face. But Domeric didn't fear his father, he admired him. He admired him, because he was able to understand him.

"Emotion is valuable, spare it for those who truly deserve it." That was another wisdom his father had taught him.

"Domeric, my love. I have something for you", Sansa called him.

Domeric opened his eyes again and turned around to his wife. Sansa, his beloved Sansa. She deserved emotion, in her presence he allowed himself to smile.

"Yes, Sansa?", Domeric answered and approached at her.

Sansa's belly was slightly swollen. Their child, he thought. Their child. Sometimes Domeric still couldn't truly believe it. He was a Bolton, member of a despised family and son of the most dreaded man in the North, but he was married to such a beautiful woman and that woman was pregnant with his child.

Lesser men would call it 'luck' or 'fate', but Domeric knew better. Luck didn't exist, fate didn't exist. He got that wonderful woman thanks to the careful and wise planning of his father. Planning that was part of even greater plans. Plans even Domeric didn't know to their full extents.

"A raven from my brother", Sansa said and gave him a small scroll.

"Thank you, my love", Domeric answered and kissed her pale cheek.

He broke the Direwolf sigil and started to read. The content was interesting. Truly interesting. It seemed that the Young Wolf's luck was fading. Something Domeric and his father had expected. His father had made preparations for that case and now it was time to collect the harvest.

"What does my brother's letter say?", Sansa asked him.

"A task. We have to fix some little problems in the North", Domeric answered and kissed her again.

 _Myrcella_

Together with Dacey, Myrcella was drinking in her tent. Beer for Dacey and hippocras for Myrcella. Lord Eddard's bones had been safely stowed. When Littlefinger had presented Lord Eddard's remains, Dacey had almost attacked him. In Dacey's eyes it had been a desecration to give the bones of the honourable Ned Stark to a man like Lord Baelish. The North had loved Ned Stark and the North would never forgive Ned Stark's murder by the order of her brother. Dacey's outburst of rage had reminded Myrcella of that. Joffrey had murdered Ned Stark and she was Joffrey's sister. Myrcella had to be more careful. Of course Dacey would never ever harm her, she was absolutely loyal to her, but some other Northern Lords were not. She had to finish her business at Renly's camp as soon as possible and than she had to return to Robb's side. Things had to be done. Things to strengthen her and Robb's rule. Myrcella remembered the frequent hateful glances from many Northern Lords. After her return to Riverrun, this would end. This would end for ever. No one would challenge her and Robb's rule, neither openly, nor in secret. It would be bloody and brutal, but luckily Dacey was at her side to protect her.

"Myrcella, what are you thinking about?", Dacey said and smiled at her.

"About the future", Myrcella answered and took a sip of hippocras.

"You shouldn't think about the future. Not now", Dacey said and emptied her mug.

Dacey was capable of drinking large amounts of beer or ale, but she was not a drunk. Dacey never lost control about herself.

"Maybe you are right. The future may be dark, but at the moment it's warm and beautiful"; Myrcella answered laughing.

"Correct. By the way, sorry for my explosion in Lord Baelish's tent, but I couldn't endure his evil sneer any longer. They way he was talking about Ned was...disgusting. Too much lies for me to swallow", Dacey said and refilled her mug.

"You don't have to apologise. I wanted to beat him up too. I seriously considered to give you my permission", Myrcella said and blinked at her.

"Lord Baelish is an evil little man", Dacey said after a sip of beer and took a deep breath.

"Yes, that's true. And he is dangerous", Myrcella answered and drank some hippocras.

"But...but what he said, Myrcella...what Lord Baelish said about you and me...it's...true. He was right", Dacey suddenly said.

"Dacey...You don't have to be afraid. Say what you want to say", Myrcella answered and took her hands.

Dacey was trembling, just like Myrcella.

Why am I trembling?, she asked herself.

"Myrcella, it's true and I can't lie to myself any longer...That evil little man was right. He unmasked me", Dacey spoke.

Her voice was shaking and she had tears in her brown eyes.

Myrcella looked at Dacey's blushed cheeks, she looked in her sad eyes. It wasn't the alcohol, it was something different. And now Myrcella could see everything. She could understand everything. Now she knew everything. It had to come so. There was no escape. They were lost.

"Quiet. I know", Myrcella answered and smoothly put her hands on Dacey's hot, burning cheeks.

"Myrcella?! What are you doing?", Dacey said.

What am I doing?, Myrcella asked herself. What the hell am I doing?

"I know what you want and I know what I want. You can't lie to yourself any longer and I can't lie to myself any longer", Myrcella whispered.

"Don't move", Myrcella said.

And then Myrcella did it. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Dacey's lips and it was wonderful. Just wonderful. Myrcella tasted her and Dacey didn't resist. Her lips weren't soft, they were hard. Hard but warm. So kind and warm. Warmer than fire. Myrcella could taste beer on Dacey's mouth. Aromatic, spicy and strong. Dacey wasn't trembling any more, Myrcella noticed. She took Dacey's dark, short curls in her hands and opened her eyes again. Dacey's eyes were still closed. Myrcella softly touched Dacey's closed eyelids with her fingertips.

"Open your eyes again", Myrcella said.

Dacey did and now their eyes finally met each other again. Myrcella could see the joy in Dacey's eyes, just pure and innocent joy.

"Have you lost your mind?", Dacey whispered smiling.

"Yes, I think I have lost my mind", Myrcella answered and kissed her warm, hard lips again.

I'm falling into a pit, Myrcella thought. I'm falling into a deep and dark pit, Myrcella thought and wrapped her arms around Dacey.


	35. About Honour and Fun

**Chapter 35 – About Honour and Fun**

 **This chapter shows that Robb is learning from Myrcella. He is more cautious, he starts to be able to realise at least some long-term political consequences of his actions and he is less dewy-eyed.**

 _Robb_

Dinner with the Westerlings. Everyone was eating in silence, but words weren't always necessary to create a bad atmosphere. Robb could nearly grab the hate and chill in the air with his hands. Lord Rickard was staring at the Westerlings with angry fire in his eyes, the Greatjon was drinking excessively, Maege Mormont was frequently mocking the 'soft, southern chicks' and Lady Westerling didn't even try to hide her true opinion about her barbaric guests from the North.

Jeyne Westerling and her younger brother were trembling with fear, but Eleyna was enjoying the dinner. The more her mother was annoyed, the more Eleyna was grinning.

The Greatjon's and Maege's quotes about her looks didn't bother her at all, she certainly seemed to laugh at them. That girl was clearly looking forward to an approaching stir. If nobody would do anything scandalous, she would do it herself. Eleyna loved chaos, Robb thought.

Robb had promptly noticed how she was flirting and toying with the Greatjon's squire and cupbearer. Robb couldn't remember his name. The boy was the Greatjon's grandson, most likely the Smalljon's firstborn. A boy of barely fourteen years, too young to grow a beard, but already bigger than Robb and almost as strong as a bull. Eleyna's flirting was masterful. Subtle but highly erotic. The poor lad was totally falling for it, much to the Greatjon's amusement, because the young boy had recently spilled his wine for the second time. Eleyna's dress was surprisingly loose around her shoulders and that was certainly no coincidence.

The boy was wax and Eleyna was the flame.

Luckily Robb's own squire, Olyvar Frey, was as calm and dutiful as always. He would never spill wine, Robb thought amused and turned his head to him.

"Your Grace, do you need something?", Olyvar immediately asked him.

Olyvar was perfect, Robb told himself. The boy was a wonder. He was a Frey with honour and conscientiousness. Maybe the only one from Lord Walder's uncountable spawn.

"No, Olyvar, but there is something I don't need. More wine. If you want to, you can have some", Robb answered.

"That's generous, Your Grace. Thank you", Olyvar said and filled a cup for himself.

Robb turned around again and continued to watch Eleyna and her prey.

Eleyna seemed to be busy with the young Umber, but she was frequently blinking and smiling at Robb too. Maybe she was wrapping that miserable young boy around her fingers to make him feel jealous, Robb told himself.

Robb didn't know her intentions, maybe Eleyna was doing it for fun, maybe she just wanted to anger her mother, maybe she really wanted the Umber boy, but it was at least very funny to watch her.

Much less funnier to watch was Eleyna's drinking. She kept up well with the men around her. The young girl should already be intoxicated, but apparently she wasn't. Lady Sybell was observing her daughter's behaviour with stern eyes, but Eleyna didn't even glance at her mother. Not even once.

Jeyne was looking at her younger sister with a mix of disgust and admiration, Robb noticed. Sansa had always been looking at Arya in a very similar way, of course for quite different reasons. Robb missed Arya so much, especially her childish but wild arguments with Sansa. Where was Arya? Was she still alive?

"In the name of House Westerling, I welcome my guests from the North in our castle, King Robb", Lady Sybell, who was sitting to Robb's right, said with a cold smile and raised her cup.

"And I greet our prisoners in the name of House Karstark", Lord Rickard taunted her.

Lady Sybell responded with an emotionless but definitely frightening glance and Lord Rickard's grin faded.

"You have my gratitude for your hospitality, Lady Westerling", Robb answered and raised his cup as well.

He drank a tiny sip from his cup and then he gave his cup to Olyvar. His squire would let that plonk disappear in secret.

The wine was cheap and sour. Maybe it was just another sign of the Westerlings' fallen fortune, maybe it was a calculated insult from Lady Sybell.

Everything Eleyna and Jeyne had told him about their mother seemed to be true. Sybell Spicer was a cold, proud, arrogant and power-hungry woman. She would do everything to restore the lost wealth and glory of House Westerlings. Even now, as a captive in her own castle, Lady Sybell was playing her petty games. Lady Sybell was attractive, Robb would give her that, but he strongly pitied her husband. Lord Westerling wasn't the true ruler of his castle, his ambitious and cold wife was.

Maybe that witch was related to Lord Roose, Robb told himself amused and examined Lady Westerling's beautiful but pale and emotionless face. A 'Leech Lady', Robb thought.

The Leech Lord was sitting to Robb's left, as silent as always. Roose Bolton was amused, Robb thought. His colourless eyes were wandering around, resting here and there. Sometimes less than a second, sometimes a few minutes. Most likely he had already uncovered the secrets of every person in that room. Lord Roose's eyes were so cold, even Eleyna's cocky smirk had died for a few seconds after the Leech Lord had looked at her.

The dinner went on and luckily nothing terrible happened. It was just extremely boring. It was boring until Eleyna Westerling sat down on the laughing Umber boy's lap and wrapped an arm around his muscular shoulders. That was too much for Lady Sybell. The expression on her face was terrifying, Robb thought. Eleyna's mother got up to discipline her daughter, but the Greatjon was in her way and the colossal man accidentally stepped on her foot. Well, it looked like an accident, but Robb was convinced the Greatjon had done that on purpose.

For a second, Robb could see pain on Lady Sybell's face, but she quickly suppressed it. Her self-control was almost perfect.

The Greatjon promptly apologised with surprisingly kind and polite words, sometimes he could be a very charming gentleman, but he was still blocking her path.

Lady Sybell returned to her seat, embarrassed, but not defeated. She sat down again, her eyes menacingly focused on her younger daughter.

In Lady Sybell's defence, Robb had to admit that Eleyna's behaviour was indeed totally unacceptable and that is own mother would have reacted in a very similar way.

Eleyna's cocky sneer was wider than ever before. She blatantly laughed at her mother and then she gave the Umber boy a big kiss on his cheek, both of her arms wrapped around his neck. The Greatjon promptly burst into a thundering laughter and patted his grandson on the shoulder and the Northerners were cheering and toasting to Eleyna. Jeyne was baffled. She was staring at her younger sister with wide open eyes and red cheeks.

Robb had predicted it correctly: If nobody would do anything scandalous, Eleyna would do it herself.

The brawny boy blushed like a young maid and Eleyna was grinning triumphantly. Like a predator that had just managed to snatch a very big piece of flesh.

Her mother was humiliated and the handsome lad was hers. Eleyna was queen of the castle now and she was fully aware of that. Eleyna was a born conqueror, Robb thought. She was conquering boys. Eleyna kissed the boy's other cheek and he put his hand on her slender hips. Eleyna placed several kisses on his neck, then she gave the crowd another victorious smirk.

Now it wasn't funny any more to watch them, she had gone too far. She hadn't crossed the line, she had crossed all lines.

Robb again looked at Lady Sybell. Eleyna's mother looked like the Stranger himself. Eleyna's behaviour would have severe consequences, Robb thought. He was a little worried about the girl now, but apparently Eleyna wasn't worried about anything, she was enjoying the situation to the full. She pressed more kisses on the boy's cheeks.

Robb suddenly started to dislike Eleyna. In his eyes, there was nothing worse than irresponsibility and egoism. Eleyna was toying with the boy, she was publicly embarrassing not just herself but her entire family for her own personal pleasure. And that was something Robb couldn't understand. That kind of behaviour was totally out of character for a highborn girl. It was against her honour and her duties. That behaviour was against Eleyna's duty to protect her family, partially the honour of her family. Even a seemingly dysfunctional family like the Westerlings had to stand together in front of another house, especially in times of war.

People would talk about Eleyna's behaviour. His lords would talk, the soldiers would talk and the servants would talk. In a few weeks, Eleyna would be known as a brazen hussy, even if it wasn't true, and that would make it harder for her parents to arrange a good betrothal for her. Her behaviour would lead to real damage.

That disgusting scene was too much for him and Robb finally managed to look away.

Robb strongly desired to leave the great hall, but he forced himself to stay. He couldn't simply leave the feast earlier, he would enrage his lords and humiliate the already defeated Westerlings. Something a true king shouldn't do. Robb even started to eat a few pieces from Lady Sybell's food to distract himself. The bread was hard and the meat of cheap quality, but the oysters were really tasty.

Robb remembered something he wanted to ask Roose Bolton. He didn't want to hear his whispering voice, but the matter was important. And it would help him not to watch Eleyna's scene again.

"Lord Roose, has your son assembled enough men to confront the Ironborn?", Robb asked him.

"Domeric gathered an army of 2000 men and marched west. He passed Winterfell a few days ago. I received a raven from him right before dinner. I wanted to show it to you after we have finished eating, Your Grace", Lord Roose said.

"Any news from Winterfell? How are my brothers?", Robb asked him exited.

"Rickon is fine, but Brandon Stark disappeared. Together with two servants called Osha and Hodor. Ser Rodrick is looking for him in the woods near Winterfell", Roose Bolton told him.

"What? Why didn't Maester Luwin send any ravens?", Robb almost yelled.

"Maester Luwin did send several birds, but they apparently never arrived at Riverrun. The area south of Winterfell is controlled by Ironborns under the command of Theon Greyjoy. Domeric send a raven on a different route and that bird made it, King Robb", Roose Bolton explained.

"Tell your son to command every man and woman in the North to look for Bran. I'll generously reward the person who finds my brother. Wasn't Theon defeated by Ser Rodrick in the Wolf's Wood? I want to hear more about your son's campaign against the Greyjoys, Lord Bolton", Robb said.

"A wise decision, your Grace. Theon escaped after Ser Rodrick had ambushed his men in the Wolf's Wood and he was able to regroup his few remaining pirates. Then he was reinforced by new forces from the Iron Islands. Now he is ravaging the lands south of Winterfell, but he stays in save distance. Ser Rodrick didn't manage to attack him again. As I told you, my son arrived at Winterfell a few days ago. He left 400 Bolton soldiers at Winterfell to reinforce Ser Rodrick's skeleton garrison. A force of that size is able to defend the castle against any army", Lord Bolton said.

And they could easily sack the castle and hold it against anyone who would try to take it, Ironborn, Lannisters or other Northerners, Robb thought. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

400 Bolton soldiers at Winterfell. A force more than three times larger than Ser Rodrick's garrison. He had trusted the Bolton's far too much. He had allowed the fox to guard the chickens.

Myrcella would freak out, should he tell her. He should have asked her first. She would have warned him. Now he had to rely on the Bolton's unstable loyalty. Robb cursed himself for this blunder. Only Sansa was ensuring the Bolton's loyalty.

"Is Sansa all right, My Lord? And what about the Manderlys? I ordered them to support your son", Robb asked him.

"Your sister is travelling with Domeric, her beloved husband. She is always at his side, Your Grace", Lord Bolton answered.

As a possible hostage, should it be necessary, Robb thought and examined Lord Bolton's face, but as usual, his face told nothing about his true feelings or intentions.

"1000 soldiers of House Manderly joined the ranks of my son. Domeric ordered them to secure the south-western coast of the North", Lord Bolton said.

Very far away from Winterfell, Robb thought. Lord Wyman wouldn't have allowed that, but unfortunately, Lord-too-fat-to-ride was unable to lead his men in the field. Robb had to send a raven to White Harbour. Lord Wyman had to know about this.

"My son departed Winterfell with his remaining men, bolstered his numbers with men from lesser houses and purged the Wolf's Wood of Ironborn marauders. Now he has turned south to confront Theon's group.

Don't worry, Your Grace, my son is now commanding an army of almost 3000 men. Enough men to defeat Theon, to retake Deepwood Motte from Asha Greyjoy and to defend the North against Victarion Greyjoy's approaching armada.

Domeric will take Theon captive and present him to you, wrapped in the skins of his fellow bandits", Roose Bolton said and filled his cup with hippocras.

Now the Leech Lord was almost smiling, Robb noticed. It was terrifying.

"To your son, Lord Bolton. May the Old Gods be with him", Robb said and raised his cup.

Luckily Olyvar had secretly taken care of Sybell Westerling's plonk. His cup had been filled with fresh water.

May the Old Gods save me from my stupidity, Robb secretly prayed.

"To my son and his wife, My King", Roose Bolton answered and raised his own cup.

 _Myrcella_

"Get up, Myrcella. It's almost midday. King Renly is waiting for you and I have to prepare for the tournament. I want to beat that giant woman", Dacey said and touched her cheek.

Myrcella had never slept so well. She just wanted to stay here for a few more minutes, in that tent, in Dacey's arms. They hadn't made love to each other, they had simply fallen asleep in each other's arms after a few more kisses.

"One more kiss, please", Myrcella answered and opened her eyes.

Dacey softly put her hands on Myrcella's cheeks. But Myrcella quickly grabbed her head and pressed her lips on Dacey's mouth. Her lips were so warm. Surprised, Dacey wrapped her strong arms around Myrcella. For a short time, they just staid like this.

Myrcella broke the kiss and took a strand of Dacey's hair. She had so beautiful hair. Thick, dark and short curls.

"You haven't been on your guard and you were slow. Haven't you foreseen this attack, my beautiful shieldmaiden? You have to be quicker if you want to win against Brienne", Myrcella teased her.

"You are confusing me. I feel like I'm in a dream. And you are like a young goddess from a fairy tell", Dacey said and took Myrcella's hands.

She was so sweet, Myrcella thought.

"But you aren't in a dream. This is real. I'm not some figure from a myth. I'm here, with you", Myrcella answered and kissed Dacey's forehead.

"I still can't believe it, Myrcella. When you kissed me yesterday, my heart stopped beating for a while. I've never felt something so beautiful, so pure and unspoiled", Dacey spoke and fondled with Myrcella's golden hair.

What we are doing isn't innocent, my dear, Myrcella thought.

But she wouldn't say it. She wouldn't destroy Dacey's romantic dream.

"Have you done this before?", Myrcella asked her and she finally got up.

"What? Of course. I know how to kiss", Dacey said grinning.

"That wasn't what I asked. Have you kissed a girl before? And you're right, you know how to kiss", Myrcella said and blinked at her.

"I've been with men, but never with a woman", Dacey answered.

"I sometimes dreamed about it and I sometimes felt attracted to boys and girls. Mostly boys, but sometimes girls too. But I never actually did it. Then we kissed each other.", Myrcella said and put her hand on Dacey's shoulder.

"Being with men was always enjoyable, but it never fully pleased me. Your kiss, yesterday in this tent, it enchanted me", Dacey said happily.

"What's happening with us? Have we both lost our mind?", Myrcella said.

At least, I have certainly lost my mind. I'm dragging both of us into the abyss, Myrcella thought.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening with us. But I know I want you and you want me. You wanted me from the very beginning, Myrcella and now you got me. And I know you bewitched me", Dacey answered with a smirk and got up as well.

"I'm not a witch, Dacey. I don't have magical powers", Myrcella said laughing and put her right hand on Dacey's chest.

Dacey shuddered. Myrcella could hear her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins. Myrcella took Dacey's head with her other hand and kissed her neck, while she was slowly moving down her right hand on Dacey's breasts. Myrcella started to untie Dacey's gown, but then she gently took Myrcella's hand and removed it from her chest.

"No, Myrcella. I want it, but I'm not ready. It's happening too fast", Dacey said and softly pressed Myrcella's hand.

"I understand, Dacey. We don't have to do it", Myrcella said and kissed Dacey's cheek.

"Myrcella, I don't want to disappoint you, but I can't. Not yet", Dacey spoke with a sad smile.

"It's all right, maybe it's better this way", Myrcella answered and laced up Dacey's nightgown again.

"I have to leave now, Myrcella. I'll return after I got dressed", Dacey said and took her cloak.

"Dacey, before you go, I have to say something very important: Inside this tent, we can be whatever we want, but outside, I'm your Queen and you are my guard", Myrcella told her.

"Of course, Your Grace", Dacey answered laughing and kissed Myrcella's hand.

"Don't stay away for too long", Myrcella answered.

After Dacey had left, Myrcella took a hot bath and tried to choose a dress. But this time, Myrcella couldn't decide what to wear. White and silver, the colours of House Stark, would be a good choice, but she had already worn that yesterday and the dress somehow didn't suit her today. Myrcella couldn't explain it. She had always liked that dress, but not today.

Then Myrcella took a crimson dress with decorative elements of gold, but she promptly decided not to wear that. The crimson dress would suit her very well, but she didn't want to wear it for other reasons. The dress was extremely aggressive and that were the colours of House Lannister, her true colours. She wouldn't show her true colours, not here, not now.

Myrcella put on a pink dress, but the result was just ridiculous. She looked like a ten-year-old.

The next dress was a dark blue one. Myrcella put it on and again the colour didn't suit her, but it was much better than the pink dress and so she decided to wear it.

Then Myrcella sat down and took a small, gilded mirror. She applied powder to her face and blackened her eyelashes. When she was done with it, she promptly realised that it was too much make-up. It made her look much older than she was, something she didn't want, because it was a sign of immaturity and self-doubt. But she had already wasted enough time and King Renly was waiting for her. One last meeting with her 'uncle' to seal the alliance. After lunch, she would attend Renly's tournament to watch Dacey fighting.

Tomorrow they would leave again. Something that made Myrcella feel uncomfortable. She would see Robb again and she didn't know what to do. She loved him more than anyone else, she had his child inside her, but now there was Dacey. She had kissed Dacey and she was in love with her, but she still loved her husband. Was it possible to love more than one person? Or would that tear her apart? Myrcella knew she would soon face some serious problems, but she didn't want to think about it. Not now, not today. It was so beautiful to be with Dacey.

Myrcella again looked at her painted face in the mirror and again she wasn't pleased with her appearance. Frustrated, she put the gilded mirror on a nearby table.

Dacey returned after an hour, wearing full armour. She looked impressive in her heavy plate armour and with her mace at her right hip, her sword at her left hip and a large, wooden shield on her back. Impressive and beautiful.

"Now I understand why some people say beauty is deadly", Myrcella said with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you. By the way, I've never seen you wearing blue", Dacey answered.

"It doesn't suit me", Myrcella said.

"Every colour suits you, Myrcella. Especially this colour", Dacey said and touched Myrcella's hair.

Myrcella didn't answer, she just gave her a grin.

"What's this, Myrcella?", Dacey suddenly said and pointed at Myrcella's gilded mirror on the table.

"It's just a mirror", Myrcella said and gave it to Dacey.

"I had a mirror like this, almost ten years ago", Dacey said and took it.

Why is she so sad?, Myrcella asked herself.

"You had a shiny, fancy, golden mirror?", Myrcella asked her with a smile.

"Well, I only had it for one day", Dacey said and gave the mirror a fond look.

Myrcella realised that there was a story behind Dacey's mirror.

"Tell me the whole story", Myrcella said.

"It's a long story", Dacey said.

"Come", Myrcella replied and led Dacey to her bed. Then they both sat down and Myrcella rested her head on Dacey's shoulder. Dacey was still holding the gilded mirror.

"I think I was eleven years old, maybe even younger. There is a small market town next to our keep. The goods aren't special, just basic food and weapons. Bear Island isn't rich and most merchants don't travel to our lonely isle.

But someday, a merchant from Lannisport visited Bear Island. His ship had been caught by a storm and driven away from its original course. He had to dock on our island to restock his supplies and he tried to sell a few wares. He had a lot of fancy things. Golden jewellery, rings, necklaces, circlets and other things from the mines of House Lannister. Things the people of Bear Island had never seen before, things I had never seen before.

I visited the merchant's booth and examined his wares. I didn't want to buy something, I was just curious. But a small, golden mirror caught my attention. It looked exactly like your mirror. I don't know why I was so fond of that mirror. The mirror wasn't special, it was just a mirror, but I wanted to have it. It was such a beautiful little thing. I believe I loved it how the mirror was reflecting the light of the sun. I run back to our keep and took my entire pocket money. When I returned to the merchant's booth, totally out of breath, the mirror was still there. It was expensive, but I bought it. I spend my entire money to buy the mirror, but it was mine. The golden mirror was more beautiful than anything I possessed.

There was a lion engraved into the mirror's back, together with the motto of House Lannister: Hear me roar.

That fascinated me. I had heard stories about the fabulously rich Lannisters, about Casterly Rock, their impregnable fortress, built upon a mountain of pure gold and about the Rains of Castamere. Back then, the Lannister were more like exotic figures from ancient legends in my eyes, not like humans. The mirror was shining like the sun itself.

I returned home with my new treasure and examined my own face in the mirror. For the first time, I liked my appearance, especially my short curls.

At the age of eleven, I was able to defeat boys much stronger than me and I already had a reputation on Bear Island, but with that golden mirror, I felt like a real girl. I was so happy.

Later, my mother entered my room and saw the mirror. I have never seen her so angry. She took it away from me and asked me how I got It. I told her I bought it from a merchant, with my own money. That made her even angrier. She asked me why I wasted my money to buy it and I told her I bought the mirror, because it was beautiful.

My mother was holding the golden mirror for a few seconds, then she threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot. I guess I have never felt so hurt. I couldn't say a word, I was just crying.

"My daughters don't need shiny trash like this", my mother spoke.

"It was just a golden mirror, why did you destroy it?! It was mine!", I answered crying.

"Stop crying! You're not a baby, you're a warrior. If you buy something like this again, I will marry you off to an old, southern lord. Surely he will give you all the jewellery you desire", my mother said and left without another word.

The next day, my mother was as kind as usual, but she never apologised for destroying my golden mirror", Dacey told Myrcella.

Myrcella was baffled. She had never expected a story like this from Dacey.

"My own mother did something like this more than once, but I can't believe your mother really did that. I know she's a fearsome warrior, but also a loving mother. That was extremely cruel. Why?", Myrcella asked her.

"To teach me a lesson. Mormont women aren't like other women. We don't need silk and gold, all we need is steel", Dacey said.

"That sounds like you understand what your mother did", Myrcella said a bit confused.

"I can understand her now. My mother doesn't want her daughters to be soft and girly, she wants them to be strong and hardened", Dacey spoke.

"It's possible to have both. It's possible to have female beauty and strength. Gold and steel", Myrcella answered and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to hear a secret? You have indeed both. You are gold and steel, Dacey", Myrcella whispered in her ear.

"My mother doesn't think so. Here is your golden mirror", Dacey said and put it on the bed.

"Keep it", Myrcella said and gave it to Dacey again.

In response, Dacey said nothing, she just kissed Myrcella on her mouth.

"Are we finally ready to meet with King Renly?", Myrcella said laughing after Dacey had released her from her kiss.

"Yes, now we can leave. But first, I have to safely stow my new golden mirror. No one will destroy that one", Dacey answered smiling happily.

 _Robb_

Tired and exhausted, Robb returned to his chambers after Lady Westerling's feast. The news about Bran's disappearance, Bolton soldiers at Winterfell to 'protect' the castle and Myrcella miles away from him. Sometimes, it was simply too much. Robb just wanted to sleep for a few hours. He passed the last hallway and opened the door to his room. He immediately spotted Eleyna Westerling, sitting on his bed. What in seven hells was she doing here. Maybe he should just call for his guards and have her locked away.

"Hello, Young Wolf, did you expect me?", she said with a familiar grin and toyed with her messy curls.

"I didn't expect you to be here, I'm sure about this. How did you get in there?", Robb answered annoyed.

"Your door is guarded well, your window isn't", Eleyna said and jumped from his bed.

"And what do you want here?", Robb asked.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't be angry at her. Her smirk was too winsome.

"Maybe I just want to talk to someone, maybe I want something else. Why don't you find out?", she said and blinked.

"Maybe you should return to that giant Umber boy. He seems to be fond of you", Robb answered.

"He was good enough to anger my mother and to entertain me during that boring dinner", she said and threw her curls behind her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?", Robb asked her.

"Doing what?", Eleyna answered with a challenging sneer.

"Acting like this. Acting like a...", Robb said, but he didn't finish his sentence. It would have been rude and Eleyna was still a lady.

"A what? A whore?", she said grinning.

"You are not a whore", Robb answered with an uneasy smile.

"But you wanted to say it. Didn't you?", she teased him.

"I apologise, My Lady", Robb said.

"Why should you apologise? You have done nothing to offend me, Your Grace", Eleyna continued to tease him.

Why can't she just shut up, Robb thought.

"Why are you embarrassing your family? Partially your mother and your sister", Robb said.

"Because mother is a cruel bitch and Jeyne a dull sheep", Eleyna said giggling.

"They are your family. They love you", Robb said.

"My mother loves no one but herself. Additionally, she sentenced me to room arrest after the feast was over. One more reason to dislike her", Eleyna said.

"Well, you gave your mother plenty of reasons to do that", Robb answered.

"Perhaps I should give her a reason to exile me from this castle", Eleyna answered and started to untie her dress.

No, don't do that. Please, no, Robb thought. But Eleyna's dress dropped to the ground and she was standing naked right in front of him. Round and firm breasts, slender hips. Eleyna's body was very appealing. But he already had Myrcella and he would not desire another woman.

Robb forced himself to look away.

"Are you afraid of naked girls?", she said and stepped closer.

Eleyna put her hands on his chest and pressed a kiss on his neck. His skin was prickling. A part of Robb wanted to grab her by her hips, throw her on his bed, cover her body with kisses and fuck her the entire night, but another part of him could only think about Myrcella and their unborn child. He loved Myrcella more than anyone else. He would not dishonour his wife, his unborn child and himself.

"I'm married and I love my wife. I won't cheat on Myrcella. I'm unable to do that", Robb said and put his hands on Eleyna's shoulders to keep her at a distance.

"Oh, by the gods, it's true what they say about the Starks and their infamous honour. You live up to your family's reputation, Robb Stark", Eleyna Westerling answered puzzled and stepped back.

"You should get dressed again. It's cold", Robb said.

Eleyna took her dress and put it on again. She didn't seem to be disappointed or angry, she seemed to admire him, Robb thought.

"Don't you want an answer?", she said.

"What answer?", Robb asked a bit surprised.

"Why I'm doing this. Do you want to hear the story?", she answered.

"Yes, if you don't get naked again", Robb answered.

"Don't worry, I know when I've lost", Eleyna said and sat down on his bed.

"And what is the answer? By the way, you're freezing. Take my cloak", Robb asked her and offered her his heavy wolf pelt.

"You're indeed an extraordinary man. You reject my body, but you give me your own cloak to keep me warm", Eleyna said and wrapped the fur around herself.

"I'm listening. You should start talking", Robb said.

"The answer is: I'm a bitch", Eleyna said laughing.

"I don't believe that. That's not the answer", Robb said.

"Well, I'm at least behaving like a bitch. I only care about myself. Not love, not duty, not honour, just short-term fun", Eleyna answered.

"Why? I can't believe you have always been like this", Robb asked Eleyna.

Now she was nervously staring at her feet, Robb noticed.

"I believe I should finally tell someone. You will keep my dirty secret, won't you?", Eleyna said.

"I won't tell anyone. But why me? Why not your sister or your brothers? Why not someone from your family?", Robb said.

"Jeyne couldn't understand me and I don't want to bother my brothers with my problems. Father is a prisoner at Riverrun and mother...Well, mother said I'm going to be Walder Frey's next wife if I embarrass the family too much. You are a stranger, but you're kind and something is telling me I can trust you, Robb Stark", Eleyna spoke.

"And what is your dirty secret?", Robb asked.

Somehow he already knew the answer.

"I'm not a virgin any more. I had a secret lover", Eleyna said.

She was almost whispering and she wrapped the fur closer around herself.

"You _had_ a lover? Did he leave you?", Robb asked her.

"He's dead", Eleyna answered.

She wasn't crying, most likely she didn't have any tears left, Robb told himself.

"How?", Robb asked.

"He was my father's personal squire. His name was Lann, like the legendary ancestor of House Lannister. A very popular name in the Westerlands, but I always called him 'little fox'. A jape about his hair. He had long red hair and green eyes. He looked a bit like you, Robb Stark. I gave my maidenhood to him the night before he left the Crag.

Together with my father and his soldiers, my little fox joined Jaime Lannister's army. They invaded the Riverlands and won many glorious victories. My father sent letters to me and he always mentioned Lann in his letters. I think he knew about us. But then Jaime Lannister rode into the Whispering Wood, where he met you, Robb Stark. Jaime Lannister was defeated and taken captive, together with my father, Gawen Westerling.

But my little fox never returned from the Whispering Wood. The Starks allowed my father to write a letter to his family to inform them about his survival. My father wrote a second, private letter to me. He bribed his Northern jailers and they smuggled the letter for him. In the envelope was a single strand of red hair and I knew my lover had been taken from me", Eleyna told him.

By the Others, maybe he had killed that young boy personally, Robb thought.

"I don't know what to say, Eleyna. This is horrible. You have my sympathy", Robb answered.

"Do you know who killed him?", Robb asked her.

"I'm not sure. Some of our soldiers managed to escape from the slaughter in the Whispering Wood and they returned to the Crag, humiliated and exhausted. I asked them about my father's squire and they told me a woman had killed him. A tall and beautiful young shieldmaiden, displaying a bear on her shield, armed with a spiked mace. But this doesn't matter. She just slew an enemy soldier on the battlefield to save her own life. His death isn't her fault", Eleyna told him.

Luckily that woman was at Renly's camp, together with Myrcella, far away from the Crag, Robb thought.

"After my lover's death, I felt so empty. Just dead inside. And I had no one to talk about it. So I started drinking, but it didn't help. Then a very young hedge knight visited the village next to our castle. I spotted him in he tavern. I often visit the tavern in the village, disguised as a commoner. He was not much older than me, but he had already some scars in his face.

He was attractive and kind, much kinder than most of my father's knights and I decided to join him. We played a drinking game and I managed to beat him. When he left for his room, I followed him.

I fucked him and for a short moment, the emptiness inside me disappeared", Eleyna spoke.

"How many? How many men to let the emptiness disappear?", Robb asked.

Her story was heartbreaking, Robb thought.

"Three, including the handsome hedge knight. Three men and one girl", Eleyna said.

"A girl?", Robb said surprised.

"Yes, Robb Stark. Women can please each other. We don't always need men. I'm not attracted to girls, but I just wanted to try it. She was a peasant girl. Black hair and suntanned skin. I met her on a field, where I was looking for flowers. She was angry, because I had trampled on the wheat. To compensate her, I offered her the wine I had stolen from my mother's personal stock. She took the wine, but she didn't want to drink it alone. Well, I don't think I have to continue. It was very enjoyable", Eleyna answered smirking.

"But there is something more I have to tell. My little fox gave me a ring. It was a cheap ring of brass. It's stone was just a coral, but the ring was from him. That cheap ring was more valuable to me than anything else. It was everything I had left from him. When your army sacked this castle, a Northern soldier spotted the shining ring on my finger. He wanted to have it, but I refused. He just ripped it from my finger. Luckily he didn't rape me, but he took that ring. _My_ ring. The ring my little fox had given to me", Eleyna said and shuddered.

"Can you describe the soldier? When I find the thief, I will take the ring and return it to you, I promise", Robb said.

"You would do that?! For me?!", Eleyna said baffled and with tears in her eyes.

"That ring is a memory. Your memory. No one else should have it", Robb said.

"I remember the soldier well. A short man, still half a boy. Baby-faced but muscular. Brown hair and blue eyes. On his shield was a white sun and he had many, many rings on his fingers. Maybe he's collecting them", Eleyna said.

"I'll find that soldier", Robb answered.

"If you do that, I owe you a favour. You don't want my body, but maybe I can give you something else", Eleyna said.

"One hand washes the other", Robb answered.

 _Domeric_

Domeric was waiting for the outriders he had send to scout the hills south of Winterfell, called the Barrowlands. Theon Greyjoy was hiding in those forested hills, together with his fellow Ironborn marauders. Domeric couldn't just march into those hills. The Ironborn didn't know the area, but Theon Greyjoy did. Maybe better than Domeric. Theon had grown up in those lands. The hills were perfect for an ambush and Domeric wouldn't risk that.

His army of almost 3000 men vastly outnumbered Theon's small force, but in those hills, his superior numbers wouldn't be an advantage.

The road before them was narrow and treacherous, winding through the densely forested hills.

His army had made camp in front of the dark and menacing hills. His men were frightened, the Barrowlands had a fearsome reputation. According to ancient legends, those old barrows were haunted, still inhabited by the ghosts of the old Barrowmen. Stupid and foolish superstition, but Domeric knew he had to pay attention to the atmosphere in his army. The camp had been surrounded with a palisade and a moat. That would prevent unpleasant surprises and it would make his soldiers feel safe.

Domeric had personally supervised his soldiers' work. Now he was standing in his tent, in front of his maps, planning their next moves. He intended to split his forces into three smaller groups. One group would enter the Barrowlands from the west, another group from the east and the last group, led by Domeric, from the North. They would systematically comb through the hills. Step by step, they would drive Theon and his men south, were the Manderlys were waiting for him. Theon would have no chance to escape again.

Domeric would succeed, where Ser Rodrick had failed. The old knight's ambush in the Wolf's Wood had decimated Theon's men, but Ser Rodrick had lacked the numbers to pursuit the fleeing Ironborn, additionally Ser Rodrick didn't want to get too far away from Winterfell. I wise decision, because the garrison had been dangerously small back then. Domeric had reinforced Ser Rodrick's skeleton garrison with 400 Bolton soldiers. The old knight had been very reluctant to open the castle gates for Domeric's men, but Ser Rodrick had been in no position to refuse. The situation in the North was too unstable and Winterfell was the Heart of the North. It had to be protected properly. It had to be protected by men Domeric could trust. Men that would follow his orders without any doubt.

But securing Winterfell had been just one step on a long road. A road that would lead the Boltons to victory and glory, as his father had planned it.

The next step would be Theon's final defeat. Theon was an obstacle on Domeric's road and Domeric would remove that obstacle. Sansa had begged him to kill Theon, the turncloak, who had betrayed the family that had raised him, but Domeric wouldn't kill the foolish Greyjoy. Theon had a role to play in his plans.

Domeric could hear Sansa's quiet and graceful feet. She was finally coming back from her stroll through the camp. Domeric had wanted to accompany her, but unfortunately he hadn't been finished with the maps. He would have to make up for that.

"Domeric, my love, your scouts have returned. Well, some of them", Sansa spoke.

Finally, Domeric thought. Hopefully he hadn't lost too much men.

"Come my love, let's hear what they have to say", Domeric answered and took her hands.

Together, they left his tent. The scouts were waiting for him outside, dirty and exhausted, some of them with blood on their cloths. They were men of House Hornwood and House Cerwyn. Domeric never wasted his own Bolton soldiers for such dangerous but ordinary tasks like scouting. He had to save his own soldiers for later. They had to be spared for more important tasks.

"Soldiers, what news do you have?", Domeric asked them.

"The Ironborn are few, but their position is well-fortified. They saw us coming long before we found them. They are shattered across the hills, every position is well-chosen. If we march into those hills, they will have the high ground and there are so many places where they could ambush our army, Lord Domeric", the leader of the scouts told him.

"You have done well, soldiers. Eat and rest. We are going to march into the hills tomorrow", Domeric said.

After the scouts had left, Sansa took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Domeric wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Are you sure, Domeric? Will it work?", Sansa asked him a bit worried.

"It will work. My plans always work. When we march into those hills, Theon Greyjoy is doomed. We will slaughter his filthy marauders and make a cloak from their skins for Theon. We have to keep him warm when he is our prisoner", Domeric spoke smiling.

"Theon will be a great gift for Robb", Sansa said.

"Theon is just an obstacle on our road to glory and victory, Sansa. We'll remove him. We'll remove everything in our way. We'll make father proud", Domeric said.

 **I know that some readers are worried about Myrcella's behaviour and I can understand that. I frankly admit that it's a bit out of character for her, because it was supposed to be like this. She is drifting and she is totally confused. Her behaviour reflects this. She already realised that she can't actually be in a relationship with Dacey, but she can't just simply end it, because she is in love. We'll see her struggling to do the right thing in the next chapter. I created her as a highly intelligent, logical and calculating character, but that's just one trait of her complex personality. She's not her mother, Myrcella is a sane person, but sometimes she's acting Cersei-like (just doing what pleases her at the moment and utterly ignoring the long-term consequences).**

 **Myrcella was acting Cersei-like when she kissed Dacey, but unlike her mother she realised it was a grave mistake. Keep also in mind that Myrcella is just 15 years old. While a logical and shrewd person, she is still half a child and exploring her own sexuality.**

 **Myrcella will get back to Robb's side, I promise, but it won't be easy for her and she won't manage that without help. Keep in mind that Dacey refused to make love (she refused for a reason and her answer was just an excuse).**

 **Should Myrcella actually have sex with another person (something that didn't happen at this point), Robb won't just be mad at her and simply forgive her a few days later. In that case, Myrcella won't get away with it that easy, but we'll see if that happens.**


	36. The Cruelty of Honour

**Chapter 36 – The Cruelty of Honour**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella had seen many tournaments, but Renly's tournament was indeed extraordinary. She had been granted the seat to King Renly's left, a great honour. To Renly's right was his wife, Queen Margaery. Littlefinger was sitting to Myrcella's left, much to her annoyance.

Every noble house from the Reach and the Stormlands was present, so many great names. It was a pleasure to watch Loras Tyrell. He wasn't extraordinarily strong or fast, but his skill was incredible. He was almost as good as Jaime, maybe he would be even better in a few years.

Loras Tyrell had given her a rose at the beginning of the tournament. A bold act, because Myrcella was a foreign Queen and a married woman. Loras certainly had a sense for drama, something Myrcella found amusing. Unfortunately, the rose brought Loras no luck. The Knight of Flowers did fight well and managed to beat various older and physically stronger opponents until he faced Brienne. After a fierce duel, she just tackled Loras to the ground with brute force.

Myrcella admired Brienne's skill and strength. The big woman had managed to beat every male opponent, sometimes with her superior skills, sometimes with raw force. The knights had laughed at her and they had mocked her, but no one was laughing any more after Brienne had easily beaten her first opponents, all of them seasoned warriors. Myrcella had rarely seen someone fighting like her. To be honest, she could barely remember someone stronger than Brienne of Tarth. Maybe the Mountain, the Hound and the Greatjon. Myrcella also noticed how Brienne was looking at Renly. Was she blushing under her helmet? The poor woman, Myrcella thought. Renly gave her a smile and Brienne blushed even more.

Then King Renly glanced at Loras and blinked at him, but the defeated and embarrassed Knight of Flowers only grimaced angrily. There was no greater shame than to be humiliated in front of someone's lover, Myrcella thought.

Such elegant and glamorous young men, Myrcella thought. Renly was like Robert in his younger years, only lacking Robert's rash temper. Loras was as beautiful as his sister, but even more hotheaded than Jaime. Renly would be a good king and Loras would be a fine Lord-Commander of the King's Guard. A worthy successor for Ser Barristan the Bold.

Myrcella suddenly had an idea, while she was watching Loras and Renly. Why shouldn't she have her own Queen's Guard? A small force of elite warriors, solely sworn to protect her. Dacey could lead them. Myrcella only had to find six more suitable fighters. Or shieldmaidens. That would be even better. A woman, guarded by women. Men like Theon Greyjoy would never again dare to touch her.

The next fight was between Dacey and Dickon Tarly. Dickon Tarly was not much older than Myrcella, but he was already a highly skilled warrior, thanks to the harsh education by his father, Lord Randyll. The fight between Dacey and Dickon was the penultimate duel. The winner of that fight would have to face Brienne.

Dacey and Dickon Tarly bowed before King Renly. Dacey gave Myrcella a smile and Myrcella blushed like a child. Myrcella blinked at Dacey and Dacey blushed as well. Love could weaken the strongest warrior and the mightiest Queen, Myrcella told herself and touched her hot cheek. Hot like wildfire, Myrcella thought.

The fight was over after a few minutes. Dickon was no match for Dacey. She just cut the duel short with a brute back-hand strike against his chest.

And now, it was time for the final duel. Dacey and Brienne.

Renly gave the signal and the fight began. Brienne was fighting with a hue two-handed axe, Dacey was armed with shield and mace. Both of them were wearing heavy plate-armour. Dacey and Brienne were experienced and skilled fighters, none of them would foolishly charge at the other. They were circling each other like hungry wolves, watchful and lurking.

Then Brienne rapidly swung her axe at Dacey, but Dacey easily blocked the strike with her shield. Dacey responded with a strike against Brienne's legs, but Brienne quickly stepped back. Brienne was so strong that her heavy armour didn't slow her down too much. She was still very agile, as was Dacey. The two women exchanged some more blows, carefully testing each other. None of them managed to hit the other. Every strike was blocked or evaded. True masters, Myrcella thought.

The duel got faster, but both women were still very careful, avoiding any unnecessary risk. Myrcella noticed that Dacey wasn't directly blocking Brienne's attacks, she was deflecting them. That was very smart, otherwise Brienne would hack Dacey's shield to pieces with her axe in a few seconds. Dacey was trying to exhaust Brienne, Myrcella thought. That would be difficult, Brienne's stamina was extraordinary. The giant woman should no signs of tiredness. Brienne again struck at Dacey and again Dacey defended herself with her shield against Brienne's mighty axe. The powerful but unsuccessful attack brought Brienne out of balance and Dacey quickly took advantage of that. Dacey hit Brienne's hip with a rapid swing of her mace, but Brienne's armour was thick enough to protect her. Brienne quickly regained her balance and pushed Dacey away with her arm. Dacey stumbled and fell. Brienne was promptly there to attack again. Brienne raised her axe for a mighty strike against Dacey to finish her off.

Myrcella stopped breathing for a moment. But Dacey quickly rolled herself aside and Brienne's axe only hit the sand. Dacey got on her feet again and managed to hit Brienne's back. Brienne screamed in pain, but she didn't even shudder. Brienne tried to take up her axe again, but the weapon was stuck in the ground. Dacey attacked again and aimed for Brienne's chest, while Brienne was still trying to free her axe. Brienne deflected Dacey's mace with her armour-clad arm and slammed her fist into Dacey's unprotected right flank. Dacey didn't scream, but everyone could see the pain in her eyes. Dacey fell backwards and lost her helmet. Brienne managed to take up her axe again.

But before Brienne could attack, Dacey got on her feet again. Brienne swung her axe against Dacey and this time, Dacey wasn't fully prepared. She managed to block the mighty strike, but her shield was shattered.

Dacey stepped back and quickly freed herself from the pieces and threw them at Brienne, buying time for herself. Brienne was forced to jump aside and Dacey additionally kicked sand at Brienne. Dacey was a bit hypocritical, Myrcella thought. Dacey would never lie, but she was eagerly willing to fight dirty.

Brienne obviously hadn't expected such a dishonourable move and Dacey managed to land a painful blow on Brienne's hip. Only Brienne's thick armour saved her. Myrcella admired both women. Brienne was far stronger than Dacey, but Dacey was more inventive and she had more skill. Myrcella noticed that the crowd was almost completely silent. Everyone was stunned by that fierce duel. The fight between the two women was a worthy finale for the tournament.

Dacey attacked again, now dual-wielding mace and sword. The loss of her shield had forced Dacey to change her fighting-style. She switched from a calm and defensive style to a highly agile and aggressive one. Dacey managed to nearly overwhelm Brienne. A rapid sequence of blows was raining down on Brienne, but Brienne managed to block most of them. Brienne responded with slow but extremely powerful attacks of her own, making use of the greater reach of her axe to keep Dacey at a distance.

Myrcella got up from her seat to get a better view. The duel was magnificent. It wasn't elegant, it was just raw and brute force. Myrcella was a little worried about Dacey, she didn't want her to be hurt, but the fight was still the best fight she had ever seen so far. How they were moving. It was just perfect. A duel of two warrior-goddesses. It was just a tournament, not a fight to the death, but both women were now willing to do everything to win. Myrcella was stunned and shocked at the same time. For a while, Myrcella could partly understand Joffrey's sick fascination for violence. Violence could be something beautiful. Dacey's short, dark curls were flying in the wind, sweat was glittering on her face and she was moving as fast as a thunderbolt. Myrcella realised that Dacey had just been toying with her during their fighting-lessons.

Brienne was fighting like a beast, relying on her superior strength, the protection of her armour and her greater reach.

Myrcella wondered how long Dacey would be able to fight on. Her armour was a bit lighter than Brienne's, but it was still a plate-armour. It was probably extremely exhausting to fight so fast, while wearing such a thick armour. But it was the only way for Dacey to win the duel. Dacey had to overpower Brienne as quickly as possible

And Brienne grew tired as well. She got hit more often now. Dacey was chasing her around, but Brienne still managed to keep Dacey away from her with her large axe, mostly. Sooner or later, one of them would make a mistake and then it would be over. The two women kept fighting. It could go on like this for hours, Myrcella thought, but then it happened. Brienne attacked and Dacey was too slow. Maybe she was too exhausted, maybe she was distracted by something. Dacey managed to hastily block the axe, but Brienne kicked against Dacey's right leg and Dacey fell to the ground.

Before she could get up again, Brienne grabbed Dacey by the throat and pressed her axe against Dacey's neck.

"Enough, I wield. Victory is yours", Dacey said surprised and completely out of breath.

Myrcella was even more surprised than Dacey. She knew the fight would end at some point, but she hadn't expected it at that moment. A few seconds earlier, Dacey had managed to drive Brienne against the wooden walls with a series of rash strikes. Dacey had almost managed to gain the upper hand, but now she was defeated. She had been too slow for one second and Brienne's superior strength had defeated Dacey's superior skill. A shocking and unexpected outcome for an extraordinary duel.

Poor Dacey, Myrcella thought and gave her a kind smile. But Dacey only growled some unintelligible noises and grimaced angrily, just like Loras before her. Myrcella could understand that. Dacey had expected to win that duel, but she hadn't.

Brienne offered Dacey her arm to help her get up again, but Dacey refused with a brusque gesture. Dacey was a proud warrior, even in defeat. She would force herself to get up without help. And she did, slowly and unsteady but without Brienne's help.

"Well fought, well fought", King Renly said applauding.

Brienne and Dacey bowed before Renly. Brienne was smiling happily, like a little girl.

"Lady Brienne, you won the tournament and I grant you a position in my Rainbow-Guard. You are going to be my seventh King's Guard. Do you accept, My Lady?", King Renly spoke.

"You honour me, My King. I accept", Brienne answered.

The cheering crowd immediately fell silent. A woman serving in a King's Guard was something scandalous. There had never been something like this in the entire history of Westeros. No king or queen had ever done something like this, Myrcella thought. Renly had just written history.

Loras Tyrell gave his king an unbelieving look and the crowd was murmuring, some knights even shouted in protest. But King Renly ignored them all. He stepped down from his high seat and put the rainbow-cloak on Brienne's shoulders.

Maybe Renly was a stronger man than she had thought, Myrcella told herself. Maybe she had misjudged Renly. A man who dared to name a woman his King's Guard wouldn't be a puppet-king.

Brienne rose again, now the first female King's Guard ever. The giant woman had tears of joy in her eyes. This was everything Brienne had ever wanted, Myrcella thought.

Myrcella looked for Dacey, but she had already left the scene. Myrcella couldn't find her. Where in seven hells was she? One second before, she had been standing next to Brienne.

"Are you looking for your favourite guard, Queen Myrcella?", Littlefinger said tauntingly.

"Maybe I am, but I'm certainly not looking for your comments, Lord Baelish", Myrcella answered coldly, not even turning around to him.

Myrcella wanted to leave immediately, she had to look for Dacey, but she couldn't. It would be an insult. She was King Renly's guest.

A rider in the colours of House Baratheon arrived and gave King Renly a small scroll. Renly opened it and his face darkened.

"Storm's End is under siege. Stannis. King's Landing can wait", King Renly spoke.

 _Domeric_

Everything was ready. His men were in position, the hills were surrounded from all sides. There was no way out for Theon now. Domeric was watching his men marching into the densely forested hills. Right now, three other groups of his men were entering the woods. From the west, from the south and from the east, while Domeric was coming for Theon from the north. He had carefully scouted the area, there would be no unpleasant surprises. He knew where Theon was and he knew where his fellow marauders were. It would be an easy hunt.

"Will it work?", Sansa asked him.

"My love, my plans always work. We'll get Theon, I promise", Domeric said.

"I don't understand why he betrayed House Stark. Theon was family to me. He was like a brother to us. Why?", Sansa asked.

She was so innocent, so pure, Domeric thought. And she was so beautiful in her icy-blue dress.

"Sansa, my love, I don't know it either. Maybe he did it for power, maybe he just wanted to impress his real father, Balon Greyjoy. It doesn't matter. Theon is our enemy, Sansa. And how does House Bolton deal with enemies?", Domeric said.

"We honour the tradition", Sansa said.

"Yes, traditions", Domeric answered smiling coldly.

"My brother will judge Theon", Sansa said.

"Yes, King Robb will be allowed to judge him, but that doesn't mean we can't punish him", Domeric answered.

"Domeric, before you leave, I'll ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer", Sansa said and touched his arm.

"Of course, my love", Domeric said.

"I'm just a girl and I have no experience in military matters, but I'm no fool and I want to know why you left hundreds of House Bolton's finest soldiers at Winterfell", Sansa spoke.

Why is her voice so cold?, Domeric wondered. Sansa never spoke to him like this before.

"My father ordered me to reinforce Winterfell's skeleton garrison with a capable force of our best men. He wants to protect Winterfell", Domeric answered.

"So your father just wants to protect Winterfell? Nothing else? My love, we both know your father", Sansa said.

Sansa was smarter than he thought. Maybe smarter than his father thought.

"Sansa, what are you talking about? I could never betray you", Domeric said.

"But you keep secrets from me, Domeric. I want to know why those soldiers are at Winterfell and I want to know it now", Sansa said.

She had caught him off guard. Domeric didn't know what to say. He had just done what his father had wanted him to do. Domeric knew his father had great plans for him and Sansa, for House Bolton, for the North, but even he, Lord Bolton's son and heir, didn't know those plans to their full extent. His father never told him everything. Domeric could never betray Sansa and her family, but his father?

"Sansa, my father told me to strengthen Winterfell's garrison with our own soldiers in order to hold the castle and I followed his orders. I cannot disobey my father's commands", Domeric said.

"Yes, to hold the castle. Against whom, Domeric?", Sansa answered and took his hand.

"Against the Ironborn, of course", Domeric said.

"Yes, against the Ironborn. And against anyone else, including...", Sansa spoke, her blue eyes glittering like ice.

"Including other Northerners", Domeric finished her sentence.

He had never thought about that. Could his father really betray his sovereign? Could he do that? House Bolton was a vassal of House Stark for thousands of years. The two houses shared a bloody history of mutual betrayals and revenge, but the wars between the Kings of Winter and the Red Kings had ended ages ago. Could his father do that? And would he, Domeric, his son, follow him? Was Sansa right? Or was it just paranoid nonsense?

Sansa wasn't paranoid, Domeric thought.

Maybe his father just wanted to protect Winterfell from possible rebels from other Northern noble houses. The Karstark's loyalty to King Robb was fading, everyone knew that.

No, his father wasn't such an unselfish man. That was most likely not his father's reason, Domeric thought.

"Sansa, what do you want me to do? Openly standing up against my father, my own house?", Domeric asked her.

"No, that's not what I want. I want you to precisely follow your father's wishes and I want you to carefully keep an eye on you father. Do what he wants, but always mistrust him. Question your father, Domeric. Do it for me and our unborn child", Sansa said.

"I'll do everything you want, Sansa. For you and our child", Domeric said.

"Very good. Now go. Go and bring me Theon Greyjoy", Sansa answered and kissed his lips.

By the Others, did that just really happen?, Domeric asked himself, while he was mounting his horse. Did he just really agree with that? Did he just really say that? Could he really do that? He had never ever questioned his father. Domeric had never dared to act against his father's wishes. He admired his father, but he feared him even more, this cold and bloodless man. Sansa was his wife, but could he choose her over his father? His father was capable of cruelty Domeric couldn't even imagine in his darkest dreams.

Gods, help me, Domeric secretly prayed. But he knew the gods wouldn't help him. Things that didn't exist couldn't help him. Domeric had to rely solely on himself. He had to be his own god.

 _Myrcella_

"You swear it?", Renly asked her.

"By the Mother. My husband has no interest in the Iron Throne. Neither do I", Myrcella answered.

"Then I see no reason for hostility between us. Your husband can go one calling himself King in the North. The Starks will have dominion over all lands north of Moat Cailin, provided he swears me an oath of fealty", Renly spoke.

"I could accept that conditions, but maybe the Northmen won't. Why should they serve a southern king again?", Myrcella said.

"Niece, the friendship between Ned and Robert held the kingdoms together", Renly said with a kind smile.

Myrcella had expected that. If the Northerners really wanted that alliance with Renly, they had to give him something. But the Northerners wouldn't be happy about that. They wouldn't love it serve a southern king again, even if it was Renly, brother of Robert Baratheon, the closest friend of their beloved Ned.

Robb had given her full authority to speak in his name and he would probably accept her decision, but maybe some of his bannermen wouldn't. It would be very difficult to convince them and to keep them in line. But the North couldn't win without allies and Renly was a badly needed ally.

"And in return for my husband's loyalty?", Myrcella answered.

"In the morning, I'll ride from Bitterbridge to Storm's End and destroy my brother's pitiful army of mercenaries and pirates. When that's done, Baratheon and Stark will fight their common enemy together. As they have done many times before", Renly said.

"Do you really want to do that? Stannis is your brother. I know he's a cunt, but he is still your brother. Do you really want him dead? Are you truly willing to do that?", Myrcella asked him.

"Stannis has the better claim. If he doesn't step down peacefully, I'll have to destroy him. But I will negotiate with him. I will give him one chance to surrender freely", Renly said.

"If you truly want the Iron Throne, you have to take it by force. Stannis is in your way. You have superior numbers. Don't waste time with negotiations, just smash your brother. You know your brother better than I do. Stannis will never give up his claim to the throne. Stannis will never surrender peacefully, especially not to you, his younger brother. Stannis has always been looking down on you, King Renly. You are a child in his eyes. He'll never accept you as his king. He has the better claim and as long as he is still alive, you can't sit on the Iron Throne.

If you truly want the Iron Throne, you have to kill your brother. Don't give a fuck about Stannis. After you have taken the Iron Throne, Stannis will be forgotten, but you, Renly, you will be remembered as the king who ended that devastating war and brought peace to the realm. No one will care about what you've done to achieve that. They won't call you 'Renly the Kinslayer. They will call you 'Renly the Great'", Myrcella said.

"By the Seven, Myrcella. When did you become so cold-hearted? Where is the sweet girl I once knew?", Renly answered surprised and shocked.

"The sweet girl grew up, Renly", Myrcella answered with an icy, razor-sharp smile.

"You sound like your mother", Renly said.

"Say that again and it will be the last time you said something, uncle Renly", Myrcella answered laughing.

"I don't want to stand in your way, niece", Renly said.

"You're not standing in my way. We're standing together now, King Renly", Myrcella said.

"And that's exactly why you will ride with us to Storm's End. We are allies now", Renly said.

"It's quite a long way from Bitterbridge to Storm's End", Myrcella answered.

"I'll leave my infantry behind. I'll only take my cavalry to Storm's End. We'll be faster and we'll still outnumber Stannis more than twice. You can return to your husband's side soon enough", Renly said.

"I agree. We have to present our new alliance to the realm, particularly to Stannis", Myrcella answered.

"Very good. Do you want a peach before you leave? I've plenty of them", Renly said.

"No one is allowed to refuse such a sweet thing", Myrcella answered and took it.

"Is it from Highgarden?", Myrcella asked and tasted it.

Sweeter than anything she had ever eaten before, she thought. Almost too sweet for her liking, but very tasty.

"Yes, it is. Maybe I should offer Stannis a peach. I'm sure even my dutiful and hard-hearted brother will fall in love with it's sweetness", Renly said laughing.

"Maybe. Stannis is such a harsh and austere man, he should enjoy life a bit more", Myrcella answered with a grin and continued eating.

"Sleep well, Myrcella. Tomorrow we'll ride to Storm's End", Renly said.

She left Renly's tent. Now she could finally look for Dacey. Myrcella hadn't seen her since the end of the tournament. She had wanted to look for her immediately, but Renly had taken her to his tent in order to discuss the terms of their alliance.

Myrcella went to Dacey's tent, but she wasn't there.

"Where is Lady Mormont?", she asked the guard.

"I don't know, My Queen. Lady Mormont returned after the tournament to have her bruises treated by a maester, but then she left and didn't come back", the soldier said.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?", Myrcella asked him.

"I don't know, Your Grace. She just said she wants to be alone", the soldier answered.

"Thank you", Myrcella said and left without another word.

She entered her own tent and sat down. Where was Dacey? Why was she behaving like this? Had her defeat by Brienne been so humiliating to her? Or was it something else? Had Myrcella done something to offend her?

Dacey wanted to be alone, that's what the soldier had told her.

Where could someone be alone in that vast and crowded military camp? Maybe the sept, but Dacey didn't believe in the Seven. Was there a godswood at Bitterbridge? Bitterbridge was only a small castle, but most castles had a godswood. Myrcella walked through Renly's camp until she reached the keep, seat of House Caswell.

"What do you want? The keep is closed. Return to the military camp, My Lady", the guardsman at the gate told her.

"I'm Queen Myrcella and I wish to pray to the gods. To my gods. Where is the godswood?", Myrcella asked him.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. Go straight through the courtyard and turn right", the guardsman answered and opened the gate.

Myrcella passed the courtyard and entered the godswood. It was a cheap imitation in comparison to the godswood of Winterfell. It was tiny and the heart tree was just an oak. Myrcella could see Dacey sitting in front of the tree. Myrcella stepped closer.

"Dacey? It's me?", Myrcella asked.

"Myrcella. I know you would find me. I just wondered how long it would take", Dacey answered, but she didn't turn around.

There was something wrong. Dacey was extremely unhappy about something and it certainly wasn't her defeat at the tournament, Myrcella thought.

"Dacey, what's wrong? Why are you hiding here?", Myrcella said and tried to put a hand on Dacey's shoulder, but Dacey pushed Myrcella's hand away from her.

"Dacey?! What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you for hours", Myrcella answered in surprise.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with us?", Dacey said and she finally turned around.

Her eyes were reddened. Dacey had been crying.

"Dacey, what...?", Myrcella said and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to know why I lost that duel? I looked away from Brienne for just one second, because I wanted to know if you are watching me, Myrcella. That was the mistake Brienne had been waiting for", Dacey spoke.

"It's just a tournament you lost", Myrcella said.

"I don't care about that damn tournament. Open your eyes, Myrcella. You and me, we're going to lose so much more than just a silly tournament if we don't stop this madness until it's too late", Dacey said.

"You mean...we can't be together?", Myrcella answered and tried to hold back her tears.

"No, Myrcella. We can't", Dacey answered.

"Dacey, but...", Myrcella tried to say.

"I said 'no'. Does 'no' mean something different when you're a queen?", Dacey almost shouted.

Myrcella was baffled. She didn't know what to respond. What was happening here?

"Sorry, I...I shouldn't have said that. That was mean", Dacey answered.

And now Myrcella finally realised the entire folly of her actions. Of course Dacey was right, they couldn't be in a romance. Why hadn't she realised that earlier?, Myrcella asked herself.

No, that wasn't the truth. She had realised it earlier, but that hadn't prevented her from doing it. She had always been fully aware of the possible consequences of her actions, but she had foolishly closed her eyes, not listening to herself. She was the most stupid girl in the world. Why in seven hells had she kissed Dacey? She had brought great harm to both of them. Not blindly, she had done it knowingly. She had been utterly ignoring the folly of her actions, she had just done what she wanted, endangering everyone she loved. Robb, their unborn child, Dacey and herself.

She had sworn an holy oath to never betray Robb and she had almost broken that oath as soon as she had been away from him. Myrcella felt like a piece of shit. She had been like her mother, like Joffrey. They always did as it pleased them, not worrying about anyone and anything else. Myrcella had always considered herself to be a better person, a smarter person, but she wasn't. She was just like Joffrey and her mother. A piece of shit, unworthy and unfit to rule. She didn't deserve Robb, not any more.

"Myrcella...I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you, please, Myrcella. Please, say something. I apologise", Dacey stammered.

"Dacey, you...you don't have to apologise. I should apologise. It was me. I started this madness", Myrcella said.

"It doesn't matter who started it. But it does matter that we end it until it's too late. You have a husband, a husband you dearly love and you are carrying his child, your child. And your husband is my king. I have sworn loyalty to him. I can't be in a romance with my king's queen", Dacey spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Dacey, what have I done? I'm so stupid. I should go and throw myself from the walls of that castle", Myrcella answered.

"Myrcella, listen to me. You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I've ever met. But you are not perfect. You make mistakes, just as every human does. Mistakes are not bad, unless you don't correct them", Dacey said.

"How? How can I ever correct this mistake?", Myrcella said.

"We're correcting it right now. We're ending it. We can't be with each other. It's over, Myrcella", Dacey said.

Her voice was firm, but she had even more tears in her eyes now, Myrcella noticed.

"Can you forgive me? Can Robb forgive me? Can I forgive myself?", Myrcella asked.

"There's nothing to forgive, Myrcella. I'm not angry at you. And I know Robb will not outcast you. He loves you. More than I could ever love you. He'll be outraged, but you didn't actually cheat on him. You almost did, but you didn't. We never made love, we never even saw each other naked", Dacey said.

"That's not my merit. I was more than willing to do it. You saved me from that", Myrcella answered.

"Yes, I saved you. But I'll tell you something: Even if someone saves you, you have to be willing to be saved. Do you want to be saved from your own folly, Myrcella?", Dacey said.

"But I kissed you. I betrayed Robb", Myrcella said.

"Robb values honesty and honour higher than anything else. Don't keep it a secret, tell him. Explain it to him. Tell him you almost cheated on him. Tell him you kissed me. Of course he'll be angry at first, everyone would, but your honesty will calm his anger. Tell him. This is the only chance to make him forgive you and me", Dacey said.

"Dacey, maybe I didn't cheat on him, but I was at least willing to do it. Yes, we just kissed, we never made love, but I wanted to actually do it", Myrcella said.

"But you didn't, Myrcella. Honour prevented you from doing it", Dacey said.

"Pfff, honour. I don't have honour. I'm just a treacherous, lustful bitch. Just like my mother", Myrcella answered.

"I didn't say it was _your_ honour. And now stop whining, Myrcella! You have a kingdom to rule and we're at war. So I only ask you once, Myrcella: Are you a petty, whiny little girl or a queen? Because I don't follow petty, whiny little girls", Dacey said coldly.

Her rude but honest words consoled her more than anything else. Dacey's words cleared her mind. She had been a fool, such a stupid fool, but luckily Dacey had saved her from her own stupidity. Myrcella would never forget that and she would always love Dacey for that. Dacey had forced her to end that madness before it was too late. And Dacey was right, she had to be honest to Robb about her grave mistake. She had to tell him what she had done and what she had almost done. But now she had an alliance to forge and she had to face Stannis. Stannis was her enemy, he was in her way. She had to crush him, together with Renly.

"Are you with me when I ride to Bitterbridge? Will you stand at my side when I meet my uncle Stannis, a man who wants me dead?", Myrcella asked her and got up.

"I'll always be at your side, My Queen and anyone who wants you dead has to kill me first", Dacey answered.

 _Robb_

It was his last day at the Crag. He would leave tomorrow and return to the Riverlands. He looked out of the window at the Sunset Sea. It was a beautiful sight. He envied the Westerlings for that.

"Your Grace?", someone called him from outside.

"Yes, enter", Robb Stark answered.

Ser Wendel Manderly entered, Lord Wyman's younger son.

"I have a message for you. From White Harbour, Your Highness", he said.

"From White Harbour? Is everything all right there?", Robb asked him.

"Yes, my father is fine. He just wants you to judge a criminal his guards arrested at White Harbour", Ser Wendel said.

"The criminal was arrested at White Harbour. Isn't it Lord Wyman's duty to judge criminals caught in his land?", Robb asked him a bit confused.

"Of course, Your Grace, but this matter is bigger than White Harbour. The arrested criminal is a smuggling boss. Probably the boss of every damn smuggler in the North", Ser Wendel said.

"All right, I will judge that smuggling boss. Bring him to Riverrun", Robb answered.

"Her, Your Highness. That smuggling boss is a woman. A very pretty one, according to my father's letter", Ser Wendel said grinning.

"She will receive the judgement she deserves, no matter how pretty she is", Robb said.

"Such a shame. Beauty shouldn't rot in a dungeon", Ser Wendel answered.

"Anything else, Ser Wendel?", Robb asked him, because he wasn't leaving.

"Yes, My King. A soldier of House Karstark is accused of stealing", Ser Wendel said.

"Have him brought to the great hall. I will judge him in half an hour. Nasty business, but has to be done quickly. It's cruel to let someone wait for his sentence", Robb said.

"As you wish, Your Grace", Ser Wendel said and left with a bow.

Robb went to the window again. The chilly breeze on his face was pleasant and relaxing. He was just standing there, looking at the open, endless sea until his guards informed him that the Karstark soldier had been brought to the great hall.

Robb left his room, accompanied by two Stark soldiers and walked to the great hall. It was his duty to sit in judgement. He never liked that, but it he had to do it. Justice had to be carried out, always, no matter how he felt about it.

The soldier was a very young man with a baby-face. Robb suddenly realised that it was the soldier Eleyna had spoken of. The soldier with the rings. Robb looked at the man's hands and they were indeed glittering. A ring for each finger.

Robb sat down on the high table and the soldier was forced on his knees by two guards. An officer of House Manderly stepped for.

"Your Highness, this man has been caught stealing. We have been seizing money for the army and he took many coins for himself", the officer said.

"Do you have any witnesses?", Robb asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. Those men saw him", the Manderly officer said and pointed at three soldiers.

Two Manderlys and another Karstark men. They stepped forward.

"We spotted him stealing from the confiscated money, Your Grace. Money we badly need for our expenses", one of the Manderlys said.

"We saw him too", the two other men said.

"Do you swear it by the Old Gods and the New?", Robb asked them.

"Yes, we swear it. It's the truth", all three of them said.

"Do you say anything in your defence?", Robb asked the accused man with the baby-face.

"Nothing. It was me. I did. It was glittering so beautiful. I just love glittering things", the man said shivering.

"The punishment for theft is losing a finger. Or do you wish to take the Black? You're a trained soldier, the Night's Watch will welcome you", Robb said.

"What? No! I don't want to freeze to death at that fucking ice wall! I don't want to be killed by savages or cannibals", the thief screamed.

"Then it's your finger", Robb said.

"Please, mercy, mercy", the man begged him.

No, I can't show you mercy, Robb thought. You will get the justice you deserve. I'm the King and I can't disobey the law. It's my duty. You have likely stolen many things, but this time you have been caught. I won't judge you for previous crimes no one can prove, but you will receive your punishment for stealing that money, Robb thought and looked at his baby-face.

"Bring him to me and give me a sharp dagger", Robb commanded.

"No!, Please!", the thief screamed, while two guards grabbed him and dragged him to Robb.

"Your Grace, here's a sharpened knife", his squire Olyvar said.

Robb took the blade. _The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword._ Robb would do it himself, he had to. He had passed the sentence and now he had to take the man's finger. He couldn't hide behind a headsman.

"One moment", Robb said and examined the man's hands. He was looking for a certain ring. He quickly found it. Brass, with a stone of coral.

"You're allowed to keep nine of your ten rings, because no one can prove they are stolen, but I know this one is", Robb said and took the ring of brass from the thief's left pinkie.

"Go one. His left hand", he ordered his guards and they forcefully put the screaming man's left hand on the table.

Then Robb chopped off the thief's left pinkie with a quick, clean swing of the razor-sharp dagger and it was over. The thief screamed in pain and blood squirted on the table.

"Bring him to a maester. I didn't sentence him to bleed to death", Robb said before he left the great hall.

Now he had to return a ring. He went to Eleyna's room and knocked at the door.

"Don't come in if you're my mother or sister", she said.

Robb opened the door and entered.

"Oh, it's you. Why did your soldiers force me to leave the great hall? I was having breakfast", she said laughing.

"A rather late breakfast", Robb answered.

"I had to judge a thief and now I have something for you. Something that belongs to you and no one else", Robb said and showed her the ring.

For the first time, she remained silent.

"You...You found it. You actually found it...I never expected that from you", she said smiling happily and hugged him.

Then she took the ring and put the ring on. She examined the ring on her hand for a few seconds, then she gave the ring a kiss.

"I'm whole again and now I owe you a favour, as promised", Eleyna said.

"Do you have something in mind?", Robb asked her.

"Yes, I have. My mother received many, many letters from Lord Tywin Lannister. She managed to lock them away before you sacked her castle, but I know where they are", Eleyna said with her usual cocky grin.

"And where are those letters?", Robb said.

"They are hidden in an empty wine cask from her personal stock", Eleyna said.

"And how do you know that?", Robb asked her.

"I have stolen wine from her personal stock more than once and I accidentally found them. A thick package of letters, all of them sealed with the Lannister lion", Eleyna answered.

"I would like to see those letters", Robb said.


	37. The Golden Queen and the Red Witch

**Chapter 37 – The Golden Queen and the Red Witch**

 _Robb_

It was already dark when Robb left his room to meet Eleyna. Now it was time to read those mysterious letters. The letters Lady Westerling had received from Tywin Lannister. Robb walked down the draughty hallway. Castle Crag was silent and completely empty. No moon was shining, just the stars. The wind from the open sea was the only thing Robb could hear. Robb wondered what secrets those letters would tell him. He arrived at a door. Robb looked around and silently opened it. He didn't want anyone to see him, not even his own soldiers. He left the hallway and entered a staircase. The steps were brittle, Robb almost stumbled. He walked downstairs, carefully clinging to the banister. Those stairs made him feel like an old man, Robb thought when he finally arrived at the lower level. He entered the floor and looked for Eleyna. Robb couldn't see the girl.

"Eleyna? Eleyna, are you here?", he whispered.

The light of the stars was shining on her face.

"Silence!", she whispered back and stepped out of a small alcove behind a crumbling statue of some old Westerling lord.

"Follow me and be quiet", Eleyna said and took his hand.

Robb followed Eleyna through another black, draughty and cold hallway until they arrived at the door to the cellar.

"Did you take care of my mother?", Eleyna asked him.

"Yes, I told Olyvar to guard her room. My squire won't let her out", Robb said.

"Very good. Now I just have to open that door", Eleyna said and searched her pockets for the key.

"Eleyna...what?", Robb asked her.

"Damn it! The key is still at my room!", she whispered.

"Fine, now we have to go all the way back", Robb said.

"Calm down, handsome. I've a solution for that", Eleyna answered smirking and took a hairpin from her messy curls.

"How did you learn that?!", Robb asked her surprised.

"Shut up. I need to concentrate", Eleyna answered, while she was poking around in the door lock.

"I picked the lock. We can enter, but be careful. The steps are even more brittle than in the rest of the castle", she said and opened the door.

The cellar greeted them with a musty odour. The air was chilly and damp. An unhealthy place, Robb told himself.

"Are you a thief or a lady?", Robb asked her, while he closed the door behind them.

"One of my lovers was a thief. He showed me some very useful tricks", Eleyna replied and lightened a torch.

Together, they walked downstairs. Robb stumbled more than once, but Eleyna always caught him, each time with a laughter.

They finally reached the cellar, a small and very old vault. Probably one of the oldest parts of the castle. Robb spotted old statues, some chests and several casks in the cellar.

"You said the letters are hidden in an empty wine cask from your mother's personal stock. Those casks?", Robb asked.

"No, my mother's personal stock is somewhere else", Eleyna said and led him through the vault.

She stopped in front of a dusty statue of bright sandstone. A warrior, wearing sword and spear and a strange armour. He looked a bit like the ancient King's of Winter in the crypts of Winterfell. There was an old and unreadable nameplate on the statue's pedestal.

"Hello, unknown ancestor. Nice to meet you again", Eleyna said giggling and pressed her hand against the nameplate.

The wall behind the stone warrior parted, revealing another, smaller vault. Robb and Eleyna entered. Inside, the air was even more stuffy. Robb could see golden chalices, old but valuable and well preserved weapons and armours, a desk and some small wine casks in the secret room.

"The last remains of an once impressive treasure. And the finest Arbor Gold", Eleyna said.

She stepped closer to the wine casks and started knocking against them.

"Here we are. Would you please help me?", she said and stopped.

Together, they took the cask and put it on the ground. Then Eleyna carefully opened it. There was indeed no wine in the cask, but Robb spotted six small scrolls.

"As promised.", Eleyna said grinning and opened another cask.

"What are you doing? Are there more letters?", Robb asked her confused.

"I'm thirsty", Eleyna answered and filled a golden chalice.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Robb said and took the letters.

"No one can find us here. Don't worry, just read the letters. I'm not interested in them. I'll just wait here and enjoy the Arbor Gold", Eleyna said and took a sip.

"Don't get drunk", Robb said and started to read the first scroll.

But everything he saw was a ridiculous, confusing mix of letters.

"What? That doesn't make sense", Robb said bewildered.

"Let me see", Eleyna said and took the scroll.

"It makes a lot of sense, handsome. The letter is encrypted", she said after examining the scroll.

"Can you read it?", Robb asked her.

"Do I look like a fucking genius?", Eleyna answered laughing and took another sip of wine.

"We'll return tomorrow night and copy the letters. Maybe I can find someone who's able to decode them", Robb said.

"Didn't you want to leave the Crag tomorrow?", Eleyna said.

"I'll find a reason to stay here for another day", Robb answered.

"Great", Eleyna said with a grin.

 _Myrcella_

They had arrived at Storm's End after a hasty and exhausting ride. Luckily, the road from Bitterbridge to Storm's End had been in a good state. Now they were waiting for Stannis and his party on a field near Storm's End. The mighty castle was rising in the distance, surrounded by Stannis' army. Of course Stannis didn't hope to take the castle, Myrcella thought. Even Aegon the Conqueror had failed to take it by force. Stannis just wanted his brother's attention and he got it.

Renly had insisted to parley with his brother, despite Loras' and Myrcella's disapproval. Myrcella knew it would be pointless to negotiate with Stannis, but Renly wanted to give his brother a chance to surrender peacefully.

Renly should know better, Myrcella thought. Stannis would never surrender to anyone. Myrcella had suggested to Renly to ambush Stannis during the meeting. A well-shot bolt from a crossbow for Stannis and another for his red witch. Unfortunately, Renly had been disgusted. Myrcella had told him that Stannis wouldn't hesitate to murder his brother for the Iron Throne, but Renly had refused to listen to her.

The sun was glittering on Myrcella's red and golden cloak and the wind was toying with her hair. At least the weather was pleasant, she thought.

"You still think this parley is a waste of time, don't you?", Dacey asked her.

"Of course I do", Myrcella said and turned around.

Dacey was behind her. On horseback and in full armour. Over her armour, she was wearing a dark green cloak with the sigil of House Mormont, a large bear. She was holding the banner of House Stark for Myrcella.

"Maybe it's a waste of time, but Renly wants to look into his brother's eyes before he faces him on the battlefield", Loras said.

"A battle isn't necessary, Ser Loras. You should think about my plan. There's still enough time to prepare a...surprising welcome for Stannis", Myrcella said with her cutest smile.

"We're not doing this. Renly is a good man, a man with honour. And with honour, he'll get his throne", Loras said.

"No one gets the Iron Throne with honour. Every king in history had to commit some little atrocities", Myrcella answered with a slightly mocking smile.

"I can see Stannis' banner", Loras spoke and pointed at a small group of riders.

Myrcella looked at them and spotted a red speck among the riders in their black steel. Stannis' famous Red Woman, his so-called 'Shadowbinder from Asshai'. Myrcella was curious: What use would a red charlatan have for a would-be king?

"Myrcella, did you truly want to do that? Ambush Stannis? Shoot him during a parley?", Dacey asked her.

"Yes, I would have done it. Do you think it's more honourable to kill thousands in an avoidable battle?", Myrcella answered.

"A battle wouldn't violate every basic rule we follow", Dacey said.

"Rules are there to be broken from time to time", Myrcella said.

"You're a queen, I'm a warrior. Maybe we just have a different way of thinking", Dacey said with an uneasy smile.

Stannis and his men approached them. The Red Woman was carrying Stannis's banner, a really strange banner. The crowned stag of House Baratheon in the flaming heart of the Red God.

Was the Red Woman's control over Stannis so strong?, Myrcella asked herself.

That was unexpected and alarming. Stannis had never been a godly man, especially not a fanatic. That parley was indeed a waste of time, she thought. Stannis' infamous stubbornness combined with religious fanaticism would never be broken by logic.

Now Renly would arrive soon. Renly had refused to wait for Stannis to arrive, so Renly had chosen to let Stannis wait for him. Foolish little games, Myrcella thought. A true king had no need for that.

Myrcella examined Stannis, while the party was coming closer. Stannis looked much older than he actually was. Stannis had always been a gaunt man, but now he looked almost dried out. He was still tall and broad-shouldered, but his head was half-bald and his skin was stained. Stannis' body looked tired and aged. Maybe the Red Witch was draining the life from his body with her sorcery. Of course Stannis' mind was still fiery and restless, Myrcella could see it in his bright eyes, but his appearance was unhealthy.

On his head, Stannis was wearing a flaming crown. The hilt of his sword was decorated with a shining, red ruby. Apart from that, his clothes were simple. Worn-out, black leather and steel. Stannis was wearing the flaming heart of the Lord of Light on his breastplate and inside the flaming heart was the Baratheon stag, shrunken and incarcerated by the strange, flaming heart.

"Lady Myrcella", Stannis greeted her.

His voice was unfriendly, but his face burned with hatred.

"Uncle, it's such a pleasure to meet you again. You look tired. War doesn't seem to please you", Myrcella responded with a sweet, faked smile.

"I share no blood with you, spoiled offspring of incest", Stannis said.

"Discourteous words from a discourteous man", Myrcella answered with a pert smirk.

"I'm not here to swallow insults from an inbred, abnormal creature. Where's Renly?", Stannis said with anger in his voice.

"Tsss, uncle, uncle. If you become king, you have to treat the ladies at court with some more respect", Myrcella taunted him.

Myrcella heard the laughter of Loras and Dacey.

"You are not a lady. And certainly not a queen", Stannis said.

"But you called me 'a lady' a few seconds ago", Myrcella replied with a girly giggle.

"An empty phrase of courtesy you don't deserve, bastard", Stannis answered grudgingly.

"So you lied, uncle? It's very ungracious to lie to a lady or a queen. I'm disappointed. I always thought you were an honest man", Myrcella said with a teasing smile.

"I recognise Cersei's poison and falseness in you", Stannis said.

"I don't recognise Robert's wit and laughter in you", Myrcella responded.

Now Stannis remained silent, his face even more burning. Again, Myrcella heard the laughter of the people behind her.

I got him, Myrcella thought. Stannis had always been jealous of Robert, but he was far too proud to admit it, not even to himself.

"A queen she is, King Stannis. A queen of night and death. The Great Other favours her", the Red Woman suddenly spoke.

"Who told you that? The Lord of Light? The flames? Or the strange herbs you probably eat?

"Your eyes, sweet girl", the Red Woman said and looked at Myrcella. The Red Woman rode slightly forward.

Myrcella looked at her more closely. The Red Woman was...red. Not just her hair and her clothes, everything was red. Her eyes were red, even her skin had a reddish glimmer. The Red Woman was terrifying and beautiful. Her beauty was perfect, too perfect. Unnatural. Somehow magic. Her flawless skin and her flowing hair...Could a woman, a living woman really have hair like this?

"What do you see in my eyes?", Myrcella said curious and approached the Red Woman.

"Queen Myrcella, no. She's dangerous. She's an evil sorceress", one of her Stark soldiers said.

Myrcella shortly turned around. Dacey was vigilantly staring at the Red Woman, her hand at her sword. Myrcella gave her a sign to stay back.

"What can you see in my eyes, Red Witch? Show me your power. Or is it just trickery and illusion?", Myrcella asked her again and rode forward.

"Trickery and illusion are mighty powers, but they aren't the only powers I have, girl", the Red Woman said and rode forward too.

Stannis wanted to say something, but the Red Woman ignored him. Now Myrcella knew who the ruler was and who the servant.

Now Myrcella was standing right in front of the Red Woman and she sensed the heat. It was such an unbearable heat. Myrcella forced herself to look into these burning red eyes and she suddenly felt naked and powerless like a baby. But she wouldn't show it. Maybe the Red Woman could see her weakness, but the others wouldn't. They never would.

"A great and dark fate awaits you, Queen Myrcella. I see death in your eyes. I see betrayal and murder. I see burning castles and destroyed cities, taken by treason. Your treason. I see slaughtered enemies and butchered friends. You are truly a Queen of Death. The Great Other, the God of Death favours you. He desires you. He wants you as his bride. A Dark Queen you can be. Terrible and beautiful. A Dark Queen sitting next to the Dark God's Throne. Only with all you strength, you can defy him. My vision frightens me. I can't look any longer", the Red Woman spoke whispering and stepped back.

Myrcella was perplexed and scared. That was already the second witch who told her those things.

'Queen of Death', the dwarf witch at High Heart had called her. And now the Red Woman. Were they right? Could those witches see her future? Or were all witches just crazy, their minds tainted by the same drugs?

Myrcella rode back to her companions and tried to forget the Red Woman's dark words.

"Are you all right? What did that red sorceress tell you?", Dacey asked her worried.

"Nothing. Just incoherent nonsense", Myrcella answered.

Stannis was still hatefully staring at her, Myrcella noticed. Maybe even more than before.

"Brother!", a joyful voice spoke behind them. Myrcella turned around and she saw Renly. Youthful, strong, beautiful and proud. He was wearing bright green and gold. Brienne of Tarth was carrying his banner.

"Lord Renly", Stannis greeted his brother.

" _King_ Renly. Can that truly be you, Stannis?", Renly answered.

"Who else might it be?", Stannis said.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Whose banner is that?", Renly taunted his brother.

"My own", Stannis replied.

No, not yours. Hers, Myrcella told herself and glanced at the Red Woman.

"The King has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light", the Red Woman added.

A mistake, Myrcella thought. The people wouldn't welcome a king who was openly worshipping a foreign god. That Red Witch was a burden for Stannis.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about, brother. Now I understand why you found religion in your old age", Renly spoke smiling.

"Watch yourself, Renly", Stannis answered annoyed and angry.

"No, no, I'm relieved. I've never really believed you're a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore, yes. But not a godly man", Renly continued to mock his brother.

It was amusing to watch them. The marshal and dutiful Stannis and the charming and witty Renly, mocking and insulting each other. Tywin and Cersei would laugh at them, Myrcella thought.

"You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord's Chosen. Born amidst salt and smoke", the Red Woman said.

"Born amidst salt and smoke? Is he a ham?", Renly answered tauntingly.

"That's twice I've warned you", Stannis said.

Very good, Myrcella thought. Go one, Renly. Mock him. Destroy every chance for peace, Myrcella thought. A divided House Baratheon was much better for her plans.

"And what is that creature of incest doing at your side, Renly?", Stannis asked his brother.

"Our niece is my ally, brother. Her husband's men fight for me now", Renly said.

"She's not your niece, fool. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are bastards. Abominations, born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister", Stannis said.

"Well, if that's true, you're the true heir to the Iron Throne. How convenient", Myrcella said.

"The Iron Throne is mine, by right. All those that deny that are my foes", Stannis spoke.

"All realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs", Renly spoke and took something from beneath his cloak.

Stannis reached for his sword, fearing an attack from Renly, but it was just a peach Renly took.

Renly is really doing it, he's really offering Stannis a peach, Myrcella thought and forced herself not to giggle.

"You want a peach, brother? From Highgarden. You've never tasted something sweeter, I promise you", Renly spoke laughing and started eating.

"I'm not here to eat fruit!", Stannis yelled.

"You never wanted any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power", Renly said.

"For the sake of the mother who bore us I will give you this one night to reconsider. Strike your banners, come to me before dawn I will grant you your old seat in the council. I'll even name you my heir. Until a son is born to me. Otherwise I shall destroy you", Stannis said.

Destroy him with what army? With that scratch bunch of pirates and mercenaries? Did you forget that Renly outnumbers you more than twice?

"Look across those fields, brother. Can you see all those banners?", Renly said.

"Do you think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?", Stannis answered.

"Do you think your claim will make you king? A claim is nothing. Just empty words we tell the people to justify our power over them", Myrcella said.

"My claim gives me the right to sit on the Iron Throne", Stannis said.

"Your claim gives you nothing. A claim doesn't create right. A claim doesn't create truth. A claim doesn't create power.

Power creates right. Power creates truth. Power creates a claim.

Power creates power.

I can't see your power, uncle Stannis", Myrcella said.

"You should listen to our niece, brother. She's smarter than both of us. Maybe she should have the Iron Throne", Renly answered jokingly.

"We shall see, Renly. Come the dawn. We shall see", Stannis said and turned his horse around.

A waste of time indeed, Myrcella thought. A bolt from a crossbow would have been smarter than that parley.

"Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors.

Beware the Dark God, Queen Myrcella", the Red Woman said before she followed Stannis.

"I loved him once", Renly said.

Myrcella could hear self-doubt in his voice. The Red Woman's words had slightly unsettled him.

 _Robb_

"Will you wait for me at the same place tomorrow night?", Robb asked Eleyna.

"Of course. I owe you that. You returned my ring to me", she answered.

"I hope you have a nice handwriting. I'll need your help to copy those encrypted letters", Robb said.

"I'm afraid I'm an illiterate", she said with a sad smile.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry...", Robb said surprised.

"Ha, did you really believe that?", Eleyna said and burst into laughter.

"How could an illiterate notice that a letter is encrypted?", Eleyna said smirking.

"I bet it's time for me to sleep", Robb said laughing.

"That's true. Sleep well, Robb Stark. I'm looking forward to our next nocturnal tryst", she answered and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Eleyna", Robb replied.

"My name is 'Elli'. When will you realise that?", she said laughing and left.

Robb entered his room and he promptly fell asleep on his bed, still fully dressed.

Myrcella appeared in his dream, but it was not the Myrcella he knew. It was the shining, terrifying Myrcella. This version of Myrcella was frequently haunting him in his dreams now. Each time more horrifying. Shining like the brightest star, crowned with white flames and with a hellish darkness in her eyes. Dressed in white and with blood on her elegant hands. A beautiful and terrible Queen of Death and Darkness.

He saw her slaughtering men, women and children. He saw her razing entire cities to the ground with the black fire from her eyes. It was always the same dream, sometimes slightly altered. But in the end, she was always kissing him with her shining, burning, bloody lips.

Robb saw her approaching him. He tried to run away, but she grabbed him with her cold hands and pressed her lips on his mouth. Darkness was pouring out of her eyes, drowning him and the entire world.

After her deadly kiss, Robb woke up screaming.

He always woke up screaming after her burning and icy kiss.

Robb got up and left his bed. A strong wind was blowing from the open sea into his room. Robb looked out of the window. The entire western sky was dark. Purple and black. A storm was coming. A storm directly from hell. It would be impossible to leave the Crag tomorrow.

Great, now there was no need to look for an excuse to stay at the Crag for on more day, he thought. He and Eleyna would have more than enough time to copy those mysterious letters from Tywin Lannister.

Robb watched the coming storm for a few minutes, then he returned to his bed. This time, his sleep was easier and dreamless. Robb was sleeping until Olyvar woke him up.

"Your Grace, it's time for breakfast", Olyvar spoke.

"Did anything happen during the night?", Robb asked his squire.

"Well, nothing, apart from that monstrous storm. I think that storm is trying to drown the entire land. We'll be stuck here for at least another day", Olyvar said and pointed at the window.

Large, heavy raindrops were hammering against the window and the wind was louder than a war-horn.

"Any letters for me?", Robb asked.

"No, just a message from Lord Wyman Manderly. That smuggling boss is on her way to Riverrun", Olyvar said grinning.

"Why is that funny?", Robb asked.

"Well, Lord Wyman's message was very amusing. He praised the criminal's beauty with...surprisingly...flowery words.

'Hair as red as roses, eyes as blue as the sky, skin as fair as the snow'.

By the way, the criminal's name is Lily", Olyvar told him.

"I would like to read Lord Manderly's first poem with my own eyes", Robb answered.


	38. A Dark Soul

**Chapter 38 – A Dark Soul  
**

 _Myrcella_

"I warned you, Renly. You can't negotiate with Stannis, you have to destroy him. It's your only choice", Myrcella said.

Renly was broodingly staring at his maps. Myrcella saw his discomfort and frustration. Brienne was guarding the entrance, a menacing, giant figure in the background. Dacey was standing next to her.

"We will attack Stannis at dawn, as agreed", Renly said.

"Our army is ready, Your Grace. We should attack him now", Randyll Tarly said.

"In the middle of night? People will complain I won this victory with an unchivalrous attack", Renly answered.

"Uncle, I agree with Lord Tarly. Don't give Stannis time to prepare himself. Strike now and finish him off", Myrcella said.

Randyll Tarly gave her a slightly bewildered look. He probably hadn't expected support from her side. He probably hadn't expected her to speak at all.

"If we attack at dawn, the rising sun will blind us. This will be a weighty advantage for Stannis", Randyll Tarly said.

"This won't help him when we shatter his pack of pirates and mercenaries with our knights", Loras said.

"We outnumber Stannis more than twice. I bet that weighs more than the light of the sun", Renly said.

"Stannis is one of the finest commanders in Westeros. He only fights if he believes he's going to win. Stannis never took unnecessary risks. You have to be more careful", Randyll Tarly said.

"He's attacking us with less than 6000 men. We outnumber him more than twice. Maybe even thrice. There's no need for doubts", Loras said.

"That's a very high risk for Stannis", Renly added.

"And we take an unnecessary risk if we wait for dawn. Victory will undoubtedly be ours if we surprise him in the darkness", Myrcella said.

"And I say such a dishonourable attack is unnecessary. Victory will still be ours when we're waiting for dawn. There has rarely been a fight with less risk", Renly said laughing.

"You think too much, old man and why should a girl know something about battles?", Loras spoke with a smirk.

"Careful now, pretty one. Don't mock my queen", Dacey warned Loras.

"It's all right, Dacey. I've heard worse", Myrcella said.

"Superior numbers never guaranteed victory. Rhaegar outnumbered Robert at the Trident", Randyll Tarly spoke.

"Are you afraid, old man?", Loras asked him laughing.

"Countless of handsome young boys like you died in the wars I've seen. I survived. That's why I'm old now, Ser Loras", Randyll Tarly answered a bit angry.

"Renly, we should listen to Lord Tarly. He's a veteran of many wars. Attack Stannis now. Strike! Don't wait!", Myrcella said.

"You're a young man, Ser Loras and that's why I forgive you for your folly and inexperience. A battle is so much more than just charging at the enemy with knights", Randyll Tarly said.

"We'll attack tomorrow. I'll win my first victory with glory and honour, not with treachery", Renly said.

"As you wish, Your Grace. May I leave now?", Randyll Tarly said.

He was calm, but Myrcella saw the grudge in his eyes. She could understand him. It was not easy for a battle-hardened veteran to swallow all those taunts from a young knight who had never seen a real fight.

"Yes, My Lord. Ser Loras, we'll pray together later. I wish to speak to my niece in private. Brienne, you may take my armour from me", Renly said.

Lord Tarly left Renly's luxurious tent with quick steps. Loras followed him, not without blinking to Renly.

Brienne stepped closer and started to untie the leather-belts of Renly's armour.

"Myrcella, please stay for a few more minutes. I wish to discuss our alliance with you", Renly said.

"Of course, uncle", Myrcella said.

"After we have crushed Stannis, we march on King's Landing. I want your husband to join the assault on the capital", Renly said.

"I don't think you lack the numbers to take the city", Myrcella answered.

"You are right, but I still need Robb Stark at my side. I want to send a message to the realm. Baratheons and Starks united, as they were in Robert's days", Renly said, while Brienne was removing his golden gauntlets.

That would be a bit difficult. There were still a lot of Lannisters in the Riverlands and they had to

cleanse the North from the Ironborn.

"I understand, uncle, but keep in mind that Tywin still occupies Harrenhal. If the Stark forces don't keep him busy in the Riverlands, he's free to aid the capital. Maybe we can send a small, symbolic contingent", Myrcella said.

"That will be enough, but Robb Stark has to lead that contingent personally", Renly said.

"I don't think he'll miss the chance to confront the man who murdered his father", Myrcella answered.

Renly wanted to say something, but then everything was suddenly black and dark. A cold wind blew into the tent and the candlelight faded. Something was wrong, Myrcella thought.

Something wrong was here. Something had entered that tent. A black wind. A foul darkness from another world. Myrcella had never been so afraid. She looked at the entrance, but there was nothing, only shadows.

"Dacey...", she said shivering.

"Yes, My Queen?", Dacey answered and stepped closer.

Myrcella look at Renly and Brienne, but there was no one else. Only Renly's shadow was flickering in the pale candlelight. Was Renly's shadow moving?!

"Cold", Renly whispered, then his black shadow stabbed him from behind, cutting through his golden hauberk like butter.

Brienne screamed and caught the falling, bleeding Renly with her arms, but Myrcella could only look at the shadow. Myrcella opened her mouth, but no sound came out. The black shadow rose and looked at her. His face...She knew this face. It was Stannis. That wasn't Renly's shadow. It was Stannis. But Stannis was a man of flesh and blood, not some kind of wicked shadow-wraith. How could things like this even exist? Was that magic? She had never seen magic, no living being in Westeros had ever seen magic. Dragons and magic were dead. Monsters were just stories.

If that shadow was magic, Myrcella was absolutely not eager to see more magic. The shadow floated closer to her. Dacey drew her sword. Myrcella quickly grabbed her arm.

"That's nothing you can kill with steel", she almost shouted.

The shadow gave her a final, menacing stare, then it vanished. Only the cold remained. Brienne was still screaming.

Two knights from Renly's King's Guard stormed into the tent, followed by a group of soldiers.

"You...You! Be Cursed!", one of the knights yelled and drew his sword.

"Brienne, by the Others! Why?", the other knight shouted.

Myrcella regained her mind. She had to prevent a slaughter. That was her task now.

"I...I...", Brienne stammered.

"No! It wasn't her", Myrcella said and blocked his path.

"You will die for this, murderers. All of you!", the knights shouted together.

"Stop! We didn't murder King Renly. Listen to us! Dacey, help me!", Myrcella yelled.

But Dacey was already at her side, with cold steel in her hand.

"One more step and you die", Dacey said calmly.

Now Brienne got up and stood beside Dacey and Myrcella.

The knights and the soldiers hesitated to approach them.

"Listen to me. Brienne didn't kill Renly. Open your eyes! Do you see blood on her blade? You know Brienne. She loved Renly", Myrcella said.

The two knights looked at Brienne, then at their dead king. They let their weapons sink.

"Who?", one of the knights whispered.

"Stannis. It was Stannis. I only saw a shadow, but it was Stannis. Stannis butchered King Renly", Myrcella spoke.

She didn't know why she was so calm now, she didn't know why she was so sure about this, but her words seemed to convince them.

"How?", the other knight asked shocked and in disbelief.

"I don't know. A shadow. Some kind of dark sorcery. Maybe the Red Woman did", Myrcella spoke.

That worked. Mentioning the Red Woman had been the right idea. A strange, foreign witch from Asshai was a logic explanation for something so unlogical. The two knights and the soldiers put their weapons away.

"Sers, listen to me. The entire camp heard that noises and the entire camp will soon storm into that tent. Go out there and tell them Renly is dead. Tell them the Red Witch murdered him with evil sorcery. Soldiers are a superstitious folk, they will believe it. Apart from that, it's probably the truth", Myrcella said.

"Yes, Queen Myrcella. We'll do as you say", one of the knights said.

The knights and the soldiers left Renly's tent, stumbling and shaking.

"We have to run. Many will still believe we murdered their king", Dacey said.

"No. If we run away now, our entire mission fails. We've to find the Tyrells. Brienne, you come with us", Myrcella said.

"What about the soldiers? Renly's soldiers", Dacey said.

"Why do you think I ordered those knights to tell everyone Renly was murdered by the Red Woman with dark witchcraft? It will frighten them. It will create more chaos than you can imagine. No one will care about us", Myrcella spoke.

"We have to find the Tyrells as soon as possible, especially Margaery. The Tyrells were bound to King Renly by oath. Renly is dead, that means the Tyrells are free now. I want their allegiance before someone else gets it", Myrcella said.

"I follow you wherever you go", Dacey said.

"Good. Brienne, will you come with us?", Myrcella said.

"My King...Renly...He's dead", Brienne spoke shaking.

Myrcella put a hand on Brienne's shoulder.

"You'll follow him very soon if you stay here. You can't avenge him when you're dead. Come! I won't ask for a second time", Myrcella spoke and took Brienne's hand.

"Yes, I'll follow you if you promise me to help me avenging Renly", Brienne said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Stannis wants me dead, so I have to kill him first", Myrcella answered.

"Then I follow you", Brienne answered.

"We must leave now, we've already wasted enough time. But we can't go through the entrance. Dacey, cut us a way out", Myrcella said.

Dacey did as she said. She took her sword and cut through the cloth. Dacey stepped out of the tent, carefully scanning the area with her eyes. Then she gave Myrcella and Brienne a sign to follow her.

It was a horrible mess in Renly's camp. Confused soldiers were running and stumbling around everywhere. Renly's army was shattered by the loss of their king. It was a very dark night and the wind was howling like a beast. The moon and the stars, where are they?

 _The night is dark and full of terrors._ The Red Woman had been right.

"Stay away from the Baratheon soldiers. They will soon join Stannis, maybe some of them already did. Look for men with roses on their shields. They can bring us to Margaery and Loras", Myrcella spoke quietly.

Dacey and Brienne led they way, Myrcella followed them. Luckily, she was wearing her riding cloths. A dress would have been really inconvenient in that situation. She looked at her hip. Her sword was still there, hopefully she wouldn't need it.

 _Robb_

"For how long will we stay here, Your Grace? You said we would leave today", Rickard Karstark said.

"Lord Karstark, would you please look out of the window. That storm makes it impossible to leave. We have to wait", Robb answered.

"Wait for what? For Tywin Lannister's army?", Lord Cerwyn said.

"We have spend enough time in the Westerlands. We have to return home. I have to return home. The Ironborn still have my family and my castle", Galbart Glover said.

"You are leading us to our doom, Your Grace", Rickard Karstark spoke angrily.

"If you want to go, Lord Karstark, go. But I don't think the storm will let you come far and I don't think your men will follow you into that hellish rain. The rest of us stays in the safety of that castle", Robb said.

"Rickard, King Robb is right. It's madness to leave the castle now. It's afternoon, but it's so dark, you wouldn't even see the road", Maege Mormont said.

"Lord Karstark, Lord Cerwyn and Lord Glover, we leave as soon as the weather allows it. But not today. We won't risk that. I'll hear no more", Robb said.

"But Your Grace, we're in enemy territory. We're in grave danger her. What if the Lannisters march on our position? The bulk of our forces remained in the Riverlands, we don't have the men to defend us against a large Lannister army here", Lord Cerwyn said.

"We took this land. This makes it our territory", the Greatjon said laughing.

And the crowd joined his laughter. Lord Umber was always in a good mood, even in a tensed situation like this. That made him so important for Robb. He was spreading terror among his enemies and joy among his friends.

"My Lords, the storm hinders the Lannisters as well", Lord Bolton said.

"We'll stay here for another day. Hopefully, we can leave tomorrow. That's everything, My Lords, you may leave now", Robb spoke.

His lords left, but Robb staid in the Great Hall. He had to think about their current situation.

Robb begged the Old Gods for sunshine. The atmosphere in his army was not good. Their campaign in the Westerlands had been a great success and they had taken a lot of plunder, but this was enemy territory. The Lannisters knew those lands better than they did. And the Lannisters were still occupying large areas in the Riverlands. Robb's campaign in the Westerlands had weakened them, but not as much as Robb had hoped.

The Lannisters had been able to reorganise the remains of Stafford's shattered army and fresh forces were gathering at Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Words had reached Robb that a Lannister army was marching east to close the mountain passes to the Riverlands. Should they reach the passes before Robb, the Northerners would have to fight their way out. They had to leave the Westerlands, but that storm made it impossible to march, luckily for the Lannisters too, as Lord Bolton had pointed out.

Robb and his army were in danger, but their position was stronger than before his campaign in the Westerlands. And he still had those letters. He and Eleyna would copy them this night. The letters would give him an advantage. The letters were encrypted, so they were probably really important for the Lannisters. Robb wondered what secrets those letters could hide? Hopefully something more than just troop movements.

Robb rose from his seat and went to a nearby window. The storm was terrifying but somehow majestic. Robb looked out of the high window at the open sea. Large raindrops were hammering against the glass and the wind was howling like thousands of wolves. It was very dark, but frequent thunderbolts were illuminating the sky. The entire ocean looked like a battlefield. It wasn't just one storm. Various storms were fighting against each other. The waves were clashing like armies, raising and falling again. The view was stunning. Maybe the creation of the world had looked like this, Robb thought. Maybe the end times would look like this.

A very strong thunderbolt lighted up the sky and the sea, fairer and brighter than the sun. Robb spotted something at the sea. Was that...a ship? What kind of captain would sail during such a storm? Robb looked closer, he almost pressed his eyes against the window and waited for the next lightening. He didn't have to wait long. He had been right, that was a ship. The ship was big, really big but still fast moving. A swimming fortress. The ship's decks were red and the sails black. The ship was sailing into the west, maybe to the Iron Islands. Robb noticed that a symbol was painted on the sails, but he didn't recognise it. A red eye. Maybe it was some kind of heraldry. Robb's eyes followed the ship, but the sky darkened again. When the next lightening came, the odd ship had vanished in the storm.

"Robb? What are you doing here?", a familiar voice spoke.

Robb turned around. It was Eleyna. The storm had found him, Robb told himself amused.

"I'm watching the storm. It's magnificent", Robb said.

"And scary. Ooooooo", she answered and simulated a shudder.

"We have blizzards at Winterfell, but I've never seen something like this. You?", Robb asked Eleyna, while another thunderbolt illuminated the entire great hall.

"This coast is restless and stormy, but that storm is indeed extraordinary. Jeyne is hiding in her room, with her doll in her arms. She always does that when something frightens her. She never admits it, but I know my sister. The doll was a gift from grandfather, it makes her feel save", Eleyna told him smirking.

"Do you want to know what my sister Arya does when something upsets her? She beats my other sister Sansa", Robb said.

"Why?", Eleyna asked him.

"Because Sansa is almost always the reason why Arya is upset", Robb answered laughing.

"I would like her", Eleyna said and laughed too.

"I saw a ship in the storm. It had red decks and black sails", Robb told her.

"Wait...What?! Someone is crazy enough to sail during that nightmarish storm? Did it sink? Ships often sink here at this coast", Eleyna answered baffled.

"No, it didn't sink. It just sailed west into the storm and vanished", Robb said.

"Maybe it was the Storm God of the Ironborn himself", Eleyna said jokingly.

"The Storm God? Their god is the Drowned God", Robb said.

"They actually have two gods. The Drowned God is the good god and the Storm God the bad one", Eleyna said.

The Storm God must be really angry, Robb told himself and looked at the angry sea. Was the Storm God waging war against the mortals? Or was he just playing a game?

"Young Wolf, I didn't come here to watch the storm with you, I want to show you something. Follow me", Eleyna suddenly said and took his arm.

"What do you want to show me?", Robb answered surprised and allowed her to lead him.

"Something you should not forget", Eleyna answered.

They left the great hall and entered a staircase. Robb followed her upstairs. He noticed that she was leading him to the main tower of Castle Crag. They walked upstairs until they they reached the peak of the tower, the highest point of the castle.

"Here we are, look out of that window.", Eleyna told him.

Robb did, but everything he saw was a purple and black darkness.

"What am I supposed to see?", Robb asked her.

"We have to wait for a thunderbolt", Eleyna answered.

Again it didn't take long and everything was illuminated for a short moment.

"Do you see those ruins in the south?", she said and pointed at something in the distance.

Robb looked closer and he saw it. A couple of black stone walls rising against the dark sky, lit up by the thunderbolts.

"Was that a castle? Some old fort, destroyed ages ago?", Robb asked Eleyna.

"Yes, it was a castle, that's correct. When my father was young, this was a splendid palace and a mighty fortress, home to one of the richest families in Westeros. My father still remembers the pride and wealth of that castle. And he still remembers the day the song was written. He was there, a young squire in Tywin Lannisters army. He was there when it happened. When Westeros heard that song for the first time", Eleyna told him.

"Those black stones...That's Castamere", Robb said.

A black dread let him shudder. A darkness even more terrible than the storm.

"Was Castamere", Eleyna corrected him.

Robb looked at the ruins in the distance again. A group of black stones, nothing more. That was all that had survived Tywin Lannister's wrath. He knew the song, he had heard it more than once, but it was something entirely different to actually see it.

"Do you want that your precious Winterfell looks like this? No? But that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't end this war as soon as possible. Make peace with the Lannister. Or they will write a song about Winterfell", Eleyna spoke.

Robb looked at the ruins in the south. Castamere.

"We know the Lannisters, we live in their shadow. Castamere is always visible from our castle. I don't want to frighten you, I want you to live. I like you. I don't want that Tywin Lannister writes a song about you", Eleyna said and took his hand.

"Peace...I want peace. I don't hate all the Lannisters. My wife is a Lannister. But Joffrey killed my father. I can't simply surrender", Robb said and looked at the black, burned ruins of Castamere in the distance.

"There are many ways to make peace. Maybe you don't have to surrender. But end this war, Robb Stark", Eleyna said.

"Maybe the letters will help me. If I find someone who is able to decode them. After we copied them", Robb spoke.

"I already did. Here", Eleyna said and gave him six scrolls.

"What? Thank you...I didn't expect...", Robb said surprised and took them.

"You didn't expect...what? That I can't go into the vault without you?", Eleyna said laughing.

"You are full of surprises", Robb answered and examined the scrolls.

A chaotic, confusing mix of refined letters.

"Nice handwriting", Robb said.

"Thanks. And it was a great pleasure to help you", Eleyna said.

"I gave you that ring and you returned the favour", Robb answered.

"No, that's not true. I didn't do it to return a favour. I did it to help a friend", Eleyna said smiling.

"I sacked your castle, you shouldn't forget that", Robb answered.

"And yet you did more for me than my mother ever did. You treated me with kindness. You're a friend, a true friend. Maybe the first friend I have met. I'll miss you, Robb Stark and I wish you good luck. But remember what I told you: Don't let your pride kill you. Don't let Tywin Lannister write a song about you, Young Wolf", Eleyna said and softly pressed his hand.

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella, Dacey and Brienne hastened through Renly's camp. They looked for Tyrell soldiers, but it was such a horrible mess. Some of the soldiers had turned against each other, some of them just run away.

"What do we have here?", someone said.

Myrcella promptly turned around. A group of five Baratheon soldiers. Myrcella saw the crowned stags on their shields. The man who had spoken was still half a boy, not much older than her. Brown curls and brown eyes. A handsome boy. But he was pointing at her with his sword.

"That's the girl. The inbred abomination. Stannis will pay us a fine price for her golden head", another soldier said.

"Get out of our way!", Dacey said and stood beside Myrcella. Brienne immediately followed Dacey, her hand at the hilt of her sword.

"Boys, we can take them. They're just three girls. Stannis will reward us", a Baratheon soldier said and grabbed his sword.

"I warn you one last time. Go now! No one threatens Queen Myrcella unpunished", Dacey said.

"Do you think you can stop us, woman?", the boy with the brown eyes said laughing.

Dacey and Brienne both drew swords.

"We don't have time for this. Dacey, Brienne, kill them if they don't retreat", Myrcella spoke.

"Ha, let's do it, boys. I can already see the money Stannis will give us for her head. Let's kill the inbred creature. We can have some fun with the other girls", a Baratheon soldier said and grinned.

His companions followed him, all of them with cold, cruel steel in their hands.

They had been warned twice. That was enough mercy for them, Myrcella thought and drew her own sword.

"Dacey, Brienne, kill them!", Myrcella said.

The five soldiers attacked them, screaming and laughing. But two of them never stopped laughing. The first one charged directly into Dacey's sword. He died with a surprised scream, his lips still laughing. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and he fell. The second Baratheon soldier had attacked Brienne, but the giant woman had smashed his head with her shield. Myrcella heard a nasty crack and the soldier fell, his face a horrible grimace.

The remaining three attackers were more careful, among them the boy with the brown eyes and the brown curls.

Two of them attacked Dacey, another Brienne. Steel hit steel. Dacey and Brienne quickly managed to drive them away from Myrcella. But then the boy with the brown eyes and the brown hair unexpectedly managed to get behind Dacey and he was suddenly approaching her from behind. Dacey and Brienne were busy and didn't notice him. The boy tried to stab Dacey in the back, but Myrcella quickly grabbed him by his hair. The boy easily managed to free himself from her grip. He was strong, so strong and she was so weak. He just threw her away from himself like a pebble. A few strands of his beautiful brown hair were still in her hands. Myrcella fell to the ground.

"The little girl has claws. Unfortunately, they aren't very sharp", the handsome boy with the brown eyes said laughing and stepped closer.

"Turn around and leave. That's your last chance", Myrcella told him and got up again.

"The inbred girl is pregnant. Another inbred creature. Who's the father? Your brother?", the handsome soldier said and looked at her swollen belly.

"Turn around and leave", Myrcella answered and took up her sword again.

"I think I won't kill you. I'll cut your inbred baby out of your belly. Then I'll kill you and bring your head to Stannis", the boy with the brown eyes said and attacked with a mighty strike.

"Myrcella! Run!", Dacey screamed and tried to rush to Myrcella's side, but another Baratheon soldier got in her way.

But Myrcella didn't run. A lioness didn't flee. She blocked the attack with her sword. The power of his blow was shattering. Her entire body trembled. She blocked another attack and she almost lost her sword. Myrcella made a few steps back to let him charge at her again. The boy attacked again with his full strength and this time Myrcella didn't directly block his attack, she jumped aside. The attacker was brought out of balance by his own failed mighty strike.

Thank you, Dacey and Maege Mormont. Thank you for your harsh lessons, Myrcella told herself.

The boy stumbled, fell and dropped his weapon. He promptly tried to get up again, but Myrcella kicked against his head.

"Ahhhhhh, you damn bitch!", he screamed in agony and tried to take up his sword again.

But Myrcella kicked his sword away and put her foot on his chest.

"You think you're clever, don't you? You think you just have to kill me and Stannis will make you rich", Myrcella said and pressed her sword against his throat.

She didn't want to kill him. She would teach him a lesson, then she would let him run away.

"Please, please no", the boy said crying.

"I will tell you a secret: You aren't clever. You are very stupid. Do you know why? Because you let a girl, a little girl defeat you", Myrcella taunted him.

She was enjoying this. It pleased her to see the fear in his eyes.

She shortly glanced at Dacey and Brienne. They had managed to kill another attacker, now they were fighting the last one.

"Please, please. Mercy. Mercy", the boy said whining.

Only a coward would beg for mercy. A real man would show dignity in defeat. But he wasn't a man, he was just a little rat. A frightened, squeaking little rat. She was disgusted. The fear in his eyes, his desperate begging for mercy, his pain...It pleased her. He deserved it. He deserved it to suffer.

"Mercy, please", the boy said again.

"Why should I spare you? You wanted to murder me and sell my head to Stannis. Why should I spare someone who wanted to murder me?", Myrcella said and pressed her blade even harder against his throat.

Just one cut and this miserable, wretched life would end. Myrcella wondered what it would look like. Would he scream? Or would his own blood chock him?

Perhaps she shouldn't spare him. She looked in his eyes. There was nothing but fear. He was just a boy. He had tried to kill her, but he was just a boy, not much older than her. Could she kill a boy? Myrcella wanted to go away, but something made her stay. A part of her wanted to continue.

"Surely you felt powerful when you attacked me, with your four companions by your side. A lioness is stronger than a hyena, but a pack of hyenas is able to kill a lioness. Unfortunately, your pack is dead. You're alone. Alone with a lioness", Myrcella derided him.

His eyes widened in fear. It was delightful to see his fear. And yet she pitied him. She couldn't kill such a frightened boy. Myrcella took her blade away from his throat and wanted to leave. But again something stopped her.

"He deserves it. He tried to kill you", a dark voice spoke.

The voice came from the depths of her own mind.

"You defeated him. This gives you the right to kill him. Do you think he would spare you? Do it! He deserves it!", the dark voice told her.

"I'm not a murderer. I'm not like Joffrey, I'm not like mother", Myrcella answered.

"If you spare him, he'll come back and try again, with more men. You have to protect yourself. You have to protect your unborn child. Kill him! End his miserable life. He doesn't deserve life, he's weak. But you are strong. Don't allow this worm to threaten you again", the dark voice from her head spoke.

"It's easy, trust me. Just a little cut", the dark voice said.

Myrcella realised that the dark voice was her own.

"Please, please don't kill me. It was nothing personal...I...I just wanted the money", the boy said crying.

Wrong answer, Myrcella thought and slit his throat. The dark voice had been right, it was easy. Just a cut. Blood spurted from the wound, a red river. The Baratheon soldier didn't scream, his own blood drowned him. Myrcella looked at the flowing blood. It was beautiful.


	39. Lioness, Rose and Mockingbird

**Chapter 39 – Lioness, Rose and Mockingbird**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella was still looking at the flowing blood. A red river. She looked at her hands, but they were unsoiled. Not a single stain of blood. She had done it right. Only her blade was red. Myrcella cleaned her sword with the dead boy's cloak. Myrcella looked at the dead boy and examined his pale face. He was still handsome, even now, with his throat slit. Myrcella felt nothing. It was over. She didn't enjoy the sight, nor did it frighten her. It was just a dead body. The dead couldn't harm people any more. There was no need to fear a corpse.

Killing him had been easy, surprisingly easy. Myrcella had expected it to be difficult. She had expected more resistance. But it had been easy. Nothing had stopped her. Not his screams, not her conscience. Her conscience had been absent, it was still absent. Would it come back? Or had it for ever left her?

A shame, she thought. He had been such a pretty young man, but unfortunately he had threatened her and her unborn child. He had attacked her and she had defended herself. He had deserved it, Myrcella tried to convince herself.

Myrcella somehow knew that this was just an excuse. It had been unnecessary to kill him. He had already been defeated. Myrcella hadn't killed him to defend herself. She had done it, because she had wanted to kill. Without any specific reason. Maybe the young man had indeed deserved it, maybe she should have spared his live, it didn't matter. She would have done it anyway. She had just wanted to see death with her own eyes. She had wanted to kill someone with her own hands. Myrcella had done it for her own pleasure. It had pleased her to torment him with her words, it had pleased her to slit his throat and it had pleased her to watch him die.

She was a murderess. A monster. She was like mother or Joffrey. And that didn't frighten her at all. Mother and Joffrey had plagued her for almost her entire live, Myrcella had sworn to herself that she would never become like them. And now she had killed someone in cold blood after she had mentally tortured her victim. Myrcella didn't feel guilty. She felt nothing. She knew she could do it again, without remorse.

Remorse wouldn't bring him back. So why should she feel remorse?

Why had she done that? What had made her do it? Why had she enjoyed that so much?

Myrcella could feel a cold darkness in her mind. A darkness she had never felt before. Where did that darkness suddenly come from? Or had it always been there, lurking in the depths of her mind, hidden by beauty and sweetness?

Should she banish that darkness or should she embrace it?

Myrcella knew that she couldn't banish something which was a part of her. Why should she start a fight she couldn't win? But she could hide that darkness from her loved ones. And she could allow that darkness to take control when confronted with enemies.

The realm was terribly suffering under Joffrey's pointless cruelty, but Tywin's calculated cruelty had led the realm to a great age of prosperity and peace when Tywin had been Aerys's hand more than twenty years ago.

Myrcella would force herself to tame her inner darkness. She would be cruel and cold-blooded like Tywin, but not like Joffrey or mother.

To kill someone solely for personal pleasure was pointless cruelty and that was why she wouldn't do something like this again.

But to slaughter a traitor's entire family and to raze his castle to the ground was calculated cruelty. It prevented other nobles from rebelling. It prevented further violence. A relatively small bloodshed could sometimes prevent an even greater bloodshed. Sometimes a ruler had to be a monster for the greater good. A realistic noble goal could sometimes justify acts of atrocity, under certain circumstances. A good ruler couldn't be like the shining heroes from the stories. A good ruler needed a kind smile and a sharp sword.

Myrcella gave the dead boy a final look.

"Thank you for this lesson. Thank you for opening my eyes. The little princess is dead and the queen is ready to rise", Myrcella whispered and turned away from the corpse.

Myrcella knew her innocence was lost. It would never come back. Maybe a fragment of her conscience would try to return to her.

She looked for Dacey and Brienne. They were still fighting the last Baratheon soldier. He seemed to be a very skilled warrior. He was bulky but still fast. His armour was thick and of better quality than the armour of his fallen companions. Dacey and Brienne were chasing him around, but he always managed to shake off his pursuers. Dacey and Brienne were extraordinary fighters, but this soldiers was apparently a worthy foe. Maybe Myrcella could end that fight. She had to get closer to him, but not too close. Her light sword was not long enough. The attacker would notice her presence and that would mean certain death for her. She needed a greater reach. Myrcella took the spear of a dead Baratheon soldier and silently approached the last attacker from behind. Luckily, his neck was not protected by steel. The wooden spear was heavy and her arms were shivering. But she had enough strength for a single, deadly sting. Myrcella stepped closer. He didn't see her, nor did Dacey and Brienne.

Myrcella raised the spear and stabbed the Baratheon soldier in the neck. The spear drilled through cloth, flesh and bones. Myrcella was surprised by her own strength. The Baratheon soldier screamed, giving the spearhead in his throat a disbelieving look. His death rattle was sweet music in her ears. Then he died. He fell and Myrcella quickly dropped the spear. His weight would have almost dragged her with him. Myrcella's second kill was even simpler than the first one. Men were just flesh, blood and a few bones. It was so easy to destroy them.

"Myrcella!?", Dacey said surprised and baffled.

"Your first kill?", Brienne asked her.

"The second", Myrcella answered with a cold smile and nodded at the corpse of the handsome boy.

"Are you...are you all right?", Dacey asked her concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine", Myrcella answered.

"Myrcella, you don't have to lie. Remorse is no shame. The first kill is always horrible. I still remember the first person I killed. A wildling spearwife, not much older than you. She was part of a group of marauders. They attacked Bear Island and we defended our home. It was my first real battle. The wildling spearwife fired arrows at me, but she was a bad archer. I threw my axe in her face and I didn't miss her. Her bloody, cloven face is still haunting me in my worst nightmares, even after all those years", Dacey spoke and looked in Myrcella's eyes.

It hadn't been a lie. Myrcella was fine. Oddly fine. Dacey was right. Remorse was no shame. No remorse was a shame.

"Dacey, it just...happened. It happened so fast...I couldn't even think about what I was doing", Myrcella answered.

The last part of her statement was not true, Myrcella thought and she suddenly felt guilty. Not for what she had done. She felt guilty for hiding the truth from Dacey. But the lie would soothe her friend. The truth would scare Dacey. The truth would scare anyone.

"You did nothing bad. You saved Brienne and me", Dacey said and she softly touched Myrcella's shoulder.

Dacey was right, Myrcella had done nothing bad. But she had felt something bad. Joy. She had felt joy because she had again slain someone with her own hands.

At least she hadn't done it solely for her own pleasure. She had done it to save her friends. This time it had been necessary.

"We have to move on. We need to find Margaery and Loras. Come!", Myrcella spoke.

"First we have to find the rest of your guards, Queen Myrcella. This camp is dangerous. We barely managed to defeat those attackers and there are even more Baratheon soldiers. They follow Stannis now", Dacey said.

"She's right, My Queen. We need the rest of your Stark soldiers", Brienne said.

"I agree. It will discourage other enthusiastic, greedy Baratheon soldiers. We gather the rest of my soldiers. Then we'll meet with the Tyrells", Myrcella spoke.

Myrcella, Dacey and Brienne hastened through the chaotic military camp, carefully avoiding any crowned stag. They reached the tents of Myrcella's guards without further trouble. Most of the Stark soldiers were already awake, alerted by the trouble.

"Queen Myrcella, what's happening? They say King Renly was murdered. Some even claim that woman, Brienne of Tarth, did it, together with you and Lady Mormont, Your Grace. But most people say Stannis' Red Woman murdered Renly with dark sorcery", one of her soldiers said.

"It's true, Renly is dead. It wasn't me or Brienne. It was the Red Woman. We have seen it. We have seen the monster she created to murder King Renly", Myrcella said.

"A shadow, birthed by dark sorcery. A shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon", Brienne said.

"Are we in trouble? Do we have to flee? I don't think Stannis is fond of our cause" another Northmen said.

"No, we aren't going to run away. We still have a mission here. I promised Robb to forge an alliance and I'm still going to do that. Renly is dead, but the Tyrells are still there", Myrcella said.

"The Queen needs your protection. Some Baratheon soldiers already tried to murder her and sell her head to Stannis. Wake up your sleeping comrades and take your swords. Please, hurry!", Dacey commanded.

A few minutes later, Myrcella's entire escort was lined up. A bit sleepy, but battle-ready. Myrcella's guards surrounded her and the company marched to the tents of the Tyrells. The Tyrell soldiers weren't haphazardly wandering around like the Baratheons. The stern Randyll Tarly had assumed leadership after chaos had broken out with Renly's death. Cohorts of silver-armoured soldiers with green cloaks had formed a ring of steel around the tents of Margaery and Loras.

"What do you want?", Randyll Tarly's severe voice greeted them.

"I wish to speak with Queen Margaery and Ser Loras. We have to discuss what to do now, Lord Tarly", Myrcella said.

"Queen Margaery is already waiting for you. She wondered where you might be. She even sent someone to take you to her tent. You may pass, but your soldiers have to wait here", Randyll Tarly said.

"Are Brienne and Dacey allowed to come with me, My Lord?", Myrcella asked him.

"The two women may enter as well", Lord Tarly answered.

Lord Tarly ordered the Tyrell soldiers to let them pass. Myrcella gave her soldiers a sign to stay back and she went through the lines of the Tyrells, followed by Dacey and Brienne. They entered Queen Margaery's tent. Renly's body was laid out on a table. He was wearing his finest cloths and the blood had been washed off from his body. The grisly wound at his neck had been covered with green and golden cloth. Renly looked very gallant. Like a true king.

Loras and Margaery were standing next to Renly's corpse. Margaery was silent and restrained, but Loras had tears in his eyes.

"You! You murdered Renly!", Loras yelled at Brienne and grabbed his sword.

"Loras, that's not true. Calm down, brother", Margaery tried to smooth her angry, grieving brother.

"That woman murdered him and the two others aided her! They murdered Renly!", Loras yelled.

"Loras! You know better! They did not do it. But they have been there. They know what happened. Let them speak, brother", Margaery said a bit louder and took her brother's hand.

And Loras listened to his sister. He sheathed his sword and stepped back. Myrcella could see immense grieve in his handsome face. There was nothing worse than losing a lover for ever. Renly had been the love of his life. How would she react if Robb died? Would she be calm? Would she able to control her anger and grief? Or would she go on a rampage and mercilessly butcher those who where responsible for her loss?

"Who did it? Who!?", Loras shouted.

"The Red Woman murdered Renly with foul witchcraft. Some kind of shadow-wraith entered Renly's tent and killed him. No one could have stopped that monstrous creature. I know how mad that sounds, but I've seen it with my own eyes. I never believed in magic. I even doubt the existence of any supernatural beings, including any god. But I saw that creature with my own eyes. A black shadow with a blade", Myrcella said.

"A shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon. The Red Woman may have created that monster with a spell, but Stannis' intention guided it. Stannis is the murderer", Brienne said.

"Stannis Baratheon murdered his own brother for the Iron Throne. That's why he shouldn't have it", Dacey added.

My dear, there have been more kinslayers on the Iron Throne than you can imagine. But you're right, Stannis must not get the Iron Throne, Myrcella told herself.

"Why should I believe that nonsense about shadows and sorcery?", Loras said.

"Brother, I know it sounds crazy, but Queen Myrcella is a shrewd and logical woman. I don't think she would invent something like this. If she really did that, she would have found a better, more realistic and convincing lie to cover up her guilt. Brother, you have to think about it. Who benefits from Renly's death? Who gets all of Renly's bannermen? Who finally gets the army to take the greatly desired throne?", Margaery spoke.

"Stannis! I'll kill him for that! I'll avenge Renly", Loras yelled and tried to storm out of the tent. But Margaery was holding him.

"Ser Loras, I want to avenge him as well. But we can't do it now. Stannis will soon be here, with thousands of soldiers. We have to wait for a better moment", Brienne said.

She remembers my words. Good, Myrcella thought. Brienne is already following my lead.

"We all want to avenge Renly. But I bet that's not the only reason you wanted to speak to me, Myrcella", Margaery spoke.

"I still want an arrangement with House Tyrell. We have many common goals. And a common enemy now", Myrcella said.

"Ride with us to Bitterbridge, Myrcella. Grandmother and father are still there, with our entire infantry", Margaery said.

"We have to hurry. Every second brings Stannis closer to King's Landing and Tywin Lannister closer to Riverrun", Myrcella answered.

 _Robb_

Robb and his army could finally leave the Crag. The storm was over and the sun was shining again. The roads were still muddy, but they couldn't wait any longer. His army was already gathering outside of the castle. His men were ready to march. Robb ruminated about their situation while he was walking downstairs. Robb had received information that the Lannisters were preparing a new attack on the Tully lines at the Red Fork. The Mountain would lead the Lannister men. This was a good opportunity to get rid of him. Edmure Tully could keep the Mountain busy until Robb's arrival. Then the Mountain would be trapped between two armies. Robb had written a letter to Edmure to inform him about his plan. It was very important that Edmure didn't chase away the Mountain too early. A retreat of the Lannister army would destroy Robb's plan. But there was no guarantee that Robb's raven would reach Riverrun in time.

His army had to hurry. Hopefully, their large baggage train wouldn't slow them down too much. The Westerlings hadn't possessed any riches which the Northerners could have seized, but they had confiscated large amounts of food and cattle. They would badly need it during the ongoing war. Additionally, there was some gold and silver which the Greatjon had taken in nearby mines of other noble houses. It didn't make them rich, but it was a nice little bonus.

Robb left the staircase and entered the lower level of the castle. He spotted Eleyna leaning against a statue.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with the rest of your family, in the courtyard?", Robb asked her.

"I'm here to say farewell", she answered smiling.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you, Eleyna. I enjoyed your company", Robb said.

"And I enjoyed yours. You're an extraordinary king. Don't forget our talk during that storm. I meant it. I don't want to hear a song from Tywin Lannister about Winterfell in a few months", Eleyna spoke.

"I'll not forget it, I promise", Robb said.

"I hope so. Give my regards to your wife. I met Myrcella once, didn't I tell you?", Eleyna said.

"No, you didn't", Robb answered surprised.

"I visited the royal court together with father and Jeyne several years ago. I think Myrcella was twelve. I envied her for her golden curls. A clever and nice girl. But a bit savage", Eleyna said blinking.

"Savage?", Robb asked her.

"She threw a knife at Joffrey. After he had humiliated Tommen. She hit his cheek and Joffrey cried like a little baby", Eleyna said.

"Yes, that's something she would do. Hopefully she didn't threw a knife in your face", Robb answered laughing.

"No, she was very kind. She was kind until I caught her cheating during a board game", Eleyna said.

Yes, that sounded like Myrcella. Cleverness, intelligence and cunning, concealed by beauty and sweetness. And the willingness to break the rules in order to win the game.

"You seem to remember her well", Robb said and winked.

"Yes, I do. Especially her kiss", Eleyna said with a grin.

"What!? You're joking", Robb answered puzzled.

"Relax, Young Wolf. Myrcella, Jeyne and me practised kissing. It was just a children's game. She was quite bold. Jeyne was as dull as always. The game was very funny", Eleyna spoke.

"I think I have absolutely no idea what girls are doing when they are alone", Robb said with a laughter.

"I was so scared, believe me. It was my first kiss and it was from a princess. I almost freaked out", Eleyna told him.

"How did Myrcella manage to make you do it?", Robb asked.

"She jokingly said she will call for the Hound or Ilyn Payne to kiss me if I refuse. Jeyne was stupid enough to actually believe it and she quickly pressed a clumsy, shaky kiss on Myrcella's cheek. Well, I couldn't refuse to do anything my boring and cowardly sister had dared to do. Furthermore, I wanted to do better than Jeyne", Eleyna said.

"Have you done better than Jeyne?", Robb asked her.

"Oh yes, I think so. Myrcella blushed", Eleyna answered smirking.

"Maybe she got more from you than she wanted", Robb said.

"She got exactly what she wanted. That's why she blushed", Eleyna said.

"Myrcella is very persuasive. No one can resist", Robb answered.

"Especially not you", Eleyna said winking.

That's true, Robb thought. He missed her so much. He needed her so much. Hopefully, she would return soon from her mission at Bitterbridge.

"Farewell, Eleyna", Robb said.

"I wish you good luck in the wars to come. Don't forget to decode that letters. It was quite tiring to copy them all", Eleyna said and hugged him.

Then Robb left her and entered the courtyard. He wondered if he would ever meet that spirited, chaotic and crazy girl again. She had managed to win his friendship during his short stay at the Crag. He would miss her entertaining company and her sharp tongue.

Robb had to ask Myrcella about that kissing game. He wanted to hear that lovely story from Myrcella herself.

Robb said farewell to the rest of the Westerling family. It was a chilly and swift farewell. Lady Westerling immediately disappeared in her castle after Robb had kissed her pale, cold hand. Only Jeyne gave him a longing, sad look.

Olyvar was already waiting for him in the courtyard. They mounted their horses and Robb rode through the gate, followed by his loyal, quiet squire. His lords and his army were outside, ready to depart. Lord Bolton rode forward.

"Are we ready to march, Your Grace?", Roose Bolton said with his whispering voice.

"Yes, My Lord. Give the signal", Robb answered.

A horn blew and the army began to move. First like a fat, slow snake, then faster. It was an impressive sight. A sea of colourful banners and glittering steel. But Robb knew they were few, too few. The bulk of his forces had been left behind in the Riverlands. He had to reunite with them as soon as possible, Robb thought and rode to the head of his army.

 _Domeric_

It had been a short but tough battle. The trapped Ironborn had fought like cornered beats. Domeric had lost more man than he'd expected, but victory was theirs. Theon's pack of marauders had been smashed. Domeric had personally unhorsed Theon. The young Greyjoy had tried to continue the fight on foot, but the Bolton soldiers had swiftly overwhelmed him. Theon's remaining men were easily defeated. The surviving pirates had been flayed alive, only Theon had been spared. Theon would serve a higher purpose. Domeric had him wrapped in the skins of his dead fellow marauders, as he had sworn it.

Theon was nothing more than a shivering weasel. Domeric had forced him to watch his companions die. Domeric looked at his price with satisfaction. The first task was completed. Now he had to retake Deepwood Motte from Theon's sister.

"What happens now? What are you doing with me?", Theon asked Domeric.

Theon's voice was nothing but a shaky whisper.

"Don't be afraid. I won't reunite you with your fallen companions. You're a gift. A gift for King Robb and Queen Myrcella", Domeric said quietly.

"Please...please no. Don't hand me over to Robb and Myrcella", Theon said whining.

Why was he afraid of Robb _and_ Myrcella? He grew up with Robb, not with her. He betrayed Robb, not her. Why did he specifically mention her?

Interesting, Domeric thought. Maybe Theon did something to earn Myrcella's anger. The girl was a Lannister and she would pay her debts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. Why are you so unhappy about that? You're going to meet your foster-brother again. You should be happy", Domeric taunted Theon and put his armour-clad hand on Theon's shoulder.

Theon was shivering under his touch.

"Please, don't do this. I will give you anything you want. Please, don't give me to Robb and Myrcella. Please, she will kill me", Theon begged him.

Why she? Why not Robb? Why would _she_ kill him? Domeric wanted to know the reasons. He was curious.

"What have you done? Why do you fear Queen Myrcella so much? Why do you fear her more than Robb, your former king and brother?", Domeric asked him.

"Please, don't hand me over to her. I'll give you anything. Anything", Theon answered sobbing.

"Unfortunately, you have nothing to offer I want", Domeric said with a cold smile.

Theon sagged against Domeric's feet. What a coward, Domeric thought. He was not a man.

"But first, you can say 'hello' to another old friend", Domeric said and punched Theon's shoulder.

"Hello, Theon. I'm glad to see you again. I bet there are many things you want to explain to me", Sansa said and stepped forward.

 _Myrcella_

The ride back to Bitterbridge with the Tyrells was harsh and they made it in a relatively short time. But the long days on horseback were exhausting for Myrcella. Her belly was swelling faster and every day it was harder for her to get into the saddle. Nearly half of her pregnancy was over when they finally arrived at Bitterbridge. Only her iron will had allowed her to make it. Her entire body was aching and Myrcella felt like an old woman. Myrcella almost wanted to ask Dacey if she could carry her. But she managed to get to her tent without help, stumbling and only half-alive. In her tent, she felt a colossal hunger. Myrcella demanded a meal big enough for an entire cohort of soldiers. Luckily, the Tyrells gave her everything she wanted. Meat, bread, vegetables, sausages, eggs and fruits...Myrcella just stuffed it in her mouth at random. The little wolf was hungry. Myrcella felt alive again after she had finished her meal.

She took a hot bath and changed her cloths. Myrcella choose a bright blue dress with golden birds and flowers embroidered. A thin, delicate but somewhat armour-like belt of gilded metal completed her outfit. The belt tightened a bit around her womb. Myrcella combed her hair and decided to just wear her hair down. It would make her look friendly and relaxed. Myrcella looked in the mirror. Her appearance pleased her. A sweet and pretty young girl. That was exactly the image she wanted to show the Tyrells. She was ready to meet Lady Olenna and Margaery.

Myrcella left her tent. Brienne and Dacey were already waiting for her. Both of them were wearing armour. Brienne's armour was still the shining armour Renly had given to her. But she wasn't wearing the rainbow-cloak any more.

"You look beautiful, My Queen", Dacey said.

"Thank you, My Lady. Are you ready?", Myrcella said.

"Yes, let's meet with the Tyrells. I hope that they will help us, but I still wonder how you intend to convince them. The Lannisters have so much more to offer", Dacey said.

"I have a plan to strengthen the North, but it will cost us something. Dacey, I'm going to say things you won't like during my meeting with Lady Olenna. I even believe you will fiercely disapprove. But please, don't openly question me. Trust me", Myrcella spoke.

"I trust you", Dacey answered.

"I appreciate that. Brienne, what about you?", Myrcella asked.

"I have sworn loyalty to you, My Queen", Brienne answered.

"Good. Then let's go", Myrcella answered.

Myrcella went to Lady Olenna's large, luxurious tent. It was just a few steps away from Myrcella's quarter. The Tyrell military camp was almost completely silent and dark. Only the torches of the many guards were enlightening the area. The camp was smaller now, most of the lords of the Stormlands had deserted with their men to join Stannis, but the camp still housed almost thrice as many soldiers as the entire North could possibly muster.

Again, Lady Olenna's tent was guarded by the same giant twins. Dacey and Brienne handed over their weapons and the three women entered.

Lady Olenna and Margaery were already waiting for them. Margaery greeted them with a kind smile, but Olenna didn't even raise her head.

"Myrcella, you look nice. Have you recovered from the exhausting journey?", Margaery asked.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Margaery", Myrcella answered and kissed Margaery's hand.

"I guess her pregnancy is more exhausting than any ride. That's something that still awaits you, granddaughter. Especially when you become the Queen", Olenna said with a mocking smile.

The Lannisters have already contacted them, Myrcella thought. Olenna has agreed to let Margaery marry Joffrey, just as Tywin had likely wanted it. The tide was turning against the Starks, unless Myrcella managed to convince the Tyrells.

"Lady Olenna, it's a pleasure to see you again. I missed your wits and your sharp tongue", Myrcella said and kissed her hand.

"That's the most honest compliment I've ever heard, child", Lady Olenna said laughing quietly.

Myrcella sat down, Dacey and Brienne did so as well.

"So why are you here, Myrcella? Do you want us to join your husband's rebellion and swear fealty to Winterfell like the Tullys?", Lady Olenna said.

That was the Queen of Thorns, Myrcella told herself.

"I would never dare to demand something like that, My Ladies. I fully understand how dangerous and risky rebellions are", Myrcella answered.

Dacey gave her a slightly irritated glance, but she remained silent.

"So what do you want then, Myrcella?", Margaery said.

"I want nothing. I want you to do nothing", Myrcella said with a vulpine smirk.

"You want nothing? You rode the entire way back to Bitterbridge to tell me that you want _nothing_?", Lady Olenna said a bit puzzled.

Myrcella looked at Olenna and Margaery. Both of them seemed to be bewildered. Myrcella was surprised how easy it was to confuse these experienced schemers. Dacey and Brienne were silent, but they were staring at Myrcella with wide eyes.

"Perhaps I should explain my words, forgive me, My Ladies", Myrcella added with a cute smile.

"I want you to do nothing when the Lannisters ask for your support. At least until the Lannisters agree to form a truce with my husband. I want to end this devastating war between the Starks and Lannisters. But I know both sides will never agree to make peace. Not without the help of another Great House", Myrcella spoke.

Olenna and Margaery both raised their eyebrows. Margaery gave her an appreciative smile. Dacey and Brienne were baffled. Dacey even opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't say something. Myrcella was very grateful for her loyalty.

"Well, that's an entirely different meaning of _nothing._ That will cost you something, Queen Myrcella. That will cost you a lot", Olenna answered.

"What price do you want? Another marriage alliance?", Myrcella said.

"Well, you don't have to offer another relative of your husband. But my price does involve a wedding, indirectly", Olenna said with a razor-like smile.

"I'll pay that price, whatever it is", Myrcella answered.

"Very good, girl. Lord Baelish, you can leave the shadows now. Please, inform Queen Myrcella about our little conspiracy. I believe Queen Myrcella is the missing partner we've been looking for", Olenna spoke.

Now Myrcella was baffled. She turned around and Petyr Baelish stepped forward. Apparently, he'd been in Lady Olenna's tent all the time.

"Queen Myrcella, You are even more beautiful than in my memory. Shining like the sun itself. I'm so glad to see you", Littlefinger said with a false smile and kissed her hand. His breath smelled of mint.

"Lord Baelish, how can I help you? Lady Olenna mentioned a conspiracy. I like conspiracies, but do I like you?", Myrcella answered with a false smile of her own and kissed his clean-shaven cheek.

His skin was chilly. Chilly like a cold winter wind.

"Let us speak about it. In private", Lady Olenna said.

"Brienne, Dacey, you are allowed to leave. Don't worry, I'm save here", Myrcella said.

Brienne and Dacey reluctantly left Lady Olenna's tent. Dacey gave Littlefinger a grim smile.

"You too, Margaery. It's for you own safety. You must not hear what we speak now. You must know nothing", Olenna said.

"But grandma? What...?", Margaery said surprised.

"My dear, just trust me. You will greatly benefit from our secret little plan, but you can't plot with us", Olenna said.

"I trust you, grandma. I know it will be for the good of House Tyrell, whatever you plan", Margaery said and kissed Olenna's cheek before she left.

"So what is it? What price do I have to pay for _nothing_?", Myrcella asked Olenna and Littlefinger curious.

Myrcella was really thrilled now. She despised Littlefinger, but she wanted to know what he and Olenna were plotting.

"It's a very high price, child. Our plan is risky and dangerous. It will be the worst treason you can imagine", Olenna said smiling.

I can imagine many things, Myrcella thought. What kind of treason would it be?

"But we, Lady Olenna and me, believe that you will agree to pay that price. I even believe you will be enthusiastic", Littlefinger spoke.


	40. Lady Lannister

**Chapter 40 – Lady Lannister**

 _Myrcella_

"You agree?", Littlefinger asked.

It was not a condition, it was a boon, Myrcella told herself. Oh yes, she would agree to this. Myrcella had been waiting for such an opportunity all her life. She had done this in her dark dreams more than a hundred times. Myrcella had strangled her brother, she had stabbed him, she had drowned him, she had burned him, she had flayed him. She had let her brother die countless times in her dreams.

Now Myrcella finally had the opportunity to make Joffrey pay for what he had done to her and Tommen.

She would agree, but there was something she wanted to know.

"Is he going to suffer?", Myrcella said with a malevolent shine in her eyes.

"I've never seen the effects of this poison", Olenna answered.

"The Strangler kills quickly but painfully. I've heard reports about victims ripping out their own throats in agony", Littlefinger said.

"Very good. I'm going to do this", Myrcella answered.

"I'll take care of everything, together with Lady Olenna. There's only one thing you need to do, Queen Myrcella: Make sure that you will be invited to your brother's wedding", Littlefinger spoke.

"I won't be invited to my brother's wedding as long as he's still fighting a war against my husband", Myrcella said.

"Leave that to me, Myrcella. I'll force the Lannisters to make peace with the North. House Tyrell won't aid the Lannisters in the upcoming battles against Stannis until they agree to form a truce with the North. We will do nothing to help the Lannisters", Olenna said.

"A delightful plan. We bring peace to the realm, only to throw it back into chaos shortly after", Myrcella said sarcastically.

"Everyone will greatly benefit from our plan. The realm, House Tyrell, House Stark, even House Lannister itself", Littlefinger spoke.

And what about you, Lord Baelish? How are you going to profit? Why do you want that? What is your motive?, Myrcella suddenly asked herself.

"Yes, yes. I don't need to hear more of your splendid words. When will you return to King's Landing, Lord Baelish?", Olenna asked.

"Tomorrow. Organising the coronation of King Tommen won't be easy and it will take time. This is just the beginning of a great plan to make the realm a better place", Littlefinger answered.

"And I'm going to ride back to Riverrun as soon as possible", Myrcella said.

"You should hurry, because you will likely receive a raven from Tywin at Riverrun", Olenna said.

"I guess that will be an invitation to Harrenhal", Myrcella said.

"Yes, I'm going to tell Tywin that a truce with House Stark is in his best interest, but it's your job to negotiate the details of that truce with Tywin himself", Olenna said.

Robb wouldn't like that. Myrcella had to inform him about her plan before her return to Riverrun, otherwise he would feel betrayed. Robb had given her full authority to talk with Renly and the Tyrell in his name, but a parley with House Lannister without his consent was something entirely different.

It would be difficult to negotiate an armistice with Tywin, even with Olenna's support, but convincing Robb to accept that treaty would be even harder. Robb was determined to avenge the father whom Joffrey had taken from him. The entire North was determined to avenge their beloved Ned. To persuade Robb would be hard, but Myrcella knew he would listen to her in the end.

To persuade the Northern lords would be almost impossible.

But a truce with House Lannister was Robb's only choice to survive that war. The tide had turned against the North, despite Robb's many victories. The Greyjoys were pillaging and burning in the North, dangerously close to Winterfell itself. The greater part of the Riverlands was still occupied by the Lannisters. Renly, the only other player willing to join forces with Robb, had been murdered by Stannis. The Tyrells had allied themselves with the Lannisters. Together, the Tyrells and the Lannisters had more money, resources and soldiers than the rest of Westeros combined.

Maybe Stannis would take King's Landing, but that wouldn't improve Robb's situation. Stannis would never accept an independent North. Should Stannis take the Iron Throne, many houses would bend the knee to him. This would give Stannis the necessary numbers to continue his quest for dominance.

The North couldn't stand against the rest of the realm, whether the realm was led by Stannis or by Tywin.

A deal with the Tyrells and the Lannisters was the last chance for House Stark to end up on the winning side. It wouldn't be easy and it would make her even more unpopular among the Northern lords. Myrcella knew that many of Robb's vassals would rather choose death than peace with House Lannisters, while other vassals wanted Robb to lose the war against the Lannisters, because they were waiting for an opportunity to overthrow House Stark. Most of the Northern lords were staunch vassals of House Stark, but not all of them. Perhaps it was time for a purge.

A treaty with the hated Lannisters would be a high risk for her and Robb, but no treaty could be even more dangerous. Now it was the best moment to seek for peace. Time was working against Robb, but House Stark could still negotiate with the Lannisters from a position of strength. They had to hurry.

"House Tyrell, House Lannister and House Stark will form the most powerful union the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen", Myrcella said.

Robb had wanted an alliance with Renly to defeat the Lannisters, but now he would be part of a union under the leadership of Tywin Lannisters. It was the best Myrcella could achieve. Renly's death had drastically changed the Great Game in favour of House Lannister and Myrcella had been forced to adapt to the new circumstances.

The Lannisters were their enemies, but Stannis Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy were as well. House Stark couldn't fight all of them, they had to strike a deal with at least one of their enemies. Balon Greyjoy would never accept a peace offer and Stannis was willing to crush anyone who refused to bow to him and his new god. The Lannisters were their best choice. They were the lesser evil, because it was possible to bargain with them.

"This is a historic day. The birth of a powerful alliance between Lannisters, Tyrells and Starks. This alliance will end this war. And when that's done, we'll put a better king on the Iron Throne", Littlefinger spoke and smiled. His smile was genuine, but his eyes were cold.

"Joffrey's death will plunge the realm into chaos again, but this chaos will be less destructive than the chaos that this mad boy-king creates every day that he spends on the Iron Throne", Olenna said.

"We have the choice between chaos and chaos. That's ironic, isn't it?", Myrcella said and laughed.

For me and Robb it's revenge. Revenge for a childhood full of suffering and revenge for a murdered father, Myrcella secretly added. Maybe it would finally allow her to forget Joffrey's hands on her body, his beats and his mad, lusty eyes.

But Tommen on the Iron Throne? Tommen wasn't born to be king. Tommen would need help, he would need strong and loyal advisors. He was such a sweet boy, he was her little brother and now she would make him king. Tommen on that monstrous chair of blades. Could he sit on that chair? Would Tommen be strong enough?

Myrcella knew that the realm would never have peace as long as Joffrey was king. Joffrey had to be removed and Tommen had to become king.

"The chaos we create will be the beginning of a new era. A better era", Littlefinger spoke.

"I hope so. Tommen will be a better king. He has to be", Olenna said.

If you hurt Tommen, I'm going to have you hanged, drawn and quartered, Myrcella thought. Tommen was her little brother. No one was allowed to hurt him unpunished. Not Joffrey, not Olenna and Littlefinger. Tommen was her brother and not a pawn in their games.

"Tommen will be a better king. He's young, soft and inexperienced, but with good advisors at his side he can grow into a decent ruler. Tommen will need help. He's still half a child, but he can grow into a kind but strong man", Myrcella said.

"Margaery will help him to 'grow into a decent ruler'", Olenna said with her razor-like smile.

Tommen would love Margaery. She was a few years older than him, but that wasn't a problem. Margaery wouldn't hurt Tommen, she would help him become a good king. And she would free Tommen from mother's toxic influence.

"Tommen and Margaery will be a happy couple", Myrcella said.

"She would be much less happy with Joffrey at her side", Littlefinger added.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Lord Baelish. You're allowed to leave now. Myrcella, you have to stay for a few more minutes", Olenna spoke.

Littlefinger left with a bow and a false smile. Myrcella wouldn't miss his presence.

"The last time we met, you agreed to let Robb's uncle marry a Tyrell", Olenna said.

"And you still want that marriage?", Myrcella asked her.

"Renly's death changed many things, but not that. Your husband's uncle is going to marry a Tyrell", Olenna said.

"I guess you've already chosen the lucky bride", Myrcella answered.

"Edmure Tully is going to marry Margaery's cousin Elinor. She's a year older than you. A pretty and nice girl. I introduce her to you tomorrow. Elinor is going to accompany you to Riverrun. I want a quick wedding. Tywin won't like me doing business with the Starks and Tullys behind his back, so I will present him that marriage as a fait accompli", Olenna spoke.

"The journey to Riverrun is long and dangerous", Myrcella said.

"You have a strong guard and I think your husband's young uncle is eager to meet his rich and lovely bride", Olenna answered.

"Ser Edmure is still unaware about his sudden luck", Myrcella said with a quiet giggle.

"I see, I'm not the only one who is fond of fait accompli", Olenna said and blinked.

"A surprise is the finest gift for a friend", Myrcella said.

"And for an enemy. Don't forget about our plan. A truce between the Lannisters and the Starks and a royal wedding. I'll fulfil my promises, but you have to do your job too. Hurry up, Myrcella. We can't waste time, Stannis Baratheon won't do it either", Olenna spoke.

"You have my word, Lady Olenna", Myrcella answered.

"And you have mine. Leave now and try to find some sleep. An exhausting ride awaits you", Olenna answered.

"My Lady", Myrcella said and kissed her hand.

Myrcella left Olenna's tent and stepped into the warm, southern night. The sky was clear and the stars were shining on Bitterbridge.

Dacey and Brienne were waiting for her outside the tent.

"Myrcella, what did she want? What did you promise her? What was her price?", Dacey asked her.

"I can't tell you that. It's something dangerous, but the North will greatly profit. Everyone in Westeros will", Myrcella answered.

It wasn't right to hide the truth from her friend, but Myrcella couldn't tell anyone about that plan. Not even Robb.

"Myrcella, what does that mean?", Dacey asked her confused.

"Dacey, please. It's a secret and there are reasons for it. I trust you, but now you have to trust me. I can't tell you about my agreement with Olenna Tyrell", Myrcella said and touched Dacey's arm.

"I know it is for the good of the North. Whatever it might be", Dacey said.

"When will we leave? Surely you want to return to your husband's side as soon as possible", Brienne said.

"We'll ride tomorrow. Edmure Tully's bride will travel with us", Myrcella told them.

"Olenna Tyrell still wants a marriage? Even after Renly's death? Hasn't she allied herself with Tywin Lannister?", Dacey spoke and gave Myrcella a bewildered look.

"She insisted", Myrcella answered.

"Do King Robb and Ser Edmure know about that?", Brienne asked.

"No, but I'm going to inform them. Dacey, you need to find a raven for me. I'm going to write a letter in order to inform them about that marriage and some other things", Myrcella said.

"Other things?", Brienne and Dacey asked together.

"Yes, other things. Our new alliance with House Tyrell and...", Myrcella said.

"You managed to persuade Lady Olenna to support our cause. How did you achieve that? Didn't you tell me that the Tyrell already agreed to join forces with Lord Tywin?", Dacey interrupted her.

"...and House Lannister. A new union will be formed. An alliance between the Starks, the Tyrells and the Lannisters", Myrcella finished her sentence.

Dacey was totally baffled. She opened her mouth, but she was unable to speak. It took a few seconds for Dacey to regain her voice.

"No...No...We're not going to do that. No...No", Dacey stammered.

"Dacey, please let me explain it", Myrcella said and took Dacey's hand, but Dacey pushed her away.

"No...no. You sold us...You sold us to Lord Tywin...You sold the North and your husband, our King, to Lord Tywin. I trusted you, but you sold us...You're not one of us. You sold us to Tywin Lannister!", Dacey spoke shaking.

Myrcella hadn't expected that. She had underestimated her Northern pride. She should have remembered the words of Dacey's house. _Here we stand._

"Lady Mormont, let her speak. Queen Myrcella would never sell us. Listen to her", Brienne spoke.

"I don't take orders from a Lannister!", Dacey yelled at Myrcella.

"Dacey, please. That treaty is for the good of the North", Myrcella said.

"You can stick that treaty up your lion arse, _Lady Lannister_ ", Dacey shouted and ran away.

"Dacey!", Myrcella yelled, but Dacey didn't listen to her. She disappeared in the night.

"Calm down, My Queen. She'll come back. She's angry, but she'll come back. She's the most loyal person I have ever seen and she loves you. That was too much for her, but she we'll calm down. She'll calm down and she'll understand that you did it to save the North from certain destruction", Brienne said.

"I'm not sure. Dacey is a stoic person. It's not easy to anger her. I must have grievously hurt her", Myrcella answered.

"I'm going to speak to her. Maybe I can speak sense to her", Brienne said.

"No. She will believe I ordered you to do it. I have to do this myself. Tomorrow", Myrcella said.

"As you wish, Your Grace", Brienne said.

"But there are two things you can do for me, Brienne. Find a raven for me and make sure that Dacey is still here when the dawn comes", Myrcella spoke.

 _Robb_

The ride back to Riverrun took more time than Robb had expected. The roads were in poor condition, damaged by the weather. Even worse, they encountered a sizeable Lannister force at the Golden Tooth. Lord Bolton's outriders had reported that the fort was empty and the road safe, but apparently they had been wrong.

The fort at the Golden Tooth had been built to hold off invaders coming from the east, not from the west like Robb and his army, but it was still a tough and bloody fight. Robb's forces suffered heavy losses until the Lannisters retreated. Robb cursed the Lannisters, but he acknowledged that this had been a smart move. Robb had managed to break through the Golden Tooth in the end, but that wasn't a victory for him. The Lannisters had achieved their goals. The Northern army was slowed down and damaged. His men had managed to bring the confiscated gold safely to the other side, but parts of the captured cattle had been lost during the battle.

Back in the Riverlands, Robb received more bad news. A messenger from Riverrun informed him about Edmure Tully's 'great victory against The Mountain'. That ruined Robb's plan to trap the Mountain's army between the Trident and his returning forces. Edmure had either acted on his own authority or Robb's message hadn't reached him in time. Anyway, Edmure's 'great victory' was a triumph for Tywin Lannister. After all, the Lannisters were still on the southern side of the Trident.

But Robb wouldn't be surprised to see Riverrun again besieged by a Lannister army if Edmure was to win more 'great victories'.

Robb had to return to Riverrun a soon as possible. Someone had to sort things out at Riverrun. Maybe Myrcella would already wait for him when he arrived. Robb missed her so much. He hadn't heard from her since she had left Riverrun. Robb hadn't received any news from the other parts of Westeros during his campaign in the Westerlands. Luckily, they would reach Riverrun in the afternoon.

"Your Grace, is everything all right? You seem tired. Shall we rest for a while?", his squire Olyvar asked him.

"No, we can't waste more time. I want to arrive at Riverrun before dusk", Robb answered.

"Are you sure, your Grace? The men could need a break", Olyvar said.

"They can rest at Riverrun. Tell them to ride faster", Robb said.

His men were not happy, but they managed to reach Riverrun in a few hours after a harsh ride. It was good to see the castle again, its bright sandstone. The castle would mean safety for Robb and his men. The Northmen could rest and regroup there. His men deserved it. Riverrun was almost a second home for Robb now. It wasn't Winterfell, but is was a place where Robb felt protected.

Robb crossed the drawbridge and entered the courtyard. His mother was waiting for him, together with uncle Edmure. The sinking sun was shining on their red hair.

"Robb! It's so good to see you again", his mother said and hugged him.

"Mother, are you all right? What happened during my absence? Did Myrcella return?", Robb asked her.

"Everything is fine here. No, Myrcella isn't here and we didn't get any news from her, but did you hear it?", his mother said.

"Hear what? Did she convince Renly to join forces with us?", Robb asked her.

"Robb, Renly is dead", Edmure told him.

"Dead? Renly is dead?", Robb said puzzled.

That was a catastrophe. Renly had been the only other leader willing to ally with the North. Renly had been their last hope. Now the North was alone. No one would help them.

"Yes, Renly is dead. Murdered. Some people even say that Myrcella was involved", his mother told him.

That was nonsense. Myrcella was not responsible for Renly's death. She was too smart for this. She would never murder a possible ally.

"She didn't do it", Robb answered.

"Of course not, but do you understand what Renly's death means for us, my son?", his mother spoke.

"We are alone", Robb said.

"You're not alone. House Tully is with you, My King", Edmure said.

Renly's death changed everything. Robb had badly needed that alliance, but Renly's death ruined his plans. Now they could never hope to attack King's Landing, to defeat the Lannisters, to overthrow Joffrey. Now they had to defend themselves. They couldn't do anything else now.

Robb was worried about Myrcella. She had been there. She could be in danger. Whoever had killed Renly could try to murder her as well.

"Mother, uncle, I need food, a hot bath and fresh cloths. I'll call for a council meeting in a few hours. We have many things to discuss. Ser Edmure, I want a detailed report about your battle with Gregor Clegane", Robb said.

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella couldn't find any sleep during that night. Dacey's words kept haunting her. _Lady Lannister._

Maybe Dacey was right, maybe Myrcella had just sold the North and Robb to Tywin. Was it betrayal to save them from their doom? Myrcella had just done what was best for the North, she wasn't a traitor. But she knew that Dacey's reaction was just a foretaste. The Northern lords would hate her. They would call her a traitor, a whore and worse. That didn't frighten her. Myrcella didn't concern herself with such gossip and she wouldn't need their love. The Northern lords were free to hate her as long as they feared her. And they would fear her.

But Myrcella was worried about Robb. How would he react? Myrcella knew that Robb would fiercely disapprove, he would feel betrayed. But would he be able to understand why she had done this? Myrcella only wanted to save him. Robb was fighting a war he couldn't win and he would die in that war. Myrcella had managed to find a way to end this war. That wasn't treason. But would Robb be able to realise that? And would Dacey realise that Myrcella hadn't sold them?

Myrcella was rolling around in her bed over and over again, but it didn't help her to fell asleep. It was hopeless. She couldn't forget what had happened. She couldn't forget Dacey's words. Her words had gravely hurt Myrcella. _Lady Lannister._ She was Robb Stark's queen, not _Lady Lannister._ Was that the price for her efforts? Insults and distrust? Was that the price for saving them all from their own stupidity?

 _Lady Lannister._ Myrcella had never heard a worse insult, and she had heard many.

Or maybe it was true. Maybe she was a Lannister after all. What would a Lannister do in her place? What would mother do? What would Tyrion do? What would Jaime do? What would Tywin do?

Maybe Myrcella should indeed sell those petty, unwashed, barbaric Northerners to Tywin. Maybe she should allow them to fight a war they couldn't win. Maybe she should allow them to die. Maybe she should allow Tywin to kill them all. Maybe they didn't deserve it to be saved.

After their defeat, Myrcella could rule Winterfell in her child's name until he or she came of age. A golden lioness on the Throne of Winterfell.

Myrcella knew that she couldn't do that. It would mean to betray Robb. She loved Robb. She couldn't allow him to die. She would convince him to form a truce with the Lannisters. Myrcella would fight for Robb's survival, even against his will.

 _Lady Lannister._ Myrcella had to admit that it was a stylish insult. She hadn't expected that from Dacey. Myrcella had to talk to her. Dacey was her friend. Myrcella tried to understand Dacey's reasons. Was it just stupid Northern pride or was it more? Myrcella had to win her back. She wouldn't allow politics to destroy their friendship. She would prove that she was not _Lady Lannister._ Myrcella was Robb Stark's queen and no one was allowed to deny that. Not the Northern Lords, not Dacey.


	41. Two Criminals

**Chapter 41 – Two Criminals**

 **I took a very long break from writing, but now I'm back and I want to update frequently again. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews.**

 _Robb_

"You conquered a mill. Why?", Robb asked him.

"I wanted to contribute. Why should you take all the glory, nephew?", Edmure answered.

"This isn't about glory, uncle. It's about survival. Your instructions were to wait for him to come for you" Robb asked.

Calm down, don't let this idiot make you angry. His stupidity can't be undone, but we can still clean up the mess and minimize the damage. Maybe, Robb thought.

"I seized an opportunity", Edmure said.

An opportunity to spoil my plans. Ser Edmure was currently Tywin Lannister's most useful general. Robb told himself sarcastically.

"What value was the mill?", Robb asked him.

"The Mountain was garrisoned across the river", Edmure said.

"Is he there now?", Robb asked.

"Of course not. We took the fight to him, he could not withstand us", Edmure Tully said.

This idiot still believes he won a great victory. Uncle Edmure can consider himself lucky that Myrcella isn't here. She would advise him to release Edmure from his command and throw him into a dungeon for this catastrophic strategical blunder. Robb thought.

"I wanted to draw the mountain into the west, into our country where we could surround him and kill him. I wanted him to chase us. He would have done, because he's a mad dog without a strategic thought in his head. I could have that head on a spike by now. Instead I have a mill", Robb spoke.

Maybe this moron is able to understand it now, Robb thought.

"We took hostages. Willem Lannister and Tion Frey", Edmure said.

At least he's smart enough to change the subject, Robb thought.

"Tywin Lannister has my sisters. Have I sued for peace?", Robb said.

"No", Edmure answered and stared at his feet.

"Do you think he'll sue for peace because we have some distant relatives?", Robb said.

"No", Edmure answered.

"How many men did you lose?", Robb asked.

"Two hundred and eight. But for every men we lost the Lannister...", Edmure spoke.

This was too much. This idiot had sacrificed to hundred good soldiers, men with families for his personal glory and a mill. Robb could no longer stand it.

"We need our men more than Tywin needs his. His resources are limitless, ours are not. If he loses an entire army, he hires mercenaries. If we lose an entire army, we lose the war", Robb yelled at him.

"We never lost a battle. We're not losing this war", Edmure said.

"This is a war of attrition. Do you understand what that means, uncle? DO YOU UNDERSTAND? This war won't end with a decisive victory. Winning battles no longer counts. Numbers and resources count. Only numbers and resources. Nothing else. And we don't have many of those things. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?", Robb spoke.

"That means we can't sacrifice two hundred and eight men for a mill", Edmure said abashed.

"Yes, uncle. Exactly. I'm glad you realise it now. A bit late", Robb said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know", Edmure said.

"My orders were clear. I told you to hold the Trident during my absence. I didn't tell you to go on the offensive", Robb said.

"It won't happen again. I will make it up", Edmure said.

"I'm sure you will. You're free to go, uncle", Robb said.

"What do we do now? Renly, our only possible ally, is dead and the Lannisters are as strong as always", his mother said after Edmure had left.

"Our position is weaker than ever before, despite my victories in the Westerlands. The plunder we took there will help us to hold on for a while, but we need a miracle if we still want to win this war", Robb answered.

"Myrcella is still at Bitterbridge. Maybe she is able to achieve something", is mother said.

"Renly is dead. What could she achieve now?", Robb answered.

"You should have more trust in her. Myrcella has abilities we don't even know about", his mother said.

"I'm worried about her. I haven't heard from her for weeks. What if something happened to her? What if Stannis got his hands on her?", Robb said.

"She has a strong guard and Lady Mormont's daughter is a competent leader. Myrcella is well protected", his mother tried to calm him.

"You're probably right. But I need her back. I need her at my side, not in the Reach", Robb said.

"Patience, patience, my son. She will return and maybe she even manages to strike a deal at Bitterbridge", his mother said.

"A deal with whom? The Tyrells? People say they have allied themselves with Lord Tywin", Robb said.

"Leave that to her. There's nothing you can do in that matter. You have to focus on the war. Leave the diplomacy to your wife", his mother said.

"I agree. It's pointless to worry about the situation in the south. There's nothing I can do at the moment. We need to strengthen our position here. Fortify the river crossings, keep Tywin south of the Trident. Harass his army. Raid his supply lines. He'll not have a single moment of peace", Robb spoke.

"That's how I know my son. Show him what the North is capable of", his mother said.

 _Myrcella_

"Dacey? Are you there? Come out, please", Myrcella said.

No one answered. Maybe she wasn't in her tent.

"Dacey, can you hear me? It's me, Myrcella. Please, We need to talk", Myrcella said.

Again no one answered. Myrcella knew that Dacey was proud and stubborn. Northern Blood.

Myrcella wouldn't ask for a third time.

"Dacey, I'm coming in", Myrcella said and entered.

Dacey was sitting on her bed, wearing only her nightgown. Her armour and her weapons were carelessly thrown on the ground. Myrcella ignored the arousing contours of her body under the thin linen.

"Who allowed you to enter? Get out!", Dacey hissed.

"I allowed myself", Myrcella answered.

"Can't you hear me? Get out!", Dacey said.

Her cheeks were red like the sinking sun and her eyes glittering like bright jewels. Her anger made her even more beautiful.

Myrcella stepped closer. Dacey grabbed her sword.

"Make one more step...", Dacey said.

Now Myrcella got her. She knew that Dacey would never harm her. This was an empty threat. Empty threats were always a sign of weakness and helplessness.

Myrcella made another step and Dacey pointed her sword at Myrcella's chest. But the cold steel on her skin didn't frighten Myrcella, because Dacey didn't frighten her. Myrcella clearly saw the weakness in her eyes and in her arms.

Myrcella carefully took the blade with her hand and pushed it aside.

"You need something better than a piece of metal if you want to scare me off", Myrcella said.

"A sword is only as strong as the will who wields it, I know", Dacey said with a depressed look on her face and sat down again.

"Can we talk?", Myrcella said and sat down next to her.

"Do I have a choice?", Dacey answered.

"No", Myrcella said with a sharp smile.

"What's the punishment for threatening your liege with a sword?", Dacey asked.

"That depends on the liege. Joffrey would surely chop off your hand, at least. But don't worry, I'm not my brother and we both need your sword hand", Myrcella answered and blinked.

Dacey's anger was already melting.

"Why did you do it? Why did you agree to ally with House Lannister, our archenemy?", Dacey asked her.

"First of all, House Lannister isn't our archenemy. Joffrey is. He's Robb's archenemy, he's your archenemy, he's my archenemy, he's the archenemy of any sane person in Westeros", Myrcella answered.

"This entire war is about ending the rule of this lunatic child. So why do you want peace with the Lannisters, with your brother?", Dacey said.

"Because we can't win this war any more and because there are other ways to get rid of a bad king", Myrcella said.

She couldn't tell Dacey everything, but her friend deserved at least a part of the truth.

"I don't even want to know what 'other ways' you have in mind. But I want to know what kind of agreement you have with the Lannister", Dacey said.

"At the moment, there is no agreement with Lord Tywin. But Lady Olenna is going to mediate between the Lannisters and us. The Lannisters, the Tyrells and the Starks are going to negotiate with each other and Lady Olenna will support us during those upcoming negotiations. Our common goal is an alliance between all three houses to fight Stannis, the Greyjoys and anyone else who threatens the unity of the realm", Myrcella explained.

"You traded our independence for peace", Dacey said and gave Myrcella a bitter look.

"Parts of our independence. We won't simply accept the restoration of the pre-war situation. I favour special autonomy-rights for the North. Dorne is an example in this matter. But the ultimate decision lies with Robb. He's our king", Myrcella said.

"He won't be a king any longer after those negotiations", Dacey said.

"I wouldn't say so. After the Dragon Kings peacefully integrated Dorne into the realm, the Dornish rulers were even allowed to keep their previous title "Prince of Dorne" and they were granted many special rights, including keeping their unique, gender-blind primogeniture succession law", Myrcella answered.

A succession law she would gladly introduce in the North as well, but maybe that was a bit too idealistic. Somewhere in the future perhaps.

"Maybe you'll manage to convince Robb to accept this, but what about our lords?", Dacey asked her.

"Three quarters of our lords are total jerks, the rest are potential traitors. I only worry about the potential traitors", Myrcella said.

"And who are the 'potential traitors'?", Dacey asked.

"I have a list. In my mind", Myrcella said.

Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark and nearly all the Freys. And some more.

"To what kind do I belong?", Dacey asked.

"You belong to none of them. You are a friend, the most loyal friend I have in the North", Myrcella said.

"I'm very relieved to hear that. That means a lot for me. Please, forgive me", Dacey answered and hugged Myrcella.

"Why should I forgive you? You did nothing wrong", Myrcella said.

"My behaviour was disloyal. I didn't accept your decision, I publicly disrespected your authority and I threatened you with a sword", Dacey answered.

"You had your reasons to do so. You are my friend and you will always be my friend, Dacey", Myrcella said and kissed her cheek.

"And you will always be my queen and my friend", Dacey answered.

"I'm very glad we had this talk. I need you by my side. I need your strength and your loyalty", Myrcella said.

"I'm with you", Dacey said.

"Come here", Myrcella said and hugged Dacey.

Myrcella wrapped her slender arms around Dacey's warm, muscular body and gently pressed her head against her chest.

"Never threaten me again with a weapon", Myrcella whispered into her ear, stroking Dacey's brown curls.

 _Robb_

The two prisoners were dragged in the great hall. A man and a woman. The man was brought by Bolton soldiers, the woman by the Manderlys. The man was well known to Robb, the woman was a stranger. Robb sat down on his throne and put the iron crown on his head.

"Lock Theon Greyjoy away in the dungeons. I'll deal with the traitor later", Robb said without even looking at Theon.

Theon wasn't worth it. He deserved neither his attention, nor his precious time.

"As you wish, Your Grace", the captain of the Bolton soldiers said.

"My squire Olyvar will give you your reward and a letter of gratitude for Lord Domeric", Robb said.

The Bolton soldiers dragged Theon away.

"Robb, please. Don't do it. Not the dungeons. Not again. Please. I'll give you everything. Everything", Theon whined.

Robb didn't hear him. Theon was dead for him. It was not possible to hear the voices of dead people.

"Bring the woman", Robb said.

Two Manderly soldiers in silver armour and green cloaks dragged a red-haired woman before Robb. The woman immediately caught Robb's attention. Her hair was red as fire and her eyes blue as a clear mountain lake. Her figure was slender but muscular, her face pretty, despite the bruises and the dirt.

But it was not her appearance that fascinated him. It was her age. It was impossible to estimate her age. She could be a teenager, she could be in her twenties, she could be in her thirties, she could be older than his mother. The woman looked young and old.

"Your Highness, we present to you the former leader of every smuggler in the North", one of the Manderly soldiers said.

"Westeros. I'm the leader of every smuggler in Westeros", the woman corrected him.

Her voice was like the song of a little bird. Playful and melodious.

"Silence! You speak only when the King allows it!", the soldier said and kicked her in the ribs.

The red-haired woman didn't scream. Not even her facial expression changed.

She must have experienced far worse things, Robb thought.

"You'll not strike her again, soldier", Robb said.

"Of course, Your Grace. Apologies", the Manderly soldier said.

"This criminal was caught at White Harbour, but Lord Wyman send her to me. He wrote that her crimes are too big for a lord's justice. He wrote that only the king can judge such a vile and powerful queen of crime, am I right, Ser Wendel Manderly? Did your father write this?", Robb asked.

"Yes, Your Grace", the knight said.

"You don't look like a criminal", Robb said.

"That's why I'm such a good criminal. I do business in every important city on both sides of the Narrow Sea and I have spies in every important place", the woman said.

She wasn't speaking, she was almost singing, Robb noticed.

"You may have many qualities, but humility isn't one of them", Robb said.

Either she was just a showy braggart, or she was indeed the most powerful smuggler in the entire western hemisphere of the known world.

"I can be a very modest person. If it's necessary", she said.

Robb noticed that she was carefully examining every single person in the great hall. She did it without even moving her head. And everyone was looking at her with great curiosity. His lords were stunned, only Lord Bolton wasn't staring at her like a teenage boy.

Some years ago, Robb wouldn't have paid attention to her flowery words, he would have simply sentenced her to death for her hideous crimes, just like his father would have done, but he had learned enough from Myrcella to realise that a person like this could be very useful.

"What is your name?", Robb asked her.

"I have many names. Names are like clothes for me. I change them every day", she answered with her singing voice.

"What name did your mother give you?", Robb asked a second time.

"That one is a secret I won't tell. But most people call me 'Lily'?", she answered.

"So...'Lily'. Theft, robbery, piracy, smuggling, bribery, tax evasion, arson, fencing, illegal gambling, blackmailing, coin counterfeiting. That's quite a list Lord Manderly sent me. Is there any crime you didn't commit?", Robb said.

"Yes, illegal prostitution", Lily answered.

"May I ask why? Surely the profits would have been high", Robb said.

"Personal reasons. May we change the subject, Your Grace?", Lily answered.

Interesting. She seemed to have some code of honour, Robb thought. But it was impossible for him to properly analyse that woman. He would need Myrcella for this. Robb would like to employ this woman at his court, but not without Myrcella's approval. Lily could be useful, but she could also be very dangerous. Robb needed Myrcella's opinion in this matter. This woman was a hungry predator, despite her pleasant appearance.

"I still don't know what judgement you should receive. You won't be executed for now, but we also won't release you", Robb spoke.

"Will you keep me in your dungeon?", Lily asked.

"A safe tower should be sufficient", Robb said.

"You're as kind and just as I've been told, Your Highness", Lily answered and made a perfect, gracious curtsey, despite the iron chains on her body.

The red-haired woman was dragged out of the great hall again, this time a bit more gently.

"The meeting is over, My Lords. You may leave now. We'll meet again in a few hours to discuss our next military steps", Robb said.

 _Myrcella_

"What happened between you two in that tent?", Brienne asked.

"We reconciled", Dacey answered.

"You reconciled? That's it?", Brienne said.

"Yes, Lady Brienne. Everything is fine", Myrcella answered smiling.

"Queen Myrcella accepted my apology for my disrespectful behaviour. She's a very kind and forgiving nature", Dacey said and touched Myrcella's arm.

"I don't understand your relationship. I don't know if you're just very close friends or something more", Brienne said a bit confused.

"The Queen is a married woman, Lady Brienne", Dacey said embarrassed.

"I apologise. I shouldn't have asked that", Brienne said.

"Please, Lady Brienne. You're just curious. I understand that. I'm a very curious woman myself", Myrcella said and gave Brienne a playful blink.

"I...don't really understand what that means", Brienne said a bit uneasy.

"You don't need to understand, my dear", Myrcella said amused and gave her a cute smile.

"Do I want to understand?", Brienne asked.

"Maybe", Myrcella answered.

Myrcella loved that kind of conversation. Joking, playful and sometimes ambiguous. It was a nice way of passing the time after all those negotiations and talks.

"Your Grace, our men are ready to leave", Brienne rapidly changed the subject.

"Very good. We'll leave in a few minutes. But now follow me, My Ladies", Myrcella said still amused.

"We are we going, Your Grace?", Dacey asked her.

"We are finally going to meet Edmure Tully's lovely young bride. She's coming with us to Riverrun. Lady Olenna insisted on a quick wedding. She only has the young couple's luck in her mind. I would love to have a grandma like her", Myrcella said with a quiet giggle.

"Did someone even ask Ser Edmure and the young girl?", Brienne said.

"The wedding will be splendid. Just wonderful. I love weddings. And Ser Edmure will love his bride", Myrcella said.

Elinor was young and pretty. Enough to please a man like Edmure. He would certainly love her. Hopefully she would love him as well. She would spent her entire live with him. Myrcella felt a bit sorry for her. It wasn't right to sign that marriage pact without even asking the poor girl. She would have to leave her family, her friends, her home, everything she knew. Just because another young girl with a crown on her head had great plans. It was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. No one had asked before her own marriage to Robb Stark.

Dacey and Brienne followed Myrcella to Lady Olenna's tent.

Lady Olenna and Margaery were already waiting for them, together with another young, dark-haired girl. Elinor Tyrell, Edmure's bride. She would seal the agreement between Myrcella and the Queen of Thorns. The girl had long and soft dark curls and kind, brown eyes.

"Myrcella, you're finally here. This is Elinor, Ser Edmure's bride. Does she please you?", Lady Olenna spoke.

"Your Grace, it's a great honour to meet you. I'm very happy to marry your husbands uncle. I've heard many stories about his bravery and his strength", Elinor said shyly and curtseyed before Myrcella.

Elinor was perfect. Just perfect. Sweet, lovely, well-educated and kind. The perfect wife. Any man would love her.

"I'm sure you will make him very happy, Lady Elinor", Myrcella answered and allowed her to kiss her hand.

"Elinor, this is your Queen now. You will do everything she wants, my dear", Lady Olenna said.

"Of course, grandma", Elinor answered.

"You know what to do, my dear. You're going to marry Edmure Tully and you're going to bear him as many healthy children as possible. Especially sons", Lady Olenna said.

"Yes, grandma. I'll do my duty", Elinor answered.

Myrcella had to take care of her. She was such a cute and innocent little girl. Elinor was still half a child, despite being older than Myrcella. Elinor was like a flower that was ripped out of her garden and transplanted to a wilderness somewhere very far away.

"Farewell, beloved cousin. I'll miss you", Margaery said and hugged Elinor.

Now Myrcella could see tears in Elinor's large brown eyes.

"You will be all right, Elinor. I'm going to write you letters. I won't forget you, cousin", Margaery said and kept hugging her.

"Promise me", Elinor said crying.

"I promise", Margaery answered.

"Thank you", Elinor said and forced herself to smile.

"It's time", Lady Olenna said.

"Come now, Lady Elinor. Follow me", Myrcella said and took Elinor's shaking arm.

"Send my regards to King in the North, Queen Myrcella", Lady Olenna said.

"Farewell. I wish you a safe journey", Margaery said.

"Until our next meeting, My Ladies", Myrcella answered before she turned around.

They would meet again soon enough. They had great plans, Myrcella and the Queen of Thorns. Great plans for the realm.

"How are you, my dear", Myrcella asked Elinor, while she was leading her.

"I'm fine, Your Grace. Please, forgive me. I shouldn't cry. It's not ladylike", Elinor answered.

"My dear, it's not wrong to cry. It's natural", Myrcella said and gently pressed Elinor's hand.

"I don't think you cried when your betrothal to Robb Stark was announced, your Highness", Elinor answered.

No, I didn't cry. I just blushed and my face had the colour of an apple, Myrcella thought and remembered Robert Baratheon's drunken speech. That had been less than two years ago, but it felt like ages. She had been a different person back then. It had been a different world.

"I was just like you, Elinor. A little girl, still half a child. Betrothed to a man I've never seen before, plunged into another world", Myrcella said.

"And now you're a queen and even grandma is praising your intelligence and your strength", Elinor said.

Did she? Did Olenna really praise me?

"As you see, I'm fine now. And you will be fine as well, Elinor", Myrcella answered.

"Yes, Your Highness", Elinor said.

"Stop calling me 'Your Highness'. You don't need to address me with my titles when are in private. I want to be your friend, Elinor. Am I allowed to be your friend?", Myrcella said.

"Yes, Myrcella. I would love to be your friend", Elinor said and smiled happily.

A friend at Riverrun would be very useful, should Ser Edmure's loyalty ever fade, Myrcella thought.

Myrcella, Brienne, Dacey and Elinor arrived at the gate. Her guards were already gathered.

"Your Grace, My Ladies, do you wish to leave now?", their captain said and bowed before Myrcella.

"Yes, soldier. We ride now. King Robb is waiting for us. I have good news for him", Myrcella said.


	42. The Lions' Summit

**Chapter 42 – The Lions' Summit  
**

 _Myrcella_

Myrcella and her party were travelling trough the endless plains of the Reach. They rode past wide wheat fields, speckled with red poppies and blue cornflowers. They bypassed all villages, hamlets, inns and other human settlements. Myrcella and her retinue would have loved it to sleep in a real bed, but she wanted to avoid prying eyes and questions. The Tyrells had provided them with enough food and water and there was no need to buy supplies from merchants.

They were riding for hours now, but Myrcella wasn't tired. It had been difficult and exhausting for her at the beginning of her journey, but now she was familiar with life in the saddle.

"Myrcella, we should take a break", Dacey said.

"Are you tired?", Myrcella asked her.

"No, but if we don't rest, Lady Elinor will fall from her horse. Maybe some of our tough soldiers too", Dacey said.

"We ride until nightfall", Myrcella said.

"Please, have some mercy, My Queen. If Lady Elinor doesn't arrive alive and well at Riverrun, all of your brilliant plans will fail", Dacey said jokingly.

Myrcella looked at the Tyrell girl. Elinor looked miserable. She could barely hold herself in the saddle, her lips were rough and cracked, due to the harsh wind on the open plains and her soft brown curls were dishevelled and felted. Myrcella pitied her.

"Fine, we'll stop now. Send some outriders to look for a safe resting place for the night", Myrcella said.

"As you wish, My Queen", Dacey answered.

The entire company halted and the outriders left. Myrcella dismounted her horse. Her legs hurt a bit, but otherwise she felt fine.

"Brienne, please help Lady Elinor", Myrcella commanded.

Brienne promptly approached Elinor's horse and offered her help. Elinor just let herself fall from her horse into Brienne's arms. Brienne carefully put the girl on her feet. Elinor could barely stand and she kept clinging to Brienne's steel-clad arm. Some of Myrcella's bearded northern guardsmen gave Elinor disdainful glances. Myrcella was familiar with those glances. She had experienced them herself not so long ago and many Northerners still didn't fully accept her. Luckily, Elinor was too exhausted to notice.

"You should take more consideration for Lady Elinor, Your Grace", Brienne said.

"I already take as much consideration as possible. But we need to return to Riverrun as soon as we can. Every day outside castle walls is a huge risk for all of us. I know that this long journey is hard, but Elinor will get used to it. Her childhood is over", Myrcella answered.

Of course she felt sorry for Elinor, but there was nothing she could do except comforting her with kind words.

"How far to Riverrun, Myrcella?", Elinor asked and sat down on the ground.

Her voice was just a quiet whisper.

"We made it halfway, my dear. We'll soon cross the border to the Riverlands", Myrcella answered.

Elinor just sighed in response.

"I know it's hard for you. The long ride is harsh and you miss your family. I've been through that myself. But you'll make it. You have to", Myrcella said with a smile and put her hand on Elinor's shoulder.

"I'll try", Elinor answered.

To try something is never enough, Myrcella thought, but she didn't say that.

The outriders returned after some time.

"Did you find a resting place for the night, soldiers?", Dacey asked.

"Yes, My Lady. A flat, protected location near a small creek. A perfect place to spend the night", one of the soldiers answered.

"Well done. We'll ride there immediately", Dacey said.

The company mounted their horses again. Elinor needed help to get on her horse again.

When they arrived at the place, the sun was already deep in the west and it's red and golden rays were reflected in the small stream.

Her colours, Myrcella thought. She considered this a good omen for the rest of her mission. The Tyrell's had been convinced, but there was still much work to do. She would have to negotiate with her grandfather and she needed to persuade Robb and his lords, at least some of them.

The group stopped and Dacey ordered the soldiers to set up camp for the night. This time, Elinor did fall from her horse, but Brienne caught her.

"Are you all right?", Myrcella asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired", Elinor answered.

A perfect lady, Myrcella thought. Elinor had never complained about anything during their journey. Joffrey would have been whining all the time.

"Eat, rest and try to find some sleep", Myrcella said.

"That's the problem. I can't sleep at night", Elinor answered.

"Hmm, maybe I can help you with that", Myrcella said.

"What do you mean?", Elinor asked her.

"You'll see, my dear. But first I have to take care of a few things", Myrcella answered.

Elinor needed more than just food and sleep. She needed sympathy and affection.

"Brienne, fetch me ink, paper, sealing wax and two ravens. I'm going to write some letters. One to Riverrun and one to Harrenhal", Myrcella said.

"Of course, Your Grace", Brienne answered.

In the meantime, Myrcella watched her men. Some of her guards were setting up the tents, others were preparing their meal and another group of riders had left to scout the area. Dacey was a very capable commander. Everything was well-organized and orderly.

Brienne returned with the ravens. The sinking sun was shining on her golden armour. The same armour Renly had given to her. But Brienne wasn't wearing the rainbow-cloak any more. Of course she wasn't. The colourful cloth had been soaked with Renly's royal blood.

Myrcella still shivered when she remembered that shadow. What kind of power could create a monster like this? Was it possible to understand that power? How could someone master that power? Could she master that power? Could she find someone who was able to master it?

Myrcella quickly forced those toxic ideas out of her mind.

"Here are the birds, Your Grace. Do you need anything else?", Brienne said.

"No, thank you, Lady Brienne. But you need something. A new cloak", Myrcella said.

"Shall I wear your colours, My Queen?", Brienne said.

What are my colours, Myrcella asked herself. She knew the answer. Her colours were red and gold. She was a Stark by marriage, but a Lannister by blood. She couldn't change that and her marriage to Robb couldn't change that. But was it wise to openly show her colours, to let Brienne wear them? Or would it offend someone?

Brienne had sworn loyalty to her, not to the North, not to her husband. To her. Brienne should wear Myrcella's colours, her true colours.

"Do you want to wear my colours, My Lady?", Myrcella asked her.

"It would be a great honour, My Queen", Brienne answered.

"I'm very glad to hear that, My Lady. I'll give you a new cloak. You're free to leave now", Myrcella said.

Brienne bowed before she walked away. Now Myrcella had to write some very important letters. It was adamant to find the proper words. Everything depended on the words. Robb's fate, her fate, the fate of their child, the fate of the realm. Those letters, one for her husband, one for her grandfather, were the next great step. Another step to peace and a new order for the North, for Westeros.

 _Domeric_

Deepwood Motte, ancient seat of House Glover. Another castle occupied by the Ironborn invaders. Another castle to be liberated. Asha Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy, the self-proclaimed king of those shitty islands in the west, and, according to some rumours, his preferred heir, was in that castle. She would be an even more valuable hostage than Theon, the Turncoat.

Domeric had offered her a parley and the Kraken's daughter had agreed to it, but Domeric was sure she didn't intend to surrender peacefully. She probably just wanted to taunt him before the battle. Domeric was awaiting her arrival, accompanied only by a small force of household guards. The bulk of his forces had already prepared to storm the castle. The Ironborn were vastly outnumbered and Deepwood Motte was a relatively weak fortress. A siege wasn't necessary.

"My Lord, do you think it's wise to attend this meeting with such a small force of soldiers? We can't trust those filthy pirates", the captain of his men said.

"Lady Greyjoy is not like her treacherous brother. She has honour. A pirate's honour, but honour is honour. We have nothing to fear", Domeric said.

"I pray that you're right, My Lord", the captain answered.

"There she is, the parley begins", Domeric said and pointed at a small group of Ironborn.

The Ironborn were flying their own banner and a white flag. Domeric knew that the parley would most likely be a waste of time, even Sansa had urged him not to meet with Asha Greyjoy, but Domeric wanted to offer her a fair choice to lay down her arms freely and peacefully. Domeric wanted to show everyone that the Boltons were civilised people, unlike the Ironborn invaders.

The riders from the occupied castle arrived and Domeric met the famous and infamous daughter of Balon Greyjoy for the first time.

Lady Asha was dressed like a man. Fine leather armour, strengthened with plates of black steel. A simple kraken was carved into her breastplate. She wore a short sword, two axes and an exquisite collection of knifes at her belt.

Domeric was a bit surprised how attractive she was. She had a round, well-proportioned face, high cheekbones, full red lips, short black hair and large, laughing eyes. But Domeric also noticed the strength beneath that beauty. She was no less deadly than a man and a skilled fighter. Maybe he could test her skill in the upcoming battle.

"Lady Greyjoy", Domeric greeted her.

"Lord...what's your name, boy?", Asha Greyjoy answered grinning.

A well-calculated insult and a clear sign that she had absolutely no intention to surrender to him.

"This is Domeric Bolton, son and heir of Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort", his household captain spoke angrily.

"A little leech lord. Or a leech lordling", one of the Ironborn said, followed by the laughter of his comrades. Asha Greyjoy quickly silenced him with a cold glance.

Her men respected her and would follow her straight into the deepest hell, Domeric realised. They would never turn on Asha and hand her over to the enemy in order to save their lives.

"Good morning, My Lord. Nice to meet you. I beg your pardon, but I couldn't remember your name. Your creepy banner scared me so much", Asha Greyjoy said and laughed.

Maybe he should show her the meaning of that 'creepy banner'. After the battle.

"Shall I tell my men to hide it from your sight, My Lady?", Domeric answered politely.

He wouldn't allow that savage, barbaric pirate-princess to anger him. It wasn't worth it and it would let him look weak.

"Why are you here, at the gate of my castle", Asha Greyjoy said, changing the subject.

"This isn't your castle, Lady Greyjoy", Domeric said.

"I took the castle. That makes it my castle and you are housebreakers", Asha Greyjoy said.

"This castle rightfully belongs to Lord Galbart Glover, loyal vassal of Robb Stark, the King in the North. I'm here to return the castle to its true owner, My Lady", Domeric spoke.

"Why should I leave my new home?", Asha Greyjoy said.

"If you don't surrender freely, we'll storm the castle. My men vastly outnumber yours. You are unable to hold your stolen castle against us, My Lady", Domeric said.

"Do you have something more to offer than threats?" Asha answered.

"We have your brother. He's a prisoner of King Robb at Riverrun, My Lady", Domeric said.

For a short moment, Domeric saw uncertainty and doubts in her eyes.

"I won't trade a castle for a coward who gets himself captured", Asha Greyjoy spoke.

Domeric noticed a shiver in her voice. That weren't her words, that were her fathers words, he realised. Asha would have agreed to leave the North in return for her brother's release, but Balon Greyjoy had not allowed it.

"Do you want to fight us with just a handful men, My Lady?", Domeric said.

"Ironborn don't surrender to little boys", Asha Greyjoy said fiercely and her men cheered.

"My Lady, You're the future of House Greyjoy. Don't throw away your life and the lives of your men. Lay down your arms", Domeric said.

"If you want our arms, come and get them", Asha Greyjoy answered.

"As you wish, My Lady", Domeric said.

"When my uncle Victarion arrives with his armada, your petty little North is doomed", Asha Greyjoy said.

"Maybe, but your uncle is currently not here to aid you, My Lady", Domeric spoke.

"Well meet each other on the battle field. Sharpen your sword, leech lordling", Asha Greyjoy said and mockingly bowed her pretty head before him. Then she galloped away with her fellow Ironborn.

"Farewell, Lady Greyjoy", Domeric said and turned his horse around.

"Shall we prepare the attack, My Lord", the captain of his guard asked.

"Yes, soldier. We attack immediately. Take Lady Greyjoy alive at all costs. Spare no one else. It's time to explain the meaning of our banner to those barbarians", Domeric said.

 _Myrcella_

The letters had been written and the ravens were on their way. Myrcella had spent more than an hour for the two documents. She had ruminated about almost every single word. Surprisingly, the letter to Robb had been harder to write than the letter to her grandfather.

But now the work was finished and she had time for Elinor. The girl was sitting at the fire, lonely and forsaken. Myrcella took a bottle of fine Arbor Gold for Elinor, a bottle of grape juice for herself and two cups from her tent and joined her.

"I promised you something to brighten your mood, my dear. Here's the best cure for loneliness and homesickness", Myrcella said.

"Wine?", Elinor said.

"Wine and company, darling", Myrcella answered, filled the first cup with wine and offered it to her.

Elinor hesitated a bit, but then she took the cup of wine.

"Arbor Gold. One of the most expensive and refined vintages I know", Elinor said after examining the bottle.

"You know your wines, darling", Myrcella answered and filled her own cup with juice.

Myrcella would have loved it to drink from the Arbor Gold too, but that would harm the little wolf in her womb.

"We grow up with wine in the Reach. But we were never allowed to drink much", Elinor said and took a small sip of wine.

"You don't have to follow the wishes of your parents any more. You're free to make your own decisions now", Myrcella said and drank some juice.

The grape juice from the cellars of House Tyrell was excellent, but it was nevertheless still a very cheap surrogate for Arbor Gold.

"My parents have nothing to decide. Grandmother makes all the decisions. And now I'm not free, I'm expected to obey Edmure Tully's will. But that doesn't mean I'm blindly going to do that. I may have been grandmother's pawn, but I'm not going to be Edmure Tully's pawn", Elinor said and drank.

The wine loosened Elinor's tongue and Myrcella quickly realised that Elinor was actually a very clever and spirited young woman. The cold-hearted separation from her friends and her family had shocked her a bit, but Elinor was gradually shaking off that shock from herself.

"If you are clever, and I believe you are clever, honey, Edmure will have to do what you want and not the other way around. That would greatly improve your life as his wife", Myrcella said winking.

"You want me to be the true ruler at Riverrun, don't you?", Elinor said.

Elinor had indeed a quick mind. The Queen of Thorns had been a fine teacher.

"Edmure Tully will be the ruler of Riverrun after his father's death's, everything else would be treacherous, but the young Lord Tully could need some friendly guidance", Myrcella answered and drank.

"What kind of man is my future husband?", Elinor asked between two sips of wine.

"Edmure Tully is like most other men. A tough and capable warrior, but not the best one. Brave, but sometimes a little bit hotheaded. He's obsessed with honour and glory, but almost every man on earth is obsessed with those things, even most Lannisters. He understands the politics of Westeros to some degree and he's not an idiot, but he often makes a mistake many nobles make, so it's a pardonable mistake", Myrcella spoke.

"What kind of mistake would that be? Is he a whoremonger?", Elinor asked winking.

"Hmm, some peasant girls at Riverrun would say so, but that's not what I meant. He tends to overestimate his own power and importance", Myrcella said.

"Yes, I agree. That's a very common flaw among nobles, both male and female. Grandmother often spoke about that matter and that we, the women of House Tyrell, are different. 'Let the men enjoy their battles, tournaments and feasts and you're free to take care of the more important matters without your husbands stumbling in your way.' That were grandmother's words", Elinor said.

That was one of the few major differences between Olenna and Tywin. Olenna was personally educating the women of House Tyrell in political matters. Tywin on the other hand believed what most people in Westeros, men and women alike, believed: It was a woman's first and sole duty to be a faithful wife and to bear her husband sons and daughters. Sons to continue the bloodline and daughters to form alliances.

"So it's your duty as his wife to protect your husband from himself and to guide him to true greatness and wisdom", Myrcella said.

"That's it, Myrcella. That's the secret key to successful and happy marriages, according to grandmother. Now you have told me many things about my future husband, but you forgot the most important one", Elinor said laughing.

"What would that be, darling?", Myrcella asked and put her hand on Elinor's arm.

"How does he look?", Elinor said giggling.

"Pretty handsome, he's Robb's uncle. He's tall, broad-shouldered and strong. Red hair and the typical blue Tully-eyes", Myrcella answered.

"Not bad, maybe I'll enjoy my marriage more than I previously thought", Elinor said.

"But I'm afraid that Edmure Tully won't be a chaste husband. He's a frequent guest in the brothel's near Riverrun and he's a habit of 'befriending' servant and peasant girls", Myrcella told her.

"I'm familiar with that situation. My father is just like you described Edmure. My mother always said 'He may bed as many whores and peasant girls as it pleases him, as long as he still returns to my bed in the end'", Elinor said.

"Your mother seems to be a very goodhearted and understanding woman", Myrcella said.

Myrcella almost certainly knew that she would be far less forgiving, should Robb ever cheat on her. And he wouldn't easily forgive her, should she every betray him.

She needed to tell him what almost happened between her and Dacey. Honesty was the only solution.

"Yes, she is and I miss her so much. I'm glad you're with me, Myrcella. Your company makes it easier for me", Elinor said.

"You're my friend, Elinor and friends support each other", Myrcella said and hugged her.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Myrcella. I felt terribly lonely the past days", Elinor said.

"I know, my dear, I know. You can count on me. Always", Myrcella answered.

And Myrcella knew that she could count on Elinor from now on. She would be a strong and valuable ally as Edmure's wife, as the Lady of Riverrun.

 _Domeric_

The gates had been broken and the Boltons stormed in the courtyard. But to Domeric's suprise, no one was there. His soldiers stopped and let their weapons sink. Domeric was confused.

Why was the castle so empty? He had seen the Ironborn on the walls. How was it possible for them to vanish in such a short amount of time? Was there something he hadn't seen?

Domeric realised that Asha Greyjoy had managed to fool him.

Domeric looked at the battlements and he promptly understood Asha's trick. There were indeed Ironborn soldiers on the battlements, but the soldiers weren't alive. The Greyjoys had dressed the slain Glover men in their clothes and set them up on the walls. He had been tricked by corpses. A powerful wave of anger was flowing through his body. Domeric felt drunk and he couldn't think clear any more.

Fooled by a woman and some dressed up corpses. His plans had always worked out, everything had been perfect. His victories were always flawless. And now this! The Kraken's daughter had outsmarted him with such a primitive, childish trick.

"Soldiers, search the castle, look everywhere. They have to be somewhere. Get me that pirate-lady!", Domeric yelled.

His soldiers were still stunned by the corpses on the wall. No one moved.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!? THIS WAS AN ORDER!", Domeric yelled again at his men.

"Of course, of course, My Lord. Forgiveness. Men, we have work to do. Look in every room and in every corner of that damn castle. Find those filthy pirates", the captain of his guard said.

His men promptly stormed away. Hasty and chaotic. Unorganized and without any discipline.

"Who do you think you are, soldiers?! Some Wildling Savages or men of House Bolton?! I want order!", Domeric shouted even more angry.

Now his men finally got their usual discipline back. They formed small groups and carefully examined every square of the castle. Domeric did not have to wait long for results.

"My Lord, we got something", Domeric was called by some of his men.

He quickly followed the voices and the soldiers showed him Asha's way of escape.

Various ropes and knitters hung from the backward wall of the castle. Domeric climbed on the battlements and saw a group of people running to the nearby shore.

"Quickly soldiers, get on the horses. It's still possible to catch them", Domeric commanded.

That would turn this disastrous day in a triumph. It was a final chance to teach the Kraken's daughter a lesson. No one was allowed to mock House Bolton unpunished.

But they had to hurry. Asha and her men had almost reached their boats.

Unfortunately, there was only a small number of horses available, but they would still outnumber the Greyjoy's. Domeric mounted the first horse he saw and the men closest to him followed.

Domeric galloped towards the shore. He needed to get Asha, he needed this victory. Domeric was riding as fast as he could.

"My Lord, you're too fast for us. We can't follow you", the captain of his household guards shouted from behind.

"Ride harder", Domeric shouted back.

And Domeric managed to catch up with Asha. He had always been an excellent horsemen.

"Greetings, My Lord. Are you here to wish us farewell?", Asha Greyjoy said laughing.

"No, I'm here to arrest some thieves", Domeric answered.

"That's admirable, but with what men do you want to arrest those thieves?", Asha said.

Domeric looked around and he immediately noticed his mistake. His men were far behind him, he was alone with the Ironborn. But he didn't panic. His anger was gone and his mind was as calm as usual.

Some Ironborn already approached him, but Asha Greyjoy gave them a short sign to stay back.

"Get on the boats, boys. I'll handle him personally", she ordered her men.

Was she brave or stupid, Domeric asked himself.

"Get off your stallion and take up your sword, leech lordling", Asha said with a lovely smile.

Domeric jumped off his horse and Asha promptly threw a knife at him, before he was even able to draw his blade. Domeric threw himself aside and he luckily managed to get on his feet again before Asha reached him, dual-wielding axe and sword. The pirate-lady attacked him with a ferocity and strength he never expected from a girl, not even from her.

Domeric hardly managed to defend himself against her strikes. She didn't even allow him to find his balance. Asha was chasing him around and Domeric knew that this duel wouldn't last for long, should it go one like this. He needed a little trick, something he wouldn't do under normal circumstances.

Domeric allowed Asha to drive him to the sea. The water slowed her down a bit, not much, but enough for him to kick saltwater at her. Asha instinctively raised her arm to protect her face, allowing Domeric to strike at her unprotected lower body.

But Domeric instantly noticed that he might have managed to temporarily blind her, but she still had her other senses.

Asha rapidly turned aside and his well-planned strike cut through the void. He stumbled into the salty waves and Asha struck at his head.

The fact that Asha had still saltwater in her eyes saved his life. Her axe didn't crack his head open like a walnut, the blade only brushed his face, almost gently.

His left eye exploded and then it went dark like a candle that had been blown out. The pain was so horrible that Domeric couldn't hear himself scream, neither did he feel the river of blood on his face.

Through his right eye, Domeric saw Asha boarding a boat and he heard the desperate shouts of his men. Their shouts were nothing more than a silent whisper through a thick curtain of pain.

His men picked him up and then he didn't see anything any more.

When he tried to open his eyes again, only his right eye followed his wishes. His left eye remained dark and dead.

Sansa and a Maester were looking at him with concerned faces. He was lying on his bed.

"You're awake, you're finally awake", Sansa yelled with tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"How...how long have I been asleep?", Domeric asked.

"I took you almost an entire day to return to the living, My Lord. Some of us feared you would never wake up again", the Maester spoke.

"I lost an eye", Domeric said.

He wasn't shocked, he was just surprised. Domeric touched his face, but the blood was gone. The left part of his head had been carefully washed and bandaged.

"Yes, My Lord. Your left eye is completely destroyed and you have a very large scar from forehead to chin. You're out of danger now, but you must rest for a few more days, My Lord. Your father has already been informed", the Maester said.

"Your lost eye doesn't interest me. You'll live", Sansa said and kissed him again.

"My men, I need to show myself to them", Domeric said.

"Of course, My Lord", the Maester said.

Domeric tried to get up, but he needed Sansa's and the Maester's aid to leave his bed. He had never been so weak, not even when he had contracted pneumonia during his early childhood. His father's loyal Maester had saved his life then and he had saved it now. He should reward the old Wolkan.

Domeric managed to walk a few steps with their help and they guided him to the exit.

He stepped out of his tent. It was so good to feel the clear, salty air on his face. Domeric immediately felt a bit stronger.

A group of soldiers had gathered before his tent. The men were watching him with a mix of relief and curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm back and I'm alive, soldiers. We still have a job to do. I'll not rest as long as there's a single Ironborn left in the North", Domeric spoke.

His men cheered. They cheered louder than ever before and Domeric realised that his disfigurement had made him a hero in their eyes.

 _Myrcella_

Harrenhal. The black ruin rose in front of them like menacing mountain of death. If Harrenhal was anything more than a ruin, then it was a symbol of death. A sign of death, evil and destruction. Harren the Black, Scourge of Westeros and his sons had been burned alive in this castle. Burnt by Aegon Targaryen's monster, Balerion the Black Dread. Some people claimed the ruin had been cursed them and maybe it was true. Every noble house that had been living there had died out, just recently House Whent.

Myrcella wasn't superstitious, but even the sight of that ruin was sending shivers down her spine. Myrcella turned her head around and she noticed that most of her were staring at the ground, fearfully avoiding to even look at the ruin. Only Dacey and Brienne, who was holding the peace-flag, were as clam and self-disciplined as usual. Elinor was examining the colossal mountain with curiosity.

When they got closer to Harrenhal, Myrcella noticed that the black ruin was speckled with small points of red. The banners of House Lannister. Small drops of blood on a black monster.

And there was indeed a monster living at Harrenhal. Tywin Lannisters army.

A band of riders in red and gold approached them and they quickly surrounded the Northmen.

Myrcella noticed the tension among her men, some of them even grabbed the hilts of their weapons.

The Lannisters, who where far better equipped than the Northmen, lowered their spears.

"What do you want? Speak, My Lady", the Lannister officer said.

"I'm Myrcella Stark, Queen consort to Robb Stark, the King in the North. My grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister is awaiting me", Myrcella announced herself to the Lannister soldiers.

"Welcome, My Lady. Follow us to the gate", the Lannister officer said.

"Do as he says, soldiers", Myrcella spoke to her men.

The Lannisters outriders took the nervous northerners in the middle and escorted them to the gate. Myrcella noticed how silent and gloomy Harrenhal was, despite the huge army inhabiting it. Even the wind wasn't blowing any more and the sun had fled behind thick, dark clouds. A thunderstorm was coming. They should be grateful to spend the night at Harrenhal, with a roof over their head, but Myrcella couldn't feel safe in that black and cracked walls. Harrenhal reeked. It reeked of fire, smoke and corpses.

They reached the drawbridge and the Lannister riders halted.

"You may enter, Lady Myrcella. You and two of your companions. The rest has to wait outside", the Lannister officer said.

"Dacey, Brienne, follow me", Myrcella commanded.

"Your weapons please, My Ladies", the Lannister officer said.

"That wasn't part of our agreement", Myrcella said.

"I'm afraid I've to insist", the Lannisters officer said.

"No, I'm the one who has to insist, soldier. You'll let us in with our weapons or you can go and tell Lord Tywin that you fucked up an important diplomatic meeting with your niggling and disrespectful behaviour", Myrcella spoke.

She didn't show any signs of anger, she just spoke a bit louder.

The Lannister officer faltered for a while.

"As you wish, My Lady, you may enter. I beg your pardon for my behaviour, but there have been several attempts of assassination and unsolved cases of death in the past days. That castle is truly haunted", the Lannister officer said.

So it was true what people were talking on the roads. A murderous ghost was strolling through the ruins of Harrenhal.

Myrcella, Dacey and Brienne followed the Lannister soldiers into the dark ruins. They walked upstairs and downstairs, upstairs again and downstairs again. They passed groups of soldiers, servants and cages filled with prisoners. The Lannister camp at Harrenhal was vast, well-organized and as clean as possible, despite the miserable state of the ruins. Nobody stood around idly, everyone seemed to have a task. Tywin Lannister's strict and capable leadership, Myrcella told herself.

They finally arrived at some kind of headquarter. The walls were decorated with Lannister banners of heavy velvet and the door was guarded by two soldiers wearing more ornamented and expensive armour than the other soldiers. Tywin's guardsmen were standing there like statues, but Myrcella could see their watchful eyes under their lion-helmets.

Myrcella noticed that Dacey was admiring their excellent armour and weapons.

The Lannister officer saluted before the two guardsmen.

"Lord Tywin Lannister's guests have arrived", he said.

"Enter, My Ladies. His Lordship is willing to meet with you", one of the statue-like guardsmen said.

Their escort left and Myrcella entered her grandfather's office, followed by Dacey and Brienne.

Tywin Lannister was sitting on his desk, writing some letters. A young boy was serving him water. Her grandfather didn't raise his head, he kept writing. Tywin didn't even notice his guests. Myrcella knew that they had to wait until Tywin had finished his letter.

Tywin Lannister was still tall, broad-shouldered and imperious. His once golden head was bald, but that was nothing new. Her grandfather had been bald in most of her memories. Also familiar were his impressive golden side-whiskers. Tywin wore armour and a coat of red and gold.

Her grandfather's appearance hadn't changed, even after all those years. Myrcella couldn't even remember when she had seen him the last time. She had spent almost her entire life at King's Landing and her grandfather had rarely visited the capital in the last years.

Lord Tywin finally stopped writing and sealed the letter. Then he rose from his chair to his full height. He examined Myrcella, Dacey and Brienne with his green eyes for a moment without saying a word.

Tywin was a king in everything but name, Myrcella thought. He was the true ruler of Westeros, not her lunatic brother.

"Welcome, granddaughter. Welcome, My Ladies. Was your journey safe?", Tywin greeted them.

His voice was deep and euphonious. At the same time intimidating and graceful, just like everything about him.

"Yes, I've been well-protected. Grandfather, this are Lady Dacey and Lady Brienne, my personal guards", Myrcella introduced her followers.

"I know who they are. It's a pleasure to meet you, My Ladies. Please, take a seat", Lord Tywin spoke.

Finally, Myrcella thought relieved. She wouldn't have been able to stand any longer. She quickly sat down, followed by Dacey and Brienne.

"Girl, fetch us some water and food. The ladies are hungry and thirsty after their long journey", Lord Tywin told his servant, who was waiting in the shadows like a little ghost.

A girl? Myrcella had first thought the servant a boy.

The girl stepped forward, carrying a plate with drinks and food. Myrcella's heart jumped around in her chest. She immediately realised who it was. Lord Tywin's servant was Arya Stark, Robb's lost sister. Myrcella had no doubt about that. Arya had shorter hair, her face was dirty and she was dressed like a boy. The last two things hadn't been different at Winterfell back then.

Myrcella forced herself no to show any signs of surprise. Luckily, Dacey didn't recognise her too.

Arya had recognised Myrcella as well and she gave her a quick glance with her grey eyes. Myrcella had never seen so much frenzy, fury and loathing in anyone's eyes before.

What happened to Arya, Myrcella wondered. That child had been full of life, adventurousness and a wild joy. But there was nothing but hate in Arya now.

An icy fear, colder than a winter wind, gripped Myrcella's heart. It took her all her metal strength to keep calm.

"May we begin, granddaughter?", Lord Tywin spoke.

Her grandfather's deep and imposing voice saved her from Arya's cruel, lupine eyes.

"Yes, Lord Tywin. Let us negotiate. We have much to discuss", Myrcella said and forced herself to ignore the murderous ghost at her side.


End file.
